The DxD
by Papa Haise The Centipede
Summary: Aku bukanlah protagonis dari legenda pahlawan atau apa. . . Aku hanya seorang pendendam yang mencari jalan pulang, sama seperti kau dapat menemukannya di mana saja, tapi. . . Andai kata, kau menulis cerita dengan aku sebagai pemeran utamanya. Aku pastikan, ini akan menjadi sebuah kisah. . . Penuh Tragedi. Warning : Inside! Gabungan dari 8 Fict Berbeda. AU! RUMIT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer :Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi  
Crossever : Naruto X High School DxD  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,matrial art,Supranatural,shounen,dll  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR CAMPUR ADUK AND MORE!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias Gremory.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Ninja In Action

.

.

.  
Perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun yang menjalani hidup dengan tidak biasa seperti remaja lainnya!

kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? yah karna aku adalah iblis renkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory jadi bisa kalian simpulkan bukan apa kesibukan ku?

ok soal ciri fisik... menurut ku wajah ku tidak tampan dan juga tidak jelek simpelnya wajah standaran,rambut ku berwarna kuning yang agak panjang di bagian jambang dan juga 3 garis kembar yang menghiasi wajah ku. sekarang aku berjalan dengan santai menuju Kuoh akademi satu-satunya Senior High School di kota Kuoh dengan model bangunan Eropa dan juga rasio siswi yang lebih mendominasi dari pada siswa. yah... kira-kira 7:3 dan itulah tempat ku menuntut ilmu dari 1 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas 2.

ngomong-ngomong soal tempat tinggal aku tinggal satu apartermen dengan sahabat ku Kiba Yuuto dia adalah Knight dari Raja ku Rias Gremory sedangkan aku? aku hanya Pawn yang mengosumsi 1 bidak dan ke 7 bidak Pawn yang lainnya di kosumsi oleh Hyodou Issei seorang Sekiryuutei dengan tingkat kemesuman bintang 5 dia benar-benar penjelmaan dari hawa nafsu.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!"

"Ohayo Akeno-senpai"aku tersenyum dan menjawab seorang gadis berwajah moe dengan rambut raven yang di ikat poni tile dan tubuh yang bisa membuat setiap laki-laki bertekuk lutut di hadapanya. Gadis itu adalah Himeijima Akeno dia salah satu senpai ku yang sering di sebut salah satu dari 2 'The great One-sama' dan juga Queen di kelompok setelah itu aku berjalan bersama Akeno-senpai menuju sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya.

.

.  
-Ruang penelitian ilmu gaib-

.

.  
Setelah jam pelajaran selesai dan para murid pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing aku dan juga yang lain dari club penelitian ruang gaib untuk mendengar sesuatu yang Buchou ingin sampaikan. Aku duduk di sebelah Koneko-chan gadis imut bertubuh loli berambut putih dengan iris hazel. Aku duduk bersandar dan menunggu ramen cup yang sudah ku seduh, di sini juga sudah hadir kakak ipar Buchou yaitu Greyfia-san yang di utus oleh Sirzachs-sama sekaligus suaminya dan kakak kandung dari Buchou.

tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul lingkaran sihir yang mengobarkan api merah dan keluarlah seorang pria berwajah garang dengan rambut kuning dan tampang yang menjijikkan.

"sudah lama ya aku tidak mengunjungi mu Rias sayang!"

Aku mendengar pria itu berkata sembarangan kepada Buchou dan aku melihat dia memaikan rambut Buchou itu membuat ku geram. Aku tidak terima pria itu memanggil dan memperlakukan Bucho dengan sembarangan. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku dan hendak berdiri tapi Ero-suke sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak walaupun hanya dengan ucapan.

"Issei tahan dirimu dia adalah Raizer phenex-sama dan juga tunangang Rias-sama"

Aku syok mendengar Greyfia-san mengatakan bahwa buchou adalah tunangan pria brengsek itu!

.  
-Naruto P.O.V end-

.

.  
"kau dingin seperti biasanya... hime" kata Raiser menggoda Rias

"cih... jangan kau panggil aku  
dengan sebutan itu,itu menjijikan" kata Rias menjauh dari Raiser.

"Hoi...ayam apa maksudmu dengan tunangannya Buchou ?" kata Issei akhirnya, dia cukup terpancing emosinya.

"hee... memang kenapa hah ? dan siapa kau... aaa... aku tahu, kau pasti budak lemahnya Rias bukan?" kata Raiser sarkastik.

"Cukup Raiser, kalau kau terus menghina keluargaku aku tak akan tinggal diam..." kata  
Rias mulai marah.

"kenapa, memang benar bukan  
kalau budak iblismu itu lemah-lemah, ya mungkin hanya ratu mu saja yang patut ku perhitungkan dan kita lihat siapa disana" Sambil melihat ke arah Asia, Raiser  
mengeluarkan kata-katanya kembali

"ada aura suci juga, hahaha... dia lebih cocok jadi pelacur  
dari pada iblis" Issei yang amarahnya memuncak sudah tak dapat dikendalikan lagi karena telah melecehkan Asia,  
dia mengeluarkan 'Boosted Gear' nya dan segera menerjang ke arah Raiser. Tiba -tiba datang lagi sebuah gumpalan api dan keluarlah seseorang yang langsung menghalangi serangan Issei dan balik memukulnya dengan sebuah tonfan.

Traaak!

Sriink

Semua orang terdiam saat tiba-tiba katana berwarna putih keperakan dengan mudah memotong Tonfan yang di gunakan gadis itu untuk menyerang Issei sedangkan katana berwarna hitam kelam bertengger dengan manis di leher gadis tersebut.

"aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mu kalau sampai kau melukai teman ku"ancam Naruto dengan nada mengimidasi dan aura membunuh yang kuat. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan Pupil mata itu adalah salah satu dari keahlian ninja Clan Araskage assasins.

Araskage adalah salah satu dari 9 clan ninja assasins pelindung jepang dari balik bayangan yang sudah punah. Clan tersebut sering di sebut shadow killer karna cara membunuh mereka yang cepat dan rapih bagaikan bayangan semu dan juga mata merah dengan pupil Vertikal yang menjadi ciri khas dari Clan tersebut tapi yang membuat mereka di percaya adalah karna mereka juga pandai besi yang dapat menghasilkan pedang tempaan tradisional berkualitas tinggi. konon ada 2 katana clan Araskage yang disebut sebagai kembaran dari pedang suci Durandal karna kekerasannya dan juga ketajamanya yang setara dengan Durandal.

"cukup Naruto-san turunkan senjata mu dan tenanglah karna ini juga adalah tugas ku" ucap Greyfia yang melerai tindakan tersebut. Naruto mengangguk serta memasukan katana kedalam sarungnya dan mulai duduk dengan tenang kembali.

"tidak ku sangka salah seorang budak mu ada juga yang hebat tapi kau masih tidak punya harapan untuk mengalahkan ku Rias. Terima saja kekalahan mu hahaha" setelah itt Raiser pergi dengan para budaknya meninggalkan ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Sumimasen Buchou"ucap Naruto yang menunduk seperti ANBU kepada Rias. Rias yang melihat tindakan Naruto langsung mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh kedua pipi pria dengan 3 garis kembar tersebut. Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Rias tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"tidak Naruto tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tindakan mu sangat berani dan gagah aku bangga memiliki mu. Kau memang budak ninja ku yang nomer 1 " tegas Rias dan dia membawa Naruto dalam pelukanya.

"hai bocah rubah jangan mencari ke kesempatan terhadap Buchou ku!" protes Issei terhadap Naruto yang ada dalam pelukan Rias. Naruto tidak menjawab yang Issei katakan tapi dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah Issei yang membuat sang Ero-suke kita pundung di pojokan dengan hujan yang entah dari mana.

.

.

.

.

-Underworld,Gremory mansion-

.

.

.  
Disebuah bangunan megah layaknya istana Sekarang Naruto berada ia di panggil kedunia bawah oleh Gremory lord dan Maou satan crimson. Sudah bukan rahasia publik Naruto sering ke dunia bawah diluar kepentingan majikannya karna ia adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sirzach lucifer dan Gremory lord.

Naruto berjalan santai memasuki kawasan Gremory mansion para pelayan yang sedang bertugas menyambutnya ramah karna seringnya ia berada di kawasan tersebut.

"Naruto-sama Gremory lord sudah menunggu anda di dalam"ucap salah satu penjaga di pintu masuk.

"sudah ku katakan berapa kali jangan memanggil ku dengan suffix sama, aku jadi tidak nyaman tahu"jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepalannya yang tidak gatal.

"tapi itu sudah jadi tugas kami Naruto-sama!"

"haaah... terserah kalian saja!"ucap Naruto pasrah dan berjalan masuk menghiraukan tawa kecil dari penjaga yang ada di gerbang tadi.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu Naruto membungkuk ala gantleman karna kedua orang yang memanggilnya sudah menunggu kehadiranya."maaf saya terlambat Lucius-sama,Sirzachs-sama"

"ne... Naruto-kun berdirilah kau selalu saja bersikap formal di hadapan ku"tegur pria paruh baya bersurai crimson berwajah tampan dengan sediki janggut yang menghiasi dagunya.

"tapi ini sudah tugas saya tuan"mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut menghela nafas.

"baiklah kalau begitu back to menugaskan mu untuk misi diplomasi dengan para Yokai yang berada di Kyoto,menurut laporan mereka akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi gangguan di sana jadi Kyuubi pemimpin tertinggi dari Yokai meminta bantuan kita"

"kapan anda menugaskan saya tuan?"

"mulai besok kau berangkat dan juga kau akan tinggal selama seminggu di sana"

Syok satu kata yang saat ini Naruto rasakan karna misi yang ia lalukan bertepatan dengan Rating game antara Rias dan Riser buat tidak mempercayai kekuatan teman-temannya tapi rasa khawatir saat temanya bertempur di medan laga tanpa kehadiranya itu sangat membuatnya defresi."tapi tuan saya harus melawan Riser Phenex minggu depan"

"tenanglah Naruto-kun aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya jadi fokuslah pada misi mu Rias itu kuat kau juga tahu bukan"benar memang benar Rias Buchou-nya memang kuat tapi tetap saja kalau harus absen dari pertempuran yang di lakukan teman-temanya itu membuat Naruto tidak enak hati juga membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya terima misi ini tuang"jawab Naruto tegas seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir kedua pria bersurai merah tersebut.

"aku mengandalkan mu Killing Shadow" setelah itu Naruto menggilan dengan lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Gremory.

"Otou-sama apa kau yakin Rias akan menang tanpa hadirnya Naruto di Rating game"

"tidak! aku yakin Rias tidak akan menang dan saat itu pula kita akan menurunkan joker kita"ucap Lucius dengan wajah gembira sedangkan Sirzachs hanya menghela nafas dengan tingkah ayahnya yang selalu saja menggunakan hal-hal exstrem untuk kebaikan.

.

.

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi-

.

.

-Naruto P.O.V on-

.

Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan di sana aku menemukan Sona tengah duduk santai di sofa dan menyesap teh"Ohayo Sona-chan"sapa ku pertama saat mulai melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun silahkan duduk"aku mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang kosong atas perintah sang kaicho yaitu Sona sitri

"jadi seperti biasa kah?"

"ya Kaicho! Kau tahu bukan maksud kedatangan ku kesini itu hanya 2 kalau bukan untuk tidur ya untuk menyapa 'adik besarku' hehehe" Kaicho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan ku...yah memang inilah aku walaupun seorang ninja sekaligus iblis aku juga tukang tidur dan pemalas bahkan aku sering menumpang tidur di ruangan OSIS karna aku tidak mau di ganggu dalam tidur pasti bertanya kenapa aku menumpang di ruang OSIS?jawabanya simpel kita sebut saja frivasi walaupun aku adalah anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib tapi aku tidak mau tidur di sana! karna itu tempat yang sangat berbahaya godaan dari Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai sangat mengganggu jadi karna itulah aku sering menumpang tidur di ruang OSIS.

"Naruto nii-chan?"aku menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan aku tersenyum lembut kearah belakang saat menemukan sesosok gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang di biarkan tergerai. Kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya mencerminkan sifat berdiri dan berjalan kearah gadis tersebut.

"Tsubaki-chan"aku berdiri dan mendekatinya untuk mengcak-ngacak puncak kepalanya perlahan. Tapi Tsubaki malah mengembungkan pipinya dan itu membuatnya imut. Gelak tawa dari Sona menambah keceriaan di ruangan ini. Ini benar-benar hal yang tidak mungkin kau lihat di muka umum karna mereka berdua adalah Kaicho dan Fuku-Kaicho yang di kenal dengan ketegasanya dan juga eksfresi dingin yang membuat semua murid menyegani mereka.

"ne... Tsubaki-chan aku akan melakukan misi selama satu minggu atas perintah Lord Gremory dan malam ini aku berangkat"

"..."

Bukannya menjawab Tsubaki dan Sona malah membisu aku dapat melihat raut wajah kecewa dari wajah Tsubaki tapi mau bagaimana lagi? tugas adalah tugas tidak ada toleransi untuk itu, dan ini memang sudah menjadi salah satu patokan hidup ku bahwa tugas adalah pereoritas utama kecuali teman mu dalam bahaya. Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan temanya dalam bahaya lebih dari sampah.

"Naruto-kun bukankah minggu depan Rating Game melawan Riser akan di laksanakan?"aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Sona"lalu kenapa kau pergi menjalani misi sedangkan majikan mu Rias mempertaruhkan masa depannya"

"..."

Lagi lagi aku di buat dia oleh Sona aku juga berfikir seperti itu tapi"tugas adalah tugas dan itu sudah menjadi prioritas utama ku"jawab ku dengan nada pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh Sona.

Greeb!

Aku mematung saat Tsubaki memeluk ku dari belakang"ada apa Tsubaki-chan?"

"aku akan merindukan mu nii-chan selama seminggu ini"

Dasar! Walaupun sifatnya yang dingin tapi kalau sudah dengan ku dia menjadi manja bagaikan anak bayi. Aku menghelan nafas dan tersenyum kemudia"tenang saja cuma seminggu ko jadi tidak perlu khawatir" tegas ku saat mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan perlahan.

"hampir lupa Naruto-kun kau di perintahkan untuk menghadap Onee-sama siang ini maaf baru memberi mu infonya"

"baiklah aku akan kesana sesudah pelajaran usai. Kalau begitu aku masuk kelas dulu ya jaga dirimu imouto besar ku"ujar ku dengan tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

Setelah itu aku segera keluar dengan cepat. tidak mau mendengar apa yang terjadi akibat sindiran ku tadi.

"JANGAN KABUR KAU DUREN BEGO!"

Teriakan Tsubaki menggelegar di sepanjang koridor tempat ku berlari.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di kelas aku berjalan menuju Ero-suke tampaknya dia sedang dalam masalah aku dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah mesumnya yang berantakan

"Ero-suke kau kenapa wajah mu acak-acakan tahu"tanya ku yang duduk menghadap Issei.

"maaf Naruto aku sudah merepotkan mu kemarin"jadi masalah itu yang dia fikirkan hingga raut wajah mesumnya jadi berantakan seperti ini.

"tidak! Kita adalah teman jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf dari itu sudah kewajiban ku membantu sahabat ku"

Issei tertegun mendengar jawaban ku seulas senyum bibir bisa ku lihat dari wajahnya yang kembali ceria. Aku senang dengan ini walaupun dia memiliki tingkat kemesuman yang Xtream tapi sebenarnya Issei adalah pria yang baik.

"arigatou Naruto! Oh... iya apakah kau mau ikut berlatih ke gunung dengan Buchou untuk menghadapi Rating Game"tanya Issei Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berlatih bersama dan melawan pemuda yanke itu sampai hancur tapi aku tidak bisa untuk itu karna misi yang di berikan Lord Gremory dan juga tugas ini mencakup hubungan diplomasi antara iblis dan yokai yang baru 1 tahun ini terjalin.

"ke-kenapa kau tidak ikut Naruto"

"maaf Issei bukanya aku tidak mau ikut tapi kau tahukan kalau aku adalah tangan kiri Lord Gremory dan juga agen khusus Lucifer-sama! Aku di beri misi baru dan harus berangkat malam ini"yah aku tidak bisa berkata apapun kebuali ini. ada niat untuk berbohong tapi aku tidak bisa karna Issei memancarkan kepercayaan tinggi untuk berlatih. Aku tidak mau untuk memberikannya janji palsu! Lebih baik jujur sekarang walaupun menyakitkan dari pada terus berbohong untuk kebaikan tapi akhirnya menimbulkan penyesalan.

"ya aku mengerti posisi mu Naruto. baiklah walaupun kau tidak ikut berlatih asal kau datang pada hari H pasti kita menang!"

"..."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Issei dia benar-benar bersemangat dan yakin dengan ku. Aku semakin bimbang dengan ini. di satu sisi aku harus pergi menjalankan misi yang bersifat krusial dan meninggalkan teman-teman ku sedangkan di sisi yang lain aku harus berada di sini membatalkan misi tersebut demi teman-teman yang menaruh banyak harapan di pundak ku.

"a-aku ti-" "hahaha ada apa sobat dengan raut wajah mu itu"Haaah! sebuah pilihan sulit untuk orang seperti ku

.

.

.

-Kyoto-

.

.

.  
Hanya 2jam perjalanan Kuoh-Kyoto via kereta peluru aku sekarang sudah berada di sebuah hotel bintang 5 yang di sokong oleh Gremory Corp dan tentunya semua ini adalah milik iblis yang bersembunyi di balik layar. Aku berjalan menuju kamar yang sudah di sediakan untuk menaruh barang bawaan ku.

Setelah semua barang bawaan ku tertata rapi Aku melirik jam di tangan kiri ku dan menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Merasa belum mengantuk aku memilih berjalan-jalan dulu menusuri jalan Kyoto yang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah energi iblis di dekat ku aku memokuskan pandangan ku ke segala arah. Dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang mengunakan yukata senada dengan rambutnya ia tengah berjalan menghampiri ku

"wah wah ada tamu tidak di undang...nyaa?"kata gadis itu. Walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan nada imut dan ramah tapi tidak untuk auranya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"apa maksud mu Ojou-sama?"tanya ku halus karna aku tidak sedang dalam mood bertarung. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindarinya

"nyaa...nyaaa! pemuda tampan siapa Nama mu?"tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati ku

"aku... Uzumaki Naruto dan siapa kau Ojou-sama?"jawab ku halus

"Uzumaki Naruto ne...? Menarik aku Kuroka...nyaa! Tapi sayang aku harus membunuh mu...nyaaa!"

Buaaakh!

Aku tidak sempat menghindar sebuah pukulan keras telak menghantam perutku. Aku melompat kebelakang dan mengcabut katana hitam dari punggung ku bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Menarik! Tapi aku sudah memukul mu dengan senjutsu apa kau masih bisa bertahan...nyaaa?"

"uukh" aku memuntahkan sejumlah darah kotor dari mulutku dan jatuh di kedua lututku. ini buruk rasanya organ dalam ku banyak yang terluka

"heh jangan remehkan aku sebagai keturunan terakhir clan Araskage Ojou-sama" aku bangkit dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda ku mata ku sudah berubah dan aku meresapi katana ku dengan [Demonic Power]

"menarik sangat menarik...nyaaa ayo kita buktikan siapa yang terhebat" kata Kuroka. dia berlari menuju arah ku dan menendang wajah ku tapi aku masih sempat menunduk dan mencoba memukutnya dengan tangan kanan ku.

Gagal! Pukulan ku di tangkapnya dengan mudah aku juga bisa melihat Toki yang menyelubungi kedua telapak tangannya. Aku melompat mundur dan melempar 5 buah Shuriken.

Syuut! syuut!

Dengan mudahnya Kuroka menghindari Shuriken ku"apa cuma itu kekuatan mu tampan?"aku menyeringai mendengarkan ucapanya

'sekarang'

Syuuut!

Aku menarik string baja di tangan kanan ku yang sudah aku kaitkan dengan kelima shuriken tadi.

Jleb!

Kuroka tidak sempat menghindar dari 5 shuriken berkawat baja yang aku tarik tadi dan itu menancap dalam di punggungnya.

"ukh! Kau nakal...nyaaa tampan tidak ku sangka kau licik " ucapnya agak meringis dan mengembungkan pipinya aku terpesona saat melihat ekspresi imutnya itu. Dia mencabut ke 5 Shuriken di punggungnya dapat terlihat jelas 5 luka menganga di punggungnya beregenerasi. Jadi itu ya kelebihan Senjutsu selain untuk memberikan luka vital untuk organ dalam Senjutsu juga bisa menjadi media penyembuh luka otomatis.

"ini menyenangkan nyaa! Tapi aku harus pergi mungkin lain kali kita bisa bermain lagi...nyaaa!"lanjut Kuroka dan detik berikutnya dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir.

"haaah merepotkan"aku menghela nafas berat dan memasukan kembali katana ku kedalam sarungnya."besok pasti menjadi hari yang melelahkan"

Aku melangkah pergi dari tempat pertemuan pertama ku dengan gadis itu entah kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri tiap mengingat wajahnya imutnya itu.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE

A/N: fic baru lagi padahal belum ada yang tamat entah kenapa sy dapet ide kaya gini dan akhirnya terciptalah ini! Tapi tenang ini cuma percobaan jadi yang bisa di apus lg sama sy kalau responya sedikit.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya jaa!


	2. Chapter 2 : Kenyataan yang menyakitkan

Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi  
Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,matrial art,Supranatural,shounen,dll  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR CAMPUR ADUK AND MORE!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike!

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : kenyataan yang menyakitkan

.

.

.  
-Kyoto,pukul 07;00-

.

.  
sekarang aku berada di kuil Ginkaku dan Kinkaku sesuai jadwal yang di berikan pihak Yokai nanti pukul 8 aku akan bertemu dengan salah satu pemimpin Yokai untuk di bawa menghadap Yasaka-sama dia adalah Kyuubi no Youko pemimpin para Yokai yang berada di Kyoto.

aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat kuil yang memiliki patung perak dan emas sebagai maskot kuil ini. Tapi baru saja aku duduk aku merasakan beberapa aura manusia,iblis dan yokai. tiba-tiba di hadapan ku terjadi robekan dimensi yang mulai melebar dan dari robekan itu muncul beberapa orang yang salah satunya aku kenali.

"kita bertemu lagi...nyaaa!"itu Kuroka di sampingnya ada 2 pria yang baru ku kenal.

"ada apa Ojou-sama jahan menemui ku lg?"ucap ku dengan nada menyindir.

"ufufufu kau selalu dingin terhadap ku tampan"

"tidak aku bukan dingin tapi sedang malas melayani mu sekarang karna aku punya urusan yang lebih penting"jawab ku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"kau tidak sopan Killing Shadow mengacuhkan ku" aku menoleh melihat siapa yang menyebut ku tidak sopan"cih. Lalu apa urusan mu? apa aku harus melayani mu? pria yang tidak mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu?"ucap ku kepada seorang pria yang mengenakan jas kantoran dan juga membawa sebuah pedang di itu memancarkan aura suci yang membuat ku merinding dengan memlihatnya saja

"baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Arthur pentragon pemegang pedang raja suci coudlbren dan yang berada di samping Kuroka adalah Bikou" dia mengenalkan pria berwaja lucu yang mengenakan armor cina dan membawa sebuah tongkat di pundaknya.

Pantas saja aura suci yang di pancarkan pedang itu begitu kuat"jadi apa urusan mu menemui ku?"

"kami di perintah untuk membawa mu bersama kami!"

Mendengar ucapannya aku memasang sikap bertarung"lalu kalau aku tidak mau?"ucap ku

"kami akan memaksa mu"ucap Arthur dan dia menerjang ku dengan gerakan cepat.

Traaank!

Hampir saja aku terkena tebasan darinya kalau aku tidak mebloknya dengan katana ku.

"hoho kau cukup hebat bisa menahan serangan ku!" setelah itu Arthur menerjang ku lagi kali ini dengan kecepatan yang gila! Tidak mau kalah aku juga bersiap dengan katana hitam di tangan kanan ku.

Trang! Trang!

Dengan agak kewalahan aku menahan setiap tebasan pedangnya. Lalu aku melompat sedikit dan mengayunkan katana ku memiring.

Trank!

.

.

-Normal P.O.V-

Trank!

Dentuman keras memekik telinga terdengar saat tebasan miring yang Naruto layangkan di tahan oleh Arthur dia menahannya dengan memegang pedangnya memiring. Naruto melompat kebelakang dan melancarkan serangannya kembali. dia mengaliri Katananya dengan [Demonic Power] dan melemparkan katana itu lurus mengarah ke dada Arthur.

Trank!

Arthur memblok katana Naruto dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal membuat katana itu terpental jauh kebelakang.

Tapi dia di buat syok oleh Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapannya dan menusknya tapi serangan itu masih bisa di blok olehnya" mengalihkan perhatian dengan melempar senjata mu? Sungguh cerdas taktik bertarung mu"ucap Arthus saat masih beradu kekuatan dengan Naruto.

"benarkah?tapi sepertinya kau salah langkah"ucap Naruto menyeringai dan dia melompat mundur sambil menarik string baja di tangan kanannya.

Syuuut!

Traaank!

Sebuah Katana entah dari mana menyerang Arthur dari belakang tapi Bikou dengan sigap membloknya "terimakasih Bikou"ucap Arthur.

Tap!

Katana yang tadi menyerang Arthur dari belakang sekarang berada di lengan Naruto" wah wah kau bisa menahan tekhnik ku lagi" ucap Naruto tersenyum senang.

"tidak kalau Bikou tidak membantu ku pasti aku sudah terkena serangan mu! Sungguh tekhnik yang cerdas melempar katana mu yang sudah di ikat dengan String baja sebagai pengalihan tapi aku salah ternyata itu bukan pengalihan"ucap Arthur memuji Tekhik Naruto.

"hehe kau benar itu adalah tehknik 3 arah miliku dengan aku sebagai pengalihannya dan sisanya katana itu ku tarik sebagai kejutan"

"pantas ketua tertarik dengan mu baiklah kami undur diri dulu tapi pasti kami membawa mu suatu saat nanti"ucap Arthur dan mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Heh merepotkan sekali" ucap Naruto yang menyimpan kedua katananya di punggung secara menyilang. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju bagian dalam kuil Ginkaku untuk bertemungan pemimpin Yokai di sana telah datang 2 orang pria berhidung panjang dan seorang gadis kecil dengan 2 telinga rubah dan 5 ekor melambai dari kimono yang gadis itu kenakan.

"maaf aku terlambat Tengu-san"ucap Naruto kepada pria berhidung panjang Naruto menyebut nama Pria itu Tengu karna memang Naruto tidak tahu Nama pria tersebut dan juga memang pria itu adalah yokai Tengu.

"Baiklah ayo ikut kami"ucap yokai Tengu tersebut dan mereka berjalan memasuki menembus sebuah patung yang ternyata patung itu adalah gerbang astral menuju dunia yokai.

"ini menakjubkan!"gumam Naruto takjub akan dunia yang baru pertama kali ia jamahi pemandangan yang indah menjadi salah satu objek yang menyambut matanya. Langit berwarna jingga tanpa awan dan energi Youki memenuhi tempat tersebut.

Mereka berjalan dalam hening menuju sebuah istana yang berada di tengah desa. Banyak mata yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan berbeda ada yang memandangnya kagum karna ketampanannya ada juga yang menatapnya benci benci karna dia adalah iblis.

Sesampainya Naruto di Istana yokai ia di sambut oleh 1 wanita rubah berwajah cantik dengan tubuh yang menggoda, 2 telinga dan 9 ekor yang menyembul dari balik yukata putih yang wanita tersebut gunakan menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"selamat datang Naruto-dono perkenalkan aku Yasaka no Kyuubi penguasa tertinggi para Yokai di Kyoto"sapa Gadis cantik bernama Yasaka tersebut yang ternyata adalah pemimpin para Yokai.

"salam kenal Yasaka sama aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage utusan Lucifer-sama maaf karna ketidak hadirannya tuan" ucap Naruto membungkuk dengan gaya Gantleman.

Setelah itu mereka semua menuju bagian dalam istana untuk membahas soal keamanan dan kerja sama Iblis dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar di tempat itu juga ada 5 orang yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu dari pada Naruto.

"baiklah mari kita mulai"ucap Yasaka selaku pemimpin tertinggi dan orang yang memimpin jalannya rapat tersebut.

"Akhir-akhir ini kami mendapati kekacauan yang krusial di tambah yang melakukan kekacauan ini adalah orang-orang dari ke tiga fraksi dan kalau hal ini di biarkan pasti akan berdampak negatif terhadap kami baik segi materi dan juga segi non-materi" jelas salah seorang pemimpin Yokai yang memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan?"tanya Naruto hati-hati dia tidak mau salah berkata karna sekali saja ucapanya salah itu akan membuat dampak negatif untuk fraksinya dan juga membuat hubungan diplomasi antara Iblis dan Yokai rusak.

"karna itu kami mengundan anda Naruto-dono kami menuntut janji keamanan dari fraksi iblis! Kami tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi!"mendengar tuntutan dari pihak Yokai Naruto membuat sikap berfikir. Permasalahan yang cukup merepotkan karna Yokai yang membut aliansi dari Iblis meminta perlindungan sedangkan fraksi Iblis juga mengalami masalah yang sama karna selepas great war dan juga perang antar saudara membuat Fraksi Iblis mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar dalam segi materi maupun non-materi bukan hanya itu minimnya jumlah pasukan keamanan iblis juga mempersulit posisi fraksi iblis dalam rapat ini.

Tapi jangan remehkan Naruto dia di pilih menjadi orang kepercayaan Maou Lucifer karna kecerdasannya dalam masalah negosiasi dan dimplomasi.

"baiklah kalau begitu berikan saya waktu 1 minggu untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan anda karna saya harus menyurvei tempat-tempat strategis di Kyoto untuk membuat strategi dan memaksimalkan keamana di tempat ini dengan keuntungan yang sebanding untuk kedua belah pihak" pinta Naruto dalam otaknya kini telah tersusun dengan rapi rencana-rencana yang tidak akan berdampak merugikan terhadap kedua belah pihak.

"baiklah kalau begitu selamat datang di Kyoto dan nikmatilah kunjungan anda di tempat ini"mendengar itu Naruto menyeringai puas. Saatnya untuk sang Ninja bayangan kita memulai aksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Skip time, Kyoto 1 minggu kemudian-

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan yang minggu lalu menjadi pembukaan rapat negosiasi Yokai dan Iblis sudah ada beberapa orang termasuk Naruto dan Yasaka selaku pimpinan kedua belah pihak. Mereka sedang melakukan rapat keputusan final dari pihak iblis.

"Naruto-san sekarang apa rencana anda?"tanya Yasaka kepada Naruto sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"baiklah pihak kami akan memberikan keamanan kepada pihak Yokai dengan strategi 8 jalur bintang!"semua orang di buat binggung dengan apa rencana yang Naruto sebut strategi 8 jalur bintang. Dan akhirnya salah satu pemimpin Yokai angkat bicara"maaf bisa jelaskan apa yang anda maksud Naruto-san?"

.

.

."strategi 8 jalur bintang adalah dimana pihak kami menjaga Kyoto dari 8 penjuru mata angin karna menurut survei saya kemarin Kyoto memiliki 8 kuil yang memjadi pembatas daerah ini dan juga semua kedelapan kuit tersebut memiliki kekuatan spiritual masing masing apakah saya benar?"

"ya anda benar tapi kenapa hanya 8 spot saja yang anda pasang pertahanan sedangkan masih banyak jalur akses menuju kyoto yang terbuka dan itu menjadi celah yang membuat penyusup leluasa dan kami menolaknya!" pendapat Naruto di tolak mentah-mentah oleh salah satu tetua Kyoto tapi Naruto tidak menganggap gangguan itu dia hanya tersenyum

"maaf tuan Tengu-san tapi mohon jangan menghakimi saya dengan hujah penolakan anda! karna saya belum selesai menjelaskannya!"kilah Naruto dengan nada menyindir walaupun bibirnya tersenyum dan otomatis membuat tetua tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Maaf atas kelancangan salah satu tetua kami Tolong anda lanjutkan penjelasan anda Naruto-san"lerai Yasaka selaku pemimpin tertinggi di tempat mengangguk dan berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum melmanjutkan.

"memang kalau anda lihat sepintas strategi itu memiliki banyak kekurangan tapi apa anda tahu? Pepatah mengatakan jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya?" semua menggangguk"jangan bertele-tele cepat jelaskan bocah" tapi lagi-lagi tetua Tengu mendecih tidak suka dan memotong penjelasan tersebut.

"baiklah tetua Tengu-sama!"ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang hanya di ketahui orang yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia politik dan itu sukses membuat tetua Tengu mendengus untuk kesekian kali.

"dari 8 spot tersebut pihak kami akan membuat kekai pelindung yang mengelilingi semua rute dengan 8 pilar penyangga kekkai dari energi sepiritual yang berada di 8 spot tersebut, dan berakhir di pusat energi terbesar di kota ini tepatnya di istana Nijou, dan itulah inti dari strategi 8 jalur bintang dengam memusatkan pertahanan pada 8 spot sebagai pengalihan agar penyusum mengambil jalur yang bebas penjaga itu hanya kamuflase semata yang ternyata di semua rute telah terlindungi jadi bisa kalian simpulkan! kalau saja ada penyusup mereka akan habis oleh kekai khusus kami. Atau lebih mudahnya Kyoto di selubungi oleh bintang bermata 8!"

Semua orang diam mereka kalut dalam fikiran masing-masing. sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan dari pihak iblis dengan metode ini bukan hanya pihak Yokai yang mendapat keuntungan besar! Tapi iblispun sama halnya.

Prok!

Prok!

Prok!

Yasaka memberi tepuk tangan pertama di ikuti tepuk tangan dari semua tetua sampai-sampai tetua Tengu bertepuk tangan walaupun...yah secara terpaksa karna ia kalah oleh seorang bocah berumur 17 tahun.

"kami setuju dengan anda Naruto-san dan kami ingin segera melaksanakan strategi 8 jalur bintang" Naruto tersenyum puas mendengar persetujuan Yasaka dan dengan begini tugasnya di Kyoto selama seminggu sukses dan selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian rapat selesai. Naruto segera pamit untuk meninggalkan Kyoto karna dia harus mengejar waktu untuk ikut serta dalam Rating game Rias melawan Rieser yang di laksanakan malam ini.

"Semoga tidak terlambat"

.

.

.

.  
-Kuoh Akademi,pukul 17:45-

.

.

.  
Sekarang Kelompok Gremory tengah berkumpul di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib tapi bukan hanya mereka Sona dan Tsubaki juga ada di tempat tersebut selaku perwakilan dari keluarga Sitri untuk memantau langsungnya Rating game yang sebentar lagi di mulai.

"Buchou kemana Naruto kemana dia juga belum datang?"tanya Issei gelisah pasalnya sebentar lagi Rating game di mulai! Sedangkan mereka kekurangan anggota walaupun tidak mengakibatkan disfikualisasi tapi tetap saja dengan ketidak hadiran Naruto membuat mereka kekurangan kekuatan penyerang dan ahli strategi.

"entahlah Issei sepertinya misi yang Naruto laksanakan belum selesai!"jawab Rias tenang walaupun dalam hatinya gelisah telah memasuki rongga jiwanya dan menggerogoti keberaniannya tapi dia tidak mau kalau sampai para budaknya tahu apa yang ia rasakan karna itu akan membuat mental mereka jatuh.

"jadi begitu ya! tapi... Walaupun Naruto tidak datang kita tetap harus memenangkan pertarungan ini! Benarkan teman-teman!" ucap Issei menyemangati Buchounya

"Tentu!"jawab serempak semua orang. Melihat semangat budaknya yang membara membuat Rias mengenyampingkan perasaan gelisahnya dia juga bertekat menang dan membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Riser.

"Arigatou minna"ucap Rias dengan senyum simpul yang menghias bibir ranumnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di antara mereka dan nampak seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan surai perak dari lingkaran sihir tersebut

"Rias-sama 5menit lagi pertandingan di mulai mohon ke siapan anda!"

"baik Greyfia"jawab Rias kepada wanita yang teridentifikasi bernama Greyfia, dia adalah kepala pembantu di keluarga Gremory sekaligus kakak ipar dari Rias.

"semoga beruntung Rias"ucap Sona yang meninggalkan tempat tersebut di ikuti Tsubaki menuju ruang pemantau yang berada di ruangan OSIS

"ayo para budak ku yang manis kita berangkat dan kita menangkan pertandingan ini"

"ha'i" jawab Serempak seluruh orang, mereka berjalan menuju lingkaran sihir yang sudah tersedia, dan detik berikutnya mereka menghilang menuju arena Rating Game.

.

.

.

-Back to Naruto-

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja datang cepat dan bergabung dengan Rias tapi saat hendak membuat lingkaran sihir transformasi Greyfia datang dan mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu terburu-buru karna Naruto langsung di perintahkan menuju dunia bawah tanpa perlu pulang terlebih dahulu

"Haaaaah...!"Naruto menghela nafas berat karna kesibukannya sendiri tapi mau tidak mau dia adalah ninja yang menjunjung tinggi tugas.

Setelah membereskan masalah Yang berada di dunia bawah Naruto bersiap menuju Kuoh akademi untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Dia membuat lingkaran sihir transfortasi dan menghilang seketika.

Sesampainya dia di Kuoh akademi Naruto langsung menuju ruang OSIS karna di tempat ada Sona dan Tsubaki yang tengah menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan.

Braaaak!

Suara pintu di dobrak dengan paksa terdengar membuat Sona dan Tsubaki menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah gelisah"Naruto nii-chan"sapa Tsubaki.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan menuju arah kedua gadis di hadapannya"Kaicho kirim aku kedalam pertandingan! aku harus segera membantu Rias"mohon Naruto karna dia melihat dari monitor layar datar di hadapannya pertandingan berjalan dengan tidak seimbang hanya tersisa Rias,Asia,dan Issei di kubunya sedangkan di kubu lawan masih ada 3 bidak dengan kelas yang berbeda dari ketiga orang di timnya.

"maaf aku tidak bisa Naruto peraturan melarang pemain tambahan untuk masuk"

Naruto tertegun dia merasa sangat tidak berguna di saat seperti ini"baiklah kalau begitu maaf mengganggu mu Kaicho"ucap Naruto pasrah lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut karna dia tidak akan sanggup melihat kekalahan Rajanya

Tap!

Tapi sebelum ia pergi sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangannya tidak membiarkannya pergi berlalu. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Tsubaki yang menahannya"ada apa Tsuba-chan?"

"kau mau pergi kemana?"tanya Tsubaki yang mengeratkan genggamannya.

"aku mau pulang sudah tidak ada gunanya aku di sini Rias pasti kalah dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya kalah. Lepaskan aku lebih baik aku pergi aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna!" ucap Naruto dengan nada datas dan dengan paksa melepas tangan Tsubaki.

Plaaaak!

Sebuah tamparan bersarang telak di pipinya minanggalkan bekas berbentuk telapak tangan berwarna merah"apa maksud mu Tsubaki!"

"apa maksud ku? Kau benar-benar bodoh Naruto lihat mereka bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun tanpa mu mereka tetap maju! Dan pantang menyerah apa kau tega? Setidaknya saksikanlah pertarungan mereka aku tahu kau memang benar mereka akan kalah tapi hargailah mereka dengan melihat pertandingan ini! Dan juga aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Rias jadi aku mohon jangan menyerah walaupun kau tidak bisa bersamanya karna pertunangan ini tapi cobalah untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga mu!"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Tsubaki, bukan tidak mau melihat pertandingan ini tapi dia tidak tahan kalau harus melihat orang yang paling berharga baginya kalah. Walaupun tidak terima dengan semua pertunangan ini tapi apa apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dia sadar diri dengan posisinya yang hanya iblis menengah dan juga iblis terinkarnasi jadi mana mungkin iblis sepertinya bisa menggugat 2 iblis berdarah murni dan membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa"lirih Naruto berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut tanpa ada satupun makhluk yang tahu setetes liquid bening telah mengalir di kedua bola mata indahnya, menangis? Ya dia menangis untuk ke dua kalinya dalam hidup. Coba kau bayangkan orang yang kau cintai bertunangan dengan orang lain selain dirimu! Satu rasa berjuta sakit yang kini ia derita.

Dalam langkah gontai yang di iringi nyanyian malam Naruto menuju apartermennya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuasa untuk sekedar berdiri tegak, entah kenapa setelah sadar dengan kenyataan kekuatanya seolah meningalkannya

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kehamparan kasur yang biasa ia gunakan. Rasa lelah di jiwa dan fisiknya membuat rasa kantuknya semakin berkuasa dan akhirnya dia jatuh dalam dunia mimpi dengan harapan...

Semoga semua hanya mimpi...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N: halo bertemu lagi dengan saya Author yang ababil ini. maaf karna karna lamanya updete fic ini.

terima kasih karna telah mendukung fic yang gila ini saya harap tidak ada yang kecewa karna Naruto di sini TIDAK godlike

terimakasih yang sudah mendukung fic sy dan juga pada para senpai dan reader yang memberi saran maupun kritikannya itu sungguh sangat berguna untuk saya. untuk Naruto DxD : in rain you lost dan Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan akan segera update setelah ini!

terakhir jangan lupa reviewnya!

Tony Uchiha Namikaze out...!


	3. Chapter 3 - Andai Kau Tahu!

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi  
Crossever : Naruto and High School DxD  
Rating : M  
Genres : Romance,Adventure,  
fantasy,matrial art,Supranatural,shounen,dll  
Pairings : ?  
Warning : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ANCUR CAMPUR ADUK AND MORE!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike!

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Andai Kau Tahu!

.

.

di suatu malam di sebut tempat pemukiman tersembunyi atau tepatnya pemukiman clan Araskage tengah terjadi pembantaian masal oleh sekelompok orang. kobaran api dimana-mana dan bau amis darah yang sangat kuat tercium oleh indra penciuman dari tumpukan mayat yang berceceran dimana-mana. sungguh memperihatinkan tempat tersebut yang dulunya indah nan damai kini telah menjadi lautan darah akibat pembantaian yang terjadi tiba-tiba

"KAA-SAN"teriak seorang pemuda saat mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadannya.

"Naruto cepat pergi biar Tou-san yang melawan orang-orang itu!"ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang bertarung melawan beberapa orang pembantai.

"tapi Tou-san aku haru-" "tidak ada tapi tapian pergilah walau hanya kau seorang dan selamatkan harta paling berharga clan kita Tou-san percaya pada mu"

"baiklah Tou-san"jawab pemuda tersebut sambil membawa kotak hitam besar di punggungnya"Tou-san aku berjanji demi martabat dan dan harga diri clan kita aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage bersumpah akan menuntut balas walaupun aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis sekalipun!"

dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut tidak jarang saat dia berlari ada musuh yang menghadangnya tapi dia bisa membunuh semua penghalang tersebut walaupun tanpa ia sadari perutnya telah terobek dan bolong oleh beberapa tombak saat tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

.

.

"hosh...hosh...hosh astagah mimpi itu lagi"ucap Naruto yang bangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan nafas tersekal-sekal.

"buchou?"dengan tidak sadar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan itu otomatis membuat dadanya sakit. sakit karna mengingat wanita yang ia cintai akan melangsungkan pertaunangan malam ini tapi bukan dengan dirinya melainkan pria lain perlahan airmata mengalir dari kedua iris birunya karna tidak kuat menahan beban di dada yaitu rasa sakit! sakit karna wanita yang ia cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain,sakit karna dirinya gagal menepati janjinya kepada gadis yang ia sayangi untuk selalu melindungi gadis tersebut dan gagal untuk memiliki gadis bersurai merah yang begitu berkilau dan lebih merah dari darah.

tanpa ia sadari sebuat lingkaran sihir putih tercipta di kamarnya dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menampakan sesosok wanita cantik bersurai silver yang sedari tadi melihat tangisannya.

"Naruto-kun?"ucap lirih Wanita tersebut dan membuat Naruto dengan cepat mengusap airmatanya, dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis karna baginya airmata adalah tanda bahwa dirinya lemah.

"gomen ne Greyfia Onee-sama!"lirih Naruto sedangkan Greyfia hanya tersenyum miris melihat tingkah laku Naruto."jangan sok kuat di hadapan Onee-sama!"

"Apa maksud mu Onee-sama?"

"aku tahu kau baru saja menangis dan aku tahu kau kecewa dengan semua ini"Naruto tertegun mendengan ucapan Greyfia yang sudah ia anggap Kakak perempuananya.

"aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan segalnya dari mu Onee-sama!"ucap Naruto yang tersenyum miris menanggapi wanita yang sudah ia anggap Onee-sama-nya

"kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya datanglah dan rebut dia dengan kedua tangan mu!"

"tapi Onee-sama aku hanya seorang budak sekaligus iblis redahan mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu? mana mungkin aku menggagalkan pertunangan dari kedua iblis kelas tinggi? aku sadar diri aku bukan siapa-siapa dan ak-" "dasar BAKA apa maksud mu kau bukan siapa-siapa? walaupun kau hanya budak iblisnya tapi kau adalah pria yang mencintainya setulus hati mu dan apakah kau mau kalah sebelum berperang?" Naruto menggeleng saat Greyfia menggantung ucapannya.

"kalau begitu rebut dia dan dapatkan dia! kau tidak akan mengubah segalanya dan akan menjadi pecundang...! kalau kau tetap duduk manis di sini sedangkan dia menjadi milik orang lain! datanglah malam ini pukul 7 dan ubah takdirnya!" setelah itu Greyfia pergi dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dan masih mencerna ucapa tersebut.

"benar! aku harus mengubah takdirnya"ucap Naruto seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, dan saat itu juga dia mengambil sebuah laptop di dalam birunya bergerak liar saat melihat data-data yang berada di laptop tersebut dan sebuah seringai tampak di wajah tampannya.

"waktunya untuk memcoba benda tersebut"Naruto mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas, lalu ia mengangkat kasur tempat tidurnya dan membuka lantai yang berada tepat di bawah kasur di dari balik lantai tersebut ada anak tangga yang entah kemana? Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga tersebut menuju ruang bawah tanah peribadinya.

Prok!

Prok!

Dengan 2 tepukan tangan darinya ruangan gelap tersebut seketika menjadi terang benderang menampakan sebuah pintu dengan tingkat keamana tinggi, Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di saping pintu yang terdapat Hand Scaner dan mendekatkan matanya ke sebuah kamera kecil yang berada tepat di hadapannya untuk menyocokan retina matanya. Sebuah tingkat keamanan yang cukup tinggi karna di lengkapi dengan Hand Scaner dan kamera pemeriksa retina mata. Setelah beberapa detik melakukan hal tersebut sebuah lampu berwarna hijau dengan bunyi klik! Menyala menandakan pintu sukses terbuka.

Zuuuus!

Bunyi khas pintu geser automatic terdengar dan Naruto memasuki ruangan yang ada di balik tempat tersebut. Sebuah monitor hologram menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan dan setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati sebuah tabung besar yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah Armor suit berwarna hitam. tanpa basa basi Naruto menyentuh tombol merah yang berada di samping tabung tersebut."aku akan membawa mu pulang Rias"

[Araskage bodysuit Prototive on]

.

.

.

.

.  
-Gremoy Mansion-

.

.  
Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phenex tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang,jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas.

Tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Ratin game.

"issei!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa pria yang ia sukai datang menyelamatkannya tapi dia sadar karna itu hanyalah egonya semata!

"andai saja kau aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang ia sangat sayangi bukan...! Tapi cintai!

Setitik liquit bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan."Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah"jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rias tiba di sebuah altar upaca. tempat untuk melakukan acara tersebut dan mungkin tempat yang akan mengubah kagum dapat di temui dari apa yang di tunjukan para tamu karna Kagum akan kecantikan sang mempelai wanita! Bagaimana tidak?Rias yang notabenenya memang cantik dengan tubuh bak top model internasional kini terbalut drees putih suci selutut dengan hiasan mawar putih di beberapa bagian tertentu dan juga aura kebangsawananya itu menambah kesan kecantikannya.

"Akeno kemana Naruto nii-chan dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati Akeno,Kiba, dan Koneko.

"Kami juga tidak tahu di mana Naru-kun tapi mungkin di belum pulang dari misinya!"

"jadi begitu ya! Baiklah aku sesana dulu menyusul Kaichou" jawab Tsubaki yang berjalan menuju Sona berada'Nii-chan kenapa kau lari dari masalah'batin Tsubaki

"mohon maaf kepada saudara-saudara yang terhormat karna waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam harap perhatiananya karna acara akan segera di mulai!"ucap seorang MC yang memimpin jalannya upacara pembukaan. Seketika semua tamu undangan menjadi dia dan lebih memilih fokus melihat upacara pertunangan yang akan di mulai.

"saudara-saudara dengan penuh hormat saya persembahkan calon tunangan saya Rias Gremory!"ucap Riser meriah di sambut tepukan tangan dari semua undangan saat Rias yang naik menuju altar upacara tersebut.

Braaaaak...!

Semua orang syok mendengar suara gaduh di belakang mereka yang ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari pintu yang di jebol paksa hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Issei?"ucap Rias syok karna melihat siapa orang yang datang menjembol tempat tersebut. Ya Isse yang berada di hadapan pintu tersebut tapi jangan salah bukan dia yang menjebol pintu tersebut tapi Naruto-lah yang menghancurkannya.

"Buchou aku dan Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkan mu!" tepat setelah Issei mengatakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah kegelapan menyelimuti semua tempat semua orang yang merasakan kegelapan tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri tapi untuk sebagian petinggi dan iblis tua yang merasakan kegelapan tersebut hanya bisa mematung pasalnya mereka tahu siapa orang yang menyebabkan semua ini!

"The Dark Shadow killer"gumam salah satu iblis tua tidak sadar menyebutkan kata tersebut.

Sriiiing!

Sebuah Fuma Shuriken menancap dengan tepat di dinding yang tidak jauh hanya sekitar 5 CM dari wajah Riser," Siapa yang berni melakukan ini?"jelas hal itu membuat Riser Syok tapi rasa syok tersebut dapat ia tutupi dengan rasa geram dan membuat dia berteriak seenak jidatnya.

Hening!

Semua masih hening mereka terhanyut dalam adegan dramatis tersebut dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan bodoh dari Riser.

"Aku tanya siapa yang melakukan ini... BRENGSEK!" Lagi lagi dengan seenak jidatnya Riser berteriak.

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak Ojou-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek dia berjalan dengan santai memasuki barisan depan sekarang dia mengenakan Tuxedo hitam dengan sepatu pantopel hitam berkilau sedangkam di punggungnya dia menggendong sebuah kotak hitam dan di bagian belakang pinggangnya sepasang katana bertengger dengan manis. Dan itu membuat penampilanya begitu unik dan menawan!

"Siapa kau... BERENGSEK! dan apa maksud mu mengganggu acara pertunangan kami?"

"aw...aw...aw apakah ini sambutan mu kepada tamu undangan Ojou-chan?"ejek Naruto dan itu membuat Riser geram! Seketika Naruto menyeringai tipis dan langsung memasang wajah datar yamg belum pernah ia tunjukan.

Sedangkan Rias?

Dia hanya tersenyum saat 'sekedar' memandang tingkah laku Naruto sedangkan tatapanya ia Fokuskan menatap Issei yang tersenyum kepadanya di dekat Teman-temannya.

"siapa kau Berengsek? Dan apa yang kau inginkan... hah? Dasar iblis rendah!"hina Riser seketika.

"aku tidak ingin apa-apa dan aku bukan siapa-siapa yang aku inginkan hanya membawa pergi Buchou ke tempat yang seharunya ia berada!"

"heh kalau begitu langkahi mayat ku dulu!"

"dengan senang hati!"jawab Naruto tegas

"baiklah kalau begitu saya Greyfia lucifuger mewakili pihak Gremory akan menjadi wasit di pertandingan antara Riser-sama melawan Naruto-sama"setelah Greyfia mengucapkan hal tersebut Naruto dan Riser langsung di transfer menuju arena pertempuran.

.

.

-Arena Pertempura-

.

.  
"menyerah-lah sebelum aku membunuh iblis rendahan"ejek Riser yang mulai menaikan aura iblisnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak mau membalas ucapan bodoh yang di lontarkan Musuhnya karna baginya terlalu banyak berbicara dalam pertarungan adalah tindakan pecundang!

"sial kau jawab Aku BERENGSEK"

Riser yang mulai geram melapisi ke dua tinjunya dengan Api yang membara! Dalam kecepatan yang sangat cepat dia mencoba meninju wajah bagian kiri Naruto.

Braaakh!

Naruto terkena telak oleh pukulan Riser, itu membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding pembatas hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Heh... Lemah! Apa cuma in-"

Ejekan Riser terpotong saat dia syok melihat 2 [Fuma Shuriken] yang melaju ke arahnya dengan cepat! Tapi saat jarak serangan tersebut hampir mengenai sasaran, Raiser menembakan 2 bola api besar yang melahap kedua Fuma Shuriken tersebut"trik bodoh yang tidak akan berguna"

"tapi apakah begitu?"Riser syok saat dia mendengar suara Naruto dari arah belakanga dan reflek membalikan tubuhnya...

Jleeeb!

tapi sayang sebuah Katana hitam telah menembus perutnya darah segar mengalir deras dari perutnya dan saat itu juga dia sadar, bahwa Naruto telah menusuknya"pergilah keneraga Berengsek" ucap Naruto mencabut Katananya dan langsung memendang Riser hingga terpental jauh dan tersungkur dengan sempurna.

"hahahaha kau yang akan pergi keneraka makhluk rendahan"

Naruto syok bukan main saat luka Riser beregenerasi dengan cepat dan sekarang dia sudah terbang dengan ke dua sayap apinya.

'cih,Merepotkan'batin Naruto.

Kemudian dia mencabut katana putih yang berada di belakang pinggangnya dan mengalirinya dengan [Demonic Power] tidak mau membung waktu Riser menembakan beberapa bola api besar ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya sebagian dan juga membelah sebagian lagi dengan Katananya.

"menarik sangat menarik tapi kau tidak akan mampu membunuh ku makhluk rendahan"

Dengan kecepatan yang di luar akal sehat Riser yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlapisi api menyerbu Naruto. Dia memukul menendang dan membanting Naruto.

'uugh... sial kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah'batin Naruto saat dia terkapar lemah di sebuah kawah lebar yang di hasilkan dari bantingan Riser. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan menatap Riser yang ada di atas terbang dengan angkuhnya.

Sedangkan di doom penonton Rias yang mengkhawatirkan keselamatan budaknya sedang meminta pertandingan di hentikan oleh kakaknya tapi Sirzachs hanya tersenyum dan berkata"tenanglah! Dan lihat saja jangan remehkan tangan kiri ku!"Sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk lemah mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti perintah kakaknya dan dia juga percaya hal itu. Hey jangn bercanda! Tidak mungkin bukan seorang tangan kiri Maou-sama selemah ini? Maka itulah yang Rias sekarng percayai.

Kembali ke arena pertempuran Naruto yang sudah berdiri mulai terbang dengan cepat dari kedua katananya memancarkan 2 cahaya berbeda yaitu hitam dan putih. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal dan menajamkan pengelihatannya.

"aku akan membunuh mu dalam satu serangan!"ucap Naruto saat kedua Katananya bertambah terang. saat itu pula di sekeliling arena pertempuran muncul kegelapan yang hampir menutupi semua arena.

[エンジニアリング·キル一族：影の殺人]

[Technique Kills Clan : Shadow Killer]

Entah datang dari mana, dengan sangat cepat kegelapan sudah mengeliingi Riser dan yang membuatnya bertambah syok adalah 6 Naruto yang mengelilinginya" apa-apan in-ini? SIALAN KAU RENDAHAN"bentak Riser dalam kepanikannya ia juga menembakan puluhan bola api kearah 6 Naruto tapi hal tersebut percuma karna bola-bola api itu hanya menembus ke enam Naruto.

"I want Kill you!" Suara Naruto bergema dalam kegelapan begitu pula 6 Naruto yang melesat menyerang Riser!.

Bagai kilatan-kilatan hitam ke 6 Naruto menebas,menusuk,menghunus dan mencabik-cabik Riser. Sang korban yang malang hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan rasa yng sangat menyakitkan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. sedangkan di Doom penonton, Semua orang hanya dapat mendengar jeritan Riser tanpa bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi karna kegelapan sudah menutupi seluruh Arena pertarungan.

Perlahan Kegelapan mulai memudar dan dapat dlihat,Darah segar menyembur kemana-mana dari luka dengan berbagai macam ukuran yang terlihat jelas di tubuh Riser, kemudian Riser jatuh menghantam dengan kasar.

Sedangkan Naruto juga jatuh menghantam tanah, bukan karna terluka atau apa! tapi karna staminanya terkuras oleh tekhnik yang belum ia kuasai tadi dan juga pembagian energi yang ia lakukan untuk membuat 6 clone untuk tekhnik-nya tadi.

"ugh... SIALAN KAU MAKHLUK RENDAHAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU! OUGH... dan kau tidak akan mampu membunuh ku karna aku ABADI..."

Riser merasa ia sudah di ambang batasnya tapi karna ego dan kesombongan yang begitu besar, dia tidak mau mengaku kalah walaupun dalam hatinya masih membekas dengan jelas rasa takut, sakit, dan entah apa itu... tapi yang jelas kondisi kejiwaannya sangat buruk sekarang ini! dan itu adalah efek dari Tekhnik Naruto barusan karna tekhnik tersebut bukan hanya menyerang fisik tapi juga menyerang kondisi pesikologis korban. Dan kegelapan yang Naruto lepaskan sama seperti listrik kejut berukuran atom yang langsung menyeranga syaraf otak korban.

"kau fikir kau makhluk abadi? baiklah kalau begitu tapi apakah makhluk abadi seperti mu tidak bisa merasakan TAKUT?"

DEG!

Riser tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba saja dalam hatinya Rasa takut, sedih, marah dan... entah apa itu mulai menggerogoti ke angkuhan dan kesombongannya. sebuah rasa yang sangat membuat mu merasakam apa yang di sebut rasa sakit, sebuh rasa yang membuat mu merasakan rasa sedih dan sebuah rasa yang membuat mu tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang mengerikan dan mungkin tidak akan, pernah kau lupakan!

Bruuuuk!

tubuh Riser seketika ambruk entah karna apa? tapi yang jelas pandangan matanya menunjukan pandangan kosong yang menyiratkan betapa takutnya ia sampai-sampai terjerat dalam sebuah Genjutsu! atau ilusi yang mungkin akan membuatnya sadar dan menghancurkan sifat arogannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada Onii-sama?" ucap seorang gadis yang seenaknya muncul di hadapan Riser.

"aku hanya memberinya sebuah pelajaran hehehe" ucap Naruto dengan memamerkan senyuman lima jarinya tapi dengan otomatis gadis loli bersurai pirang dengan rambut bor di bagian ujungnya itu merona bagai kepiting rebus.

"semoga kakak mu sadar dan sampai jumpa Ojou-sama Phenex!"ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk ala gantleman

setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Riser dan Ojou-sama Phenex yang masih tersipu.

.

.

-Gremory Mansion-

.

.  
"Naruto-kun kau memang benar-benar hebat dan kau adalah pelayan ku yang sangat ku sayangi" ucap Rias dengan senyum simpul yang ia berikan kepada pria blonde di hadapannya. sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat membalas ucapan Rias.

perlu di ketahui setelah pertarungan Naruto dan Riser, semua kelompok Gremory berkumpul di ruang tamu keluarga Gremory kecuali Naruto dan Rias yang berada di balkon atas.

"ne..Buchou bolehkah aku jujur kepada mu?"tanya Naruto ragu pasalnya ia takut kalau Rias akan menolak pernyataan cintanya bahkan yang lebih parah Naruto takut Rias membencinya karna sudah lancang mencintai majikannya. ok...! itu terlalu berlebihan dan sekaranglah waktunya

"Rias Sebenarnya aku sudah menyembunyikan semua ini dari pertama kau menyelamatkan ku"

"apa itu Naruto-kun kau menyembunyikan apa dari ku?"tanya Rias heran saat Naruto menggantung ucapannya. Lalu Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memantapkan tekatnya

"Sebenarnya Aku... Me-"

Braaak!

"Buchou ayo ikut aku menaiki Griffin dan berkeliling!"ucap Issei semangat!

Tapi andai dia tahu ucapan dan kedatangannya sudah mengacaukan rencana Naruto yang dari awal sudah ia fikirkan matang-matang.

"..."

"baiklah Issei tunggu aku di bawah aku akan segera kesana!"ucap Rias dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang. Tapi hal itu membuat 'ORANG' blonde di sampingnya mengerti satu hal.

"ne..Naruto-kun aku harus pergi dulu lain kali kau harus menjelaskan semuannya!" Naruto mengangguk lemah dengan apa yang Rias katakan.

"Aku akan jujur kepada mu dan hanya kau yang tau bahwa aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan dari pria itu! Karna aku mencintainya Jaa Naruto-kun!"

DEG

Tepat seperti dugaan saat melihat senyum yang begitu merekah dari Rias yang di tunjukan 'hanya' kepada Issei. Dan itu bagaikan menekan tombol merah untuk memicu ledakan boom! Begitu pula saat ini Naruto benar-benar hancur hatinya merasa sangat sakit saat mendengar dan menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Gadis yang ia cintai mencintai orang lain? Dan lebih parahnya lagi hal tersebuat terjadi ketika dia ingin...

Menyatakan cintanya!

Coba kau bayangkan seandainya kau mencintai seseorang tapi saat kau hendak menyatakan cinta mu! Sang orang tercinta mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai orang lain!dan itu sesaat sebelum kau menyatakan cinta mu. Sungguh teragis!. Betapa hancurnya Naruto saat ini hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah anak sungai telah terbentuk di kedua pipi tan-nya yang mengalir dari blue shappire cerah yang kini mulai redup.

"Andai kau tahu...! Andai kau tahu... Rias aku... Mencintai mu! Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N : halo semua! Im come back(lambai-lambai kaya banci kaleng) dan saya mencoba cara penulisan baru dengan edit sana sini hehe taph adakah yang setuju kalau nama jurusnya di bikin 2 bahasa seperti di atas?

Yah tolong berilah saran kepada saya para senpai yang benar-benar dan juga para reader sekalian

dan apakah cerita ini main streem? Tolong tanggapannya.

Untuk yang nanya kekuatan Naruto itu apa tenang aja ini masih permulaan jadi nanti bakalan terbuka sendirinnya! Dan saya gx bkin Naruto Godlike! Walaupun nanti di akhir-akhir cerita mungkin bkalan godlike tapi masih lama banget kali!

Sekian khotbah saya#di bacok. Dan yang terakhir thanks buat yang udah dukung fic ketiga gaje nan abal dari saya author yang ababil dan kadang authis :D

Jangan lupa RnR MINNA JAA


	4. Chapter 4 - Kontradiksi

**_Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi_**

**_CrossOver : Naruto and High School DxD_**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural, (semi) hurt/comfort_**

**_Pairings : ?_**

**_Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!_**

**_._**

**_Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hamir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!_**

**_._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Kontradiksi_**

* * *

Di sebuah padang rumput yang hijau berbaring seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, semilir angin yang menerpa wajah sang pemuda membuatnya merasakan perasaan damai untuk sejenak melupakan semua itu adalah Naruto ia masih saja mengingat ucapan Rias beberapa waktu yang lalu dan itu membut hatinya hancur dan tidak bisa melupakan hal tersebut bahkan untuk seumur hidupnya

Sakit...? Jelas. kesal...? Tentu. kecewa...? Pasti. itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekaran... bagaimana tidak? coba kau bayangkan! Gadis yang kau cintai mencintai teman mu sendiri dan yang lebih parahnya kau tahu sesaat kau hendak menyatakan cinta kepada gadis tersebut?

tapi dia sadar akan hal itu, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa dan juga hanya iblis kelas menengah yang ia dapat beberapa bulan lalu atas pengabdianya terhadap Yondai Maou dan kerja kerasnya.

sedangkan Rias? dia adalah Higt Class Devil berdarah murni, memiliki bidak pribadi yang sekaligus Naruto di dalamnya dan juga adik dari Maou Sirzach Lucifer.

jadi... apakah pantas Dia(Naruto) mengharapkan cinta dari gadis yang super sempurna dimatanya? kalaupun iya... itu karna gadis tersebut juga mencintainya!

sedangkan dalam kasusnya sekarang?

"haaaah... sangat menyakitkan untuk mengingatnya"Naruto menghela nafas berat sesudah merutuki nasif cintanya

ok! kesampingkan hal tersebut walaupun dia pintar dalam strategi perang dan ahli dalam pertarungan tapi tidak dengan masalah cinta. setelah beberapa jam Naruto berbaring di tempat tersebut ia memutuskan pulang ke rumah karna tanpa ia sadari matahari sudah condong kebarat menandakan sang rembulan akan segera menggantikan tugas sang mentari.

dengan langkah gontai Naruto menusuri jalan raya yang ramai tapi saat di tengah perjalanan insting ninjanya yang sensitif menjerit.

dan benar saja sebuah tebasan berkekuatan suci mengarah kepadannya namun dia masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat kesamping kiri.

"siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto dengan memasang sikap siaga bertarung. kepada dua sosok makhluk yang ia yakini sebagai manusia dengan aura suci walaupun Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tersebut karna mereka memakai jubah putih bergaris kuning di tengahnya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan dari iblis pendosa sepertimu?" terdengar suara feminim dari salah seorang yang mengcungkan pedang besar di hadapan Naruto.

"cih,lalu apa maksud kalian menyerang iblis pendosa ini"

"karna kau adalah musuh kami"

wuuust!

dengan cepat orang tersebut menyerang dengan membabibuta tapi Naruto masih sempat menahan serangan tersebut. dan menyebabkan dentuman keras yang memekikan telinga di setiap beradunya katana Naruto dan pedang besar orang tersebut.

"wow... Perhatikan serangan mu Nona! kau hampir saja menghancurkan pedang ku!"

"heh... pedang mu bagus juga biasanya pedang yang menerima serangan ku langsung langsung berkeping-keping"

"hahahaha kau lucu Nona benar-benar lucu"saking lucunya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga bergulingan di tanah?

twitch!

sedangkan di kepala gadis tersebut sebuah perempatan berkedut menandakan dia sedang kesal!"apa yang kau tertawakan baka! apa ada yang lucu?"

"hahaha maaf bukan maksud menertawakan mu tapi... kaulah yang terlalu meremehkan pedang ku! apa kau kira**_ [Excalibur Destrucion]_ **mu bisa menghancurkan pedang ku?"

Dan saat itu pula kedua orang tersebut syok bukan main! Bagaimana mungkin seorang iblis yang notabenenya adalah musuh pedang suci tahu sampai sedetil itu terhadap pedang yang ada di genggamannya? Apakah info gereja sudah tersebar luas? Mana mungkin! Bahwasanya informasi tentang 7 Excalibur sangat rahasia di kalangan umum dan pihak gereja kalaupun ada itu hanya para petinggi dan Exorcis ternama!

"hey Nona kenapa kau malah melamun?" dan sontak ucapan Naruto membuyarkan semua kalkulasi-kalkulasi yang ada di benak kedua orang tersebut.

"bagaimana kau tahu tentang semua itu?"

"haaaah... Tidak penting dan terlalu merepotkan untuk menceritakannya, lebih baik aku pulang!"jabaw Naruto santai dan melenggang pergi berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"jangan kabur iblis sialan"

Setelah itu Xenovia menerjang kearah Naruto. dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal mencoba memenggal kepala Naruto.

Traank!

Tapi dengan mudah Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri serta menarik katana putih di pinggangnya untuk memblok serangan tersebut.

"jangan ganggu aku Exorcist aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung!"Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin yang menusuk serta menatap orang tersebut dengan sepasang mata merah berpupil vertikal membuat orang yang ia tatap membeku.

Pluk!

"siapa Nama mu Nona?"tanya Naruto dengan senyum lembut dan mata yang berubah menjadi blue shappire seperti biasa seraya membuka kerudung jubah yang menutupi orang tersebu. Dapat di lihat dengan jelas orang itu adalah gadis cantij bersurai biru pendek se leher dengan sedikit warna hijau.

"Xe-xenovia!"gumam gadis yang teridentifikasi bernama Xenovia secara gugup namun cukup untuk di dengar Naruto.

"nama yang cantik! secantik Wajahnya!"

Dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Xenovia yang masih cengho dengan blushing gaje yang di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Pagi harinya Naruto sudah bangun sejak pukul 5 pagi tadi untuk melaksanakan kegiatan rutinya yaitu melatih kekuatan fisik dan mandi setelahnya. Naruto melirik jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya dan menampakan pukul 6 masih 30 menit lagi untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sekarang ia berada di ruang bawah tanah peribadinya untuk melanjutkan penelitian atau lebih tepatnya menyelesaikan benda ciptaannya.

"haaah... Baru 90% berarti 10% lagi hingga benda ini sempurna!"lirih Naruto serta menghembuskan nafas berat fasalnya sudah hampir 1 tahun ini ia membuat 'benda ini' dan masih saja belum selesai.

"Naruto apa kau di dalam?"Naruto mendongak ke atas melihat monitor yang menyajikan hasil dari mini CCTV yang ia pasang di pintu masuk.

"masuk saja Kiba aku sudah membuka sensornya!" perintah Naruto terhadap sahabatnya yang memang tinggal satu atap dengananya dan juga satu-satunya orang yang tahu dengan proyeknya.

"apakah belum selesai?"tanya Kiba serta duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Naruto.

"belum dan aku masih bingung!"

"bingung? Apa yang kau bingungkan?"

"[Makkura Arashikage Armor] yang sudah aku kerjakan selama setahun ini tidak merespon dengan baik, padahal aku sudah mengikuti semua tata cara yang ada di black box clan ku, tapi tetap saja input power yang memakan stamina ku lebih besar! dari pada output power yang di keluarkan" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"jadi begitu ya! Ah aku punya cara coba kau gunakan segel kegelapan mu untuk meminimalkan stamina dan membuat output power up gila-gilaan"Naruto berfikir sejenak saat mendengar ide sahabatnya, dia menimbang kerugian dan kelebihan cara tersebut dan setelah beberapa saat dia tahu harus apa.

"tidak tidak tidak! aku tidak mau menggunakan segel terkutuk ini"tukas Naruto cepat. Yang di sambut senyum simpul oleh Kiba.

'kau masih saja tidak berubah sobat'batin Kiba.

"ah... lebih baik ayo kita berangkat, Kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!"

"baiklah"jawab Kiba. Dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kesekolah.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Naruto dan Kiba berganti pakaian karna mereka hanya tinggal memakai seragam dan juga sarapan.

Dan duo blonde tersebut melenggang pergi dari apartermenya menuju Kuoh akademi dan di sinilah hal yang paling merepotkan bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya setiap hari di perjalanan mereka berdua harus mendapat godaan dan tatapan Kagum, Malu, Terperson, nafsu dan Lapar? Dari setiap gadis yang menyapa mereka atau hanya untuk menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

Sesampainya di gerbang masuk Kuoh akademi mereka berdua telah di sambut senyuman hangat dari Akeno, dan Koneko.

"ohayo Naru-kun Kiba-kun"

"ohayo Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan" jawab Naruto dan tidak lupa senyuman lima jari yang selalu dia tunjukan.

"Naruto"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja dada Naruto merasa sakit saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat-sangat membuat mood paginya memburuk. Namun mau tidak mau dia harus menjawab sapaan majikannya karna baginya menjawab pertanyaan dari tuannya adalah perioritas pertama dan kesampingkan masalah hati yang berkecambuk.  
"Ohayo Buchou"sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat sangat di pakrakan. Dan itu di sadari oleh Akeno yang berada di sampingnya.

"Issei kenapa kau berangkat bersama Buchou?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka.

"karna mulai sekarang aku tinggal dengan Issei! jadi wajarkan kalau aku berangkat bersamanya" jawab Rias cepat sebelum Issei dan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak percaya dari Naruto.

"jadi begitu ya! maaf aku duluan Rias aku harus ke perpustakaan"jawab Naruto datar sambil berbalik cepat meninggalkan semua orang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingun dari Rias atas tingkah lakunya dan ucapan yang jarang di keluarkan Naruto yaitu 'Rias' bukan 'Buchou'

'ada apa dengan mu Naruto' batin Rias dan mereka semua melenggang pergi menuju kekas masing-masing.

* * *

**_-Skip Time-_**

* * *

Malam harinya tim penelitian ilmu gaib berada di sebuah gedung tua untuk memusnahkan iblis liar atas perintah dari dunia bawah.

"baiklah Kiba,Naruto,Koneko, dan Issei kalian masuklah kedalam dan giring Iblis liar keluar biar aku dan Akeno yang membereskannya"

"ha'i Buchou!" jawab Ise dan Koneko sedangkan Kiba dan Naruto hanya diam dan masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu.

"Akeno apa kau merasa tingkah laku aneh dari Naruto dan Kiba?" tanya Rias yang bingung dengan kedua bidaknya.

"entahlah Rias aku juga tidak tahu"jawab Akeno datar.

Di dalam gedung yang gelap tanpa sedikitpun penerangan cahaya Naruto,Kiba,Koneko dan Ise berada.

"dia datang!"ucap Koneko.

Beeetz

Koneko memukuk Kepala iblis liar tersebut sekuat tenaga Namun karna iblis tersebut terlalu kuat Dia dapat menahan dan membalik keadaan.

"kiba-senpai tolong aku!"

"..." tidak ada respon dari kiba walaupun dia malah melamun dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Puk!

Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya Kiba menoleh dan mendapatkan Naruto yang tersenyum"ingat sobat misi tetap misi dan kesampingkan masalah mu aku berjanji akan membantau mu! Setelah ini berakhir"

"baiklah sobat!"jawab Kiba dan dengan cepat Menebas Iblis tersebut menjadi dua Sedangkan Naruto melempar bagian atas iblis tersebu keluar sedangkan Ise memapah Koneko yang terluka keluar.

Setelah iblis tersebut di musnahkan semua orang berada di tengah jalan hendak pulang tapi sebuah bunyi tamparan menghentikan mereka.

"Kiba ada apa dengan mu? Berbuat hal secerobah itu bisa membahayakan nyawa kelompok kita"marah Rias terhadap Kiba.  
"Sumimasen buchou"jawab Kiba datar. Merasa ada yang salah Naruto yang merasa kesal dengan tindakan Rias terhadap kiba. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

Betzzz!

Rias melebarkan matanya saat tanganya di cengkam sebuah tangan kekar berwarna tan saat ia hendak menampar Kiba lagi."cukup Rias biarkan Kiba pergi mungkin dia sedang banyak fikiran"tegas Naruto serta dia melirik Kiba untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"tapi Naruto dia ceroboh dan dapat membahayakan nyawa yang lain dan jangan sebut aku Rias saat kita sedang dalam misi!"

Tanpa Rias sadari ucapanya telah membuat Lubang di hati Naruto bertambah, Naruto tidak menyangka dan tidak menduka akan semua hal tersebut. Apa salahnya menyebut Nama? Toh misi juga sudah berakhir? Dan itu yang membuat Naruto geram.

"terserah kau saja Buchou" jawab Naruto datar dan menusuk. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di hatinya, berusaha tetap ramah dan se-normal mungkin dalam nenanggapi Rias, tapi tetap saja luka tetaplah luka dan pasti memiliki bekas walaupun sudah terobati! Namun beda halnya dengan Kasus Naruto lubang di hatinya yang masih baru kini bertambah besar atas ucapan Gadis di hadapanya dan ini untuk kedua kalinya gadis tersebut menoreh luka pada hatinya.

Merasa tidak ada guna untuk terus berdebat dan berada di tempat tersebut Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rias yang menitikan air mata atas apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"hei sialan! Apa yang kau ucapkan terhadap Buchou? kenapa Buchou menangis?"

"..."tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Ise Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya sedangkan Ise bertambah geram dengan sikap acuh tak acuh dari Naruto.

"Sialan kau Naruto!"

**_[Boost]_**

Ucap Issei dengan efek Suara mekanik bergema dari sarung tangan merah berbentuk lengan naga merah dan keristal hijau yang berada di punggung lengannya bersinar semakin terang

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto dan itu membuat kesabaran Issei musnah. Dengan cepat Ise berlari ke arah Naruto dan sekuat tenaga mencoba memukulnya.

Buaakh!

Naruto agak terpelanting kebelakang tapi dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Buakh!

Lagi-lagi Ise memukul Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi dan membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke aspal, sedangkan Ise bernafas tersekal-sekal setelah menghajar makhluk kuning yang ada di hapadannya.

"apa kau sudah puas memukul ku?"tanya Naruto datar saat menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"apa maksud mu berkata kasar kepada Buchou?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu! Dan orang bodoh seperti mu tidak akan mengerti! orang yang tidak merasakan tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya di sakiti"jawab Naruto datar saat menghilang dengan Lingkaran sihir.

"Naru-kun aku paham dengan perasaan mu"gumam Akeno dengan nada rendah yang hanya di dengar olehnya sendiri. Kemudia mereka semua pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Ke esokan harinya seperti biasa situasi di club penelitian ilmu gaib namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah Kiba dan Naruto yang tidak hadir di ruangan tersebut bahkan sokolahpun mereka berdua tidak masuk dan itu membuat anggota yang lain merasa cemas terutama Rias sebagai majikanya.

"Ise apa kau tahu kenapa Yuuto bertingkah aneh?"

"tidak Buchou namun sifatnya berubah setelah dia melihat foto pedang yang di sebut Excalibur!"jelas Issei

"haaa... Sepertinya nafsu balas dendamnya kembalilagi!"Ise yang tidak mengerti jawaban Rias menautkan alisnya bingung sebab dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arah pembicaraan yang Rias tuju

"ano... Apa maksud mu Buchou?"

"kau tidak tahu Ise-kun karna ini adalah masalah peribadinya! namun kali ini karna keadaan mendesak aku akan menceritakanya!"kini giliran Akeno yang angkat bicara.

* * *

**-Taman Kota Kuoh-**

* * *

.  
Di sebuh bangku umum yang berada di taman kota duduk seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dan di temani sebuah Laptop hita. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto yang sedang fokus memainkan laptopnya. Namun ke senangannya harus terhenti saat sebuah lingkaran sihir transfortasi tercipta tepat di hadapanya.

"hay! tampan lama tak berjumpa-nyaa?" ucap seorang Gadis bersurai hitam yang menggunakan yukata sexy berwarna hitam yang datang dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"hay juga Ojou-sama jahat!" balas Naruto datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari Laptop kesukaanya.

"mou... Kau selalu dingin kepada ku Naru-chan"dengus Gadis tersebut sambil menggebungkan pipinya dan tampaklah ke imutan tingkat dewa yang mengalihkan tatapan Naruto dari laptopnya.

"jangan panggil aku dengan suffix 'chan' Kuroka dan ada apa teroris seperti mu mendangi ku?"

"ufufufu... Seperti biasa kau selalu saja dingin! Ehem... Tapi apakah kau akan terus membiarkan gadis cantik ini berdiri di hadapan mu-nyaa?"merasa jengkel dengan ucapan Kuroka Naruto mendengus dan mempersilahkan gadis kucing tersebut duduk di sampingnya dengan isarat menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya

"arigatou-nyaa!"ucap Kuroka yang langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"jadi ada apa kau menemui ku lagi?" tanya Naruto curiga pasalnya apa yang di lakukan gadis kucing sangat mencurigakan, Tidak mungkinkan? Datang jauh-jauh ke tempat ini hanya untuk mengodan Naruto?

"aku menemui mu karna di perintahkan oleh Vali! Vali menginginkan mu bergabung dengan timnya!"kali ini Kuroka berbicara dengan nada yang benar-benar berbeda dan menyiratkan ke seriusan di setiap katanya.

"Vali? Sang Hakuryuuko maksud mu?" tanya Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan dari Kuroka.

"tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"ucap Naruto datar.

"yah... Kami tidak memaksa mu toh! itu tidak membuat kami rugi namun kau yang akan tersiksa kalau terus berada di sini"

"apa maksud mu"Tanya Naruto curiga dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kuroka ucapkan.

"aku tahu kau tengah mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sesuatu yang membuat mu frustasi dan sakit hati! simpel-nya cinta mu bertepuk sebelah tangn bukan?"

Deg

Naruto tertegun dengan kalimat yang Kuroka ucapkan, tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak dan nafasnya terceka, dan setelah itu muncul kembali di benaknya kejadian di balkon Gremory mansion dan kejadian semalam, kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"gagap Naruto.

"kau tidak perlu tau! aku tau dari siapa namun yang terpenting kau tidak akan pernah bahagian di sini karna kau selalu terbayang-bayang oleh gadis itu!"

"..." lagi-lagi gadis di hadapanya dapat membuat Naruto ke habisan jawaban namun memang benar yang Kuroka ucapkan, dia tidak akan mungkin bahagia di sini dan tidak akan menemukan kebahagiaanya tapi haruskah dia ikut tim Vali dan menghianati majikanya?

"heh! Dasar keras kepala kau The Devil Ninja Shadow tapi terserah kau saja kami memberi mu waktu satu bulan lagi dan fikirkan baik-baik apa yang ku katakan! aku pergi dulu-nyaaa "

Setelah itu Kuroka pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kursi taman, hanya semilir angin senja dan sejuta masalah di otak cerdasnya yang menemani tapi apakah otak cerdas tersebut berfungsi saat menyelesaikan persoalan tentang cinta? Entahlah hanya Naruto dan Author yang tahu.

Merasa waktu sudah sore Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju ruang club untuk mengertakan pekerjaan iblisnya

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto berjalan dengan langkah gontai akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan namun dia di kagetkan oleh suara dentuman keras yang berada di taman belakan gedung lama. Dengan langkah seribu Naruto berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

"ada apa ini"

* * *

**-Taman Belakan Gedung Tua Kuoh Akademi-**

* * *

"pedang iblis mu memang hebat namun tidak cukup untuk melawan Excalibur Destruction ku"ucap Xenovia saat mengangkat pedangnya dari kawah hasil ledakan energi dari pedangnya.

"cih, walaupun begitu tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menghancurkan Excalibur dan penggunanya!" teriak Kiba saat menyerbu maju ke arah Xenovia.

Trang!

Jleeb!

Tapi Xenovia dengan mudahnya menangkis pedang Kiba dan membuat pedang Kiba menancap di tanah.

Trank!

Kiba membelalakan matanya saat Xenovia hendak menebasnya namun yang membut Kiba syok bukan karna serangan Xenovia tapi karna sebuah katana putih keperakan memblok serangan tersebut.

"kau!" geram Xenovia saat melihat siapa yang menahan laju pedangnya.

"berani kau melukai teman ku aku tidak segan-segan membunuh mu Xenovia!"ucap Naruto dengan nada mengimidasi dan mata merah yang menatap Xenovia penuh amarah.

"cih. Baiklah"jawab Xenovia yang membungkus pedang besarnya kembali dengan kain putih.

"ingatlah Gremory aku pegang janji mu Irina ayo kita pergi"ucap Xenovia yang melenggang pergi di ikuti Irina. Bukanya takut atau apa tapi Xenovia tahu orang yang menahan seranganya tidak bisa di anggap remeh maka dari itu ia pergi.

"Naruto kemana saja kau?"tanya Rias yang berjalan mendekati ada jawabn dari Naruto, Naruto tidak menjawab ucapan Rias ia malah mendekati Kiba dan memapahnya.

"kau baik saja sobat?"

"ya begitulah! Ayo kita pergi"jawab Kiba dan di balas anggukan Naruto namun saat Naruto hendak pergi sebuat lengan mungil mencengkram lengannya, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Rias yang menghentikannya.

"Naruto ada apa dengan mu kenapa sikaf mu begini?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum yang sangat di paksakan saat melepas genggaman tangan Rias"aku tidak kenapa-napa Buchou jadi jangan perdulikan aku" jawab Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sedangkan Rias hanya menatap kosong dengan tindakan Naruto dan tidak bergeming dari tempat tersebut sama sekali.

"apa salah ku pada mu Naruto?"

Tanyakan saja pada diri mu sendiri Rias apa yang kau perbuat terhadap pria yang selalu melindungi mu dari balik bayangan.

* * *

**-Di Suatu tempat-**

* * *

"bodoh! kau terlalu bodoh Naruto"ucap Naruto frustasi pada dirinya sendiri saat memandang gelapnya langit malam tak berbintang, dia frustasi karna masih saja mencintai gadis yang sudah sangat jelas tidak mencintainya, entah mengapa walaupun Naruto sudah memendam rasa tersebut dalam-dalam tapi tetap saja Rasa cintanya terhadap Rias tidaklah berkurang bahkan bertambah besar.

Apa dia sudah gila? Ya dia sudah gila! Gila karna rasa cintanya yang terlalu dalam terhadap gadis bersurai merah yang mengingatkannya dengan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang tidak asing namun juga asing di saat bersamaan entahlah apa pun itu namun dia tidak bisa melupakan cintanya!

Walaupun dia sudah mencoba untuk membenci gadis tersebut atas apa yang gadis tersebut lakukan terhadapnya namun tetap saja kebencianya terkalahkan oleh rasa cinta matinya oleh karna itu sekuat apapun dia memberontak maka semakin kuat pula rasa cintanya.

"dan jangan panggil aku Rias saat kita dalam misi!"

Deg!

Dadanya terasa perih untuk ke sekian kalinya saat mengingat ucapan yang membuat lubang di hatinya bertambah lebar dan cukup untuk menjatuhkannya kedalam kegelapan.

Lalu Naruto membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan tampaklah tubuh proposional berkat latihanya yang sangat keras namun bukan untuk pamer tubuh atau apa tujuannya, toh tidak ada yang akan melihat tubuh proposionalnya,tujuanya melepas kemeja tersebut adalah untuk melihat sebuah rangkaian segel berbentuk bintang dan terdapat sebuah simbol huruf kanji bertuliskan 'Makkura' yang berada di dada sebelah kirinya,

"andai kau sadar...! Andai kau tahu...! Rias! cepat atau lambat cinta ku yang kau abaikan akan menjerumuskan ku kedalam kebencian dan membawa ku untuk membuka rangkaian segel kegelapan ini dan bila waktu itu benar terjadi jangan harap aku akan menjadi Naruto yang kau kenali!"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUE...!_**

* * *

**_A/N: __Uwooow gx nyangka di review chapter kemarin tembus sampai 90 reviewers terimakasih buat senpai-senpai dan reader yang sudah mendukung dan saya sudah membalasnya semua hehe(kalo gx salah)_**

**_Dan untuk senpai sekaligus sensei Anti-mainstreem saya Rifuky-senpai saya ucapkan selamat karna fic pamungkas anda bisa di sebut master piece dari anda dan tembus melebihi target anda dan terakhir selamat berhiatus ria semoga tetep sehat dan sukses selalu!_**

**_Terakhir silahkan review,keritik, dan saran jika berkenan._**

**_Hontou ni Arigatou!_**

**_Tony Namikaze no baka out!_**


	5. Lost : Pergi, Hilang dan Lupakan

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural,(semi) hurt/comfort,Sci-fi

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!

.

.

.

Chapter 5 - Lost : Pergi, Hilang dan Lupakan

.

.

Di suatu pagi sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya Naruto berada di ruang bawah tanahnya, ia mengenakan sebuah Armor berwarna hitam dengan plat garis merah di beberada tempat.

"ok... Ayo Kurama kita mulai dengan power dari segel kegelapan sebesar 10%" perintah Naruto terhadap Kurama seorang atau lebih tepatnya programer computer yang menggunakan Artificial Intelligenci atau di singkat dengan sebutan (AI) jika diartikan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia adalah Kecerdasan Buatan. Dalam bidang komputer dan robotic AI berarti kecerdasan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi (game juga termasuk aplikasi) untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan menganalisa keadaan sekitar.

Dalam game, AI dipakai untuk mengontrol karakter yang tidak dimainkan player, atau kita sering bilang "dimainkan oleh komputer", atau Non-Player Character atau NPC. Misalnya musuh, partner, atau karakter pendukung lainnya. Contoh gampangnya, di game yang sering kita mainkan kenapa musuh mereka selalu berusaha ngejar karakter jagoan yang kita mainkan? Itu karena mereka punya (AI). Mereka menganalisa keadaan sekitar, lalu mendeteksi keberadaan kita dan berusaha menyelesaikan 'tujuan' mereka untuk membunuh karakter yang kita mainkan.

begitu pula dengan Kurama yang sebenarnya adalah progamer Komputer ciptaan Naruto dan menggunakan (AI) untuk suatu 'tujuan' yaitu membantu dan memudahkan Naruto dalam proyek yang iya lakukan. Namun AI yang Naruto tananamkan pada prossesor Kurama, adalah AI tingkat lanjut yaitu Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI).

sama halnya dengan AI, SAI juga adalah kepintaran buatan yang di program untuk sebuah 'tujuan' namun yang membedakan AI dan SAI adalah SAI dapat belajar dan terus berkembang bagaikan otak manusia, dan juga SAI dapat merasakan suatu hal yang sering kita sebut sebagai emosi. mulai dari marah, sedih, bahagia, sampai tertawa. sedangkan AI kebalikan dari SAI.

[Baiklah Naruto-sama! Memindai kondisi portal dan tujuannya. kita mulai dalam hitungan tiga ... dua... satu...]

[Kamui]

sebuah suara mekanik yang terpancar dari Armor yang Naruto gunakan membahana di ruangan tersebut saat Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan saat itu pula muncul sebuah portal Dimensi berbentuk Vortex yang menyedot Naruto kedalamnya.

.

.

.

.  
-Kutub Utara,

.

Di sebuah dataran yang tertutup salju dan es tebal atau mungkin dataran tersebut adalah es itu sendiri dengan kadar iklim yang sangat extrim karna suhu rata-rata di tempat tersebut di bawah 0 drajat celsius. Dan minimnya pencahayaan dari sang mentari menjadi salah satu faktor utama ke-extriman iklim di tempat tersebut.

Angin dingin yang dapat membekukan segalanya berhembus dengan santai di daerah tersebut kala pagi hari, namun ada hal berbeda pagi ini, tepatnya saat tiba-tiba di atas langit ada sebuah lubang cacing atau portal dimensi yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pusaran vortex yang makin lama makin melebar.

"yeah... Berhasil! Tidak sia-sia aku mengembangkan tekhnik ini!"jerit Naruto riang saat di hadapan matanya telah terbuka celah dimensi yang ia gunakan untuk menuju tempat tujuanya yaitu Kuoh Akademi. Tapi saking riangnya dia keluar dari lubang dimensi tersebut sambil memejamkan mata.

[ano... tuan tampaknya kita salah tempat]

"hah?"tanya Naruto heran plus cengho pada Kurama saat keluar dari lubang tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian Naruto sadar dengan apa yang Kurama ucapkan saat dengan mata kepalanya ia melihat dan merasakan tubuhnya melayang atau lebih tepatnya berada di ketinggian 1500 Meter dari permukaan laut."beneran ni...?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan nasif sial menimpanya dengan menu 'sarapan' pagi yang sangat istimewa yaitu terjun bebas dari ketinggian 1500 meter ke bantalan salju di kutub utara.

Gabrus!

Braaaaak!

Jgeeer!

Klontrang!

Meow?

Asap putih mengepul dari hasil karya Naruto? Yaitu kawah kecil berdiameter 5 meter dan dapat terlihat di pusat kawah tersebut ada sebongkah armor rongsok-ralat-seorang pemuda yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang nyungsep dengan kepala di bawah terkubur salju dan kaki menggantung ke atas.

"it-itai..."ringis Naruto saat mencabut kepalanya dari tumputan salju serta keluar dari Armor yang iya gunakan.

"dasar Kamui sial dia kira aku berbahaya hingga di buang ke daerah anta beranta seperti ini"

[khu,khu,khu]

"diam kau android sial! Gua re-boot baru tau rasa loe"ancam Naruto plus mencak-mencak tidak jelas pada Kurama yang menertawakannya. Perlu di ingat di sini Kurama adalah progamer Computer dengan SAI yang bisa mengontrol Armor suit yang Naruto gunakan jadi sekarang Armor yang di lepas Naruto terpasang dengan sendirinya membentuk robot Androit tripelfungsi (AN: Android Kuram di fic ini terinsfirasi dari NR-099 fic Time Travel-nya Rifuki-sanpai)

"eh... Tapi ngomong-ngomong kita dimana?"tanya Naruto saat sadar dari acara mencak-mencak gaje dan marah-marahnya.

[menurut sensor Navigator ku... Kita berada di Kutub utara tuan!] Mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti

"pantas saja dingin sekali di sini! dan banyak salju" jawab Naruto enteng. Sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti tapi apa dia sadar? Dengan apa yang Kurama ucapkan?

1 detik!

10 detik!

10,5 detik?

"UWAAAAAAAAA... Kurama kita berada jauh sekali dari jepang bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke jepang?"

Dan benar saja saat ia sadar dengan penjelasan Kurama, Naruto panik bukan main, dia berlari modar mandir kadang koprol,jungkir balik hingga tiduran? Sambil berteriak nisa seperti Om Om kebakaran jenggot. Sedangkan Kurama yang melihat tingkah lalu tuannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"diam kau kaleng sprite!"

[baiklah tuan ku yang kadang-kadang Authis khukhukhu]

Tuwitch!

Muncul perempatan di dahi Naruto saat Kurama mengejeknya dengan sebutan authis, namun Naruto masih bisa menahan rasa kesalnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk me-re-boot Android nista ciptaanya.

[ah... Kenapa kau tidak berteleport saja tuan dengan Lingkaran sihir? Bukankah itu lebih mudah, dari pada kau repot-repot mengulangi Kamui lagi?]

"wah! Kau cerdas Kurama! Baiklah ayo kita teleport"ucap Naruto gembira dan langsung masuk kedalam Armor Kurama

'sebenernya ni orang cerdas apa bego sih...?' Batin Kurama bingung dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto langsung berteleport menuju Apartermenya dengan lingkaran sihir.

Ok abaikan kejadian nista yang barusan terjadi sekarang Naruto telah berada di Apartermennya, Namun karna perbedaan waktu yang sangat mencolok ia sampai di apartermennya saat sang mentari telah berganti dengan sang rembulan. Atau lebih gampangnya saat malam hari.

"haah aku sangat lelah..."ucap Naruto yang berbaring di atas fuutonya dan bersiap untuk memejamkan mata. Tapi tepat sebelum ia terlelap, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir telekomunikasi kecil di telinganya.

"baiklah saya akan segera kesana tuan" jawab Naruto sebelum lingkaran sihir itu ia sadari tanganya terkepal dengan kuat hingga buku-buku lengannya saking marahnya ia mendengar kabar dari Sirzachs bahwa Rias dan yang lain tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh. Kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanahnya dan mengambil kotak hitam yang ia bawa saat melawan Raiser.

" sudah saatnya aku menggunakan ini!"

ucap Naruto saat kedua belah matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan puppil Vertikal di tengahnya dan tanpa Naruto sadari satu huruf kanji dari tulisan [Makkura] di segel kegelapan yang berada di dadanya mulai menghilang

"Tunggulah Rias aku akan menolong mu!"

.

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi-

.

.

"Buchou!"teriak Issei saat berlian hijau di sarung tangan merah yang membungkus lengan kirinya bersinar terang, menandakan tingkat [Boost] powernya telah mencapai keadaan maksimal untuk di transfer.

"Isse/Isse-kun"jawab Rias dan Akeno bersamaan dan terbang merendah mendekati Issei, tidak tinggal diam Issei melakukan lompatan tinggi dan bersalto di udara untuk melakukan proses Transfer kepada Rias dan Akeno.

"Boosted Gear, Gift"

[Transfer]

Sebuah suara mekanik bergema saat Ise menyentuk Rias dan Akeno di udara dan saat itu pula ledakan Powor terpancar dari tubuh Akeno dan Rias berkat Energi Sekiryuutei yang Ise berikan.

"Akeno ayo kita habisi mereka!"ucap Rias saat membuat lingkaran sihir Power of Destrucion

"ha'i Buchou!"Dan serangan kombinasi [Power of destruction] yang berpadu dengan [Halilintar] dari kedua Onee-sama cantik tersebut memusnahkan 2 ekor Cerberus yang tengah mereka lawan tanpa tersisa.

"Kyaaaaaaaa"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah asal teriakan tersebut dan mereka membelalakan mata saat mendapati seekor Cerberus menerjang dengan ganasnya kearah Asia yang sudah pasrah tanpa bisa menghindar

Zraaazz!

Tapi tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul puluhan pedang yang menusuk Cerberus tersebuat tepat sebelum menerkam Asia

"kiba-san"ucap Asia saat melihat Kiba turun di hadapannya.

"Omoshiroi... Kalian bisa melawan peliharaan ku. Baiklah kalau begitu coba terima ini Rias Gremory!" tanpa aba-aba Kokabiel langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya seukuran mobil ke arah Rias dan Akeno saking mendadaknya serangan tersebut hingga Rias dan Akeno tidak sempat menghindarinya, mereka berdua hanya pasrah menanti ajal menjemputnya dengan memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan segera mereka rasakan.

[Kamui]

Terdengar suara mekanik menggelegar di sekiar Rias dan Akeno, mau tidak mau mereka berdua membuka mata untuk melihat asal dari suara tersebut. dan yang terpenting karna ajal yang tidak kunjung datang menerpa mereka.

Tapi Rias dan bahkan semua orang terbelalak saat Tombak cahaya besar tersebut tersedot oleh susuatu dan menghilang bagaikan ditelan Bumi.

"Buchou apa kau terluka?" Rias yang masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya tersadar karna sebuah suara yang sangat familyar memanggilnya.

"Na-ruto?"ucap Rias kepada seorang pemuda yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna merah terang (AN: Seperti sayap [Divine Divinding] tapi berwarna merah tidak jauh darinya dan mencoba menipiskan jarak mendekati yang berada tidak jauh dari Kokabiel merentangkan tanganya kedepan dan lagi-lagi suara mekanik menggelegar dari Sayapnya

[Reflek Kamui]

Tanpa Kokabiel sadari tombak cahaya yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Rias dan Akeno tiba-tiba muncul kembali di belakangnya dari ketiadaan dan menghantam singgasananya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Namun jangan sebut ia jendral Malaikat jatuh kalau terkena senjata makat tuan saja ia sampai kalah.

"hohoho The Devil Ninja Shadow rupanya... Rias Gremory kau memiliki budak yang sangat unik hahaha"

"diam kau gagak tua jangan pernah menghina Raja ku"teriak Naruto tidak senang dengan apa yang Kokabiel ucapkan dan itu adalah wajar karna siapapun akan murka saat orang yang kita hormati di hina habis-habisan oleh orang lain dan yang lebih utama adalah Naruto mencintai gadis tersebut

"datanglah Devil Ninja Shadow dan puaskan hasrat ku untuk bertarung!"

dan Naruto, dia melesat dengan kecepatan yang ia punya mencoba memukul Kokabiel yang masih di udara. tapi tampaknya Kokabiel juga tidak mau kalah ia melesat dengan kecepatannya menuju Naruto.

dan pertempuran di udarapun tidak dapat di hindari. Naruto dengan lengan kanannya yang telah ia lapisi [Demonic Power] untuk menambah efek destructif pukulanya, mencoba memukul wajah bagian kiri Kokabiel, namun Kokabiel masih bisa menghindarinya dengan menangkap lengan Naruto dan memitingnya, tidak tinggal diam Naruto langsung berputar di udara untuk melepas pitingan Kokabiel dan melancarkan tendangan keras kearah wajah Kokabiel.

debum keras terdengar sangat jelas saat tendangan itu sukses mendarat di wajah Kokabiel, tapi Kokabil terlihat sehat-sehat saja walaupun dari sudaut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

"menarik... sangat menarik tapi aku akan mulai bersungguh-sungguh"

syuuut!

dengan kecepatan yang gila Kokabiel menerjang Naruto dengan memukul wajahnya. tanpa bisa menghindar Naruto terpelanting kebelakang dengan wajah yang lebam, tidak hanya sampai di situ Naruto membelalakan matanya saat Kokabie sudah berada di atasnya dan menendang perutnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ough..."ringis Naruto saat memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya sebelum ia jatuh bebas ke tanah dan mendarat dengan sangat keras

blaaaaaaaaaar!

suara efek dentuman jatuhnya Naruto dan terciptanya kawah kecil di tanah dengan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan di inti kawah tersebut.

"NARUTO!" Teriak semua orang yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Asia Tolong sembuhkan Naruto!"perintah Rias kepada Asia yang sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

sementara itu di sisi lain tempat pertempuran tepatnya di arah pedang ke empa Excalibur yang sedang di satukan Kiba berjalan menghampiri seorang yang sangat ia benci dalam hidupnya dan musuh utama atas dendmnya.

"Balba galier... aku adalah orang yang kau bunuh dan aku akan membunuh mu!"ucap Kiba dengan expresi wajah yang mengeras dan menatap Balba dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

sedangkan Kokabil yang melihat itu dari atas udara hanya mendengus dan menjentikan jarinya. Dan tiba-tiba Tombak cahaya raksasa mengarah tepat ke arah Kiba,

"KIBA!" Teriak Ise yang bermaksud menyelamatkan Kiba tapi karna jarak mereka cukup jauh, Kiba tidak dapat mendengarnya.

[Kamui]

sekali lagi untuk kesekian kalinya semua yang berada di sana di buat syok oleh suara mekanik yang menggelegar dan tepat setelah itu Tombak cahaya raksasa yang tinggal satu meter dari Kiba lenyap terdistorsi oleh gelombang vortex yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kiba ku serahkan sisanya pada mu!"ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari kawah bekas jatuhnya. Kiba tersenyum dan hendak melesat ke arah Balba.

namun langkahnya terhenti saat Balba melemparkan sebuah Kristal biru di hadapan Kiba.

"kau lihat? kristal itu adalah hasil dari teman-teman mu dan aku berterima kasih pada mu karna kau dan teman-teman mu yang kekurangan elemen suci dapat aku keristalkan dan menjadi pencapaian ku yang terhebat! terimakasih BAHAN MENTAH"

DEG!

"Ba-bahan mentah? jadi selama ini kami di anggap bahan mentah? kami yang percaya semua untuk Tuhan dan kepercayaan kuat kami kau sebut BAHAN MENTAH!"

Marah dan kecewa? ya hanya itu yang sekarang Kiba rasakan, apa memang benar? pengorbanan teman-temanya saat proyek Excalibur yang ia percayai demi kebenaran dan keyakinanya itu hanya kedok belaka? yang sebenarnya merekalah bahan mentah yang para petingi perlukan? sakit? Tentu saja, coba kau bayangkan semua kepercayaan dan keyakinan yang telah kau berikan kepada seseorang di hianati oleh orang tersebut demi ambisinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"lirih Kiba saat mengambil kristal tersebut.

"kenapa? semua pengorbanan kami, tekad kuat, dan usaha kami yang kami percaya hanya untuk Tuhan... kau anggap hanya sebagai BAHAN MENTAH...? Apa maksud semua ini" dengan suara yang parau dalam isakan tangis tanpa di sadari oleh Kiba, kristal yang ia genggam di dadanya bersinar dan di sekelilingnya tercipta roh-roh suci dari teman-temanya.

isak tangis haru dari kelompok Gremory menambah ke sedihan di tempat tersebut."semua kekuatan di medan perang telah di keluarkan dan hati Kiba yang goyah mungkin membebaskan Roh-roh dari kristal tersebut!"lirih Akeno dalam isakannya.

di sisi lain tepatnya di tempat Naruto, dia menunduk-kan kepalannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat terlihat karna tertutup oleh rambutnya, namun tanpa satupun yang menyadari aura kegelapan mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto,"kejam sekali orang-orang itu"lirih Naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"sejujurnya aku... tidak pantas untuk hidup aku berfikir... masih banyak teman-teman ku yang memiliki cita-cita tinggi. seharusnya aku saja yang mati waktu itu! bukan mereka! tapi kenapa... kenapa? mereka mengorbankan nyawa demi aku yang tanpa tujuan HIDUP"Kiba tersentak saat sebuah lengan mungil menarik pinggiran bajunya, dia baru menyadari di sekelilingnya ada roh suci dari teman-temanya.

[jangan takut]

[jangan gentar]

[meskipun Tuhan telah tiada!]

[dan tidak membimbing kita..]

[namun Hati kita tetaplah...]

"Satu..."setelah itu semua roh suci yang berada di sekitar Kiba menjadi cahaya terang,dan berterbangan ke segala arah, namun dengan satu tujuan yaitu bergabung dan masuk kedalam tubuh Kiba

"Balba! teman-teman ku tidak ingin aku menutut balas... Namun aku harus tetap membunuh mu untuk membersihkan kejahatan!"

"sword of birth"Kiba berteriak saat mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan dari pedangnya tercipta ledakan aura suci dan aura iblis yang berapadu menjadi sebuah pedang baru"Sword of Betlayer! dengan ini aku akan membunuh mu!"

"Kiba Yuuto akau akan membantu mu!"ucap Xenovia yang telah berada di samping Kiba, ia menancapkan [Excalibur Destruction-nya] di tanah dan merentangkan lengan kanannya kesamping kanan.

"demi nama Basilus, Petrus, Dinosilius dan perawan Maria. Dengarkanlah suara ku"tiba-tiba di samping kiri Xenovia muncul sebuh distorsi dimensi, dari situlah muncul sebuah pedang besar berwarna biru dengan lapisan emas di gagangnya yang bundar.

"dengan nama Santo dan Santa yang suci aku membebaskan mu...! Pedang suci Durandal!" Durandal adalah pedang suci yang setara dengan 7 Excalibur yang di satukan dan ketajamanya menandingi semua pedang yang ada di muka bumi ini, tapi itu juga tergantung sang pengguna bisa atau tidaknya meng-optimal-kan aura destructif dari pedang tersebut.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

-Di suatu tempat-

.

.  
"bagaimana Apa Naruto setuju?"tanya seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan drees gothic lollyta berwarna hitam.

"belum tapi mungkin sebentar lagi? Melihat dari kondisi psikologis-nya yang memburuk tidak lama lagi dia akan ikut dengan kita"

"jadi begitu? Baiklah aku pergi dulu Vali ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan...,"lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan efek guncangan udara.

"terserah kau saja Ophis"

.

.

-Kuoh Akademi-

.

Bagaikan membalikan telapak tangan kini keadaan berubah terbalik kelompok Gremory yang di awal penuh semangat juang kini tidak berdaya di hadapan Kokabiel hanya ada Naruto dan Rias yang masih sadarkan diri, namun itu tidak cukup karna fakta membuktikan keadaan mereka berdua tidak jauh beda dengan yang lain, sedangkan yang lainnya tengah pingsan karna luka yang mereka derita begitu kritis.

"hahahahaha dan dengan ini api peperangan akan berkobar lagi mati kau Rias Gremory!"ucap Kokabiel yang melempar tombak cahaya ke arah Rias yang terduduk di tanah.

Zraaaz!

Serangan [Lighting spear] dari Kokalabiel mengenai Naruto secara telak, dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis bersurai merah yang terduduk kelelahan, sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak kuat untuk melihat seseorang yang sangat familiyar baginya, mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkannya.

"cih, mengorbankan diri demi seorang gadis? Drama picisan yang cukup manis..." Kokakiel mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang kini dadanya tertembus tombak cahaya milik musuh didepannya.

"..." diam hanya itu yang terjadi Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi ocehan Kokabiel, bukan berarti ia takut. Atau apa dan tidak memperdulikan dadanya yang tertusuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan poninya menutupi bayangan matanya. Darah mulai merembes keluar dan menetes ketanah di bawahnya dari 'lubang' yang tercipta akibat tertembus tombak cahaya tersebut.

"cih, dasar gagak busuk!..."jawab Naruto yang mulai berdiri. "luka ini tak seberapa dengan 'luka' yang yang telah kualami !" Naruto melihat Rias dari ujung matanya, dapat dilihat dengan jelas air mata mulai menganak di ujung mata Blue-Green milik Rias. Tak kuasa melihat 'Pawn' kesayangannya melakukan hal senekat ini.

Craasshh!

"Ukhh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Kokabiel menusuk Naruto dengan Pedang cahaya yang ia ciptakan dan dengan hentakan kuat Kokabiel menarik pedang tersebut dari tubuh jatuh berlutut dihadapan Kokabiel sambil memegang perutnya yang berlumuran darah.

'Jika kau tak berani mengungkapkan cintamu padanya, maka siapkanlah mentalmu saat kau melihatnya dicintai orang lain.

'Kau tahu? Aku tak bisa menolak permintaan orang itu karna aku mencintainy, sampai jumpa !'

'Kau tahu, Ciuman pertama telah kuberikan pada Issei waktu itu'

Memori-memori yang tak mengenakkan itu tiba tiba saja terngiang ngiang di pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, bahkan musuh yang ada di depannya dan Sang Pujaan Hati yang ada di belakangnya pun ia acuhkan.

"Naruto ! Cukup, kau sudah mencapai batasmu ! Aku ta-"

"Mati disini pun aku tak apa, Buchou. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini, aku bahagia kalau aku mati demi melindungi orang yang berharga bagi ku!" Naruto menyela ucapan Rias dengan cepat.

"Na-naruto.. Kau.." Air mata mulai meleleh dari iris mata Rias, tak percaya dengan kata kata lelaki pirang di depannya.

"Yahh.. Walaupun aku tahu kau sudah mencintai yang lain tapi.." Naruto sengaja menggantung ucapannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas "Aku tak menyesal telah mencintainmu!... Rambut merah yang mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang bahkan akupun sulit untuk mengingatnya... merah darah pekat. Seperti darah yang ada di tangan ku dan Seindah mawar merah " Ucap Naruto getir sembari melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darahnya sendiri.

Rias yang masih terduduk dibelakang Naruto tersenyum tipis karena mulai mengerti jalan pembicaraan yang dibicarakan 'Pawn'nya tersebut.

"Aku mengingatnya setiap saat.. Aku tak ingin tubuhnya dikotori 'Serigala - Serigala Tampan' diluar sana, oleh karena itu aku selalu melindunginya walau hanya dibelakang layar" Naruto menghadap belakang atau kearah Rias sambil tersenyum manis. Iris Sapphire nya menatap lembut Iris Blue-Green milik Rias

"Setiap malam aku selalu menatap langit malam dan menanyakan kabarnya.. Membayangkan wajahnya dilangit malam membuatku dadaku menghangat.." Naruto mulai berjalan pelan kearah Rias, ia berjongkok dihadapan Rias dan mengelus pelan pipi halus milik wanita yang berhasil mencuri hatinya tersebut."Dan aku selalu berkata pada langit malam, bahwa.." Mantan Ninja dari clan yang musnah itu mendekatkan bibirnya kesamping telinga Rias seraya berkata

"Aku tak sanggup melihat raut sedih di wajah cantik mu, maka dari itu aku rela melakukan apapun, demi melihat senyummu, senyum yang terasa hangat di hati ku dan senyum yang telah menyelamatkan ku... termasuk merelakanmu mencintai orang lain"

"Rias, aku mencintaimu Namun..."Ucapan itu didendangkan bagai sebuah mantra, tidak ada tipuan maupun iseng disetiap kata yang terucap. Hanya ketulusan dan kejujuran yang terpahat jelas disana.

"Wahaha ! Sungguh menyedihkan sekali kau The Devil Ninja Shdow... Bertempur demi cinta bodohmu itu-" Kokabil yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai angkat bicara, namun terpaksa terdiam karena melihat sebuh Aura hitam yang tiba-tiba saja meluap dari tubuh Naruto. Aura kuat yang bahkan sanggup membuat Kokabiel meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tatapan matanya menajam, menganalisa apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang tersebut

"Aku rasa aku sudah pernah melewati sebuah pertarungan maut dulu! namun entah itu mimpi atau apa yang jelas aku sangat sulit mengingatnya... perang yang melibatkan seluruh orang... Pertarungan yang disebabkan oleh kematian seorang gadis" Kokabiel tersentak saat Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dengan aura hitam yang melapisi tubuhnya

"jadi kalau hanya bertarung dengan mu aku rela walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa ku!"dalam sekejab tubuh Kokabiel secara paksa telah terbalut Armor hitam yang berasal dari sayap mekanik yng ada di punggung Naruto

"Kurama kirim aku dan Kokabiel ke dimensi lain dan tolong hancurkan Arashikage Armor di tempat yang aman" perintah Naruto dengan lirih

[baiklah tuan]

[Kamui Destroyer]

tiba-tiba Naruto menerjang Kokabiel yang terperangkap dalam Armor Arashikage dengan cepat dan dalam sekejab tercipta portal dimensi menyerupai hisapan udara Vortex yang perlahan menghisap Naruto dan Kokabiel ke dalamnya."Selamat tinggal cinta ku"lirih Naruto sebelum benar-benar terhisap Kamui

[Three]

[Two]

[One]

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

"NARUTOOOOO!"teriak Rias saat terjadi ledakan dahsyat yang menyembur dari sisa lubang Kamui. Ledakan tersebut hilang bagai di telan udara dan hanya meninggalkan percikan api serta sebuah katana putih dan satu buah Evil peace bidak pawn yang tergelatak di tanah tidak jauh dari tempat Rias berada

"Naruto-kun kenapa... Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku andai kau tahu... Aku juga mencintai mu sejak pertama aku bertemu dengan mu" dan ratapan penyesalan dari seorang gadis bersurai merah itu bergema di seluruh penjuru sisa medan pertempuran

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

.

Walah gomenasai(sambil bungkuk bungkuk ampe mentok meja) saya karna baru bisa update bukan karna malas atau apa tapi karna beberapa pekan ini saya sibuk memilih dan mimilah universitas bagus yang mau saya masuki untuk melanjutkan studi jadi yah gx ada waktu senggang buat update.

Dan ada yang bertanya pada saya Kenapa gax malem aja bikin ficnya? Haaaah... Maaf juga untuk itu karna setiap malam saya keluar dari rumah dan kalian pasti tau ciri-ciri kegiatan malam saya Suara kenalpot racing, adu kecepatan, memacu adrenalin dan penunggang roda dua.?

Yap saya suka balapan kadang resmi kadang juga liar jadinya yah... tiap malam harus race ,check kondisi motor andalan saya dan kumpul sama temen-temen sesama Rider. Dan bulan-bulan ini ada beberapa event balap regional yang harus saya ikuti dan itu membuat saya di paksa harus berlatih karna kalau gx saya bakaln kena demo dari sponsor. muwahhahahaha Membara masa muda.

Ok sekian dari saya dan tolong ma'lumi hobi GILA saya tadi tapi saya TETAP usahakan untuk update cepat*gx janji*

Dan jangan lupa Reviewnya...! :D

Tony Namikaze no Baka out!


	6. Re-birth : The True Red Dragon Emperor

Di seatu tempat yang sangat gelap bagaikan langit malam tak berbintang, ada sebuah atau lebih tepatnya seekor Naga kolosal dengan ukuran yang sangat-sangat besar. Dengan lincahnya Naga tersebut berenang seakan hukum besaran pada tubuhnya tidak mempengaruhinya dalam manuver berenangnya.

dengan auman yang sangat keras Naga tersebut berenang mendekati sebuah objek, sebuah objek yang memancarkan aura kuat dan menyerupai kegelapan yang lebih gelap dari pada tempat tersebut, hingga membuat Naga tersebut terpancing oleh aura kegelapan itu dan mendekatinya. Entah apa yang di inginkannya, Naga raksasa yang di kenal dengan berbagai nama.

The Apocalyse Dragon atau di kenal juga [DxD] dengan berkah keselamatannya dan juga Naga yang melambangkan mimpi tak berujung yang sering di sebut Great Red atau Kaisar naga merah sejati, Atau the true red dragon. Dengan satu hentakan kuat Naga raksasa itu menipiskan jarak antaranya dan kegelapan tersebut.

dan akhirnya dengan mulut yang di penuhi gigi-gigi runcing setajam silet, Naga tersebut menelan kegelapan itu bulat-bulat.

.

.

.

.  
Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural,(semi) hurt/comfort,Sci-fi

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!

.

.

.

Chapter 6 - Rebirth : The True Red dragon Emperor

.

.

.

.  
Kegelapan! Ya hanya ada kegelapan, kegelapan yang melebihi langit malam tak berbintang, kegelapan yang memberi mu rasa sakit, kegelapan yang membuat mu sedih, kegelapan yang memupuskan ambisi mu hingga kau harus menyerah akan ambisi mu dan akhirnya kau terjerumus kedalam jurang... keputus asaan, dan yang paling terasa adalah rasa kesepian Tanpa ada yang menemani mu, tanpa ada yang bisa kau lihat dan tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan mu. Itulah perasaan dan keadaan yang di rasakan dan di alami oleh seseorang yang ada di ambang kematian.

"apakah kau masih mau ingin hidup?"

"ya! aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, Setidaknya sampai ada yang dapat melindungi-nya lebih dari ku!"

"dasar bodoh! apa gunanya kau mempertahankan rasa itu? Yang jelas-jelas bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tak pasti. Buanglah perasaan mu itu hanya akan menyengsarakan mu!"

"aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini? Namun aku akan tetap melindunginya walaupun cinta ku tidak akan pernah sampai padanya!"

"dasar keras kepala! Baiklah terserah kau saja!"

"hn"

"tapi hal yang akan aku lakukan ini memiliki resiko besar! Apa kau sanggup menanggung konsekuensi-nya?"

"apapun itu akan aku lakukan"

"baiklah dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi. kau akan menerima kekuatan ku, darah ku, daging ku dan juga semua yang aku miliki untuk membuat tubuh baru mu jadi janganlah sungkan untuk datang kemari dan ingat mulai dari sekarang semua ingatan yang kau miliki akan hilang semua kecuali tekhnik-tekhnik, ilmu pengetahuan dan ingatan tentang ku"

"ya aku paham dan terimakasih telah menyelamatkan ku Sekiryuutensin"

Perlahan tapi pasti kegelapan yang berada di dalam mulut Great Red masuk kedalam dagingnya, dari mulai sedikit sampai semua hilang tertutupi daging dan membentuk sebuah kepompong yang terbut dari daging Naga raksasa itu. Setelah itu dengan sendirinya kepompong itu memisahkan diri dari Great red yang kembali berenang menjauhi kepompongnya. Sedangkan kepompong itu melayang bebas di celah dimensional.

"semoga kau dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh baru mu... Sekiryuutensin yang baru!"

.

.

.

.

.  
-Ruang club penelitian ilmu Gaib-

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan bergaya eropa klasik yang biasanya di penuhi canda tawa,kehangatan keluarga dan kasih sayang. Kini berubah total 360 drajat, di ruangan tersebut hanya ada kesedihan,penyesalan,kesakitan dan kesuraman. tidak ada lagi perdebatan konyol yang mengocok perut, tidak ada lagi keceriaan yang mewarnai di sepanjang waktu, dan tidak ada lagi cengiran khas lima jari dari pemuda bersurai kuning spyke yang biasanya menghangatkan tempat tersebut.

Sekarang kelompok Gremory dalam masa-masa tersulitnya, rasa duka dapat terlihat jelas pada tiap raut wajah kehilangan dari semua orang dan lebih parahnya sang King tengah dilanda defresi berat. Kesedihan dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam tengah di rasakan oleh seorang Rias Gremory dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari bahwa... separuh hatinya telah di curi dan... di bawa mati oleh pemuda yang mengorbankan jiwanya untuk menyelamatkan-nya

"Buchou makanlah sedikit, kalau kau terus seperti ini kau akan sakit!"ucap Issei pada majikannya yang sudah 2 hari tidak makan.

"..." tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari gadis bersurai semerah darah itu, hanya tatapan kosong yang menjadi isyarat dari jawabanya. Mata merah dan sembab yang masih meneteskan beberapa tetes liquid bening di ujung irisnya, rasa kehilangan yang amat dalam terpancar dari permata blue-green yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Issei-kun sudahlah kau tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa Buchou biar waktu dan keadaan yang membuatnya tenang!" Issei mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan dari Kiba.

Tidak hanya Rias yang merasa defresi berat, bahkan sang Queen yaitu; Akeno juga mengalami apa yang di alami oleh King-nya, Namun karna sifat cerianya ia dapat sedikit tenang atas tragedi yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, walaupun dalam hatinya masih terbesit luka menganga kehilangan orang yang paling berharga sekaligus seseorang yang paling mengertikan diri-nya. Namun ia sadar nasi telah menjadi bubur dan alang-kah bodohnya ia yang terus meratapi dan menangisi pemuda yang mengorbanan nyawanya demi mereka, bukankah sama saja, Dengan tidak menghargai pengorbananya? Kalau ia dan yang lain terus menerus terpuruk dan terlarut dalam kesedihan?

Namun walaupun mereka sadar tentang itu semua tetap saja kehilangan orang yang berharga itu sangatlah menyakitkan bukan?

.

.  
-Ruangan OSIS-

.

.  
Tidak hanya club penelitian ilmu gaib. para anggota OSIS-pun dilanda hal serupa, yaitu; defresi berat atas kehilangan pemuda itu. Bagi mereka sosok pemuda berkepala duren itu adalah pencair suasana dan hanya pemuda itu yang dapat membut sang Saito-kaicho dan Fuku-kaicho yang di kenal tegas, berwibawa dan tenang. bertingkah layaknya gadis remaja seumuranya.

"hikz..Naruto nii-chan" lirih Tsubaki dalam sela tangisanya. Baginya Naruto adalah figur seorang kakak angkat yang sangat baik dan penyayang, walaupun perbedaan umurnya dan Naruto menunjukan ketidak pantasanya ia untuk menyebut Naruto Kakak, namun itu tidak mempengaruhinya, ia lebih senang dan lapang dada menyebut nama pemuda kuning itu dengan suffix 'nii-chan' walaupun umur mereka berbeda.

Baginya pemuda itu adalah figur yang dewasa, matang dalam memutuskan sesuatu dan dapat menjadi motivator dalam hidupnya, namun tidak lupa juga karakter-nya yang ceria yang dapat mencairkan sifat canggung dalam pembicaraan... Tapi itu dulu sekarang ia tidak mungkin lagi menjumpai senyum secerah mentari pagi yang menghangatkan jiwanya, karna pemuda itu telah pergi, hilang, dan mati. Namun ia bertekat tidak akan pernah melupakan masa-masa indah bersama pemuda itu dan suatu rahasia di balik rahasia yang hanya dia dan Naruto yang tahu, Hingga ia memanggil. pemuda kuning itu dengan sebutam 'Nii-chan'

.

.

-Unknow Pleace-

.

.

Di sebuah tempat dengan debum keras hentakan ombak menabrak tebing, berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan drees ghotic lollyta berwarna hitam, gadis itu menatap jauh ke arah laut dengan tatapan datar.

"sudah saatnya untuk menjemput 'Dia'!" gumam gadis itu dan tanpa basa basi dan memikirkam resikonya, gadis itu melompat terjun dari atas tebing menuju permukaan ombak yang hendak menerjang tebing itu.

.

.

.

-Dimensional Gap-

.

Gadis kecil yang baru saja meloncat dari tebing curam itu, tiba-tiba muncul di celah di mensional. Ia melayang dengan bebasnya seakan di tempat itu tidak berlaku lagi hukum gravitasi. Gadis itu menyebarkan indera pengelihatannya ke segala arah dengan tatapan tajam, seolah mencari sesuatu yang ia-pun tidak tahu letak dari 'benda' yang ia cari di tempat tersebut.

Selang beberapa waktu berjalan. Gadis itupun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah objek berwarna merah seperti telur atau kepompong yang melayang-layang bebas di kejauhan.

Dalam satu hentakan kuat, gadis itu terbang dengan sangat cepat menuju targetnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama dalam seketika ia sudah berada di samping kepompomg itu dan Seulas senyum tipis, namun tulus tersungging di bibir tipis nan imut berwarna pink alami itu.

"ayo pulang pangeran ku!"ucap gadis itu yang menghilang bersama kepompong merah itu di ikuti sebuah getaran udara yang menandai kepergianya.

.

.

.  
-Time Skip : Seminggu Kemudian-

.

.

.  
Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan hanya tersinari cahaya temaram. Berdiri sesosok gadis kecil bersurai hitam yang menghadap sebuah kepompong berwarna merah.

Kraaak!

Kraaak!

Suara retakan yang terdengar sangat jelas dari kepompong itu membuat gadis itu menyeringai senang karna penantiannya selama seminggu kini membuahkan hasil.

Lama kelamaan retakan itu menjalar keseluruh kepompong dan akhirnya dari dalam kepompong itu, muncul sebuah lengan berwarna putih pucat di ikuti suara patahan keras, yang membuat kepompong itu terbelah dua.

Setelah itu nampak sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang panjang sebahu dengan sedikit warna merah di ujung rambutnya, mata biru shappire berpupil merah vertikal itu menyala dalam gelap kegelapan. Wajah oval dengan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di pipinya menambah kesan cool di wajahnya

"selamat datang lagi di dunia Sekiryuutensin Naruto namikaze" sapa gadis kecil bersurai hitam.

"siapa kau Ojou-chan?"tanya Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"aku adalah Uroboros dragon, Ophis!"

"Ophis sang naga 'ketidak batasan' tidak ku sangka ternyata kau adalah seorang gadis cantik" ucap Naruto dengan seulas senyum hangat di bibirnya.

"bagi ku penampilan tidaklah penting dan hanya kedok belaka."

"yah... Ku rasa memang begitu tapi terimakasih kau telah menyelamatkan ku Ophis-chan"

Lalu hari berikutnya Ophis menyeritakan segalannya dari mulai perang tiga fraksi dan organisasi yamg ia pimpin yaitu Khaos brigade. Ophis juga menceritakan tentang tiga fraksi, dan doktrin-doktrin atas tujuannya.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan terus seperti itu tidak terasa telah satu bulan lamanya Naruto tinggal dengan Ophis. Setiap hari mereka jalani dengan keceriaan dan kebahagiaan. Tidak lupa pula Ophis meyakinkan Naruto agar bergabung dengan organisasinya dan akhirnya Naruto yang polos tanpa satupun ingatan yang ia punya percaya dan yakin kepada Ophis. Naruto, Ia bertekat mulai saat ini ia akan menuruti semua perintah Ophis karna baginya Ophis adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi dan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya sekaligus orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Karna itu Naruto menganggap semua, sebagai balas budinya terhadap Ophis dan ia bersedia untuk mengabdikan dirinya pada Ophis.

"Naruto-kun sekarang kau jemput Vali di Kuoh akademi di sana tengah di adakan pertemuan 3 fraksi" printah Ophis

"baiklah Ojou-sama!"jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut sedangkan Ophis yang di sebut 'Ojou-sama' hanya menyeburkan rona merah di kedua pipinya walaupun eksfresi wajahnya tetap datar.

.

.

.

.  
-Kuoh Akademi-

.

.

.  
Di sebuh sekolah tepatnya di Kuoh akademi tengah berlangsung pertemuan tiga fraksi besar. Namun saat tujuan dari konfrensi itu hendak memasuki tahap final, tidak di duga ada yang menyabotase konfrensi tersebut dengan serangan besar-besaran dari para penyihir Khaos brigade yang di komandani langsung oleh; Katerea Leviathan keturunan dari Maou Leviathan terdahulu sekaligus 'Secon Commender' dari golongan Maou lama

Namun hal itu dapat di atasi dengan mudah oleh Azazel walaupun harus mengorbankan lengan kirinya dan saat mereka beranggapan semua masalah telah teratasi tiba-tiba mereka harus di kejutkan oleh sebuh pengakuan.

Pengakuan dari Vali sang hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa. Ia mengaku keturunan dari Maou Lucifer terdahulu dan tentu saja itu membuat semua syok.

Di tambah pertarungan takdir antara Hakuryuuko dan Sekiryuutei yang amat dahsyat.

"hahaha sepertinya orang ini harus merasakan [Judgernaud Drive] kita Albion?"

[jangan gegabah Vali! Kau tidak akan mampu mengontrok kekuatan ku!]

"baiklah Albion"

"hey brengsek aku akan menghajar mu lagi sekarang!"teriak Issei murka.

"heeh? Jangan sok kuat Sekiryuutei mesum!" ejek sebuah suara dari atas pelindung.

Kraaaak!

Braaaak!

Berir pelindung yang menyelubungi kawasan sekolah tersebut. Hancur hingga menjadi serpihan kaca, oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan semua orang.

Semua tatapan langsung tertuju pada orang yang baru datang itu dan mereka melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan Armor naga merah seperti armor [Boosted gear scail mail] namun yang membedakanya dengan armor whels dragon hanya sayap naga merah yang membentang lebar, sepasang tanduk hitam di helm armornya, warna merah yang agak gelap dan topeng yang menyerupai helm hakuryukou tapi berwarna merah.

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau memakai armor naga merah?"tanya Issei geram pasalnya ia tidak terima ada orang yang memplagiat miliknya.

"heeh? Lalu apa urusan mu? Dan apa masalah mu kalau aku memakai armor naga merah?"

"aku tidak terima dengan pemalsuan mu itu BANGSAT!"

Wuush!

Ise menerjang orang itu dengan kecepatan penuh ia bersiap mendaratkan tinjunya kepada orang yang ia anggap sebagai plagiat itu. Namun sayang sebuh kegelapan yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja menyegel pergerakannya.

"ap-apa ini?"

"ck, kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan ku Sekiryuutei! Dan tidak sadarkah engkau dengan perbedaan kekuatan kita!"

Braaak!

Hanya dengan jari telunjuk orang itu menghempaskan Ise hingga ia terpental ke arah bangunan lain dan kembali kepada wujud semula.

'ke-kekuatan macam apa itu?'batin semua orang yang menyaksikan adegan mustahil tersebut. Merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang itu, kepada Ise Kiba, Xenovia dan Koneko menerjang ke arah orang lagi-lagi sebuah kegelapan menyegel pergerakan mereka, sedangkan orang itu hanya menyeringai

"Sudah ku katakan untuk kedua kalinya pada kalian dan ternyata kalian sangat keras kepala. kalau begitu terima ini!"

[Kamui]

Suara mekanik menggema dari sayap merah orang tersebut dan saat itu pula muncul distorsi udara dengan pusaran vortex di atas orang itu dan dari lubang vortex itu memuntahkan 3 Fuma shuriken yang melaju ke arah Kiba, Xenovia dan Koneko dalam kecepatan penuh.

Duaash!

Tapi sebelum [Fuma shuriken] itu memotong ke tiga orang tersebut sebuah tembakan [Power of destruction] memusnahkannya hingga tidak tersisa.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maksud dari serangan mu terhadap para pelayan ku?"tanya Rias dengan aura membunuh kuat, sekarang ia telah berubah! Sekarang ia bukanlah Rias yang seperti dulu! Tidak ada lagi Rias yang manja, tidak ada lagi Rias yang egois, karna sekarang baginya keselamatan pelayanya adalah preoritas utamanya. ia tidak ingin tragedi satu bulan yang lalu terulang kembali tragedi yang membuatnya defresi sampai sekarang, yaitu; tragedi kematian Naruto.

"aku?"ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk dirinya" aku bukan siapa-siapa Rias Gremory, aku hanya membela diri ku apa aku salah?"

"..." Rias membatu mendengar ucapan dari orang di hadapanya. Memang benar yang di katakan orang tersebut kalau dia hanya membela diri dan semua salah para budaknya yang termakan emosi walaupun orang itu telah memberi peringatan.

"ma..ma..ma menjatuhkan mental seseorang dalam sebuah pertarungan memanglah cara yang sangat efekif Namun itu adalah hal yang licik kau tahu? Hey Vali siapa teman mu itu? tidak mungkankan kau memiliki rival dua naga merah?" tanya Azazel yang sekarang andil bagian dalam percakapan menegangkan tersebut.

"ck,Aku malah sangat bahagia jika memiliki dua rival sekaligus dan tentunya aku juga akan sangat kesulit untuk mengalahkan kaisar Naga merah sejati ini! Namun untuk sekarang dia adalah parner ku" jawab Vali dengan seringai kemenangan

"apa maksud mu dengan kaisar naga merah sejati?"tanya Azazel

"ah... Mungkin sudah waktunya aku memperkenalkan diri. perkenalkan aku adalah The True-"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU BANGSAAAAT"

Wuuush

Braakh!

Sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba telak mengenai Naruto hingga ia terpental beberapa meter namun ia masih bisa mengimbangi keseimbangannya hingga ia tidak menabrak bangunan.

Sedangkan orang yang memukulnya yaitu Issei bernafas tersekal-sekal karna pukulan yang tadi ia lancarkan adalah pukulan yang menguras hampir seluruh tenaganya.

"orang seperti mu tidak pantas untuk mengenalkan diri mu di tempat ini! Dan sekarang aku akan membunuh mu karna telah menyakiti teman-teman ku"

"cih, kalau begitu aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara mu untuk membunuh ku! Datanglah pada ku Sekiryuutei aku akan menerima semua yang kau miliki dan buktikanlah kata-kata naif mu itu!"

"BANGSAT!"

Dengan kecepatan peneh Ise menerjang Naruto dengan mengarahkan sebuah bogom berkekuatan penuh ke arah wajahnya, tapi Naruto dapat menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan menunduk-kan kepalanya kebawah dan membalas pukulan Ise dengan sebuah pukulan lengan kanan yang mengarah ke perut Ise.

Buakh!

Pukulan itu telak mengenai Ise hingga ia terpental jauh kebelakang, tidak sampai di situ saat Ise masih meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di hadapanya dan dengan sangat cepat ia menarik lengan Ise dan menghunuskan sebuah tendangan keras di perut Ise hingga Ise terbang ke atas. Belum cukup puas dengan serangannya Naruto ikut melompat ke atas udara dengan kaki kanan yang mengacung ke atas ia mendaratkan sebuah tendangan berkecepatan roket yang telak menghantam punggung Ise yang masih melayang di udara  
Buuum!

Kawah yang lumayan besar tercipta dari serangan itu dan di inti kawah tersebut tergeletak Ise yang sudah tidak dalam mode balance breaker-nya.

"ough... ku-kuso!" rutuk Ise yang memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulutnya.

"apakah hanya ini kekuatan mu Sekiryuutei? Cih, ku kira kau dapat membuat ku bersemangat, ternyata kau hanya bermulut besar saja! Mana perkataan naif mu tadi? Mana ucapan mu tadi? Mana tekad mu tadi untuk melindungi teman teman mu? Kau... hanyalah orang yang mengandalkan emosi, dan bermulut besar!" ejek Naruto yang masih terbang di udara

"wa-walaupun begitu ta-tapi aku memiliki tujuan kuat untuk melindungi teman-teman ku!"jawab Issei yang melai berdiri walaupun dengan tertatih-tatih.

"tujuan huh? Kau fikir tujuan naif mu itu akan membuahkan hasil hah? Kau masih terlalu bodoh untuk berbicara tentang tujuan dan aku beritahu pada mu kau hanya akan menjadi sampah saat pengorbanan mu di sia-siakan oleh teman-teman mu!"

Deg!

"..." Ise tertegun saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Naruto. Di kepalanya terngiang-ngian kata-kata tersebut 'kau hanya akan menjadi sampah saat pengorbanan mu di sia-siakan oleh teman-teman mu'

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sosok Naruto orang yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Teman-temanya, Ise termenung seakan ia merasakan Dejavu saat ini walaupun ia tidak melihat Naruto langsung dalam mengorbankan nyawanya tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto mati demi mereka.

"cukup sudah aku sudah muak dengan mu Sekiryutei dan aku akan menghabisi mu di sini!" perlahan tapi pasti sebuah energi hitam terkonsentrasi di telapak tangan kanan Naruto, energi tersebut makin membesar hingg menjadi sebesar bola base ball yang di kelilingi dua cincin putih.

[Dai Rasenringu]

Ucap Naruto saat melemparkan bola energi hitam itu ke arah Ise

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

tiba-tiba suara mekanik menggelegar dan saat itu pula bola energi yang mengarah kepada Ise semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang

"cukup Naruto apa kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini dan memusnahkan rival ku?"ucap Vali yang terbang mendekati Naruto.

"maaf aku terbawa suasana. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari Vali dan kemudian mereka berdua terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut.

'sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara itu' batin Akeno.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

.  
Gomenasai para reader dan senpai-senpai sekalian. padahal saya udah janji buat update hari ini tapi yah malah jadi kaya gini.

Ok, thanks sudah membaca,men-suport, me-review dan lain-lainnya. tanpa kalian fic gaje ini bukanlah apa-apa.

sekian dari saya and jangan lupa REVIEW-nya uhyahahaha

Tony Namikaze NO Baka... Out!


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya Di The Devil Ninja Shadow

.

.  
[Dai Rasenringu]

Ucap Naruto saat melemparkan bola energi hitam itu ke arah Ise

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

tiba-tiba suara mekanik menggelegar dan saat itu pula bola energi yang mengarah kepada Ise semakin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang

"cukup Naruto apa kau ingin menghancurkan tempat ini dan memusnahkan rival ku?"ucap Vali melalui intercom kecil di telinganya lalu ia yang terbang mendekati Naruto.

"maaf aku terbawa suasana. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap Naruto yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari Vali dan kemudian mereka berdua terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut.

'sepertinya aku familiar dengan suara itu' batin Akeno.

.

.

.

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supranatural,(semi) hurt/comfort,Sci-fi

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias !Naru BUT NOT Godlike! warning: inside!

.

.

.

Chapter 7 - Who am i? My name is Namikaze Naruto not Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

.  
Pagi yang cerah di jalan raya menuju Kuoh Akademi yang di penuhi para pelajar untuk menuju sekolahnya, sedangkan di depan gerbang Kuoh akademi melintas dengan kecepatan top speed sebuah motor sport ber-merk Kawasaki Ninja RR berwarna black carbone, dengan timeline yang tepat motor tersebut melakukan break side dan dengan mulus motor tersebut terparkir di tengah ramainya halaman parkir.

Sedangkan para siswa-siswi hanya dapat tekjub dan penasaran saat melihat sang pengendara melakukan hal yang termasuk kategori gila di tempat parkir yang sudah sangat padat.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya pria yang mengendarai motor tersebut membuka jacket hitam ber-hody yang ia kenakan serta helm yang menutupi wajah dari sang pemuda.

"Kyaaaaaaaa Naruto-senpai"

"Itu Naruto-kuuuuun"

"Tampannyaaaaaaa"

Jeritan histeris terdengar dari para siswi saat melihat wajah tampan dari sang pengemudi, sedangkan pemuda pirang yang mendengarkan namanya di sebut hanya bisa cengho, pasalnya baru pertama ia masuk ke sekolah ini tapi namanya sudah sangat tenar di tempat ini

"apa aku sangat tampan hingga mereka mengenalku?" ucap Naruto kikuk plus sedikit narsis saat menanggapi teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para gadis. Setelah mengalami ketulian sementara? Ia mulai berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sedangkan tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang siswi yang berada di depan gerbang masuk menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ku harap ini ha-hanya ilusi" lirih seorang gadis bersurai panjang berwarna merah semerah darah  
"Bu..."

"...chou"

"Buchou"

"Ah... A-ada apa Issei?" jawab Rias reflek dan baru sadar dari lamunannya saat ia memalingkan kepalanya kebelakan ia mendapati Issei dan yang lain menatapnya heran.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Buchou?"

"maaf! Aku baik-baik saja Ise. Baiklah ayo kita menuju ruang klub" jawab Rias cepat setelah itu ia bergegas menuju ruangan klub di ikuti para budaknya.'sepertinya ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Buchou!' batin Ise saat menyadari tingkah laku Rias yang tidak seperti biasa.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Beberapa saat kemudia lonceng sekolah berbunyi menandakan aktifitas para siswa siswi akan segera di mulai. Sedangkan Naruto berdiri dihadapan sebuah ruangan dengan papan kecil bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah' yang terdapat di pintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"ya silahkan masuk" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu dengan perlahan Naruto membuka ruangan tersebut dan duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan kepala sekolah.

"maaf mengganggu saya murid baru di sekolah ini jadi menemui anda"

"ah baiklah jadi anda ya murid baru itu? Wajah anda mengingatkan saya dengan siswa yang pindah sebulan yang lalu!" ujar kepala sekolah dan itu membuat Naruto paham atas kejadian yang membuatnya tuli sementara di tempat parkir'pantas saja'batin Naruto.

"baiklah Namikaze-san kelas anda ada di lantai 2 tepatnya kelas XI,B"

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu untuk menuju kelas. permisi" jawab Naruto seraya membungkukan tubuhnya setelah itu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

"haaaah merepotkan sekali, kenapa Ojou-sama memerintahkan ku bersekolah di pusat aliansi tiga fraksi ya? Kalau ketahuankan bisa bahaya" gerutu Naruto di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelas XI,B

Brukh

"ii-ittai" pekik Naruto yang tiadak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"kau!" sedangkan gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang mengenakan kacamata yang menjadi korban syok setengah mati melihat siapa yang menabraknya dan berada di hadapapannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan binggun dari pemuda di hadapannya gadis tersebut menghambur memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto nii-chan" gumam gadis tersebut di sela isakan tangisnya. Sedangkan pria yang di beluk hanya bisa membalas pelukan gadis tersebut, dan binggung pasalnya ia tidak sama sekali mengenal di gadis di hadapannya

"hey nona kau menyebut ku... Nii-chan?" ucap Naruto bingun. Mendengar nada bingun dari pria yang di peluknya gadis berkacamata tersebut menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"dasar baka! Jangan bercanda dengan tidak mengenal ku Nii-chan!"

Merasa ada yang salah Naruto melepas pelukan gadis tersebut dengan paksa dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya di lantai.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal mu Nona! aku murid baru di sekolah ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Deg!

Tsubaki sontak menggelang tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Rasa sakit yang sangat terasa di dadanya berdesir makin kencang saat orang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"cu-cukup Nii-chan! Bercanda mu tidak lucu, kau tahu!" bentak Tsubaki seraya mendorong Naruto hingga membentur dinding. Lalu gadis itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dengan hati yang sangat terasa sesak meninggal Naruto yang masih bersandar di dinding.

"sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?" ucap Naruto bingung dan tanpa ambil pusing, ia melenggang pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju ruang kelasnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"permisi Sensei, saya murid baru di kelas ini" seru Naruto dari luar kelas setelah mengetuk pelan daun pintu berwarna putih, dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan XI.B di atas pintu tersebut.

"ah...silahkan masuk Namikaze-san!"

"Ha'i" jawabnya pelan seraya memauka pintu geser ruangan tersebut dan melangkah masuk kedalam kelas yang mulai sunyi. Naruto dapat melihat kearah siswi-siswi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' sedangkan para siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, kecuali dua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"ti-tidak mungkin"

"Na-naruto-san?" gumam Ise dan Asia bersamaan saat menatap pemuda di hadapanya dengan tatapan mustahil.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri mu Namikaze-san" mendengarkan instruksi dari sang Sensei Naruto mengangguk tanda paham dan mengirup nafas sejenak.

"perkenalkan. Aku Namikaze Naruto dan kalian cukup memanggilku dengan nama Naruto! Karna aku tidak suka dengan formalitas" ucap Naruto dengan wajah inocent serta ber-Ojigi-ria tidak lupa dengan senyumanya yang membuat para gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Lapar' seakan mengatakan. cepat-terkam-aku-atau-aku-yang-akan-menerkam-mu.

"Baiklah kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hyodou-san. Hyodou-san tolong angkat lengan mu"

Dengan gerakan yang lesu Ise mengangkat lengannya, setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di sebelah Ise

"tolong bantuanya Ise-san" ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis terpatri di bibirnya 'Sekiryuutei eh? Menarik'

Deg!

Entah kenapa saat Naruto duduk Ise merasakan dadanya bergolak rasa takut, sedih, kecewa, dan entah apa... menjadi satu hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Namun perasaan dan aura itu hanya ia rasakan sekejap mata.

[Partner ini...]

'ya Ddraig! Tidak salah lagi aura naga ini... Sama persis dengan orang yang menyerang kita di pertemuan 3 fraksi. aku juga merasakannya tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak merasakanya lagi'

[mungkinkah Aura tersebut berasal dari pemuda yang ada di samping mu?]

'aku juga tidak tahu pasti yang jelas sekarang aura itu sudah lenyep dan aku tidak bisa merasakannya juga di tubuh orang di sebelahku'

[apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?]

'entahlah Ddraig'

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga lonceng berbunyi tanda waktunya istirahat telah tiba. Para murid meninggalkan kelas secara bersamaan menuju tempat mereka masing-masing untuk menyantap bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, merasa bosan di kelas dan tidak memungkinkannya untuk pergi ke kantin dengan alasan takut di serang oleh gadis-gadis yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Lapar' maka dari itu ia memilih pergi menuju taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah dekat sebuah gedung sekolah tua yang menurutnya sudah tak terpakai.

"banyak sekali aura sihir di gedung itu" ucapnya saat berjalan melewati gedung sekolah lama tapi tampaknya ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju sebuah pohon besar yang agak jauh dari gedung sekolah lama. Dan memilih mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkan yang ku katakan!" seru Ise kepada semua orang yang berada di ruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

"ya, aku percaya Ise karena Tsubaki pun mengalami hal serupa seperti mu tadi" ucap Sona lirih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruangan tersebut bersama para budaknya.

"jangan sampai Buchou melihat semua ini" semua mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Akeno, pasalnya mereka tidak tega melihat Rias yang masih terpuruk sampai sekarang atas insiden kematian Naruto.

Dan untungnya Rias sedang pergi ke dunia bawah dan tidak berada di ruangan itu jadi mereka bisa mencegah barang hanya sesaat, agar Rias tidak melihat Naruto yang lain.

"tapi kenapa wajah pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto? Dan Hanya rambut yang agak panjang dan berwarna kemerahan yang membedakan mereka?" kali ini sang Fuku-kaicho yang turut andil bagian. Ia masih yakin bahwa Naruto si anak baru adalah Naruto Nii-channya.

"Tsubaki. aku tahu kau merindukan Naruto kamipun begitu! Tapi Naruto murid baru itu bukanlah Naruto yang kita kenal"

"aku paham Kiba-kun kalau mereka berbeda! tapi... Aku juga yakin kalau Naruto ini adalah Naruto nii-chan!"

Kiba, Sona, Ise dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam saat sifat emosional Tsubaki yang hanya ia keluarkan di hadapan Naruto kini muncul di hadapan yang lain. Isak tangis yang sudah dipendamnya kini pecah seketika. Tidak peduli imej-nya yang dingin dan datarnya rusak di hadapan teman-teman. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang sudah menumpuk atau bahkan menggunung di dalam hatinya. Persetan dengan rasa malu, persetan dengan pandangan teman-teman yang tahu sifat aslinya. Yang terpenting bagi Tsubaki hanyalah menangis sepuas-puasnya untuk meringankan beban di hati.

Greeeb!

Tsubaki terhenjak saat merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari pelukan seseorang yang terasa asing namun menenangkan hatinya.

"menangislah! Sepuas mu keluarkan semua rasa di hati mu, dan bila tidak ada lagi yang menjadi sandran mu untuk menangis... Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu, menjadi sandaran mu, menjadi tempat mu untuk mencurahkan keluh kesah di hati mu. Maka dari itu... Menangislah di pelukan ku"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan tindakan yang ada di hadapan mereka tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu. Begitu pula Tsubaki yang langsung menangis haru dan mengeluarkan seluruh rasa di hati didekapan seorang pria yang mau menjadi sandaranya.

"A-arigtou Kiba-kun" lirih Tsubaki didalam pelukan pria tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kiba. Ya Kiba pria itu, pria yang memeluk Tsubaki adalah Kiba. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah di anggap Naruto sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Begitu pula Kiba di samping ia bisa merasakan sakit dan kesedihan gadis yang berada di pelukannya ia juga memiliki sebuah rasa terhadap gadis kacamata itu

'mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ku pada adik angkat mu Naruto' batin Kiba saat ia masih mendekap gadis yang ia sangat sayangi.

"Hueeeeee, ternyata kau sangat Romantis Kiba" teriak Iseei dan Saji di tengah-tengah tangisan ala anime mereka.

.

.

.

-Tempat persembunyian Ophis-

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan megah yang tampak seperti kastil pada zaman eropa clasic. Seorang gadis loly bersurai hitam duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat dengan gaya elegan, lengan mungilnya menggenggam sebuah gelas wine yang memiliki isi cairan berwarna kuning bening beraroma anggur fermentasi,

Sebuah sesapan singkat di lakukan gadis itu untuk merasakan lagi rasa khas anggur hasil fermentasi berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya yang ada didalam gelas miliknya, sebelum ia membuka suara.

"bagaimana sekolah pertama mu pangeran ku?" tanya gadis itu kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

Mengambil gelas yang sama dengan gadis di sampingnya, pemuda itu menuangkan Wine putih kedalam gelas, menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu sesaat sebelum ia menyesap isi yang ada di gelasnya sedikit.

"haah, sangat merepotkan dan yang lebih penting kenapa Ojou-sama memerintahkan ku bersekolah di markas aliansi tiga fraksi utama?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Naruto, gadis yang di panggil Ojou-sama itu malah terkikik geli

"mou~ kenapa kau malah tertawa sih Ophis!?" melihat tingkah Naruto yang merengek seperti anak kecil mau tidak mau Ophis menaikan intensitas tawanya sambil memegang perutnya yang agak sakit karna tingkah lucu dari pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"maaf maaf, ok, aku ada sebuah misi untuk mu"

"Misi apa itu Ojou-sama?"

"ekhm bulan depan dampingi aku untuk datang melihat Rating game iblis muda di Underworld"

"hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Naruto ragu sekaligus bingung terhadap Ophis, karena Ophis dan Naruto termasuk anggota teroris bernama Khaos brigade yang notabenenya adalah musuh dari tiga fraksi dan kini Ophis mengajaknya 'berkunjung' ke markas musuh?

What the hell!

'kadang-kadang aku tidak habis fikir terhadap dewa naga-sama yang satu ini'

"Tidak! Kau tidak salah dengar Naruto aku serius dengan ini! ah... dan satu lagi temui Vali di Tokyo malam ini!" perintah Ophis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan perintah dari Ojou-samanya.

"ne~ Ophis apakah kau masih berharap untuk menyingkirkan Great Red?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"tentu! Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan celah dimensional" jawab Ophis seraya menanggahkan wajahnya untkuk melihat gelapnya langit malam.

"tapi kalau kau menyingkirkan Great Red sekarang itu sama saja kau membunuh ku tahu! Karna aku masih belum terbangun, dan entah kapan kebangkitan ku terjadi."

"..." Ophis tertegun seketika saat mendengar ucapan pria di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa pemuda di sampingnya adalah makhluk pertama yang menjadi inkarnasi dari Great Red walaupun kekuatanya masih sangat rendah dibanding Great Red dan dirinya karena Naruto masih dalam peroses pertumbuhan dan entah kapan ia terbangun menjadi Great Red selanjutnya.

"maafkan aku Naruto... Aku menyesal mengatakan itu" ucap Ophis lirih dan menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi baru saja ia menundukan wajahnya, ia harus terhenjak dan mendongak karena sebuah lengan kekar menyentuk dagunya. Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lambat saat Iris violet bertemu dengan blue shappire yang meneduhkan bagi siapa saja yang memandangnya.

"tenanglah kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada ku, apa lagi menyesalinya. Aku paham dengan apa yang kau rasakan, jadi aku tidak akan marah pada mu"

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir ranum gadis naga tersebut dan membuat seberkas semburan rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"arigatou, my princess" ucap Ophis yang sudah berada dalam pemelukan Naruto. Sedangkan pria blonde itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengelus surai hitam indah nan lembut milik Ophis.

"lalu...?"lanjut Ophis tentunya masih dalam pelukan Naruto.

"hah? Lalu? Apa maksud mu lalu Ojou-sama?"

"apa kau lupa pukul berapa sekarang?"

"tidak aku tidak lupa! dan sekarang pukul 7 malam"

"bagus kalau begitu! Kau mau memilih berangkat sekarang? atau menjadi guling peluk ku saat tidur?" tanya Ophis yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto dan tersenyum sangat manis menurut Author tapi menurut Naruto senyuman yang sangat manis dari gadis di hadapannya adalah maut untuknya.

Gleek!

"a-aku memilih berangkat sekarang... Selamat malam Ojou-sama" dan setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut karena ia lebih baik memilih bertempur melawan satu squadron iblis dari pada harus menjadi guling peluk dewa Naga-sama itu.

"dasar bayi naga sialan! sebegitu menyeramkannya kah aku saat tidur? Paling juga cuma membuatnya patah tulang" .

.

.

.

-Tokyo, Jepang-

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Cao cao?"

Angin malam berhebus dengan sangat kencang menerpa rambut-rambut dari lima orang yang tengah berhadapan di salah satu puncak gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo

"keinginan ku? Ah... Aku hanya ingin mengetes kemampuan salah satu anggota tim mu yang baru Vali!" seru seorang pemuda berwajah oriental dengan nada angkuh. Tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukan sebuah tombak berkekuatan suci yang sangat besar di bahunya.

"cih, apa yang kau maksud itu adalah Naruto?" kini giliran Arthur yang andil bagian sebagai kelompok dari tim Vali sedangkan sang ketua yaitu Vali hanya mendengus meremehkan orang yang ada di hadapannya atau yang di identifikasi-kan bernama Cao cao.

"yap, benar sekali! Saat aku mendengar bahwa dia satu-satunya makhluk yang mendapatkan eksistensi sebagai inkarnasi Great Red, entah kenapa hasrat ku untuk bertarung terasa bergolak" jawab Cao cao yang masih setia mengetuk-ngetukan tombak di bahunya.

"cih, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu untuk bertarung dengannya, kau selalu saja iri terhadap ku Cao cao dan bertingkah seenaknya dan satu lagi apa kau lupa kita dalam satu organisasi!"

"hahaha, siapa yang tidak iri hati kepada mu Vali? Kau tahu? Semua anggota dalam Khaos brigade iri terhadap mu karna kau satu-satunya yang tidak sejalan dengan kami!"

"dasar brengsek" dalam sekejap Vali melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mencoba untuk menutup jarak antaranya dan Cao cao. Setelah itu Vali menghantamkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Cao cao

Tapi dengan sangat mudah Cao cao menahan pukulan Vali dengan menyilangkan tombaknya tepat di wajahnya, Tidak tinggal diam dan masih dalam posisi bertahan Cao cao mengayunkan tombaknya Vertikal ke arah Vali namun Vali yang sudah terlebih dahulu melompat ke belakang membuat serangan Cao cao tidak berguna.

[Rasenringu]

Cao cao sempat syok saat indra pendengarannya mengintrupsikannya untuk mendongak keatas dan saat itu pula ia harus sekuat tenaga menahan sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat seukuran bola kasti yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Buuuum!

Sebuah ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar terjadi setelah Cao cao terhantam serangan kejutan tersebut, walaupun begitu jangan remehkan dia sebagai ketua golongan pahlawan dan pemegang tombak suci, kalau harus kalah dengan serangan bersekala sedang. Buktinya beberapa detik setelah serangat tersebut telak mengenai Cao cao, Cao cao bangkit kembali dengan tubuh tanpa luka walaupun pakaian yang ia kenakan agak rusak di sana sini.

"hohoho jadi ini? Skiryuusintei yang di rahasiakan oleh Ophis?"

"kalau memang benar! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada ku?" tanya pemuda pirang yang baru saja datang dan memberi 'hadiah selamat datang' kepada Cao Cao. Mengapa begitu? Karena menurut insting alamiahnya yang sudah ada sejak dahulu, saat ada orang asing yang menyerang teman mu maka itu adalah musuh mu.

(jadi? Sikat aja dulu baru nanya)

"sebenarnya aku ingin bertarung dengan mu Uzumaki- ah... Bukan! tapi Namikaze-san, namun melihat posisi ku yang di kepung oleh lima orang... bukankah pertarungan ini tidak menguntungkan dan akan membosankan? jadi aku mohon undur diri dulu dan ingat! Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertarung Namikaze Naruto!"

"Uuh" tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sangat keras dan terasa sakit. Sontak saja semua anggota tim Vali menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nyaaa?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada khawatir saat menyangga tubuh Naruto yang hendak jatuh.

"jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja! Hanya sediki sakit kepala" Naruto yang untuk sekedar meyakinkan gadis yang telah membantunya walaupun sebenarnya kondisi Naruto sendiri jauh dari kata baik.

'Orang itu memanggil ku Uzumaki? Apa maksudnya? jelas-jelas nama ku adalah Namikaze Naruto bukan Uzumaki Naruto' batin Naruto.

"Kuroka sebaiknya kau antarkan Naruto ke tempat Ophis biar kami yang melanjutkan misi ini" perintah Vali sedangkan Kuroka hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir transfortasi.

"tampaknya kita tidak bisa membiarkan Cao cao untuk memberitahu Identitas asli Naruto"

"kau benar Bikou, masih terlalu cepat untuk memberitahu identitas asli Naruto sebagai The Devil Ninja Shadow. karena pasti dia akan kembali lagi kepelukan Rias gremory dan Aku tidak mau melihat perempuan sialan itu membuat Naruto menderita lagi karena bagaimanapun dia telah ku anggap sebagai keluarga ku, walaupun kami baru saling mengenal beberapa bulan yang lalu" ucap Vali penuh tekad di setiap perkataanya.

'kau mulai berubah Vali' batin Bikou dan Arthur seraya tersenyum menanggapi ketua sekaligus sahabat mereka.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

.  
-Naruto's Dream-

.

.

"KAA-SAN"teriak seorang pemuda saat mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadannya.

"Naruto cepat pergi biar Tou-san yang melawan orang-orang itu!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang bertarung melawan beberapa orang pembantai.

"tapi Tou-san aku haru-" "tidak ada tapi tapian pergilah walau hanya kau seorang dan selamatkan harta paling berharga clan kita Tou-san percaya pada mu"

"baiklah Tou-san"jawab pemuda tersebut sambil membawa kotak hitam besar di punggungnya.

"Tou-san aku berjanji demi martabat dan dan harga diri clan kita aku Naruto Uzumaki Araskage bersumpah akan menuntut balas walaupun aku harus menjual jiwaku kepada iblis sekalipun!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut tidak jarang saat dia berlari ada musuh yang menghadangnya tapi dia bisa membunuh semua penghalang tersebut walaupun  
tanpa ia sadari perutnya telah terobek dan bolong oleh beberapa tombak saat tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit dari luka-lukanya pemuda tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Namun tepat sebelu kesadarannya pergi meninggal raga, Naruto samar-samar melihat sosok gadis bersurai merah, merah yang serupa bunga mawar berduri dan merah sepekat darah.

"jadi? Kau bersedia menjual jiwa mu kepada iblis demi membalas dendam mu? Kalau begitu... hiduplah untuk ku, jadilah pelayan ku dan balaskan dendam clan mu!"

Arrgggggggg" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang saat bangun dari mimpinya. Nafas memburu, detak jantung yang tidak stabil, dan sakit kepala yang terasa ingin memecahkan kepalannya.

"apa maksudnya ini? dan siapa gadis berambut merah itu?"gumam Naruto yang kini dalam otaknya di penuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar akal sehat ditambah ucapan Cao cao dan gadis berkacamata yang ia tabrak di sekolah kemarin mengingang-ngian di telinganya bagaikan kaset rusak.

"siapa aku sebenarnya?"

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUE!

A/N : halo semua! Im come back(lambai-lambai kaya banci kaleng) dan entah kenapa gara-gara cukup lama gx ngetik fic ini... Gaya tulisan di fic ini agak aneh dan mungkin bikin sakit mata

Oh iya ada yang tau solusinya? Kenapa ya setiap saya udah upload, udah di sunting, and udah di update ada aja yang ilang entah itu hurupnya atau kalimatnya

Ada yang bisa bantu? Kalau ada silahkan bantu saya!

Dan terakhir apakah Naruto Goodlike? No No No di sini memang Naru seperti terlihat godlike karna jadi inkarnasi Great Red tapi sebenernya tu Gx godlike! Naru cuma strong! Dalam batas tertentu! Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas tentang perbedaan strong dan Godlike coba kamu buka salah satu fic Ren Akatsuki-senpai (jupa judulnya) di situ ada perngertian dan perbedaan Godlike sama Strong!

Jadi udah jelaskan? Naru di sini gx godlike!

Ok silahkan Review,keritik,saran atau mungkin flame? Bagi yang berkenan!

sampai jumpa lagi! JAA!


	8. Sekiryuutei VS Sekiryuushintei

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supernatural, hurt/comfort,

Pairings : Naru X ?

Warning! : Typo(s), Miss Typo, Abal-abal, Gaje, Ancur, Campur aduk dan bikin sakit mata!

.

.

.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias

.

.  
(A/N: kali ini saya akan memberikan sedikit saran pada para readers. Tepat pada scan pertarungannya untuk lebih mendramatisir dan medapatkan fell membaca yang lebih terasa dengarkan lagu: [Akatsuki. By; Baby Metal.] Nanti akan saya beri tanda untuk mulai memainkan lagunya)

.

.

.  
Chapter 8 - Ketetapan hati: Sekiryuutei VS Sekiryuushintei (Ketika nyawa di pertaruhkan Demi orang-orang yang berharga)

.

.

.

.  
-Rias P.O.V On Flash Back-

.

.  
"Naruto-kun apakah kau ada waktu hari ini?"

tanya ku kepada pemuda pirang berkulit tan dan tiga pasang guratan halus yang menghiasi pipinya. pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage. dia adalah budak ku yang beberapa bulan lalu ku re-inkarnasi dan hanya mengkonsumsi satu buah bidak Pawn 'Mutation Peace' namun walaupun begitu, dia adalah salah satu dari 4 budak ku yang paling ku sayangi, dan jujur sebenarnya aku juga sudah jatuh hati kepada pamuda itu saat pertama kali bertemu denganya disebuah hutan yang terletak di kaki gunung fuji dekat pemukiman ninja yang sudah porak poranda.

aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan karna ketampanannya tapi kepada kecerdasanya, tekat kuat untuk terus hidup, mau berkerja keras, berjuang sekuat tenaga, dan pantang menyerah walaupun berulang ulang kali harus terjatuh dia pasti akan bankit dan terus bangkit. maka dari itulah dia pria pertama yang mampu mencuri hati ku.

"maaf Ojou-sama, hari ini Sirzachs-sama memberiku sebuah misi yang harus di kerjakan sekarang"

"jadi begitu? baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ya" walaupun aku menjawabnya dengan nada riang dan senyuman tapi itu hanya kedok ku untuk menutupi kekecewaan ku.

"kenapa kau selalu mengabaikan ku Naruto-kun"gumam ku saat pemuda itu telah pergi dari ruangan ini.

Sudah ke sekian kalinya Naruto mengabaikan ajakan kencan ku dengan alasan Misi,Misi, dan Misi. Apa tidak ada alasan lain di kepalanya kucuali misi? Terkadang aku bingung dengan perasaan ini...  
Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya?

Walaupun iya tapi sepertinya sangat sulit untuk membuatnya sadar terhadap perasaan ku. Di samping dia bodoh dalam masalah hati dia juga tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar berduaan dan berbincang-bincang dengan ku. Hampir setiap hari dia pergi melakukan Misi entah itu dari Onii-sama ataupun dari Otou-sama.

Bisa dikatakan dalam satu hari hanya 2 jam dia bisa berkumpul dengan kami. Setiap di sekolahpun tepatnya waktu istirahat dia lebih memilik untuk menuju ruang OSIS walaupun dia adalah anggota dari club penelitian ilmu gaib. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disana tapi usut punya usut dia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis anggota Osis atau lebih tepatnya wakil ketua Osis sekaligus Queen dari Sona sahabtku dari kecil.

Mendengar kabar burung seperti itu sontak saja membuat ku cemburu buta, dan langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak pergi ke ruang Osis lagi.

Tapi akhirnya aku salah fham terhadap Naruto karena gadis yamg bernama Shinra Tsubaki itu ternyata adik angkatnya Naruto.

Aku merasa menyesal telah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, aku takut karena kebodohan ku itu membuatnya menjauhi ku dan aku tidak mau Naruto menjauhi ku apa lagi sampai membenci ku.

.

.

.

Hari berganti dengan cepat tidak terasa sudah dua tahun aku memendam perasaan ini. Mungkin saking lamanya aku memendam rasa ini... aku dapat menghilangkanya, membuangnya atau menghapusnya tapi... Tetap saja perasaan ini terus dan terus tumbuh tidak seperti yang ku harapkan.

Tepat saat aku menginjakan kaki ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. tepatnya saat aku memulai tahun pelajaran ke tiga sekaligus tahun akhir aku belajar di Kuoh akademi. Aku sangat bahagia karena mendapat kabar dari Onii-sama tentang Naruto yang di bebaskan tugas sebagai tangan kirinya walaupun hanya beberapa bulan, dengan alasan

"Naruto adalah bagian keluarga mu Rias! Bukankah di butuhkan waktu luang, untuk lebih dekat dengan keluarga mu? Maka dari itu Naruto akan aku bebas tugaskan untuk sementara waktu.!" tukas Onii-sama.

Aku sangat bahagia dan bersyukur dengan itu karena Naruto akan memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk berada di sisi ku dan lebih mudah untuk ku mendekatinya.

Namun... Harapan dan kesempatan saja tidak cukup. Semua harapan Kesabaran ku tidak berguna sama sekali buktinya tetap saja Dia menolak ajakan ku dan mengacuhkan ku dengan alasan...

"Maaf Buchou, ada proyek besar yang sedang ku kerjakan jadi aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan mu... Sumimasen... Buchou!" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku itu sontak saja membuat hati ku perih entah karena ucapannya, atau karena rasa yang sudah terlalu lama aku pendam dan tanpa ku sadari aku membentaknya.

"Terserah kau saja Naruto! Aku muak! Dasar Baka, Baka, Bakaaaa!" aku berteriak sekuat ku dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya dengan aliran air yang sudah menganak sungai di kedua mata ku.

Hari berganti dan terus berganti pada suatu ketika aku mendapatkan budak baru dan yang mengejutkan ku adalah ia mengkonsumsi sebanyak 7 buah bidak Pawn.

Wow... Jumlah yang fantastis untuk seorang remaja mesum macam dia... Tapi karena aku ingat dengan ucapan Onii-sama tentang potensi seorang Pawn, Tanpa fikir panjang dan menghitung resikonya aku mereinkarnasinya.

Pemuda itu adalah Hyodou Isse seorang remaja kelas XI dengan tingkat kemesuman bintang 5 tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap menerimanya dengan senyum hangat dan begitupula seluruh keluarga iblis ku.

Pada suatu ketika terjadi perdebatan sengit antara kami karena Isse menentang ku dan terus memaksa untuk menyelamatkan temannya Asia Argento seorang biarawati yang memiliki Sacred Gear bernama Twiligh Healing.

Walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkan budak manis ku untuk menggempur greja usang yang menjadi markas Datenshi dan tapi aku tertegun mendengar jawabn dari Ise dan itu sukses untuk membiarkannya menggempur greja tua itu seorang diri.

"Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah! Tapi... Orang yang meninggalkan temannya dalam bahaya... Lebih dari 'Sampah' "

Ok itu membuatku bungkam dan mau tidak mau harus membantunya walaupun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Selesai kami mengempur gereja itu aku mendapatkan budak baru yaitu Asia Argento yang mengkonsumsi bidak Bishop dan menjadi budak ku yang ke 6.

Dan... Entah kenapa aku mulai merasa prasaan aneh terhadap Ise karena tekad dan kemauanya yang besar itu membuat ku kagum terhadapnya dan mulai bisa melupakan perasaan ku terhadap Naruto. Namun aku tidak membencinya aku tetap menyayanginya walaupun sudah mulai tidak mencintain

"Terkadang yang Istimewa bisa tergantikan dengan yang selalu ada!"

Begitulah yang sekarang ku rasakan.

.

.

.

-Rias P.O.V off And Flash Back end-

.

.

.  
-Gremory mansions, Underworld-

.

.

.  
Tidak terasa liburan musim panas sudah memasuki minggu ketiga tepat dua minggu batas waktu latihan keras yang di lakukan oleh kelompok Gremory, namun bagi Hyodou Issei latihan keras yang di sebutkan oleh teman-temanya itu adalah latihan neraka bagi dirinya sendiri.

Coba kau bayangkan?

Berada di gunung seorang diri tanpa perbekalan, tanpa persiapan berkemah, tanpa teman dan tanpa seorangpun yang menemani mu! Hanya ada hewan-hewan buas, pohon-pohon lebat, tanaman yang tidak kau ketahui apa kegunaanya mungkin saja itu bisa menjadi bahan makanan atau malah menjadi racun yang siap bembunuh mu.

Hanya ada naga, ya seekor naga dengan kelas Dragon King yang menemani mu walaupun dengan nafas api yang setiap saat dapat membakar mu dan menjadikan mu Barbeqiu siap saji.

Entah karena nasif buruk yang selalu mendatanginya atau memang itu takdir dari Hyodou Issei. Dilatih oleh salah satu mantan Dragon King bernama Tennin The Dragon Meteor di tengah-tengah hutan belantara di atas gunung yang jauh dari peradaban. jangankan untuk sekedar istirahat, waktu sang rembulan datang menggantikan sang mentaripun dia harus tidur beralaskan dedaunan raksasa yang bisa ia temukan sembari tetap memasang ke siagaan karena sang Sensei selalu saja menembakinya dengan api panas yang dapat melelehkan batu koral.

"haah~ mungkin ini adalah kesialan ku. Karena sekeras itupun aku berlatih aku belum bisa mencapai Balance Breaker" Ise menghela nafas dengan keras sedangkan bahunya merosot turun dari empuknya sofa berwarna crimsons yang tengah menjadi tempat duduknya.

"ufufufu~ tapi walau begitu mengenaskanya latihan mu dan belum mencapai Balance Breaker, tubuh Ise-kun terlihat sangat atletis"

Ya memang benar yang di ucapkan sang Queen. Berkat pelatihan neraka itu stamina dan kekuatan Ise meningkat dengan drastis bahkan otot-otot tangan dan dadanya menjadi lebih atletis, ketimbang sebelum diadakanya pelatihan itu.

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah berkumpul... Silahkan beristirahatlah seharian ini karena nanti sore kita akan mendatangi pesta yang di sponsori oleh Yondai Maou di istana Lucifer" giliran Rias yang kini angkat bicara. Sebagi tuan rumah sekaligus majikan Rias tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat raut-raut kelelahan dari para budaknya.

"ha'i Buchou!" ucap mereka serempak sebelum meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut untuk menuju kamar masing-masing begitupula dengan Rias yang melenggang pergi menuju kamar peribadinya.

.

.

.

-Ouroboros Casthile-

.

"Haaaah~ bosanya!"

Berbaring di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat seorang pemuda pirang yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atas mendesah dengan keras. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia melakukan hal tersebut, tidak adanya misi dan di tinggal Ophis beberapa hari di kastil clasic sebesar ini, seorang diri pula, membuatnya sangat bosan! Mungkin untuk hari pertama dan kedua itu tidak masalah baginya karena ada Le fay Pentragon salah satu anggota tim Vali sekaligus adik dari sahabatnya si tuan tampan Arthur. dan Kuroka yang menemaninya, namun hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bosan, karena Le Fay dan Kuroka pergi sejak pagi tadi dan belum kembali sampai sesore ini? hanya ada SMS yang di kirim oleh Kuroka tadi siang dan itu langsung membuatnya down sekatika saat membuka dan membaca pesan singkat nista yang ada di-LCD Smart phone-nya.

[To: Naru-nyaaa~]

[Kalau kau lapar makan saja ramen dan mie instan milik ku! didalam kulkas tapi sebagai gantinya tolong kau cucikan pakaian ku termasuk bra dan pakaian dalamnya... Ok! nyaa~]

Yah... Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan nista yang tertera di layar LCD smart phone Naruto.

"haaah" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas. dia hampir mati kebosanan kalau saja smart phone-nya tidak bergetar dan berdering nyaring.

"Kuroka? Tumben, dia sampai menelphone ku? Biasanya pelit pulsa jangankan telepon buat Online di FB aja minjem hape gue"

Bukannya mejawab panggilan dari si pemanggil sang pemuda blonde itu malah bertingkah mulai OOC dan menyinggung-nyinggung salah satu social network yang sedang tenar pada masanya.

"Moshi... Moshi?"

'Naruto! Kau dimana nyaa~?'

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan di kastil reot ini sih" sembur Naruto yang langsung mencak-mencak sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh geli saat mendengar jawaban dari sang pemuda.

'ufufufu~ kalau begitu datanglah ke menara tokyo sekarang aku butuh bantuan mu'

"baiklah tunggu aku tiga puluh menit lagi"

'Ok dah!' jawab Kuroka cepat dan langsung memutus pangilanya sebelah pihak

"hei kucing genit! tunggu! jangan di matiin dulu"

Tut... Tut... Tut...!

"sial! akukan mau menanyakan padanya dimana tempat bra dan pakaian dalamnya yang belum ku cuci. tapi... sudahlah aku harus bergegas sekarang"

ternyata bukan hanya Kuroka yang nista tapi Pemuda kuning itu juga nista -_-

.

.

-Menara tokyo-

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau nyaa~?" ucap seorang gadis sexy yang mengenakan yukata hitam senada rambutnya yang agak bergelombang, sembari melumpuhkan beberapa penyihir yang ada di hadapanya.

"maaf saja ya ini juga gara-gara kau! Menyuruh ku untuk mencuci bra dan pakaian dalam mu tahu!" balas sesosok pemuda yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah robekan dimensi dan tanpa fikir panjang pemuda itu menghajar dua penyihir yang ingin menembak Kuroka dengan sihir api.

"haaah~ dasar bayi Naga dan kucing genit, selalu saja bertengkar ketika bertemu" celetuk seorang gadis kecil yang menggunakan topi penyihir.

"Diam kau Le Fay!" jawab Naruto dan kuroka bersamaan saat meninju wajah seorang penyihir malang yang menjadi korban dari kedua orang tersebut.

"apakah sudah beres?" tanya Naruto tanpa sadar saat di sekeliling mereka berserakan mayat-mayat penyihir yang sudah mulai mengurai menjadi debu.

"mungkin tapi aku meminta mu kesini bukan untuk membantu kami membereskan sampah-sampah penghianat ini!" tolak Kuroka dengan anggukan setuju dari Le Fay yang entah kenapa jadi mulai OOC?

Twich!

Sebuah perempatan bertengger manis di dahi Naruto. ia merasa kesal karena bantuanya di sini tidak di butuhkan."Dasar kucing Genit! Apa maksud mu haah? Sudah bagus aku mau membantu mu untuk membersihkan sampah-sampah ini! Tapi apa yang ku dapat?... hikz... Demi kolor Great Red Otou-sama kenapa aku harus selalu di abaikan!"

Sedangkan Kuroka dan Le Fay hanya berkeringat jatuh menyaksikan kenistaan dari inkarnasi Great Red yang ada dihadapan mereka.

'emang Naga pake kolor ya?' batin mereka berdua sedangkan Naruto masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu dengan aura mendung disekelilingnya.

-Beberapa Saat Kemudian-

Setelah melewati fase kenistaan di atas sekarang Naruto, Kuroka dan Le fay tengah berada di sebuah café yang masih terletak di sekitar menara Tokyo.

"Jadi apa yang membuat mu menghubungi ku?" tanya Naruto saat menyesap caffucino yang ada di gelasnya.

"aku ingin mengajak mu pergi NA-RU-TO-KUN,untuk bersenang-senang nyaa~" jawab Kuroka mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit serta menjilat bibirnya secara sensual, dan jangan lupa dengan nada yang sangat-sangat imut, dan itu sukses memancing fikiran liar di otak Naruto untuk keluar dan membawanya kedalam dunia penuh imajinasi tingkat dewa!

'lengkuk tubuhnya yang membuat mu terangsang, bentuk dan ukuran Oppainya yang proposional dan mampu membuat hormon mu memuncak, bibir mungilnya yang terasa manis dan... Surga dunianya HAHAHA ayo Kucing genit aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menerkam mu!' batin Naruto nista

Tanpa sadar Naruto tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, sambil memasang tampang kemesuman tingkat lima, disertai tawa jahat yang dapat membuat nenek-nenek mati seketika karena serangan jantung saat mendengarnya.

Buakh!

Sepasang tonjokan penuh kasih sayang di daratkan oleh Le Fay dan Kuroka tepat di wajah mesum Naruto dan itu sukses membuat pemuda itu terjelembab dari kursinya dan jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai Café.

"Haaah~ Naruto Onii-sama kenapa kemesuman mu keluar di waktu yang tidak tepat sih" lirih Le fay dengan risih karena mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung.

"Maaf maaf jadi kau mau mengajak ku kemana?"tanya Naruto yang kini sudah serius dan tentu saja sudah duduk seperti semula di kursinya.

"Malam ini kita akan pergi ke Underworld! Untuk menemui Shiron(Koneko)"

.

.

.

-Istana Lucifer, Bagian barat Ibukota Lilith, Underworld-

.

.

.  
memenuhi undangan pesta yang di sponsori oleh Yondai Maou. Tidak lupa pula para iblis muda yang minggu depan akan bertanding dalam Rating Game.

Di sebelah barat terdapat kelompok Gremory yang tengah berkumpul. Dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih bersih tanpa lengan Rias tampak sangat cantik. Begitu pula Akeno yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua yang sangat pas di tubuh berisinya dan menambah kharisma kecantikannya.

Di sebelah kanan Akeno ada sang pangeran tampan, Kiba Yuuto dengan balutan Tuxedo putih dan celana putih yang membuatnya berkilau di mata para gadis yang sejak tadi mengelilinginya, sedangakan gadis loly kita yaitu Toujou Koneko yang mengenakan gaun one piece berwarna senada rambutnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat imut dan jadi pusat perhatian para iblis pecinta lolycon. Sedangkan Xenovia dan Asia yang juga tidak kalah menawan, mereka tengah pergi menuju stand makan untuk bersantap ria.

Dan... yang ada di pojok ruangan dengan aura suram di sekitarnya adalah sang Oppai Dragon yang entah kenapa walaupun ia mengenakan Tuxedo berwarna hitam dan terlihat keren, tetap saja ia merasa iri hati dan lebih memilih pundung di pojokan sembari meratapi kesialanya.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Ise dari 'renungannya'. ia langsung berbalik menghadap sang penepuk dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut putih dengan topeng yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Kau!"

"Halo Isse, sudah lama ya kita tidak berjumpa!" gadis itu melambai-lambaikankan lenganya ketika menyapa Ise.

"ah... Ya kira-kira sudah dua bulan ya kita tidak bertemu Isabella."

Gadis itu adalah Isabella knight dari Raiser Phenex dan gadis cantik yang harus menjadi korban Drees Break Ise yang kedua.

"Maafkan aku waktu itu, karena telah me-menelanjangi mu" permintaan yang sangat vulgar terucap dari bibir sang Sekiryuutei tanpa memperdulikan semburan rona merah dari wajah datar gadis di hadapannya.

"su-sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi Baka! Lebih baik bicarakan yang lain."

"Ok, kalau begitu bagaimana kabar tuan mu" tanya Ise namun sepasang iris coklatnya menangkap pergerakan aneh dari Koneko yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Oh. Dia mengalami syok parah karena pertarungan waktu itu dia kalah melawan Naruto-san bahkan sampai saat ini ia masih takut dengan yang namanya Kegelapan" tutur Isabella tapi karena ia menangkap tatapan sendu di mata lawan bicaranya... Ia langsung cepat meminta maaf.

"Maaf... Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu..." lanjut Isabella dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa" jawab Ise dengan senyum yang sangat tulus tersungging dibibirnya."Naruto memang sudah tiada, namun... tekat kuat dan semangat juang serta hubungan kami dan Naruto masih tetap terjaga di sini!" lanjut Ise penuh tekad dan menunjuk dada bagian kirinya kuat-kuat dengan kepalan lengan kanannya.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi semangat Ise" baiklah aku pergi dulu Issei, kau memang pria yang unik" ucap gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. lalu melenggang pergi mengingalkan Ise yang masih cengho karena mendapat kedipan mata dari gadis cantik itu.

"Oi, Kiba."

"ada apa Ise-kun?"

"apakah kau tahu kemana perginya Koneko-Chan?"

Membawa tangan kanan yang bebas dan mencubit dagunya Kiba membuat gaya berfikir ala detectif sebelum menjawab "Sepertinya tadi Koneko-chan menuju pintu keluar"

"baiklah terimakasih Pangeran tampan" ucap Ise sekedarnya dan berlari mengejar Koneko.

Tanpa Ise sadari seorang gadis berambut merah juga mengamati gerak-geriknya dan ikut pergi untuk membuntuti Ise. 'sepertinya ada yang tidak beres' batin Rias.

.

.

-Hutan Pinus, Sebelah Barat Istana Lucifer, Ibukota Lilith, Underworld-

.

.

"Ufufufufu~ akhirnya kau datang juga Shiron"

Dalam naungan sang rembulan yang bersinar terang mengiasi langit malam yang mencekam berwarna jingga, semilir angin malam menambah suasana momen malam itu. Seorang gadis bertubuh loly hanya dapat mematung dengan mata membulat sempurna, karena berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat dibenci sekaligus disayanginya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Onee-sama" gumam gadis itu dengan nada kebencian yang sangat kentara dalam setiap huruf yang dilafalkanya.

"Kemarilah Shiron! aku akan membawa mu bersama ku kali ini!" gadis itu mengulurkan kedua lenganya berniat menyambut adik yang ia sangat sayangi di hadapanya.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan pergi bersama mu! aku tidak mau meninggalkan majikan ku! dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mu Onee-sama!" bentak Koneko yang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat

"hahahaha, dasar bodoh! apa yang kau dapat dari Gremory? apa yang kau dapat dari teman-teman mu? dan apa yang kau dapat di sini? kau adalah adik ku Shiron jadi aku berhak untuk membawa mu bersama ku!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA"

Buummmm!

Debu bertebaran dari kawah kecil hasil pukulan kuat yang Koneko lancarkan namun sang target ternyata tidak ada di hadpannya, hanya ada debu dan patahan tanah yang mengelilinginya.

"Kau masih terlalu lemah untuk melawan Onee-sama mu ini Shiron!"

buakh!

Detik berikutnya Koneko tumbang dalam pelukan Kuroka. akibat pukulan yang didaratkan Kuroka mengenai tengkuknya.

"BRENGSEK! cepat lepaskan Koneko!" tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar di telinga Kuroka dan otomatis membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"wah, wah, wah, Sekiryuutei dan Ruin Princces ternyata." ucap Kuroka saat mendapati Rias dan Issei yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan dia Kuroka! walaupun kau adalah Kakak dari Koneko kau tidak berhak untuk membawanya dari ku! apa lagi kau adalah anggota Khaose Brigade!"

"ufufufu, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku memaksa! Rias?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu... MATILAH!" ucap Rias sambil menembakan balok-balok Power of Destrucion"

Blaaaaar!

Tembakan itu dapat dengan mudah di tepis Kuroka dengan sapuan tangan kanan yang telah di lapisi Toki. "jangan sombong kau masih belum menguasai kekuatan mu Rias Gremory!"

Lalu Ise yang merasa jengkel menembakan Dragon Shoot dari Gunletenya yang tepat mengenai Kuroka, membawanya terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang dan melepaskan Koneko. Rias yang melihat adanya kesempatan, berlari sekuatnya dan membama Koneko dalam pelukannya.

"Buchou jagalah Koneko! biar aku yang melawan wanita itu" seru Ise mantap dan berlari mendekati Kuroka,

"ugh" Ise meringis kesakitan saat sebuah lengan besar yang terbuat dari kegelapan meninju perutnya."apa itu tadi?"

"Kuroka tampaknya situasi tidak seperti yang kita rencanakan?. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat kekkai pelindung agar para iblis tidak menggagu kita" tanya seorang pria di samping Kuroka. Pria itu mengenakan jacket hitam ber-hody yang menutupi seluruh rambut dan kepalanya.

"Baiklah nyaa~ tapi jangan sampai berlebihan ok!"

"Hn,"

"Siapa kau brengsek!" tanya Ise yang sudah berdiri kembali dengan tegak.

"Aku?" pria itu menunjuk dirinya "Aku bukan siapa-siapa aku hanya pelindungi bagi teman-teman ku yang berada dalam bahaya! Dan aku juga adalah pemusnah! untuk orang seperti mu yang ikut campur dalam masalah kami" jawab pemuda itu datar.

Ise mulai geram pada orang yang ada dihadapanya. tanpa sadar karena emosinya yang meningkat gunlete yang ada di tangan kirinya mulai berdegup dan memancarkan cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan. Sacred Gear berubah karena kemauan pemiliknya dan begitupula dengan Sacred Gear yang dimiliki Ise "Aku... Aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang meyakiti teman ku"

(AN: Play Now this the song. [Akatsuki by; Baby metal] )

[Whels Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Issei tercipta ledakan aura berwarna merah pekat yang memenuhi area hutan tersebut dan membuat Naruto terhempas jauh ke belakang menabrak rimbunya pohon pinus yang ada di belakangnya. Detik berikutnya aura merah yang meledak-ledak itu mulai memadat dan membentuk sebuah armor khas kaisar naga merah yang membungkus seluruh tubuh Ise

"I-isse kau..?"

"ya Buchou akhirnya aku mencapainya. aku mencapai tingkatan terlarang dari Sacred Gear."

"ini adalah bentuk Balance Breaker ku! Dengan kekuatan ini aku akan menjaga mu, menjaga Koneko-chan dan menjaga teman-teman ku!" ucap Ise penuh semangat di setiap patah kata yang di keluarkan dari bibir sang Sekiryuutei. Mendengar tekad dari kuat dari budak Pawn-nya terbesit perasaan bangga sekaligus haru dalam hati Rias,

"A-arigato Ise!" gumam Rias dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena haru dengan tekad kuat Ise yang sekaligus mengingatkannya kepada mendiang Naruto.

"Hahahahaha, Omoshiroi," mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras sontak membuat Ise memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara, dan ia mendapati pria yang tadi hendak menyerangnya.

"KAU!"

"hahahaha, Hyodou Issei mari kita buktikan di tempat ini! siapa Naga merah yang paling hebat!" Ise menatap tidak percaya terhadap pria yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Ia sangat mengenal aura yang di pancarkan pria di hadapannya. Ya pria yang memancarkan aura itu itu adalah pria yang sama saat di pertemuan tiga fraksi.

Sepasang sayap naga merah yang bercahaya membentang lebar dari punggu Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti dari tubuhnya menguar aura merah yang sama persis dengan Ise, Hanya saja aura tersebut lebih banyak dan lebih kuat.

Mata merah berpuppil vertikal berwarna kuning bercahaya dari dalan Hody yang menutupi wajah pemuda tersebut di iringi aura merah yang makin banyak, banyak, banyak dan akhirnya membanjiri area hutan pinus tersebut.

[Dragon Break]

Satu kata yang mengawali segalanya, satu kata yang membuat guncangan hebat di area tersebut, satu kata awal dari ledakan aura merah yang mampu mengikis tanah dan meratakan area di sekitarnya, dan satu kata yang mengawali kehancuran mutlah.

Buuuummmmm!

Dentum ledakan aura yang memekikan telinga, menghepaskan apa saja di sekitarnya dan membuat Ise, Rias, dan Koneko bergidik ngeri. Perasaan yang bercampur-campur menerpa relung hati mereka. Rasa tak sanggup kedua kaki untuk sekedar menopang berat badannya dan memaksa mereka yang ada di sekitar area ledakan terjatuh di kedua lutut mereka. Terkecuali Ise yang terlindungi Armor sekiryuutei-nya.

Dan... Beberapa detik bersilang Dari pusat titik ledakan aura tersebut muncul sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan armor Naga merah. Sama persis dengan armor yang Ise kenakan kecuali hanya sayap merah bercahaya yang membentang lebar dan topeng yang mirip dengan helm Hakuryuuko yang membedakannya.

"Majulah! Dengan semua yang kau miliki Hyodou Isseeeee!"

"Berengsek! Ayo Ddraig!"

[yokai partner]

Dalam kecepata diluar akal sehat Ise melaju dengan frontal menyerbu Naruto. Naruto yang hasrat bertarung alaminya sudah bener-benar bergolak tidak tinggal diam, dalam kecepatan yang tidak kalah cepat Naruto menyerbu ke arah Issei.

Buuum!

Ledakan energi terdengar sangat jelas ketika kedua tinju yang di lapisi aura naga bertemu dan saling beradu, Membuat keduanya terpental kebelakang beberapa meter.

Dengan bantuan Boost di punggungnya dengan cepat Ise menyerang Naruto kembali dengan sebuah pukulan berkekuatan penuh yang tepat mengarah ke wajah Naruto, namun Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri, Ise yang merasa seranganya gagal mencoba melanjutkan seranganya dengan melompat sedikit ke udara dan mendaratkan sebuah tendangan kaki kiri yang menghunus ke arah tengkorak wajah bagian kanan Naruto.

Dengan insting yang tajam Naruto masih bisa menahan tendangan kuat itu dengan menangkap dengan kedua tangannya dan sekaligus membanting Ise ke tanah tapi tampaknya Ise yang dalam mode terkuatnya masih bisa menggagalkan bantingan Naruto. bertumpu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di tanah, Ise memutar kedua kaki yang bebas di udara dan berhasil membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter.

Tapi tampaknya tendangan Ise tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap Naruto. Naruto yang masih berdiri kemudian membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar kemudian ia melesat menuju Ise dengan sebuah kepalan lengan yang menghunus kearah perut tapi dengan siap Ise menahan serangan tersebut dengan membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menyilangkan kedua lengangannya tepat di perut. Tidak tinggal diam Naruto yang merasa serangannya gagal, Ia melompat sedikit keudara dan langsung melancarkan Drop kick dengan kedua kakinya dan itu sukses menghantam wajah Ise dan membuat Ise terpental beberapa puluh meter kebelakang menabrak sisa-sisa pohon pinus yang sudah hangus akibat ledakan di awal pertempuran.

[Partner gunakam tekhnik yang di ajarkan oleh Tennin]

"Baiklah Ddraig!"

Dengan pengalamanya pada masa latihan neraka bersama salah satu mantan Dragon King yaitu Tenin The Dragon Meteor, Ise yang baru saja bangkit langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam membawa udara tersebut menuju paru-paru dan mengekstrak oksigen yang dihirupnya menjadi karbondioksida dan mencampurkanya dengan sihir api khas naga.

[Dragon Fire]

Membuka helm armor bagian wajahnya Ise menyemburkan nafas api yang sangat panas dengan intensitas yang sangat banyak dan berjangkauan luar mengarah tepat kearah Naruto dan itu sontak membuat Naruo membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar karena di hadapanya ada kobaran api yang sangat panas siap memanggangnya menjadi abu.

Blaaaaaaar!

Api panas itu menelan naruto dan mengakibatkan kebakaran masal yang hampir menelan separuh area hutan tempat pertempuran.

"apakah berhasil?" tanya Ise memastikan.

[Elminogibon]

tapi baru saja ia bernafas lega Ise harus kembali di buat tercengang pasalnya dari atas langit orang yang baru saja ia panggang hidup-hidup kini berada di atasnya dan menembakan sebuah meteor api raksasa dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mengarah tepat diatas tempat ia berpijak.

"Ddraig! Pusatkan seluruh kekuatan mu dan bantu aku untuk membuat [Dragon Shoot] yang sangat besar!"

[Baiklah Partner. Bersiaplah!]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Exposion :Super Dragon Shoot]

Sebuah laser merah yang sangat besar berkekuatan sekiryuutei di tembakan oleh Ise dari kedua lengannya untuk menghancurkan meteor api yang tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi menghantam tanah

BUUUUUUMMMMM!

ledakan dahsyat di udara terjadi ketika kedua serangan tersebut saling bertemu dan beradu angin dahsyat efek dari ledakan pun cukup untuk meratakan area sekitar.

"Omoshiroi... Kau memang hebat Hyodou Ise namun... aku akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini!"

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Ise yang tengah kelelahan,

Buakh!

"Ough" kali ini giliran Ise yang harus memuntahkan darah segar dari balik helm-nya karena sebuah cakar tajam telak menusuk perutnya, dan mengoyak daging yang berada di balik Armor-nya.

tidak sampai disitu Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapan Ise, mencengkram lengan kiri Ise dan melemparkannya keudara

Whuussst!

Mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kaki kiri maju dan di tekuk sedikit sedangkan kaki kanan berada di belakang sebagai tumpuan, Naruto melompat ke atas dengan kecepatan yang ia punya.

Ise yang masih melayang di udara harus terbelalak untuk kesekian kalinya karena dari bawah Naruto yang melompat mendekatinya menyiapkan sebuah tendangan yang menghus tepat keperutnya.

Brakkh!

Jleeeb!

"Ough!" "Ough"

Tepat setelah tendangan Naruto meremukan armor bagian perut milik Ise,ternyata Ise tidak tinggal diam. dengan pedang [Dragon Slayer Ascalon] Ise menusuk perut Naruto tepat saat tendangan Naruto mengenainya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto mengalami luka yang cukup parah, karena bagaimanapun pedang yang Ise gunakan adalah pedang pembunuh naga dan Naruto yang notabene-nya Inkarnasi dari Great Red adalah musuh alami untuk [Dragon Slayer Ascalon]

Buuuummmm!

Mau tak mau mereka berdua yang mengalami luka fatal terjatuh dengan sangat keras menghantam dataran hutan yang sudah porak-poranda akibat pertarungan mereka berdua.

"ISEEEEE!" Rias yang menyaksikan pertempuran dahsyat itu dari tempa yang cukup aman berteriak histeris saat menyaksikan Ise terjatuh menghantam kerasnya tanah.

"Buchou ayo kita pergi ketempat Ise-senpai" usul Koneko yang berada di samping Rias.

"baiklah, Ayo!"

.

.

.

.  
Sedangkan di istana Yondai Maou yang tengah diadakanya pesta jamuan untuk menyambut Rating Game Iblis muda, mengalami goncangan hebat karena terkena efek dari sebuah ledakan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari hutan.

"ada apa ini? mengapa ada dua aura Naga?" ucap Sirzachs yang menyadari aura yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

'firasat buruk apa ini?

.

.

.

.  
"Ddraig! Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan tekhnik rahasia yang di ajarkan Tennin Oji-san!"

[jangan GILA! tubuh mu sudah tidak kuat Partner! Untuk menggunakan tekhnik itu!]

"Sudahlah Ddraig! Ini demi kebaikan aku bersedia demi menghancurkan orang itu! Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa ku!"

[haah~ dasar Bodoh baiklah kalau begitu tapi tanggung sendiri konsekuensinya!]

"Ya itu pasti kawan!"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]  
[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Omoshiroi! jadi kau ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini Ise? baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan akan ku layani kemauaan mu!"

perlahan-lahahan tapi pasti sebuah energi berwarna hitam berkumpul di telapak tangan kanan Naruto membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam dengan ukuran sebesar bola basket dan 4 buah cincin putih yang mengelilinginya.

Begitupula dengan Ise di telapak tanga kanannya juga berkumpul sebuah energi yang terkonsentrasi dari Boost up yang bergema dari guntlate-nya membentuk sebuah bola energi berwarna merah menyala dengan ukuran sebesar bola basket.

"Ayo! kita selesaikan pertarungan ini!" ucap Naruto dan Ise bersamaan. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang sama-sama mengalami cidera fatal mereka berdua sama-sama berlari menerjang kearah satu sama lain.

[Dai Rasenringu!] [Ryuu Dama!]

ucap mereka bersamaat tepat saat kedua bola energi penghancur berbeda warna tersebut bertubrukan dan saling beradu.

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

ledakan bersekala semi atom tercipta sesaat kedua bola itu bersatu menciptakan sebuah bola berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat besar hingga mengurung keduanya dan pada detik berikutnya ledakan Dahsyat tercipta.

.

.

.  
-Alam bawah sadar Naruto dan Issei-

.

.

"K-kau... ti-tidak mungkin!"

Suara keterkejutan yang menyimbolkan ketidak percayaan terlontar dari bibir pemuda keturunan Hyodou itu. Bergema di seluruh penjuru sebuah tempat bernuansa biru dengan 'kubangan' air jernih yang menjadi alas pijakan dari kedua sosok pemuda berbeda ciri fisik dan marga itu

syok? Ya Ise terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari informasi yang baru saja dicerna oleh otaknya yang memiliki IQ di bawah rata-rata, karena di hadapanya tengah berdiri pemuda yang tidak pernah masuk dalam 'kamus' kecurigaanya adalah orang yang telah terlibat baku hantam dengannya.

"apa yang tidak mungkin Hyodou Issei?... Apakah kau terlalu bodoh untuk meyadarinya? Kau fikir siapa yang menyerang mu di pertemuan tiga fraksi utama? Siapa yang membuat mu bergetar seperti bayi yang di tinggal orang tuanya di kelas waktu kau merasakan aura Dragon walaupun hanya sedetik? Jangan Bodoh!"

Sebuah pernyataan dengan nada setajam mata pedang, mampu membuat Ise bungkan, tertegun. jangankan untuk membalas ucapan dari lawan bicaranya menggerakan indra perasa saja sangatlah sulit, seakan-akan lidahnya lumpuh dan terasa sangat kelu.

"apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan NARUTO!"

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan emosi yang di miliki sang Sekiryuutei itu mampu unuk kembali berbicara bahkan membentak pemuda kuning di hadapannya.

"keinginan ku? Apa kau bodoh? Atau berlaga bodoh? bukankah sudah jelas? Aku bertarung dengan tujuan yang sama dengan mu!"

"apa yang kau maksud seperti tujuan ku? Sudah jelas bukan? Aku bertarung demi orang yang berharga untuk ku? Tidak seperti mu yang bertarung untuk kejahatan!"

"haaah~ kau benar-benar bodoh untuk menjadi rival orang sekelas Vali!" jawab Naruto.

"apa maksud mu Breng-!"

"Jaga ucapan mu Sekiryuutei! Aku bisa saja membunuh seluruh orang yang berharga bagi mu dengan mudah! Untuk menghancurkan mu! Namun aku tidak akan melakukan itu karena itu adalah hal yang paling hina bagi bangsa naga."

Lagi-lagi Ise tertegun dengan ucapan orang di hadapanya namun keterkejutanya hanya berlangsung sesaat dan bertransformasi menjadi kebencian kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"aku pastikan aku akan memusnahkan mu jika kau! Berani menyentuh orang-orang di sekitar ku!"

"Hahahahaha, semangat yang bagus! dan apa kau fikir kau mampu melakukan itu? Ah... Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu sebuah tawaran yang sangat bagus"

Ise menautkan sebelah alisnya curiga atas tawaran yang di berikan oleh Naruto "Apa maksud mu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak membocorkan identitas kepada teman-teman mu sebagai imbalanya aku tidak akan mendekati bahkan mengusik orang-orang yang kau anggap berharga atau... Mereka akan aku musnahkan tepat di depan mata mu!"

Sebelum Ise sempat membalas tawaran yang memiliki keuntungan yang berat pada sebelah pihak, sebuah cahaya putih telah mengganggu indra pengelihatanya dan detik berikutnya ia tidak dapat melihat sang lawan bicara karena perlahan-lahan kesadaran mulai pergi meningagalkan tubuhnya, namun samar-samar sesaat sebelum kehilangan semua kesadarannya ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Fikir dan renungkan tawaran ku baik-baik Sekiryuutei!"

.

.

.  
-Real World, Tempat pesta, Underworld-

.

.

Semua tamu undangan yang menghadiri pesta tersebut panik bukan main saat merasakan efek guncangan kuat di tempat tersebut dan juga sebuah suara ledakan yang sangat keras menambak kepanikan mereka.

"pasukan! cepat ikut aku kita priksa apa yang terjadi di area hutan pinus bagian barat!" teriak Sirzachs kepada pengawalnya dan merekapun segera menuju tempat ledakan tersebut bersama Kelompok Gremory dan Sitri.

'firasatku benar-benar buruk!' batin Sirzachs.

.

.

.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan dari langit jingga yang kini berwarna hitam, membasahi dataran yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk seperti dahulu kala yaitu hutan pinus.

Dalam naungan air langit yang harusnya tidak pernah dan tidak mungkin terjadi di Underworld kini memperbanyak jumlahnya.

Dalam deras hujan yang mengguyur area tersebut sesosok pemuda pirang dengan kodisi tubuh yang sudah sangat buruk, armor merah yang ia kenakan kini hancur di beberapa bagian tertentu hingga hanya separuh Helm bagian kanan yang menutupi wajahnya. Dalam posisi setengah bersujud diatas tubuh seorang pemuda yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya dalam kondisi pingsan, ya pemuda dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah Ise dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terlindungi sehelai benangpun.

Naruto bernafas terengah-engah karena menahan seluruh luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya dan efek lelah yang kini menghantuinya.

Entah kenapa sebuah memori berkelibatan didalam otaknya saat melihat wajah pemuda yang tengah pingsan di bawanya.

"Ukkh" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat sebuah tegangan yang entah berasal dari mana menghantam otaknya. bayang-bayang samar yang mulai berputar-putar dalam kepalanya menambah efek dari rasa pusing yang membuatnya ingin membentur-benturkan batok kepalanya ke sebuah batu. dan detik berikutnya tubuh pemuda itu ambruk tepat di sebelah Issei.

"Naruto" sebuah suara lembut khas wanita membuatnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dengan sepasang shappire yang memancarkan kelelahan jiwa dan raganya, ia dapat menemukan sesosok gadis yang amat familiyar baginya mulai menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita pulang pangeran ku!" ajak gadis itu yang mulai merangkul tubuh tak berdaya pemuda Namikaze itu dan membawanya pergi dengan bantuan lingkaran sihir berlambang naga yang menggigit ekornya. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat tua yang terkapar pingsan dalam naungan sang hujan.

"arigatou Ojou-sama"lirih Naruto sebelum kesadaran benar-benar pergi meninggalkan majikannya.

.

.  
"Hikz...Issei"

Linangan airmata tanda kepedihan yang mengucur deras bercampur tetesan air hujan, seakan langitpun ikut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Luka lebar dihatinya yang belum tertutup kini harus kembali terbuka dengan luka yang lebih lebar, rasa sakit atas kehilangan yang menerpa jiwa raganya kini kembali menghantuinya.

Coba kau bayangkan? Betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mu dan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua kalinya! Jangankan untuk kedua kalinya sakit karena kehilangan orang yang berharga bagi mu untuk pertama kali saja sangat sulit untuk mengobatinnya. Dan kini ia merasakan untuk kedua kalinya!. Hanya tangisan yang dapat mencerminkanya, hanya tangisan yang mungkin dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Dia bukan wonder women atau makhluk super tanpa hati. Ia hanya seorang gadis! ya seorang gadis berhati rapuh walaupun dia adalah bangsa iblis tetapi bukankah iblis juga memiliki hati?

Rasa yang membuat organ gerak dalam tubuh mu melemah, rasa yang menguras akal sehat mu dan rasa yang sulit untuk di ucapkan oleh kata kata.

Karena yang tidak merasakan tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan.

Rias masih setia menangis di hadapan tubuh pria yang dianggapnya telah tiada walaupun hujan telah reda tetapi air yang mengalir dari iris green and blue-nya tetap mengalir, mencoba terus dan terus untuk meredakan sakit di hatinya.

Tap!

"Dasar cengeng!" Rias merasakan kehangatan yang menerpa wilayah pipinya dan mendengar gumanan kecil itu sontak saja mengadahkan wajahnya.

"kau tahu? Aku paling benci melihat airmata mengalir di wajah indah mu itu" Ise yang ternyata belum pergi menghapus jejak-jejak air yang menghiasi pipi majikannya.

"Hikz Isseeeeee!" Rias kembali menangis saat menyadari pria yang ada di dekapanya ternyata masih hidup. Kini tangisan itu bukan lagi tangis kepedihan, bukan lagi tangis kehilangan, tapi tangis bahagia yang sangat mampu membuatnya tersenyum dalam tangisan.

"kau fikir aku akan mati sebelum memperkosa mu?" Rias mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan vulgar pria di dekapanya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan terus hidup sebelum mendapatkan keperawanan mu Buchou!"

"Da-dasar Baka no Hentai! Hikz... Arigatou Issei" ucap Rias lirih dan memeluk pria mesum yang dikiranya telah pergi dari kehidupanya.

'kau tetap saja mesem walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat' Rias memberi jeda sejenak. 'dan... yang terakhir aku harus memastikan bahwa Naruto Namikaze bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki... Cinta pertama ku.'

.

.

.  
TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Hurf~ 7k+ jumlah word maksimal yang dapat saya tulis di smartphone saya cape juga ya? Hehehe sampe jempol keriting begini.

Ok sekarang mistery kenapa Rias berkata "aku sudah mencintai mu sejak pertama bertemu" pada scan kematian Naruto melawan Kokabiel telah terungkap dan sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya salah? Entahlah... Hahahaha

Dan maaf kalau scan pertarungan NaruIse kurang gereget karena entah kenapa... Atau karena udah jarang bikis scan pertarungan? saya agak sulit untuk memvisualisasikannya dalam tulisan tapi semoga kalian suka

Lastly tolong berikan komentar anda untuk scan pertarungan, alur chapter ini, atau mungkin saran? Jangan sungkan lemparkan saja di dalam kotak Review di bawah ini hahaha

[Cooming soon; Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of the Absolute Satan. chapter 20 - Revenge (saatnya malaikat pendosa menuntut balas) and Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost. chapter 8 - Sage of the six path and Warrior of Time VS Yami The Time Travel]

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jaa nee!


	9. Initial step the conspiracy!

A/N: Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya saya membuat Author note's di awal chapter tapi yah... untuk sebuah alasan saya membuatnya. Ok saya membuat Opening untuk Arc baru ini. Mungkin terlihat aneh tapi saya cukup puas karena mendapat sensasi berbeda saat memakai opening. Oke langsung saja putar lagu dari Baby Metal yang berjudul Akatsuki untuk OST openingnya dan selamat membaca semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini.

[Play now : Akatsuki by Baby Metal]

[Ikusen mono yoru wo koete Iki tsuzukeru ai ga aru kara Kono karada ga hobiru made Inochi ga Kieru made mamori tsuzukete yuku ]

(Image bergerak pelan keatas menampakan sosok Rias yang berada di sebuah altar. Ia menggenggam sebuah katana putih di tangan kiri dan bidak pawn di telapak tangan kanan. Perlahan air mata menetes dari iris biru hijaunya, tepat mendarat di atas sebuah simbol berbentuk naga. Simbol itu beriak dan image membuyar menjadi kegelapan. Dari kegelapan itu sebuah mata merah dengan iris vertikal mulai terbuka. Dan setelah itu muncul sebuah tulisan kanji "悪魔忍者の影" [The Devil Ninja Shadow] )

[Hitomi no oku ni hikaru Nakida shisou na tsuki wa Akai namida afurete Yozora wo somete yuku]

(Image berganti terlihatlah sebuah kastil dimalam hari. Dalam kastil itu seorang gadis (Ophis) duduk di sebuah singgahsana. Tepat di depan Ophis. berdiri Naruto, Vali, Kuroka, Arthur, Le fay, dan Bikou yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan seringai maniak bertarung. Ophis mengangkat lengan kirinya kedepan dan kemudian Tim Vali berlari mengikuti isyarat Ophis.)

[Seijaku no naka de Kizu tsuita yaiba sashi mukai Kodoku mo fuan mo Kiritsukeru kokoro made]

(Image berganti. Kelompok Gremory berada di depan kastil Ophis. Mereka berlari kedepan menuju kastil itu, namun dari dalam kastil keluar Tim Vali yang menghadang kelompok Gremory. Tiba-tiba Latar berganti menjadi di tengah kota Kuoh, dan kedua tim itu menyerbu maju satu sama lain.)

[Ikusen mono yoru wo koete Iki tsuzukeru ai ga aru kara Kono karada ga hobiru made Inochi ga Kieru made mamori tsuzukete yuku]

(Ise dan Vali berubah dalam bentuk balance breaker. Kuroka dan Koneko adu hantam dengan pukulan penuh Touki. Kiba menahan serangan pedang raja suci Arthur dengan pedang Holy-Demonic-nya. Bikou melompat keudara dan memanjangkan tongkatnya untuk membantu Arthur tapi Xenovia lebih dulu menahan tongkat itu dengan Ex-Durandal. Akeno yang terbang di udar menembakan Raikou kepada Bikou tapi Le fay dapat menahannya dengan anti-sihir Dan Gesper menghengtikan waktu untuk menolong Ise yang hendak terkena tembakan demonic Vali.

[Dalam intro dan melody]

Scan berpindah. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu tampak'lah lima orang berdiri di atas gedung dan memandang pertempura dibahahnya. Sebuah seringai jahat tampak jelas di wajah seorang pria dengan rambut perak yang berada paling depan di gedung tersebut.

Image berganti. dari gedung lain muncul lima orang. Seorang pria berwajah oriental mengetuk-ngetukan tombaknya di bahu kemudia mereka semua melompat turun kebawah.

Image men-zoom in terlihat Ise menembakan Dragon Shoot tapi Le fay menahan itu dengan sihir pertahanannya. Xenovia mengangkat Ex-Durandal dan menembakan meriam aura suci ke arah Le fay. Tiba-tiba Arthur datang dan menyerap aura itu dengan pedangnya. Akeno bertransformasi menjadi mode fallen angels dan menembakan Raikou berkekuatan penuh ke arah Arthur tapi Vali membagi serangan itu. Ise terbang mendekati Naruto, saat Ise hendak menembakan Ryuu Dama, Kuroka terlebih dahulu membuka kimononya di depan Ise, dan akhirnya Ise terjatuh dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya.)

[Sugite yuku toki no naka Hitomi wo tojita mama Kono te ni nagareru akai ito kirete mo Kanjite iru kizuna wo]

(Naruto berlari ke depan. ia membawa katana hitam ditangannya untuk melawan Rias. Rias juga berlari mendekati Naruto dengan membawa katana putih. katana putih dan katana hitam itu beradu sengit, hingga dalam satu momen kedua katana itu menusuk satu sama lain pada bagian ujungnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih tercipta dari gesekan kedua katana kembar itu.)

[Seijaku no naka de Kizu tsuita yaiba sashi mukai Kodoku mo fuan mo Kiritsukeru kokoro made Ima]

(Image berganti. Naruto dan Rias berada di dalam sebuah ruangan putih masih dalam situasi kedua katana beradu. Tiba-tiba kedua katana itu terlepas, melayang dan bersatu menjadi sebuah pecahan-pecahan memori yang ditampilkan di ruangan itu. Rias menangis. Ia berlari menghampiri Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. tapi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka berpelukan, tepat saat kata (Kokoro made) sebuah tangan hitam menarik Naruto membawa dan menenggelamkannya kedalam kegelapan.

[Ikusen mono yoru wo koete Iki tsuzukeru ai ga aru kara Kono karada ga hobiru made Inochi ga itsuka kieru made]

(Rias menjerit dalam tangis dan image perlahan berubah seperti semula (tengah kota) tiba-tiba ledakan aura kegelapan terjadi menutupi kesegala penjuru kota. Semua orang mendongak keatas dan menemukan sesosok naga raksasa berwarna merah dengan sediki corak hitam, turun dari langit. Scan berpindah. Kelima orang di atas gedung itu terbang mendekati sang naga, begitu pula Cao Cao dan kelompoknya yang berlari mendekati naga itu.)

[Ikusen mono yoru wo koete Iki tsuzukeru ai ga aru kara Kono karada ga hobiru made Inochi ga]

(Kembali ke medan pertempuran. Naga itu mengamuk memporak-porandakan Kota. Rias menjerit kencang dalam tangisan. tiba-tiba dari langit datang seorang gadis loly yang terbang dengan sayap naganya. Ophis mendekati sosok naga besar di langit dan menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya di kepala sang naga dan berikutnya Ledakan cahaya emas terjadi melenyapkan seluruh kegelapan.)

[Kieru made mamori tsuzukete yuku Akaku somare makka ni somare]

(Image berganti dua kelompok lima orang yang mendekati tengah kota tersebut, pergi dengan seringai puas. Image men-zoom in ke tengah kota. Rias terduduk lemas dengan memeluk katana putihnya. Ise mendekati Rias, Ise menjulurkan lengannya dan Rias menyambut uluram itu, kemudian Ise menuntunya ke arah anggota tim yang lain dan gambar memudar menampakkan hamparan rumput hijau yang indah. Naruto berbaring dipangkuan Ophis, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Ophis yang tersenyum tulus kepadannya. Di sekelilingnya juga ada anggota tim Vali yang tersennyum lembut kepada Naruto.)

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

[The Devil Ninja Shadow]  
[悪魔忍者の影]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supernatural, hurt/comfort,

Pairings : Naruto X ?

Warning : Semi-OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, Etc.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja Assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya, tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias Gremory.

.

.

.

.

.  
New Arc - why the dragon's cry without tears? (In the hearts of all secrets will be revealed and become a reality.)

Chapter 9 - Initial step the conspiracy : The chaos brigade mutiny started!

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.  
Tatapan syok terlihat hampir dari semua siswa-siswi sebuah sekolah swasta bernama Kuoh Akademi. Mereka memandang sesuatu yang berjalan dengan santainya di hadapan mereka bagaikan melihat makhluk asthral yang berkeliaran di siang bolong. Seorang pemuda yang dikenal dan populer sebagai Rider sejati, kini dengan santainya menapakan kaki tanpa kuda besi yang setiap hari digunakanya untu menuju sekolah. Image seorang Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal sebagai Rider sejati, pangeran es berkuda besi hitam, di sekolah tersebut sekarang hancur berkeping-keping.

Berjalan tanpa jacket hitam kebanggaan yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya, tanpa sarung tangan, tanpa helm dan yang lebih membuat semua murid itu ternganga adalah... Senyum ramah yang tidak pernah tersunging di bibir tipis pemuda itu kini senantiasa menghiasi tiap langkah kaki pemuda blonde itu. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari para murid hanya memasang senyum menyegarkan sembari menebar sedikit pheromon naga yang berasal dari tubuhnya dan itu sukses membuat setiap murid menyemburkan rona merah dipipi mereka, tapi tampaknya senyum Naruto yang dibumbui sedikit pheromon itu juga berakibat fatal karena... Mengundang jiwa para 'uke' Bishounen yang melihat Naruto sebagai sosok 'Seme' sejati. (Uweeek)

Sedangkan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu hanya dapat memasang wajah horor saat menyadari perbuatanya. "siaaal" erangan kecil terdengar dari bibir pemuda itu dan dengan langkah seribu pemuda itu langsung menuju kelasnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan kelas dan mendapat sambutan 'selamat datang' berupa tatapan tajam yang mengisyaratkan permusuhan dari pemuda berambut kecoklatan yang duduk di depan tempat duduknya. Menyadari itu Naruto membalas tatapan tajam yang tertuju padanya dengan seringai meremehkan dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursi.

Hyodou Isse, pemuda itu hanya dapat menahan seluruh emosi yang saat ini bergolak bagaikan air mendidih di dalam hatinya. Melihat pemuda bermuka dua yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat baku hantam dengannya, tengah duduk santai di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin... Bukan! Tapi sangat sangat ingin melaporkan pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya terhadap Buchou-nya, Azazel dan pihak aliansi tiga fraksi karena pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang mantan partnernya itu adalah anggota dari kelompok teroris yang bernama... Khaos Brigade! namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya, itu karena sebuah ucapan yang mengandung ancaman dari pemuda di belakangnya masih terngiang-ngian dibenaknya sampai sekarang!."Kuso!" Ise mendengus dengan keras karena bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa berkutik atas doktrin dari pemuda di belakannya.

"Ise-san... Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara feminim menyadarkan Ise dari fikiranya. Pemuda itu menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Asia yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir."Aku baik-baik saja Asia!" .

"Asia-san jangan mengkhawatirkan Ise-san mungkin dia hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Asia mengangguk sembari tersennyum menanggapi perkataan pemuda blonde di belakan Ise. Sedangkan Ise mendengus kesal dengan sikaf sok baik dari Naruto "Diam! kau Naruto!" Seringai kemenangan terpajang di bibir Naruto, baginya menyiksa musuh dengan serangan psikologis lebih indah dan memuaskan dari pada serangan fisik yang membuat cidera fatal pada musuhnya. Mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan Naruto mendekati telinga Ise dan berbisik kepada sang Sekiryuutei. "Ingatlah Hyodou Issei... Andai ada satu saja yang mengetahui identitas asliku!... Ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan kado spesial berisikan anggota tubuh orang-orang di sekitar mu!"

'cih SIAAAAL!' Ise membatin dengan kesal dan menggelemetukan giginya keras-keras. Expresi yang di tunjukan Ise itulah yang membuat Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena lagi-lagi serangan psikologisnya membuahkan hasil yang bagus!.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Braakh!

Matsuhada, dan Motohama yang berada di kelas XI,B membuka mata lebar-lebar kearah dinding yang di hiasi retakan laba-laba. Dalam benak mereka tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun salah satu sahabat mereka sekaligus member bokep kelompok mereka yang mengatas namakan Oppai adalah keadilan. XD Memiliki pukulan yang dahsyat. Hyodou Issei, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu sudah melepas kontrol atas akal sehatnya, pemikiran yang tidak rasional telah menguasainya, sehingga tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pemuda itu meluncurkan tinju mentahnya ke arah Naruto.

"cih, Sial" pemuda itu mendengus ketika pukulanya hanya menghantam dinding kelas dan menghsilkan retakan laba-laba di dinding tersebu. "Jadi kau mengajak ku berkelahi di sini?" dengan nada datar nan menusuk dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut kuning agak kemerahan pada ujungnya itu; menambah level kemarahan Issei yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh oleh nada penuh imidasi dari Naruto.

"BANGSAT!"

Dan kedua pemuda itupun saling berlari menerjang satu sama lain untuk mendaratkan tinju milik mereka dalam lantunan back sound teriakan histeris para siswi.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Souna Shitori atau yang sering dikenal dengan nama Sona sitri. Gadis berwajah datar penuh dengan ketegasan namun tetap cantik dan beraura kebangsaan yang selalu mengitarinya. Gadis itu hanya dapat mengurut tulang hidung mancungnya untuk meredakan penat dikepala, karena di hadapannya tengah duduk dua pemuda dengan wajah sama bonyoknya serta tetap meng-glare satu sama lain walaupun hendak mendapat penghakiman atas kelakuan mereka.

"Namikaze-san,Issei-san tolong hentikan pertikayan kalian..." menggantung ucapannya sejenak untuk melihat efek ucapannya, tapi tampaknya kedua pemuda itu tetap bertikai tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sang Kaicho Kuoh Akademi " DIAAAM!" Nada dingin di ucapkan dengan lantang oleh gadis itu dan akhirnya kedua pemuda yang sedang asik bertikai itu mematung seketika.

"Baiklah jadi apa yang kalian permasalahkan? Hingga membuat kalian berkelahi?

"..."

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kedua pemuda tersebut. Sebenarnya Ise ingin mengatakan kepada Sona, kalau pemuda sialan yang ada di sampingnya itu adalah anggota Teroris, namun melihat konsekuensi yang akan terjadi bila ia mengatakannya... Ia harus berfikir 100X untuk menyampaikan berita itu. Lain Ise lain pula pemikiran Naruto. Pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan dalam benaknya, karena ia akan segera menjawab pertanyaan sang Kaichou, dengan taktik yang ada di kepalannya.

"Entahlah Kaichou~" pemuda itu mencubit dagunya dalam posisi berfikir. "Mungkin Ise-san tidak senang karena aku berbicara dengan Asia-san? Yang jelas aku hanya berbincang dan melawak sedikit membuat Asia-san tertawa tapi... Tiba-tiba Ise-san menghajarku"

One strike!

Ise mendengus kesal dengan opini yang Naruto ucapkan! Sedangkan Sona membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan memikirkan ucapan Naruto 'bukannya dia tergila-gila kepada Rias?' batin Sona tapi... selang beberapa detik berlalu Sona langsung menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat -dalam benak- saat menyadari sebuah fakta yang ia lupakan, bahwa; pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan di hadapannya itu, adalah penjelmaan dari hawa nafsu dan memimpikan menjadi 'Raja Harem'

Sona menghela nafas kuat-kuat kenapa juga dia memikirkan fakta tidak penting seperti itu? Lebih baik dia langsung saja memberikan hukuman kepada kedua siswa yang duduk di depannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Kalian berdua aku beri hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah!"

Jeger!

Entah mengapa Naruto dan Ise seperti mendengar guntur yang menyambar saat badai yang terjadi di siang bolong? Membuat wajah kedua pemuda berbeda marga sekaligus Rival itu memucat pasi seperti orang mati.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gelak tawa yang terdengar imut menggelegar keseluruh penjuru kastil. Ophis, gadis loli perwujudan dari sang Ouroboros Dragon itu, tidak bisa untuk tidak terus tertawa saat mendengar cerita 'menyedihkan' dari pemuda yang sering ia panggil 'Pangeran' yang kini duduk disamping Ophis sembari memasang wajah kesal

"Mou~ Ophis diamlah jangan terus-terus menertawakanku!" bukannya berhenti Gadis pemimpin Khaose Brigade itu malah menambah intensitas tawanya hingga ia berguling-guling dilantai, membuat Naruto sweedrop karna melihat tingkah awkwed sang dewa naga 'Ini beneran Ophis yang kejam itukan? Atau mungkin dia mulai gila?' batin Naruto dengan tampang jawsdrop-nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikas muncul di tengah-tengah meja dan itu otomatis membuat Ophis -mau tidak mau- kembali kesifat dingin nan datarnya, yang sontak membuat Naruto sweedrop untuk kesekian kalinya meliha perubahan emosi super cepat dari sang dewa naga.

"Ophis-sama, Aku, Arthur Onii-sama dan Vali-sama menjalani expedisi di celah dimensional dan kami menemukan ini" gadis yang menyampaikan berita itu adalah Le fay pendragon adik kandung dari Arthur pendragon, pemegang pedang suci Excalibur Holy king couldbren.

"Hn, apakah benda itu masih bisa aktif?"

"mungkin dengan formula sihir yang tepat aku bisa mengaktifkannya, Naruto nii-sama"

"Baiklah Le Fay, lanjutkan expedisi kalian dan sampaikan pada Vali untuk mememuiku 4 jam lagi di tempat yang sudah ditentukan" Le fay mengangguk patuh atas perintah Ophis, dan setelah itu Lingkaran sihir komunikasi itu lenyap dari pandangan.

"Ophis kau yakin untuk memakai itu juga untuk memperkuat tim kita?" Ophis menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya dan menyesapnya sedikit sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan pangerannya.

"Ya, aku yakin meskipun itu tidak terlalu kuat tapi... Setidaknya pertahanan makhluk itu sangat kuat"

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui jawaban dari Ophis. "Ophis, aku akan pergi sebentar jadi... Tidak apa-apakah kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan waja innocent.

Twich

Sebuah perempatan menyembul di kening Ophis pertanda dia sudah sangat kesal dengan ucapan Naruto yang menjengkelkan"cih, kau fikir aku itu apa hah? Anak kecil? Yang takut ditinggal sendiri!" sembur Ophis dengan nada murka yang terdengar imut.

Naruto terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Ophis. Tangan kanannya ia gerakan kepuncak kepala sang gadis dan mengusap-ngusapnya lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ophis yang menjadi korban perlakuan itu hanya dapat memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi penuh kehangatan dari setiap usapan yang dilakukan oleh pangerannya. Merasa cukup Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan wajahnya ia dekatkan ketelinga Ophis. Hembusan hangat dari nafas pemuda itu dapat sangat jelas dirasakan oleh Ophis membuatnya geli akan sensasi itu.

"Ya, aku menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. ufufufu~" bisik Naruto kemudian pemuda itu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleport. meninggalkan Ophis yang sedang mengalami System Down pada otaknya.

"..." Beberapa detik berlalu keadaan otak Ophis yang tadinya down, kini mulai membaik dan bekerja secara normal. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Ophis. wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah "SIALAAAAN! Awas kau BAYI NAGAAAAA!" teriak Ophis murka penuh ke-OOC-an yang baru sadar dari Awkwed moment yang berlangsung beberapa detik lalu.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Bruum!

Bruum!

Sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam carbon melintas dengan kecepatan top speed, membelah sunyinya jalan lingkar luar Tokyo pada malam hari. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan demonic power mengarah tepat di depan motor tersebut. Dengan pengalaman yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, pengendara motor itu dengan cepat menurunkan gigi hingga mencapai gigi paling rendah, melakukan break side untuk memutar arah laju motornya sekaligus menghindari aura pemusnah tersebut dan melaju kencang kearah sebaliknya.

Blaaar! Blaaar  
Duaar! duaar!

Tembakan demi tembakan demonic power melesat menuju motor hitam itu tapi dengan lihai-nya sang pengendara berhasil menghindari semua tembakan tersebut. Menurunkan laju motornya pengendara kuda besi itu berhenti didepan jalan buntu tepatnya di jembatan besar yang baru setengah pengerjaan. Membuka helm yang menutupi kepalannya pemuda itu mengedarkan direksi pandangannya ke atas, dan ia dapat menemukan sekumpulan penyihir yang tadi menembakinya masih melayang di atas pemuda tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Belzeebub muncul di hadapan Naruto dan menampakan seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah menjengkelkan. "khu..khu..khu, akhirnya kau terpojok Namikaze Naruto" Merasakan aura permusuhan dipancarkan oleh pria itu, Naruto memasang sikap "Apa maksudnya semua ini... Salba Belzebuub?"

"Hm... Kau bertanya seakan-akan kau bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau menyadari maksud semua ini?!"

"Jadi benar tentang kabar burung itu? Sudahku duga! Semua konspirasi ini memang benar-benar terjadi!"

"hahahaha, kau sudah tahu eh? Baiklah karena kau sudah tahu tentang semua itu jadi... Aku akan menyingkirkan mu terlebih dahulu!" setelah itu puluhan penyihir bawahan Salba maju kedepan mencoba untuk melawan Naruto. Sedangkan pria tua itu mengambil langkah mundur beberapa meter demi menyaksikan 'pembersihan' yang akan di lakukan oleh anak buahnya.

"Kau fikir dengan hanya anak buahmu, kau bisa menyingkirkanku eh? Baiklah mari kita buktikan... bahwa kualitas selalu lebih baik daripada kuantitas." Naruto mengangkat lengan kanannya, Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal sihir berlambang pusaran di kanan Naruto. Memasukan lengannya ke portal itu, Naruto mencabut sebuah katana hitam berulirkan kaligrafi kanji.

[ブラックソードデーモンスレイヤー]  
(Black sword Demon Slayer)

"Heyaa!" dari punggung Naruto sepasang sayap naga merentang dengan lebar. Mengepakannya sekali pemuda Namikaze itu melesat terbang ke arah para penyihir.

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Dalam kecepatan diatas normal Naruto menarikan tarian pedang di udara menebas dan memenggal, setiap musuh yang menyerangnya dengan tembakan Demonic power. Selang beberapa menit para penyihir itu telah berkurang setengah dari jumblah awal. Diikuti dengan nafas Naruto yang mulai memburu.

'cih, kenapa staminaku cepat sekali habis akhir-akhir ini?' iniilah yang Naruto khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa pasca pertarungannya melawan Ise, stamina tubuhnya cepat sekali terkuras bukan hanya itu, tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba masuk dalam mode [Dragon Break] ia selalu mengalami sakit kepala yang sangat menyiksa hingga akhirnya ia gagal masuk kedalam mode terkuatnya.

Blaaar!

Naruto yang masih berkutat dalam fikirannya dan tidak fokus dengan area sekitar, mau tidak mau harus terkena Demonic Power yang ditembakan oleh Salba dan mendarat di atas kerasnya aspal.

"Ukh" pemuda inkarnasi Great Red itu meringis kesakitan, kala mencoba berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"khu..khu..khu, coba kita lihat? Selemah inikah satu-satunya makhluk yang mendapat eksistensi Dewa Naga? cih, menjijik'kan!" ejek Salba dengan saat melihat Naruto sudah mulai kelelahan. Membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya, lalu Naruto menatap Salba dengan pandangan mengejek "Hn, jangan senang dulu kakek tua! kau fikir aku sudah kalah?" mengangkat tangan kanannya Naruto mengacungkan katana hitam itu tepat kearah Salba.

"Aku akan menunjukan sedikit kekuatanku yang sebenarnya kali ini"

Memutar pegangan katana-nya hingga terbalik, menekuk kaki kanan ke depan dan membawa kaki kirinya ke belakang sebagai tumpuan, Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk memulai sebuah tekhnik. Iris blue shappire-nya berputar dengan kencang dan detik berikutnya berubah menjadi iris merah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna kuning.

CrinK!

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui Mata merah itu melebar untuk men-scan segalannya dari mulai jumlah musuh hingga kelemahan tiap-tiap individu. 50 penyihir jumlah seluruh musuh yang akan dihadapi "Wahai kegelapan yang tersegel~ jawablah panggilan tuan mu! lebur mereka dalam kegelapan sejat" sebuah mantra dilantunkan oleh Naruto. katana hitam di genggamannya mimijarkan cahaya hitam keunguan. Seakan-akan menanggapi mantra yang dilantunkan oleh sang tuan.

[NA]

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya semula, ia muncul di udara dekat kerumunan 20 penyihir, dengan gerak zig-zag pemuda Namikaze itu menyebaskan katana hitamnya untuk membantai dua puluh orang penyihir.

[MI]

Debu hitam jatuh bertebaran menandakan musnahnya 20 penyihir di udara. Namikaze muda itu mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi, perlahan aura kegelapan berkumpul di bilah katananya. dalam satu tebasan ringan Naruto menembakan aura kegelapan itu kearah bawah tepat kearah 10 orang penyihir.

[KA]

Sepuluh orang penyihir yang tersisa menembakan sihir dari lima atribut elemen alam secara bersamaan tapi... sebuah kegelapan menelan semua serangan gabungan para penyihir. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu pemuda Namikaze itu melempar katana-nya kebawah, katana itu menancap di tanah dan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah, menyembul ratusan katana hitam yang tercipta dari kegelapan, membuat ke sepuluh orang penyihir itu mati seketika tertusuk katana-katana kegelapan.

[ZE]

Menukik dengan cepat Naruto mencabut katana-nya dari tanah. Hanya tinggal satu musuh yang tersisa yaitu; Salba sang pemimpin. Mata merahnya menatap Salba dengan tajam, pegangan pada katananya ia kuatkan kembali setelah sempat dikendurkan.

[Namikaze Dark step : Vorbal blaz]

Pemuda itu mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi, aura kegelapan menguar hebat dari bilah Demon Slayer. Dalam satu hentakan kuat Naruto mengayunkan Demon Slayer A.K.A Katana hitamnya secara vertikal. Tiba-tiba sebuah sambaran petir hitam turun dari langit mengarah tepat keatas Salba. Salba yang merasa dalam bahaya menciptakan sihir pertahanan terkuatnya untuk memblok serangan Naruto.

Duaaaar!

Kraaak!

Kraaak!

Braaaz!

Ledakan besar tercipta mengakibatkan guncangan hebat dan keruskan total pada badan jembatan. Naruto yang berada di ujung buntu jembatan, melebarkan matanya -mau tidak mau harus ikut jatuh kebawah- saat jembatan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia meloncati satu demi satu puing-puing runtuhan jembatan agar tidak jatuh kedalam jurang. Saat merasa posisinnya memungkinkan pemuda Namikaze itu mencoba untuk merentangkan sayap Naganya.

Jraash!

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat sebuah pedang merah menebas ujung sayap naganya. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat terkena tebasan dari pedang suci Ascalon milik Ise kini sangat terasa, dan ia menyadari satu hal bahwa yang memotong ujung sayap kirinya adalah pedang Dragon Slayer. Akibat luka disayapnya Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh dan terjun kebawah.

Braakh!

Saat masih melayang di udara seekor Naga yang tercipta dari susunan pedang menghantamnya, membuat Naruto terpental jauh dan menabrak batu besar.

"ARRRRGGG!" Naruto berteriak kesakitn, saat rasa sakit akibat ketegangan syaraf efek samping dari tehknik kegelapan yang ia gunakan mulai bereaksi. Ditambah luka yang ditimbulkan oleh Dragon Slayer. Membuat Namikaze muda itu hampir kehilangan kesadaranya. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, asa tak kuat untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Khu...khu...khu, andai aku tidak memakan ular Ophis dan tidak menggunakan Phonex tears, mungkin aku sudah mati akibat seranganmu!" Naruto melebarkan matanya, saat di hadapanya berdiri sosok Balba tanpa sedikitpun luka yang berada di tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu di belakang Salba juga berdiri dua manusia berbeda gender, yang Naruto yakini sebagai orang yang menyerangnya barusan. Karena ia dapat melihat sebuah pedang merah ditangan pria bertubuh kekar dan sesosok naga -yang tersusun dari pedang- kini berada dibelakang seorang gadis.

"Cih, jadi... Golongan pahlawan juga bersekongkol dengan golongan Maou lama? Sungguh ironi yang meyebalkan untuk khaose Brigade, saat organisasi itu sendiri adalah organisasi teroris" ucap Naruto kesal saat ia baru mengetahui bahwa tidak hanya golongan Maou lama yang memberontak. Golongan pahlawan juga melakukan pemberontakan.

"Hahahahaha, bicaralah sesukamu Namikaze! Puaskan umpatanmu! karena sebentar lagi kau akan 'dihapuskan' dari muka bumi!" menyadari apa yang dikatakan Salba ada benarnya, Naruto mencoba bangkit namun apa daya? Karena efek samping dari tekhnik [Namikaze Dark step] semua syaraf penggeraknya lumpuh untuk sementara waktu. Jadi... Ia tidak bisa menggerakan sedikitpun tubuhnya.

Namun...

Ada satu cara terakhir dan cara satu-satunya, agar ia dapat terbebas dari situasi buruk ini! Tapi Naruto ragu apakah cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak, karena ia belum pernah mencoba tekhnik tersebut.

Jleeb!

"Arrggg!" Naruto kembali menjerit kesakitan saat pedang merah Dragon Slayer milik Siegfried -mantan exsorcist paling kuat- salah satu anggota golongan pahlawan, yang ditusukan oleh salba tepat di bahun Naruto.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana rasanya dilukai oleh Dragon Slayer? Namika- ah ... atau harus kusebut UZUMAKI ASASHIKAGE!"

DEG!

"ARRRRRGGG!" lagi-lagi Naruto merintih kesakitan, bukan karena efek samping tekhniknya atau bukan pula karena luka dari tusukan pedang Dragon Slayer. Ia menjerik kesakitan karena kepalannya berdenyut sangat keras, dan pecahan-pecahan memori samar berdatangan dibenaknya, saat mendengar nama UZUMAKI ARASHIKAGE diucapkan oleh Salba.

"Hahahaha, waktunya membereskan sampah sepertimu NARUTOOO!" mengangkat pedang merah Dragon Slayer tinggi-tinggi, Salba bersiap untuk mengeksekusi Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan.

Betzzz!

Trang!

Semua mata dibuat memelebar tidak terkecuali Naruto saat tebasan Salba yang hendak memenggal kepala Naruto digagalkan oleh sebuah pedang tipe euclidator berwarna hitam kemerahan. "Ti-tidak! mungkin... Pedang Raja Iblis Gram memberkahi Naruto?" Siegfried syok setengah mati, saat ia menyadari bahwa pedang yang melindungi Naruto, adalah pedang kebanggaannya sendiri yaitu; pedang Raja Iblis Gram. tanpa disadari olehnya pedang itu bergerak atas kehendaknya sendiri, melayang dan menggagalkan serangan Salba.

'hey Kid! ambilah aku karena aku telah memilih mu sebagai tuan ku' Naruto tersadar dari rasa syoknya saat sebuah suara bergema di benaknya.

'Ano... Anda siapa?' Tanya Naruto penasaran, karena terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari suara yang bergema ada di kepalanya. Andai saja Pedang Raja Iblis Gram memiliki tangan pasti dia akan menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat.

'haah dasar bodoh! aku Gram. pedang raja iblis yang ada didepan mu! Cepatlah kid ambil aku agar kau selamat!'

'Baiklah kalau itu mau mu Gram jii-san'

'...' Sejujurnya saat ini roh tingkat tinggi yang menaungi Gram merasakan ada sebuah rasa aneh, saat dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan Jii-san. Tapi sudahlah yang terpenting... Ia sudah menemukan tuannya yang baru dan tuannya yang memiliki element persis seperti dirinya. Dark Power.

Greep!

Sensasi aura penuh kutukan mengalir disetiap inci kuli Naruto, saat ia menggenggam pedang iblis level tertinggi. Mencabutnya dari tanah, pemuda itu merasakan kekuatannya mulai terisi dengan cepat. "Saatnya pembalasan!" Naruto menyeringai kejam. Detik berikutnya ia sudah berada di hadapan Salba seraya mengayunkan Gram secara Horizontal.

Traank!

Dentuman logam beradu berbunyi nyaring untuk kesekian kalinya, namun... kali ini bukanlah pedang atau'pun Naga jadi-jadian milik Jean tetapi... Sebuah tombak berwarna putih dengan ujung tajam berbentuk segi tiga yang memancarkan aura suci sangat kuat. Naruto menjejak tanah kuat-kuat untuk menjadi lontaran agar ia bisa melompat kebelakan.

"Cao Cao," Desis Namikaze muda itu. "Oh Great! Sekarang apa lagi? ketua golongan pahlawan ada di sini eh?. Aku jadi tidak habis fikir kenapa kalian ingin sekali 'Membersihkan' ku" lanjut pemuda blode itu diiringi senyum pahit pertanda kesialannya menjadi bertambah.

"Hn, kau adalah ancaman paling menakutkan bagi kami jikalau kau sudah terbangun! Jadi... Cara satu-satunya adalah membereskan mu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau terbangun. untuk memulai langkah awal kami!" jawab Cao Cao santai, sembari menepuk-nepuk tombak sucinya di bahu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam! Bagiku orang yang menghianati Ojou-sama adalah musuh alami yang harus dimusnahkan!" tangan kanan yang menggenggam Gram diacungkan oleh sang tuan tepat kearah Cao Cao, sedangkan Demon Slayer yang berada ditangan kiri ia sandarkan pada bahunya.

"Hahahaha, seperti biasa kau selalu saja langsung pada intinya, namun aku akan memberitahu satu hal penting pada mu Naruto!" memutar tombaknya dengan cepat, Cao Cao mengarahkan True Longinus, kearah depan. "Dari awal kami tidaklah benar-benar memihak kepada Ophis! Kami hanya memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk kepentingan kami secara individual. Jadi Ophis, kau dan juga tim Vali sudah dibodohi oleh kami sejak awal!"

"cih. Sudah kuduga! Kalian memang benar-benar licik! Kalau begini tampaknya aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain? Selain memusnahkan kalian semua para BAJINGAN!" Naruto berlari kencang kearah Cao Cao dengan membawa dua pedang ditangannya Naruto maju dengan frontal untuk menghabisi para penghianat.

Ia menebaskan Gram secara vertikal kearah Cao Cao namun dengan mudah Cao Cao menangkis serangan Naruto dengan menggerakan ujung tombaknya secara vertikal kearah tebasan Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu hannya menyeringai saat serangannya dipatahkan dengan mudah. Memutar pegangan Demon Slayer Naruto melakukan tebasan memiring dari bawah keatas.

Trank!

Kalau saja Siegfried tidak memblok tebasan itu, Naruto bisa menjamin Cao Cao sudah kehilangan lengan kanannya. coba untuk menebas bahu kiri Siegfried.

Trank!

Tapi Cao Cao tidak tinggal diam. Ia menendang tangan Naruto tepat sebelum pemuda Namikaze itu mengayunkan Pedang raja iblisnya. Keseimbangannya terganggu, tubuh Naruto sedikit limbung namui ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya, dengan menancapkan Demon Slayer ketanah sebagai tumpuan.

'sial! Ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan untukku' batin Naruto saat ia melihat Salba dan Jean yang hendak masuk ke medan laga.

"Groaaaarrr!" Naga jadi-jadian milik Jean meraung keras, dalam kecepatan yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya, naga bertipe wilayah timur itu melesat maju sembari memunculkan anak-anak pedang disetiap inci kulit hitamnya.

Naruto membuat kuda-kuda dan memposisikan Demon Slayer dengan pegangan terbalik, sedangkan Gram didatarkannya di depan tubuhnya.

[Namikaze Dark Step : Bursting Blossom Spiral Dark Destuction]

Kaki kanannya menjejak tanah kuat-kuat sebagai lontaran, diudara Namikaze muda itu memutar tubuhnya ke kiri seperti gangsing dengan kedua pedang yang menjadikan ia bagaikan cakram raksasa yang mampu membelah segala yang dilewatinya. Mengarah tepat ke arah sang naga.

Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!

Dimulai dari tengah kepala sang naga. Naruto bagaikan cakram yang membelah tubuh keras bagian atas naga itu dengan sekali lewat. Putaran tubuhnya ia hentikan saat sudah mencapai bagian tengah tubuh sang naga. Merasa serangannya masih Belum selesai, Naruto melompat ke depan kali ini menuju kepala sang naga. Dalam sekali hentakan kuat pemuda blonde itu menancapkan Demon Slayer dan Gram tepat di kepala naga yang masih merintih kesakitan. Lalu dengan memanfaatkan berat tubuhnya Naruto menari Gram kearah kanan, membuat robekan dalam dikepala bagian kanan Naga itu. Naruto melompat meninggalkan Gram yang masih menancap, ia kembali mengenggam Demon Slayer dan melakukan hal yang sama, hingga akhirnya ia bergelantung di bagian bawah kepala sang naga dengan bantuan kedua pedangnya.

Bettzz!

Dalam sekali silangan pedangnya kepala dari naga itu jatuh ketanah karena telah terpenggal.

Nafas Naruto memburu kencang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat efek samping(lagi) tekhiknya itu mulai bereaksi.

"Menarik, jadi ini kekuatan sang inkarnasi Great Red? Sungguh mengerikan!" ucap Cao Cao tiba-tiba. Mata pemuda keturunan pahlawan dalam kisah Romance of The Three Kingdom itu, bersinar menggairahkan -dalam arti pertarungan- mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi Cao Cao melanjutkan "tapi sayang... Kau adalaha target kami yang harus dimusnahkan! Jadi kita akan membunuh mu sekarang juga!" ujung tombak Cao Cao memancarkan aura suci intensitas dahsyat membuat Salba yang ada dibelakangnya mau tidak mau harus pergi ketakuatan karena bagaimanapun ia adalah iblis yang notabene-nya musuh alami tombak suci.

Naruto dengan tubuh yang lumpuh sementar sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkin hanya sampai disini akhir hayatnya. Demon Slayer dan Gram yang ada dikedua tangannya mulai memudar menjadi serpihan cahaya, karena sang pemilik sudah tidak kuat lagi mensuplai Dark Power-nya sebagai asupan dua pedang tingkat tinggi tersebut.

[Helf Dimension]

Suara mekanik bergema kesegala penjuru medan laga yang ditandai ujung tombak True Longinus mulai terdistorsi, karena ada suatu energi yang mencoba membengkokan ruang dan waktu. "Vali?" gumam Naruto saat ia melihat suatu sosok dengan armor naga putih tepat berada diatasnya.

"Percuma Vali! tekhnik mu tidak akan mampu menggagalkan serangan in-"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyerapnya?" tiba-tiba ucapan Cao Cao dipotong oleh seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning yang mengenakan jas kantor setelan. Arthur mencabut pedang Holy King Couldbrande dari dimensi penyimpanan. Pedang itu memancarkan aura suci yang tidak kalah gila dengan True Longinus, mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat ke arah tombak Cao Cao, Arthur Pendragon mengaktifkan salah satu tekhnik pedang raja suci. Divine and Reverse.

Aura suci di tombak Cao Cao dengan cepat terserap oleh pedang milik Arthur, sebagai kemampuan awal [Divine]. Tanpa menungu lama pemuda keturunan Pendragon itu menembakan meriam aura suci dari ujung pedangnya kearah Cao Cao, sebagai kemampuan kedua tekhniknya [Reverse].

Blaaar!

Dentuman hebat akibat ledakan menggema ditempat itu, namun saat asap debu yang tadi mengepul mulai terurai, Cao Cao sama sekali tidak ditemukan di tempat tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka kabur?"

"Ya, Tapi yang terpenting kita sudah menyelamatkan Naruto" jawab Vali sembari menon aktifkan armornya. Arthur memasukan pedang Raja Suci ke dalam dimensi penyimpanannya lagi, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Vali.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu saja memaksakan diri Naruto." ucap Arthur dengan senyum menyegarkan yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"hehehe-ukh~ tapi... Yang terpenting aku selamat"

"cih dasar kau ini! Baiklah ayo kita kembali sebelum aliansi tiga fraksi menyadari kekacauan yang kau buat!"

"Baiklah tuan Lucifer" ejek Naruto sedangkan Arthur masih dengan senyum cool-nya dan Vali dengan wajah serius seperti biasa, namun dalam hati sang Lucifer... Ia tersenyum dan bersyukur. Bersyukur orang yang telah dianggap saudaranya itu masih hidup.

'kau memang bodoh Naruto' dan ketiga anggota tim Vali itu pergi meninggalkan daratan yang sudah porak-poranda dan jembatan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Disebuah kamar dengan desain eropa benuansa kemerah. Di atas kasur tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang digerai. Gadis itu, menatap lurus kearah kasurnya. Bukan karena tertarik dengan kasur berwarna gadingnya, namun tatapannya tepat mengarah kedua benda yang ada di atas kasur tersebut.

"Naruto Namikaze bukanlah Narutoku" lirih gadis bernama Rias Gremory. Gadis itu mengangkat Katana putih dari atas kasur lalu menarik benda kenangan itu dari sarungnya. Cahaya putih keperakan akibat pantulan cahaya bulan dengan bilah katana berwarna silver itu, membuat sang ahli waris clan Gremory itu agak menutup matanya sebentar. lalu manik biru kehijauannya menatap lirih, tulisan kanji yang terukir disepanjang bilah katana tersebut.

[ホワイトソードデーモンスレイヤー : 私の人生の中で非常に意味のある人のための私の一族に属する2つの傑作のひとつ]

[white Sword Demon Slayer : satu dari dua maha karya milik clan-ku untuk orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku]

Air mata kesedihan mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Gadis itu memasukan katananya kembali kedalam sarung dan memeluk senjata tajam pembunuh kaumnya, sebagai obat pelepas rasa rindu sementara terhadap mendiang pemilik katana tersebut yang 'mungkin' tidak akan pernah ia jumpai lagi.

"Ai takata Naruto-kun"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

TO BE CONTINUE!

.

A/N(2) : Haaah akhirnya chapter ini saya update juga walaupun berat rasanya. saya ingin minta maaf kepada seluruh reader karena chapter ini tidak sepanjang chapter aslinya, yang sudah saya tulis hingga 12k+ karena chapter yang sesungguhnya saya simpan dalam SD card saya dan SD card itu hilang entah kemana, membawa file-file penting yang lain (b*ke*)#plak dan membawa chapter-chapter fic lain yang dalam tahap pengerjaan. jadi chapter ini saya tulis dadakan namun tidak berbeda dengan chapter hilang, sehingga alurnya tetap sama walaupun agak lambat. Ditambas saya juga sudah berjanji kepada Riko sahabatku alias Bad Sector-kun jadi yah... mau gx mau, bisa gx bisa jadilah chapter abal-abal ini (Gomen Bad-chan :v)

Dan satu lagi... jujur saja saya kehilangan mood dan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan fic "Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of the Absolute Satan" yang sejujurnya tinggal 10 chapter lagi tamat! jadi mohon maaf untuk yang menanti fic itu karena tidak bisa saya update secepatnya. Sejujurnya saya sudah berfikir keras untuk fic NLN:RotAS namun alih-alih mendapat ide untuk kelanjutan fic itu... Saya malah dapet ide 2 fic baru, dan gx tanggung-tanggung ide itu mengalir deras sampai ending. Jadilah fic "The Sandalphone : Knight of Embodiment Angels" dan fic "..." masih rahasia tapi dijamin bakal seru dan anti-mainstream#plakk. Yah walaupun si Bad-chan udah saya kasih tau ide ficnya dan itupun terinspirasi dari fic 'Reverse' punya dia, dengan konten berbeda.

Lah? Ko jadi curhat gini ya? Tapi sudahlah sekali-kali boleh juga*ketawa setan*Lasly maafkan hamba tuhan yang paling sexy ini#plak karena belum sempat membalas review namun saya janji mulai chapter ini akan saya balas semua(khusunya yang menggunakan Akun).

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mereview,Fav, and Foll fic gaje hamba yang nista ini! Tanpa kalian hamba bukanlah apa-apa. Ok silahkan Add FB hamba*promosi!* -untuk pin BB Maaf karena smart phone saya juga ikut ilang- kalau kalian ingin bertanya dengan jawaban kilat atau mau memberi keritik dan saran di link, di bawah ini.

[ m*facebook*com/tonyibliz ](ganti (*) dengan.) atau sarching [Tony Iblis pemusnah kebatilan] nama yang aneh -_-

Hontou ni Arigatou minna-san (^_^)

Mind to RnR?


	10. Ambush in Kuoh Akademi

Sebelumnya di "The Devil Ninja Shadow"

.

Disebuah kamar dengan desain eropa benuansa kemerah. Di atas kasur tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang digerai. Gadis itu, menatap lurus kearah kasurnya. Bukan karena tertarik dengan kasur berwarna gadingnya, namun tatapannya tepat mengarah kedua benda yang ada di atas kasur tersebut.

"Naruto Namikaze bukanlah Narutoku" lirih gadis bernama Rias Gremory. Gadis itu mengangkat Katana putih dari atas kasur lalu menarik benda kenangan itu dari sarungnya. Cahaya putih keperakan akibat pantulan cahaya bulan dengan bilah katana berwarna silver itu, membuat sang ahli waris clan Gremory itu agak menutup matanya sebentar. lalu manik biru kehijauannya menatap lirih, tulisan kanji yang terukir disepanjang bilah katana tersebut.

[white Sword Demon Slayer : satu dari dua maha karya milik clan-ku untuk orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku]

Air mata kesedihan mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya. Gadis itu memasukan katananya kembali kedalam sarung dan memeluk senjata tajam pembunuh kaumnya, sebagai obat pelepas rasa rindu sementara terhadap mendiang pemilik katana tersebut yang 'mungkin' tidak akan pernah ia jumpai lagi.

"Ai takata Naruto-kun"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

[The Devil Ninja Shadow]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

Genres : Romance, Adventure, fantasy, matrial art, Supernatural, hurt/comfort,

Pairing : Naruto X ?  
Slight pair: KibaTsuba, IseAsia,

Warning : Semi-OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, Etc.

Summary: Dia mendapat kesempatan terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama dan tubuh yang sama setelah kematianya di dunia shinobi! terlahir dari sebuah Clan ninja Assasins yang sudah punah akibat pembantaian yang juga hampir merenggut hidupnya, tapi gadis bersurai merah datang membawanya saat dia meregang nyawa dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga bangsawan iblis. kisah seorang remaja bersurai kuning yang menjadi bidak Pawn dari Rias Gremory.

.

AN: BMG untuk chapter kali ini [throne flower by: jung yup. Ost drama korea berjudul Bad boy] dan ini dia chapter 10 selamat membaca dan semoga kalian puas.

.

.

.

New Arc - why the dragon's cry without tears? (In the hearts of all secrets will be revealed and become a reality.)

Chapter 10 - Beautiful day before the storm hit : Ambush in Kuoh academy

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

[Password system successfully enabled : welcome to the Arashikage clan labs]

Bezzzttt!

Suara mekanik bergema di ikuti bergesernya pintu metalik yang menutupi ruangan tersembunyi tersebut, dengan koridor ruang bawah tahan apartermen Kiba yuuto, atau lebih tepatnya di bawah tempat tidur yang berada di kamar mendiang Naruto. Kiba dan Rias berjalan memasuki koridor ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Kiba tidak pernah masuk ketempat ini, kecuali bersama Naruto. Namun atas perintah Rias yang memaksa untuk membongkar lab peninggalan Naruto, jadi mau tidak mau Kiba melakukannya karena yah... Ini semua demi kepentingan Rias raja dari dirinya dan raja dari Naruto.

"Yuuto, apa kau tahu tempat ini dari dulu?" mendapati pertanyaan dari King-nya Kiba menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kearah Rias. "ya, Buchou sebenarnya aku sering berada disini, untuk berlatih dan mengembangkan Sacred Gear-ku" Kiba menghentikan ucapannya saat ia menunduk dalam-dalam hingga ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat "Namun itu dulu... Saat Naruto masih hidup" lanjut sang cassanova Kuoh akademi itu dengan nada lirih penuh makna kehilangan. "..." Rias bungkam mendapat jawaban lirih dari Knight-nya. Merasa pembicaraan soal kematian Naruto tidak harus dilanjutkan, Rias memberi isyarat agar Kiba dan dirinya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Satu menit berlalu dalam keheningan hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang bergema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Merasakan moment canggung yang berlalu lama, Rias berniat hendak angkat bicara, namun suaranya tercekata saat lengan kanannya, tidak sengaja menekan dinding -tombol rahasia- yang ada di dalam lab tersebut.

Bezzzzt!

"..."

"..."

Lantai ruangan tersebut terbelah memisahkan lab itu menjadi dua bagian. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sebuah elevator dari bawah lantai tersebut. "Yuuto, apakah kau tahu elevator ini menuju kemana?"

"Tidak Buchou, aku'pun baru tahu kalau ada elevator dibawah lab ini."

"Mmm, bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya?" tanya Rias sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam elevator tersebut.

"Baiklah Buchou" jawab Kiba saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam elevator mengikuti intruksi dari sang Haires Gremory.

Sring!

Kedua iblis muda itu memasang sikap siaga, saat mendengar suara gesekan logam, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mereka kembali bersikap normal karena suara gesekan logam itu, disebab'kan oleh batang-batang besi yang mengunci elevator, dan suara dari gerak elevator yang mulai turun kebawah.

"Kita norak ya?" tanya sang Ruin Princess dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan nada yang sangat polos.

"Ya Buchou, sepertinya begitu, atau mungkin kita yang ketinggalan jaman?" balik tanya sang Cassanova diiringi senyum kikuk yang terpatri di bibirnya

"Entahlah Yuuto, hanya 'Tuhan' yang tahu"

"Awwww" dan kedua iblis muda yang terjangkit virus OOC itu meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi kepala mereka. Akibat mengucapkan kata tabu bagi seorang iblis. -_-

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Ah~" suara erotis penuh nafsu dan kenikmatan yang dapat membuat mu ejakulasi dini, hanya dengan mendengar'kannya. Suara itu 'cetar membahana' keseluruh penjuru ruangan, bergaya Eropa clasic yang hanya dihiasi cahaya temaram sebagai citra pencahayaannya.

"Bagaimana Neko Ojou-sama? Apakah anda sudah puas dengan 'Service' saya?" tawar seorang pemuda berambut spike berwarna kuning emas dan merah pada bagian ujungnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian ala butler.

"nyaa~ mouto mouto Butler-kun. Aku ingin lebih dari ini! Iyaaaaaan~" suara pekikan erotis lagi-lagi 'cetar membahana' di ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Neko Ojou-sama! Permintaan mu adalah perintah untukku" jawab sang Butler dengan seringai misterius, yang membuat sang Neko Ojou-sama menggeliat senang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari kedua orang tersebut -masih dalam ruangan- duduk dengan santai dua orang pria dan satu orang gadis kecil sembil menikmati cemilan mereka masing-masing. "Ne, Arthur kalau difikir-fikir kita seperti sedang melihat bokep live streeming" ucap seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian armor cina kuno, sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, kau salah Bikou ini lebih tepat kalau kau menyebutnya... phone sex" jawab sang pangeran tampan keturunan asli keluarga Pendragon, yang masih setia dengan senyumnya yang menyegarkan.

"Kha...kha...kha, Itu terdengar lebih bagus!" jawab Bikou sembari memberikan jembolnya kearah Arthur, sedangkan Arthur Pendragon hanya membalasnya dengan senyum maut, yang dapat membuat para siswi Kuoh akademi terteriak histeris setengah mati.

"Arthur Onii-sama, dan Bikou-sama kenapa kalian jadi OOC dan bertingkah NISTA seperti ini!" sang gadis penyihir Le Fay Pendragon berteriak histeris saat melihat tingkah laku dari timnya.

"Hn, itu karena desahan Kuroka yang cetar membahana membuat kami jadi BERSEMANGAT!"

Plaak!

Le Fay tidak tau harus menanggapi apa lagi mungkin hanya menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat untuk meredakan sakit kepala atas moment nista yang terjadi entah karena ulah siapa. "Ya tuhan, kenapa organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia supernatural, bisa bertingkah senista ini!" gumam Le Fay frustasi, tapi yah... setidaknya menurut iklan yang ia lihat, ada sebuah kabar gembira untuk dirinya karena sekarang... Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya#plaak!

"Kyaaaa~ lebih kencang Butler-kun~ lebih kencang!"

"yokai! Neko Ojou-sama, aku akan melakukan pijatan paling kuat di bagian kaki!"

"..."

"..."

"..." ternyata hanya memijat kaki dan bukan adegan LEMON atau EMON? sumber dari desahan cetar membahana, dan moment kenistaan kelompok teroris paling berbahaya Khaos brigade, atau lebih tepatnya tim Vali.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"I-ini..."

"Y-ya, Buchou aku tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan meneliti tentang ini."

Rias dan Kiba, kedua iblis muda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, atas apa yang mereka temukan di dalam lab rahasia mantan partner sekaligus sahabat mereka Naruto. Hanya berselang setengah menit pasca kedua iblis muda itu keluar dari dalam elevator yang tidak sengaja mereka temukan dan membawa mereka ketempa ini. Ke tempat benda yang paling dicari oleh ketiga fraksi.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi Azazel-sensei sekarang juga!" inisiatif Rias atas apa yang ia temukan di dalam tempat ini, pasalnya bila saja benda di hadapannya jatuh ketangan yang tidak bertanggung jawab, atau teroris semisal Khaos Brigade... Maka tamatlah dunia.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" lirih Kiba yang tidak habis fikir atas tindak tanduk penuh misteri, dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto Arashikage. Mantan partner dan sahabatnya yang kini telah tiada.

"Entahlah Yuuto, kau tahu bukan bagaimana sifat Naruto yang penuh misteri? lebih baik... Sekarang kita segera menghubungi Azazel-sensei, dan merahasiakan semua yang kita temukan di tempat ini, kepada orang lain!." tukas Rias penuh ketegasan. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya pun, ia merasa heran dan tidak habis fikir terhadap mantan Pawn-nya, sekaligus pria yang sangat ia rindukan, melalukan penelitian tergila sepanjang sejarah 'Apakah karena ini? Kau selalu menghindar dan menyembunyikan beban fikiran mu dari kami?' batin gadis merah itu penuh tanda tanya.

[-Beberapa Saat Kemudian-]

"Azazel-sensei bisa anda datang ke sini sekarang juga?" tanya Rias kepada hologram 3D Azazel yang berada di lingkaran sihir kecil telekomunitasi, yang melayang di hadapanya.

'mah, mah, sebenarnya ada apa hingga kau terlihat sangat gelisah seperti ini Rias?'

"haaah, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Sensei tapi setelah kau datang kemari!"

'Gah~ baiklah, baiklah kirimkan titik kordinat tempat tersebut agar aku bisa pergi sekarang.'

"Baiklah Sensei dan segeralah datang kesini!" jawab Rias sembari mematikan telewicaranya dengan sang gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Rias memijat keningnya untuk meredakan sakit yang berdenyut di kepalanya. Semua masalah yang baru ia temukan ini sangatlah... Rumit pasalnya ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menghadapi Rating Game melawan Deodora Ashtaroth yang diadakan minggu depan, kini ia harus di pusingkan dengan masalah terbongkarnya rahasia besar milik mantan 'Pawn-nya' yang dapat menimbulkan kontrofersi besar-besaran dan dapat menggegerkan dunia Supernatural, bila apa yang ada dihadapannya ini, diketahui oleh fraksi lain.

Sring!

Tidak jauh dari tempat Kiba berdiri Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir teleport bersimbol malaikat jatuh."Yare yare, sebenarnya ada ap-"

"..." Azazel tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanya saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, atas isyarat jari telunjuk dari sang Haires Gremory. Ia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri. Sejujurnya Azazel tidak mau mempercayai indera pengelihatannya, namun mau apa dikata? Kalau yang ia lihat saat ini adalah fakta nyata dan bukan hanya opini belaka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini Rias, Kiba?"

Menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari sang Sensei, Rias hanya menghela nafas berat. Ternyata benar seperti yang ia duga, atas apa ekspresi yang bakal Azazel keluarkan. Dalam kasus ini makhluk sekelas Azazel saja dibuat syok, apa lagi dirinya?

"Sensei, ini semua adalah penelitian Naruto"

"maksudmu? Naruto murid pindahan itu?" Rias menggeleng untuk mengartikan bahwa pertanyaan Azazel salah. Manyadari hal itu dengan otak cerdasnya, Azazel membulatkan matanya untuk sekali lagi. "ja-jangan bilang Kalau ini..."

"Ya Sensei! Ini penelitian Naruto, mantan Pawn-ku yang telah... Tiada" jawab Rias cepat namun dapat didengar oleh Azazel ada nada kehilangan pada akhir ucapan muridnya itu.

"yare yare, tidak pernah kuduga ninja itu... Menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini. Lebih baik kita rahasiakan ini dari siapapun! Termasuk anggota peerage mu Rias. Biar aku yang akan mengurus ini, dan memberitahukan kepada Sirzachs dan Michael."

"Baiklah Sensei, kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu. Yuuto ayo pergi!"

"Ha'i Buchou" dan kedua iblis muda yang telah membongkar rahasia besar ini, menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, Azazel mengedarkan direksi pandangannya kesegala arah. Ia dapat melihat sebuah Lab raksasa, dengan dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari batu pualam, hingga menambah kesan mistis di tempat yang saat ini ia pijaki.

"Jadi... ini 'cangkang' sejati dari 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam segel [Makkur] yang dia bawa mati?" mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas batu, sebelum sang gubernur melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Peristirahanan sang Raja..." dan Azazel mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dengan tanpa suara, mungkin hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Buchou, kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanya Kiba yang heran karena lingkaran sihir teleport yang ia gunakan bersama Rias muncul di dekat dermaga.

"Yuuto pulanglah duluan, aku ingin mencari udara segar terlebeih dahulu, dan semoga saja hembusan angin laut mampu meredakan fikiranku, barang cuma sejenak." jawab Rias. Mengerti apa maksud Buchou-nya Kiba mengangguk dan mohon diri untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

Kini tinggal Rias seorang di pinggiran dermaga sepi. Semilir angin laut berhembus cukup kuat, menerpa tubuh rapunya yang semakin rapuh oleh beban fikiran. Melangkah'kan kaki menuju ujung dermaga yang dapat ia tempuh dalam kurun waktu seperempat jam. Rias mendudukan tubuhnya di tempat tersebut yang menjadi spot bagus menunggu Sunset. Tidak memperdulikan debu kotor yang mungkin menempel, dan mengotori dress one piece berwarna biru muda yang kini membalut tubuhnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan menunggu Sunset yang beberapa menit lagi akan terjadi.

[Play now this the song : thron flower by: jung yup. Ost drama korea, Bad boy]

"Rias-senpai, apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

DEG!

Suara sorang pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan kini merambat melalui udara dan masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Suara yang amat familiar baginya dan suara yang dapat menenangkan kegundahan hatinya secara terus-menerus kala ia dirundung kegundahan(galau). Rias Gremory mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut menuju sang sumber suara.

Iris biru kehijauan itu memancarkan sebuah rasa rindu, rasa kerinduan yang sangat mendalam kala bertemu dengan iris indah berwarna blue sapphire dengan pupil vertikal berwarna merah, yang menatap dengan pandangan sayu. Desiran aneh mulai bergejolak di dalam dada sebelah kiri, menyebar dan menggetarkan tubuh mungil namun proposional untuk ukuran gadis seumurannya. Bagi gadis bersurai crimson itu rasa ini begitu menyakitkan, begitu perih, dan begitu nyata bak tersayat ratusan belati tajam yang mampu menghantarkannya ke alam kematian.

bukan karena pemuda di hadapannya telah menoreh luka pada hatinya, bukan pula karena ia membenci pemuda di hadapannya

Tapi...

Semua rasa sakit ini disebabkan karena begitu miripnya pemuda yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu itu, dengan seorang pria yang telah mencuri hatinya, seorang sosok yang telah mengabaikannya, seorang pemuda yang telah membawa separuh jiwanya kealam baka dan... Seorang pria yang telah mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

Dalam lubuk hati kecilnya berharap agar pertemuan ini menjadi kenyataan yang ia sangat harapkan sejak waktu itu. Sejak Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage sang ninja terakhir dari clan Arashikage, pergi menuju alam baka, hilang dari dunia dan menjadi eksistensi yang terlupakan bagi musuh-musuhnya.

Namun... Rias tahu pemuda di hadapannya bukanlah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang telah meninggalkannya karena hanya dalam segi fisik mereka identik. Sedangkan kepribadian, sifat, dan tingkah laku mereka berdua amatlah jauh berbeda. pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze itu berjalan mendekati Rias, yang saat ini tengah duduk di pinggir dermaga.

Sebuah perasaan hangat yang menenangkan hati kini menyebar ke seluruh penjuru tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu, sebuah sensasi menyejuk'kan dapat ia rasakan saat ia berada didekat sang Haires Gremory. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, gadis yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya, dan masih memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Sangat mirip dengan gadis yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya, dan felling Namikze muda itu juga mengatakan bahwa gadis rambut crimson itu memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan dirinya.

tapi... Ada ikatan apa dirinya dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini?

Jujur, Naruto tidak sama sekali mengerti rasa aneh yang terus berdesir di hatinya. Ini terasa seperti ia telah sangat lama mengenal sosok yang kini masih setia memandang blue sapphire indahnya, dengan iris blue-green jernih seindah permata jamrud milik sang gadis.

"Ano, sepertinya kamu sedang mengalami banyak masalah? Boleh aku tahu apa masalahnya?" Rias terhenyak dari lamunannya dengan segera sang Haires Gremory itu langsung menundukan wajahnya malu. Melihat reaksi dari gadis disampingnya, Naruto merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia ucapkan dan hendak meminta maaf.

"..." namun sebuat lengan mungil membuat suaranya tercekat, saat tangan itu membelai lembut wajah tan dengan hiasan tiga guratan halus di pipi kanannya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada dirinya"

"..." tidak tahu harus menanggapi pernyataan gadis yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya itu, dengan jawaban apa, Naruto memilih bungkam. Bungkam bukan karena ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang Gremory, tetapi ia bungkam untuk mengartikan maksud sejati dari ucapan gadis yang masih senantiasa membelai pipinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto Uzumaki? Sebenarnya siapa Naruto Uzumaki bagi gadis ini? Ini membuatnya bingung! Pertama para siswi memanggilnya Naruto-senpai, padahal sejatinya ia baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki sekolah tersebut. Kedua gadis berkacamata yang menduduki posisi Fuku-kaichou, memanggilnya 'Nii-chan' dan sekarang gadis Iblis dari clan Gremory ini menyamakannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki!.

'Siapa sebenarnya sosok Naruto Uzumaki itu?' batinnya frustasi dengan semua kejanggalan ini. Pemuda itu meraih tangan Rias di pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat, saat masih setia berada di pipinya.

"Rias-senpai boleh aku menanyakan suatu hal?" Rias mengangguk menyetujui. Kini mata indah sang Haires Gremory menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengat tatapan sayu.

"Sebenarnya... Siapa sosok Uzumaki Naruto itu?"

Deg!

Rias tertegun, dengan segera gadis itu melepaskan genggaman pemuda Namikaze itu dari tangannya yang masih berada di pipi sang pemuda. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laut, Rias menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam hingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat, karena tertutup poni merah rambut indahnya.

"Dia... Memiliki fisik yang sangat identik dengan dirimu, bahkan namanya dan namamu hanya berbeda dibagian marga saja."

"..." entah mengapa, setelah gadis di hadapannya itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut... Ada sebuah rasa sakit dihatinya. Entahlah ia tidak tahu rasa apa yang kini ia rasakan, namun rasa ini begitu sesak dan sejuk dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Namun... Hanya sifat yang membedakan dirinya dan dirimu. Dia adalah... pria yang baik, cerdas, setia kawan, dan juga rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang-orang yang berharga untuknya dan dia... Adalah pria yang paling ku cintai." linangan liquid bening perlahan menganak sungai, mengalir deras dari iris indah yang kini terlihat kusam.

Hancur!

Ya, hancur sudah semua pertahanan Rias, hancur sudah rasa sakit yang ia pendam. Semua hancur dan ditumpahkan dalam derasnya air mata, yang kini mengalir deras yang menjadi bingkai di wajah 'ayunya'.

"Sungguh sosok yang sempurna... Tapi kemana dia sekarang? Mengapa dia tidak berada di sampingmu? Kudengar dari kepala sekolah kalau dia pindah sekolah. Apakah itu benar?"

"Salah! Semua itu..hiks... adalah alibi yang keluargaku gunakan untuk menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya."

Deg!

Alibi? Jadi semua informasi yang beredar dikalangan siswa-siswi Kuoh akademi itu hanya kebohongan belaka? Tapi... Untuk apa keluarga Gremory menutupi fakta sebenarnya tentang Naruto Uzumaki?. "kalau boleh tahu... Kenapa keluargmu menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya?"

"Itu... Karena Naruto menyelamatkan hidupku dan teman-temannya dari bahaya, walaupun dengan bayaran setimpal yaitu... Hikz... Nyawanya sendiri." dan gadis berambut merah itu larut dalam tangisannya, ia menangis tersedu-sedu sembari mencengkam ujung dress one piece yang saat ini membalut tubuh rapuhnya.

"..." jadi begitu? Sekarang semua sudah jelas, sekarang semua indikasi yang Naruto rasakan sudah menuju satu titik. Satu titik yang membawa ke dalam sebuah kesimpulan.

Greeb!

Rias terhenyak saat sebuah tangan kekar berwana tan, meraih tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang beraroma masculin. Rasa hangat dan nyaman mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahan. Rasa yang sama saat ia dalam dekapan pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Serasa mengalami de javu kini rasa itu meluluhkan hatinya kembali.

Rias mendongak iris blue green-nya bertemu dengan blue sapphire bertabur ruby, milik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, dan mengelus surai merahnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Bebaskanlah... Bebaskan segala emosi menyakitkan yang berada di hatimu. Walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapa dan tak'kan menjadi apapun dalam hatimu... Tapi izinkanlah aku untuk menjadi sosoknya, agar aku bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman dan menjadi pengobat rindumu, walaupun hanya malam ini." menjeda ucapanya Naruto tersenyum miris 'Ya hanya malam ini dan untuk selamanya.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tanpa kedua insan itu sadari, dari atas tiang listrik tampak seorang pria yang mengenakan yukata merah, mengamati aktifitas mereka berdua sejak awal.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

-Ke esokan harinya-

Seperti biasa jalan utama yang menuju Kuoh akademi dipenuhi oleh para pelajar untuk melakukan aktivitas wajib sebagai penuntut ilmu. Tidak terkecuali dengan peerage Rias Gremory yang kini tampak santai berjalan dari kediaman Hyoudou menuju Kuoh akademi.

"Akeno-san apa Buchou semalam tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Ise dengan nada khawatir.

"Ara Ara~ ufufufu, sepertinya tidak. Apa Isse-kun mengkhawatikan Buchou?" jawab Akeno dengan nada penggodanya untuk menjahili sang junior imutnya tersebut.

"Begitu... Tapi bukannya kemarin ia pergi bersamamu Kiba?"

"Kau benar Ise-kun, tapi kemarin Buchou menyuruhku pulang terlebih dahulu, dan meninggalkannya di dermaga."

Bruumm!

Bruumm!

Suara kendaraan Roda dua berwarna hitam carbon menggema ke segala penjuru jalan, yang memasuki kawasan Kuoh akademi, membuat seluruh murid yang menuju sekolah'pun mengalikan direksi pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Tidak terkecuali Kelompok Gremory.

"..."

"..."

"Ara ara~ ufufufu, Rias mulai nakal eh?"

"Kyaaaa~ Rias one-sama sangat serasi dengan Naruto-kun~" teriakan Histeris menggelegar di depan gerbang saat sebuah motor hitam melewatinya. bukan karena norak atau apa! Namun yang membuat para siswi berteriak histeris adalah karena sang One-sama Kuoh akademi tepatnya Rias 'dibonceng' oleh Naruto, dengan gaya yang dapat membuat para Jones(Jomblo ngenes) mati menahan rasa iri.

Sedangkan kelompok Gremory memandang adegan itu, dengan tatapan yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari Kiba yang merasa senang karena Buchou-nya tampak bahagia bersama pemuda yang identik dengan mendiang sahabatnya sekaligus kakak dari kekasihnya(Tsubaki). Si loli imut Koneko yang tersenyum simpul. Si vulgar Xenovia yang agak memerah. Asia yang tersenyum. Akeno yang merasa senang sekaligus mendapat 'bahan' untuk menjahili sahabat dari kecilnya. Dan Ise yang menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan syok, serta marah. Marah bukan dalam artian cemburu, tapi marah karena ia tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

'Kuso! Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto!' batin Ise khawatir dengan Rias dan tidak menyangka atas tindak-tanduk Naruto yang diluar perkiraannya.

[Sementara itu satu jam yang lalu di Underworld]

"Lucifer-sama ini dokumen yang anda minta dari Divisi labolatorioum DNA" ucap seorang pria muda berambut lurus hitam, dengan gaya poni tail. Pria itu menggunakan Yukata merah dengan Obi(tali pinggang khas yukata) berwarna putih yang terikat rapih bersama katana. Sepertinya pria itu orang jepang atau lebih tepatnya seorang Samurai.

"Arigatou Souji-kun, dan silahkan kembali ke divisimu"

"Ha'i Lucifer-sama." dan pria itu menghilang meninggalkan siluet hitam akibat dari gerakannya yang sangat cepat. Membuka dokumen yang ia pegang, Sirzachs mengambil selembar foto yang ada di dalam dokumen tersebut dan memandanginya dalam-dalam.

"Kau memang sangat mirip dengan 'dia' walaupun kau berjalalan di jalan yang sangat berlawanan dengan dirinya." Sirzachs memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengambil keputusan, detik berikutnya ia membuka matanya dan menjatuhkan perintah. "Greyfia, hubungi Azazel dan Falbium katakan pada mereka untuk menyiapkan 1 squadron masing-masing dengan tingkatan terbaik, dan katakan pada mereka kalau kita akan melakukan penyergapan teroris, di Kuoh akademi pada waktu sekolah usai!"

"Ha'i Sirzachs-sama, tapi apa anda yakin dengan ini? Firasatku mengatkan bahwa dia adalah 'satu jiwa dua raga'." ucap Greyfia dengan nada lirih yang menyiratkan kepedihan, walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Entahlah Greyfia... Entahlah aku'pun merasakan seperti apa yang kau rasakan, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah mantan 'tangan kiri ku'."

.

.  
"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu mendekati Buchou!" Ise berteriak lantang di depan wajah Naruto, yang saat ini berhasil ia bawa ke area gedung olahraga untuk meminimalkan efek dari pertengkaran yang 'mungkin' akan terjadi.

"Ara, jadi kau cemburu kalau aku mendekati Rias?" balas Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan di wajahnya.

Buakh!

Ise yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah Naruto, menghantamkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Naruto yang di terima dengan senang hati, walaupun nyatanya Naruto mampu untuk menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah.

"Asal kau tahu Naruto Namikaze! Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu! Aku menyayangi Rias sebagai Onee-sama ku bukan sebagai wanita pada umumnya! Karena aku tahu dan aku menghargai Naruto Uzumaki sebagai orang yang mencintai Rias lebih dari nyawanya sendiri!" bentak Ise jujur. Memang benar apa yang ia katakan kalau Ise menyayangi Rias sebagai Kakak perempuannya, bukan seperti apa yang orang-orang bicarakan. Tapi kalau masalah menggoda dan semacamnya itu... Ia hanya mengikuti hawa nafsunya sebagai manu-ralat-iblis super hentai. "Dan dengan kau yang mendekati Rias. kau sama saja dengan melanggar perjanjian yang telah kita SEPAKATI!"

Buakh!

Buakh!

Daakh!

Ise terus dan terus mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto. Pemuda yang bungkam atas ucapan Ise dan 'menikmati' setiap kepalan tangan yang didaratkan oleh Ise.

Greep!

"Apa kau sudah puas memukulku?"

De Javu

Ise merasakan kejadian yang sama seperti terulang kembali. Saat waktu itu sehari dimana sebelum Naruto mati, ia juga menghajar Naruto Uzumaki yang membuat Rias menangis. Walaupun ia tahu dalam masalah ini pemuda yang ia hajar, adalah pemuda yang berbeda meski wajah mereka sama.

"Aku tahu itu Ise! Aku tahu derita apa yang Rias alami, aku mendengar ceritanya semalam saat Rias dalam masa-masa paling buruk. Oleh karena itu aku mencoba menghiburnya dan itu hanya malam itu... tidak lebih!" Naruto melepas cengkramannya dari lengan Ise dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang tampak kusut. "Sekaran kau tahu bukan? Apa maksudku mendekati Rias? Kalau begitu semua sudah selesai! Dan perjanjian kita tetaplah berlangsung."

"..." Dan pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki, pergi ke keluar dari gedung olahraga meninggalkan Ise yang terduduk lemas bersandarkan dinding.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Namikaze-kun bisakah kau membantu mengoreksi soal-soal ulangan di kantorku" Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia tahu pria yang dipanggilnya Sensei itu adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Namun karena penyamarannya di sekolah ini. Jadi ia akan mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan guru kepadanya, agar penyamarannya tidak terbongkar.

"Baiklah Sensei"

"Ah, Arigatou Namikaze-kun, kalau begitu aku tunggu di ruanganku" Dan Azazel melenggang pergi dari ruangan kelas tersebut menuju ruangannya. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar tiba di ruangannya, ia mencari koridor sepi dan membuat sihir komunikasi kecil di telinganya.

"Target terkonfirmasi rencana 'penangkapan naga' siap dilaksanakan dalam 30 menit"

'Siap dilaksanakan'

.

[-Lima menit sebelum penyergapan-]

.  
"Ah... Karena semua sudah selesai maka silahkan pulang Namikaze-kun" ucap Azazel sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena hampir setengah jam memeriksa soal ulangan murid-murid.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mohon undur diri Sensei" jawab Naruto sambil memberi salam dan ber-Ojigi memberi penghormatan kepada sang Sensei. Setelah itu pemuda Namikaze tersebut keluar dari ruangan Azazel.

"target mendekat, tim pemancing bersiap pada posisi kalian masing-masing" ucap Azazel setelah membuktikan bahwa sang target benar-benar telah berada dalam posisi hijau.

'wakarimasta!'

Berjalan melewati koridor sepi dengan lantahnya yang gontai, Naruto benar-benar lelah dengan aktifitasnya hari ini. Dari mulai menghindari 'terkaman' Rias yang tidur tanpa busana, Ise yang membuat mood-nya memburuk, sampai mengoreksi soal-soal nista yang di berika si gagak mesum. "haaah. Melelahkan"

Tap!

Deg!

Baru satu langkah ia menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai dasar, instingnya mendeteksi adanya indikasi sebuah aura kehadiran dalam jumlah besar, walaupun itu ia rasakan agak samar-samar.

Menegakkan tubuhnya dan melakukan gerakan kecik untuk me-rileks-kan otot-otot yang kelu, bukan bermaksud menyepelekan namun ia tahu posisi siaga bertarung yang dapat mengecoh musuh dengan berlaga santai. Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga.

'aneh sekali, kenapa di tempat ini sangat sepi? bukannya masih ada para murid yang melakukan kegiatan club? Cih jadi kalian mau main tipu eh?" bingo! Strategi yang kurang ampuh untuk mengecoh sang ninja kalau caranya seperti itu melanjutkan langkahnya, kurang lebih hanya tinggal lima meter ia keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Betzz!

Crash!

Tap!

Tiba-tiba sebuat tebasan menyilang dari atas kebawah mengarah tepat ke arah Naruto, namun reflek dari pemuda itu lebih cepat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, dengan menggunakan tiang penyangga koridor, sebagai pijakan dan bersalto kebelakan. "cih, jadi kalian yang aura yang sejak tadi aku rasakan?"

Di hadapan Naruto kini terlihat lima orang samurai, dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang di ikat kuda, sebagai pemimpinya karena ialah satu-satunya samurai yang menggunakan yukata merah, sedangkan sisanya berwarna putih.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau ditahan atas tuduhan menyerang konfrensi tiga fraksi, kekacauan di underworld, perusakan jembatan lingkar luar tokyo timur dan sebagai anggota Khaose Brigade!"

"cih, jadi kalian sudah tahu identitas asliku? Kalau begitu aku harus membersihkan kalian semua agar tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya!"

Blaaar!

Kejutan aura naga berwarna merah meledak dari tubuh Naruto, membuat area dalam radius lima meter mengalami retakan. Dan detik berikutnya pemuda Namikaze itu terselimuti aura merah transparan yang berkobar-kobar layaknya kobaran api.

Souji, pemimpin dari tim pemancing memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk maju menyerang Naruto. Dalam kecepatan yang mereka punya, keempat samurai itu menghunuskan katana mereka masing-masing, secara lurus dari empat arah berbeda.

Menyadari adanya bahaya, Naruto melompat ke atas menghindari empat katana yang siap melubangi tubuhnya, dan mendaratkan tendangan kuat kepada salah satu samurai dengan kaki kanannya yang sudah diresapi Dragon Power.

Buakh!

Satu samurai terpental jauh dan menabrak tiang bangunan hingga hancur berkeping-keping, akibat tendangan Naruto yang diperkuat Dragon Power.

Salah satu samurai hendak menebaskan katananya secara vertikal kearah Naruto yang sedang berjongkok, namun Naruto terlebih dahulu melakukan sapuan bawah, hingga samurai itu terjatuh. Tidak sampai di situ saja saat samurai itu jatuh, dengan segera Naruto merebut katana itu, dan menancapkannya ke tengkuk samurai yang terjatuh, dan otomatis membunuh samurai tersebut. Kini tinggal dua samurai tersisa yang berada di sekitarnya.

Mencabut katana dari bangkakai pemiliknya, dan membalik pegangan katana tersebut, lalu dengan frontal pemuda Namikaze itu menyerbu maju kearah dua samurai tersisa.

Trank!

Trank!

Tapi tampaknya kedua samurai itu lebih kompeten, hingga dapat menahan setiap serangan Naruto. "menyerahlah Namikaze atau kami akan membunuh mu!" ucap salah satu samurai penuh percaya diri.

"cih, apa kalian yakin mampu membunuhku? Aku peringatkan aku bukanlah samurai! Jadi aku bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk membunuh kalian!"

"Cih, sombong! Baiklah kalau begitu kita buktikan kalau bualanmu tidak sebesar kemampuanmu" kedua samurai itu berlari menerjang kearah Naruto, namun sebaliknya Naruto hanya diam sembari menggenggam katana pinjamannya(err...rampasan) itu dengan erat.

Syuuut!

Salah satu samurai melakukan tebasan horizontal dari kanan ke kiri, mencoba untu memenggal buruannya.

Trank!

Dengan membuat tebasan vertikal dari bawah keatas, Namikaze muda itu menahan laju serangan musuh sekaligus membelokannya ke kiri. Dengan timeing yang tepat pemuda Namikaze itu, menjejak dinding di sebelah kirinya sebagai tumpuan untuk bersalto kebelakan kanan. Saat masih di udara dengan posisi terbalik(kepala di bawah kaki di atas), dalam hentakan kuat mantan Ninja itu menyabetkan katananya horizontal dan sukses memenggal kepala salah satu samurai, dari arah tengkuh hingga menembus leher.

Crash!

Darah segar berhamburan dari jasat tanpa kepala yang tergeletak dilantai. Mata pemuda itu membelalak saat dari arah belakang sebuah katana menggunus tepat ke tengkuknya.

Trank!

Crash!

Namun ia masih dapat memblok serangan tersebut, dengan cara membalikan tubuhnya, seraya melakukan tebasan miring dari atar kebawah yang tepat memotong tubuh samurai itu hingga terbelah dua.

Prok!  
Prok!  
Prok!

"Sungguh luar biasa kau dapat menghabisi anak buah terbaikku dalam jangka waktu lima menit!" ucap Souji pemimpin dari samurai-samurai yang kini telah menuju alam baka.

"Cih, jangan harap hanya dengan segelintir samurai medium-level, kau mampu menangkapku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku unjuk gigi" pria bernama Souji itu membuat kuda-kuda layaknya samurai. Menggenggam katana yang masih terjaga dalam tempatnya, pria itu melakukan gerak awalan untuk mencabut katana yang berada dipinggang.

"tampaknya katana milikmu memiliki aura yang mengerikan. Kalu begitu mari kita adu katana mu dan katana milikku" tiba-tiba dari udara hampa yang berada di arah kanan pemuda Namikaze itu terdistori, menampakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berben pusaran berwarna merah. Memasukan lengannya kedalam, inkarnasi Great Red itu mencabut sebuah katana berwarna hitam legam tanpa sarung dengan ukiran kanji berwarna merah di sepanjang bilahnya.

"..." Souji melebarkan matanya ia syok saat melihat katana tersebut. Syok bukan karena aura pembantai iblis kuat, yang terpancar dari katana itu tapi... Syok karena ia sangat familiar dengan katana yang berada di genggaman musuhnya.

'Bu-bukankah Katana itu milik tangan kiri Lucifer... Naruto Uzumaki?' ya, ia sadar bahwa Katana milik musuhnya adalah milik teman seperjuangannya, di Divisi mata-mata yang di'dirikan oleh Maou Sarzachs Lucifer. "KENAPA KAU MEMILIKI KATANA ITU!"

Menautkan alisnya bingung Naruto membawa katananya di bahu dan mengetuk-ngetukannya. "Apa maksud mu? Ini memang milikku sejak aku lahir!"

"..."

Merasa waktu bermain telah usai, Naruto berlari kedepan mengambil kesempatan saat musuhnya masih senantiasa mematung.

[misi tetaplah misi! Jangan pernah kau bawa masalah pribadi dalam misimu, karena misi adalah prioritas utama!]

Trank!

Souji yang sadar dari lamunanya langsung menahan tebasan Naruto dengan sigap. Kini ia baru ingat, ajaran Naruto Uzumaki tentang kedisiplinan dalam misi.

"Sudah sadar dari lamunanmu eh? mari kita lanjutkan!"

Buakh!

Souji terpental jauh kebelakang akibat terkena tendangan kuat yang Naruto lakukan. tidak sampai di situ pemuda Namikaze itu meresapi Dark Power dan Dragon Power secara bersamaan, kedalam katana-nya hingga bilah senjata itu terselimuti aura hitam kemerahan.

[Namikaze Dark step : True Vorbal Blaz]

aliran listrik hitam kemerahan meletup dari bilah tajam Demon Slayer. dalam kecepatan yang ia punya pewaris tahta Great Red itu meluju kencang keluar gedung sekolah sembari menebaskan katananya, yang melesatkan petir hitam kemerahan ke arah Souji.

"Semua unit masuk!"

BLAAAAAR!

Deru nafas pemuda Namikaze itu memburu, efek dari tekhniknya mulai terasa disetiap rangkaian persendiannya, ditambah stamina dan luka fisik yang di akibatkan oleh pertarungannya melawan Salba dan setengah anggota golongan pahlawan dua hari yang lalu masih belum pulih dengan total dan juga Naruto ikut terkena dampak ledakan dari jurusnya yang membuatnya terpental beberapa meter, walaupun ia masih bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menancapkan Demon Slayer sebagai tumpuan.

Asap debu kecoklatan yang mengepul hebat mulai mereda terbawa hembusan angin secara perlahan. Mata biru indah pemuda itu bertranfromasi menjadi merah darah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna kuning, dan menyiratkan kehancuran saat ia melihat kemunculan kurang lebih 2 squadron iblis dan malaikat jatuh dari balik asap debu tersebut.

Namun tidak hanya itu mata asli yang diperoleh dari Blood line klannya yang mampu men-scan area sekitar, ia melihat dua orang pria dengan level yang jauh berbeda dari dirinya dan makhluk disekitarnya, kini berada di depat satu squadron masing-masing kubu.

"Yare yare. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah salah satu anggota Khaose Brigade! Tapi mau apa dikata? Kalau fakta telah membuktikannya!" Azezel mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada yang agak jijik, walaupun tidak diketahui oleh segelintir orang yang berada disana.

"haaah, jadi ketahuan ya?" jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Menyerahlah Namikaze Naruto! Kali ini kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana!" kali sang Maou yang turut andil bagian. Sejujurnya Sirzachs agak terkejut dengan senjata yang kini dipegang targetnya, namun ia tidak boleh menunjukan keterkejutannya itu dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Ara ara, aku jadi sangat-sangat heran! Kemarin ketua Old Satan Faction dan Ketua Hero Faction ingin membunuhku! Dan sekarang kedua pimpinan dari tiga fraksi juga ingin menangkapku! Seberapa berbahayanyakah aku dimata kalian? Hah~ merepotkan." menjeda ucapannya pemuda Namikaze itu menancapkan Demon Slayer sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi... Kalau kalian ingin menangkapku apa boleh buat? Aku akan melawan kalian sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

Blaaar!

Aura merah meledak dari tubuh Naruto mengguncangkan area Kuoh akademi yang entah sejak kapan telah terbungkus kekkai.

[Aku adalah yang hendak bangkit!]

[Raja naga dari segala raja naga dan kaisar naga dari segala kaisar naga!]

[kalian yang telah memilih tenggelam dalam dunia ilusi! Dan aku yang akan menenggelamkan kalian kedalam mimpi tak berujung!]

[Kalianlah yang ak-]

BLAAAAR!

Belum sempat Pemuda Namikaze itu menyelesaikan mantra kebangkitannya, sebuah aura penghancur berwarna merah kehitaman harus terlebih dahulu membungkam Naruto. "Ukh... Ough" darah segar termundahkan dari mulut Naruto dalam jumlah banyak. Rasannya seluruh tulang di tubuhnya remuk redam. Pakaian yang membalut tubuh kekarnya kini telah lenyap akibat serangan Power of Destruction. Untung bagi Naruto sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar termakan oleh Power of Destruction, segel kegelapan yang ada di dada kirinya aktif dan membuat sebuah tameng dari Darknes Power.

Asap mengepul dari tubuhnya pertanda betapa panasnya energi pemusnah khas klan Bael yang dimiliki Sirzachs Lucifer. Pemuda Namikaze itu mencoba bangkit walaupun tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ini benar-benar merepot-"

Blaaar!

Bulum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, puluhan tombak cahaya melesat kearahnya dan detik itu juga meledak tepat di tempatnya berpijak, pemuda itu tidak sempat mengelak sehingga ia terkena dampak tombak cahaya tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kau ditangkap Naruto!" Azazel dalam mode Balance Breaker-nya bergerak dalam kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya. Kini Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu telah berada di hadapan Naruto yang saat ini masih terbaring dengan nafas memburu.

Deg!

Hanya tinggal satu meter jarak antara tombak cahaya milik Azazel dan tubuh Naruto, Azazel mematung saat melihat sebuah tato atau lebih tepatnya segel berbentuk bintang 6 arah mata angin dengan kaligrafi kanji bertuliskan [Makkura] (total darknes) di pusatnya.

"ka-kau... tidak mungkin!" Azazel melangkah mundur sebuah akibat sebuah hipotesa yang terancang di otaknya. pertama Naruto Uzumaki mati membawa segel kegelapan, karena melalukan boom bunuh diri di dalam pusaran dimensi saat melawan anak buahnya Kokabiel , kedua isu beredar tentang seorang pria yang menjadi inkarnasi dari kaisar naga merah sejati, ketiga Naruto Namikaze dengan fisik yang identik dengan Naruto Uzumaki muncul pasca penyerangan Khaos brigade di pertemuan tiga fraksi, keempat ia tahu identitas inkarnasi Great Red adalah pemuda dihadapannya, dan yang terakhir pria ini juga memiliki segel kegelapan yang dibawa mati Naruto Uzumaki.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto!" tanya Azazel dengan nada curiga sembari menodongkan tombak cahaya berbentuk trisula di leher sang target.

"aku adalah aku dan aku bukanlah siapa-siapa! aku hanya alat yang membantu Ojou-sama untuk membuat rencananya berhasil"

"Pasukan tangkap dan segel dia! kita bawa pemuda ini keistana Lucifer!" mendengar printah dari Azazel enam orang tim penyegel menghampiri Naruto yang kini sudah tidak berdaya dan merantai tubuh pemuda itu dengan rantai penyerap youki.

'Maafkan aku Ojou-sama' lirih pemuda itu sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir besar yang menuju ke istana sang Maou lucifer.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Hn, mungkin sudah waktunya bocah itu mendapatkan kekuatan tingkat satu? Bagaimana menurutmu Ophis?" suara besar, serak namun berwibawa bergema diseluruh penjuru celah dimensional. Suara itu berasal dari seekor makhluk super raksasa dengan panjang kurang lebih 700 meter dan lebar satu kali panjang lapangan sepak bola. Tubuhnya berwarna merah crimson dengan sepasang sayap yang membentang lebar. Sepasang tanduk besar yang melengkung kebelakang tertata rapih di kepalanya, sebuah permata merah delima berbendar terang di dahinya bak mahkota yang menambah kesan bahwa naga tersebut adalah Raja dari segala Naga.

"Ide yang bagus... Kalau kau mau membuka tingkat pertama untuk 'pangeranku' agar ia bisa meredam [Makkura] supaya tidak terlepas dari segelnya" balas Ophis, gadis loli penjelmaan dari Ouroboros Dragon itu duduk santai diatas kepala Great Red.

"Ya, akupun berfikir seperti itu namun... Yang mengganjal di kepalaku adalah... Apakah dia bisa menahan lonjakan energinya kalau aku membuka tingkat kesatu?"

"Kau terlalu naif Great Red... Kau terlalu naif. Apa gunanya kau mempercayai 'pangeranku' agar menjadi kaisar dari tahta yang saat ini berada dalam genggamanmu, Kalau kau menjadi bimbang seperti ini?"

"Entahlah Ophis..." Dewa naga itu menjeda ucapannya sebelum mengulangi "Entahlah, mungkin kau benar aku terlalu naif sampai tidak mempercayai 'darah dagingku' sendiri"

.

.  
To Be Continue!

AN: 7K+ Jumlah word bersih chapter kali ini, karena masih 'ada' Reader yang mengeluh wordnya kurang banyak! Sesungguhnya baru pada tiga chapter di fic ini saya membuat word lebih dari 4K+ karena itu adalah batas saya di setiap chapter, namun karena saya sedang semangat menulis ARC ini jadilah 7K+ isi bersih.

Hn, apakah kalian bingung dengan chapter ini? Kalau ya mungkin di chapter depan saya akan membuat Author Note's spesial untuk pembahasan.

dan jangan anggap Naruto disini lemah banget! karena saya membuatnya mengikuti akal sehat dan pemikiran yang logis.

Perlu bukti? ok Baca LN-nya pas jilid yang berjudul "Armagedon di belakang gymnastium" disitu kalian bakal tau seberapa dahsyat Power of Destruction punya Sirzachs lucifer, bahkan hanya dengan sebesar bola kasti power of destruction yang Sirzachs keluarkan, dia bisa membuat wakil Old Satan Faction dari keturunan Ashmodus hancur berkeping-keping. apa lagi Naruto yang sejatinya ditembak pakai ukuran setengah tenaga? untung dia gx mati karena Darknes power jadi tamengnya dan cuma sekarat doang kena tu tembakan jadi yah... jangan anggap di fic ini Naruto terlalu lemah.

Lasly, sempatkanlah barang cuma dua menit untuk mereview. karena itu saya anggap sebagai apresiasi untuk fic ini ^_^ tapi kalo gx review juga gpp, toh saya bikin fic cuma untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu dan sebagai hiburan.

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah mereview semua sudah saya balas ko jadi tinggal cek PM kalian masing-masing tapi khusus bagi yang udah mereview ya :D . yang gx review? owalah mau apa juga aku PM yang gx review kecuali sih kalo aku minta saran itupun hanya kepada author-author senior yang sangat fantastis. ^_^

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 11 ^_^ MIND TO RnR?


	11. Escape : The Awakening Dragon

Sebelumnya di "The Devil Ninja Shadow"

.

.

.  
"Hn, mungkin sudah waktunya bocah itu mendapatkan kekuatan tingkat satu? Bagaimana menurutmu Ophis?" suara besar, serak namun berwibawa bergema diseluruh penjuru celah dimensional. Suara itu berasal dari seekor makhluk super raksasa dengan panjang kurang lebih 700 meter dan lebar satu kali panjang lapangan sepak bola. Tubuhnya berwarna merah crimson dengan sepasang sayap yang membentang lebar. Sepasang tanduk besar yang melengkung kebelakang tertata rapih di kepalanya, sebuah permata merah delima berbendar terang di dahinya bak mahkota yang menambah kesan bahwa naga tersebut adalah Raja dari segala Naga.

"Ide yang bagus... Kalau kau mau membuka tingkat pertama untuk 'pangeranku' agar ia bisa meredam [Makkura] supaya tidak terlepas dari segelnya" balas Ophis, gadis loli penjelmaan dari Ouroboros Dragon itu duduk santai diatas kepala Great Red.

"Ya, akupun berfikir seperti itu namun... Yang mengganjal di kepalaku adalah... Apakah dia bisa menahan lonjakan energinya kalau aku membuka tingkat kesatu?"

"Kau terlalu naif Great Red... Kau terlalu naif. Apa gunanya kau mempercayai 'pangeranku' agar menjadi kaisar dari tahta yang saat ini ada dalam genggamanmu, Kalau kau menjadi bimbang seperti ini?"

"Entahlah Ophis..." Dewa naga itu menjeda ucapannya sebelum mengulangi "Entahlah, mungkin kau benar aku terlalu naif sampai tidak mempercayai 'darah dagingku' sendiri"

.

.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

[The Devil Ninja Shadow]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Semi-Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, hurt/comfort, ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral(Ecchi) Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren.

Slight pair: KibaTsuba, IseAsia, ValiKuro, NaruNaru(?) and more.

Warning : Dark Side, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Etc.

.

.

.

.

.  
ARC : II - why the dragon's cry without tears? (In the hearts of all secrets will be revealed and become a reality.)

Chapter : III - Escape : The Chroconicles of Awakening Dragon. (Jatidiri sebenarnya dari Makkura)

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Sirzachs Gremory dengan kekuatannya Power of Destruction. Kekuatan khas klan Bael yang diturunkan dari pihak keluarga ibunya adalah salah satu dari tiga iblis super yang pernah ada dalam sejarah Underworld pasca Great War. Sekaligus penyandang gelar Maou Lucifer karena dia adalah iblis paling kuat diantara kedua Maou pria yang lain, Yaitu Falbium Asmodeus dan Ajuka Beelzebub.

Ajuka mengatakan; saking dahsyatnya kekuatan Power of Destruction yang dimiliki Sirzachs. Pria itu adalah perwujudan sejati dari Power of Destruction itu sendiri. Karena dia mampu mengontrol kekuatan penghancur itu dengan sesuka hatinya, seakan-akan Power of Destruction adalah anggota tubuhnya sendiri. Ditambah ada sebuah tingkatan yang mana belum pernah dicapai oleh satupun anggota keluarga Great King (Bael) yang sejatinya klan asli pemilik kekuatan penghancur itu, yang mampu dikuasai oleh Sirzach Lucifer dalam wujud [True Form].

Berbicara tentang Sirzachs Lucifer, dia adalah seorang Maou yang memiliki inovasi untuk membuat beberapa Divisi dalam pemerintahannya. Satu contoh kecil dari Divisi itu adalah Divisi rahasia yang berada dibawah perintahnya secara langsung.

Divisi itu terdiri dari berbagai jenis iblis reinkarnasi yang memiliki latar belakan berbeda-beda, namun memiliki kriteria unik dalam hal individual. Mulai dari Ninja, Assasins, Ksatria, Agent rahasia, Intel sampai Samurai. Semua itu ditujukan agar memenuhi kriteria dalam membentuk sebuah pasukan rahasia khusus, yang berada di bawah naungan Sirzachs Lucifer.

Sirzach, Maou itu memijat keningnya kembali untuk meredakan penat yang menghantui otaknya. Semua masalah baru-baru ini membuatnya agak frustasi, ditambah kedua tugas milik maniak teknologi dan si pemalas ( Ajuka dan Falbium) juga ia kerjakan. Beruntung bagi sang Lucifer, andai saja bidang diplomasi tidak ditangani oleh (Mahou Soujo) Serafall Laviathan, mungkin saat ini otaknya sudah mengalami system down.

"Lucifer-sama, Namikaze Naruto telah dipindahkan ke ruangan penyiksaan." lapor seorang Samurai yang mengenakan Yukata berlapis Haori sinsengumi yang diketahui bernama Souji.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Beritahu Divis keamanan umum untuk memperketat keamanan di sekitar kota Lilith khususnya istana Lucifer, dan memulailah Intrograsi pemuda itu."

"Ha'i Lucifer-sama" pria bernama Souji itu ber-ojigi untuk memberi penghormatan, dan mulai melangkah pergi, namun sebelum sang samurai benar-benar pergi keluar dari pintu. Langkahnya terhenti dan menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. "Apa anda merasakan seperti yang hamba rasakan Sirzachs-sama?"

Sang Satan Crimson menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab. "Ya aku juga merasakannya Souji-kun. Namun hukum tetaplah hukum aku tidak akan memberi disfensasi sedikitpun kepada teroris, walaupun mungkin dia adalah 'tangan kiriku'." setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut, sang Taichou [Divisi Intel] melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang bersama pintu yang tertutup.

[Maaf, karena aku membicarakan hal ini melalui saluran komunikasi, Sirzachs.]

"Ya, tak apa, Azazel. Namun ada apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sehingga kau menghubungiku melalui sambungan khusus ini?"

[Ini... Tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi pada mantan Haires Astaroth. Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang ganjil atas peristiwa ini.]

"Sudah ku duga! Aku juga merasakan keganjilan tentang ini!"

[Jadi begitu, Kau juga sudah menyadarinya? Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku canggung tentang ini, dan juga peringatan yang diberikan Vali tentang... OSF.]

"Tapi... walaupun begitu kita tidak bisa menunda Rating Game, karena beberapa petinggi feraksi sudah berdatangan untuk menyaksikan Rating Game. Contohnya Dewa Odin, Posaidon, dan... Sakra. Mereka telah berada di hotel yang aku sediakan untuk para Eksekutif."

[Jadi para dewa itu benar-benar terobsesi... eh, Dengan Rating Game? Tidak kusangka sampai-sampai 'Orang itu' datang ke sini!]

[Ah... Aku jadi ingat apakah kau sudah mendapat informasi dari inkarnasi Sekiryuushintei?]

"Sepertinya belum... Divisi introgasi dan penyiksaan kami belum mendapatkan hasil apa'pun. Yah... Walaupun aku sudah menempatkannya pada level 6"

[A-apa? Kau sampai menempatkannya pada level 6? Apakah kau berniat untuk... Ah sudahlah, apa'pun tindakanmu semoga saja tidak menimbul'kan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di masa mendatang.]

"Semogap saja..." Sirzachs berhenti berucap sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan. " semoga saja Azazel. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menghubungimu kembali nanti, sebelum Rating Game."

[Ok!]

.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Hening.

...

Sunyi.

...

Tanpa suara.

Begitulah suasana yang kini terasa di kastil Ouroboros, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang duduk di sofa mewah berwarna putih gading, yang tertata rapi di ruang utama kastil tersebut, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Dua hari pasca tertangkapnya Naruto Namikaze, kelompok Khaos Brigade benar-benar suram.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi Vali!"

Vali menghentikan langkahnya saat sang Ouroboros Dragon angkat bicara. "Cih, lalu apakah aku harus tetap diam disini? Sementara di luar sana Naruto sedang disiksa habis-habisan? Jangan harap aku diam saja Ophis!" balas sang Lucifer sengit.

Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya.

Begitulah sifat Vali sebenarnya. Walaupun dari luar dia terlihat tidak peduli terhadap sesuatu, namun sejatinya Vali adalah seorang yang sangat peka terhadap lingkungan sekitar. apa lagi kalau itu sudah menyangkut kondisi team-nya. Dia akan benar-benar murka terhadap siapapun yang berani melukai anggota Team-nya. khususnya; Naruto yang entah sejak kapan ia telah menekatkan diri bahwa Naruto adalah saudaranya.

Jadi apakah dia akan diam dan menunggu kabar Naruto yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah datang?

jawabanya... tidak! ia sudah memantapkan itu. Vali sudah bertekat menyerang istana Lucifer malam ini untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. seorang pria yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

"Jangan gegabah Vali! aku tahu apa yang saat ini kau rasakan. Aku Bukan! tapi kami mengerti apa yang saat ini kau rasakan! namun, kau jangan bertindak gegabah! kau tahu? dengan tertangkapnya Naruto keamanan Underworld sudah ditingkatkan. Aku tahu, kau sangat kuat tapi apa artinya kalau kau bertindak gegabah? itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawamu ketangan musuh!" jelas Ophis panjang lebar. Vali kembali duduk di sofa putih tersebut, masih dengan gejolak amarah yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Lalu apakah kita akan diam saja? Sedangkan Naruto en-"

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan diam saja saat Naruto dalam bahaya!" dengan cepat Ophis memotong ucapan sang Lucifer muda sebelum sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Malam ini kita akan menggempur Istana Lucifer. walaupun nyawa adalah taruhannya!" tegas Ophis dengas suara lantang. Mendengar deklarasi gila yang terucap dari bibir tipis sang Ouroboros. Vali, Arthur, Bikou dan Kuroka menyeringai Bengis layaknya seorang pemburu yang mendapat mangsa hebat. Sedangkan Lee Fay hanya Sweatdroop melihat perubahan ekspresi super cepat dari teman-teman satu teamnya. Bila itu menyangkut kekerasan.

'Ya tuhan mengapa aku memiliki teman-teman yang begitu masokist dan... Abnormal?' rutuk Le fay dalam hati. "Tapi Ojou-sama apakah kita akan 'menggempur' Underworld hanya dengan anggota lima orang?" tanya gadis penyihir tersebut. semua mata memandang aneh ke arah Le Fay seakan-akan tatapan mereka mengatakan 'apakah itu salah?'

"Tidak Le fay. Bukankah kita punya satu anggota lagi yang dapat memporak-porandakan satu kota?" Le Fay akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu atas ucapan sang Leader Khaos Brigade. Detik berikutnya gadis keturunan Pendragon itu menyeringai bengis.

Melihat seringai jahat di bibir adiknya, Arthur merasa di tinju oleh bogem raksasa Gog magog, saat ia menyadari satu hal penting; Adik kecilnya yang manis ini, telah terkontaminasi sifat gila pertarungan dari semua anggota team Vali.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Klik!

Sebuah suara dari tutup soft drink bergema nyaring, menandainya minuman bersoda itu siap untuk dinikmati. Hyodou Isse, menenggak isi dari soft drink di tangan kanannya banyak-banyak, sehingga rasa soda begitu terasa dikerongkongannya dan memuaskan rasa dahaganya selepas latihan. Sekiryuutei itu kini berada di ruang khusus traning groud yang terletak di basemant [Hyodou Mansion] sudah bukan rahasia publik lagi, pasca rekonstruksi rumah sederhananya oleh Gremory corp. Rumah sang Sekiryuutei yang disulap oleh keluarga Gremory menjadi satu-satunya kediaman paling mencolok di kota Kuoh.

Ok, lupakan itu sejenak kini kita beralih kembali kepada sang Sekiryuutei.

Ise menatap lurus ke depan, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh seakan-akan ia dapat menembus dinding kokok basemant kediamannya. Dalam benak pemuda itu kini berputar-putar memikirkan cara untuk mengembangkan teknik-teknik tersembunyi dari Boosted Gear. Ia sadar hanya mengandalkan kekuatannya saat ini adalah tindakan bodoh! Saat dimana dirinya kini, memiliki tekat untuk melindungi teman-temannya yang sangat berharga! Walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai Sekiryuutei, Kalau melindungi teman-temannya saja ia tidak mampu? Bukan karena tidak yakin akan kekuatan individual dari teman-temannya, namun Ise telah berjanji kepada mantan partnernya -Uzumaki Naruto- yang kini telah tiada. Bagi pemuda pemilik Boosted gear itu; sosok seorang Ninja bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage adalah salah satu motivasinya dalam melindungi orang-orang yang berharga di sekitarnya.

"haah, merepotkan. Satu masalah usai, kini datang lagi masalah yang lain." desah pemuda tersebut saat ia mengingat telah tertangkapnya salah satu anggota Khaos Brigade -Naruto Namikaze- yah... Walaupun ada sedikit rasa lega atas berita bagus itu namun ia harus di repotkan, dengan [Rating Game] melawan Diodora Astaroth, Yang diselenggarakan malam ini. Ditambah dengan Rias, Buchou-nya yang masih sangat terkejut, atas berita tertangkapnya Naruto Namikaze. Mmm... Ironi, ironi.

Namun di balik semua itu... Ise menyimpan suatu keresahan tentang Asia. Ya Asia Argento, mantan biarawati itu tampak sangat frustasi karena perkataan Diodora beberapa hari lalu.

Si bajingan itu...

Bagaimana Ise tidak kesal? Si pria tampan itu datang ke dunia Manusia hanya untuk memberi berbagai macam hadiah kepada Asia -yang tentunya ditolak oleh Asia- dan seenak jidatnya meminta dinikahkan dengan Asia, melalui cara mengajak Rias melakukan pertukaran bidak. Tentunya Rias menolak negosiasi itu mentah-mentah. bagaimana'pun Asia adalah tim medis paling ampuh bagi Kelompok Gremory. Namun alasan terkuat Rias menolak pertukaran bidak itu adalah karena Asia sudah dianggap Adiknya sendiri, dan juga keluarga yang ia amat sayangi.

Ise menghela nafas berat. Pokoknya malam ini ia harus menang! Kalau bisa sih, sekalian menendang bokong si brengsek diodora agar si brengsek itu tahu rasa! Karena telah mengganggu Asia. Seorang gadis berhati suci yang amat sangat Ise sayangi. "Ise-kun, apakah kamu sudah selesai latihan?" Ise menoleh. Ia dapat menemui seorang pria cantik berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, begitulah Kiba. Ada kamu menemuiku?" tanya Ise.

"Azazel-sensei meminta kita untuk berkumpul di ruang VIP sekarang juga karena ada kabar yang hendak ia sampaikan."

"Begitu... Baiklah. Kau pergi saja dulu aku akan menyusul setelah aku membersihkan diri" setelah mengucapkan itu Ise melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi yang masih terletak di dalam Tranning Ground. Begitu pula dengan Kiba yang kembali pergi menju ruang VIP.

[5 menit kemudian.]

Ise yang kini telah selesai membersihkan diri mulai melangkah pergi menuju ruang VIP. melalui evalator untuk menuju lantai 6 agar menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Teradang Ise berfikir; berapa jumlah kocek yang di keluarkan Gremory corp untuk merekonstruksi rumah sederhananya ini, hingga menjadi sebuah Mansion dengan 6 lantai dan 3 basemant?

Cklak!

Ise membuka pintu VIP disana ia dapat melihat semua orang tengah berkumpul dari mulai kelompok Gremory, anggota OSIS sampai Angels Irina.

Berbicara soal Irina. Selepas Kokabiel Attack dan konferensi tiga kekuatan besar. Irina dipanggil oleh pemerintahan Surga, dan menjadikannya salah satu bagian dari surga. Tepatnya sebagai [Ace] dari [Brave Saint] milik Archangel Michael. Bisa dikatakan Surga juga meniru sistim [Evil Peace] untuk menambah jumlah malaikat yang sangat minim. Sistim surga saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk menciptakan malaikat murni baru, karena Tuhan(dalam LN ini) telah tiada. Maka dari itu [The Forth Great Saraphim] memutuskan membuat sistem baru untuk mereikarnasi manusia-manusia menjadi [Malaikat Reinkarnasi].

Sistem inipun mengajuk pada [Eviel Peace] namun yang membedakannya keduanya; adalah kalau [Eviel Peace] menggunakan bidak catur sebagai mediator pe-reinkarnasiannya. Sedangkan [Brave Saint] menggunakan kartu taroth.

"Ise-san." ucap Asia saat menyadari Ise yang baru saja tiba di ruangan tersebut. Mendengar Asia memanggilnya, Ise hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menatap sayu ke arah sang mantan biarawati berhati suci tersebut.

"Baiklah karena semua telah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja rapat ini?" seketika ruangan itu menjadi hening saat Azazel angkat bicara, dan memulai rapat yang membahas [Rating Game] iblis muda antara Gremory VS Astaroth dan Sitri VS Gleysia Laboras.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Cahaya bulan purnama bersinar terang, membasuh dan menerangi alam dengan cahya putih keperak-perakannya yang menyejukan, diiringi hembusan Angin malam yang dingin namu menyejuk disaat bersamaan menambah kesan 'indah' kota Kuoh pada malam hari. Terlihat seorang pria berwajah cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang pucat, melangkahkan kakinya berdampingan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pajang tergerai berwarna black shine. Wajah ovalnya terbingkai oleh kaca mata tipis yang menambah kesan Smart pada paras cantiknya.

"Tsuba-chan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." gadis bernama lengkap Shinra Tsubaki itu menoleh saat pria yang masih senantiasa menggenggam tangannya itu angkat suara.

"Apa itu Kiba-kun?" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum lembut, kepada pria tampan semi-cantik bernama Kiba Yuuto.

"Ta-tapi... Bisakah kita pergi dulu ke apartermenku?" tanya Kiba gugup. Pasalnya ia takut kalau-kalau gadis yang kini menyandang status kekasih sang Cassanova Kuoh akademi A.K.A dirinya, berfikiran tidak-tidak atas ucapannya yang dapat diartikan; 'Ayo kita bermain di kamarku' oleh sebab itu ia agak riskan mengucapkan hal ini.

Tsubaki menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kirinya ia bawa ke atas untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menoleh dan menatap tajam pria yang baru genap dua minggu menjadi kekasihnya tersebut. Entah salah lihat atau apa? Kiba dapat melihat cahaya misterius berkilat dari ujung lensa yang dikenakan oleh kekasihnya, hingga ia harus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Ke apartermemu ne~ Kiba-kun?." kali ini sang Knight kelompok Gremory benar-benar bersumpah melihat seringai jahat di wajah Tsubaki, dan otomatis membuat Kiba meneguk ludahnya bulat-bulat. 'i-inikah prasaan Ise-kun terpergoki anggota club kendo saat ketahuan mengintip?' batinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke apartermemu! Ki~ Ba~ kun~" tukas Tsubaki sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Kiba. Kiba yang melihat itu mau tidak mau meneguk ludahnya untuk kesekian kali, ditambah tatapan tajam gadis Naginata itu seolah-olah dapat menelanjanginya.

Duuk!

Sang Queen keluarga Sitri tersebut mendorong Kiba agak kuat hingga punggung pemuda itu menabrak tiang listrik. "Tsuba-chan apa ya-" sebelum sempat sang Cassanova menyelesaikan ucapannya ia merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin yang menyentuh bibirnya hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Beberapa detik berlalu pasca kejadian yang membut otak Knight Gremory mengalami system down. Kini ia dapat melihat jari telunjuk lentik milik sang dambaan hati memblokir bibirnya agar tidak bersuara. Kini pemuda blonde itu dapat melihat jelas sepasang iris indah yang bersembunyi di balik lensa tipis yang senantiasa memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Gleek!

Fokus Kiba berlalih dari iris indah milik gadisnya ke bawah tepatnya ke arah bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang tampak lembab, dan menggairahkan. ditambah deru nafas hangat yang berhembus tenang dari gadis yang wajahnya hanya berjarak... Lima senti dari dirinya. Mau tidak mau Kiba harus kembali meneguk ludahnya yang terasa berat di krongkonga. 'gawat! Aku mulai bergarah' batinnya.

Hey, jangan salahkan dia. walaupun Kiba terlihat tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal mesum dan tidak memiliki kemesuman setingkat Ise, tetap saja ia adalah seorang remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan yang memiliki jumlah libido besar dan 'nafsu liar'. Apa lagi di saat-saat seperti ini? 'sial! Inikah surga yang Ise-kun katakan!' batin Kiba sembari memejamkan mata. Tampaknya ajaran-ajaran suci dari sang pertapa jalan Oppai!(Baca: Ise) Mulai meracuninya akal sehatnya.

Melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata, Tsubaki mengerutkan kening bingun. Namun detik berikutnya gadis pemilik Sacred gear; Miror Alice itu menyeringai jahil "Kiba-kun no ecchi" bisik Tsubaki di telinga Kiba sembari melepaskan jari lentiknya dari sang kekasih dan melangkah mundur untk mengambil jarah.

"..." kini Kiba merasa ada sebuah tank yang melidasnya hidup-hidup saat menyadari fakta bahwa kekasihnya tidak memberi ciuman tetapi menjahilinya. Hancur sudah citra baiknya sebagai pria normal anti-kemesuman.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Kiba-kun, mengapa kau membawaku ke lab Naruto nii-chan?" Tsubaki yang kini telah berada di lab inti milik mendiang Nii-chan-nya. Menggernyit heran, pasalnya sang Kekasih yang mengajak dirinya menuju apartermen -Kiba- miliknya dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang hendak disampaikan, malah membawa Tsubaki menuju ruang rahasia yang 'mungki' hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Kiba.

"Ya, ini memang lab Naruto. Alasan aku membawamu ke sini adalah untuk menyampaikan sesuatu... Atau lebih tepatnya amanat yang di berikan Naruto, satu bulan sebelum ia tiada." jelas panjang lebar sang Cassanova, tentunya Tsubaki makin penasaran dan tidak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya maksud. Melihat raut wajah gadis naginata itu memancarkan kebingungan, Pemuda blonde Knight dari Rias Gremory tersebut berjalan menuju salah satu komputer tua yang masih menyala, dan menekan tombol ENTER pada keyboart-nya.

Bezzzzz!

Lantai diantara Kiba dan Tsubaki terbelah dan terbuka di iringi suara khas automatic. Dari dalam lantai itu menyembul keluar sebuah tabung berdiameter satu setengah meter, dengan tinggi dua setengah meter. Tabung itu terbuat dari kaca setebal lima milimeter yang menyimpan sebuah senjata tajam khas seorang samurai perempuan pada zaman Edo.

Warna hitam mendominasi tongkat sepanjang satu meter yang tersambung dengan sebuah pedang khas negri para Shaolin, china. Berdiameter tiga puluh inchi dengan hiasan naga china berwarna keemasan pada bilah tajamnya yang tersambung dengan poros tongkat besi berwarna hitam kelam. "Bukankah ini Naginata?"

"yap, ini adalah Naginata yang dibuat langsung oleh Naruto! Dengan cara khas yang diwariskan turun menurun oleh klannya. Tidak hanya itu... Naruto juga telah melengkapi senjata ini dengan teknologi Nano" Kiba menekan tombol merah pada bagian bawah tabung dan dengan segera tabung itu terbuka. Pemuda blonde itu mencabut senjata berteknologi tersebut dari tempatnya, sebelum lanjut menjelaskan. "Bilah tajam Naginata ini terbuat dari logam Damaskus yang secara alami menimbulkan reaksi Nano, pada molekul-molekul Nano tersebut Naruto menambahkan logam Adamantium yang sangat keras namun lentur pada waktu bersamaan."

Sedikit edukasi; pertama kali konsep nanoteknologi diperkenalkan oleh Richard Feynman pada sebuah pidato ilmiah yang diselenggarakan oleh American Physical Society di Caltech (California Institute of Technology), pada 29 Desember 1959. dengan judul [There's Plenty of Room at the Bottom]. Richard Feynman adalah seorang ahli fisika dan pada tahun 1965 memenangkan hadiah Nobel dalam bidang fisika. Istilah nanoteknologi pertama kali diresmikan oleh Prof Norio Taniguchi dari Tokyo Science University tahun 1974 dalam makalahnya yang berjudul: 'On the Basic Concept of Nano Technology' , Proc. Intl. Conf. Prod. Eng. Tokyo, Part II, Japan Society of Precision Engineering, 1974.

Pada tahun 1980-an definisi Nano Teknologi dieksplorasi lebih jauh lagi oleh Dr. Eric Drexler melalui bukunya yang berjudul [Engines of Creation: The coming Era of Nanotechnology]. Pengertian Teknologi Nano; Teknologi Nano adalah teknologi yang memungkinkan pembuatan dan penggunaan materi atau device pada ukuran sangat kecil.

Materi ini berada pada wilayah 1 hingga 100 nanometer (nm). Satu nanometer = Satu-per-Milyar meter 1 nm = 0.000000001 m Yang berarti 50.000 kali lebih kecil dari ukuran rambut manusia.

"Tujuannya mencampurkan Adamantium pada Naginata ini adalah agar sang pengguna lebih mudah meresapi Youki pada senjata ini dan menambah sifat destruktif untuk menyerang. Tapi semua itu juga tergantung sang pengguna, karena pengguna dapat mengontrol suplai power yang hendak dialirkan." Sebagai demonstrasi Kiba meresapi sedikit Demonic Power miliknya kepada Naginata tersebut. Detik berikutnya disetiap bilah tajam Naginata itu berbendar merah keoranyean, menandakan bahwa suplai Demonic Power yang dihantarkan Kiba secara otomatis berkumpul pada bilah tajam senjata itu tanpa membuangnya percuma.

"dan inilah yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu! Waktu itu Naruto sengaja membuatnya untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, namun karena ia telah tiada maka... Aku sebagai sahabatnya dan orang yang Dia percayai akan memberikan ini untukmu" Kiba berlutut di hadapan Tsubaki Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam Naginata itu ia arahkan keatas, layaknya Ksatria yang mempersembahkan pedangnya kepada sang Raja.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Tsuba-chan"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!

... Jeritan pilu menyayat jiwa.

Argggggggggggg!

... Teriakan penuh rasa sakit.

Crash! Crash! Jleeb!

... Dan lantunan musik kematian teralun indah dari berbagai benda tajam maupun tumpul, ketika bertemu dengan daging segar terbungkus kulit. Dilantunkan secara bengis hingga menciptakan sebuah harmony irama khas shymponi indah bagi pecinta rasa sakit.

"Tolong kirim Phoenix tears dalam jumlah banyak ke ruang penyiksaan 0337" sambungan sihir komunikasi diputus tanpa menunggu konfirmasi lebih lanjut oleh lawan bicara, seakan-akan permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang mengenakan topeng Grim Reaper itu, adalah perintah umum tanpa harus bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Bukankah ini waktunya untuk menghitung kembali Naruto-kun!"

Crash!

Agrrrrrrrrr!

Lima jari kaki dipotong dengan perlahan dan dramatis oleh pria bertopeng itu hingga buntung. Namun detik berikutnya pria yang menyiksa pemuda tersebut menginjek sebuah cairan berwarna merah dengan dosis 100 MG pada bagian jari yang terputus dan ajaibnya hanya selang tiga detik bagian anggota tubuh yang terpotong itu kembali tumbuh seperti sedia kala.

"Ka-kau menginjek Phoenix Tears berulang-ulang hanya untuk menyiksaku kembali?"

Crash!

Argggggggggg!

Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze tersebut. Pria itu malah menyayat perut Naruto dengan sebilah pisau bedah yang telah dilapisi Demonic Power hingga darah segar mengalir deras dan menyisakan sobekan lebar di perut Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi pria itu kembali menginjek Naruto dengan Phoenix tears namun dengan dosis yang telah meningkat. "Sampai mana hitunganmu, hn?"

"Li-lima ratus... Du-dua puluh se-sembi...lan" Pria bertubuh kekar itu menyeringai bengis, walaupun tidak dapat terlihat karena topeng tengkorak yang menyembunyika wajah sang pelaku. Meletakan sebuah tanto pendek secara acak dimeja yang terbuat dari bahan metal, pria bertubuh kekar itu membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan yang telah tergenangi darah segar. Meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang telah menjadi korban penyiksaannya.

Pemuda itu; terikat di sebuah salib hitam yang terbuat dari besi penyerap Youki, dengan kedua tangan yang terantai sangat kuat oleh rantai-rantai hitam yang juga menjerat disekujur tubuh tanpa busana sang pemuda, hanya ada celana lusuh khas Kuoh Akademi dengan rusak di sana-sini yang menutupi tubuh penuh lukanya. Sebuah Besi hitam yang juga menyerap Youki ditancapkan hingga menembus masing-masing telapak tangan sang pemuda, Seakan-akan rantai penyerap Youki itu masih kurang kuat mengekang pergerakan pemuda tersebut.

"Li-lima ratus du-dua pu...luh du...a" suaranya tercekat oleh rasa sakit, lidahnya ngilu dan mati rasa oleh rasa sakit, tubuhnya remuk redam oleh rasa sakit. Namun pemuda itu sudah lupa dengan apa yang disebut rasa sakit akibat syaraf rasa sakit di otaknya yang sudah rusak atau mungkin seluruh syaraf-syarafnya yang telah mati.

hanya satu.

Hanya satu yang masih menjaga fikirannya agar tetap sehat, hanya satu yang menjaga kejiwanya tidak terganggu, hanya satu yang sampai saat ini masih menjaga akal sehatnya agar tidak gila. Menghitungan mundur tujuh angka dari seribu sebuah metode yang mampu menjaganya... agar tidak gila. Namun pemuda itu sadar akan satu hal dalam dirinya.

Kini...

Perlahan-lahan...

Dirinya...

Telah menjadi seorang MONSTER!

Rambut kuning keemasan yang dulu bersinar cerah bak mentari pagi... kini telah berubah menjadi kuning pucat keputihan, seakan-akan pertumbuhan uban dirangsang 10x lebih cepat dari biasannya. Manik biru seindah langit pagi itu... kini nampak kusam dan memancarkan emosi hampa sedingin es kutub utara, seolah-olah mata itu telah kehilangan cahayanya. liquid kental berwarna merah berbau amis khas darah mengalir lemah dari tiga pasang gurat halus yang kini menebal di masing-masing pipinya. Sebuah tato segel berbentuk bintang dengan ekor enam arah mata angin bertulisan kanji [Makkura] berdenyut lemah di dada kiri yang tidak terlapisi sehelai benang'pun, seakan-akan suplai Darknes Power sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk meregenerasi luka-luka yang dimiliki sang tuan.

"ufufufu~ bukankah menyedihkan satu-satunya makhluk yang menjadi eksistensi inkarnasi Apocalypse Dragon disikisa secara habis-habisan seperti ini?" suara feminim teralun merdu dari bibir tipis seorang gadis cantik yang kini telah berada satu meter di hadapan Naruto.

"Bukankah begitu, Naruto-kun? Ufufufufu. Atau harus kusebut... The Devil Ninja Shadow?" detik berikutnya pemuda bernama lengkap; Naruto Namikaze itu membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"K-kau?!"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

"Yosh, ayo kita menangkan Rating Game malam ini!" Ise berseru lantang penuh kepercayaan. Dirinya yakin hari ini, malam ini, dirinnya dan Kelompok Gremory akan memenangkan Rating Game melawan Diodora Astaroth yang akan di laksanakan kurang dari tiga jam lagi. Raut wajah percaya diri juga tampak terpancar dari semua orang yang kini telah berada di Gremory Mansion.

"Aku akan benar-benar menggunakan kekuatanku, demi Ise-kun." tegas sang ratu Himeijima Akeno dengan wajah super S nya yang sangat Masokist dan menyeramkan.

"Ya, kau benar Akeno. Bagaimana'pun kita harus memenangkan pertandingan ini!." Lanjut Rias penuh kebanggaan. Nampaknya Rias sudah bisa meredam rasa Syoknya atas kenyataan pahit, bahwa pria yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi batu sandaranya untuk melepas beban di hati, adalah seorang anggota teroris Khaos Brigade. Namikaze Naruto, pemuda itu... Adalah sosok misterius bagi Rias namun juga sosok yang amat familiar baginya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Mungkin karena Fisiknya sangat Identik dengan mendiang Pawn-nya, sekaligus pria yang telah meretak'kan hatinya. Atau mungkin memang pria -Namikaze Naruto- itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan Uzumaki Naruto?

Entahlah...

Rias terlalu bingung dengan semua kemisteriusan Namikaze Naruto. Namun untuk saat ini ia akan mengabaikan semua itu... Karena ada sebuah hal yang lebih penting dari itu; yaitu Rating Game melawan Diodora Astaroth. Bagaimana'pun caranya, ia harus memenangkan pertandingan ini! Untuk menggapai cita-citanya yaitu menjadi 'jawara' dalam kompetisi paling bergengsi di Underworld... Bahkan dunia Supernatural.

Rias berdiri dari sofa Crimson yang menjadi tempat duduknya. Aura kebangsawananya menguar khikmat di sekujur tubuhnya, dengan pose percaya diri tinggi yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir gadis berjulukan Ruin Princess itu berbicara lantang penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, para budakku yang manis! Ayo kita menangkan Rating Game ini untuk langkah awal menjadi yang terbaik..." gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, sebelum berteriak lantang.

"... Dari yang terbaik!"

"Gloriaaa!" sorak para anak buah dari sang Ruin Princess, dengan nada lantang penuh kepercayaan.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Enam sosok siluet berjubah hitam berjalan tenang, menyusuri koridor kasti Ouroboros, berniat keluar dari markas rahasia Ophis ketua dari organisasi teroris Khaos Brigade, yang telah berganti nama menjadi A.D [Awakening Dragon], karena penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh OSF [Old Satan Faction], dan Hero Faction. Ophis mengganti nama Khos Brigade dengan A.D [Awakening Dragon].

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan strategi yang akan kita gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto." Gadis loli perwujudan Infinite Dragon itu membalikan tubuh untuk menghadap kelima anggota team-nya sebelum menjelaskan.

"Le Fay, Arthur, dan Kuroka. Kalian akan menerobos sistem pendeteksi yang di pasang oleh aliansi tiga fraksi di seluruh penjuru Underworld, dengan kekuatan pedang Caliburn milik Arthur melalui distorsi dimensi. kali ini, kalian akan menjadi ujung kunci keberhasilan misi ini."

"Sedangkan aku, Vali, dan Bikou akan menuju Rating game yang beberapa waktu lagi akan dilaksanakan. Menurut jadwal dari organisasi kita yang dulu... Saat Rating Game dilaksanakan, [OSF] dan para penyihir akan menyabotase Rating Game, dengan cara bekerja kerjasama dengan Gorge pemilik Longinus [Dimension Lost] dan dengan Sacred Gear buatan bernama [Reverse] yang berhasil dicuri dari para malaikat jatuh."

"Diodora selaku anak buah Salba Beelzebub dan penghianat Asmodeus Clan, akan menculik Asia Argento pemilik [Twilight Healing], agar gadis iblis itu mencapai Balance Breaker secara paksa, hingga Diodora bisa menggunakan [Reverse] untuk membalikan efek penyembuh dari Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing] dengan sekala besar-besaran tentu saja target utamanya adalah Yondai Maou dan para eksekutif Fraksi lain."

Vali tercengang. otak cerdasnya menemukan sebuah kesimpulan pasti dari Konspirasi yang akan dilakukan OSF. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Vali ngeri. [Twilight Healing] yang notabenenya adalah Sacred Gear penyembuhan nomor wahid akan dipadukan dengan [Revese] untuk membalikan efeknya hingga tingkatan Balance Breaker dan Diperluas jangkauannya. itu sama saja dengan menjadikan [Twilight Healing] sebagai senjata pemusnah masal.

dengan kata lain OSF ingin menyapu bersih seluruh makhluk yang berada di [Dimensiont Lost].

Seakan tahu dengan apa yang di fikirkan Vali, Ophis melanjutkan"Namun kita tidak harus peduli dengan Konspirasi yang akan dilakukan [OSF] karena prioritas utama kita adalah menyelamatkan Naruto di Istana Lucifer! Dalam moment itu pasti seluruh kekuatan akan dikerahkan untuk menjebol dimensi yang diciptakan [Dimension Lost] maka dari itu saat penjagaan di istana Lucifer menurun... Arthur, Le Fay, dan Kuroka akan menerobos masuk untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Sedangkan Kita (Ophis, Vali, dan Bikou) akan masuk kedalam [Dimension Lost] untuk mengulur waktu para petinggi Iblis dan untuk berja-jaga andai Rencana OSF gagal total." Seluruh anggota team Awakening Dragon menangguk, pertanda mereka semua mengerti tugas dan posisi masing-masing yang telah dijelaskan oleh sang Leader.

"Dan satu lagi..." tanpa terasa, kini mereka telah berada di halaman luar kastil Ouroboros "Arthur, sesampainya team-mu di Istana Lucifer... panggil'lah Gog Magog untuk mengacaukan pertahanan lini depan. Golem raksasa temuan Le Fay itu pasti sangat berguna untuk mengguncang Ibukota Lilith." Arthur mengangguk patuh atas strategi tambahan sang Leader.

"Misi penyelamatan sang Naga dimulai!" tuntas Ophis dengan seringai bengis yang juga tampak pada seluruh anggota Team-nya.

Dan dengan itu pertanda bahwa sesaat lagi pusat pemerintahan dan keramaian Underworld akan diguncang habis-habisan oleh para Naga yang berusaha membebaskan sang pangeran Naga.

.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Surai kuning keemasan yang terikat dua sisi, berayun anggun diterpa angin sejuk sang senja yang berhembus di dataran rendah padang rumput indah berwarna hijau keorayean. Manik biru bak langit pagi di hiasi bulu-bulu alis lentik menamambah kesan cantik pada wajah ayunya. Gadis itu menatap pemuda mengenaskan yang masih setia terantai di sebuah salib hitam, dengan pandangan sayu. Jari lentiknya ia bawa kebawah bibir untuk membuat jilatan sensual oleh lidah rampingnya sebelum berucap.

"Ufufufu~ sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Naruto-kun."

"K-kau! Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Dan mengapa kita ada disini?" pemuda mengenaskan bernama Namikaze Naruto itu berucap lemah, namun ada sedikit rasa syok dalam tutur katanya.

"Ah... Apakah kau lupa? Atau ingatanmu masih belum kembali?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah sebelum menjawab "Tidak, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong kepadamu. Karena kau adalah penjelmaan 'Dia'. Kau adalah yang paling mengerti diriku, kau adalah yang selalu ada di sisiku, baik itu dalam suka mau'pun duka. Jadi tidak ada gunanya aku berkata; tidak mengenalmu, atau'pun mengelak bahwa ingatanku belum kembali." pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan terlihatlah wajah dingin tanpa emosi dengan mata merah menyala dibalik bayang-bayang poni rambutnya. "Aku sudah tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Siksaan ini telah membuka seluruh ingatan masa laluku. Walaupun ada beberapa kenangan pahit yang ingin ku hapus adanya." tuntas pemuda itu disertai senyum pahit di akhir kalimatnya.

Akhirnya!

Jatidiri yang telah terlupakan kini terungkap kebenarannya, eksistensi yang pernah dianggap hilang sebagai Arashikage terakhir kini mulai menunjukan kesejatiannya, identitas yang telah dianggap memudar kini telah menunjukan cahayanya.

Dia... Sang ninja terakhir dari clan Arashikage. dia... Taicho [Divisi Intel] squad tangan kiri Lucifer. Dia... Pawn yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi teman-teman dan orang yang di cintainya. Dia... The Devil Ninja Shadow yang pernah hilang dari ingatan dunia, pergi ke alam baka, dan eksistensi yang terlupakan oleh musuh-musuhnya. Telah kembali sebagai Inkarnasi Sekiryuushintei.

Akibat siksaan yang telah di alaminya kini Naruto telah mengingat 100% masa lalunya. Dari mulai pembantaian clannya, kematian kedua orang tuanya, hingga seluruh luka masa lalu akibat kenangan pahit saat ia mencintai majikannya, Rias Gremory dan mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri demi gadis yang di cintanya. Dan yang lebih utama; ia telah mengingat siapa sebenarnya sosok gadis yang sangat identik dengan dirinya, karena tidak perlu dipungkiri lagi bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang selalu membantunya dalam misi saat ia menyandang gelar Taicho [Divisi Intel] dan sebuah fakta bahwa gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah wujud lain dari 'sesuatu' yang disegel tato [Makkura] di jantungnya.

Bodoh!

Namun kini pemuda itu merutuki kenaifanya sendiri atas kenangan menyakitkan tersebut, Karena bagaimanapun kini dirinya bukan lah Naruto Uzumaki yang bodoh, naif, dan memementingkan orang lain. Bukan berarti Naruto tidak menerima nasib masa lalunya dan tidak menginginkan ingatanya kembali, namun sekarang dia adalah Naruto Namikaze anak non biologis dari Great Red, penyandang gelar Sekiryuushintei, anggota dari Team Vali dan pangeran sang Ouroboros Dragon.

Maka dari itu saat ditengah-tengah penyiksaan yang mengakibatkan ingatanya kembali, ia telah bersumpah bahwa:

[Masa lalu adalah hama pengganggu! dan sampah! Yang HARUS dimusnahkan tanpa terkecuali!]

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Sampai-sampai kau membawaku ketempat ini, Naruko." gadis cantik berwajah hampir identik dengan Naruto itu, hanya tersenyum simpul.

Naruko melangkahkan kaki putih mulus nan jenjangnya untuk mendekati Naruto. Sesampainya ia di dihadapan Naruto, Gadis itu membelai lembut wajah pucat penuh noda darah milik Naruto untuk membersihkan noda darah pada wajah kembarannya. "Aku... hanya ingin Membebaskanmu dari tempat menyedihkan ini. Kau tahu? Aku tidak kuasa melihat para Bangsat! Itu menyiksamu sampai seperti ini."

"Hahahaha" Naruto tertawa serkatis "Jangan bercanda Naruko! Mana mungkin kau bisa membebaskanku? Kau tahu bukan? Aku telah ratusan kali memberontak namun setiap aku menggunakan Youki... Alih-alih terbebas dari salib sialan ini, rantai hitam ini malah bertambah kuat mengekangku. Bahkan menyerap Dragon Power dan Darknes Power pada waktu bersamaan." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menatap gadis dihadapannya. Mencoba membaca eksfresi yang akan di tangkap dari raut wajah lawan bicaranya, namun Naruto salah besar, karena wajah gadis di hadapannya itu tertutup poni lebat rambut emasnya hingga raut wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat.

"Ufufufufu~." tawa serkatis terlantun seram dari gadis itu dan saat itu juga Naruto dapat merasakan energi kegelapan yang sangat negatif terpancar dari tubuh Naruko. "kau yang jangan bercanda. Kau begitu menyedihkan Naruto. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa membebaskanmu dari sini dengan mudah, tetapi aku perlu bantuanmu untuk memasuki 'mode' itu."

Deg!

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke mode itu!" bantak Naruto cepat. Melihat jawaban pemuda di hadapannya Naruko hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Apakah kau yakin, Kau tidak akan memasuki mode itu lagi? Baiklah kalau begitu... Tetapi jangan salahkan aku dan kekejaman dunia ini, kalau teman-teman berhargamu mati demi menyelamatkanmu."

Klik!

Di awali dengan jentikan jari Naruko. Tiba-tiba padang rumput itu berubah menjadi sebuah istana megah yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Lilith. "Istana Lu-lucifer?"

"Yap, kau benar Naruto-kun. Tapi ini masih belum apa-apa." jawab Naruko. Setelah itu Naruko dan Naruto berada di dekat gerbang masuk utama istana Lucifer yang dimana tengah terjadi pertempuran sengit, karena dapat di lihat banyaknya pasukan iblis yang di kerahkan untuk menjaga gerbang utama.

"Apa maksudnya ini! Naru-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Direksi pandangannya menemukan beberapa objek yang membuatnya membulatkan mata syok, sekaligus geram.

"VALI, ARTHUR, SEMUANYA! AWASSS! JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP RANTAI ITUUU!" Naruto berteriak lantang, namun seperti ia berada di dalam air teriakannya tidak dapat di dengar oleh teman-temannya sehingga semua anggota team-nya tertangkap oleh rantai hitam yang menyerap Youki.

"Lihatlah Naruto... Lihatlah! Ini semua karena kebodohanmu! Ini semua karena kau lemah! Andai saja kau langsung menerimaku dan memasuki 'mode' itu... Kau tak perlu melihat teman-temanmu tertangkap oleh para bajingan itu! Kau tidak perlu kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu lagi. Semua ini karena dirimu yang terlalu naif, dan takut untuk menerimaku! Coba kau bayangkan andai waktu itu kau menerimaku mungkin... Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mu masih hidup sampai sekarang! Andai saja kau menerimaku saat kokabiel menyerang... Mungkin kau masih menjalani hidup normal bersama Rias Gremory. Andai saja, kau menerimaku waktu ketiga feraksi menangkapmu... kau tidak perlu mengalami siksaan ini dan teman-temanmu tetaplah bebas diluar sana!"

"Namun semua telah terlambat Naruto-kun... Telah TERLAMBAT dan ini semua SALAHMU!"

Salahmu!

Salahmu!

SALAHMU!

Putus asa, kecewa, sedih, dan marah. Semua emosi negatif itu kini berkumpul dan menyatu, untuk menghantui hati sang inkarnasi Great Red. Naruto kecewa... karena ia tidak dapat menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Ia putus asa... karena dirinya tidak berguna disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia sedih... Sedih karena teman-temannya kini terluka demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia marah... Marah terhadap dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lemah dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya.

Naruto mengakui. Ia sadah bahwa semua yang dikatakan Naruko benar adanya. Semua fakta ini... Begitu menyakitkan.

Andai saja... Ia menerima Naruko pasti clan dan orang tuanya masih hidup, dan ia tidak perlu merasakan konflik diantara tiga feraksi khususnya dunia spiritual.

"Me-mengapa..." Ratap Naruto lemah. tiba-tiba latar berubah seperti semula, yaitu ruangan penyiksaan yang masih tergenang oleh darah segar. Naruko menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat menyadari perubahan Naruto.

"Mengapa, mereka melalukan tindakan bodoh itu, hanya untuk menyelamatkan'ku?" Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari iris biru yang kini telah menjadi merah darah. "Apa dosaku, hingga Kami-sama hanya memberiku rasa sakit ini?"

"Siapa sebenarnya diriku?"

"Apa tujuanku hidup di dunia ini?"

"Mengapa semua beban ini, harus berada di pundakku?" dan tumpahlah semua rasa dalam derasnya air yang mengalir dari sepasang bola mata merah milik Naruto.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku? Mengapa kalian melindungi dan membiarkanku hidup di dunia yang kejam ini? Aku... Aku ingin kalian berada disisiku! Melihaku tumbuh, membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang, dan... Hiks... membanggakanku sebagai anak kalian ketika aku menjadi ketua Clan Arashikage!"

Seringai kemenangan tampak jelas di bibir Naruko dan ia tahu... Hanya satu langkah lagi untuk menjadikan Naruto miliknya "Kau tahu? Semua ini dapat dirubah andai kau menjadi yang terkuat dan memapu memusnahkan mereka yang telah membuatmu menderita?" Naruto kembali fokus setelah mendengar ucapan dari gadis yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. "Beritahu aku... Beritahu aku caranya Naruko! Agar aku bisa menjadi kuat dan merubah semua ini!"

"Ufufufufu~ tetapi apakah kau mau menukarnya dengan kenaifanmu?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Apakah kamu mau menukarkannya dengan seluruh filosofis membosankanmu?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Meski itu menjadikan mu seorang monster? Dan membuatmu menjadi musuh bagi dunia ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi apa'pun itu! Aku hanya ingin merubah semuanya!"

"Bagus! Apakah ini berarti kau menerimaku?"

"Ya!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lantunkan syair kebangkitan!" Setelah menucapkan hal tersebut. sosok Naruko memudah menjadi kegelapan yang masuk ke dalam dada kiri Naruto.

[Aku adalah raja yang akan bangkit dari gelapannya kegelapan malam]

(ya, seperti itu... Itu'lah langkah yang sang raja tempuh.)

[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!]

(Bayangan adalah sifat lain dari Kegelapan, itu adalah sifat sang Raja malapetaka.)

[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih]

(Mereka dua makhluk suci syurgawi yang telah mencuri dominasi dari Tuhan.)

[Keangkuhan adalah temanku, kasih sayang adalah musuhku dan ikatan adalah dendamku.]

(Mari musnahkan~ mari tenggelamkan.)

[Dan aku akan memusnahkanmu dalam kegelapan abadi di jurang keputus asaan!]

[[ The First Form : The True Dragon of Darkness ]]

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

To Be Continue...

Author's note : Halo berjumpa lagi dengan author yang paling gaje dan cantik(?) ini. ^_^ sesuai janji pada chapter kemarin bahwa saya akan membuat sedikit penjelasan untuk jalan cerita di fic ini. Jadi saya harap kalian membacanya hingga tuntas ya.

\- Masalah pairing; sejujurnya saya tidak berpatokan dengan hal seperti ini, karena menurut saya personal. Pair itu hanya bumbu penyedap dalam sebuah fic ber genre Adventure, namun karena di fic ini mengandung genre Hurt/Comfort dan semi-romaonce jadi saya akan membahas soal pair di fic ini yang 'katanya' tidak jelas. Ok, jujur saja Pair Naruto di fic ini masih belum ditentukan karena ada sebuah alasan tertentu dari saya. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah menyiapkan pair khusus untuk Naruto bisa itu Rias, Bisa itu Ophis, atau bahkan char yang belum sama sekali muncul di chapter-chapter sebelumnya(sedikit bocoran saya pecinta Crack Pair) jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Naruto mendapat Pair sejatinya itu, bukan dari salah satu gadis (Ophis,Rias) tersebut.

Dan di fic ini saya membuat konflik batin yang sangat berbeda dari fic saya yang lainnya... Yap konflik dari NaruRiasIse. sedikit saya jabarkan konflik yang terjadi. Naruto dan Rias saling mencintai sejak pertama kali berjumpa. Namun Naruto yang pada masa awal-awalnya menjadi iblis, masih dihantui dengan kebencian lebih tepatnya dendam kepada orang-orang yang menginvasi dan memusnahkan Clan-nya.

Maka dari itu ia tidak sama sekali menanggapi perhatian dari Rias dan juga Naruto terlalu sibuk, sebagai Taicho divis rahasia yang berada di bawah perintah langsung Sirzachs. Kemudia 2 tahun berlalalu Rias tentu saja bosan bukan? Kalau ia selalu di abaikan. Jadi saat Ise menjadi budak Rias. Rias mencoba menautkan hatinya kepada Ise walaupun hanya pelarian semata. Lalu disitulah Naruto yang telah bebas tugas di Divisi khusus mencoba mendekati Rias. Namun Rias sudah terlanjur mencintai Ise setengah hati yang nyatanya Ise tidak mencintai Rias, karena Ise menyayangi Rias hanya sebatas kakak perempuanya.

Pasca Kokabiel Attack yang menewaskan Naruto, Rias merasa menyesal karena ia tahu Naruto mencintainya. sedangkan Ise yang tahu Naruto dan Rias saling mencintai dengan tulus, bertekad melindungi Rias dan teman-temannya seperti yang telah dilakukan Naruto, dan jadilah konflik yang berputar-putar.

\- Masalah identitas dan kemunculan Naruko. Yap, seperti yang sudah di jabarkan di atas. Naruko adalah wujud lain, dari 'sesuatu' yang disegel oleh segel kegelapan di dada kiri Naruto. Dalam fic ini Naruko bersifat kalem dan Masokist namun dia juga seorang gadis yang bersifat misterius. Sempat terlintas di benak saya untuk menggunakan Kurama, namun setelah berfikir beberapa saat saya putuskan menggunakan Naruko. karena secara logis hanya Naruko dan Kurama yang dapat memahami Naruto tetapi ada alasan khusus mengapa saya menggunakan Naruko dan juga karena Kurama sudah terlalu main stream mungkin? Hanya sepatah kata untukmu Naruko...

Your The Real MVP. XD

\- Masalah Naruto : Aye... Apakah kalian sudah puas, dengan scan Naruto dan Naruko? Aha... Akhirnya ingatan Naruto kembali bahkan dia telah memiliki ideologi baru

[Masa lalu adalah Hama pengganggu dan Sampah yang HARUS! dimusnahkan tanpa terkecuali!]

Kira-kira apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, setelah semua ini? Dan ah jujur saja saya agak... Sedih pas nulis scan keputus asaan Naruto. sakitnya tuh di sini*nunjuk dada*

\- Tujuan Ophis : banyak yang bertanya tentang hal yang satu ini. Mengapa Ophis bisa bersama Great Red? Padahal dalam light Novelnya saja Ophis ingin menyingkirkan Great Red. Ok saya akan menjelaskannya sedikit. Masih dalam Light Novel... Kata siapa Ophis tidak bisa akur dengan Sekiryuushitei? Bacalah LN HSDXD jilid 12 di situ pasti kalian tahu bahwa Ophis bekerjasama dengan Great Red dan Ddraig untuk membentuk tubuh baru Ise yang telah musnah karena kutukan Samael. Di fic ini saya terinspirasi dari jilid itu dengan perubahan disana-sini. Tapi andai kalian memahami scan Ophis dan Great Red pasti kalian akan tahu, tujuan sejati Ophis dan Great Red yang melakukan gencatan sejati. Sampai-sampai mereka ngobrol barang.

\- Slight Pair : Well... Di sini akan saya tambahkan beberapa Slight pair untuk mendukung alur cerita. Slight pair yang telah saya tentukan ada dua; KibaTsuba, dan ValiKuro IseAsa? Ah itu juga tapi karena Ise juga berperan sangat penting saya jadi bingung, dia harus di taruh di Pair mana hahah, ada yang punya usul? Atau ada yang mau reques slight Pair? Ah sampaikan saja dalam kota Review #Iklan.

Berbicara slight pair... Bisa dikatakan baru saja muncul di chapter ini. Yap... KibaTsuba. I like this pair.

\- Masalah Update : Nah, Nah, Nah. Ini dia yang paling penting. Maafkan saya karena jadwal update yang sangat lama ini. Namun saya mempunyai alasan tersendiri karena itu saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya yang terlalu lama meng-update fic ini. Ok saya akan menjelaskan kenapa chapter ini lama baru di Update. Pertama saya sudag aktif kuliah yang ternyata kuliah itu lebih rumit dari pada Sekolah namun juga lebih asyik dari pada Sekolah dalam waktu bersamaan. Bulan lalu saya juga terkena musibah; tulang kering dengkul retak, tangan kiri patah, dan juga lecet di sana-sini. Akibat yah... Hobi saya yang kelewat aneh. Apa lagi kalau bukan balap! huehuehue. Tapi jujur saya bukan tabrakan atau jatuh dari motor tetapi saya SENGAJA ditabrak oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, tapi usut punya usut sih, katanya tu orang salah satu anggota dari tim yang malam itu saya kalahkan. hueee balas dendam mungkin?

Bukan cuma itu 3 hari pasca kecelakaan itu penyakit saya kambuh sampai 3 hari di rawat di RS. Maka oleh dari itu saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan saya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

-Pemberitahuan penting-

Karena mungkin dua bulan ini saya ada waktu senggang jadi saya bisa update fic ini lebih cepat karena itu saya akan memberikan 2 Opsi untuk para pembaca.

-Opsi pertama : saya akan update seminggu sekali pada hari jum'at atau sabtu dengan rata-rata jumlah Word 4K+ bersih.

-Opsi kedua : Saya akan Update 2 minggu sekali pada hari jum'at atau Sabtu minggu kedua, Dengan jumlah rata-rata Word 10K+.

Jadi tolong pilih ya, untuk jadwal update baru fic ini... Semua berada ditangan kalian mau word 10K+ dalam jangka waktu 2 minggu? atau... 4K+ dalam jangka waktu seminggu? Karna saya sadar sebuat fic tidaklah berguna tanpa adanya pembaca maka oleh dari itu saya membuat kedua Opsi diatas.

Lastly terimakasih atas partisipasi para Reader-sama, atau'pun Author-sama dalam kelanjutan fic ini tanpa kalian fic ini hanyalah seonggok sampah kering yang layak dibakar.

Issue for next Chapter.

Chapter XII/Final Chapter ARC II - Showdown : Juddgernaut Drive VS The True Dragon of Makkura. (Awakening Dragon, kawan atau lawan?)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Salam Anti-Main Stream!


	12. Chapter 11,5 - Fate A Dark Emperor

Enam pasang sayap putih bersih berwarna keemasan terbentang lebar di balik tubuh seorang pria setengah baya. Sayap itu semakin berkilau ketika cahaya putih keperakan sang dewi malam menaungi dan menyinarinya dalam kegelapan. Malaikat itu berdiri di hadapan seorang anak kecil umuran enam tahun, surai kuning emasnya nampak layu pertanda bahwa anak itu dalam kondisi lemah.

"Jadi begitu, kau adalah anak yang memiliki potensi tertinggi diantara ke 13 yang lain walaupun kau tidak termasuk dalam hitungan 13 itu sendiri." Malaikat itu tersenyum lembut, sembari mengelus puncak kepala pemilik surai kuning tersebut.

"Nak, takdirmu telah ditentukan jauh sebelum kau terlahir di dunia ini. Kau akan menempuh jalan penuh lika-liku. Rasa sakit, dendam, putus asa, penghianatan, dan kebencian. Semua itu akan menjadi temanmu saat kau berjalan dalam kegelapan. Tetapi kau tenang saja ok? Jangan membuat hidupmu di repotkan dengan semua itu. Aku yakin sesuatu yang tertidur jauh di dalam hatimu akan menuntunmu menuju kebenaran" Anak kecil yang terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon cemara besar itu bangkit. Dengan gerakan takut-takut tangan mungungilnya memberanikan diri untuk membelai salah satu sayap emas, hangat, nan menenangkan sang Malaikat.

"karena bagaimana'pun 'Dia' telah memilihmu... Sebagai eksekutor bagi ketiga belas calon pengganti-Nya yang lain meski itu hanya ilusi belaka." tiba-tiba keenam pasang sayap putih keemasan milik sang malaikat itu berubah menjadi hitam legam, namun kilauan emas tampak jelas dari sayapnya yang menghitam.

"Pa-paman apa maksud perkataanmu? Dan ke-kenapa sayapmu menjadi hitam?" tanya polos anak itu saat masih senantiasa mengelus sayap emas yang sekarang telah menjadi hitam.

"Ahahaha, jadi memang sudah 'jatuh' ya? Maaf nak, namun kau akan mengerti semua itu jika waktunya tiba." Mantan Malaikat itu menghela nafas berat... Padahal sudah banyak takdir yang ia bocorkan tetapi mengapa baru sekarang ia jatuh? 'Meski telah tiada kau selalu tahu tentang apa yang telah aku lakukan'

"Ah... Waktunya telah tiba, waktunya untuk 'Pulang'." perlahan tubuh sang Malaikat hitam itu memudar menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya. Melihat hal tersebut, anak kecil itu tidak mengerti mengapa tubuh orang yang ia dekap seakan-akan mengabur. "Satu pesan terakhirku untukmu, Nak. [Biarkan 'kilau' di dalam hati yang akan menuntunmu menuju jalan pulang, dan kebahagiaan]."

"Sayonara... Kaisar Kegelapan." Setelah mengucapkan itu sang Malaikat hitam tersebut benar-benar hilang dari muka bumi dan meninggalkan seorang anak kecil yang tengah terisak tersedu-sedu.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

[The Devil Ninja Shadow]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Semi-Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, hurt/comfort, ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral(Ecchi) Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren.

Slight pair: KibaTsuba, IseAsia, ValiKuro, NaruNaru(?) and more.

Warning : Dark Side, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Etc.

.

.

.

.

.  
ARC : II - why the dragon's cry without tears? (In the hearts of all secrets will be revealed and become a reality.)

Chapter 11,5 : Arc II - Fate A Dark Emperor.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.  
"Apa dosaku, hingga Kami-sama hanya memberiku rasa sakit ini?"

"Siapa sebenarnya diriku?"

"Apa tujuanku hidup di dunia ini?"

"Mengapa semua beban ini, harus berada di pundakku?" dan tumpahlah semua rasa dalam derasnya air yang mengalir dari sepasang bola mata merah milik Naruto.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan. Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku? Mengapa kalian melindungi dan membiarkanku hidup di dunia yang kejam ini? Aku... Aku ingin kalian berada disisiku! Melihaku tumbuh, membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang, dan... Hiks... membanggakanku sebagai anak kalian ketika aku menjadi ketua Clan Arashikage!"

Seringai kemenangan tampak jelas di bibir Naruko dan ia tahu... Hanya satu langkah lagi untuk menjadikan Naruto miliknya "Kau tahu? Semua ini dapat dirubah andai kau menjadi yang terkuat dan memapu memusnahkan mereka yang telah membuatmu menderita?" Naruto kembali fokus setelah mendengar ucapan dari gadis yang senantiasa menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. "Beritahu aku... Beritahu aku caranya Naruko! Agar aku bisa menjadi kuat dan merubah semua ini!"

"Ufufufufu~ tetapi apakah kau mau menukarnya dengan kenaifanmu?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Apakah kamu mau menukarkannya dengan seluruh filosofis membosankanmu?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Meski itu menjadikan mu seorang monster? Dan membuatmu menjadi musuh bagi dunia ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi apa'pun itu! Aku hanya ingin merubah semuanya!"

"Bagus! Apakah ini berarti kau menerimaku?"

"Ya!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lantunkan syair kebangkitan!" Setelah menucapkan hal tersebut. sosok Naruko memudah menjadi kegelapan yang masuk ke dalam dada kiri Naruto.

[Aku adalah raja yang akan bangkit dari gelapannya kegelapan malam]

(ya, seperti itu... Itu'lah langkah yang sang raja tempuh.)

[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!]

(Bayangan adalah sifat lain dari Kegelapan, itu adalah sifat sang Raja malapetaka.)

[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih]

(Mereka dua makhluk suci syurgawi yang telah mencuri dominasi dari Tuhan.)

[Keangkuhan adalah temanku, kasih sayang adalah musuhku dan ikatan adalah dendamku.]

(Mari musnahkan~ mari tenggelamkan.)

[Dan aku akan memusnahkanmu dalam kegelapan abadi di jurang keputus asaan!]

[[ The First Form : The True Dragon of Darkness ]]

BLAAAAARRRR!

Salib hitam pengekang itu hancur berkeping-keping, di ikuti runtuhnya ruangan penyiksaan akibat ledakan aura hitam kemerahan yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Alarm keamanan di penjara bawah tanah istana Lucifer berbunyi nyaring, menandakan adanya kekacauan yang terjadi di ruang tahanan.

Asap coklat dari debu yang berterbangan akibat ledakan itu mulai memudar. Menampakan sosok seekor makhluk penyebab ledakan tersebut.

Berdiri dengan empat kaki atau mungkin tangan sosok tersebut menampakan sosoknya. Mata merah berpupil kuning vertikal menyala ganas dalam kegelapan. Tubuhnya seperti miniatur naga seukuran manusia normal yang tercipta dari aura hitam dengan semburan merah di bagian terluar. susunan tulang rusuk, ekor, tangan, cakar, dan tengkorak. Melapisi bagian luar makhluk itu layaknya sebuah armor. Sepasang tanduk tumbuh dari tengkorak kepala naga yang menutupi wajahnya seperti topeng, dan sepasang sayap naga yang juga terlapisi susunan tulang membentang lebar di punggunnya.

Grooaaaarrrrrrrr!

Naruto dalam mode Makkura satu, terkontaminasi dengan kekuatan Great Red yang mengalir dalam darahnya, meraung buas layaknya naga yang sedang marah.

Flash!

Braaak!

Dalam sekejap pintu baja bagian terluar ruangan itu hancur berkeping-keping saat Naruto menabraknya dalam kecepatan cahaya. Mata merahnya yang mampu men-scan keadaan sekitar, menangkap puluhan... Tidak! Tapi seratus pasukan iblis yang sudah menunggunya dan bersiap-siap untuk menangkap Naruto kembali atau mungkin membunuhnya.

Tap.

"Jadi benar kau adalah Naruto Uzumaki?" ucap seorang samurai sebagai pemimpin ratusan pasukan iblis tersebut.

"Souji kah? Tak kusangka aku akan melawan mantan Fuku-Taichou-ku sendiri." Kini suara yang di keluarkan Naruto terdiri dari campuran suaranya dan suara Naruko. "Khukhukhu, tetapi maaf saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu ataupun kalian semua! Yang telah menyiksaku. Hahahahah. Aku akan mencabik-cabik daging kalian!, memotong tangan dan kaki kalian!, memenggal kepala kalian!, merobek perut kalian dan memusnahkan kalian semua! Tak peduli kalian siapa! Karena kalian adalah bagian masalalu yang HARUS dimusnahkan!" Naruto tertawa dan berbicara layaknya seorang Psycho yang tak puas hanya dengan membunuh mangsanya.

"Cih, tapi itu hanya dalam mimpimu MONSTER!"

Syuut!

Traank!

Dalam kecepatan kasat mata Souji menebas Naruto, namun tulang yang membentuk cakar di tangan kiri Naruto menangkisnya dengan mudah. Dengan cepat ekor yang terlapisi tulang itu menghantam Souji dan menyebabkannya terpental hingga menghancurkan dinding.

"SERBUUU!"

Perintah langsung telah di kumandangkan dengan itu seratus pasukan iblis menyerang ke depan. Menyerang sosok monster naga yang masih berdiri -dengan empat kaki- santai di kejauhan.

Duaar!

Duaar!

Blaaar!

Tembakan demi tembakan Demonic Power di luncurkan oleh para iblis dalam intensitas yang tak dapat dihitung banyaknya. Ledakan-demi ledakan terjadi membuat asap debu yang cukup tebah. Souji yang telah kembali ke barisan depan, memberi perintah untuk menahan serangan dengan tangannya. Mencoba melihat dampak kerusakan atau mungkin keberhasilan dari serangan tersebut. Walaupun ia tak yakin bahwa serangan itu dapat melukai mantan senpai sekaligus Taichou-nya di [divisi intel].

"Apakah... Hanya ini, kemampuan kalian?" seratus pasukan iblis melebarkan matanya saat mendengar dan melihat sosok Monster yang baru saja di serbu itu dalam kondisi normal, bahkan tidak lecet sedikit'pun.

"A-apa apaan ini...!?"

"M-mustahil!"

"Ba-bahkan dia tidak terluka sama sekali! Dasar Monster!" umpatan dan ucapan menyangkal terlantun dari para pasukan iblis saking syok-nya mereka atas fakta bahwa serangan mereka tak berpengaruh terhadap sang monster.

"Jangan bercanda! Dasar MONSTER KEPARAT!" Salah satu iblis menyerbu maju ke arah Naruto. Walaupun Souji telah menghentikannya tetapi tetap saja iblis tersebut memberontak dan makin dekat dengan Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Crash!

"Uhuk!" Ekor tulang Naruto menusuk perut iblis tersebut. dalam sekejap mata, Naruto telah berada di hadapan iblis itu dan memamerkan susuna gigi runcingnya. "Dasar bodoh, Sampah sepertimu layak mendapatkan ini" Naruto mencabut ekornya, namun tangan yang berupa cakar dari susunan tulang miliknya, ia arahkan kepada lubang di perut musuh dan detik berikutnya tubuh iblis tersebut terbelah dua di iringi semburan liquid merah khas darah yang membanjiri lantai ruangan. Seluruh iblis menatap jijik dan takut akibat pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Rasa takut, putus asa, marah, dan benci. Bercampur dan menggentayangi hati dari sembilan puluh sembilan iblis yang manyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Tubuh mereka berguncang hebat, kaki mereka bergetar ketakutan oleh aura kegelapan dahsyat yang terpancar dari tubuh sang monster.

"Ufufufufufu~ Takut'lah!, benci'lah!, dan putus asa'lah. Karena itu akan menjadi tambahan energiku! Ufufufu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menanggahkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar detik berikutnya sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam pekat berdiameter lima kali bola basket terbentuk dari ketiadaan. Bola itu dikompres hingga terus dan terus mengecil seiring detik berlalu, hingga ukurannya menjadi sebesar bola ping pong namun dengan kepadatan sepuluh kali lipat dari kepadatam normal.

Hap!

Sang Monster menelan bola energi super padat itu hingga kedua pipinya agak mengembung, dan detik berikutnya tembakan Beam super padat ditembakan oleh Naruto menuju para iblis yang ada di hadapannya.

Syuuut!

Blaaaaar!

Bunyi dentuman nyaring terdengar dari kejauhan. Souji Okita, dapat menghindar dari Laser Beam pemusnah itu. Tetapi sayang... saat sang samurai melihat ke belakang seluruh anak buahnya yang tak sempat menghindar, meregang nyawa dan musnah terbawa laju Beam tersebut. Potongan organ tubuh dari para iblis yang musnah berserakan di lantai akibat hanya separuh tubuh mereka yang termakan laju Beam pada lintasan tembaknya.

"BANGSAT! AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN MU, MONSTERRR!"

Dalam kecepatan cahaya sang samurai menyerang Naruto dengan frontal! Kilatan-kilatan cahaya tercipta dalam setiap serangan berkecepatan tinggi yang di kakukan oleh sang guru pedang Kiba Yuuto. Tetapi Naruto dalam mode gilanya dapat menahan setiap serangan Souji dengan mudah walapun ada beberapa serangan sang Samurai yang dapat memotong dan menghancurkan armor tulangnya. "Ufufufufu, kau semakin berkembang eh, Souji? Tetapi apakah kau lupa sebuah fakta yang tak'kan pernah berubah?" masih dalam pertempuran adu kecepatan Naruto mengucapkan itu.

"Apa maksud-"

Crash!

"Uhuk" Souji melebarkan matanya saat baru menyadari sebuah katana hitam menusuk jantungnya dari belakang "D-Dark Controuler?"

"Ufufufu benar! Dalam mode ini aku mampu mengontrol semua pedangku hanya dengan perinta batin! Tetapi kali ini aku tidak akan membahas itu karena ada hal yang lebih penting.!"

Duakh!

Naruto mendorong Souji dengan kuat hingga samurai itu menabrak dinding dan menyisakan retakan laba-laba. "A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu Taichou?"

"Ufufufu~ jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu lagi Souji! Karena aku muak dengan itu!"

"Te-tetapi bukankah ka-kau memang masih mengemban tugas sebagai Taichou?" Sang samurai bertanya lemah ketika rasa sakit di tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak menyandang gelar Taichou lagi! Kau tahu? kenapa, Aku di keluarkan dari divisi intel?" Naruto mencabut Demon slayer dari dada Souji sebelum melanjutkan. "Itu semua karena para tetua BANGSAT! Para BAJINGAN ANGGOTA DARI civilian councile 72 Pilar yang telah menipuku dan menjebakku!"

DEG!

Souji melebarkan matanya karena sebuah fakta yang baru saja otaknya terima. Jadi benar? isu yang tersebar dikalangan Dewan pertahanan itu adalah fakta sesungguhnya dari main gelap para civilian council? Civilian council 72 pilar, adalah sebuah lembaga khusus yang berdiri di atas segalanya. Bahkan seorang Maou sekalipun, tidak akan bisa menggugat gugat keputusan yang telah di tetapkan para dewan tersebut. Civilian Councile terdiri dari 32 tetua clan iblis yang masih eksis sampai sekarang. kecuali 4 clan yang menjadi keluarga seorang Maou yaitu; Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, dan Gleysia Laboras. karena keempat clan tersebut adalah anggota keluarga dari para Maou masa kini.

"para BAJINGAN, itu telah menipuku! mereka memberiku misi khusus di Kota langit [Agreas], untuk mengembangkan sebuah teknologi, namun saat proyek itu sampai pada tahap akhir aku ditendang oleh mereka dengan cara memfitnahku sebagai penghianat! padahal penghianat yang sebenarnya, adalah mereka sendiri yang telah bekerjasama dengan [OSF]" Kota Langit Agreas adalah sebuah pulau apung peninggalan Maou terdahulu yang terletak di wilayah keluarga Agrares. Pulau itu juga menjadi surga bagi pecinta Rating Game, karena kota langit menjadi satu-satunya kota yang memiliki Doom terbesar termegah di Underworld. "Dan... apakah kau tahu, apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Ja-jangan bilang kau ak-"

Crash!

Belum sempat sang Samurai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia harus bungkam karena sebuah pedang yang memotong urat hidupnya. "Maaf Souji, tapi kau telah terlalu banyak tahu tentang rencanaku. Maka dari itu kau perlu mati di sini, agar tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi rencanaku."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

-[[Istana Lucifer, Ibukota Lilith, Underworld.]]-

[Satu Jam Setelah Rating Game Dimulai, Dan Tiga Puluh Menit Setelah Kebangkitan.]

Crash!

Sebuah sayatan tercipta dari ketiadaan, menciptakan sebuah distorsi dimensi sebesar tubuh manusia dewasa. Dari dalam celah dimensional keluar tiga orang yang mengenakan jubah hitam ber-hody, dengan lambang Naga yang memakan buntutnya dan bertuliskan [Awakening Dragon] pada bagian punggung.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di sini?" Le Fay, Arthur, dan Kuroka. Membelalakan mata mereka masing-masing, saat direksi pengelihatan mereka melihat kehancuran yang telah terjadi di Istana Lucifer. Padahal mereka baru saja tiba.

Memang Rating Game telah disabotase oleh OSF dan para pasukan Underworld telah di kerahkan secara maksimal, untuk membebaskan para petinggi dari tiap-tiap fraksi yang terperangkap di dalam [Dimension Lost] tetapi tidak mungkin bukan? Kalau pusat keamanan pemerintahan Underworld di kosongkan?

Memikirkan itu dengan otak cerdasnya. Arthur menarik beberapa hipotesa atas kejadian yang saat ini ia lihat dengan mata kepalannya sendiri. Pertama; walaupun para pasukan Underworld telah dikerahkan secara maksimal untuk menekan pasukan OSF dan menerobos [Dimension Lost]... Tetapi tidak mungkin keamanan pusat pemerintahan ditinggalkan hingga memungkinkan para teroris menyerbu Istana Lucifer.

Kedua. Andai saja Hipotesa pertamanya benar. Siapa yang akan menggempur istana Lucifer? Bukankah pasukan inti OSF telah terpusat pada rencana Shalba Belzeebub dan Cruzerey Asmodeus, untuk me-Reverse [Twilight Healing]? Lantas siapa yang memporak-porandakan Istana Lucifer? Hero Faction kah? Tidak... Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

Hanya satu... Ya hanya satu golongan yang mungkin melakukan Invasi ini. Dan yang melakukannya adalah... Golongan paling berbahaya dan misterius di Khaos Brigade setelah Team Vali

Golongan itu adalah...

Flash!

Belum sempat sang Pendragon menuntaskan Hipotesa-nya, ia harus tercengang saat sebuah tembakan Beam berkekuatan dahsyat melaju kencang ke arahnya. Menyadari tidak akan sempat untuk mengelak Arthur mencabut pedang yang berada di punggungnya dengan gerakan kilat. Holy-King Sword Caliburn, memancarkan aura suci secara gila-gilaan hingga pedang perak itu bercahaya terang dalam kegelapan. Satu pertanda bahwa Arthur akan menggunakan kemampuan ke-3 pedang Raja Sucinya yaitu [Seal]

Drrrttttt!

Laser berwarna hitam itu berbenturan dengan ujung lancip Holy-King Sword yang memancarkan aura suci dalam jumlah besar.

[Coullbrande Tecnique : Seal]

Setelah Arthur meneriakan nama tekniknya ujung pedang suci terkuat itu agak terbelah dan detik berikutnya Beam penghancur tersebut terserap, dan tersegel di dalam Holy-King Sword.

"Arthur?" dari balik asap debu akibat ledakan itu terdangar sebuah suara campuran antara pria dan wanita. Arthur menyipitkan matanya heran. Heran karena pemilik suara misterius tersebut mengetahui identitasnya, padahal ia belum sama sekali membuka Hody yang menutupi wajahnya. "Arthur, Le Fay, dan Kuroka. Apakah... itu kalian?"

Rasa heran dari team penyusup [Awakening Dragon] semakin besar saat suara misterius itu makin mendekat. Arthur, Kuroka, dan Le Fay memasang sikap siaga bertarung, takut-takut kalau pemilik suara misterius itu adalah musuh, namun detik berikutnya mereka kembali santai saat dari balik pintu istana muncul sosok berambut kuning yang amat familiar bagi mereka.

"Naruto?"

"Ya, aku Naruto"

"A-apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Kuroka terkejut. Pasalnya ciri fisik pemuda itu sangat'lah berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya. Kini sepasang tanduk berwarna hitam tumbuh di kepalanya. Surai kuning keemasannya bertambah pucat bahkan agak memutih, Tato segel berbentuk bintang di dada kirinya berubah menjadi bentuk tiga lingkaran kecil dengan tiga magatama yang terletak di setiap lingkaran, mata birunya yang dulu menyejukan kini berwarna merah darah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna kuning, dari punggungnya sepasang sayap kegelapan yang dibingkai susunan tulang terentang lebar, dan tangan kirinya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan hitam bercorak api merah, berbentuk tangan naga.

"ceritanya panjang, nanti akan aku ceritakan setelah kita pulang. Apakah kau tahu, keberadaan Ojou-sama?"

"Sekarag Ophis tengah berada di dalam dimensi ciptaan Gogue, untuk mengobservasi tindak tanduk OSF" Jawab Arthur sebagai orang pertama yang berhasil lolos dari rasa syok-nya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kalian menuju tempat Ojou-sama. Aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya." Arthur mengangguk setuju, diikuti anggukan Le Fay dan Kuroka. Setelah itu pendekar pedang berpakaian formal tersebut menebas udaha hampa dengan Holy-King Sword dan detik berikutnya sobekan dimensi tercipta sebesar tubuh manusia dewasa.

"Apakah kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" Sebelum masuk ke dalam celah dimensional Kuroka menoleh ke belakang sejenak hanya untuk menatap wajah datar dari sahabatnya. "Maaf, mungkin aku akan menyusul kalian nanti setelah urusanku, di sini selesai." dengan begitu Kuroka memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam celah dimensional.

"Keluarlah! Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu, Yu-Long. Walaupun kau menyembunikan auramu." ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

"khukhukhukhu, seperti yang di harapkan dari inkarnasi Shinsekiryuutei dan pemilik Raja kegelapan." tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul sesosok Naga-ular berwarna hijau giok. Naga itu memiliki tubuh ramping dengan panjang lima puluh meter, ekornya berbentuk sirip ikan, dengan empat kaki kecil berkuku tajam layaknya burung elang. Naga itu adalah Yu-Long, satu dari lima raja naga yang masih eksis sampai sekarang dan naga yang menjadi kuda dalam Alkisah [Perjalanan Kebarat].

"Biarku tebak, apakah... 'Sang-pertama' yang memerintahkanmu datang ke sini?"

"Tepat sekali! Sebenarnya aku kesal dengannya Si monyet tua itu... Dengan seenak jidatnya saja dia memberiku perintah. tetapi walaupun begitu dia telah berjanji akan memberiku makanan lezat, ukhukhukhukhu." Naruto sweatdroop Melihat sifat aneh sang Naga-ular.

"Jadi..." Mengepakkan sayap kegelapannya beberapa kali, Naruto terbang di udara untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan sang Naga-ular. "Bisakah kita mulai... pertarungannya?"

Sang Naga-ular menatap tajam pemuda di depannya dengan mata giok yang bersinar berbahaya. "Bila itu kemauanmu BOCAH!"

BLAAAARR!

Dentuman hebat memecah udara bergemuruh nyaring, akibat bogem Naruto yang terbalut sarung tangan naga bersarang di moncong Yu-Long. Tetapi tampaknya sang Raja naga sama sekali tidak cidera walaupun mendapat pukulan telak yang dapat meruntuhkan dinding beton sekalipun.

"Giliranku bocah!" Ekor sirip tajam bak pedang milik sang Naga-ular melikuk tajam tepat mengarah ke tubuh Naruto, namun sang inkarnasi Great Red itu dapat menahannya dengan tameng kegelapan yang tercipta dari ketiadaan. Naruto melesat maju tangan kanannya yang menggenggam Demon Slayer ia arahkan ke bawah, mencoba untuk memotong salah satu kaki sang Naga-ular. Tapi sayang seranga itu dapat dengan mudah dihindari sang Naga giok karena pertempuran di udara adalah teritorial khusus milik Yu-Long, hingga ia bisa bergerak bebas sesuka hatinya.

"Khukhukhukhu. Rasakan ini Bocah!" Yu-Long membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dalam satu kali tarikan nafas, sang Naga-ular menyemburkan api merah menyala dengan intensitas besar berjangkauan luas. Naruto membelalakan mata saat serangan kejut itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya. 'Naruko, bagaimana ini?'

[Ufufufufu~ tenanglah Naruto-kun. Serahkan semua padaku]

Sepasang simbol magatama timbul di kening Naruto. Pertanda bahwa Naruko telah mengambil alih sementara tubuh sang inang. Naruto memalingkan tubuhnya, dalam hentakan kuat ia melesat secepat kilat menjauhi istana Lucifer dan semburan api yang dapat melelehkannya. Akan tetapi alih-alih memudar termakan jarak api merah menyala hasil semburan Yu-long malah merubah bentuknya menjadi pilar-pilar api dan terus mengepung Naruto layaknya misil roket.

Duaaaar

Blaaarrr!

Ledakan dahsyat tercipta di udara saat pilar api itu berbenturan dengan tubuh Naruto. Naruto melesat jatuh, menembus rimbunya hutan, dan menghantam kerasnya tanah.

"Uhuk" Pemuda 'malang' itu memuntahkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak. Darknes Power dari tato segelnya menyelimuti sekujur tubuh yang mengalami luka bakar parah. Mencoba untuk merangsang regenerasi sel-sel mati pada tubuhnya. "Hahahahaha. Apa cuma ini, kekuatan pemilik Raja kegelapan yang mampu memporak-porandakan istana Lucifer? Lucu sekali! Hahahaha" Yu-Long tertawa 'bungah' di udara karena serangannya mampu pelumpuhkan sang lawan.

"Uhuk... Ja-jangan bercanda! Kau terlalu meremehkanku Yu-Long!" Disela rasa sakitnya Naruto membalas hinaan sang Naga-ular, dengan maksud untuk meperluas jeda serangan musuh selanjutnya dan untuk menyiapkan serangan balasan. Memejamkan mata dan segera membukanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba berada di sebuah kuil yang familiar baginya. Ya kuil ini adalah kuil peninggalan nenek moyang Clan-nya yaitu kuil Nakano.

[Oi, Naruto-kun masuklah kedalam [Makkura Mode] agar kau bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat!]

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan detik berikutnya ia memasang tampang Sweatdroop akut dan menahan darah segar agar tidak menetes dari hidungnya, saat menemukan Naruko yang sedang berbaring dengan gaya seksi di atas sebuah kasur yang kelihatan sangat nyaman dan jangan lupa dengan tubuh polos seksi nan menggoda milik Naruko yang dapat membuatmu (Fap-Fap). 'Makhluk ini... Bisa tidak sih dia serius!?' batin sang Namikaze sweatdroop sekaligus bergairah.

"Urusai Naruko! mana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke dalam [Makkura Mode] lagi. Apa kau ingin aku mati? Dan yang terpenting kenapa kau telanjang!"

[Gezz... Dasar Baaaka! Aku tidak mungkin memerintahkan mu untuk masuk dalam mode itu kalau itu akan mencelakakan mu! Asal kau tahu saja. Dengan kau yang telah menerimaku, sekarang kau mampu menggunakan mode itu tiga kali berturut-turut. Dan ah... Kenapa aku telanjang karena aku ingin saja, apakah kau bergairah, melihat tubuh seksiku? ] jelas sang makhluk cantik penjelmaan dari Makkura dengan ekpresi sensual yang... Aduhay.

"Woah... Benarkah itu Naruko?" jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah dari orang tuanya.

[Pffttt... Tampang bodoh apa itu? Ufufufu sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah bodohmu itu. Ufufufufu~]

"Urusai! Ke-kenapa sekarang kau jadi cerewet sih, Naruko!" bentak Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

[Baiklah ayo kita serius. tetapi ketika kau sudah menggunakannya tiga kali tubuhmu akan lumpuh selama satu bulan total. Jadi apakah kau mau menanggung konsekuensi-nya?] Naruto menundukan kepalanya hingga Raut wajah sang Namikaze muda itu tertutup bayangan poni rambut kuning pucatnya.

'Anak terkutuk! Pantas saja ketua clan menyegel Makkura dalam dirimu!'

'Lari Naruto! Tou-chan percayakan kelangsungan Clan, padamu. Selamatkan nyawamu walaupun hanya kau seorang yang tersisa."

'Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa berkata tidak pada pria itu karena aku... Aku mencintainya. Sampai jumpa~'

'Cih, dasar naif! Kau fikir kami tetua 32 Clan iblis berdarah murni akan membiarkan makhluk rendahan sepertimu, terlalu berpengaruh di Underworld? Jangan bercanda!' Kilatan-kilatan memori menyakitkan berkelebatan dalam benak Naruto, dan itu membuat hatinya perih. Rasa sakit atas hinaan semasa kecil, rasa putus asa kehilangan kedua orang tua dan Clan, rasa kecewa saat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan rasa perih atas penghianatan. Seakan-akan semua kesalahan berada di pundaknya, dan seolah-olah seluruh kebencian dunia tertuju pada dirinya seorang, hingga tidak ada lagi tempat 'pulang' untuknya di dunia ini, bahkan tidak ada secuil harapan'pun untuk sekedar membaringkan lelah di hati.

'Bukan... Bukan aku yang salah tetapi dunia ini yang salah! Aku... Aku akan merubah dunia yang keji ini! Agar tak ada lagi seorang'pun yang merasakan, apa itu yang disebut rasa sakit!' Naruko yang masih setia menunggu jawaban sang inang menyeringai senang, saat melihat sebuah seringai bengis terpatri di bibir tipis majikannya.

"Jangan'kan lumpuh selama satu bulan, menjual jiwaku kepada setan'pun aku bersedia, jika itu dapat membuat rencanaku berhasil." Mendengar jawaban Naruto, seringai sadis di bibir sang gadis cantik perwujudan [Makkur] itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kaki jenjang, putih nan mulusnya ia langkahkan untuk mendekati sang inang dan detik berikutnya Naruko memeluk erat tubuh kembarannya sebelum berbisik.

[Ralat Naruto-kun... bukan rencanamu tetapi rencana kita! Karena bagaimana'pun aku adalah seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu.]

"Kau benar... Kau memang benar, Naruko. jadi... ayo kita lantunkan..."

["Syair kebangkitan!"]

Ucap Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan. Dengan begitu pertanda bahwa sang Naga telah benar-benar termakan oleh kebencian.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

To Be Continue...

Author Note's : Halo... Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Author paling autis dan cantik(?) ini. Hn, mungkin tidak banyak yang akan saya sampaikan kali ini. Sebenarnya ini hanya chapter permulaan final chapter Arc II. Saya hanya akan mengatakan : menurut hasil Review kemarin saya telah memutuskan untuk mengambil Opsi kedua (10K+/2 minggu) karena banyak para Reader yang memilih opsi tersebut.

Bagaimana? Apakah permainan politik di sini pas? Atau gx jelas? Tenang saja semua akan terjawab di chapter depan huehuehuehue, jadi... Tunggu saja kelanjutannya dua minggu lagi. Hahahaha tetapi mungkin bisa lebih CEPAT andai saja saya memiliki Mood yang bagus! Dalam menulis. Nah... Bila ada kesalahan di chapter ini, tolong beritahu saya. Atau ada yang mau usul? Ah intinya lemparkan saja ke dalam kotak Review! :D

Review? Come to Onii-chan!

Akhir kata; Terima kasih atas partisipasi para Author-sama dan para Reader-sama ataupun para Silent Reader-sama, karena telah mendukung fic gaje ini. Tanpa kalian... Fic ini hanyalah sampah kering yang layak dibakar.

Issue for next chapter : Final Chapter, Arc II - Showdown : Judggernaut Drive VS Makkura Mode Over Drive (Kebencian ini hanya untukmu Ruin Princess.)

SALAM ANTI-MAINSTREAM!


	13. Makkura Over Drive VS Juggernaut Drive

Author Notes: Halo, berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Author paling kawai ini*huekk hn, kali ini saya menyarankan untuk mendownload (bagi yang belum punya) dan memaikan beberapa musik yang menjadi BMG chapter ini, dan inilah judul lagunya...

\- [Where Dragon Rule. By : DragonForce.]

\- [Strike of The Ninja. by : DragonForce]

\- [Cannon Rock (cover) by : 36 Gitaris Jepang.]

\- [Unraval OST OP : Tokyo Ghoul.]

\- [Through of The Fire and Flame. by : DragonForce.]

Nah... nanti akan saya beri tanda untuk memainkannya. Selamat membaca Last Chapter ARC 2 dan chapter 12 dari The Devil Ninja Shadow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[The Devil Ninja Shadow]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Semi-Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, hurt/comfort, ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral(Ecchi) Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren.

Slight pair: KibaTsuba, IseAsia, ValiKuro, NaruNaru(?) and more.

Warning : Death Char, Dark Side(meybe), Gray(meybe), Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot(meybe), Etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : II - why the dragon's cry without tears? (In the hearts of all secrets will be revealed and become a reality.)

Final Chapter ARC II - Judggernaut Drive VS Makkura Mode Over Drive (Kebencian ini hanya untukmu Ruin Princess)

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXX THE DEVIL NINJA SHADOW XXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

[Play this the song. Where Dragon Rule. By : DragonForce.]

Azazel terbalut lempengan armor emas berhiaskan permata naga berwarna ungu gelap yang menyimpan kekuatan Raja Naga Emas Fafnir. Sang Gubernur Da-tenshi itu terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menuju salah satu spot yang terletak di dalam dimensi ciptaan [Dimensio Lost]. Sebenarnya Azazel masih ingin membantu anak buahnya menghabisi para penyihir [OSF] Tetapi permata ungu gelap yang menjadi sumber kekuatan armornya membisikan sesuatu agar dirinya menuju sebuah tempat yang memancarkan sebuah aura dahsyat nan mengerikan.

Tap!

"Halo Azazel, sudah lama kita tak jumpa." Baru saja sang Da-tenshi menapakan kakinya di lantai kuil, sebuah suara datar menyambutnya.

"Ya, kira-kira sudah setengah abad lebih kita tidak bertemu, Ophis." Ucap Azazel santai, namun dalam hati sang gubernur Da-tenshi tersirat sebuah perasaan ngeri atas aura dahsyat yang menguar khikmad dari tubuh sang Ouroboros Dragon. "Tetapi... Bukankah penampilanmu yang sekarang, terlalu berlebihan? Dalam perjumpaan terakhir kita, kau berwujud seorang kakek-kakek tua. tapi sekarang... Kau mengambil wujud seorang Bishoujo-sama yang sangat menawan. Haruskah aku memberimu penghargaan, untuk makhluk paling licik di dunia?"

"Ufufufu." Hanya tawa halus yang Ouroboros berikan untuk menjawab sindiran pedas dari sang Da-tenshi. "Jadi... Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya sampai-sampai sang Boss teroris datang ketempat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya mengobsevasi keadaan dan juga mengalihkan perhatian kalian agar Team-ku dapat menyusup dan membebaskan pangeranku."

Deg!

Azazel tercengang, dengan sebuah fakta yang diucapkan oleh sang Infinite Dragon yang ada di hadapannya. Jadi semua kekacauan ini hanya untuk pengalihan perhatian agar anggota team Ophis dapat menyerbu istana Lucifer, selagi pertahanan istana tersebut melemah dan para petinggi disibukan oleh invasi [OSF]."K-kau, benar-benar licik Ophis!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkanlah pihak kalian yang telah berani menangkap pangeranku, sejujurnya aku akan menggempur istana Lucifer secara langsung bersama Team Vali. Akan tetapi melihat para penghianat itu akan melakukan sabotase pada Rating Game... Aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan kekacauan ini dan seperti yang sudah aku duga, cara ini lebih efektif dari pada aku harus menggempur Istana Lucifer, saat penjagaan istana itu dalam keadaan normal."

Mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang berada di hadapanya, membuat emosi Azazel memuncah. Sang gubernur mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga tetesan darah merembes keluar dari luka akibat kuku yang menancap pada tangan sang gubernur, dan itu membuktikan bahwa Azazel telah berada dalam kemarahan tingkat tinggi. "S-sial! Akankah dunia damai, jika aku bisa mengalkanmu di sini? Ayo kita bertarung Ophis!"

"Percuma... Percuma saja kau menantangku bertarung Azazel. Bukankah kau sudah tahu, bahwa kau tidak akan menang melawanku?" Gigi sang gubernur Da-tenshi itu bergemeletuk keras. Menahan segala emosi yang bergolak dalam darahnya yang kapan saja siap untuk diledakkan. Namun Azazel tak dapat menyangkal fakta yang diucapkan Ophis. bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin menang melawan sang dewa naga, walaupun ia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. "Ophis, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Menyadari semua telah terlambat, Azazel memilih tenang dan mengutarakan maksud sejati dari perkataan Ophis yang membuatnya curiga.

"Silahkan, selagi aku berada di sini. Aku akan menjawab setiap pertanyaanmu."

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa yang kau sebut sebagai pengianat itu?"

"Mmm, karena aku telah berjanji... Maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Azazel" sang dewa Naga menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan."Para penghianat itu adalah [OSF] Dan [Hero Faction]. Mereka mengkudeta kepemimpinanku dengan meburu Team Vali secara individual, karena hanya Team Vali yang mungkin akan membahayakan tindak tanduk mereka, tadinya aku tidak ambil pusing dengan kudeta itu tetapi setelah mereka berniat membunuh pangeranku... Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka, bertindak sesukanya lagi."

[Aku heran kepada kalian. Kemarin ketua [OSF] dan [Hero Faction] ingin mebunuhku dan sekarang ke dua pemimpin tiga fraksi ingin menangkapku, sebenarnya seberapa membahayakanya kah, diriku dimata kalian?] Kilas ucapan Naruto sebelum Azazel menangkapnya, berkelebat dalam benak sang gubernur. Jadi ini maksud perkataan Sekiryuushintei itu? Hn... Ironi, ironi.

"Well... Setelah mendengar jawabanmu, aku tahu sekarang bahwa mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu. Ah dan satu lagi... Menurut kabar burung yang aku dengar kau membentuk Khaos Brigade untuk melenyapkan Great Red, benar? Tetapi mengapa kau bekerja sama dengan anak Great Red? Bukakan itu tidak masuk akal?"

"Memang aku berniat menyingkirkan Baka-Red itu. Tetapi setelah aku menemukan 'Dia' alih-alih memusnahkan Sang-Ayah aku lebih tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengannya dan menunggu... Menunggu kebangkitan 'Orang itu'."

"Jadi begit-" "Gagak Brengsek! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" belum sempat sang Gubernur menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah suara asing membungkamnya.

"Cih, Cruzerey Asmodeus. Dasar pengganggu!" ucap Azazel jijik, saat seorang pria paruh baya datang dari dalam lingkaran sihir di samping Ophis. "Apa kau datang ke sini, hanya untuk melanjutkan pertarungan kita yang sempat tertunda? Kalau iya... Ayo datang padaku aku akan melampiaskan seluruh emosiku ini, untuk menghancurkanmu!" tanpa ambil pusing pria bernama Cruzerey Asmodeus itu membentuk Demonic Power dikedua tangannya. Azazel agak melebarkan mata saat melihat intensitas Aura orang tersebut, sekarang meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dari sebelumnya "Rasakan ini Gagak bangsat!"

Blaaar!

Belum sempat serangan Cruzerey sampai dan mengenai Azazel, tiba-tiba sebuah bola energi sebesar bola kasti berwana hitam kemerahan telah melahap habis serangan dahsyat tersebut. Dan memusnahkananya di tengah jalan. "Sirzechs kah?"

"Yo kawan" dari belakang Azazel muncul seorang pria tampan, berrambut merah crimson panjang dengan senyumnya yang menyegarkan. Menyapa Azazel dengan santai, tetapi Azezel dapat merasakan sebuah aura dahsyat terpancar dari ekspresi kalem sang Maou.

"Satan Crimson, Sirzechs Lucifer. Cih, Maou palsu!" Ucap sinis orang bernama Cruzerey tersebut.

"Jadi yang membuat kekacauan di teritorial-ku adalah anak buahmu, Ophis?" Tanya sang Maou kepada Ophis tanpa menanggapi hinaan dari pria bernama Cruzerey tersebut. Cruzerey menggeletukan giginya penuh emosi karena orang yang telah ia hina tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Tentu saja sebagai keturunan Maou zaman dulu, ia memiliki tingkat harga diri yang tinggi dan dengan Sirzech yang mengabaikannya, itu sama saja menghinanya secara tidak langsung.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, kalau Team-ku menyusup ke istanamu?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu dan aku juga sudah mengirim seluruh Peerage-ku dan Yu-long untuk meringkus anak buahmu." walaupun Sirzach berkata dengan santai tetapi Azazel tahu, bahwa Maou sekaligus temannya itu sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan emosi tingkat tinggi. "Lupakan itu sejenak, Ophis. Karena kedatanganku ke tempat ini bukan untuk membahas hal itu tetapi untuk bernegosiasi dengan mu dan Cruzerey."

"Cih, Negosiasi apa yang akan kau tawarkan, hah!? Kau fikir kami sebagai keturunan Maou asli akan menerima tawaran dari Maou palsu sepertimu? Jangan BERCANDA!" Seperti yang Azazel duga. Orang-orang dari OSF memanglah iblis arogan dan tak tahu diri. Dirinya hanya heran terhadap Sirzechs, mengapa pria terkuat di Underworld ini menawarkan hal tersebut? Bukankah dia tahu, golongan Maou pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah negosiasinya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu? Bagaimana denganmu Ophis?"

"Hm... Asalkan kau mau menerima ularku dan menyerahkan Agreas kepadaku, aku bersedia menjadi sekutumu." Sepertinya memang tak mungkin bernegosiasi dengan sang dewa naga. Menyadari ada yang ganjil dari permintaan Ophis Azazel menautkan alisnya curiga. "Tunggu dulu... Konspirasi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kami memberimu pulau langit [Agreas]?"

"Ufufufu Azazel, Azazel... Jadi kau tidak tahu? Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang tersimpan di Agreas? Kalau begitu tanyakan saya pada temanmu Sirzechs." Azazel menyipitkan matanya tajam detik berikutnya ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Sirzechs dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Menyadari itu Sirzechs mau tidak mau harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada temannya agar tidak terjadi kesalah fahaman, antara fraksi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti saat kita hanya berdua." Azazel mengangguk patuh, walaupun dirinya sangat penasaran dengan rahasia kota langit. Tetapi ia juga harus tahu bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membeberkannya. "Hanya satu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Ophis... Mengapa kau mengetahui Rahasia fraksi kami!"

"Asal kau tahu saja Sirzach, aku telah lama memantau 'tangan kirimu' bukankah kau tahu? Bahwa para anggota dewan 72 pilar telah melakukan konspirasi gelap dalam proyek yang di tangan oleh The Devil Ninja Shadow!"

Deg!

Sirzach agak syok dengan semua perkataan Ophis. Bagaimanapun proyek itu adalah proyek dengan tingkat kerarahasian SS-Rank tetapi mengapa Ophis mengetahuinya? "Ophis... Mengapa Kau mengawasi Naruto?" Sirzach menanyakan sesuatu yang berbeda, ia bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah semakin keruh tersebut.

Crash!

Belum sempat Ophis menjawab pertanyaan Sirzach, sebuah tebasan di udara yang mendistorsi ruang dimensi menghentikannya. Dari sobekan celah dimensional itu keluar seorang pria tampan bersurai kuning yang mengenakan jas kantor setelan, dan seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah yang identik dengan sang pemuda. Azazel, dan Cruzerey agak berkeringat dingin saat merasakan Aura suci dalam jumlah gila, terpancar dari pedang perak yang berada di punggung pemuda tersebut. "Hei anak muda, siapa kau? Kenapa pedangmu memiliki aura suci segila ini?!"

"Maaf, jika kedatangan saya yang mengejutkan ini terlalu lancang di mata gubernur malaikat jatuh, dan Maou Lucifer masa kini. Azazel-dono, Lucifer-dono." Arthur sedikit membungkukan tubuh, layaknya seorang Bangsawan yang penuh dengan kehormatan. "Perkenalkan... Saya adalah Arthur Pendragon, keturunan langsung dari King Arthur, dan pemilik dua pedang suci terkuat yaitu: Caliburn Holy-king Sword dan Excalibur Ruler... Walaupun Excalibur Ruler telah dicuri oleh anak buah Anda, Azazel-Dono."

'pantas saja kekuatan suci dari pedang pemuda itu sangat gila' batin Azazel tetapi dia agak tak enak hati karena kalimat akhir yang Arthur ucapkan membuatnya malu.

"Arthur! Mengapa kau sopan sekali terhadap Maou palsu itu. Dan tidak menghormatiku! Yang jelas-jelas keturunan Maou ASLI!" Arthur tersenyum miring agak meremehkan saat Cruzerey dengan semua kearogansiannya meminta penghormatan.

"Maaf saja Cruzerey... Aku tidak akan memberikan sedikitpun penghormatanku kepada seorang penghianat sepertimu." jawab sang Pendragon datar. Tetapi karena datarnya nada bicara Arthur itulah yang membuat keturunan Maou Asmodeus geram tak kepalang."K-kau! Sama saja dengan VALI!"

"Cih, 'Anjing menggonggong tanda tak memiliki taring.' mungkin itu adalah pribahasa yang tepat untukmu Cruzerey."

"BANGSAT! KAU ARTHURRR!" Cruzerey yang emosinya telah benar-benar pada batasnya, menembakan balok-balok berkekuatan sihir tepat mengarah menuju Arthur, tetapi dengan reflek seorang pendekar pedang suci terkuat, Arthur sangat mudah untuk menghindari serangan-serangan tersebut.

"Ojou-sama apakah anda mengizinkan saya untuk membunuh penghianat itu?" Ophis mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menggeleng lemah pertanda bahwa ia tidak memberi izin kepada sang Pendragon. "Jangan kotori pedang sucimu itu dengan darah penghianat ini." Mendengar itu Cruzerey hanya bisa menahan kemarahannya tanpa membantah. Sedikit niat dalam hati untuk menyerang Arthur secara mendadak, akan tetapi akal sehat Cruzerey masih dapat menahan emosinya karena bagaimana'pun kondisinya saat ini bagaikan terkurung dalam kandang macan dengan seekor macan betina yang kelaparan. Salah gerak sedikit Ophis pasti langsung menghabisinya.

"Lagi pula ada seseorang yang berhasrat lebih besar untuk membunuh penghianat ini." Sang dewa naga mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan dan menatap datar Azazel sebelum melanjutkan. "Bukankah begitu, Azazel?"

"Heh, kau memang pantas menyandang gelar dewa naga, Ophis." Azazel menyeringai setelah itu ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah mutiara hitam keunguan dari balik jasnya. "Terima kasih, karena kau telah memberiku sebuah 'Objek' untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku. Sekarang bersiaplah Cruzerey!"

[Balance Breaker : Down Fall Dragon Another Armor]

Dari tubuh Azazel meledak sebuah aura kuning keemasan, detik berikutnya sang gubernur malaikat jatuh itu terbalut sebuah armor naga berwarna emas dengan sebuah tombak cahaya bermata dua yang tergenggam erat di tangan sang Gubernur.

[Down Fall Dragon Spear] atau [Down Fall Dragon Another Armor] dalam bentuk Balance Breaker, adalah sebuah Sacred Gear buatan yang Azazel ciptakan, saat ia meneliti Artifak suci atau Sacred Gear [Divine Divinding] milik murid sekaligus anak angkatnya, sang Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa yaitu: Vali Lucifer. Berbekal kejeniusan dan pengalaman yang menjadi hobinya sebagai kolektor Sacred Gear. Dia... Azazel, menciptakan Sacret Gear itu dengan memasukan kekuatan Fafnir sang Raja Naga ke dalam berlian berwarna hitam keunguan, yang ia peroleh dengan membuat kontrak darah dengan sang Raja Naga.

Azazel siap untuk melampiaskan segala emosinya atas kekacauan ini yang sedari tadi ia pendam, ke pada Cruzerey. Akan tetapi baru saja sang Da-Tenshi terkuat itu hendak melesat dan hendak menyerang musuh secara frontal... Sebuah tangan putih milik sahabatnya memblokir jalannya. Mengisnyaratkan agar Azazel tidak menyerang musuh sekarang juga "A-apa maksudmu Sirzechs?"

"Aku mohon tenanglah Azazel. Lihat dan perhatikan musuh di hadapanmu." Walaupun tak suka dengan apa yang Sirzechs intruksikan. Azazel tetap patuh detik berikutnya mata sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh itu agak melebar karena mendapati aura kekuatan Cruzerey meningkat dengan signifikan secara kontan.

"Sisisisi, Sekarang kau akan merasakan kekuatanku yang telah ditingkatkan oleh ular pemberian Ophis, Azazel!" Cruzerey yang kekuatanya telah ditingkatkan berpuluh-puluh kali berteriak arogan penuh keangkuhan. Tangan kananya ia bawa ke depan tepat ke arah Azazel, detik berikutnya sebuah gelombang Demonic Power dalam jumlah besar berkumpul di telapak tangan sang keturunan Maou lama. Demonic Power berwarna hitam itu terus berkonsentrasi pada satu titik menciptakan sebuah bola energi padat yang siap ditembakan kapan saja.

Blaaar!

Aura dahsyat berwarna merah kehitaman meledak dari tubuhnya hingga membuat lantai kuil tempatnya berpijak hancur berkeping-keping. Azazel tahu, walaupun intensitas Demonic Power yang Sirzechs keluarkan lebih kecil dari pada milik Cruzerey, tetapi tingkat ofensip Demonic Power milik Cruzerey berada jauh di bawah Sirzechs, yang notabene-nya memiliki kekuatan penghancur Absolut.

Power of Destruction milik kakak laki-laki Rias Gremory itu membentuk bola-bola kecil dan mengelilingi Sirzechs, seakan-akan kumpulan energi iblis yang membentuk wujud bola tersebut memiliki kesadaran tersendiri untuk melindungi sang tuan. Cruzerey menembakan sihirnya tepat menuju Azazel dan Sirzechs akan tetapi bola-bola Power of Destruction yang mengelilingi Sirzechs bergerak cepat, menggilas, dan memangsa serangan sang lawan hingga habis tak tersisa.

"BANGSA-" belum sempat pria keturunan Maou Asmodeus lama itu menyelesaikan sumpah serapanya. Sebuah Bola Power Of Destrucition masuk kedalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Tubuh Cruzerey agak mengebung sejenak dan setelah itu ia memuntahkan banyak liquid merah kehitaman khas darah dari mulutnya. Begitupula dengan aura iblis dahsyatnya yang menurun secara derastis.

"[Ruin the Extinct] berhasil, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan dahsyat, karena aku telah menghancurkan ular Ophis di perutmu."

[Ruin the Extinct] adalah sebuah serangan yang membutuhkan skill sempurna dalam mengontrol Power of Destruction. Power of Destruction dikompres hingga titik terendah, dimana kekuatan pemusnah itu hanya seukuran Nano, tanpa mengurangi sifat ofensifnya sedikit'pun. dengan ukurang sekecil itu Sirzechs dapat dengan leluasa menyerang musuh pada titik tertentu sesukanya, walaupun musuh tersebut memiliki tameng pertahanan absolut, tetapi tetap saja bukan? sebuah tameng pertahanan memiliki pori-pori mikro pada bahan dasar tamengnya dan dengan Power of Destruction seukuran Nano Sirzechs dapat menghancurkan pertahanan itu dari dalam.

Jadi? ukuran bukanlah segalanya, karena yang menentukan sebuah kemenangan adalah taktik dan strategi yang matang dengan kata lain...

Kualitas selalu mengalahkan Kuantitas.

"Ke-kenapa... kenapa kalian yang membawa nama 'Lucifer' selalu di berkahi kekuatanya yang besar! Seperti Kau dan seperti Vali. Tetapi kalian... Kalian tidak memihak kami! iblis yang membawa darah asli Maou sejati!?" Sirzechs memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar muak dengan segala argumen dan omong kosong yang di lontarkan oleh orang yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan lemah ia menggerakan tangannya ke samping dan setelah itu seluruh bola Power of Destruction melahap, menggilas dan memusnahan seluruh tubuh Cruzerey, hingga tak tersisa.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi sifat kalianlah yang telah membuatku marah dan memaksaku untuk menghancurkan kalian. Andai saja kalian mau mendengar permohonanku sebagai Maou masa kini, pasti aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut kalian." tuntas sang Lucifer.

.

.

.  
XXXXXXXXXX THE DEVIL NINJA SHADOW XXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

"Lama tak jumpa Ophis." seluruh mata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, saat sebuah suara serak namun berwibawa merayap masuk ke gendang telinga mereka.

"Odin?" desis sang Ouroboros Dragon, ketika melihat seorang pria tua yang memiliki janggut panjang berwarna putih dan mata kiri yang tertutup selembar penutup mata. Kakek tua itu tiba-tiba muncul di antara Azazel dan Sirzechs dengan lingkaran sihir khas dewa dalam mitologi Norse.

"Odin-dono maaf telah membuat tamu sepenting anda terlibat dalam masalah para iblis"

"tak apa Sirzechs, bukankah kita telah sepakat akan hal itu? lagi pula bisa bertarung dengan tubuh tua renta ini serasa bernostalgia dengan masa muda." jawab sang Dewa ketu dari Mitologi Norse bijak. "Nah... Sekarang jumlah kita sudah setara. Apakah... Kau siap untuk memulai pertempuran akhir antar Boss ini, Ophis?"

Mendengan pernyataan perang tersebut, Ophis sedikit tersenyum dan menggeleng lema. "Maaf, tapi aku rasa aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertarung dengan kalian. Lagi pula aku harus menyambut kedatangan Sang-Ayah dan Pangeranku yang dalam beberapa menit lagi sampai di sini." mendengar pernyataan tersebut Azazel, dan Sirzechs membulatkan matanya sempurna. Mereka berdua syok karena baru menyadari bahwa; ada sebuah aura negatif nan kelam menuju tempat yang saat ini mereka pijaki, dalam kecepatan cahaya. "Tetapi nampaknya pangeranku akan tiba di tempat dimana Adik perempuanmu berada, Sirzechs. dan mungkin ia akan membalaskan sakit hatinya kepada adikmu."

"Ja-jangan bilang ka-"

"Tepat sekali Sirzechs, tepat sekali! Pangeranku adalah Naruto Namikaze, Inkarnasi Great Red, Shinsekiryuutei, Sekiryuushintei, atau kau boleh memanggilnya... The Devil Ninja Shadow, Tangan Kiri Lucifer, Dark Emperor, atau... Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage!"

"Orang yang telah mengabdikan dirinya untukmu! Mengabaikan rasa cintanya untuk dirimu! Tersakiti oleh adikmu setelah ia bisa mencintai! Mengorbankan nyawanya untuk adikmu! Dan orang yang kau siksa di penjara bawah tanah level enam!"

"Terimakasih Sirzechs, trimakasih! Berkat dirimu sekarang... eksistensi yang terlupakan, kesejatian yang terabaikan, dan kegelapan yang abadi telah kembali bangkit sejak tertidur selama 10,000 tahun lamanya. Sambutlah Sirzechs... Sambutlah! Kebangkitan dari Mysterious Beast [Makkura] yang kini menjadi [True Dragon Beast of Makkura]."

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXX THE DEVIL NINJA SHADOW XXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.  
[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dress Break Over Booster]

Blaaar!

Kyaaaaaa!

Perangkat sihir yang di buat khusus oleh Gorgue pemilik [Dimension Lost] hancur berkeping-keping diiringi musnahnya seragam Kuoh Akademi yang menutupi tubuh sang gadis suci, Asia Argento. Akeno maju selangkah, kedua telapak tangannya ia bawa ke arah sang gadis suci. Bendar-bendar kuning dengan cepat menutupi tubuh telanjang layaknya seorang bayi baru di lahirkan milik Asia. Cahaya sihir itu menutupi beberapa bagian sensitif milik sang gadis suci, selama beberada detik. Dan pada detik berikutnya, tubuh Asia telah tertutupi seragam Kuoh Akademi seperti sedia kala.

"Ise-san" Dengan senyum khas yang menyejukan, Asia menyucapkan nama seorang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya, sekligus pria yang paling ia sayangi. Baginya yang telah kehilangan harapan dan diambang jurang keputus asaan, bisa melihat pemuda yang kini tergeletak di lantai dengan genangan darah dari hidungnya itu; Adalah sebuah berkah yang tak ternilai harganya. Karena Asia takut, benar-banar takut! setelah ia tahu sebuah fakta dari Diodora bahwa; semua kejadian yang telah menimpa dirinya -Asia- telah direncanakan oleh Diodora sendiri dan rencana tersebut hampir saja berhasil jika Ise-san-nya tidak datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Dari mulai waktu itu... Waktu dirinya masih tinggal di Gereja pusat, hingga sekarang. Dimulai waktu Asia masih tinggal di Gereja, ia menyelamatkan seorang iblis yang terluka di depan gerbang Gereja, Saat pengusirannya dari Gereja karena dituduh sebagai penghianat, ketika ia di bunuh oleh Raynell dan sampai Rating Game saat ini, Itu semua telah direncanakan oleh Diodora.

Benar-benar rencana yang matang dan tak terduga.

Ada rasa tak percaya dalam hatinya, namun semua ini adalah fakta yang telah ia dengar secara langsung dari mulut iblis laknat, Diodora Astaroth.

"Asiaaaaa!" Ise berlari sekuat tenaga, dengan tangan terbuka. Dirinya ingin segera memeluk gadis suci itu agar tiada lagi yang dapat melukai gadis yang paling ia sayangi, namun alih-alih mendaratkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap sang gadis suci. Ise malah harus mendapat sikutan keras dan meringis kesakitan akibat sikut Xenovia yang menghantam perutnya. Ise meringis tetapi detik berikutnya senyum lembut terpatri di bibir sang sekiryuutei, saat melihat Xenovia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Asia dan Ise juga mendengar tangisan haru dari semua temannya.

'Andai kau ada disini, pasti kau akan terharu juga. Bukankah begitu... Naruto.' batin sang Kaisar naga merah atau mungkin sebuah do'a harapan yang akan segera terkabul?

Karena bagaimana'pun ucapanmu adalah do'amu.

Flash!

"Arghhhhhh!" Ise... Bukan! tapi kelompok Gremory memalingkan direksi pandangan mereka masing-masing ke arah berlawanan, saat sebuah kilatan cahaya menembus tubuh Diodora yang berada di hadapan mereka. Tubuh Hairess Astaroth itu mulai bercahaya, seakan-akan sistem gugur dalam Rating Game mulai aktif untuk mentransfer Diodora keluar dari Rating Game. Tetapi mereka tahu bahwa sistem transfer sudah tak berfungsi karena Rating Game telah disabotase.

Lantas apa yang membuat tubuh Diodora menjad pecahan kaca, dan menghilang oleh tiupan angin?

"Dasar lemah! Aku memberimu ular Ophis dan Twilight Healing tetapi kau tak menggunakannya. Dasar tak berguna. Terimalah kematianmu." Suara asing terdengar dari arah atas. Suara yang menjawab kebingungan atas peristiwa menghilangnya tubuh Diodora.

Ruin princes, alias Rias Gremory mendongakan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Manik hijau-birunya menemukan seorang pria diumuran senja berambut kuning pucat yang tengah terbang sembari membawa sebuah senjata yang ia yakini memiliki aura suci. Apakah ini teknologi yang Khaos Brigade kembangkan, agar para iblis bisa menggunakan senjata milik malaikat? Entahlah... Tetapi yang tepenting untuk saat ini adalah mengurus orang di hadapannya yang mungkin dapat membahayakan para pelayanya.

"Ruin Princes, Sirzechs no Imotou. aku akan membunuhmu di sini agar mereka para Maou penipu itu dapat merasakan sakit seperti yang kami rasakan!"

"Cih dasar pengecut! Memburu para keluarga Maou saat ini secara satu persatu, dan tidak melawan para Maou secara langsung. Kau benar-benar iblis paling licik dan hina di Underworl!"

"Hahahaha, Kau terlalu banyak bicara Gremory! Aku adalah Shalba Beelzebub, keturunan Maou Beelzebub asli yang kalian sebut sebagai Maou lama! Dan aku akan meng-halal-kan segala cara! Agar Maou palsu itu tahu apa artinya rasa sakit." Menggunakan tangan kirinya Shalba mengarahkan senjata proyektil tersebut tepat kearah kelompok Gremory.

[Play... Strike of The Ninja. by : DragonForce]

Crash!

Sring!

Arghhhhhhh!

Akan tetapi tepat setu detik sebelum dirinya menekan pelatuk dari senjata tersebut, Shalba harus merasakan rasa syok mau'pun sakit, saat tiba-tiba sebuah pedang melesat dalam kecepatan penuh dari ketiadaan, dan memotong tangan kirinya dalam posisi siap menembaknya. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku!"

"Ufufufu, Akhirnya aku menemukanmu penghianat busuk." Rias dan para budaknya dibuat terjatuh di kedua lutut mereka masing-masing. Tubuh mereka berguncang hebat, suara menggigil terdengar jelas dari setiap mulut kelompok Gremory. Bukan karena suara perpaduan antara pria dan wanita yang baru saja bergema di seluru penjuru Kuil tersebut, tetapi karena aura iblis penuh kutukan yang terpancar dahsyat dari bilah merah sebuah pedang yang dengan gagahnya menancap di lengan kiri Shalba yang telah terputus dari tubuh sang tuan.

"Pe-pedang Raja Iblis Gram? Jangan-jang-"

Buakh!

Blaaar!

Belum sempat sang keturunan Maou lama itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah tinju raksasa yang tercipta dari kegelapan menghantamnya dan membuat Shalba terpental menabrak dinding kuil hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yare, yare... Kemana semua argumen sampahmu tentang keturunan Maou lama itu? Tua bangka sialan!" Sesosok pria yang bertelanjang dada melayang di udara dengan bantuan sepasang sayap kegelawan yang terbingkai susunan tulang. Surai kuning keputih-putihannya dihiasi sepasang tanduk hitam metalik yang tumbuh dari batok kepalannya. Mata merah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna kuningnya, menatap bosan ke arah dinding yang hancur akibat dihantam oleh tubuh Shalba.

Mengulurkan tangannya ke depan tiba-tiba pedang penuh kutukan bernama Gram tersebut melayang ke udara dan menghampiri sang tuan seakan-akan memiliki kesadaran tersendiri, dan mengerti isyarat dari tuannya.

"BANGSAT KAU NARUTOOOO!"

Blaaaar!

Seluruh puing-puing yang menindihi tubuh Shalba meledak menjadi debu-debu kecil yang berhamburan di udara, diiringi dengan intensitas Demonic Power milik sang keturunan Maou yang meningkat secara signifikan. Shalba melesat dengan seluruh kecepatan yang ia miliki ke arah Naruto, tembakan-tembakan sihir berwarna hitam ia lepaskan dalam jumlah besar untuk menghancurkan sang target.

Naruto menyeringai, kedua sayap terlapis susunan tulang di punggungnya mengatup kedepan menutupi tubuh sang pemilik sekaligus menjadi tameng, untuk menghalau serangan Shalba.

Duarrrr!

Duaarrr!

Blaaar!

Dentuman dahsyat terjadi di udara memenuhi langit-langit kuil dengan ledakan-ledakan hebat yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah gedung bertingkat. Naruto menyibakan sayapnya, dari balik kepulan asap yang menjulang tinggi tersebut. Detik berikutnya asap debu kehitaman itu telah hilang terbawa angin. "Jadi kau masih menyimpan ular Ophis? Cih, dasar iblis tak tahu malu! Setelah kau berhianat kepada Ojou-sama... kau masih saja menggunakan pemberiannya. Dasar makhluk rendahan, tak tahu diri!"

"JAGA BICARAMU BANGSAT!"

"Bangsat? ah bukankah aku yang seharusnya menyebut mu dengan kata itu? kau hanyalah seorang iblis hina yang selalu membangga-banggakan garis darahmu! akan tetapi kau tak memiliki kekuatan seperti Maou zaman dulu. Cih jangan membuatku tertawa, Shalba!"

"KA-KAU... KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN!" Dengan segala emosi yang bergolak di seluruh nadinya, Shalba menyerbu Naruto dengan frontal!

"Ya ampun... Kau benar-benar seorang idiot Tolol, Shalba!"

[Makkura : Dark Controuler]

Dari ketiadaan muncul ratusan ular kegelapan. Ular-ular itu menyergap Shalba, mengikat tangan, kaki, leher, dan tubuh keturunan Maou lama tersebut. Shalba memberontak akan tetapi ikatan ular-ular kegelapan itu terlalu kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat berkutik lebih. "Sejujurnya, kedatanganku di sini bukan untuk bertarung dengan pengecut lemah sepertimu. Tetepi karena kau ada di sini, jadi apa boleh buat? Sekalian saja aku membunuh iblis tolol sepertimu." Pemuda Namikaze itu mengangkat lengan kirinya yang menggenggam Demon-King Sword, tinggi-tinggi. Dari bilah tajam pedang iblis pembunuh naga terkuat itu, meledak aura kutukan dahsyat yang bercampur dengan kegelapan.

[Dark Creator]

Bisikan lemah terlantun dari bibir tipis sang Arashikage, diiringi terciptanya ratusan bahkan ribuan jenis pedang dari segala rupa. Pedang-pedang itu tercipta dari kegelapan, dan aura kutukan yang meledak dari tubuh Naruto.

Kelompok Gremory yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kejadian itu dibuat terjatuh di kedua lutut mereka masing-masing. Karena saking dahsyatnya aura kutukan yang terpancar dari tubuh Naruto. "i-ni" Kiba Yuuto, tahu tekhnik ini. Sebuah tekhnik rahasia milik seseorang yang amat familiyar bagi dirinya. Dimana tekhnik ini adalah versi lain yang meniru Sacred Gear miliknya; Sword of Birth.

"Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu, penghianat!" Dan dengan ucapan itu, ribuan pedang yang tercipta dari aura kutukan dan kegelapan melesat lurus menghujani tubuh tak berdaya milik seorang Shalba Beelzebub hingga habis tak tersisa.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXX THE DEVIL NINJA SHADOW XXXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.  
Asap debu kecoklatan mulai memudar terbawa hembusan angin kuat dari sepasang sayap di punggung Naruto. Efek serangan itu tampak mengerikan karena hampir sebagian kuil megah hasil ciptaan [Dimension Lost] itu mengalami kerusakan total. puing-puing batu mulai dari ukuran kecil hingga berukuran besar berserakan di seluruh area, dihiasa ribuan pedang yang menancap kokoh di atas puing-puing tersebut. Tempat megah yang dulu adalah kuil itu, kini telah di sulap seketika menjadi sebuah reruntuhan mistis layaknya kuburan pedang.

Berbekal pengalaman dan pengetahuannya atas serangan tersebut, Kiba Yuuto dapat bertindak lebih sebelum serangan bak hujan deras itu menyentuh lantai. Ia dan Ise sebagai laki-laki dalam kelompok Gremory, mereka berdua berhasil menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menciptakan penghalang dari ribuan pedang.

Beberapa detik sebelum serangan itu benar-benar di lepaskan, [Boosted Gear] milik Ise telah menggandakan Boost sebanyak beberapa kali dengan begitu Ise menggunakan salah satu kemampuan Sacred Gear-nya yaitu [Transfer] untuk meningkatkan kekuatan Kiba. Sang Knight Gremory yang telah mendapat sumbangan energi Sekiryuutei melakukan eksekusinya dengan memanfaatkan Sacred Gear-nya [Sword of Birth] Yuuto membuat berrir pelindung dari ribuan pedang Holy-Demonic dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang telah digandakan oleh sumbangan energi Sekiryuutei.

Dan sekarang... Kurang-lebih Sepuluh ribu pedang telah membanjiri lantai dari kuil yang hancur tersebut. Memberikan sebuh panorama mistis menegangkan karena tempat itu layak disebut sebagai... pemakaman pedang.

Tap!

"Lama tak jumpa, Rias Gremory." Rias dan para budaknya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Tepat di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda yang amat familiar sekaligus asing dalam bersamaan.

"Naruto Namikaze, aku benar-benar kecewa kepada mu. Aku fikir kau adalah orang yang baik tapi nyatanya semua itu hanyalah topeng belaka untuk menutupi seluruh kejahatanmu."

"Hahaha, jadi kau menyesali kejadian malam itu? Apakah Pawn kesayanganmu tidak memberitahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya? Padahal Hyodou Issei sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya aku! saat Dia bertarung melawan ku di Underworld." Sebuah fakta yang telah dirahasiakan secara mulus akhirnya terungkap! Rias tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ise, Pawn yang ia sayangi telah menyembunyikan semua ini darinya.

[Play... Unraval OST OP : Tokyo Ghoul.]

"I-ise, a-apakah itu be-benar?"

[Dark Controuler]

Belum sempat Ise menjawab pertanyaan King-nya Tiba-tiba dari dalam lantai keluar puluhan ular kegelapan yang langsung mengekang pergerakan seluruh kelompok Gremory kecuali Rias. "A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!"

Naruto diam seribu bahasa tak menanggapi, apa lagi birniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya. dengan gerakan lemah lengan kirinya ia bawa ke depan dan detik berikutnya sebuah kekkai hitam transparan membungkus keenam budak Rias yang telah dihentikan pergerakannya terlebih dahulu. "Rias, aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka! Jadi aku memenjarakan mereka dalam [Dark Doom] agar tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengganggu kita berdua!"

"A-apa maksudmu!" dengan sigap Rias membuat posisi siap tempur sembari mencabut katana putih yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya.

"Oh... Jadi kau masih menyimpan Katana-ku ya? Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku dan menjalin cinta dengan pria lain."

"A-apa maksudmu? Katana ini bukan milik orang sepertimu Naruto!"

"Cih, aku muak denganmu yang masih belum menyadari siapa sebenarnya diriku! Apa boleh buat aku akan menunjukan ini kepadamu, agar kau sadar siapa diriku!" tiba-tiba sebuah portal sihir tercipta di bawah kaki Naruto. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar sebuah katana hitam yang sangat identik dengan katana yang berada dalam genggama sang Ruin Princess.

Deg!

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin!" bagaikan tersambar petir di kala hujan badai, tubuh sang Hairees Gremory berguncang hebat, detak jantung yang berdetak secara normal kini mempercepat tempo detakannya. hatinya sakit benar-benar sakit, akal sehatnya menolak mentah-mentah semua info yang dikirim oleh iris biru kehijauannya.

Katana itu...

Katana yang berada di genggaman musuhnya itu... Adalah katana milik seseorang yang amat ia sayang, seorang pemuda yang telah membawa separuh nafasnya ke alam baka, seorang yang telah mengabaikan cinta tulusnya, dan Seorang pria yang telah meluluh lantahkan hatinya menjadi jutaan puzel-puzel kecil! Puzel kenangan masa lalu yang baru saja direkonstruksi ulang oleh hatinya... Tapi mengapa? Mengapa setelah hatinya mulai sembuh dari rasa sakit atas kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga di hidupnya, katan hitam penuh memori menyakitkan itu kembali lagi? Dan menghancurkan hatinya untuk kesekian kali?

"Jangan bercanda bajingaaan!" Rias berteriak parau penuh kebencian. Mengabaikan seluruh rasa yang bergolak dalam hatinya, untuk menyerbu pria di depannya secara frontal.

Traank!

Traank!

Traank!

Tanpa memperdulikan sakit di dalam hatinya, sang Ruin Princess menyerang secara membabi buta. Melepaskan segala emosi negatif dalam setiap tebasan Katana putih-keperakan miliknya. Tetapi Naruto dengan mudah memblokir seluruh serangan itu tanpa berniat membalasnya, karena ia masih menunggu... Menunggu sesuatu yang saat ini tengah ia coba.

"DASAR PENIPU!"

Traank!

"NARUTO TAKKAN MENJADI JAHAT SEPERTIMU!"

Traank!

"Dia, adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, baik, setia kawan, dan rela berkorban! Kau bukanlah DIAAAA!

Traank!

"KARENA NARUTO-KU, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERHIANAT DAN DIA SUDAH MATIIIII!"

Traank!

Katana kembar itu saling bergesekan dalam bentuk X. "Apa semua omong kosongmu itu, sudah selesai?" ucap Naruto datar. Rias menyadari adanya celah menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menjejak Naruto dan bersalto ke belakang dengan memanfaatkan tubuh Naruto sebagi lontaran.

"Kau bukan di-dia... Hikz... Kau hanya memiliki fisik yang identik dengannya, tetapi... Hikz... Kau... Kau bukan dia karena di-dia bukan Naruto Namikaze yang seperti ini." Rias mendongak melihat pria di hadapannya dengan iris blue-green yang masih mengalirkan air mata. "Aku mohon... Tolong kembalilah Naruto, kembalilah menjadi Naruto Uzumaki yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku!." dan semua emosi menyakitkan, dituangkan ke dalam derasnya air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indah sang ruin Princess.

Akal sehat menyangkal dan berkata tidak, tetapi hati membenarkan dan berkata iya, bahwa; pria di hadapannya itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki-nya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa gunanya kau menangis di hadapanku? Walaupun sampai air matamu berubah menjadi darah, aku tidak akan kembali ke pelukanmu, Rias Gremory." Genggaman pada katana putih di tangan sang Ruin Princess mengendur, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang lemas dan akhirnya terduduk tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Ini... Sangat menyakitkan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, sampai-sampai rasa sakit di hatinya ini membuat tubuhnya serasa mati tak berdaya, menolak seluruh perintah yang diberikan oleh otak di kepalanya.

Rias benar-benar defresi...

Apa salah dirinya, hingga pria yang dulu mencintainya, bahkan rela mengorbantan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya kini sangat membenci dirinya? Apa dosa yang telah ia lakukan? hingga Naruto tidak sudi untuk sekedar menatap matanya? "Na-naruto aku mohon... Ke-kembalilah."

Sring!

Tanpa menjawab dan memperdulikan permohonan gadis di hadapannya, Naruto Namikaze yang dulu adalah Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage, meletakan katana di genggamannya tepat pada leher jenjang nan mulus, milik sang Hairess Gremory. Rias tetap diam membisu dengan liquid yang masih mengalir dari sepasang bola mata indah miliknya yang kini nampak kusam. Sekarang... ia sudah tak peduli dengan apa'pun meski harus mati di tangan pria yang dicintainya, ia rela. Asalkan Naruto-nya mau memaafkan dan segera membebaskan ia dari rasa sakit di hati yang sangat menyiksa jiwa dan raga.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak akan pernah kembali dalam pelukanmu. Aku tidak berniat kembali bersama wanita yang telah mengabaikan cinta tulusku. Karena bagaimana'pun seluruh cinta suci yang dulu hanya untukmu... kini telah menjadi rasa benci yang membuatku jatuh dalam kegelapan, dan...

... Seluruh kebencian ini hanya untukmu Ruin Princess!"

Crash!

Tubuh Rias ambruk bersama dengan sebuah suara tebasan yang tepat mengenai sebuah objek di hadapannya. "I-ise?"

"A-apa kau ba-baik-baik saja Buchou? ...Ough" Tebasan yang dilakukan Naruto itu, bukanlah memenggal Rias tetapi tepat mengenai punggung Ise.

"Well... Dua kali dalam dua masa kau di selamatkan oleh pria yang kau cintai? Dimana otakmu Rias!? Dimana-" "DIAM BANGSAT!" tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya yang di potong oleh Ise Naruto menyeringai.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menghina Rias... Aku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku" ucap Ise datar, kini Ise berjalan lemah layaknya mayat hidup, dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

[Naruto-kun bersiaplah masuk dalam mode, Makkura Over Drive. Tampanya Ddraig sudah tidak bisa mengontrol kenangan para Sekiryuutei masa lalu yang telah terpancing oleh emosi Ise.]

'Baiklah Naruko'

["Naruto, kau telah memilih sesuatu yang salah"] kini suara yang terucap dari bibir Ise bukanlah suaranya tetapi suara campuran dari anak kecil, wanita, pria, orang tua dan suara Ddraig. Dan detik berikutnya ledakan aura merah mengerikan terpancar dari tubuh Ise.

[Play... Cannon Rock (cover) by : 36 Gitaris Jepang.]

[Aku adalah raja yang akan bangkit dari gelapannya kegelapan malam] - [Aku adalah seseorang yang akan bangkit]

(ya, seperti itu... Itu'lah langkah yang sang raja tempuh.) - (Sudah akan dimulai, Sepertinya akan segera dimulai )

[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih] - [Kedua naga langit yang telah merampas prinsif dominasi dari tuhan]

(Mereka dua makhluk suci syurgawi yang telah mencuri dominasi dari Tuhan.) - (Memang seperti itu, apapun yang terjadi itu tidak benar, setiap saat memang selalu seperti itu)

[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!] - [Aku tertawa pada "ketidak batasan", berduka pada "Impian" dan menghina "Kesejatian yang terabaikan"]

(Bayangan adalah sifat lain dari Kegelapan, itu adalah sifat sang Raja malapetaka.) - (Seorang yang dunia cari, seorang yang dunia tolak.)

[Keangkuhan adalah temanku, kasih sayang adalah musuhku dan ikatan adalah dendamku.] - [Aku akan menjadi naga merah dominasi]

(Mari musnahkan~ mari tenggelamkan.) - (Selalu kuat, selalu cinta)

[Kalian yang mencari keagungan abadi dalam kegelapan] - [Kalian memilih kehancuran, tak perduli beberapa kali'pun]

(Dan aku akan memusnahkanmu dalam kegelapan abadi di jurang keputus asaan!) - (Dan aku! akan menenggelamkan mu ke dalam pengampunan Crimson!)

[[ Makkura Mode Over Drive ]] - [[ Juddgernaut Drive ]]

BLAAAAARRRRR!

Ledakan hebat aura hitam dan merah membanjiri seluruh isi kuil, diiringi guncangan dahsyat dari tubuh Naruto dan Ise. Detik berikutnya kedua pria itu telah berubah menjadi sesosok miniatur Naga, Tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya di lapisi susunan tulang dari mulai tulang kaki, tangan, cakar, ekor, rusuk dan tengkorak kepala menjadikan sosok naga kegelapan itu seperti dilapisi armor tulang.

Sebaliknya, Armor [Boosted Gear Scair Mail] yang melapisi tubuh Ise berubah menjadi lebih tajam dan besar, sebuah ekor dari lempengan metal berwarna merah tumbuh dari tulang ekornya, sepasang sayap naga merah bercahaya membentang lebar dari punggung sang sekiryuutei, helm pada wajahnya memanjang merubah bentuknya menjadi kepala naga berhiaskan gigi-gigi runcing yang identik dengan kepala Ddraig, semua mutiara hijau pada tubuh ise berganti menjadi mutiara merah menyala. Kedua miniatur Naga tersebut berdiri dengan empat kaki layaknya binatang buas, kedua iris merah darah dan hijau milik masing-masing makhluk itu bersinar buas, menyiratkan sebuah sensai permusuhan tingkat tinggi ketika saling bertemu.

GROAAAAARRRR!

Naruto dalam bentuk [Makkura Mode Over Drive] dan Issei dalam bentuk [Juggernaut Drive], keduanya mengaum buas layaknya sang naga yang tengah murka.

Dan dengan itu pertempuran kedua naga tersebut dimulai!

Flash!

Keduanya melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya,

Blaaaar!

Dentuman hebat yang menghancurkan area sekitar terjadi, ketika keduanya bertabrakan. Dalam moment itu Ise menyabetkan ekornya ketubuh Naruto, tetapi Naruto dapat mengkisnya dengan sayap kiri yang menapar ekor ise. Ise agak limbung ke belakang tetapi dengan cepat sang Sekiryuutei membuka mulutnya dan menembakan Dragon Shoot yang mengarah tepat kepada Naruto, tidak tinggal diam sepasang sayap kegelapan yang dilapisi armor tulang di punggu Naruto mengatup kedepan, menjadi sebuah prisai untuk menghalau tembakan Ise.

Booooom!

Beam super itu meledak hebat saat menyentuh sayap Naruto dan membuat naga kegelapan tersebut terpental jauh kebelakang. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Ise melesat maju ke depan dengan kecepatan cahaya, akan tetapi ketika sang Sekiryuutei yang telah siap dengan cakar tajamnya, hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari Naruto, Naga kegelapan itu menembakan aura kegelapan dalam jumlah besar tepat di hadapan Ise.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Beberapa meter lagi sebelum Cannon penghancur itu menghantam Ise, kedua sayap merah milik Ise bertransformasi menjadi sayap putih dengan partikel-partikel cahaya biru muda yang menghiasinya. Sayap putih kebiruan itu menyerap Beam kegelapan tersebut. membagi dua serangan Naruto di setiap meter hingga ukurannya tinggal sebesar tusuk gigi, ketikan menghantam Ise.

Syuuut!

tanpa memberi jeda waktu berarti keduanya kembali menyerang. Saling Memberi pukulan, tentangan, cakaran, dan gigitan secara bergantian.

Duaaar!

Duaaaar

Blaaar!

Dentuman nyaring memekik telinga terdengar di sana-sini ketika keduanya saling bertukar serangan. Jumlah pedang yang bertaburan di area pertarungan juga sudah semakin menipis akibat dari kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh Naruto dan Ise. Pertempuran itu masih berlanjut dan kini keduanya telah berada di udara dan saling bertatap pandang dengan hasrat membunuh kuat.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas kedua makhluk miniatur naga itu mengalami cidera di sana-sini. Di sisi kiri, Naruto telah kehilangan armor tulangnya di beberapa bagian dan juga salah satu tanduk hitam metaliknya patah setengah bagian. Di sisi kanan, Armor naga yang membungkus Ise juga telah hancur di beberapa tempat akan tetapi alih-alih menampakan kulit, atau daging khas manusia dari balik armor yang hancur itu terlihat kulit naga berwarna merah. 'Naruko, apakah kau siap untuk melakukan 'itu'?'

[Ara, tenang saja Naruto-kun, lagi pula dengan keadaan Ddraig yang sekarang kita dapat dengan mudah melakukan 'itu']

'Bagus! kalau begitu aku mengizinkanmu untuk menyegel kesadaranku dan membiarkan aku mengamuk sesukaku!'

[Ufufufu, tentu saja Naruto-kun]

Sepasang Mata merah dengan iris vertikal berwarna emas itu bertransformasi menjadi merah darah dengan tiga lingkaran yang mengitari sebuah pupil kecil berwarna hitam, dihiasi tiga tomoe pada setiap lingkaran kecil yang mengitari porosnya. Armor tulang yang mestinya sudah musnah kini kembali tumbuh dan memperbanyak jumlahnya.

Groaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!

Naruto mengaum keras, saking hebatnya auman itu sampai-sampai menimbulkan angin kencang yang menerbangkan puing-puing kuil tersebut.

Groaaaaarrrr!

Tidak mau kalah dengan musuhnya, Ise mengaum buas layaknya naruto dan menerbangkan segala macam atribut yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah fase beradu auman yang menandai bahwa regenerasi luka dan kekuatan mereka pulih masing-masing, Keduanya melesat dalam kilatan cahaya merah dan hitam.

Blaaar!

Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan yang mendistorsi udara hampa, ketika ekor Naruto dan ekor Ise saling berbenturan. Mutiara merah milik Ise memancarkan cahaya merah menyala dan detik berikutnya sejumlah pedang keluar dari mutiara-mutiara tersebut. Pedang-pedang itu bergerak ganas mencoba untuk memotong dan menusuk musuh di hadapannya, akan tetapi entah mengapa Naruto yang sekarang telah kehilangan kesadarannya dan di ambil alih oleh Naruko dapat melihat pergerakan secara lambat, walaupun nyatanya pedang-pedang di tubuh Sekiryuutei bergerak dalam kecepatan kasat mata.

Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan bergerak Zig-Zag, mata merah 'anehnya' itu bersinar intens mencari celah untuk balas menyerang.

Crash!

Groaaaaaarrrr!

Ise mengaum kesakitan ketika Naruto berhasil menggigit tengkuknya dengan kuat. Menggerakan tubuhnya secara acak berusaha untuk melepaskan taring-taring tajam yang menancap dalam tengkuknya akan tetapi Ise masih belum bisa melepaskan gigitan Naruto.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Welsh Dragon : Wyvrn Fairy Mode]

Tiba-tiba dari seluruh mutiara di tubuh Ise keluar naga-naga kecil berwarna merah, naga-naga kecil itu identik dengan wujud Ise yang sekarang atau mungkin bisa di sebut miniatur dari Ise.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Tanpa di duga-duga lima Naga kecil yang berada agak jauh dari Ise menggandakan power up secara bersamaan. detik berikutnya lima Naga kecil itu terbang mendekati lima kecil naga yang lainnya.

[TRANSFER!]

[Crezy Dragon Shoot]

Suara mekanik terdengar secara bersamaan dari lima naga kecil itu dan detik berikutnya lima laser cannon ditembakan secara serempak.

Flash!

Menyadari ada serangan yang membahayakan dirinya, Naruto yang masih menggigit Ise melemparkan musuhnya tepat ke arah laju laser penghancur tersebut. Bermaksud untuk menjadikan sang pemilik serangan sebagai tameng bagi dirinya namun alih-alih menghantam sang pemilik, kelima Dragon Shoot itu malah berpencar dan merubah laju lintasan tembaknya dan kembali mengincar Naruto.

Mengepakan sayap kegelapannya Naruto melesat cepat menjauhi laser-laser tersebut. Akan tetapi anehnya kelima Dragon Shoot itu menyatu dan merubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah bola energi besar, dan detik berikutnya bola Dragon Shoot itu meledak menjadi jutaan partikel energi super panas yang menghujani Naruto.

Duaaarr! Duaaar! Duaaarr!

Blaaaar! Blaaaar! Blaaaar!

Hujan partikel cahaya merah super panas itu meluluh lantahkan seluruh area kuil, berikut juga dengan Naruto yang tengah terbaring penuh luka disalah satu kawah hasil ledakan. Ise yang masih terbang di udara mengaum buas layaknya sang pemenang. di belakang tubuhnya sepuluh naga-naga kecil berbaris rapi layaknya sebuah mini squadron yang siap menyerang kapan saya.

Asap debu kehitaman memudar menampakan sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan keempat kaki -atau mungkin lengan- Sang Makkura membuka rahahanya lebar-lebar, dari kedua sayapnya menguar Darknes Power dalam jumlah besar menuju satu titik yaitu; rahang yang terbuka. Dari rahang itu tiba-tiba jutaan partikel merah, hitam, putih, dan biru terkumpul pada satu titik membuat sebuah bola energi super besar dengan daya ledak semi-atom.

[Bijuu Dama!]

Dalam hitungan detik Naruto menembakan bola hitam super besar itu ke atas, mencoba meledakan Ise dengan sekali tembak. Akan tetapi dengan sigap kesepuluh Wyvrn -naga kecil, sebut saja begitu- milik Ise bergerak maju ke depan, dan membuat berir pertahanan sembari merubah warnanya menjadi putih khas [Vinishing Dragon]

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Seluruh Wyvrn berwarna putih itu melakukan [Divine] salah satu kemampuan Vali sang Hakuryuuko yang berhasil Ise curi, saat pertarungannya di [Konferensi Tiga Fraksi Besar]. Perlahan tapi pasti bola energi super besar itu makin mengecil, tetapi saking cepatnya laju dari [Bijuu Dama] tersebut [Divine] yang para Wyvrn lakukan hanya dapat membaginya hingga sebesar tubuh gajah, sebelum serangan itu melahap para Wyvrn sekaligus menghantam Ise.

DUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Ledakan dahysat terjadi menghancurkan segalannya dalam radius ledakan. Beruntung karena kuil yang menjadi arena pertarungan adalah ciptaan [Dimension Lost] yang notabene-nya adalah [Longinus] peringkat ke-dua dari ketiga belas [Longinus] yang lain, sehingga sifat ofensif serangan itu tidak terlalu parah. Akan tetapi tetap saja tempat itu telah hancur parah sampai-sampai menciptakan lubang-lubang dan retakan yang langsung terkonetivitas dengan [Celah Dimensional].

Rias dan para budaknya yang telah terbebas dari [Dark Countroler] hanya dapat menganga dan takut menyaksikan pertarungan kedua makhluk dengan level yang sudah sangat jauh berbeda dari mereka. Walaupun Kiba berhasil membawa teman-temanya keluar dari kuil dan pergi menjauh, sangat jauh. Akan tetapi ia dan kawan-kawannya masih dapat menyaksikan pertempuran dahsyat itu dalam radius ini, karena kuil megah itu telah luluh lantah akibat serangan [Drak Creator] Naruto dan pertempuran yang saat ini masih berlangsung.

Flash!

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Sekelebat cahaya putih bergerak dalam kecepatan penuh, diiringi suara mekanik yang membagi dua sebuah efek ledak dahsyat dan berhenti di hadapan Rias Gremory ketika ada sebuah serangan dahsyat yang entah disengaja atau tidak? efek serangan itu sampai ke tempat Kelompok Gremory berada.

"Va-vali?" Seluruh kelompok Gremory, memasang kuda-kuda bertarung saat menyadari orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka adalah Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa yaitu; Vali Lucifer. "A-apa maksudmu menyelamatkan kami?"

Crash!

"Hn? mungkin aku hanya bosan." Jawab Lucifer muda itu sekedarnya, diikuti sebuah tebasan lurus yang mendistorsi udara di samping Vali. Dari Celah dimensional itu keluar beberapa orang yang familiar bagi Kelompok Gremory.

"Arthur, Le Fay, dan Bikou? apa-apaan ini!?"

"Kha...kha...kha. Santailah Switch Princess kami datang kesini hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan Naruto dan mengobservasi" jawab seorang pemuda berwajah jenaka yang tubuhnya terbalut lempengan armor cina kuno.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kau menyebutku dengan nama S-switch Princess!" hardik Rias yang wajahnya telah dihiasi urat-urat kemarahan. Nampaknya sang Ruin Princess sudah benar-benar marah.

"Oh, nampaknya pertarungan itu berat sebelah. Hyodou Issei dalam [Juddgernaut Drive] yang belum sempurna... Dan melawan Naruto dalam mode gilanya, seperti yang Ophis ceritakan tentang The Mysterious Tailed Beast of Makkura yang tersegel di tubuh Naruto."

"A-apa maksudmu Vali?" Rias bertanya takut-takut karena bagaimana'pun perkataan Vali membuatnya takut. Apa lagi yang saat ini tengah bertarung adalah Ise dan Naruto, kedua orang yang paling berharga baginya.

"Vali, ini terdengar ti-tidak pantas akan tetapi kami mohon, bisakah ka-kau menghentikan pertarungan Ise-kun dan Naruto? Jika itu Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa pasti kau bisa menghentikannya." mengabaikan rasa takut dan harga dirinya untuk memohon kepada musuh, Akeno memohon dengan sangat kepada Vali.

Tetapi Vali menggeleng lemah memberi isyarat sebelum menjawab. "Sayangnya tidak, walaupun aku bisa menghentikan Issei karena mode [Juggernaut Drive] yang masih belum sempurna, tapi tentunya Naruto akan langsung menyerangku dan berganti menyerang kalian hingga... Mati..." Sang Lucifer muda itu membuka matanya yang sedari terkatup dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan kilatan emosi bahagia layaknya maniak bertarung,sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi mungkin aku bisa menghentikan Naruto terlebih dahulu. Bukankah begitu Arthur? Tampaknya Naruto telah 'melakukannya'. "

"Sepertinya begitu... Baiklah ayo Vali!" dengan itu sang Hakuryuuko dan The Stroongert Holy-swordman melesat maju memasuki area pertarungan. Akan tetapi Kiba Yuuto yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu, diam-diam mengamati dan terus mencari makna sejati dari ucapan Vali yang membuatnya curiga.

'Apa yang kau rencanakan terhadap Ise-kun, Naruto?' batin sang Cassanova.

.

.

.

.  
[Play... Through of The Fire and Flame. by : DragonForce.]

[Dark Controuler]

Groaaaaaaaar!

Dari dalam lantai keluar lima ular besar yang tercipta dari kegelapan. Ular-ular besar itu mengaun ganas sebelum menggigit kedua lengan, kedua kaki dan melilit sayap Ise yang baru saja bangkit, pasca terkena ledakan [Bijuu Dama] Naruto.

Groaaaaaaarrrrrr!

Ise mengaum rintih mencoba melepaskan gigita-gigitan kelima ular besar yang mengekang pergerakannya, akan tetapi saking kuatnya gigitan ular-ular itu tetap saja Ise tidak dapat melepasnya. Kesepuluh berlian merah di tubuh Sekiryuutei memancarkan aura merah kental dan memunculkan tangan-tangan naga yang mencoba merobek lima ular yang mengekangnya, namun dari tubuh ular-ular kegelapan itu keluar ratusan ular dalam ukuran lebih kecil yang segera menggigit lengan-lengan yang tumbuh dari berlian merah Sekiryuutei.

Flash!

Dalam sekali kepakan sayapnya, Naruto telah mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Ise. Naga perwujudan [Makkura] dan [Great Red] itu berteriak buas tepat di hadapan wajah sekiryuutei. Tangan yang terlapisi kuku-kuku tajam dari susunan tulang itu mencengkram kuat salah satu berlian merah yang terletak di dada Sekiryuutei.

Crack!

Gleek!

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Naruto mencabut berlian merah tersebut dan langsung menelannya bulat-bulat. Ise meraung kesakitan dalam sekejap ledakan dahsyat aura merah crimson terpancar dari tubuhnya memusnahkan ular-ular yang mengekangnya, sekaligus mementalkan Naruto jauh kebelakang. Dengan segera sang Sekiryuutei berdiri kembali sembari membuat sebuah posisi menembak dan melepaskan sembilan [Wyvrn Fairy] dari kesembilan berlian merah di tubuhnya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Kesembilan [Wyvrn Fairy] melakukan [Boost Up] begitu pula dengan Ise yang juga melakukan [Boost Up]. Naruto yang agak jauh dari Ise, berdiri dengan kedua kaki layaknya manusia pada umumnya, sembari merentangkan sayap kegelapannya. Dari sepasang sayap tersebut terpancar empat garis lurus lancip seperti piramida yang ujungnya berpusat pada mulut Naruto yang menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir bersimbol tiga lingkaran dengan tiga tomoe yang mengitari setiap lingkaran berwarna ungu pucat atau sebut saja berlambang...

[Rinnegan istimewa]

Dari lingkaran sihir itu jutaan partikel merah, putih, dan biru berkonsentrasi pada satu titik menciptakan sebuah bola energi hitam luar biasa besar yang terus, dan terus membesar di setiap detiknya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Zreeezzzz!

[Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer]

Kesembilan [Wyvrn Fairy] melakukan [Transfer] secara bersamaan tiba-tiba [Armor Scail Mail] pada bagian dada milik Ise bergeser perlahan, dari situ keluar sebuah meriam besar mengerikan berbentuk kepala naga yang sedang membuka mulutnya diiringi gema sunyi pertanda meriam itu siap menembakan isinya. Di sisi lain Naruto juga telah siap menembakan bola energi super besarnya.

[Longinus Smesher!] - [Makkura Juubi Dama!]

DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

Laser canon super dahsyat berwarna merah dan hitam ditembakankan secara bersamaan, mengikis dan menghancurkan segalanya yang menghalangi jalur lintas serangan pemusnah masal tersebut, sebelum keduanya berbenturan dan saling beradu mencari dominasi diantara keduannya.

DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dan ledakan maha dahsyat pun tercipta dari kedua laser pemusnah masal itu diikuti dengan Ise dan Naruto yang terlahap oleh efek ledakan berwarna merah kehitaman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, hurf~ melelahkan. Maaf karena mungkin chapter ini update melenceng dari jadwal yang sudah dijanjikan #ditabok readers. Tapi saya punya alasan tersendiri atas keterlambatan ini... Pertama, laptop kesayanga saya*ceileh* rusak dan sedang dalam masa perbaikan. Untung ada pacar saya! Yang mau meminjamkan note book-nya (Thanks Author, Queen Ice Blossom ^_^) tapi ada yang mencurigakan pas saya buka folder si doi... Saya menemukan puluhan anime Hent*i yang ah... Ceritanya NTR gitu (astagah! Ni cewe kebangetan amat)

Ekhem, lupakan semua FAKTA di atas.

Ok kita kembali lagi ke dalam jalur yang lurus, di chapter ini mengandung banyak sekali point-point penting untuk kelanjutan Plot fic ini di Arc III sekaligus Arc terakhir dari The Devil Ninja Shadow, akan tetapi karena LN HSDxD yang telah mencapai jilid 18 dan banyaknya karakter baru yang bermunculan, saya telah menyiapkan Season 2 untuk TDNS. Tetapi setelah season dua akan di publish setelah fic Naruto Lucifer Namikaze : Revenge of The Absolute Satan, tamat! dan tentunya setelah fic ini(TDNS) tamat terlebih dahulu. Dengan kata lain saya akan fokus terhadap satu fic terlebih dahulu hingga tamat. kecuali fic baru saya di fendom xover Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul karena fic itu akan update di waktu luang.

-Banyak clue yang berserakan di chapter ini untuk membongkar identitas Naruko jadi apakah ada yang tahu, siapa itu Naruko?

-Masalah Ise, hm... Sejujurnya mode Wyvrn Fairy itu kemampuan Ise di jilid 16 saat dia melawan Sekiryuutei palsu! Eclud Lucifuge di Romania. Tetapi berhubung dia dalam juggernaut drive jadi saya mencoba menggabungkannya.

-Naruto GodLike? Tidak! Jika ada yang beranggapan seperti itu maka saya akan menyuruh kamu membaca ulang chapter 11,5 dan meresapi makna dari setiap kata yang di ucapkan Naruko di chapter itu.

-Masalah Souji Okita... Dia bukan OC! Dia itu Knight Sirzechs yang mengkonsumsi 2 bidak kuda, Dan dia mati ditangan Naruto. Saya membuatnya mati karena ada sebuah tujuan di chapter mendatang.

-Tujuan Ophis? Sudah terjawabkan? Di chapter ini sudah jelas apa tujuan Ophis.

Dan masih banyak lagi tetapi kalau di teruskan akan menjadi sepoiler... Kan gx seru kalo kebanyakan Spoiler :v

Lastly Omake Arc II akan diupdate beberapa hari lagi jadi jangan lupa ya untuk... Keep calm and wait The Devil Ninja Shadow.

Ok mungkin hanya ini yg bisa saya ucapkan. Terima kasih kepada para Readers yang telah sudi mereview, fav, dan foll. Fic abal-abal bin jelek ini. Tanpa kalian, fic ini hanyalah seonggok sampah kering yang layak di bakar.

Review? Come to Onii-chan! ^_^

Sampai jumpa di Omake dan Arc 3 dari The Devil Ninja Shadow! Salam Anti-Mainstream.


	14. Fate - Sang Eksekutor dan 13 calon Tuhan

-Sebelumnya di The Devil Ninja Shadow-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Zreeezzzz!

[Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer] [Transfer]

Kesembilan [Wyvrn Fairy] melakukan [Transfer] secara bersamaan tiba-tiba [Armor Scail Mail] pada bagian dada milik Ise bergeser perlahan, dari situ keluar sebuah meriam besar mengerikan berbentuk kepala naga yang sedang membuka mulutnya diiringi gema sunyi pertanda meriam itu siap menembakan isinya. Di sisi lain Naruto juga telah siap menembakan bola energi super besarnya.

[Longinus Smesher!] - [Makkura Juubi Dama!]

DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

Laser canon super dahsyat berwarna merah dan hitam ditembakankan secara bersamaan, mengikis dan menghancurkan segalanya yang menghalangi jalur lintas serangan pemusnah masal tersebut, sebelum keduanya berbenturan dan saling beradu mencari dominasi diantara keduannya.

DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Dan ledakan maha dahsyat pun tercipta dari kedua laser pemusnah masal itu diikuti dengan Ise dan Naruto yang terlahap oleh efek ledakan berwarna merah kehitaman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
XXXXXXXXX T.D.N.S XXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

[The Devil Ninja Shadow]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Semi-Romance, Adventure, fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, hurt/comfort, ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral(Ecchi) Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren.

Slight pair: KibaTsuba, IseAsia, ValiKuro, NaruNaru(?) and more.

Warning : Death Char, Dark Side(meybe), Gray(meybe), Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot(meybe), Etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : II - why the dragon's cry without tears? (In the hearts of all secrets will be revealed and become a reality.)

Omake ARC II - Fate : Naga, Sang Eksekutor, dan 13 calon Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXX T.D.N.S XXXXXXXXX

.

.

.

.

[Dimension Lost] [ディメンジョン・ロスト]. atau [Dimension create] [霧の中の理想郷-ディメンショ ン・クリエイ] dalam bentuk [balance Breaker] adalah salah satu dari tiga belas Longinus yang pernah di ketahui eksistensinya, Sacred Gear yang menyandang peringkat ke-4 dari tiga belas longinus lain. Satu tingkat di bawah [Anihilation Maker] dan satu tingkat di atas [Boosted Gear]. [Dimension Lost] adalah sebuah Sacred Gear yang memungkinkan sang pemilik menciptakan suatu ruang atau dimensi untuk mengisolasi, atau menyegel sesuatu. Longinus peringkat ke-4 tersebut bahkan dapat menciptakan tiruan dari sebuah tempat dengan tingkat keakuratan 100% dari tempat yang di tirunya dan meneransfer segalanya untuk dimusnahkan di celah dimensional.

Bukan hanya meniru tetapi dimensi yang diciptakan oleh Longinus tersebut sangatlah kuat dan sukar untuk di hancurkan baik dari luar maupun dari dalam, bahkan jika sang pengguna [Dimension Lost] telah sampai pada tahap Balance Breaker, Dimensi yang di ciptakannya mustahil untuk di hancurkan. Sehingga pada masa lampau [Dimension Lost] sering di jadikan sebuah alat untuk menyegel atau tempat untuk melakukan sebuah pertemuran bersekala besar.

Akan tetapi... Dari masa ke masa, Buah tangan dan warisan dari mendiang God of Bibel itu terus disalah gunakan oleh pemiliknya, para manusia.

Sungguh sangat mengecewakan, Longinus yang sejatinya diciptakan untuk menjaga kedamaian dunia, malah disalah gunakan oleh para pemiliknya untuk saling bertarung, dan bertempur. Mencari sifat dominasi yang tak layak dimiliki seorang manusia, walaupun manusia itu adalah salah satu dari ketiga belas yang terpilih untuk sebuah tujuan rahasia Tuhan.

Karena sejatinya sifat Dominasi hanyalah dimiliki sang maha pencipta.

Sepasang sayap dari gumpalan energi kegelapan yang terbingkai susunan tulang sewarna gading, terentang lebar nan kokoh dari punggung seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keputih-putihan yang terbang di celah dimensional. Kedua tangan kekar pemuda yang memiliki sepasang tanduk patah itu, menggendong seorang pemuda bersurai keceoklatan yang tengah pingsang dengan luka lembab dan darah yang menghiasi sekujur tubuh setenga telanjangnya. Mata ungu pudar, bercorak tripel lingkaran dengan tiga magatama disetiap lingkaran yang mengitari porosnya itu menatap sayu wajah pria dalam gendongannya, sebelum sepasang [Rinnegan Istimewa] itu menelisik area di sekitar, dan tersenyum miris. [Rinnegan Istimewa] yang menggantikan iris Blue saphire milik Naruto, adalah salah satu efek samping penggunaan mode awal kekuatan [Makkura] tiga kali berturut-turut dalam satu hari. Mata asli milik Naruko gadis perwujudan [Makkura] itu menjadi penanda bahwa tubuh Naruto akan lumpuh total selama satu bulan penuh. Sebuah efek samping sepadan setelah tubuhnya mendapat kejutan energi luar biasa secara kontan, dan beruntun dalam jangka satu hari.

Dimensi ciptaan [Dimension Lost] yang tiga puluh menit lalu digunakan untuk menyabotase Rating Game dan memusnahkan para petinggi tiap-tiap Fraksi. Kini... Hancur total atau lebih tepatnya hancur sebagian karena masih ada separuh bagian tempat itu yang tersisa. Tempat dimana kelompok Gremory, Team Vali, Ophis, Azazel, Odin, dan Tennin berdiri. Satu-satunya tempat yang tak terkena efek samping pertarungan dahsyat Naruto Namikaze, dan Hyodou Issei.

Entah mengapa jauh dalam lubuk hati kecil, Naruto merasa sesak melihat linangan air mata dari Green and Blue gadis bersurai merah yang masih mengalir deras walaupun pertarungan dahsyat dirinya -Naruto- dan mantan temannya Hyodou Issei telah berakhir dengan dirinya yang keluar sebagai sang pemenang. Tetapi rasa itu hanya berlangsung seperkian detik sebelum kebencian yang mendalam menggantikan rasa sesak itu dengan ketidak pedulian.

[Naruto-kun, waktu penggunaan Makkura First hanya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi. Setelah itu tubuhmu akan lumpuh total selama satu bulan penuh.] Suara feminim dalam benak yang selalu dapat menegarkan hatinya itu menbuat Naruto kembali fokus dari lamunannya. 'Aku tahu, Naruko. Aku akan segera membereskan ini.'

[Baiklah Naruto-kun. Dan satu lagi kita telah mendapatkan satu dari tiga belas 'Artefak' yang kita butuhkan.] Naruto mengangguk, walaupun Naruko tak dapat melihat anggukannya tetapi Naruto yakin. Gadis perwujudan [Makkura] itu tahu tanpa perlu melihat anggukan dirinya, karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua membagi satu tubuh untuk dua jiwa. Naruto mengepakan sayapnya dalam sekali kepakan, dirinya telah berada di ujung Dimensi hancur perbatasan antara celah dimensional, dan Dimensi ciptaan [Dimension Lost].

Dalam gerakan cepat Naruto menyayat pergelangan tangan Ise dengan kukunya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka cakar di daerah pergelangan tangan Ise. Entah mendapatkannya dari mana? Sebuah botol kecil telah berada di tangan Naruto, pemuda Namikaze itu dengan cepat mengisi botol kaca itu dengan darah Ise hingga penuh, dan memasukan botol tersebut ke dalam saku celana Kuoh Akademi miliknya yang telah rusak di sana-sini. "Rias! Aku kembalikan Pawn kesayanganmu ini!"

Grep!

Dengan gerakan kuat Naruto melempar tubuh pingsan tak berdaya milik Ise. Kiba Yuuto, melesat cepat menangkap tubuh tak berdaya milik sahabatnya tersebut, dan langsung membawa Ise ke tempat King-nya berada.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini, Naruto!" sang Knight Gremory, berteriak lantang! Dirinya tidak tahu mengapa dan apa yang telah terjadi kepada sahabat sekaligus pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri, sampai-sampai Naruto sangat membenci Rias yang notabene-nya adalah Raja sendiri.

"Sahabatku Kiba Yuuto, bukankah kau tahu? Sebuah cerita yang telah aku ceritakan padamu? Cerita tentang sebuah ramalan takdir kehidupanku yang diramalkan langsung oleh seorang Malaikat bersayap emas." Kiba menunduk lesu, dirinya mengerti. Ya benar-benar mengerti dengan hal yang diucapkankan sahabatnya itu. Tetapi...

Apakah takdir tidak dapat diubah? Apakah selamanya sebuah ramalan harus selalu tepat? Apakah akhirnya ramalan itu benar-benar harus terjadi? Dan membuat satu-satunya sahabat sekaligus saudaranya tersebut terjerumus dalam kebencian?

Entahlah...

Kiba tidak bisa mengertikan itu walaupun dia tahu. Naruto yang dulu adalah pemuda yang tak pernah menyerah kepada takdir mengenaskannya sendiri. Pemuda itu akan terus, terus, dan terus! Mendobrak pintu takdir. Merobek tabir-tabir takdir mutlak yang telah digariskan. Dan pantang menyerah terhadap takdir menyakitkan yang telah menyertainya sejak dilahirkan. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa sekarang saudaranya itu menyerah dan berjalan dalam kegelapan?

Beda dengan Kiba yang mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto, beda pula dengan Azazel yang tak mengerti dan malah mendapat firasat buruk dengan ucapan pemuda yang masih melayang di antara perbatasan celah dimensional.

Groaaaarrrrrr!

"Akhirnya dia datang juga." Ophis tersenyum lembut. Dirinya telah terlalu lama menanti makhluk itu. Makhluk yang dapat terlihat dari gelapannya celah dimensional, karena warna merah crimson mengkilap milik makhluk yang baru saja meraum buas itu semakin dekat setiap detiknya. "Great Red!"

Groaaaaarrrrr!

Naga raksasa dengan panjang tubuh kurang-lebih dua kali lapangan sepak bola itu berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto. Seluruh mata minus team [Awakening Dragon], Tennin, dan Azezel membelalak sempurna karena dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri ini kali pertama mereka melihat secara langsung! Makhluk yang eksistensinya tertulis dalam [Alkitab].

"Me-menakjubkan" Asia bergumam kagum penuh rasa bersyukur. Bagi dirinya yang dulu adalah biarawati dan selalu membaca [Alkitab], Bisa melihat eksistensi yang terekam dalam [buku perjanjian] adalah kebanggaan tersendiri baginya.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang." suara besar, serak namun berwiba terlantun khikmat dari Naga raksasa tersebut. bagi mereka yang belum pernah mendengar Great Red berbicara ini adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan karena bagaimana pun, jujur saja, Azazel sendiri yang telah hidup selama puluhan ribu tahun belum pernah sepatah katapun terucap dari mulut penuh susunan gigi tajam milik Great Red, karena dewa naga itu selalu bungkam dan menghindari permasalahan tiga dunia dengan berenang bebas di celah dimensional.

"Ha'i, Otou-sama" dengan itu Naruto terbang menuju kepala Naga yang ia sebut Otou-sama tersebut. Tepat setelah Naruto mendarat di kepala Great Red, mata Rinnegan Istimewanya berputar kencang menjadi blue saphire beku nan kusam seperti sedia kala, diikuti tato segel berbentuk identik dengan mata Naruko yang kini telah berubah menjadi bintang enam arah mata angin bertulirkan kanji [Makkura] dan sepasang tanduk patah sekaligus sayap kegelapannya yang kembali hilang. "Ojou-sama ayo pergi." Ophis mengangguk detik berikutnya sang Infinite Dragon telah berada di samping Naruto, meninggalkan guncangan udara di tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya. "Rias Gremory, dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, kita akan bertemu kembali dalam... Medan pertempuran." ucap Naruto datar.

"Lima Dragon King, dua Naga Dewa serta Mysterious Tailet Beast, dan juga tiga belas calon tuhan akan berkumpul dan bertarung 'sekali lagi' untuk menentukan nasib tiga dunia. Jadi mari bertaruh, siapa yang akan membawa kemenangan! Lima Dragon king dan tiga belas calon tuhan atau kami, para naga yang di dampingi sang eksekutor." imbuh Ophis sebelum dirinya, Naruo serta Great Red menghilang ke kedalaman celah dimensional.

"Azazel, kau sudah mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Ophis, bukan? Oleh karena itu meski aku termasuk salah satu dari ketiga belas pemilik Longinus. Aku akan tetap berpihak kepada sang eksekutor, karena bagaimanapun hanya dialah tempatku kembali." Setelah pengakuan gamblang dari Vali sang Hakuryuuko. Sang Lucifer muda itu dan anggota [Awakening Dragon] pergi melalui robekan celah dimensional yang entah sejak kapan telah diciptakan oleh Arthur, Meninggalkan Azazel yang masih diam membisu tak menanggapi sebuah deklarasi perang yang telah dikumandangkan oleh Leader [Awakening Dragon].

Seperti namanya [Awakening Dragon] tampaknya kembangkitan para kaum naga akan benar-benar segera dimulai. 'Hanya karena cinta... Api peperangan yang harusnya telah padam, kini kembali disulut bahkan dengan kobaran yang lebih besar... Tapi mengapa? Mengapa 'engkau' memberikan rasa cinta kepada setiap makhluk ciptaanmu...

...Tuhan?' Renung sang Da-tenshi dalam hati.

XXXXXXXXX T.D.N.S XXXXXXXXX

To be continue...

And Do down! Ini adalah omake atau apalah namanya dari Arc 2 fict TDNS.

Hn, saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena ini hanya sebongkah penyangbung singkat untuk memulai Arc 3 sekaligus Arc terakhir pada season satu fict TDNS. mungkin terlihat dipaksakan, namun saya tidak ambil pusing karena memang ini yg saya rencanakan dari awal.

Review? Come to onii-chan!

Issu Next chapter - Chakra, Juubi, Naruko, dan Otsutsuki? (Karna pada zaman dahulu wilayah ini adalah negara tempat para shinobi berperang.)


	15. Gesekan Bunga

Kau yang seharunya telah tiada sejak zaman para pengguna Chakra. Kau eksistensi yang seharusnya belum ada pada masa ini dan tidak menampakan wujudmu sampai hari penghakiman.

Karena kau... Semua kacau! Karena keberadaanmu... Gesekan itu terjadi. Karena kau... 7 dimensi dan alur waktu menjadi kacau.

Sejak dulu... Tuhan menciptakan cinta dan menjadikannya sebagai anugrah untuk makhluknya. Seperti cinta Adam kepada Hawa dan begitu'pun sebaliknya. Mereka berdua adalah manusia pertama yang dianugrahi cinta. dari dua orang itulah cinta menyebar menjadi 'rahmat bagi seluruh alam semesta' agar para penghuni bumi dapat saling mengasihi,

Tetapi...

... Pada zaman ini hanya karena cinta... Api perang mulai menyala kembali, bahkan dengan kobaran yang semakin dahsyat.

mengapa semua bisa seperti ini?

Semua hal itu terjadi... Karna cinta adalah madu yang dapat menjadi racun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[The DxD]

Disclimer's : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral(Ecchi) Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Death Char, Dark Side(meybe), Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 15 - Chakra, Juubi, Naruko, dan Otsutsuki? (Gesekan)

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Scean Break XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan iris coklat dengan tatapan sayu. Merasa direksi pandangan yang masih buram, pemilik iris sewarna daun kering itu mengerjapkan matanya kembali beberapa kali, baru'lah iris coklat itu mendaptkan fokus.

Putih... Ya hanya warna putih yang dapat terlihat oleh iris sewarna daun kering tersebut, dan aroma menyengat obat yang begitu kuat sampai-sampai, sang pemilik surai coklat itu terbangun karenanya.  
'ini rumah sakit?' Begitulah yang ada dalam benak sang Sekiryuutei. Walaupun belum begitu yakin tapi... Warna putih yang mendominasi ruangan ini dan bau menyengat khas obat adalah bukti yang cukup, untuknya berfikir kalau ini adalah rumah sakit. "Ukh... Tubuhku terasa sakit sekali"

Remas!

'empuk dan lembut... Apa ini?'

Remas!

"Haah~ ah~"

Remas!

"Iyaaa~ nhhhh~"

'wow su-suara yang menggoda dan menggairahkan ta-tapi tunggu!' Ise yang bingung dan curiga mencoba melihat kebawah, ke arah sebuah objek kenyal yang telah memanjakan tangannya. Wajah cantik yang tertidur pulas, surai merah semerah darar, dengan dengkuran halus terlelap nyeyak di tepian ranjang sembari Oppai sang gadis merah yang menindihi tangannya. 'Ri-rias?' Ise terkejut dan langsung berniat untuk membangunkan sang Buchou, namun saat Hyodou muda itu melihat wajah King-nya. Ia membatalkan niatnya itu karena terlihat jelas pada wajah sang gadis crimson, rasa lelah benar-benar kentara dipanjang lekuk wajah cantiknya.

"Kamu terlihat sangat cantik, jika sedang tertidur." Ise memandang sayu wajah tertidur Rias. 'Oh... Kami-sama... Aww!' Ise lupa bahwa dirinya adalah iblis. '...Aku baru sadar bahwa ada makhluk ciptaanMU yang seindah ini.' dalam hati yang kagum Ise bergumam. Namun berselang beberapa detik raut wajah sang Sekiryuutei mengeras. Ia ingat dengan kejadian waktu itu, dimana pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya yang telah tiada, kembali hidup dan berdiri di hadapanya.

Jujur saja... Setengah hati Ise sangat bahagia saat tahu Naruto masih hidup, namun setengah hatinya lagi merasa muak dan terkhianati oleh Naruto, karena pemuda itu telah menghianati dirinya dan teman-temanya. Ok, mungkin kalau saja Naruto menghianatinya seorang diri, Ise masih bisa mentolelirnya tapi... Si brengsek! Itu telah menghianati teman-temanya sendiri, bahkan... BAHKAN! Berniat membunuh King-nya sendiri.

Ise benar-benar muak dengan si brengsek Naruto, sampai saat ini'pun dirinya masih mengingat apa yang diucapkan Naruto dan mungkin ucapan itu akan ia ingat untuk selama-lamanya.

"umm... Ise?" suara cicitan khas bangun tidur, menarik Ise dari alam fikiranya. Mata coklat sang Sekiryuutei melunak seketika, saat mengalihan direksi pandanganya menuju wajah sang Hairres Gremory. "Buchou."

Greep!

"..."

"..."

"Hikz... Yo-yokata.. Hikz, yokata~ kamu telah sadar."

Ise mematung, saat tubuh mungil sang Buchou memeluknya erat. Diiringi isakan tangis sesenggukan dari gadis yang memeluknya. Tanpa sadar Ise membalas pelukan itu dan menenggelamkan wajah Gadis tersebut ke dalam dada bidangnya. "Tenanglah Rias, tenanglah... Aku ada di sini, aku tidak akan pergi lagi, aku berjanji... Mulai saat ini sampai seturusnya, tidak akan lagi membutmu khawatir, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya." tangan kanan Hyoudou muda itu, ia letakan di puncak kepala merah sang gadis, sembari mengelusnya penuh sayang.

"A-arigatou Ise" dan moment mengharukan itu berlangsung cukup lama, sampai kedua muda-mudi tersebut tidak menyadari, ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, dengan pandangan haru.

"Akeno-san, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar." gadis masokist itu mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedaritadi melihat pemandangan mellow dalam kamar, ke kiri. Mata violet indahnya menangkap wajah seorang pria tampan semi-cantik yang tadi berbicara padanya. "Yuuto-kun? Ada apa?"

Kiba sang Cassanova Kuoh Akademi, melirik Akeno sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar dari lorong rumah sakit Underworld, tentunya dengan sedikit isyarat mata yang ia berikan kepada sanga gadis Miko sebelum kepergiaanya.

Selang sepersekian detik... Gadis Masokist sekaligur Hime Miko bernama Himeijima Akeno melangkahkan kaki mulus, putih nan jenjangnya, untuk mengikuti jejak sang Knight Gremory.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Scean Break XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.  
"Anak terkutuk! Pantas saja ketua clan menyegel Makkura dalam dirimu!"

"Lari Naruto! Tou-chan percayakan kelangsungan Clan, padamu. Selamatkan nyawamu walaupun hanya kau seorang yang tersisa."

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa berkata tidak pada pria itu karena aku... Mencintainya. Sampai jumpa~"

"Cih, dasar naif! Kau fikir kami tetua 32 Clan iblis berdarah murni akan membiarkan makhluk rendahan sepertimu, terlalu berpengaruh di Underworld? Jangan bercanda!'

"Hahahahaha. Kau tahu? Seharusnya kematianlah yang cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahan atas penghianatanmu! Cih, tapi mungkin Lucifer-sama sengaja mengirimu ke sini agar kau mati dengan perlahan dalam kehinaan! Hahaha~"

"Naruto... APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN HAH! Sesakit itukah rasa yang kau terima sampai-sampai KAU... KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUH BUCHOU?!"

"Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini? Apa kau ingin selalu menjadi target manipulas? Apa kau ingin menanggung kebencian seluruh dunia yang tertuju padamu? Apa kau akan selalu menjadi SAMPAH! Yang terus diinjak-injak?! Jawab aku NARUTOOO!"

Arggggggg!

Bayang-bayang menyakitkan itu terus berselingan dalam fikiran. Dengan durasi yang semakin pendek pada setiap kemunculannya akibat kecepatan fase demi-fase yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Namun... Walaupun potongan-potongan memori itu melaju kencang, otak pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu tetap bisa mengingatnya dengan kuat! Bahkan menyerap kenangan itu ke dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Akibatnya rasa benci dan kegelapan hati yang sejak dulu telah disegel rapat-rapat itu, kini telah bocor dan mengalir deras melalui pembulu darah dan menyeber ke sekujur tubuh Naruto.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kegelapan yang dapat ditemui oleh iris biru itu. Gemercik tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit-langit adalah satu-satunya sumber suara yang dapat didengar oleh telinga pemuda Uzumaki itu. Sekarang... Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak tahu dimana tempat yang kini dipijaki kakinya.

Naruto berusaha untuk berfikir keras, namun tidak seperti yang diharapkan... Walaupun otak cerdas itu mencoba merangkai memori-demi memory yang ada di kepalanya tetap saja... Semua usahanya itu berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Hal yang terakhir kali diingat oleh pemuda itu adalah rentetan kenangan menyakitkan, yang terus berulang-ulang dalam otaknya dan mengakibatkan kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. "Kuso!" Tangan berwarna tan itu menjambak keras rambut kuning-keputihan miliknya.

Naruto frustasi!

Serius dia benar-benar frustasi dengan semua ini. Apakah dirinya akan menjadi gila? Oh ayolah... Yang benar saja! Seorang Naruto Uzumaki menjadi gila karena kegelapan? Demi kolor Great Red! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dan itu tidaklah lucu!

"Naruto-kun" nada merdu dari suara lembut yang amat familiar itu, menarik paksa Naruto dari fikiran nistanya. Iris biru yang sejak tadi tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, kini menangkap sesosok objek di hadapanya.

"Ka-kaa-san?" Rambut merah indah itu amatlah familiar, wajah oval nan cantik itu sangatlah menyejukan, iris merah khas klan Arashikage itu menyimpan sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam. Naruto memandang sosok wanita yang jauh di depannya penuh rindu... Sampai-sampai tanpa pemuda itu sadari liquid bening mengalir deras dari matanya, membingkai wajah dengan tiga pasang guratan halus yang ia miliki.

"Kaa-san!"

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkannya, mencoba untuk menggapai sosok wanita yang ia sebut Kaa-san.

"Kaa-san!"

Semakin kencang pemuda itu berlari tapi jarak dirinya dan wanita itu tidaklah kunjung menipis.

"KAA-SAN"

Air mata mengalir deras dari blue sapphire itu mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya untuk meraih dan memeluk sosok sang ibunda tercinta. Namun sosok wanita itu mulai memudar dan menjauh ke dalam kegelapan dengan senyum tulus yang terpatri wajahnya.

"KAA-SAN... Jangan tinggalkan Naru lagi!"

Brukh!

Naruto terjatuh, tanpa bisa menggapai sosok ibunda tercinta yang telah pergi ditelan kegelapan. Air mata mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya menghiasi wajah murung sang pemuda. Rasa sakit itu kembali terulang...

Rasa sakit atas kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang... Naruto pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk menghentikan penyerangan terhadap klannya. Andai ia bisa kembali kemasa lalu... Pasti dirinya akan bisa melindungi Ayah dan Ibunya dari para makhluk supernatural yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Dan andai saja ia memiliki kekuatan untuk memutar balikan waktu... Ia akan menghentikan Great War dengan cara APA'PUN! Agar cikal bakal dari semua kesedihan dunia ini, hancur sebelum semua terjadi.

"Great War... Ya itu memang benar! Semua dimulai dari perang itu." Naruto bangkit, ekspresi wajahnya mulai menggelap dengan poni rambut yang menutupi sepasang iris birunya. "Great War... Ya ya ya... Memang semua ini dimulai dari hal itu"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Entah mengapa suara tawa yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu sangat menakutkan ditambah dengan tempat gelap itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah dataran luas yang dipenuhi oleh sambaran petir.

"Aku tahu... Ya sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Tiba-tiba aura kegelapan dan merah pekat menguar dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Kedua Aura tersebut terus dan terus mengalir bagaikan sebuh air sungai yang tak ada habisnya.

Grooaarrrr!

Dari gumpalan raksasa aura kegelapan dan merah itu terdengar suara auman yang sangat keras hingga terjadi angin badai akibat auman itu.

"Hahahaha ini memang takdirku... Ya ini memang takdirku seperti yang di ucapkan oleh malaikat waktu itu. Bahwa aku adalah..." sepasang sayap raksasa berwarna merah membentang luas, sepuluh ekor hitam berbentuk sabit itu melambai-lambai sesuka hati. Satu mata besar berbentuk Rinnegan spesial menyala menakutkan dalam siluet sebuah makhluk raksasa yang berdiri dengan empat kaki dan dua sayap yang membentang gagah.

"... Sang Eksekutor"

.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

Seorang gadis bertubuh loli membuka pintu kamar mewah bernuasa dark blue itu, mata birunya menerawang ke depan mengamati sesosok pria yang terbaring lemar di kasur king size sewarna gading. Tanpa ragu dan malu gadis imut itu melangkah maju mendekati kasur tersebut.

Sesampainya di pinggir ranjang tempat pria itu berbaring, gadis pemilik rambut kuning cerah yang selalu tertutup topi penyihir itu menaruh nampan yang berisi air dan handuk di meja. Iris biru gelap gadis itu menatap sayu wajah polos berhiaskan tiga pasang guratan kembar di pipi pria yang tengah tertidur pulas tersebut. Dengan gerakan lembut... Tangan seputih susu milik gadis loli bernama Le Fay itu membelai penuh kasih sayang rambut pria yang masih berbaring tersebut.

"Halo Naruto Onii-sama~ Bagaimana kabarmu?" gadis itu menyapa walaupun tahu bahwa, pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu tidak akan menjawabnya. "Apa Onii-sama tahu? Onii-sama telah koma selama satu minggu. " Le Fay tersenyum sedih sembari mengelap wajah Naruto dengan handuk basah yang telah ia peras sebelumnya.

"Umm... Onii-sama, kapan kamu akan siuman? Andai onii-sama tahu... Le Fay dan yang lain sangat merindukanmu." Masih setia gadis keturunan Pendragon itu kembali mengelus rambut Naruto sepenuh hati.

"Le Fay sangat menyayangi Onii-sama..." Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis cantik itu. "Jadi cepatlah siuman! Le fay rindu dengan senyuman Oni-sama. Le fay ingin berlatih lagi dengan Onii-sama." dan berubah menjadi deras. Air mata kesedihan dari Le Fay Pendragon benar-benar telah tumpah. Rasa rindunya kepada pria yang masih belum siuman itu begitu tebal.

Ya... Le Fay mengakui itu rindunya kepada Naruto begitu tebal! Walaupun pria yang ia sebut Onii-sama itu bukanlah kakak kandungnya, tetapi entah mengapa hatinya sangat merindukan senyum menyejukkan milik Naruto

"Aku ingin Onii-sama mencubit pipiku dan mengacak-acak rambutku lagi, seperti dulu." dalam tangisanya Le Fay mendekap erat tubuh Naruto... Dirinya fikir mungkin dengan memeluk pemuda itu rindu dalam hatinya dapat sedikit terobati.

Suasana yang menyentuh itu membuat Le Fay terbawa dalam dunia penuh kerinduan sampai dirinya tak menyadari bahwa jari tangan pemuda bernama Naruto itu sedikit bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Scean Break XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Ombak kuat menerpa pantai menyapu butiran-butiran pasir, seraya membawanya kembali ke laut. Angin kencang bertiup kuat menggoyangkan pohon-pohon kelapa hingga ada beberapa yang tumbang. Langit siang yang seharusnya cerah kini di penuhi awan gelap yang menyambarkan petir dan halilintar. Tapi... Ada sesuatu yang aneh! Seharusnya pada cuaca seburuk ini udara terasa sangat dingin namun sekarang, udara di tempat itu malah terasa sangat lembab.

Di tempat itu seperti ada sebuah gesekan energi yang menyebabkan terjadinya kelembaban udara, dan badai yang memang seharusnya tidak terjadi, karena sekarang bukanlah musih penghujan.

Masih di area pantai tersebut, tepatnya di tempat yang memiliki kelembaban dan badai yang paling tinggi. Percikan-percikan listrik muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Yang mulanya hanya percikan listrik kecil lama-kelamaan membesar disetiap detiknya. Listrik itu terus dan terus membesar membentuk sebuah lingkaran listrik raksasa yang terkonsentrasi.

Bztt... Bzztttt... Bzttttt~

Blaaaar!

Tanpa tanda-tanda yang jelas, dari langit melesat turun, dalam kecepatan cahaya petir yang menyambar lingkaran listrik terkonsentrasi tersebut. Ledakan hebat menggelegar memekikan telinga, menghancurkan tanah dan menciptakan kawah pada pantai yang lumayan besar.

Asap debu kecoklatan berterbangan ke sana-sini, tertiup oleh angin kencang yang kini mulai melemah. Setelah asap debu tersebut mulai mereda, di pusat kawah itu sudah tidak ada lagi lingkaran listrik. Melainkan hanya ada tiga orang yang berdiri tegak dengan jubah biru tua yang menutupi seluruh tubuh tiga orang tersebut. Hanya bentuk topeng yang membedakan kelima sosok itu.

"Eye patch... Apakah benar ini tempatnya?" dari suaranya dapat dipastikan kalau orang yang menggunakan topeng naga itu adalah pria.

"Hn, benar ini adalah tempat orang itu berada." jawab pria yang menggunakan topeng tak berwajah hanya saja memiliki satu lubang pada mata kirinya.

"Skull..."

"Ha'i... Dragon." suara lembut nan feminim terlantun merdu dari wanita bertopeng tengkorak yang men'iya'kan perintah dari pria bernama Dragon.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, lenganya ia bawa sampai setinggi dada. Dengan sedikit mantra aneh yang terlantun dari bibirnya... Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di telapak tangan gadis itu. "Aktif!"

Bzttttt!

Lingkaran sihir itu dengan cepat membesar dan terus membesar hingga menyelubungi tempat tersebut hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Pulau ini nol kehidupan Dragon."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu ayo kita bermalam di sini, dan menyusun strategi." tangan kiri yang digenggam pria bernama Dragon itu memancarkan aura hijau lemah saat sang empu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Karena besok kita akan meng'eliminasi, target utama!"

[Boost!]

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Scean Break XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.Angin senja berhembus agak kencang membuat surai emas bergaya twin tail itu melambai-lambai anggun mengikuti arah hembusan angin. Mata biru cerah milik sang gadis menatap kosong lurus ke depan, mengamati sang mentari yang beberapa saat lagi akan tergantikan oleh sang rembulan. Gadis bernama Naruko itu tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan, Sampai-sampai dirinya yang notabene adalah perwujudan dari [Makkura] keluar dari tubuh sang inang yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri, sejak deklarasi perang satu minggu yang lalu.

"Makkura." Naruko tetap diam tak berniat menanggapi sebuah suara datar yang tiba-tiba ia dengar dari arah belakang. "Kenapa kau keluar dari tubuh Naruto?" Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya santai, kedua lengannya ia bawa ke atas dan dilipatkannya di bawah dada. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Ophis."

Gadis mungil bernama Ophis itu berjalan ke depan, untuk mensejajarkan posisi tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuh 'berisi' milik Naruko. Safir kusam itu bertemu. dengan violet datar tak beremosi, tetapi andai saja ada makhluk yang melintasi area itu pasti mereka dapat merasakan aura dominasi yang menguar dari kedua tubuh gadis yang masih bertukar pandang tersebut. "Bukan urusanku? Jangan bercanda Naruko... Aku adalah Ga_"

"Gadis apa hah? Apa kau fikir aku bodoh dan tidak mengetahui apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Jangan bodoh, Ophis! Walaupun kau adalah satu dari dua Dewa Naga yang tertulis dalam Alkitab. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tujuanmu terlaksana!"

"Cih, dasar gadis bodoh. Kalau begitu, Ayo... Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas bersandang dengan Naruto..." Dragon Power meledak dahsyat dari tubuh Ophis, meremukan tanah dan batu yang menjadi pijakan sang Ourobor Dragon secara kontan. "Lagi pula aku juga ingin tahu sampai dimana kekuatanmu... Otsutsuki Naruko!" Gadis bernama lengkap Otsutsuki Naruko itu melompat ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak aman dari Dragon Power yang berada di sekitar tubuh Ophis.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan mu, Ophis." Seringai bengis terpatri di bibir gadis pirang itu, dan detik berikutnya mata biru indah milik Naruko berputar kencang, merubah bentuk dan warnanya menjadi [Mangekyou Sharingan : Cakutou Tomoe] diiringi aura emas bak api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan delapan bola hitam [Godou Dama] yang melayang bebas di belakang tubuh sang Makkura.

"Senjutsu : Rikudou Sennin. Bukankah ini mode paling rendah yang kau milik? Apakah kau mencoba menghinaku Naruko?" Naruto menyeringai senang, dua dari delapan Godou Dama melayang ke depan dan merubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah pedang besar berbentuk DNA. "Maaf saja Ophis. Tapi dengan Nonoboku no Tsurugi dan Sage of Six Path mode, aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu."

"Hahahahaha, kau terlalu meremehkanku Naruko! Pantas saja Sang-Ayah mengatakan kalau kau adalah simbol dari kearoganan dan kebencian" tukas Ophis tak kalah sengit.

"Ufufufu jadi kau masih ingat yang Sang-Ayah katakan? Ironi... Ironi. Bahkan jika kau dan aku bertempur dengan kekuatan maksimal, niscaya tujuh dimensi akan berguncang dan langit'pun akan runtuh." Ophis tersenyum masam menanggapi perkataan Naruko. Mungkin ini memang dibutuhkan agar gadis di hadapannya sadar diri dan kembali dalam jalan yang telah di tentukan.

"Mari kita mulai"

BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continue...

A/N: Halo Minna-san~ ini El... Wah cukup lama ya kita tak jumpa? #dijejekreaders. Ok maaf sebelumnya karena baru bisa update. Sejujurnya saya ingin sekali mengupdate fic ini dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi karena kesibukan Real World yang membuat saya sangat sangat dibuat kewalah... jadinya ya gini deh hahaha.

Ok mungkin kalian heran kenapa fic ini berganti judul dari The Devil Ninja Shadow. Menjadi The DxD. Tapi yakinlah ini bukan karena saya tidak konsisten tetapi karena judul asli fic ini adalah The DxD sejak pertama saya membuatnya dan jangan heran ya. Kalau kedepannya plot pada fic ini melenceng jauh dari dugaan kalian semua hahahaha sepertinya saya ketularan Ishida Sui! Mangaka dari Tokyo Ghoul dan Tokyo Ghoul : re. Mangaka yang suka misteri dan tukang ngetroll :v

Ok untuk para reviewers dan yang PM, maaf saya belum membalasnya tapi saya sudah membacanya ko ^_^ dan mulai dari chapter ini... Saya akan membalas semua PM Dan Review yang kalian berikan jadi? Jangan sungkan untuk mererivew! :v

Lastly... Review? Come to Onii-chan!

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	16. Cross Fire : Lentera Padam

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral(Ecchi) Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 16 - Cross Fire : Lentera Padam

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Scean Break XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Blaaaaaarrrr!

Ledakan dahsyat bercampur sambaran halilintar dan api mewarnai langit malam tak berbintang di sekitar perairan laut merah.

Kobaran aura bak api emas itu masih senantiasa menyelimuti tubuh gadis cantik penjelmaan dari Makkura yang saat ini melayang bebas diudara, membelah kegelapan dengan cahaya emas indahnya. Tangan kanan gadis itu menggenggam Nonoboku no Tsurugi kuat-kuat seraya mengarahkan ujung pedang berbentuk DNA itu fokus ke depan. "Ophis... Sampai kapan kau mau bertempur denganku?"

Flash!

Blarrr!

"Sampai kau sadar Naruko!" Tembakan aura ungu berkekuatan pemusnah tinggi yang dilontarkan oleh Ophis ditangkis dengan mudah, oleh Naruko.

"Cih dasar keras kepala!" Satu telapak tangan Naruko teracung kedepan, detik berikutnya partikel energi merah, putih, dan biru berkumpul ditelpak tangannya menjadi sebuah bola energi hitam berkonsentrasi tinggi. "Bijuu Dama!" boom energi penghancur itu ditembakan dalam kecepatan penuh untuk membalas serangan dari Ophis.

"Membosankan." Aura hitam keunguan meledak dahsyat dari tubuh loli sang Ouroboros Dragon. Aura itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai Bijuu Dama yang ditembakan Naruko terpental jauh ke atas, menembus angkasa dan meledak di perbatasan Atmosfir tingkat tiga. Tapi baru saja ledakan aura dragon itu sirna, mata merah berpola bintang enam, menatap tajam iris violet kusam milik Ophis.

Naruko telah berada di hadapan Ophis. Dan lansung menusukan Nonoboku no Tsurugi tepat diperut Ophis.

Jleeb!

"Ukh.." Gadis loli itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, rasa sakit nostalgia kembali terasa pada tubuh mungilnya. Entah mengapa padahal pedang itu juga telah menusuknya beberapa kali tapi baru pada tusukan ini Ophis, merasakan sakit seperti sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Dragon Slayer.

Duakh!

Dengan tendangan kaki kiri Naruko menghantam wajah Ophis, mengakibatkan gadis itu terpental jauh ke bawah, namun Ophis masih mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sehingga ia masih bisa melayang di udara.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Violet kusam itu terbelalak lebar, bibir tipis merah mudanya menampik kenyataan yang saat ini disampaikan oleh matanya. Melihat ekspreri di wajah Ophis, Naruko menyeringai lebar. "Hooo, jadi kau baru sadar ya? Ckckck sungguh disayangkan. Ternyata Dewa Naga sepertimu dapat di kelabuhi hanya dengan Henge no Jutsu."

Boft~.

Angin malam berhembus tenang, meniup asap putih yang menyelimuti pedang berbentuk DNA di dalam genggaman Naruko, "Demon-king sword,Gram.!?" Ophis semakin syok ketika melihat pedang dalam genggaman Naruto bukanlah Nonoboku no Tsurugi, melaikan pedang iblir pembunuh naga tingkat tinggi, setelah Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi dan Ascalon. 'Ck. Sial.' Oleh karena itu hal canggung tentang Godou Dama yang semestinya hanya delapan buah, kini menjadi sepuluh. Persis seperti awal di aktifkannya Senjutsu Rikudou karena dua buah Godou Dama dipakai menjadi pedang DNA.

"Ufufufufu... Bagaimana? Haruskah kita akhiri pertempuran ini dengan jalan damai atau..." Naruko menjilat bibirnya sadis sebelum mengulum jari telunjuknya penuh nafsu. "... Jalan kekerasan, Hm?"

"Cih, kau terlalu meremehkanku Otsutsuki Naruko! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan bersungguh-sungguh."

Blaaaaarrr!

Naruko kembali menyeringai, melihat ledakan aura Naga yang terpancar dahsyat dari tubuh Ophis. Ini adalah moment yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruko. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk merasakan sensasi pertempuran yang dapat membuat daranya panas bergolak. Sensasi menyenangkan dan rasa manis pertempuran yang sejak lama ingin ia rasakan kembali. Tentunya dengan tubuhnya sendiri!

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruko bergairah, apa lagi bisa langsung merasakan pertarungan hebat yang akan membuat dirinya merasakan sebuah sensasi rasa penuh harmony!

"Essential!" Gadis penjelmaan dari Makkura itu langsung melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya! Menutup jarak antara dirinya dan sang dewa naga, tanpa memperdulikan aura naga yang masih membara menyelimuti tubuh Ophis.

"Dai Rasenringu!" Bola energi hitam berhiaskan dua buah cincin putih tercipta ditangan kiri, sang Makkura. Bola energi berkekuatan penghancur tinggi itu menggilas dengan kuat, lapisan aura naga terluar yang menyelimuti Ophis.

Duarrrrrr!

Efek dari [Dai Rasenringu] mengakibatkan ledakan hebat. Tetapi Naruko yakin, bahwa Ophis tidak akan kalah hanya karna serangannya.

Seling sepersekian detik Naruko kembali menyeringai, karena dari asap ledakan itu terlihat seorang gadis muda dengan tubuh aduhai~ yang terbang dengan sepasang sayap naga ungu kehitaman. "Ufufufu... Akhirnya kau memakai wujud itu, Ophis!"

Iris violet memandang datar lurus ke depan, rambut hitamnya melambai tertiup hembusan angin. Kini... Ophis terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya! Sekarang... Penjelmaan Ouroboros Dragon bukanlah seorang gadis loli imut nan menggemaskan. Melaikan seorang Bishojou-sama menawan dengan tubuh yang tak kalah dengan Himeijima Akeno. "Kau yang memaksaku menggunakan tubuh ini... Jadi bersiaplah menanggung konsekuensinya."

Flash!

Trang!

Sabit raksasa berbenturan dengan pedang raja iblis Gram. Menimbulkan dentuman logam hingga menghasilkan bunga api yang menakjubkan.

"Athena's Schyl? Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki [Naga Pemakan Baja] sang dewa ibu, tapi..." sepasang tanduk tumbuh dari tengkorak kepala Naruko, diikuti dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang berputar kencang merubah dirinya menjadi Rinnegan Istimewa. "Kau tak'kan bisa mengalahkanku Ophis!"

Kedua makhluk supernatural itu melesat, saling menutup jarak untuk berhadapan. Ophis menebaskan sabit hitamnya horizontal mencoba untuk menebas tangan kiri Naruko. Namun sebuah Godou Dama merubah bentuknya menjadi tameng besar yang mem-blok serangan Ophis, secara mutlak. Menyadari serangannya gagal Ophis terbang ke atas, menghindari tebasan yang tengah dilancarkan oleh Naruko.

Trank!

Sabit dan pedang kembali bertemu, percikan bunga api mewarnai langit malam yang menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran antara dua makhluk superior. Kilatan cahaya terjadi di sana-sini. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah atau'pun menyerah! Hanya hawa pertarungan sengit dan sifat dominasi yang mewarnai pertempuran tersebut.

"Hohoho, nampaknya aku mengganggu pertarungan kalian." Naruko dan Ophis memalingkan direksi pandangan mereka tanpa melepas pedang dan sabil yang masih saling beradu.

"Oh... Ada apa sampai-sampai pemimpin golongan pahlawan, dan wakilnya datang menggangu pertarungan kami?" Ucap Ophis serkatis. Cao Cao diam tak menanggapi hanya senyum mistrius yang dipamerkan oleh pria pemilik True Longinus tersebut.

"Aku hanya sekedar mengawasi."

Ophis memicingkan matanya tajam. Tidak mungkin kedatangan orang itu hanya sekedar mengawasi pasti ada maksud tersembunyi dari senyum misteriusnya. "Jadi..." Cao Cao yang sedari tadi hanya mengetuk-ngetuk tombak di pundaknya langsung membuat posisi bertepur. "Ayo! kita mulai permainannya!"

[True Longinus : Blance Breaker!]

[Dimensiont Lost : Blance Breaker!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
XXXXXX Scean Break XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! oi! Kuroka, bukankah ini berlebihan?" Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah, ketika lengan kirinya di himpit oleh dua buah gundukan lemak kenyal milik si kucing hitam, Kuroka.

"Mou~ kau jahat sekali nyaa~ bukankah ini wajar? Sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan." Lagi-lagi sang Lucifer muda menghela nafas pasrah atas tindakan abnormal Kuroko.

Sebenarnya Vali mengajak Kuroka keluar hanya untuk mencari udara segar sekaligus memantau kota Kuoh di malam hari. Tapi selalu saja kenyataan tidak semulus harapan yang membuat dirinya terpenjara dalam situasi penuh godaan dari si kucing hitam.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi... Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah Cafe. Menjadi buah tontonan para pelanggan yang menyaksikan 'kemesraan' mereka berdua.

'Kalau jadinya seperti ini lebih baik aku mengajak... Ah sudahlah.' Lagi-lagi Vali memaksa otaknya agar tidak menyesali kesialannya. Tadinya sih... Pemuda keturunan Raja Iblis Lucifer itu memang ingin keluar bersama Arthur, tapi baru saja ia hendak mengajak Arthur. Ternyata sang tuan tampan sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Maid keluarga Pendragon atau lebih tepanya Maid pribadi sang tuan tampan yang datang jauh-jauh dari Inggris.

"Vali buka mulutmu." Tanpa sadar, Vali yang masih berkutat dalam dunia kesialan mematuhi perintah Kuroka untuk membuka mulutnya. "Katakan 'Aaam'."

"Aaam." Kuroka menyuapi Vali, dengan cepat Kuroka mencabut sendok yang tadi berada di mulut Vali dan menjilatnya sensual.

"Hmmm~ Anak pintar." Kuroka mengelus puncak kepala silver sang Lucifer dan itu membuat Vali kembali sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan olehnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Vali malu bukan kepalang sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah padam. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah penuh gairah bertarung milik Vali yang memerah menahan malu.

"Hehehe ternyata Hakuryuuko-sama bisa merona, nyaa~."

"U-urusai! Kucing nakal! A-aku tidak seperti yang kau ucapkan!" Kuroka kembali tertawa puas melihat reaksi dari pemuda Silver di hadapanya.

Oh yeah!

Akhirnya Kuroka bisa melihat Vali merona dan sifat Tsundere yang jarang sekali keluar. "hehehe Gomen Gomen."

"Ukh~ aku akan membagi dua Oppai mu itu kalau kau berani menggodaku lagi. Paham?" Vali mengucapkan itu masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Mou~ jahat sekali nyaa~ apa oppai Onee-sama ini terlalu besar untukmu vali? Atau jangan-jangan... Kau adalah seorang lolicon?" Vali menjambak rambutnya frustasi sedangkan Kuroka kembali tertawa jahat merayakan keberhasilannya dalam menggoda sang Lucifer muda.

Kuroka straik again!

"Huh! A-aku bukan lolicon!" Bentak Vali sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nyahahaha dasar Tsundere!" Dan tanpa memperdulikan situasi di sekitar, Kuroka membenampakan wajah cucu sang Putra Bintang Fajar penuh kasih sayang di belahan payudaranya. "Gomennasai Naga kecil."

[Huee~ terkutuk kau Kucing hitam!] Sedangkan Albion menangis nista dalam jiwa sang inang karena mendapat julukan aneh dari Kuroka.

"Ku-kuroka lepaskan! A-aku tidak bisa bernafas." Kuroka kembali tertawa tanpa menanggapi permintaan Vali. Bagi dirinya tingkah gugup Vali merupakan hal paling jarang terjadi atau mungkin tidak mungkin terjadi, karena manusia setengah iblis itu hanya terobsesi dengan pertarungan, pertarungan dan pertarungan! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Namun dibalik itu semua Kuroka tahu satu hal pasti, tentang kebenaran sang Hakuryuuko yang tergila-gila pada pertempuran. Semua itu Vali lakukan hanya untuk mencari kekuatan! Semakin sering dia melawan orang-orang kuat, semakin kuat pula dirinya dan dengan itu tujuan sejatinya akan cepat tercapai, yaitu: membalaskan dendam atas kematian orang tuanya kepada kakeknya sendiri. Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Drttt... Drttt...

Merasa ada benda yang bergetar di kantung celana Jeans hitamnya, Kuroka melepaskan pelukan pada Vali dan merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebuah Smart phone.

"Moshi moshi"

'Gawat! Kuroka Onee-sama'

"Ada apa Le fay?"

'Ophis Ojou-sama dan Naruko-chan sedang bertempur!'

Brak!

"Apa!?" Vali dibuat sweatdrop dengan tingkah Kuroka yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja. Sedangkan semua mata pelanggan Cafe itu tertuju kepada sang kucing hitam menatap kelakuan Kuroka dengan tatapan horor.

'Tolong sampaikan kepada Vali Onii-sama agar menuju kesana. Aku akan mengirimkan titik kordinat pertempuran mereka.'

"Baiklah terimakasih infonya."

Tut~ tut~ tut~

Kuroka langsung mengakhiri panggilan Le Fay. Detik berikutnya raut serius tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Vali Ojou-sama bertempur dengan Naruko."

'Jadi ini aura dahsyat yang sedari tadi ku rasakan?' Batin Vali. Jujur saja... Sebenarnya Vali memang telah merasakan Aura pertempuran dahsyat sejak dirinya tiba di Cafe ini akan tetapi aura itu tidak dapat ia kenali, mungkin karena jarak yang sangat jauh.

[Vali, kita harus menghentikan mereka bila tidak akan ada bencana serius yang terjadi.]

'Itu memang tujuanku Albion."

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi Kuroka." Dan kedua anggota dari team Awakening Dragon itu, bergegas pergi menuju titik kordinat pertempuran Ouroboros Dragon dan Makkura yang telah dikonfirmasi oleh Le Fay.

"Nampaknya kalian sedang terburu-buru." Vali dan Kuroka menghentikan langkahnya ketika dua orang berjubah biru menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang kalian berdua inginkan tapi menyingkirlah dari jalanku!" Tegas Vali sembari menyiapkan lingkaran sihir putih yang siap menembakan matrial sihir. Vali tahu bahwa tindakannya ini mungkin akan di ketahui oleh para pasukan tiga fraksi yang menjaga kota. Tapi walaupun begitu Vali juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan kedua orang berjubah biru itu karena ia merasakan aura kekuatan tinggi yang siap dilepaskan kapan saja dari makhluk di hadapanya.

"Ck, sombong sekali kau, Hakuryuuko." Pria bertopeng hitam yang menampakan satu lubang mata itu maju ke depan sembari mencabut katana hitam dari balik punggungnya. "Mungkin aku harus memberimu pelajaran agar kau tidak bisa lagi menyombongkan dirimu itu, dattebasa."

Flash!

Trank!

Dalam kecepatan kasat mata pria bertopeng itu telah menebaskan pedangnya. Namun serangan itu dapat ditahan oleh Vali dengan lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

"Huah. Ternyata kehebatanmu bukan hanya rumor belaka, dattebasa. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?" Pria bertopeng itu memutar tombol kecil pada gagang katana-nya. "Pedang Gravitasi! Tambah beban menjadi 100 ton!"

Krak!

Muncul retakan pada lingkaran sihir pertahanan milik Vali, diikuti dengan aspal jalan yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Blaar!

Vali melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak aman dari daya penghancur tebasan musuhnya. 'Ini akan memakan waktu jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh.'

[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker!]

Cahaya putih membanjiri seluruh area menyilaukan setiap mata yang menatapnya. Detik berikutnya Vali telah terbungkus armor putih khas Hakuryuuko.

"Wow! Jadi kau mulai bersungguh sungguh ya? Senpai." Vali melesat menutup jarak antaranya dan pria bertopeng tersebut. Sebuah tinju terlapis dragon power tidak lupa dilancarkan oleh sang Lucifer muda.

Trank!

Tapi nampaknya serangan Vali dapat di patahkan oleh pria bernama Eye Patch itu dengan mendatarkan pedangnya. "Kau benar-benar kuat Senpai! Tapi itu masih belum cukup." Pria bertopeng itu melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak aman.

"Cih, jangan sombong!" Vali mengarahkan tangannya ke depan tepat ke arah pria bertopeng yang menyebutnya senpai.

[Divide]

Pria itu agak limbung ke belakang akibat terkena kekuatan pembagi dua yang dilancarkan Vali. "Skull!"

"Frezing!" Gadis yang senantiasa berdiri di belakang Eye Patch menembakan matrial sihir biru bermaksud untuk membekukan lawannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu nyaa~." Kuroka yang sedari tadi diam juga maju ke depan menembakan matrial sihir api untuk mem-blok serangan.

Blaar!

Asap putih akibat ledakan dua element yang saling berlawanan itu membuat kabut tebal, menghalangi indra penglihatan dua kubu. "Skull ayo kita bersenang-senang, dattebasa!"

"Ha'i~ Bo-maksudku Eye Patch-kun~." Jawab Skull sembari menari-nari bahagia. Mendengar jawaban serta tingkah gaje partner-nya Eye Patch hanya dapat berkeringat jatuh. 'Dasar cewek gila.'

[Dimension Lost!]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat aneh berbentuk piring melaju kencang, menukik jatuh ke bawah dari langit menerobos udara. Pesawat itu menyala merah membara karena gesekan pada badan pesawat yang membentur dan terbakar oleh lapisan atmosfir langit Kyoto.

Blaaaarrr!

Dentuman hebat terjadi di sekitar pegunungan Kyoto. Pohon-pohon rindang yang menyelimuti hutan belantara itu porak-poranda akibat benturan keras pesawat ulang-aling yang menghantam tanah.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi jatuhnya kapal tersebut seorang wanita muda berparas cantik menatap datar dampak jatuhnya pesawat tersebut. Angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuat sembilan ekor oranye milik wanita cantik itu melambai-lambai anggun.

"Yasaka-sama, seluruh pasukan telah berkumpul." Seorang pria tegap berwajah garang bersimpuh hormat kepada wanita itu, menunggu konfirmasi perintah yang nampaknya memang telah di rencanakan oleh wanita bernama Yasaka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuubi no Yokou, penguasa tertinggi para Youkai di Kyoto.

"Bagaimana dengan Squad pengintai?"

"Menurut informasi terbaru, ada 5 orang mencurigakan berjubah hitam yang ke luar dari pesawat tersebut." Yasaka memicing matanya tajam. Iris merahnya kembali menelisik kepulan asap yang masih membumbung dari tempat jatuhnya pesawat tersebut.

"Yo Yasaka-san." Wanita penjelmaan Kyuubi no Yokou itu membalikan tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya kembali melunak saat berpapasan dengan Gubernur Malaikat jatuh yang baru saja tiba di tempat tersebut.

"Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan? Ketika kau berkunjung kemari untuk meneliti rahasia segel pelindung [Bintang Enam] yang di pasang The Devil Ninja Shadow beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

Segel pelindung [Bintang Enam] adalah variasi dari [Fuin Jutsu] tipe pelindung khas Clan Arashikage, yang menyelimuti kota Kyoto dengan menanamkan 6 [Fuin] berbeda yang saling terkoneksi pada enam kuil di seluruh penjuru Kyoto. Segel berir itu memiliki beberapa keunggulan diantaranya: adalah mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk yang membawa energi spiritual asing. Melingkupi seluruh Kyoto dari mulai daratan, perairan, bawah tanah bahkan udara.

Dengan jangkauan super besar milik berir tersebut seluruh aktifitas dapat terdeteksi walaupun aktifitas itu berada di langit Kyoto.

"Yah... Aku memang tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, untuk tidak kagum dengan segel yang [Tangan Kiri Lucifer] tanamkan di wilayah kekuasaanmu. Bocah itu... Sungguh mengagumkan! Pantas saja pada zaman dahulu Clan Arashikage sulit untuk di takhlukan. Walau'pun sangat disayangkan karena faktanya... Bocah Arashikage terakhir itu menjadi buronan SS-Rank [Aliansi Tiga Fraksi]."

Sudah bukan rahasia publik lagi bahwa pencetus penanaman segel berir di Kyoto adalah Naruto Uzumaki Arashikaze. Pemuda yang di juluki [Tangan Kiri Lucifer] atau [The Devil Ninja Shadow] itu adalah pemuda yang berjasa besar pada hubungan Diplomasi antara Iblis dan Youkai. Walaupun sekarang pemuda itu adalah anggota dari team paling dicari oleh [Aliansi Tiga Fraksi].

[Awakening Dragon] Team berbahaya dengan peringkat SSS-Rank beranggotakan para buronan SS-Rank.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakan hal ini nanti saja Azazel, setelah memastikan siapa tamu kecil kita."

"Aku juga setuju denganmu Yasaka-san." Kemudian Yasaka dan Azazel berjalan mendatangi tempat 'tamu kecil' yang di katakan Kyuubi no Yokou tersebut. Di ikuti ratusan pasukan Youkai yang berjalan di belakang sang pengusa Kyoto dan Gubernur Malaikat jatuh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Odama Rasengan!" Bola cakra super besar milik salah satu pria berjubah hitam itu menggilas sekumpulan pasukan Youkai yang telah terlebih dahulu diperintahkan untuk mengepung tempat jatuhnya pesawat ulang-aling tersebut. "Hei! Jangan terlalu berlebihan, baka!."

"Hehehe maaf Absolute Satan. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Jawab polos pria bernama Rikudou yang baru saja mendarat di tanah.

"Yare yare. Kalian selalu saja berisik."

"Diam kau Malaikat jadi-jadian!" Bentak kedua pria bernama Rikudou dan Absolute Satan.

"Hahaha kalian benar-benar akrab ya?" Dari balik tubuh ketiga pemuda yang masih berdebat itu muncul seorang pria yang terbungkus Armor-Suit putih bersih dengan sepasang pedang yang bertengger manis di pinggang.

"Heeee! Ada kaleng berbicara?"

Twitch

"Ralat-Itu bukan kaleng tapi tong sampah."

Twitch

"Kalian berdua salah baka! Itu adalah patung dari besi." kedua pemuda itu saling mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan dari pria bernama Absolute Satan.

"Gez... Kalian membuatku kesaaal! Ini adalah Mx-01 Armor-suit paling canggih di duniaku! " Bukannya melerai pria itu malah menambahan kekacauan yang ada.

"Semuanya berkumpul, dan bentuk formasi bertempur."

"Ha'i Taicho!" Keempat pemuda itu membuat formasi empat arah saling memunggungi atas perintah dari seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah, dengan tiga pasang garis halus yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Keluarlah aku tahu kalian sudah mengepung kami!" Bila diperhatikan hanya pria dengan inisial Taicho itu yang tidak menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng dan wajahnya'pun sangat identik dengan Naruto Uzumaki sang Eksekutor. Sedangkan keempat pemuda lainnya menutupi wajah mereka dengan topeng dan jubah hitam.

"Konbanwa Naruto... Lama kita tak bertemu." Salam Azazel yang telah bersiap dengan Sacred Gear buatanya.

"Semua menyebar! hati-hati kita akan berhadapan dengan Teroris SS-Rank!" Perintah Yasaka kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continue. . . .

Next Chapter - Samael.


	17. Samael

Password System Successfully Enabled.

Welcome To Arashikage Clan Labs.

Bezzzttt!

Suara mekanik bergema di ikuti bergesernya pintu baja yang memisahkan antara ruangan tersembunyi dengan koridor bawah tanah di aparterment Kiba yuuto. Akeno dan Kiba yang sebelumnya berada di rumah sakit Underworld kini telah berada di Aparterment Kiba.

Sebenarnya Kiba mengajak Akeno bukan tanpa alasan karena memang ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Hime Miko tersebut.

"Akeno-san." Akeno menoleh, raut wajah Kohai-nya itu terlihat agak pucat.

"Ada apa Yuuto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah kau masih bisa menggunakan ilmu penyegelan Hime Miko klan Himeijima?" Akeno membawa jari telunjuknya ke atas dan menaruhnya pada salah satu pipinya, membuat pose berfikir sejenak.

"Rasanya aku masih bisa. Lagi pula aku juga masih mengingat formula Hand Seal untuk menggunakan KI."

"Ah bagus kalau begitu. Jadi aku bisa memintaimu tolong untuk menyegel gerbang itu." Tanpa sadar keduanya telah berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Gerbang itu berbentuk seperti gerbang pada umumnya hanya saja ukiran-ukiran aneh yang terpahat pada gerbang itu nampak memancarkan aura mistis.

Pada bagian kiri terukir simbol bulan sabit, sedangkan bagian kanan dari gerbang itu terukir simbol matahari berpijar.

"Tunggu dulu bukanya tadi kita berada di lab Naruto? Kenapa tiba-tiba kita berada disini?"

Kiba menghela nafas sejenak. Nampaknya Akeno tidak menyadari bahwa pintu masuk lab tadi adalah pintu masuk antar dimensi yang saling terhubung dan dapat berubah-ubah jika Kiba menekan tombol Switch perpindahan. "Hehe maafkan aku yang lupa memberitahumu, tadi sebelum masuk aku mengubah fungsi pintu lab menjadi portal dimensi."

Akeno mengangguk, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu paham dengan penjelasan Kiba. Untuk sekarang Akeno harus mengabaikan keingintahuanya tentang portal dimensi apa tadi? Karena ia lebih tertarik dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik gerbang kuno di hadapanya. "Wakatta. tapi sebelum aku menyegel gerbang itu bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang tersembunyi di balik gerbang itu?"

Kiba menganggu, ia membuat lingkaran sihir khas Gremory di telapak tanganya, kemudian dengan dorongan kuat Kiba menekan simbol Rinnegan pada bagian tengah gerbang tersebut.

Bum!

Bunyi bedebum mengiringi terbukanya gerbang tersebut. Efek obor terbakar api yang menerangi lorong dibalik gerbang itu menjadikan kesan mistis bertambah hebat.

"I-inikan?!" Iris violet itu tidak bisa untuk tidak melebar. Detak jantung pada dada kiri Akeno berdetak sangat kencang ketika iris violetnya yang melebar menyaksikan sesuatu yang berada di balik gerbang tersebut.

"A-ada apa Akeno-san?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Nada khawatir Kiba membawa kembali gadis cantik itu dari rasa takut yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis, membasahi tengkuk gadis itu. Sebuat tanda dimana rasa takut plus syok bersatu untuk menggrayangi hati sang Hime Miko.

Gedou Mazo.

Sebuah nama sederhana namun mengandung berjuta makna menakutkan bagi seorang Akeno Himeijima yang notabenenya adalah keturunan, Hime Miko. Histori yang mengisahkan kengerian patung raksasa berbentuk manusia yang memiliki sembilan mata itu telah diceritakan secara turun-menurun di keluarga Himeijima. Usut punya usut pendeta dari klan Himeijima dan ninja tersembunyi dari klan Arashikage, juga masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan pemilik patung raksasa tersebut, klan Otsutsuki.

"Dari siapa kau tahu keberadaan patung ini, Yuuto-kun?"

"Hmm, aku dan Buchou tidak sengaja menemukanya ketika menjelajahi lab Naruto."

Naruto Arashikage...

"Ah!" Akeno baru sadar akan sebuah fakta bahwa klan Otsutsuki pemilik Gedou Mazo adalah nenek moyang dari klan Arashikage. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo segera kita menyegel gerbang_"

Krak!

Krak!

Jrash!

Kiba dan Akeno dibuat syok! Ketika hendak berbalik dan menyegel gerbang rantai-rantai yang mengekang patung tersebut remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Boft!

"...?!..."

"K-kemana Gedou Mazo?" Kalimat itu keluar secara otomatis dari Kiba dan Akeno saat patung berbahaya yang beberapa detik lalu berada di hadapan mereka, kini hilang menyisakan kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichi Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral-Ecchi Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 17 - Samael : Lucifer Patah Hati.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ribuan langkah kaki bergema memenuhi area sekitar. Ratusan tentara Youkai bersiaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing mengantisipasi jika ada serangan dari kelima pemuda misterius yang baru saja jatuh dari langit dengan bantuan kapal aneh mereka.

Taicho. Pria berumur 21 yang mengenakan perlengkapan ANBU komplit dengan Tanto di punggung dan Syal merah yang melingkari lehernya itu mengisyaratkan agar keempat pemuda bahawahnya untuk diam. Tidak bergerak atau tidak menyerang seluruh pasukan yang mengepung. Ini di luar dugaan! Harusnya Team-nya mendarat di sekitar daerah perairan bukan di tengah hutan seperti sekarang.

"Serang!"

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksud kali-."Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan pria yang disebut Taicho itu. Yasaka memerintahkan seluruh pasukanya mulai menyerang target yang telah memasuki Kyoto tanpa seizinnya.

"Tch! Tidak ada pilihan lain." Taicho merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat mata kiri pria itu berputar kencang merubah bentuknya yang awal berwarna hitam onyx menjadi ungu pudar dengan tiga lingkaran yang mengitari pupil, khas Rinnegan. "Shinra Tensei!"

Blaaaaar!

Gelombang kejut kasat mata meledak, mengikis tanah dan menerbangkan pepohonan begitu pula dengan seluruh pasukan Youkai dalam radius dua puluh meter. Beruntung bagi keempat pemuda yang menjadi bawahan sang Taicho, andai mereka tak melompat tinggi ke udara pasti mereka juga terkena gelombang kekuatan mata Rinnegan. "Dia memang sangar!"

"Ya kau benar."

Tap Tap Tap Tap.

Ke empat pemuda itu mendarat kembali kini mereka berada tepat di inti kawah besar bersama sang pencipta kerusakan. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kalian! Tapi mengapa kalian menyerangku?"

Dua belas sayap hitam berkilau keluar dari balik punggung Azazel. Dalam sekali hentakan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu telah berada di hadapan kelima pemuda asing tersebut. "Yare yare. Kau terlalu berlebihan dan tidak melihat keadaan sekitarmu anak muda." Azazel mendarat. Down Spear Dragon dalam genggamanya ia masukan kembali dalam kantung jas. Bukan bermaksud meremehkan, tetapi Azazel tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapanya bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki sang buronan aliansi Tiga Fraksi. Jadi tidak ada keharusan baginya untuk bertarung dengan pemuda berkekuatan misterius tersebut.

"Apa tujuan kalian menerobos Kyoto melalu jalur udara?"

"Maaf atas hal itu. Tapi kami juga tidak tahu kenapa kami bisa mendarat di daerah kekuasaan kalian." Terjadi keheningan sejenak atas jawaban sang Taicho. Azazel diam karena memikirkan satu hal yang mungkinkan dirinya akan dianggap gila. Sedangkan Yasaka diam untuk mengamati tanda-tanda kebohongan dari ucapan pria itu. Meski nyatanya ia'pun tak mendapati sedikit'pun kebohongan dari kata-kata sang Taicho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang, agar kalian tidak merasa terancam." Pemuda itu berpaling untuk menuju pesawat mereka. "Rikudou, dan Absolute Satan atur kembali rute lompatan. Sedangkan Angel, dan Mx-01 periksa Energi mesin utama."

"Hei! Apakah kalian fikir, aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi setelah menghancurkan tempat ini!" Yasaka menembakan Api Kitsune dalam intensitas tinggi. Akan tetapi kelima pemuda itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Hahaha kau fikir api sekecil itu bisa melukai kami? Jangan bodoh!" Seringai licik merekah dari bibir tipis sang Kyuubi. Dirinya tidak sebodoh apa yang pemuda itu katakan, karena ia memang bukan mengincar para penyusup itu melainkan kendaraan mereka.

"Coba kita lihat, sekarang siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau kau pemuda tengik!"

Blaaaaarr!

Lima pasang mata pemuda itu membulat sempurna saat ledakan kuat membakar pesawat ulang-aling yang menjadi satu-satunya rumah plus kendaraan mereka. Keempat pemuda berjubah itu berlari kocar-kacir, kesana-kemari, jungkir balik tidak karuan, sedangkan seorang pemuda tersisa berpangkat Taicho hanya dapat menangis dalam bahagia(?) sembari merangkak menuju sang pelaku pembakaran(?).

"Woy cewek Kampret! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap harta terakhirku!" Tangis bak banjir bandang itu; mengiringi setiap kata demi-kata yang diucapkan si Taicho.

"Itu adalah akibat kalian membakar hutanku! Huh!"

"Tidak! Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak mengepung ku! Jadi ini salahmu! Baka Kitsune!"

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan wanita Blondie! Wanita selalu benar!"

"Tidak! Ini tetap salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salah kau!"

"Kau yang salah! Huh!"

Parahnya lagi wanita tercantik dikalangan Youkai Kyoto sekaligus pemimpin bangsa Youkai itu menanggapi tingkah abnormal pria aneh tersebut, tidak lupa dengan sifat Tsun Tsun-nya yang mewarnai tingkah gaje bin ajaib itu.

Azazel dan para pasukan Youkai dibuat sweatdroop maksimal atas tingkah kedua orang itu. Sampai-sampai keempat pemuda team dari si Taicho juga dibuat menganga lebar atas tingkah Tsun Tsun kapten mereka yang entah kerasukan setan apa? Padahal Kaptenya itu terkenal sebagai orang yang galak dan tegas!

Dan pada akhirnya rencana untuk menyergap penyusup malah berbalik 180 drajat dari semestinya.

""AMPUN~ DIJEEE~"" Serentak tanpa latihan, apa lagi komando khusus seluruh penontong berseru laknat tidak pada tempatnya(?) karena pertengkaran Abnormal pemimpin dua kubu yang akan terus berlangsung mungkin sampai, Haji Lulu*g menyebut USB dengan nama UPS. #SaveHajiLulu*g

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Vali Lucifer tidak pernah menyangka jika musuh di hadapanya akan sekuat ini. Baru kali ini ada orang yang dapat memaksanya hampir mengerahkan separuh kemampuan dari Sacred Gear kebanggaannya. Lazimnya hanya dengan sepertiga kekuatan, Vali mampu membuat musuh-musuhnya lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan medan pertarungan dengan hasil kekalahan mutlak!

Vali Lucifer bagaikan Raja dominasi yang berdiri pada puncak rantai makanan karena kukuatan dahsyat yang menjadi bakat alaminya sejak lahir sebagai keturunan Raja Iblis Lucifer terdahulu, telah memberi sifat dominasi yang mengalir dalam pembulu darahnya. Belum lagi dengan berkah sang Maha Pencipta yang menaungi darah manusianya bersifat panas sebagai Naga dominasi.

Eksistensi Vali bagaikan lelucon dalam cerita fiksi. Disamping manusia pemegang [Sacred Gear Longinus] dirinya juga mewarisi Demonic Power super dahsyat dari kakek dan ayahnya yang notabene adalah keturunan Sang Putra Bintang Fajar.

Namun... Kali ini Hakuryuuko terkuat itu dibuat terdesak oleh pemuda misterius yang selalu menyebutnya senpai. Entah mengapa sebutan 'Senpai' membuat Vali merasa kurang nyaman karena Vali dapat merasakan kekuatan mustahil yang masih ditekan hingga batas maksimal dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kurokaaa!"

Vali melesat cepat tegak lurus dari atas ke bawah. Rasa cemas menyeruak dari dalam hati menyebar ke sekujur tubuh dan menghantam otaknya agar bertindak, untuk menyelamatkan Kuroka yang terjatuh dari puncak salah satu gedung pencakar langit.

Grep!

'Dapat.' Berat tubuh Kuroka dan tekanan gaya gravitasi memaksa Vali ikut jatuh menghantam kerasnya aspal. Rasa lega menggantikan rasa cemas ketika tubuh mungil sang kucing hitam telah berada dalam dekapannya. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya tidak Vali hiraukan karena ia telah berhasil menyelamatkan Kuroka yang kini tengah pingsan.

Telapak tangan Lucifer muda itu terkepal erat ketika direksi pandanganya melihat banyak luka mema dan goresan di sekujur tubuh Kuroka. Dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang kekar, Vali mengusap lembut aliran darah segar di sudut bibir ranum milik Kuroka.

Vali marah! Marah karena kedua orang misterius itu telah menyakiti rekannya.

Vali benci! Benci terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat melindungi Kuroka.

Apa gunanya gelar Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang sejarah yang Vali sandang, jika nyatanya ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan gadis yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya dengan pelangi keceriaan?

Apa artinya nama Lucifer jika faktanya Vali tak mampu melindungi wanita yang ia sayangi? "Kuroka maafkan aku... Maafkan kesalahanku yang tak mampu melindungimu."

Kraaakk!

kraaaak!

Blaaaar!

Kekalahan Kuroka ternyata tidak sia-sia karena Kuroka juga mampu menumbangkan musuhnya. Dan dengan itu Dimensi ciptaan Skull gadis pemilik [Dimension Lost] hancur berkeping-keping dan memindahkan mereka ke hutan dipinggiran Kyoto.

"Kerja bagus Skull. Sekarang istirahatlah, sementara aku menjatuhkan Vali." Eye Patch berbisik merdu di telinga Skull atau tepatnya gadis cantik bersurai emas yang kini pingsan dalam dekapannya. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuh mungil gadis cantik itu di tempat yang menurutnya aman. Sebelum pergi Eye Patch menuliskan aksara-aksara aneh di sekitar tempat berbaringnya Skull. "Dark Doom!" detik berikutnya aksara-aksara aneh itu memuntahkan energi kegelapan dan bertransformasi menjadi kubah hitam pelindung.

Vali menyandarkan tubuh Kuroka disalah satu pohon besar. Tangan kekarnya menyibak untaian poni nakal yang menyembunyikan wajah cantik gadis tersebut. Senyum tulus Vali singgahkan di bibirnya sembari mengelus lembut pipi putih bak porselen sang gadis Nekomata.

"Tunggu aku sebentar, ok? Aku akan mengalahkan orang yang telah menyakitimu." Kecupan singkat Vali daratkan tepat di kening sang gadis. Kecupan itu penuh kasih sayang tanpa adanya nafsu semata.

Kecupan tulus sebagai sumpah sang Naga untuk selamanya melindungi sang putri Nekushou.

"Aku akan jujur dan mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu setelah semua masalah ini terselesaikan." Sepasang sayap cahaya yang sempat Vali hilangkan kini kembali terbentang kokoh. "Jadi tunggulah kedatanganku." Dalam sekali hentakan Vali terbang melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya menembus udara malam yang dingin di hutan pingiran Kyoto.

"Bisakah kita bertarung dengan serius, Senpai?"

"Tanpa kau pinta'pun aku akan benar-benar serius mulai dari sekarang." Eye Patch menyibakkan jubah biru yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap cahaya khas Vanishing Dragon sangat mirip dengan sayap Vali, terbentang lebar dari balik punggungnya.

"Menarik." Vali menyeringai dirinya tidak syok dengan satu lagi fakta yang baru terungkap dari musuhnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak Vali memang telah menyadari kekuatan Albion yang bersemayam dalam tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Nah kalau begitu... Ayo kita buktikan! siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa!" Eye Patch dan Vali membuat kuda-kuda di udara. Lengan kanan kedua pemuda itu terangkat ke depan detik berikutnya cahaya putih keperak-perakan meledak dari tubuh mereka berduanya.

""Ayo Albion!""

[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker!]

[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker!]

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik itu menanggung beban baskom berisikan air pada lempengan logam berbentuk oval. Senandung kecil terdengar merdu dari bibir merah mudanya yang senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum manis, mengiringi Langkah demi-langkah kaki mulus, putih nan jenjang itu untuk menaiki satu persatu susunan tangga.

Sesekali Le Fay menyingkirkan poni nakal yang menutupi direksi pandanganya. Tatapanya lurus iris biru itu memandang sejuk pembatas antara kamar dan koridor yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Senyum pada bibirnya semakin merekah ketika jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam knop pintu sebelum membukanya perlahan.

Cekrek.

"Yo! Le fay."

Gomprang!

Rasa syok sekaligus bahagia menyeruak dari lubuk hatinya dalam waktu bersamaan. Jari-jari lentiknya terlalu kaku untuk kembali menahan beban air dan akhirnya membiarkan benda itu jatuh membasahi permadani lantai. Tatapanya tak fokus terhalang aliran air mata bahagia yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari permata birunya. "Le Fay."

"O-onii-sama?!" Cicitan kecil Le Fay keluarkan. Tanpa menunggu lama gadis Pendragon itu berlari menerjang sosok pemuda berambut kuning keputihan di depanya, hingga mereka berdua terjungkal dan mendarat di atas empuknya kasur.

Isak tangis gadis Pendragon itu dapat terdengar jelas, menusuk indra pendengaran dengan suara yang dapat menyayat hati bagi siapa saja orang yang mendengarkannya. Tapi... Le Fay tak peduli dengan hal itu. Dirinya terlalu gembira untuk menutupi kebahagiaannya sampai-sampai air mata mengalir deras, tanpa bisa ia bendung.

"Kamu cengeng sekali ya, Le-chan?" Le fay bungkam tak menanggapi ejekan Onii-sama-nya. Gadis pirang itu terlalu menikmati keadaan ini sampai-sampai ia enggan untuk membuka suaranya.

Harum tubuh ini... Adalah harum favoritnya.

Dada bidang yang menjadi bantal wajahnya... Adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah ia rasakan.

Kehangatan tubuh ini... Adalah kehangatan yang selalu dapat menenangkan raga dan jiwanya.

Jauh dalam lubuh hatinya... Le Fay ingin selamanya memiliki semua kenyamanan ini tanpa ada satu orang'pun yang boleh merenggutnya. Sebagi gadis pemalu Le Fay adalah tipe diktator yang akan selalu mendominasi tapi Ia juga takut untuk menuruti sifatnya tersebut.

Takut bukan karena hatinya lemah tetapi takut karena tak ingin menyakiti hati wanita lain yang Le Fay yakini juga menginginkan pria dalam pelukanya.

"U-umm." Le Fay tercicit imut saat sebuah tangan kekar mengusap penuh sayang puncak mahkotanya. Tangan itu begitu nyaman dan nikmat. "Ah~." Tanpa sadar Le Fay bergenyit nikmat dengan suara desahan yang imut.

Menyadari suara imut itu Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai jahil, tangan kirinya yg mendekap pinggang ramping Le Fay ia gerakkan secara lembut untuk mengelus turun-naik tubuh bagian belakang sang gadis Pendragon.

"sshhh~ Kimochi desu~." Entah sadar atau tidak? Le Fay kembali mendesah membuat seringai jahil di bibir Sekiryuushintei semakin melebar. "Le-Chan, kamu nakal sekali." Naruto berbisik lembut tepat di telinga kiri sang gadis. "Jika terus seperti ini... Onii-sama tidak janji loh, bisa bertahan untuk tidak memakanmu. Aaam."

"Hmhhh~ O-onii-chan dame." Gadis loli itu semakin mendesah hebat ketika Naruto mengigit manja telinganya. Dan entah mengapa Le Fay mulai meracau tak jelas saat kenikmatan mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Le-chan... Bolehkah Onii-chan Me-ma-kan-mu?" Kata-kata penuh penekanan itu merenggut akal sehat sang gadis Pendragon. Le fay mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata indah yang sayu. Mau tidak mau Naruto malah berbalik menelan ludah. Ia kuat-kuat menahan nafsunya agar tidak segera memangsa gadis loli yang menindihi tubuhnya.

"Onii-sama... Aku adalah milikmu jadi kau bebas berbuat sesukamu bahkan jika itu memangsaku." Dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya Le fay spontan menjilat leher Naruto penuh nafsu.

"L-le fay! A-apa yang kau lakuka-." Tanpa bisa mengakhiri perkataanya Le fay telah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibir mungilnya.

"Hmm~" Desahan nikmat Le fay keluarkan saat lidahnya mulai menjamahi setiap inci dari mulut Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto mendadak lemas dan tak sanggup meronta, mungkin karena sensasi nikmat dan manis dari bibir sang gadis?

"Isshhhh~."

"emhhh~." Suara kecipak tak luput mewarnai pegulatan antar lidah yang lebih didominasi oleh Le Fay. Ini gawat! Naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan nafsu birahinya. Desahan Le Fay dan kenikmatan dari permainan lidah sang gadis hampir membuat akal sehat Naruto hilang kendali.

Brugh!

"Kyaa~." Le fay berteriak imut ketika tubuh kecilnya didorong dan balik ditindihi oleh tubuh kekar Naruto tak lupa kedua lengan gadis itu'pun ikut dikunci oleh Naruto.

"It-ttai O-onii-chan~ Dame~." Mata indah itu menatap sayu, wajah penuh rona merah itu menghiasi pipi chubb-nya dan suara cegahan penuh nafsu itu lagi-lagi menghantam akal sehat Naruto. 'Oh Jashin-sama~ inikah surga dunia yang kau katakan?' Sepertinya Naruto memang sudah kehilangan akalnya sampai-sampai ia membatin nista.

"Le-chan." Naruto membawa tanganya untuk membuka celana jeans hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Le fay kembali menegang saat raut wajah Naruto terhalang untaian rambut putihnya dan suara yang terkesan memerintah itu mengisaratkan agar Le fay membuka mulutnya.

"O-onii-chan~." Le Fay pasrah dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya. Ia hanya dapat memejamkan kedua maniknya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin akan memperkosa mulutnya.

Dalam hati Le Fay bersumpah nista. Persetan dengan Ophis Ojou-sama atau'pun Naruko-chan yang tengah bertempur di luar sana! Yang terpenting Le Fay bisa mendapat kasih sayang dan perlakuan spesial dari Onii-sama-nya! 'Hahahaha jahat sekali kau Le fay! ufufufu You The Real MVP.' batin Le fay.

"Dasar loli mesum." Naruto mengecup bibir Le fay singkat, sebelum kembali duduk dan berhenti menindihi tubuh sang gadis serta melepas celana jeans-nya karena celana itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Eh?" Sebuah batu seberat 1000 Ton seperti menghantan kepala sang gadis Pendragoo, membawa dirinya kembali dari nafsu kepada rasa malu tak berujung. Rona merah pada pipinya semakin padam. Tapi yang jelas rona merah itu bukanlah rona karena nafsu melainkan luapan darah yang ditahan atas dasar kemarahan dan rasa malu.

"BAKAAAA!"

Plaaaaak!

"Uwaaaah!"

Dan sebuah tamparan berkekuatan sihir menghantam pipi Naruto, menerbangkan pemuda itu sebelum menabrak dinding kamar hingga berlubang dan mengirimnya terbang bebas dari lantai 4 kastil Ouroboros.

Blaaaarrrr!

.

.

.

.

"Onii-sama no baka!."

"H-ha'i"

"Dasar bego!"

"H-ha'i"

"Pria tidak peka!"

"Ha'i"

"Pria mesum!"

"Bu-bukanya kau yang memperkosaku."

"E-eh? Ba-baka! Jangan mengatakan itu!"

Plaaak!

Lagi-lagi telapak tangan mungil itu mendarat di pipi Naruto. Ia hanya dapat pasrah dengan perlakuan Le Fay. Padahal jelas-jelas gadis loli itu yang mesum tetapi mengapa Naruto yang dituduh berbuat mesum oleh gadis itu?

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan anak Meme, bahwa wanita selalu benar! Dan akan selalu benar walaupun pada kenyataanya wanitalah yang salah.

Wanita memang merepotkan.

"Onii-sama." Naruto mendongak, detik berikutnya ia merasakan seruatu yang kenyal memanjakan wajahnya. "Oi! Ja-jangan terlalu erat aku sulit bernafas tahu!" Naruto mendorong paksa melepaskan pelukan Le Fay agar ia tak mati kehabisan oksigen.

Sekali lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Naruto dibuat heran oleh tingkah laku gadis Pendragon itu. Baru saja gadis itu bersifat Tsun tsun sekarang gadis itu malah bertingkah manja nan agresif.

"Hikz... O-onii-chan jahat." Suara lemah lembut itu menarik paksa Naruto yang bekutat dalam fikiranya. Tatapan mata berkaca-kaca dan setitik air mata yang hendak menetes di ujung pelupuk manik biru itu membuat Naruto iba dan terpesona dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Gomennasai." Secara reflek Pemuda pewaris tahta Great Red itu membawa tubuh mungil Le fay dalam pelukanya, bibirnya berucap maaf dan menyesal berulang-ulang kali. Tetapi tanpa Naruto ketahui, gadis dalam pelukanya itu malah menyeringai setan sekaligus menikmati kehangatan sang Onii-sama. Ternyata tidak sia-sia Le Fay belajar jurus puppy eyes kepada Kuroka nee-chan. "Ufufufu."

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda melaju kencang menerobos rimbunnya hutan belantara. Iris birunya menyala berbahaya dalam gelapnya malam. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin tak menggoyahkan langkah kakinya yang terus-menerus melompati satu-persatu cabang-cabang pohon licin berlumut. Tubuh tegap pemuda itu hanya tertutupi kaus dalam putih dengan tambahan tali hitam yang menyilang di pundak kiri untuk mengikat Katana kebanggaanya. Dalam benak pemuda itu masih mengingat jelas pesan yang ia tinggalkan untuk teman-temanya.

"Le Fay, Katakan kepada yang lainya agar tidak menyusulku. Aku akan pergi ke Agreas untuk melaksanakan rencanaku."

"Ta-tapi apa harus secepat ini? Padahal Onii-sama baru saja siumanan."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku merasa sangat sehat! Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa siuman sekarang. Kalau tidak salah Naruko bilang aku akan pingsan selama satu bulan." Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah Naruto duga. Mestinya kelumpuh total dan koma menjadi efek samping dari penggunaan [Makkura Over Drive] sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut. Tetapi baru saja satu minggu berlalu, Naruto sudah tidak lagi merasakan efek samping dari energi negatif Makkura.

Apa jangan-jangan Naruko yang menyembuhkannya? Atau mungkin karena kekuatan Great Red yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya? Entahlah Naruto tak mau ambil pusing!

"Sudahlah, Jangan khawatirkan Onii-sama. Lebih baik Le-chan do'akan saja agar Onii-chan berhasil." Senyum lembut di wajah tampan Naruto menjadi moment terakhir yang dapat di ingat oleh Le fay sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadaranya.

Iris biru itu menelisik jauh ke depan ketika seberkas cahaya tertangkap direksi pengelihatanya. Kecepantan dalam setiap hentakan kakinya meningkat diiringi dengan berkas-berkas aura merah menyelimuti telapak kaki yang terlindungi sepatu kets putih kontras dengan celana jeans hitamnya.

"Disana!" Menghentikan langkah cepatnya di salah satu cabang pohon besar, Naruto menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melompati hutan dalam sekali lewat.

Flash!

[Dragon Breaker!]

Kilatan cahaya merah bergerak lurus dalam kecepatan suara. Bunyi dentuman dan teriakan binatang nokturnal bergema disana-sini ketika puluhan bahkan ratusan pohon tumbang tercabik-cabik oleh aura merah dahsyat yang menghalangi jalur lintasanya. Aura merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menerobos secara paksa lebatnya hutan hujan yang memisahkan kastil Ouroboros dengan lautan.

[Mode Change : Imperial Armor!]

Aura merah itu kembali meningkatkan intensitasnya dalam jumlah gila-gilaan. Perlahan tapi pasti aura itu memadat menjadi armor ramping yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Masih dalam keadaan melayang sepasang sayap metalik tumbuh dari balik armor tersebut tidak lupa dengan sepasang booster tambahan yang menyembul bagai ransel di punggung Naruto.

[Hyper Sonic Booster!]

Naruto berteriak lantang, detik berikutnya sayap pada punggung dan ransel Booster dari armornya menembakan jet pendorong sangat kuat! Melontarkan tubuh Naruto terbang, melesat membelah lautan dengan kecepatan [MARC 20].

"Tunggu aku, Naruko." Sejujurnya, Naruto tak tega untuk membohongi Le Fay tentang kepergianya untuk menuju Agreas. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya memang berniat untuk menyusup ke dalam pulau apung Agreas di Underworld, dan menjalankan rencananya. Akan tetapi sebelum itu, ia harus mendatangi Naruko terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan rencananya berjalan sempurna.

Rencana yang telah Naruto susun bersama Naruko dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Rencana dengan tingkat keberhasilan 50 persen itu mungkin saja gagal karena Cao Cao tak terpancing dengan umpan yang Naruto berikan.

Rencana ini bersifat krusial dan tak pasti! Sebab andai saja Ophis tidak mengindahkan atau tidak terpancing dengan kata-kata pedas Naruko... Rencana ini akan gagal sebelum dimulai. Tapi untungnya Ophis terpancing dan mengajak Naruko untuk bertempur, sehingga umpan untuk hidangan utama dapat disiapkan!

Dan pada ahkirnya pertempuran kedua makhluk superior itu dapat menarik minat Cao Cao. Siasat licik ini'pun akhirnya dapat dijalankan dengan mulus saat Cao Cao memanggil Samael.

"Ufufufu." Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak menyeringai senang, ketika Naruko menghubunginya melalui telepati dan mengatakan bahwa rencana untuk mendapatkan Samael berjalan mulus! Mungkin hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk membuat rencana itu berhasil.

"Maafkan aku Ojou-sama karena telah menjadikanmu sebagai umpan. Tapi mungkin kau juga akan sependapat denganku karena di dunia ini... Kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, ufufufu."

Namun rencana saja tak cukup jika kurangnya rincian informasi target sasaran. Terdengar aneh memang Naruto sebagai anggota dari [Awakening Dragon] dapat mengetahui info rahasia [Golongan Pahlawan] yang notabenenya adalah musuh bebuyutan?

Tapi tenang saja... Jangan sebut Naruto sebagai ahli strategi saat masih menjabat sebagai Taicho dalam satuan squad rahasia [Tangan Kiri Lucifer].

Naruto telah memikirkan semuanya secara matang! Bahkan... Dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum ingatanya kembali, Naruto telah mencuci otak salah satu anggota [Golongan Pahlawan] dengan kemampuan Great Red.

Tadinya sih... Ia melakukan hal itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga bila terjadi kudeta dari dalam untuk menjatuhkan Khaos Brigade, tapi tak disangka dan tak diduga, Dewi Fortuna mungkin sedang berpihak kepadanya dan dengan itu pula ia bisa mendapat informasi dari mata-matanya, jika Cao Cao yang dibantu oleh Sakra telah meminjam Samael kepada Hades yang disegel dalam Neraka paling dasar, Cochytus.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto dapat mengatur strategi untuk merebut Samael. "Ufufu. Penghianatan, kebencian, dendam dan konsfirasi... Dunia ini sungguh kotor, bukan?" Masih memasang seringai licik di bibirnya yang tak dapat terlihat karena topeng armor yang menghalangi. Naruto terus melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju satu tempat, yang pastinya berada pada dimensi pengalihan milik [Dimension Lost].

Celah Dimensional.

Tangan kiri pemuda itu mengarah ke depan, detik berikutnya retakan dimensi tercipta dalam sekejap mata jauh di depan sana. Hanya jarak seperti itu bukanlah jarak yang memakan waktu bagi Naruto yang telah menggunakan salah satu kemampuan [Armor Dragon Breaker].

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gedou Mazo!"

Boft!

Groaaaarrr!

Sesosok raksasa dengan sembilan mata yang saling terbuka berteriak lantang yang tiba-tiba datang dari kepulan asap hebat. Kedua mata Rinnegan milik gadis yang berdiri di atas kepala patung itu berputar santai. Api emas dari Mode Rikudou Senjutsu yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruko, bergerak liar untuk menyelimuti patung raksasa, tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang... Aku akan menghancurkanmu dan merebut kekuatan Ophis yang tersegel oleh Samael. Ufufufu~ Tidak lupa pula untuk merampas Samael itu sendiri." Tawa jahat berdengar nyaring, dan bergema di seluruh dimensi ciptaan Dimension Lost.

Rencana Naruto akan segera di laksanakan oleh Naruko! Selagi Naruto masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tersebut.

"Lima menit mungkin waktu yang cukup, untuk Gedou Mazo mengekstrak seluruh kekuatan itu. Ufufufufu."

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . . . . . .

A/N: Halo~ bertemu lagi dengan saya Author koplak yang resek kalo lagi laper, hahaha.

ah mungkin chapter ini terlalu mengejutkan kah? atau malah sebaliknya? tapi semoga saja chapter ini memuaskan hehe walau'pun banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan atau apapun itu.

Kali ini tidak ada yang perlu saya katakan karena otak saya yang sedang ngehang hahaha tapi mungkin kalian bingung dengan beberapa scene di chapter ini? kalau iya... saya menyarankan agar membaca DxD dari chapter ke-2 sampai 17 #ditabok_reader!

Sekian dari saya terakhir jangan sungkan untuk menuliskan keluhan, kesan, kebingungan, atau'pun CACIAN kalian, atas chapter terbaru dari The DxD!

Review? Come to Papa Haise!

Issue For Next Chapter - Pertemun Kedua : Ayah Yang Baik.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	18. Pertemuan Kedua

_Satu Jam Sebelum Kepergian Naruto_

Cahaya bulan menembus untaian demi-untaian benang yang menjadi hordeng penutup kaca jendela. Cahaya temaram menaungi gelapnya kamar bernuansa biru yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari ranjang King Size, seorang pemuda yang bertelanjang dada tengah menyiapkan pakaian dan peralatan seperlunya untuk men-suport misi yang akan segera ia laksanakan. Tali kulit yang mengikat serangka katana ia gunakan menyilang dari pundak kiri ke kanan, kaus dalam putih bersih ia kenakan sangat kontras dengan celana Jeans hitam yang membalut pinggang hingga mata kaki.

Drrtttt~

Sebuah benda Digital bergetar di atas meja dekat ranjang, menghentikan kegiatan sang pemilik yang tengah menyarungkan sebilah baja tajam yang menjadi benda turun-menurun milik klannya.

Naruto menghampiri Smart Phone miliknya. Dengan jari telunjuk pemuda itu membuka Code Slide pada layar benda tipis tersebut.

[Satu pesan belum dibaca.]

Teks yang tertulis pada Smart Phonenya, setelah itu tanpa memikirkan siapa yang mengirimi pesan tersebut, Naruto membukanya cepat.

[From : Jeanne.]

[To : My lord.]

[Naruto-sama, Ini adalah info terbaru yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Cao Cao, tentang Kota Langit Agreas, dan rencana penciptaan Ouroboros Dragon baru yang di ketuai oleh Rizevim Livan Lucifer.]

Naruto men-scroll kebawah tanpa menunggu lama ia mengklik link tautan di dalamnya dan langsung mendownload file yang baru saja dikirim oleh mata-matanya.

Pleas wait...

10%

30%

50%

70%

100%

Download Succes!

Naruto menyeringai, dengan data-data yang dikirimkan oleh Jeanne, rencananya menyusup ke dalam Kota Langit Agreas akan lebih mudah.

Drtttt!

Naruto menyimpan kembali Smart Phonenya ke dalam laci tapi sedetik sebelum beda tipis itu ia letakan sebuah pesan baru kembali diterima.

[From : Jeanne]

[To : My Lord]

[A-ano... Naru-kun setelah kau menyelesaikan rencanamu, bisakah kita be-bertemu? Maaf kalau ini me-membuatmu marah, tapi aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu suara dan harum tubuhmu. Jadi... Kencanlah denganku! setelah semuanya selesai.

Aku mencintaimu Naru-kun. Muach~]

Naruto menatap datar pesan cinta yang dikirimkan oleh Jeanne. "Tch! Merepotkan." Sebenarnya ini juga salahnya sendiri sih, karena telah mencuci otak Jeanne dengan memaksimalkan rasa cinta gadis pirang itu secara berlebih kepadanya.

"Cinta huh? Aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu! karena cinta telah menyakitiku." Sekelebat memori tentang gadis berambut merah terlintas diotak Naruto. Rasa sesak itu kembali menjalar di dalam hatinya membuat Naruto bertambah muak! Dengan satu kata bernama Cinta.

Brakh!

Secara spontan, Naruto membanting Smart Phone hitamnya ke dinding dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Tanpa pemuda pewaris tahta Great Red itu sadari Smart Phone hitam miliknya itu tidaklah hancur atau'pun mati.

Terlihat jelas potret sosok Naruto dan Rias yang saling merangkul, menjadi Wallpaper Sweet Moment pada layar Smart Phone tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichi Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral-Ecchi Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 18 - Pertemuan Kedua.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gedou Mazo!"

Boft!

Groaaaarrr!

Sesosok raksasa dengan sembilan mata yang saling terbuka berteriak lantang yang tiba-tiba datang dari kepulan asap hebat. Kedua mata Rinnegan milik gadis yang berdiri di atas kepala patung itu berputar santai. Api emas dari Mode Rikudou Senjutsu yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruko, bergerak liar untuk menyelimuti patung raksasa tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang... Aku akan menghancurkanmu dan merebut kekuatan Ophis yang tersegel oleh Samael." Naruko menjilat jari-jari lentiknya sebelum mengulum penuh nafsu jari tersebut. "Ufufufu~ dan Tidak lupa pula untuk merampas Samaeli." Tawa jahat berdengar nyaring, dan bergema di seluruh dimensi ciptaan Dimension Lost.

Rencana Naruto akan segera di laksanakan oleh Naruko! Selagi Naruto masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tersebut. "Lima menit mungkin waktu yang cukup, untuk Gedou Mazo mengekstrak seluruh kekuatan itu. Ufufufufu."

"Cih, kau dan juga Naruto sungguh mengerikan! Pantas saja Aliansi Tiga Fraksi memburumu!" Armor panglima perang khas China kuno yang membalut tubuh Cao Cao telah rusak disana-sini dengan banyak luka sayatan segar dan masih meneteskan liquid kental berbau amis. "Sepertinya memang tak mungkin aku dapat mengimbangimu hanya dalam mode Balance Breaker." Cao Cao memutar tombak sucinya beberapa kali dan langsung menghunuskan True Longinus itu tepat ke arah Naruko.

"Kalau begitu aku harus menggunakan kartu Ace-ku agar dapat mengalahkanmu."

"Ufufufu~ jadi kau akan menggunakan [Truth Idea] eh? Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi... ingatlah anak muda! Kau bukan pengguna Holy Spear terhebat sepanjang masa jadi aku yakin, kau tidak akan dapat mengaktifkan Truth Idea tepat waktu.

Gelombang aura suci meledak dari bilah tajam tombak milik Cao Cao. Ujung runcing tombak suci itu terbelah dan memancarkan aura kekuatan suci dalam intensitas maksimal.

Naruko turun dari kepala Gedou Mazo, pedang Raja Iblis Gram pada tangan kirinya ia biarkan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel aura jahat. Tak menunggu lama gadis penjelmaan Makkura itu menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah dan dengan darah segar itu Naruko menulis kanji-kanji rumit untuk memulai seranganya.

Flash!

"...!?..." Cao Cao dibuat syok bukan main ketika tiba-tiba, Naruko telah berada di hadapannya sembari menempelkan telapak tangan berlumur darah seger yang membentuk kanji-kanji aneh, tepat di dada Cao Cao.

"Aku akan menyegel [Truth Idea] sekali lagi, seperti pengguna True Longinus sebelum mu, Cao Cao."

[Fuin : Kami no ishi o mippū]

Cao Cao reflek melompat ke belakang, tapi tanpa bisa dielakkan lagi... Susunan aksara alam telah menjalar di seluruh tubuh Cao Cao yang terlapisi lempengan baja. "Ukh." Rasa sakit luar biasa memaksa Cao Cao terjatuh dikedua lututnya. Rasa sakit yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh tubuh pemuda oriental tersebut, rasa sakit ini begitu nyata namun tampak seperti ilusi. Direksi pandangan Cao Cao mengabur, jari-jari kekarnya bergetar hebat! Sampai-sampai pemilik True Longinus itu tak bisa untuk sekedar kembali berdiri.

"Ufufufu. Nikmatilah Cao Cao! Nikmatilah rasa sakit yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh siapa'pun! Rasa sakit ketika Sang Anak tertembus tombak Longinus itu sendiri, tepat di jantungnya!"

Argggghhhhh!

Teriakan Cao Cao lantang melonjak saat rasa sakit efek dari segel Naruko memasuki level maksimal.

Brukh!

Cao Cao terkapar, mode Balance Breakernya telah rontok dari tubuh tegapnya, hanya ada True Longinus yang tertancap di tanah. "Sekarang... Matilah Cao Cao!"

Flash!

Brakh!

Naruko dibuat terpental jauh kebelakang oleh kubah pelindung berkekuatan suci yang tiba-tiba saja menyelubungi Cao Cao. "Oh, jadi True Longinus memberkahi anak ini? Menarik sekali." Naruko kembali berjalan ke depan, dua dari delapan Godou Dama yang melayang-layang di punggunya maju ke depan, merubah bentuk yang sebelumnya berupa bola menjadi pedang spiral mirip susunan DNA.

"Mungkin aku harus menghancurkan True Longinus juga? Siapa tahu."

Tangan kiri gadis Otsutsuki itu mengepal, detik berikutnya jutaan aura jahat berkumpul dan membentuk pedang Raja Iblis Gram. Dua pedang telah ada dalam genggaman, Naruko menyeringai senang. Ini adalah waktunya penghancuran!

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Tebasan, tusukan, hujaman berkekuatan Senjutsu bercampur kutukan menghujani kubah True Longinus, lapis demi lapis aura suci dihancurkan dalam ratusan serangan membabi buta, tarian pedang ganda yang dilancarkan oleh Naruko.

Kraaak!

"Hahahahaha hancurlah! Hancurlah! Hahahaha" Selayaknya pesikopat gila Naruko tanpa henti menebas terus, terus dan terus kubah True Longinus. Tawa jahat dari bibir tipis gadis cantik itu selayaknya lantunan symponi kematian yang mengalir harmonis dengan setiap tebasan pedang gandanya.

Kraaaaaaak!

kraaaak!

"Ufufufufufu. Ishhh~ ahh~ ahhh~ hancur! Hancur! Hancur!" Rasa ini... Benar-benar rasa manis yang Naruko idam-idamkan! Sebuah sensasi memabukkan yang dapat membuat darahnya bergolak memberikan sebuah Harmoni rasa nikmat disetiap pembulu darahnya.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan itu menandai hancurnya kubah True Longinus, membuat Naruko tertawa bahagia untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ufufufu sekarang waktunya melihat Mazo-chan." Tanpa memperdulikan Cao Cao yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri, gadis penjelmaan The Total Darkness menyayat pergelangan tangan Cao Cao dengan kukunya. Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka tersebut. Dengan sigap Naruko mengambil liquid kental yang masih segar itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tabung kecil yang entah datang dari mana? Sebelum berjalan menuju tempat Gedou Mazo yang masih mengekstrak kekuatan Samael sekaligus mengembalikan kekuatan Ophis.

"Tiga dari ketiga belas darah 'Manusia Terpilih' telah berhasil di dapatkan. Ufufufu hanya sepuluh yang tersisa agar Naruto-kun dapat benar-benar terbangun menjadi Sang Eksekutor."

"Halo... Wanita jalang! Tampaknya kau sedang bergairah eh?" Naruko menghentikan langkah kakinya, dengan santai gadis Otsutsuki itu membalikan tubuhnya seraya menaruh kedua lengannya tepat di dada. Membuat kedua payudaranya terangkat menantang.

"Jadi benar eh? Pemuda lemah itu muridmu? Sungguh mengecewakan, Sakra!" Naruko membalik ucapan pedas, seorang pria... Err berpenampilan Shota(anak kecil) yang aslinya adalah seorang dewa perang dari MT. Sumeru dengan ucapan pedas.

"Hahaha. Seperti biasa kau dan mulut kotormu itu tidak pernah berubah sejak si Nenek Kelinci itu masih hidup sampai sekarang. "

"Tch! Jaga bicaramu itu dewa cebol! Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang ke sini? Apa kau mau merebut Samael kembali? Atau mengajakku bertempur? Semua pilihan akan menghantarkanmu ke alam baka!"

"Hahahaha." Gelak tawa meremeh bergema di seluruh dataran teluk laut merah hasil copy dari Dimension Lost. Sakra menyeringai, dirinya menganggap remeh ancaman gadis di hadapanya. "Khukhukhu, sejak awal aku memang sudah tidak punya pilihan selai bertarung denganmu. Namun... Kali ini aku akan memilih opsi ke-tiga, yaitu; angkat kaki dan membawa kedua bocah bodoh ini. Jadi simpanlah kekuatanmu untuk nanti Naruko Otsutsuki dan bila kita bertemu kembali..." Aura dewa mengur dahsyat dari tubuh Sakra, meremukan tanah dan menguapkan air laut yang ia pijaki. "Akan aku pastikan pertemuan kita adalah akhir dari hidupmu!"

Blaaaaaaaaar!

Ledakan dahsyat tiba-tiba saja terjadi merubah total bentuk geografis replika laut merah dengan aura pemusnah dari efek ledakan tersebut. Naruko menahan nafas, sedikit keringat dingin mungalir dari pelipis gadis cantik tersebut. "Ini diluar dugaan. Dewa Sakra memang benar-benar gila." Aura bak api emas yang menyelimuti gadis cantik itu lenyap, Godou Dama yang selalu membentenginya kembali mengurai, diikuti dengan sepasang mata merah khas Rinnegan Spesial yang kembali menjadi iris biru seindah samudra.

Clik!

Boft!

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, patung mengerikan Gedou Mazo lenyap tertelan kepulan asap begitu pula dengan Samael yang telah ditelan oleh cangkang kosong dari Juubi. "Arigatou Ophis, atas kerjasamanya." Naruko menyeringai puas sembari membopong tubuh mungil sang Ouroboro Dragon. "Gadis yang tengah dimabukan oleh cinta memang mudah untuk dimanipulasi. Ufufufu."

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti hari-hari biasa yang selalu damai, kediaman Hyoudo kini dipenuhi oleh sejumlah orang-orang penting dari beberapa fraksi. Sofa dalam jumlah besar tidak dapat menampung tamu yang tiba-tiba datang hingga sang tuan rumah harus memakai bangku tambahan untuk menampung semuanya.

"Maaf Hyodou-kun karena telah merepotkamu." Seorang gadis berparas menawan dengan tubuh bak model kelas wahid berkata lembut sembari menyesap nikmat teh yang telah dihidangkan Akeno.

"Tidak! Tidak ada kata meropotkan untuk gadis sebohay anda!" Dengan semangat berapi-api Ise berteriak lantang, membuat semua yang hadir di ruang VIP Hyodou Mansion sweatdrop karena tingkah sang tuan rumah yang kelewat normal.

"Ufufufu. Anak muda memang menggoda. Hmmn~" Yasaka sang Kyuubi no Yokou tersenyum manis sembari menjilat bibir sensual. Tentu saja mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu membuat Ise langsung terkapar sembari meneteskan darah segar dari lubang hidungnya.

'Tidak disini, tidak di duniaku Ise memang benar-benar Ultimate Hentai.' Batin kelima pemuda yang ikut serta bersama Azazel dan Yasaka.

"Huehuehue. Kau memang yang terbaik, Ise!" Tawa mesum Azazel menambah butiran-butiran sweatdrop semua orang. 'Guru dan murid sama saja mesumnya.

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan super bersarang di tengkorak kepala Azazel, membuat gubernur Da-tenshi terkapar nista dengan benjolan berasap dikepalanya. "Ini bukan waktunya bercanda gagak tua!"

"Ini parody ya?" Cengo Angel.

"Entahlah aku juga bingung." Balas Absolute Satan.

"Mereka memang Abnormal." sangsi Mx-01 pemuda yang masih terbalu Armor-Suit putih sembari menghitung sesuatu.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian semua." dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa Angel berdo'a diiringi efek-efek cahaya suci yang membuat wajah bertopeng pemuda itu bersinar terang. Ah dan jangan lupa para iblis yang kesakitan dengan do'a dari pemuda itu.

"Aww! Kami tak butuh berkahmu Malaikat gadungan!"

"..." Sedangkan Taicho meminum tehnya elegan sembari masih memasang wajah datarnya bak tembok yang dihiasi bulir-bulir keringat(?)

"Ekhem, bisa kita mulai rapatnya?" Deheman singkat dari Hairess Gremory memusnahkan moment nisa yang sedang beslangsung. Semua mata menatap fokus dan serius sang Ruin Princess. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sampai-sampai kau membawa keempat orang mencurigakan ini ke rumahku, Azazel-sensei?" Rias memicingkan matanya tajam menatap kelima pemuda atau lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda berparas identik dengan Naruto, hanya saja rambut kuning emas agak panjang itu membedakan keduanya.

Azazel tetap diam sorot matanya menajam, menampakan keseriusan tingkat tinggi yang belum pernah dilihat oleh seluruh Kelompok Gremory. "Maaf Rias, keadaan ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan mantan Pawn-mu."

"Ada apa dengan orang itu." Suara datar Rias menambah suasana tegang diruangan itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Ia tidak lagi menyebut Naruto dengan namanya, mungkin karena dirinya telah benar-benar membenci Naruto? Siapa tahu? Haya Rias dan Tuhan yang tahu perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi sebelum kita membahas masalah ini lebih lanjut... Lebih baik jika kalian membuka topeng dan mengenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Jari telunjuk Azazel menunjuk lantang wajah Taicho. Pria diumur dua puluh satu itu masih tetap memandang datar wajah Azazel.

"Apa kau setuju Absolut Satan?" Aura negatif yang belum pernah terasa dari sosok Absolute Satan kini menguar hebat. Tidak ada lagi aura bersahabat dan tindakan konyol dari pria bertopeng tengkorak rubah itu.

"Jika ini diperlukan... Aku tidak keberatan." Seluruh orang kecuali Yasaka dan Azazel, menahan nafas. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis mereka akibat suara datar dan intensitas Demonic Power pria tersebut yang melonjak berkali-kali lipat.

"Bisakah kau tenang, Absolute Satan?"

"Ah! Ha ha ha maafkan aku, aku jadi membuat kalian takut. Hahaha." Semua dibuat Jawsdroop dengan perubahan mood super cepat milik Absolut Satan. Begitu pula dengan aura negatif yang telah sirna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkan mereka tapi aku harap... Kalian jangan pernah menanyakan dari mana asal kami." Tegas Taicho melanjutkan. Taicho menangguk, mengerti isyarat dari pemimpinya itu Absolute Satan berdiri sembari membuka jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sebuah sabit hitam bertengger manis di punggung pemuda itu bersilang dengan Zanbatou besar yang serupa dengan warna battle-suit hitam milik Absolute Satan. "Halo~ namaku adalah Naruto Lucifer Namikaze." Sapa pemuda berambut kuning agak merah dengan wajah sangat mirip dengan Taicho. Hanya umur yang mungkin membedakan mereka jika Taicho berada diumur 21, maka Naruto Lucifer Namikaze 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Lu-lucifer?" Ise tersentak karena fakta, yang baru saja menghantam otaknya. Ini begitu mengejutkan! Seharusnya keturunan Lucifer hanya Vali yang tersisa tapi sekarang? Ada lagi keturunan Lucifer yang lain.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan. Tapi seperti yang sudahku katakan, kalian tidak boleh menanyakan asal usul kami." Semua kembali tenang dengan ucapan Taicho. Azazel, Yasaka, dan Kelompok Gremory mau tidak mau harus mengenyampingkan rasa keingintahuan mereka, karena sekarang... Mengetahui identitas kelima pemuda itu adalah prioritas utama. "Mx-01" Pria terbalut Armor-suit putih itu maju ke depan menanggapi panggilan dari sang Taicho.

Bztttt

Uap dingin keluar dari seluruh persendian Armor-suit itu, detik berikutnya lempengan baja itu terbuka dan memisahkan diri dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, menampakkan sesosok pria muda diumur 19 yang lagi-lagi memiliki wajah identik dengan Taicho dan Naruto Lucifer. "Hi aku adalah Naruto no Aogiri atau kalian bisa menyebutku One-eyed Fox." Mata kanan pemuda itu berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah berpijar khas Kakugan mata asli dari Ras Ghoul.

"Jadi Ghoul memang benar-benar ada ya? Aku tidak menyangka ada Ghoul setampan dirimu." Seluruh mata memandang Ksatria Durandal dengan tatapan aneh. Dan itu membuat Xenovia gugup. "A-apa?" Semua orang menggeleng pasrah mereka tidak menyangka bahwa mantan Eksorcist yang kini telah menjadi iblis reinkarnasi seperti Xenovia tidak tahu tentang Ghoul.

"Ahahaha itu wajar saja karena Ghoul disini dan di tempatku sangat berbeda."

"Hei! Jangan lupakan aku juga donk!" Semua mata memindahkan direksi pandangan mereka kepada Armor-suit Mx-01 yang beberapa saat lalu terpisah-pisah dan kini kembali menyatu.

"Heeee ada kaleng berbicara?!" Suara cempreng Gasper dari dalam kardus menyebabkan seluruh orang terjatuh dari kursinya.

"He-hei! Vampire penakut! Aku bukanlah kaleng tahu! Aku adalah Mx-01, Android paling canggih sepanjang sejarah peradaban! Dan satu-satunya Android yang memiliki Kokoro serta SAI! Atau Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence."

Artificial Intelligenci atau di singkat dengan sebutan [AI] adalah Kecerdasan Buatan. Dalam bidang komputer dan robotic AI berarti kecerdasan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi [game juga termasuk aplikasi] untuk mencapai tujuannya dengan menganalisa keadaan sekitar.

Dalam game, AI dipakai untuk mengontrol karakter yang tidak dimainkan player, atau kita sering bilang "dimainkan oleh komputer", atau Non-Player Character atau NPC. Misalnya musuh, partner, atau karakter pendukung lainnya.

Contoh gampangnya, di game yang sering kita mainkan, kenapa musuh mereka selalu berusaha ngejar karakter jagoan yang kita mainkan? Itu karena mereka mempunya [AI]. Mereka menganalisa keadaan sekitar, lalu mendeteksi keberadaan kita dan berusaha menyelesaikan 'tujuan' mereka untuk membunuh karakter yang kita mainkan.

begitu pula dengan Mx-01 yang sebenarnya adalah progamer Komputer ciptaan Masternya dan menggunakan [AI] untuk suatu tujuan. Namun [AI] yang Masternya tananamkan pada prossesor Mx-01, adalah [AI] tingkat lanjut yaitu Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence atau disingkat [SAI].

sama halnya dengan [AI,] SAI juga adalah kepintaran buatan yang di program untuk sebuah 'tujuan' namun yang membedakan [AI] dan [SAI] adalah [SAI] dapat belajar dan terus berkembang bagaikan otak manusia, dan juga [SAI] dapat merasakan suatu hal yang sering kita sebut sebagai emosi. mulai dari marah, sedih, bahagia, sampai tertawa. sedangkan [AI] kebalikan dari [SAI].

Namun sayang... [SAI] adalah sebuah kecacatan dalam bidang Teknologi karena dengan Android yang memiliki SAI akan menjadikan manusia sebagai musuhnya.

Maka dari itu sebuah programmer baru penampung kebimbangan emosional dari [SAI] yaitu; Kokoro diciptakan untuk membuat Mx-01 tidak lepas kendali dan tidak memusuhi manusia. "Nah.. Sekarang giliramu Angel" Ucap Mx-01 girang entah mengapa tapi yang jelas hal itu membua pria terakhir dengan sebutan Angel menatap rongsokan baja itu dengan pandangan mengancam. "Ok ok aku akan mengenalkan diriku."

"Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku."

Brakh!

Azazel, Yasaka, dan Kelompok Gremory dibuat terjungkal dengan ucapan tidak-jelas-sekali dari Angel. "Ini anak ngelawak ya?"

"Aku gx yakin, Azazel. Tapi sepertinya dia itu peserta Stand Up Comedy."

"Ya mungkin itu benar, Yasaka."

Angel tetap diam tak bergeming, dengan sikutan dari Taicho membuat Angel tersentak dan segera membuka jubah hitamnya.

"Maaf soal tadi. Sekarang aku akan benar-benar serius." Lagi-lagi dan untuk kesekian kali, paras pria bernama Angel itu sangat identik dengan Naruto no Aogiri, Taicho, dan Naruto Lucifer. Namun sekarang semua orang tidak membulatkan matanya lebar, karena mungkin... Mereka sudah bosan atau malah tidak peduli lagi? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu hal itu. "Namaku adalah Naruto The Embodiment Angel." Tiba-tiba dua belas sayap emas menyilaukan tumbuh dari balik punggung pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja seluruh iblis muda merasa kulit mereka seperti terbakar.

"Oi! Jangan sembarangan buang-buang aura suci donk! Panas nih."

"Ahahaha maaf aku hanya ingin sedikit bergaya biar kece gitu." Keringat jatuh bertebaran dimana-mana karena tingkah pria agak autis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Berhenti disitu Naruto!" Suara serak namun mengandung kewibawaan tinggi menghentikan laju super cepat Naruto. Dari kejauhan nampak jelas seekor Naga kolosal yang terbang tak kalah cepat dengan Naruto dan memutar balikan fakta tentang besaran pada tubuhnya.

"O-otou-sama?"

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa... Anakku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . . . . .

A/N : Halo berjumpa lagi dengan saya~ Author abal bin gaje ^_^ hn, nampaknya banyak yang bingung dengan plot dan mister yang berserakan seperti typo dalam fic ini? Hahaha tapi disitulah keindahanya(?)

Ah saya tidak tahu kemana tapi yang jelas... Biasanya jumlah review mencapai 100, dan paling rendah 50 reviewer dalam satu chapter baru. Tapi sekarang? Ko cuma jadi 35 review masuk? Mungkinkah karena kualitas fic saya yang jelek? atau... Memang mulai sepi? Ah saya rasa tidak sepi soalnya saya tau jumlah pembaca di fic saya. Jadi kenapa ya review menurun? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu hahahaha.

Tapi walaupun begitu... Saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini karena saya tidak berpatokan dengan jumlah review. Istilah gampangnya...

Review syukur gx review juga syukur yang penting saya dapat terus menulis hahaha.

Ok! Bagi yang bingung, bacalah sedikit bocoran di bawah ini :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01 &amp; Naruto no Aogiri A.K.A One-Eyed Fox. (Dari Fic : Before RE; Dan Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 6 : - ?

DxD 7 : - ?

Unknow : Naruto Taicho, Bolt, Skull, Dragon.

Review? Come to Papa Haise! Huehuehue.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

Issue For Next Chapter - Batas Semu.


	19. Batas Semu : Selamat Tinggal Sensei!

Topeng Hakuryuuko hancur berkeping-keping, darah segar menyembur hebat dari balik topeng yang kini sudah tak tersisa eksistensinya untuk menyembunyikan wajah asli dari sang pemilik. "Ka-kau benar-benar kuat, Senpai." Sekarang... Wajah pemuda pemilik Vanishing Dragon selain Vali terlihat sangat jelas. Wajah oval dengan rahang kuat berhiaskan dua pasang gari halus di pipi. Rambu kuning cerah agak panjang dengan style aneh dan sepasang bola mata Rinnegan yang menghiasi paras rupawanya.

"Hah.. Hah... Haah." Di lain sisi Vali terduduk di tanah rasa lelah menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, baru kali ini Vali merasakan staminanya benar-benar terkuras dalam pertarungan. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia sampai pada batas maksimal seperti ini, padahal ia belum sempat menggunakan Judgennaut Drive, tapi ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menggunakan mode itu yang notabenenya memakan banyak sekali stamina.

"Kau juga sangat kuat. Aku jadi bahagia bisa bertarung denganmu." Puji Vali pada lawanya. Ini adalah sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Vali. Sebagai maniak pertarungan ia sangat mendamba-dambakan moment dimana ada lawan yang mampu mengimbanginya, apa lagi jika lawannya itu mampu mengalahkanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Boruto Uzumaki! Tapi sebut saja Bolt agar mudah di ingat." Jawab pemuda itu ceria, mode Balance Breakernya telah lenyap, hanya sebuah kaus hitam dan kemeja khas sekolah jepang yang melekat pada tubuh pemuda di usia enam belas tahun itu.

"Bolt ya? Aku akan mengingat namamu dan menjadikanmu salah satu daftar nama yang harus aku kalahkan lagi." Vali bangkit mode Balance Breakernya sudah ia lepaskan hanya ada sayap cahaya yang masih aktif di balik punggunya. "Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu dan kenapa kau menyerangku. Tapi yang jelas... Aku akan pergi sekarang." Vali mengepakan sayapnya membuat Lucifer muda itu melayang di udara. "Tapi jika kau menganggapku pengecut karena meninggalkan medan pertempuran... Kau salah besar Bolt." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Vali telah hilang dari pandangan Boruto.

"Hahahaha. Ya aku tahu alasanmu pergi Vali-senpai." Bolt membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan santai menghampiri pedang Gravitasi miliknya. Menyimpan pedang itu pada sarung pedang di balik pinggang, Bolt kembali berjalan mendekati Dark Doom yang di dalamnya terbaring sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang kini masih pingsan.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah puas, Bolt?"

"Hehehe yah... Aku sudah cukup puas." Bolt berbalik di hadapanya berdiri santai sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon, seorang pria yang tubuhnya terlindungi armor Sekiryuutei. "Jadi apakah kita akan mulai melaksanakan rencanamu?"

"Tentu saja, waktu kita semakin sempit Bolt." Topeng Sekiryuutei yang menutupi wajah pria itu terbuka, menampakan wajah dewasa diusia kurang-lebih kepala tiga yang sangat mirip dengan Hyoudou Issei. "Nah kalau begitu ayo bawa Skull dan segera sembuhkan dia."

"Ha'i ha'i, Issei Jii-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral-Ecchi Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 19 - Batas Semu : Selamat Tinggal Sensei.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti disitu Naruto." Suara serak namun mengandung kewibawaan tinggi menghentikan pergerakan super cepat Naruto. Dari kejauhan nampak jelas seekor Naga kolosal yang terbang tak kalah cepat dengan Naruto dan memutar balikan fakta tentang besaran pada tubuhnya. Great Red

"O-otou-sama?"

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa... Anakku" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran, kenapa Great Red tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikannya? Padahal ia sedang terburu-buru untuk menemui Naruko dan segera pergi menuju Agreas setelah gadis itu menyatu kembali dengannya.

Ada yang aneh disini, tidak biasanya 'Sang Ayah' menyapa Naruto apa lagi sampai sengaja menghentikannya, karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua saling terhubung dan dapat berkomunikasi melalui alam bawah sadar tapi kenapa sekarang Great Red menyapa dan terlihat menyusulnya? Entahlah Naruto tidak tahu itu tapi yang jelas ia akan sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya atau lebih tepatnya Naga yang telah kembali menghidupkan dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai Inkarnasi Sekiryuushintei. Lagi pula Naruko juga sudah menghubunginya dan berhasil mendapatkan Samael beserta darah Cao Cao.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa Otou-sama." Armor Dragon Breaker lenyap dari tubuhnya, senyum hangat Naruto singgahkan di bibir. Senyum itu tulus dari lubuh hati selayaknya senyum yang diberikan anak kepada orang tuanya, dan bukan senyum palsu yang selalu menjadi topeng penyembunyi sifat aslinya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Great Red menunjuk puncak kepadalanya dengan jari besar nan kekar berlapis kuku super tajam, untuk memberi isyarat agar Naruto duduk disitu. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tentunya penuh suka cita Naruto menangguk dan langsung duduk di kepala Great Red yang lebarnya sepertiga lapangan sepak bola. "Apakah kau telah menguasai [Dragon Breaker] Anakku?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja aku sudah menguasainya! Jika tidak mana mungkin aku bisa menyebut diriku sebagai anak ayah." Naruto berguling-guling di kepala Great Red. Cengiran bahagia yang jarang sekali pemuda itu keluarkan akhirnya kembali terlihat. Cengiran bahagia penuh kebebasan yang sudah sejak lama hilang di wajah tampan pemuda itu kini tampak cerah kembali.

Bahkan... Naruto sendiri lupa kapan dirinya bisa tertawa seperti ini.

Ah... Ia baru ingat, rasanya terakhir kali ia bisa sebebas ini saat bersama dengan Tsubaki. Rasanya jadi rindu dengan gadis yang selalu menyebutnya Onii-chan itu. _Kira-kira bagaimana ya kabar Tsubaki?_pikir Naruto mungkin jika ada waktu... Naruto akan mengunjungi gadis itu.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau begitu kau memang anak kebanggaanku."

"Tentu saja Otou-sama!"

"Tapi Naruto." Suara Great Red tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius. Menyadari itu mau tak mau Naruto juga harus ikut serius dan kini... Wajahnya kembali datar seperti sedia kala. "Apa kau masih ingat kesepakatan yang kita buat?"

"Bagaimana'pun aku tidak akan melupakan hal itu Ayah."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku harap, itu tidak membebanimu Anakku." Terdengar jelas nada kesedihan dari ucapan Great Red. Nada kesedihan seorang ayah yang mungkin akan kehilang putra semata wayangnya. Namun sebaliknya Naruto malah marasa sama-sekali tidak terbebani dengan hal tersebut. Pemuda bangkit tidurnya. Berjalan ke depan dan berhenti tepat di tanduk tunggal, besar nan panjang milik ayahnya. Dan duduk di bawah naungan cula Great Red.

"Tidak ayah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani dengan hal itu." Pemuda itu mengelus tanduk Ayahnya penuh kasih sayang. "Sebaliknya aku merasa amat bersyukur karena bisa hidup kembali dan diberi kesempatan untuk menuntut balas."

Entah mengapa suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto terdengar begitu ringan, seakan-akan seluruh beban dan sakit hati yang tersimpan rapi di dalam lubuk hatinya hilang tak tersisa. Mungkin karena saat ini ia tengah bersama ayahnya? Atau mungkin memang dendamnya telah sirna? Siapa tahu. Yang jelas rasa nyaman ini bukan karena dendamnya telah sirnya karena Naruto tahu bahkan sangat mengerti bahwa; dirinya tidak mungkin akan melupakan kebencian dalam hatinya.

"Apa aya akan mendukungku?" Great Red membeku, Naga itu diam seribu bahasa ketika menerima pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia perkiraan akan datang dalam waktu dekat.

Walaupun begitu... Great Red tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat pertanyaan ini akan datang kepadanya. Namun ia tak mengira jika sekaranglah waktu datanya pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya Great Red tidak peduli dengan nasib dunia yang busuk ini. Hancur tidaknya dunia sama sekali bukan urusanya. Namun... Jika itu adalah permintaan darah daginya, Great Red tidak akan tinggal diam dan dengan sepenuh hati akan membantu anaknya.

"Tenang saja aku akan selalu mendukungmu Naruto. Karena bagaimana'pun tugas seorang Ayah hanyalah mendukung segala keputusan anaknya meski itu keputusan yang salah dimata orang lain. Karena aku adalah ayahmu, dan akan selalu menjadi orang tuamu sampai hari kesepakatan kita tiba."

"Arigatou Otou-sama. Aku menyayangimu." Naruto memeluk erat tanduk ayahnya.

"Ya, aku juga menyayangimu anakku." Balas Great Red tulus. Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk tubuh anaknya namun apa daya? Karena ukuran tubuhnya yang kelewat besar, tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Portal sihir pada lantai VIP Hyoudou Mansion telah menghilang membawa pemimpin Youkai Kyoto pulang menuju tempat kekuasaannya. Namun suasana tegang masih kental menyelimuti ruang tersebut, menciptakan atmosfire cangung akibat beberapa informasi diluar nalar yang disampaikan Taichou.

Semua masih senantiasa tenggelam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Kinerja otak kiri yang seharusnya selalu mendapatkan titik temu dari semua permasalahan seakan-akan mengalami kerusakan total, tak berjalan, atau'pun berfungsi, dan seakan-akan membeku.

"Ba_." Seberkas kilatan emas berkelebat dalam kedipan mata. Dinginya baja lengkung nan tajam memberikan sensasi mengeriakan ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit leher jenjang milik Rias Gremory. Gadis itu membeku, nafasnya terhenti, dan suaranya tercekat saat air liur tak dapat tercerna di kerongkonganya.

"BUC_."Xenovia terjatuh dikedua lutut ketika mendapati sebuah medan magnet kuat mamaksa tubuhnya terhempas di lantai. Hal serupa dialami Issei, hanya saja ia dapat memaksa tubuhnya untuk melawan medan magnet tersebut. Namun baru satu langkah maju Ise buka dirinya harus kembali diam, berhenti dan mematuhi sebuah benda merah gelap seperti ekor, terlihat lembut namun sangat tajam yang hampir saja merobek lehernya. Kagune.

Asia, Gasper, dan Koneko tak dapat berbuat banyak ketiganya telah terlebih dulu terikat oleh sebuah segel suci yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto The Embodiment Angel. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua sampai tiga detik pasca Rias Gremory dalam kondisi hidup-mati, para iblis muda keluarga Gremory telah berhasil dibekuk oleh keempat Naruto yang mengaku berasal dari dimensi lain.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Taichou."

Suara Azazel tenang, namun kental akan isyarat kemarahan yang belum pernah terlihat siapa'pun. Kemarahan seorang guru ketika anak didiknya berada dalam situasi berbahaya. Sebagai Veteran perang besar, Azazel dapat meredam kemarahan itu walaupun hampir saja ia lepas kendali. Belum pernah dalam hidupunya Azazel melihat pergerakan serapi dan seefektif ini. Kordinasi antara keempat pemuda itu begitu mengagumkan dan tak terduga. Namun abaikan hal tersebut sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kagum. Hanya dengan fikiran dingin dan perhitungan jitulah, yang dapat mengatasi situasi sekrusial ini.

Salah sedikit, seluruh muridnya akan benar-benar mati.

"Ini memang rencana kami." Taichou berdiri dari duduk santainya. Pemuda diusia dua puluh satu itu berjalan mendekati Rias Gremory yang kini tak dapat berkutik karena sabit hitam milik Naruto Lucifer tengah mengancam untuk merobek tenggorokannya. "Target kami sebenarnya memang Naruto Arashikage, tapi apa kau fikir hanya pemuda itu yang kami incar? Lucu sekali! Kau juga termasuk dalam daftar nama yang harus dimusnahkan disini, Azazel."

Azazel membeku. Ingata-ingatan tentang informasi yang ia peroleh dari kelima pemuda itu kembali menghantam kenyataan. Azazel tak menyangka semua itu adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka yang telah menipunya. "Jika aku termasuk target kalian kenapa kalian juga menyandera Muridku?"

"Heh? Jangan naif Azazel! Kau fikir hanya malaikat terbuang sepertimu yang menjadi target kami? Dasar bodoh!" Naruto no Aogiri menyeringai, Kagune tipe Rinkaku yang berjumlah empat melamba-lambai tenang, namun waspada mengamati setiap pergerakan yang mungkin akan mengacaukan rencana. Sedangkan satu Kagune tersisa masih setia mengekang Ise tepat di lehernya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak kau ketahui, Azazel." Taichou mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa embuk mikik Rias Gremory. Tatapanya tajam menelisik setiap pergerakan Azazel.

Bettttzz!

"Ukh." Taichou menatap Azazel bengis detik berikutnya sebilah besi hitam menembus telapak tangan Gubernur Da-tenshi tersebut yang terlihat hendak melakukan sesuatu. "Santailah sebentar Azazel, jika kau tak ingin mati. Nah sekarang perhatikan dan dengarkan penjelasanku." Azazel tak dapat berkutik lagi, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kehilangan kekuatan ketika besi hitam itu menembus telapak tanganya.

"Apa kau tahu? Dunia tercipta dari tujuh dimensi yang saling berhubungan, membentuk sebuah pola piramida tujuh tingkat yang berpusat pada dimensi satu. Atau bisa ku sebut sebagai bumi yang saat ini aku pijaki." Seluruh orang dibuat syok dengan informasi yang baru saja mereka dengarkan.

"A-apa maksudmu!"

"Diamlah Ise! Tidak ada yang boleh mencela perkataanku!" Mata kiri Taichou berubah menjadi Rinnegan. Dengan telapak tangan yang terarah khusus kepada Ise, sebuah gelombang kejut kasat mata membuat sang Sekiryuutei terpental menabrak dinding. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, belum sempat Ise mengerang kesakitan dua dari lima Kagune Naruto no Aogiri telah menyambutnya dan membanting tubuh Ise dekat lantai yang dipijaki Ghoul tersebut.

Arggggghhh!

"I-ise."Air mata tak dapat lagi terbendung oleh kelopak mata Rias Gremory. Gadis itu menangis dalam diam karena kondisi Pawn kesayanganya begitu memprihatinkan. Asa ingin berlari dan langsung memeluk pria yang dicintainya namun apa daya? Untuk bergerak'pun ia tak sanggup karena baja lengkung nan tajam yang mengancam untuk merobek tenggoroka membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Ise-senpai." Koneko. Gadis Nekomata itu mengeratkan tinjunya untuk meredam seluruh kemarahan atas tindakan orang asing yang telah mencelakakan senpainya.

"I-ise-san." Jika itu tindakan Koneko, berbeda dengan Asia, sang gadis suci telah meneteskan air matanya sejak tadi. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna dalam kelompok Gremory. Jangankan untuk melawan untuk bergerak bebas saja ia tak mampu, apa lagi untuk menolong Ise-san? Ia tak bisa walau nyatanya keinginan dalam hati begitu kuat, tapi apa daya dirinya yang hanya mampu menyembuhkan?

"Satu tahun dari sekarang, tepat ketika perang besar yang terkenal dengan nama Final Sacrefice. Aliansi Tiga Fraksi berada dalam ambang kekalahan." Satu lagi informasi mengejutkan yang masuk ke dalam telinga Azazel dan Kelompok Gremory. Mereka tidak menyangka jika perkataan Taichou bisa sampai pada Point sangat penting dalam takdir masa depan dunia ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa perkatakanmu ini benar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas apa hubungannya semua ini dengan kalian!" Sudah cukup bagi Azazel untuk meredam emosinya ia tak dapat hanya berdiam diri jika ini semua menyangkut nasib selur makhluk hidup dimensi ini. Tanpa memperdulikan tangan kirinya Azezel memaksa seluruh tubuhnya untuk bergerak, sebelum mencabut besi hitam penyerap Youki secara paksa. Darah segar mengalir deras dari telapak tangan kiri yang berlubang, dengan gerakan tertatih Azazel menerjang maju. "Ayo Fafnir! Balance_."

Crash!

Brakh!

Cipratan darah segar menyebar disana-sini, menodai lantai, sofa, dan meja di ruangan tersebut, ketika sebilah pedang besar dari kristal dengan aura biru ditengahnya milik Angel, mengoyak paksa bahu sampai perut kiri Azazel, dan melontarkan Gubernur Da-tenshi itu sampai menembus dinding.

"SENSEI!" Ise menyikut Naruto no Aogiri yang mungkin sedikit lengah karena moment tersebut. Aura merah menyelimuti tangan kiri Ise membentuk Boosted Gear diikuti dengan keluarnya pedang Ascalon yang langsung digunakan untuk memotong Kagune Naruto no Aogiri.

Trank!

Dentuman hebat terjadi, bunga api berserakan disana-sini ketika Ascalon berbenturan dengan Kagune tipe Rinkaku. Ise memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri menghindari satu tentakel yang mecoba menusuk bahunya, tidak sampai disitu sebuah tentakel lain bergerak liar mengincar perut Ise. Namun belum sempat Ise kembali menghindar tiba-tiba ia terjatuh ketika menerima sebuah anak panah berbentuk spiral berhasil menembus bahunya. "A-angel! KEPARAT KALIAN!"

[Welsh Dragon : Balance Breaker]

Aura Dragon meledak hebat dari Boosted Gear, membuat Naruto no Aogiri dan Naruto Angel sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Dan detik berikutnya Ise telah masuk dalam mode Balance Breaker. "Dragon Shoot!"

Blaaar!

Serangan kejutan dari Ise tepat mengenai Naruto no Aogiri melemparkan Ghoul muda itu hingga menembus dinding tebal Hyodou Mansion. Tidak sampai disitu, Ise bergerak cepat dalam sekali hantam ia mampu menerbangkan Naruto Angel hingga menabrak kaca jendela dan mengirimnya jatuh kebawah dari lantai empat.

"Absolute Power of Destruction!" Ise menyilangkan kedua lenganya di depan wajah, berharap dengan itu ia mampu menghalau gelombang Demonic Power yang ditembakan Naruto Lucifer. "Ukh." Tapi nampaknya perhitunga Ise berakibat fatal karena serangan itu berhasil melahap armor bagian lengannya hingga tak tersisa.

Zrash!

Arggggghhhh

Ise terjatuh di kedua lututnya karena luka tebasan menganga di punggung sampai pinggang akibat serangan Naruto Angel yang tiba-tiba saja mengoyak lempengan baja merah yang melekat pada tubuh Ise. Belum sempat tubuh Ise jatuh terlungkup di lantai Naruto Lucifer telah terlebih dahulu menyambutnya dengan menembakan Absolute Power of Destruction.

Blaar!

Demonic Power penghancur mutlak itu mengilas armor Sekiryuutei hingga habis tak tersisa bahkan lantai beton yang menjadi pijakan Ise juga terkena dampak dari gelombang Demonic tersebut. "Kondisimu sangat memperihatikan Ise." Taichou yang sedari tadi hanya duduk santai dan menyaksikan pertarungan itu, berdiri dan berjalan santai mendekati tubuh tak berdaya sang Sekiryuutei.

"Tapi tenang saja karena kau akan mati sekarang juga." Chakra emas meletup dari tubuh Taichou. Energi murni itu berkobar ganas layaknya api emas yang sanggup membakar segalanya. Dan pada detik berikutnya jutaan parikel chakra berkumpul ditelapak tangan Taichou, membentuk sebuh bola energi spiral berkonsentrasi tinggi dengan daya rusak yang tidak diragukan lagi efek kehancuranya. Hanya tinggal hitungan detik sampai bola penghancur itu benar-benar siap dilancarkan dan mengakhiri hidup Ise.

"JA-JANGA! A-AKU MOHON JANGAN BUNUH ISSEI!" Suara putus asa dari teriakan Rias menjadi moment bahagia bagi Taichou. Pria itu tak menjawab hanya tatapan datar yang ia berikan kepada Rias. Dia tidak akan menggunakan hati nurani untuk menyelesaikan misi ini karena bagi Taichou, jika hanya mengorbankan satu-dua nyawa itu bukanlah masalah serius dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan.

Yaitu kehancuran total Tujuh Dimensi dan akhir bagi seluruh makhluk hidup.

Terkadang kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Karena memang pada dasarnya itu adalah insting alami makhluk hidup itu sendiri yang selalu saja ingin mendominasi.

"Selamat tinggal Rival abadiku."

Flash!

Tap!

Brukh!

Tiba-tiba saja Azazel menarik Ise, membuat pemuda itu terpelanting kebelakan dan membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri menjadi tameng hidup untuk menyelamatkan muridnya. Bola chakra emas super padat itu berdesing keras, menggilas kulit perut, mengoyak daging, dan menggiling organ vital, sebelum meledak di dalam perut targetnya yang mungkin merasakan betapa pedihnya ketika ajal menjemput.

"Tch. Sialan kau Azazel."Sedetik setelah Taichou menuntaskan seranganya, terlihat jelas dari jendela kaca sebuah Beam penghancur melesat dari kejauhan tepat menargetkan ruangan tersebut. Mau tidak mau Taichou, Naruto no Aogiri yang telah bersatu dengan Mx-01, Naruto Lucifer, dan Naruto Angel pergi secepat yang mereka bisa meninggalkan Kelompok Gremory.

Tidak jauh dari situ Ise terduduk menyesal sembari membaringkan Azazel yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Sang Murid.

"SENSEIII!"

BLAAAAAAARRRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . .

And Down. . . . Jika ada yang bertanya Nasib Azazel, saya akan mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Azazel Tewas! Dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya (/'-')/ Papa Haise The Centipede atau El-Namikaze no Baka! Sepertinya di chapter ini muncul lagi ya? alur Twist plotnya. Ufufufu selamat berpusing ria! #DigamparReaders

Saya hanya dapat memasang Poker Face saat membaca beberapa review guest yang membuat saya menahan tawa. Sebenarnya kenapa kalian mereview dengan Guest, jika hanya menanyakan hal yang mencurigakan? Ah kalo seperti inikan jadinya saya harus menjelaskan di sini :3 cape deh~

Nah gini ya... Kenapa Naruto dan Naruko yang notabenenya PENJAHAT! Tidak langsung membunuh Ise dan Cao Cao? Alasanya simpel... Karena ada satu alasan untuk kelanjutan plot fic ini. Dan bukan karena saya gx niat membuat Naruto dan Naruko menjadi PENJAHAT! Jadi mohon jangan sok tahu dan karena hanya saya dan tuhan yang tau kemana jalan cerita fic ini selanjutnya. Tidak akan saya membuat suatu alasan tanpa adanya tujuan yang pasti dalam fic ini.

Nah selanjutnya... Untuk yang menyebut fic ini plotnya berputar-putar dan tidak jelas... Maka itu adalah tujuan saya karena fic ini memang mengandung Mistery.

Tahu Manga Tokyo Ghoul? Pasti tahu dong, tapi jika kalian hanya membaca tanpa memahami pasti kalian akan menjudge Ishida Sui atau Mangaka TG tidak konsisten dan selalu memutar-mutar plot story.

Begitupun dengan fic ini tapi saya tidak menyalahkan kalian ko karena fic ini memang menyesatkan(?)

Ahahahaha sudah ah saya terlalu banyak cakap :v

Review syukur gx review juga gpp, yang penting saya dapat terus menulis hahaha.

Ok! Bagi yang bingung, bacalah sedikit bocoran di bawah ini :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01 &amp; Naruto no Aogiri A.K.A One-Eyed Fox. (Dari Fic : Before RE; Dan Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 6 : - ?

DxD 7 : - ?

Unknow : Naruto Taicho, Bolt, Skull, Dragon/Hyoudou Issei.

Review? Come to Papa Haise! Huehuehue.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

Issue For Next Chapter - Hati Yang Layu.


	20. Lucifer VS Lucifer

"Tenseigan!"

Flash!

Tap!

Brukh!

Tiba-tiba saja Azazel menarik Ise, membuat pemuda itu terpelanting kebelakang. Azazel membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri terkena serangan Taichou dan menjadi tameng hidup, agar dapat menyelamatkan muridnya. Bola chakra emas super padat yang dapat membelah bulan jika ditembakakan itu berdesing keras, menggilas kulit perut, mengoyak daging, dan menggiling organ vital, sebelum meledak di dalam perut targetnya yang mungkin merasakan betapa pedihnya ketika ajal menjemput.

"Tch. Sialan kau Azazel."

Brakh!

Taichou menendang tubuh tak berdaya Azazel hingga terpental menabrak Ise. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto Lucifer memberi isyarat kepada Taichou, Taichou mengerti apa yang Naruto Lucifer insyaratkan karena itu sudah menjadi rencana mereka, sebab Naruto Rikudou yang memang ditugaskan untuk berjaga di luar telah melancarkan seranganya untuk menghancurkan tempat tersebut. Taichou mengangguk, dengan segera keempat pemuda itu berpencar dan pergi meninggalkan Hyoudou Mansion.

"Se-sensei... Hoi Sesensei! Ba-bangun SENSEI! HOI!" Ise tak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, walaupun luka bakar parah di tubuhnya ditambah luka melintang cukup dalam pada punggung dan bahu kiri yang tertembus panah, Ise tetap sekuat tenaga mengguncang-guncang tubuh terkapar berlumur darah dengan perut yang berlubang milik Azazel.

"BRENGSEK! A-AKU BILANG BANGUN AZAZEL!"

"U-ukh... Kau berisik sekali Ise." Air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Ise, ia bersyukur sangat-sangat bersyukur Azazel masih belum benar-benar mati.

"ASIA! Ce-cepat obati Sensei!" Asia berlari mendekati Azazel, namun belum sempat sang gadis suci mengaktifkan Twilight Healing, Azazel terlebih dahulu menahan tangan Asia agar tidak menyembuhkannya.

"Ti-tidak Ise., ohok... Aku sudah tidak dapat di sembuhkan lagi. Se-serangan Taichou menhancurkan organ vitalku dan membuat jantungku bocor."

"Ti-tidak mungkin! I-ini semua bohongkan Azazel! BOHONGKAN!"

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong kepada muridku, Ise. apa lagi disaat-saat te-terakhirku. Ohok." Azazel memuntahkan banyak darah segar dari mulut, kondisi tubuhnya sudah sangat kritis! Efek dari serangan Taichou benar-benar menghancurkan organ dalamnya begitu pula dengan indra perasa milik Azazel. Ia sudah tak mampu untuk merasakan tubuhnya apa lagi hanya sekedar menggerakan jarinya.

"Se-sensei." Rias, Koneko, Gasper, dan Xenovia mendekati Azazel. Linangan air mata juga menghiasi pipi mereka.

Blaaaar!

Serang Naruto Rikudo menghantam dinding sihir pertahanan Hyodou Mansion. "Pergilah kalian semua! Aku sudah mengaktifkan sihir pertahanan rumah ini, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama untuk menahan serangan sebesar itu." Azazel sekuat tenaga menyeret tubuhnya agar dapat duduk bersandar.

"Ta-tapi Sensei_."

"Rias! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Aku tidak akan mampu menahan ini terlalu lama. Bawa semuanya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat ini dengan teleport darurat." Walaupun ucapan Azazel terdengar normal tapi tidak pada kenyataanya. Sebenarnya Azazel mati-matian menahan agar suaranya tidak tersendat oleh darah yang terus menerus membanjiri kerongkongannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Azazel!" Ise berteriak penuh emosi. Ia mati-matian agar tidak menangis dan terus menahan kesedihan yang menyeruak dari lubuk hatinya.

"A-aku akan tetap di sini dan memberikan kalian waktu untuk pergi. La-lagi pula... aku merasa jika ajal sudah menyapaku." Asia menangis tersedu-sedu menyaksikan detik terakhir dari Senseinya. Koneko, Rias, Xenovia dan Gasper juga tak mampu menahan air mata kesedihan. Bagi mereka... Sosok Azazel adalah figur seorang Guru yang mampu mengajarkan banyak hal yang mereka tidak ketahui sebelumnya disamping itu... Sifat kocak Azazel dan kepiawaiannya dalam memimpin begitu meresap dalam hati mereka.

Meski sifat mesum Azazel yang tidak dapat ditoleransi tetapi itu semua tidak merubah fakta bahwa Azazel adalah sosok teman, orang tua sekaligus guru yang ideal bagi Kelompok Gremory dan sosok yang akan mereka Hormati mulai dari sekarang, dan untuk selamanya.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanya Azazel menciptakan sihir teleport yang dilengkapi dengan pelindung agar murid-muridnya tidak mampu lagi untuk memberontak.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan AZAZEL!?"

"Maaf Ise, tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian semua. Pergilah aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian." Senyum bahagia Azazel mengiringi aktifnya teleport. Ia bahagia karena disisa-sisa waktunya bisa menyelamatkan murid paling berharga sekaligus harapan terakhir untuk mencegah akhir dari dunia.

"SENSEIII!" Teriakan Ise menjadi moment terakhir yang dapat Azazel dengar sebelum ia benar-benar mengirim para iblis muda itu ke tempat aman.

"Satu tahun lagi tiga fraksi akan terpojok dan kalah dalam pertempuran. Jika yang dikatakan Taichou benar... Hanya ini yang mampu aku lakukan untuk merubah takdir." Azazel menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil di tangannya dan detik berikutnya lingkaran sihir itu hilang kembali, sebagai tanda bahwa pengiriman yang ia lakukan berhasil.

"Uhuk... Setidaknya ini adalah akhir yang sedikit bagus untuk makhluk sepertiku." Senyum tulus terpatri di bibir sang Gubernur Da-tenshi. Ia merasa agak lega karena kematiannya jelas akan merubah alur waktu dunia ini, dan mungkin akan membawa takdir cerah bagi dimensi yang menjadi tempat asalnya.

"Nah... Sekarang aku akan pergi dan benar-benar menyusulmu_"

"_Ayah."

BLAAAAAAARRRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral-Ecchi Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 19 - Hati Yang Layu : Lucifer VS Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Under World, Wilayah Kekuasaan Agares, Pulau Langit Agreas.-

Naruto berlari menusuri lorong bawah tanah yang menghubungkan pintu masuk rahasia dengan pusat Institut Teknologi Agreas. Mata merah berpupil kuningnya menyala dalam gelapnya lorong tersebut, mata yang mampu melihat dalam gelap itu mengobservasi daerah sekitar mengawasi setiap gerak yang mungkin akan menghadang pergerakannya.

Naruto sudah menyusun segala rencana untuk menyusup ke dalam Agreas, dari mulai rencana inti sampai cadangan semua sudah tersimpan dalam otaknya. Berbekal pengalamnya ketika masih menjadi salah satu kepala peneliti di Agrear ia dengan mudah mengetahui beberapa jalan rahasia untuk menuju tempat yang ia targatkan, ditambah dengan data hasil penyelidikan Hero Faction yang dikirim oleh Jenne untuk mengantisifasi jika memang sistem pertahanan tempat ini sudah dirubah sejak satu tahun lalu.

"Oi Naruto-kun."

"Ada apa Naruko?" Tanpa menghentikan pergerakannya Naruto menjawab sebuah suara feminim yang terdengar dari dalam kepalanya.

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Ophis."

"Huh? Apa yang kau fikirkan Naruko? Bukankan itu rencanamu?" Naruto tak habis fikir dengan gadis perwujudan Juubi yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya ini. Sempat-sempatnya gadis jahat itu berkata 'tidak enak setelah memanfaatkan Ophis?' Yang benar saja! Mana ada penjahat yang menyesal setelah memanfaatkan orang lain?

"Ba-baka! Siapa yang bilang ini rencanaku, hah?! Bukankah kau yang merencanakannya terlebih dahul!" Merasa tidak terima, Naruko balas membentak Naruto dengan nada ketidak sukaan.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan dengan pernyataanmu itu? Jangan seenaknya ya berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Terkadang Naruto tidak mengerti tentang jalan fikiran gadis jejadian tersebut. "Asal kau tahu saja ya Naruko Ojou-sama... Aku memang berencana untuk merebut Samael dari Cao Cao, tapi tidak dengan memanfaatkan Ophis."

"Mou~ Naruto-kun, kasar sekali." Tiba-tiba saja Naruko menasir paksa kesadaran inangnya, dan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto secara paksa untuk bersembunyi.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kelakuanmu in_.' Naruto dipaksa untuk tak bersuara atas sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh direksi pengelihatanya.

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya yang berupa kuil dengan singgahsana yang berada di atas altar kuil tersebut, tergeletak tubuh tak berbusana milik Naruko yang mempunyai lekuk tubuh sempura serta Oppai kenyal yang terlihat sangat kencang, terbaring dengan gaya erotis. Rambut blone panjang bergaya Twin tilenya agak acak-acakan dan menutupi beberapa bagian tubuh sensitif yang membuat Naruko tampak sangat erotis.

Gleek~

Mau tidak-mau Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang pemuda dalam masa pertumbuhan, menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata'pun. Entah karena terlalu syok dengan tingkah abnormal Naruko, atau mungkin berusaha menahan gejolak hawa nafsu yang sudah mengsugesti Naruto agar segera mengucapkan 'Ittadakimasu' dan menerkam gadis sexy di hadapannya.

"Are? Kenapa kau diam saja, Naruto-kun?" Naruko bangkit dari tempatnya, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang 100% terekspos, gadis penjelmaan Makkura itu berjalan mendekati sang Inang sembari menaruh kedua lengannya di bawah dada dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dua gundukan lemak di dada Naruko yang memang memiliki ukuran diatas rata-rata bertambah besar.

"Mou~ ada apa sih! Kenapa Naruto-kun, diam saja?" Naruto masih diam tak menjawab, tapi detik berikutnya, Naruko yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dengan Naruto menemukan aliran darah segar mengalir tenang dari kedua lubang hidung Naruto.

"Ara ara, ufufufu jadi Naruto-kun bergairah, melihat tubuhku, eh?" Naruko menyeringai, sebuah hal jahil terlintas di benaknya.

"Kalau begitu... Apakah Naruto-kun mau me-nik-ma-ti-nya?" Naruko mengeluarkan suara super imut yang menggoda! Apa lagi saat mengucapkan kata 'Menikmati' Naruko benar-benar menggunakan nada imut maksimal. Dan jangan lupa dengan gerakan kecil yang membuat kedua payudara gadis itu agak berguncang.

"Naruko... Jangan paksa aku agar memakanmu di sini!"

"Ara ara. Ternyata Naruto-kun sangat Agresif." Naruko bergumam sensual walau keadaannya dan Naruto dalam posisi yang bisa dikatakan cukup 'berbahaya', tapi tetapi saja gadis perwujudan Makkura itu menanggapi dengan sifat kalem khas miliknya.

"Sayangnya... Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermesraan Naruto-kun." Naruko balik mendorong Naruto, sehingga posisi awal tubuhnya yang dikekang dan ditindihi tubuh kekar Naruto kini terbalik. "Karena... Kita harus segera mendapatkan Agreas." Bibir mungil itu mendarat tepat di bibir Naruto. Naruko menyesap manis bibir agak tebal namun sexy milik sang inang dengan perlahan, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan disetiap inci bibir merah itu dengan lidahnya.

Sebagai pria sejati Naruto tidak mau tinggal diam untuk tidak andil bagian dalam pergulatan lidah ini. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang polos Naruko, sembari meminta izin kepada pemilik bibir agar membuka jalan akses bagi lidahnya agar dapat menikmati rasa memabukan bak tuak milik sang gadis.

Ahnnn~

Menyadari inangnya merespon bahkan meminta lebih, tentu saja Naruko menyambutnya penuh suka cita. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar sembari melahap seluruh bibir Naruto ganas. Perlahan tapi pasti... Naruto menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruko menyapu bersih liur sang gadis penuh kenikmatan.

Mhnnn~

Suara kecipak terdengar nyaring dan menjadi alunan musik romansa memabukan bagi kedua insan yang kini tengah dilanda asmara. sesekali lidah mereka bertabrakan dan saling bergulat untuk mencari kenikmatan lebih. Ciuman inisiatif dari Naruko ternyata tak sia-sia malah... Sekarang Naruto'lah yang mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut.

"Hah... Hah... Hah~." Naruko menarik paksa bibirnya dari lumatan ganas Naruto untuk sekedar meraup oksigen rakus-rakus. Namun... Belum sempat sang gadis mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dirinya harus kembali merasakan lumatan bengis Inangnya.

Lagi... Untuk kedua kalinya pemuda pemudi itu kembali menautkan lidah mereka. Percampuran dua air liur berbeda gen yang pada logikanya menjijikkan entah mengapa terasa sangat manis bagi keduanya, rasa nikmat yang mampu membuat mereka berdua melupakan daratan, seakan-akan dunia ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

"Hah... Hah~ hah~."

Kini keduanya sepakat untuk memisahkan bibir mereka, bukan karena ciuman menggairahkan ini sudah tidak nikmat lagi, bukan pula karena hasrat gejolak nafsu sudah tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Yang jelas... Keduanya setuju menyudahi France Kiss ini karena memang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas, ditambah mereka tahu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk tenggelam lebih jauh kedalam lautan cinta.

"Nah sekarang... Ayo kita rebut Agreas!" Satu kecupan lembut Naruko daratkan kembali di bibir sang tuan, kecupan singkat namun penuh makna yang mewakili segala perasaan keduanya. Tidak ada nafsu menggebu pada ciuman kali ini, semua hanya untuk menyampaikan perasaan satu sama lain yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh untaian kata-kata pujangga atau'pun sastra dalam berbahasa.

Berkat itu semua kini... Naruto sadar akan satu satu hal pasti dalam hidupnya. Ia yakin bahwa gadis yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil, mendampingi dalam senang mau'pun duka, dan selalu menjaganya ini adalah... Tulang rusuknya.

Kedua insan itu larut dalam kasih sayang selayaknya Adam dan Hawa yang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

"Ya ayo kita lakukan... Naruko-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Crash!

Crash!

Kilauan logam menjadi tanda akhir bagi nyawa dua prajurit penjaga gerbang, saat sebuah katana memenggal kepala mereka secara bersamaan. Darah segar menyembur dari tubuh yang kehilangan pusat kontrolnya, di hadapan dua bangkai iblis itu berdiri tegap seorang pemuda bermata merah sembari mengibaskan katana dalam genggamanya untuk membersihkan noda darah yang melumuri logam tajam tersebut.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya santai melewati dua mayat penjaga tanpa merasa riskan. Dalam hidupnya hal seperti pembunuhan atau'pun pembantaian sudah tak asing lagi, karena selama masa kecil sampai remajanya dihabiskan untuk terus membunuh membunuh dan membunuh. Mungkin ini memang pekerjaan kotor namun itu adalah resiko sekaligus takdirnya yang dilahirkan di lingkungan keras, klan ninja Arashikage.

Brakh!

Naruto menjejak gerbang masuk itu hingga hacur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya ini sudah melenceng dari rencananya untuk menyusup diam-diam agar mengurangi resiko pertarungan yang tidak diharapkan, tapi pada kenyataannya, ia sudah dikepung oleh puluhan pasukan iblis.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain." Meresapi katana andalannya dengan Darkness Power, Naruto membuat ancang-ancang dan bersiap untuk melakukan pembantaian. "Saa... Majulah kalian semua!"

"SERAAAAAANG!"

Darah segar berceceran disana-sini, organ tubuh berterbangan menghiasi langit-langit dan berserakan memenuhi lantai. Tidak ada suara atau'pun jeritan sekecil apa'pun yang dapat terdengar di tempat itu, semua terjadi begitu cepat semua terasa begitu lambat, seakan-akan waktu berhenti berputar untuk mengontrol alur dunia.

Sepuluh... Tiga puluh... Sembilan puluh... Mayat iblis berjatuhan disetiap detiknya dengan anggota tubuh tidak lebih dari 50%. Bagaikan penjual daging yang memotong barang dagangannya cekatan, katana sang Eksekutor memutilasi semua yang berani bertegur sapa dengan kejayaannya..

Tidak ada rasa ngeri atas tindakan itu, tidak ada rasa kasihan di mata merah pemuda itu. Semua dilakukan tanpa penyesalan, semua berjalan seperti seharusnya dan semua memang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai satu tujuan.

Meski harus mengorbankan nyawa iblis tak berdosa_mungkin_ Naruto akan melakukan semua itu tanpa pandang bulu. Pengorbanan selalu dibutuhkan untuk sebuah tujuan karena pada dasarnya kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dan itu adalah hukum sebab-akibat yang berlaku dalam dunia busuk ini.

Crash!

Naruto menusukan katana terbungkus Darkness Power dalam genggamannya hingga menancap cukup dalam di lantai, menembus kulit kepala, melubangi tengkorak pelindung otak, dan mengantarkan nyawa iblis yang mampu bertahan paling akhir dalam pembantaian tersebut.

Ternyata data-data yang dikirimkan Janne sangat akurat dan berguna, karena pada saat ini adalah waktu dimana keamanan Institut Teknologi Agreas sangatlah menurun.

Jika pada waktu normal keamanan Agreas memiliki system pengaman yang dilengkapi X-Ray, jebakan yang berjarak lima meter dengan jebakan lain, dan sepuluh Squad besar yang bertugas di lima titik. Sekarang... Pada waktu ini hanya ada Sembilan puluh penjaga reguler dan sepuluh penjaga khusus yang bertugas. Sedangkan X-Ray dan jebakan lain tidak aktif karena sedang menjalani proses Re-Boot yang dilakukan rutin sebulan sekali.

Jadi... Ini adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk Naruto karena ia tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaganya berlebih untuk sekedar menghabisi seluruh penjaga.

"Le Fay, aktifkan sihir teleport khusus untuk memindahkan seluruh iblis yang ada di Agreas." Naruto memberi perintah kepada Le Fay melalui lingkaran sihir komunikasi di telinganya.

'Ha'i Naruto Onii-sama.'

"Balance Breaker."

Satu kata pemicu terjadinya luapan cahaya emas berkekuatan suci yang dalam sekejap mata meniadakan ratusan pasukan Iblis penjaga gerbang utama istana Lucifer. Ribuan pedang emas melayang disana-sini, tanah emas menyebar luas melingkupi seluruh area pusat pemerintahan Underworld.

"Ini..." Sirzachs Lucifer, melempar pandangan takjub sekaligus geram kepada sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah mengamuk memporak-porandakan daerah kekuasaannya. Ia geram bukan karena tindakan asal-hajar pemuda itu, bukan pula karena Istananya porak-poranda. Kemarahan yang memenuhi Maou Lucifer itu murni dikarenakan jumlah korban jiwa akibat penyerangan orang tak dikenal tersebut sudah benar-benar tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Anata?" Suara lembut sang istri meredakan sedikit rasa murka di jiwa. Aura kekuatan mutlak yang kapan saja siap menghancurkan, sedikit memudar tak mencemari udara sekitar.

"Grayfia, bawalah Milcast menjauh dari sini." Senyum hangat Sirzachs berikan untuk sang istri tercinta. Entah mengapa untuk kali ini saja, ia tak ingin istri dan anaknya melihat dirinya bertarung. Mungkin memang karena rasa kasih yang begitu besar kepada keluarga sehingga Sirzachs tidak mau keluarganya bersedih jika ia terluka.

"Ta-tapi Anata_." Grayfia tak pernah bisa melanjutkan lagi ucapannya, ketika sebilah jari telunjuk sang Suami membungkam bibirnya rapat. Entah mengapa sifat tenang yang selalu mengelilingi Ratu Lucifer itu kini tidak nampak sedikit'pun. Hanya ada rasa cemas, layaknya seorang istri pada umumnya yang akan khawatir kepada sang suami.

"Aku mohon untuk yang pertama dan terakhir Greyfia. Pergilah dan jangan membantuku, kita berdua sadar sekuat apa musuh yang ada di hadapan kita." Tidak menunggu lama sebagai istri yang patuh pada suaminya, Greyfia langsung pergi membawa 'buah' hasil cinta antaranya dan sang suami.

"Apa'pun yang terjadi..." Greyfia menghentikan langkahnya, detik berikutnya sang Queen berlari dan langsung mencium Sirzachs tepat di bibirnya. "Kau harus pulang dengan selamat." Setelah itu Greyfia pergi bersama Milicast meninggalkan Maou Lucifer sendirian yang siap melakukan tugasnya sebagai Raja kaum Iblis.

Sirzachs memalingkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tepat beberapa meter di hadapanya berdiri seorang pemuda familiar, dengan ratusan pedang emas yang melayang layaknya pengawal pribadi. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat sadar Sirzachs menunjukan wajah syok. "Heh, akhirnya kau datang juga Lucifer-sama."

"Naruto Uzumak_ bukan! wajahmu hanya mirip dengan Naruto."

"Wow! kau hebat sekali sampai-sampai bisa membedakanku dengan Naruto Uzumaki." Pemuda itu menancapkan pedangnya ditanah sebelum melanjutkan. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Iblis dengan eksistensi yang melebihi kaum iblis itu sendiri." Pemuda itu mengacungkan pedang emas miliknya tepat ke pada Sirzachs. "Perkenalkan aku adalah Naruto Lucifer Namikaze dan orang yang akan melenyapkanmu!"

Flash!

Tepat di akhir kalimat Naruto, ratusan pedang emas yang sejak tadi melayang disekitarnya melesat membom-bardir Sirzachs. Menyadari dirinya terancam Sirzachs menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir pertahanan untuk memblok serangan. Tidak sampai disitu Maou Lucifer itu langsung melompat kebelakang dan menembakan Powor of Destruction karena ia sadar pertahanannya tidak akan mampu bertahan lama.

Blaaar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi detik berikutnya tanpa melihat efek dari benturan dua serangan tersebut, Sirzachs langsung menciptakan sepuluh bola Power of Destruction yang mengelilinginya.

"Lumayan. Tapi kali ini... Jangan harap bisa menghindar."

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup abadinya Sirzachs harus dibuat syok dalam pertempuran. Jika dulu ia dibuat syok karena kekuatan Rizevim Livan Lucifer mampu menon aktifkan Sacred Gear dalam Civil War, sekarang ia harus kembali syok saat sebuah pedang berkekuatan suci setara True Longinus berusaha membelah tubuhnya. Beruntung bagi Sirzechs, bola-bola Power of Destruction miliknya memblok serangan itu tepat waktu, andai meleset satu detik saja ia yakin akan menerima kerusakan yang fatal.

"Apa tujuanmu Naruto!" Berbekal keahlian tingkat tinggi dalam mengontrol Power of Destructio, Sirzachs merubah bentuk bola-bola Demonic Power khas miliknya menjadi tangan besar yang langsung mencengkram pedang emas Naruto dan melemparkannya.

"Tujuan? Entahlah..." Naruto melompat ke belakang menghindari amukan Power of Destruction berbentuk tangan milik Sirzachs, sembari menonaktifkan Sacred Gearnya. "Mungkin demi masa depan. Tapi jika kau mau jawaban yang lebih jelas. Lebih baik tanyakan saja kepada Naruto Arashikage."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Teroris itu?! Dan kenapa wajahmu juga mirip dengannya!" Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menunduk membiarkan untaian poni rambutnya menutupi wajah. Merasa percuma dengan rencana negosiasinya, Sirzachs langsung melepaskan energi Demonic Power secara gila dari tubuhnya. Tanah berguncang hebat, lantai pada dipijaki kaki Maou itu remuk tak tersisa diikutinya hawa intimidasi tinggi yang bahkan dapat membuat seorang iblis kelas atas berlutut tak berdaya. Kekuatan penghancur murni khas keluarga Great King Bael fokus pada satu titik di tubuh Sirzachs Lucifer.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bicara? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan benar-benar serius dari sekarang."

"Huh? Jadi kau mau menggunakan True Form? Ok aku terima tantanganmu."

[Power of Destruction : True Form!]

[Absolute Power of Destruction : True Form]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Unlimeted" ledakan kekuatan menyebar luas mengikis tahan, menghancurkan bangunan, dan merubah struktur surga tingkat satu menjadi padang pasir bermandikan ratusan pedang disekelilingnya.

"Blade Work." Langit cerah menghitam, kegelapan terlahir dari inti cahaya menyelimuti langit surga. Pasukan malaikat yang mengepung sumber penyebab fenomena tersebut lenyam dari pandangan tergantikan oleh sejumlah Gear raksasa yang melayang bebas disana-sini.

[Sandal Phone : Adonai Melek.]

Armor biru dengan kesucian dalam setiap lengkuk ukiranya membalut tubuh Naruto Angel, enam pasang sayap emas tumbuh dari balik tubuhnya, singgasana Raja turun dari langit, seakan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk menggapai pedang kebanggaan dan menduduki tahta sang Raja. "Michael, Gabriel, Uril, dan Rafael... Harusukah kita memenuhi takdir nista ini?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . .

Ok! Bagi yang bingung, bacalah sedikit bocoran di bawah ini :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow.)

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01 &amp; Naruto no Aogiri A.K.A One-Eyed Fox. (Dari Fic : Before RE; Dan Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 6 : - ?

DxD 7 : - ?

Unknow : Naruto Taicho, Bolt, Skull, Dragon.

Death : Azazel.

Issue For Next Chapter - Krisis Tiga Fraksi.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	21. For All

"Unlimeted" ledakan kekuatan menyebar luas mengikis tahan, menghancurkan bangunan, dan merubah struktur surga tingkat satu menjadi padang pasir bermandikan ratusan pedang disekelilingnya.

"Blade Works." Langit cerah menghitam, kegelapan terlahir dari inti cahaya menyelimuti langit surga. Pasukan malaikat yang mengepung sumber penyebab fenomena tersebut lenyap dari pandangan tergantikan oleh sejumlah Gear raksasa yang melayang bebas disana-sini.

[Sandal Phone : Adonai Melek.]

Armor biru dengan kesucian dalam setiap lengkuk ukiranya membalut tubuh Naruto Angel, enam pasang sayap emas tumbuh dari balik tubuhnya, singgasana Raja turun dari langit, seakan mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk menggapai pedang kebanggaan dan menduduki tahta sang Raja. "Michael, Gabriel, Uril, dan Rafael... Harusukah kita memenuhi takdir nista ini?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Wajah mu mirip dengan Naruto Arashikage, namun aura dan sifatmu sangat berbeda dari orang itu." Michael turun dari Surga tingkat enam, diikuti ketiga Archangel yang membawa hampir separuh pasukan malaikat.

"Aku hanya seorang pria yang merelakan harga dirinya untuk mengubah masa depan. Tapi karena itulah aku juga harus menghabisi para Archangel." Naruto tetap santai singgah di tempat kejayaannya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merubah gestur tubuhnya walaupun nyatanya ia baru saja mengucapkan kata berperang kepada para Malaikat.

"Jika kalian ingin lebih jelas... Aku sarankan untuk bertanya kepada Naruto Arashikage. Yah... Itu'pun jika kalian selamat dari tempat ini." Tepat setelah pemuda itu mengakhiri perkataannya ratusan pedang suci dari berbagai jenis telah tercipta, mengisi langit padang gersang itu dengan kilau berbahaya yang mampu merenggut nyawa.

"Hajimemasho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. not Lemon)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : "Penjahat tidak membutuhkan cinta" meminjam perkataan The Dark Side; Yami Naruto, dari fic TBT(The Best Team) by : Jendral-Ecchi Dony Ren/Icha Icha Ren..

Warning : Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 19 - Krisis Tiga Fraksi : Rencana Taichou.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luapan Demonic Power menyebar mengikis tanah, gedung-gedung tinggi lenyap tak tersisa, halaman utama istana Lucifer sekaligus istana itu sendiri ikut musnah dilahap dua kekuatan penghancur Absolute yang bersumber dari Maou Lucifer masa kini dan keturunan Lucifer sejati. Pusat pemerintahan Underworld yang terletak di Kota Lilith telah hilang dari peradaban masa, tenggelam oleh kekuatan maha dahsyat dan kehilangan eksistensinya dari peta Ibu Kota.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan kawah raksasa yang memancarkan aura Destruksif dan benturan dua kekuatan yang saling mencari dominasi diantara keduanya. Setiap detik ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh Demoic Power berwarna merah kehitaman dan kuning kehitaman menghiasi langit Underworld.

Naruto Lucifer dalam mode [True Form] melancarkan tembakan sihir bertekanan tinggi untuk menghalau bola-bola Power of Destruction yang ditembakan oleh Sirzachs. Duo Lucifer itu memacu kekuatan mereka masing-masing sampai ketahap maksimal, dengan menggunakan mode yang sama.

Tubuh kedua Lucifer itu sekarang bukanlah seperti makhluk pada umumnya yang memiliki kulit atau'pun daging, melainkan kekuatan penghancur Absolute itu sendirilah yang menjelma menjadi Sirzachs Lucifer dan Naruto Lucifer. Jika True Form milik Naruto berwarna kuning keoranyean, sebaliknya True Form milik Sirzachs berwarna merah Crimson.

"Aku tidak habis fikir, siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto Lucifer?" Sirzachs tak menjeda serangannya. Kepalan tangan yang memang tercipta dari Power of Destruction, mengarah tepat ke pipi Naruto.

Blaaaar!

Reflek bagus milik Naruto Lucifer bekerja dengan baik sehingga ia mampu menangkis pukulan Sirzachs dengan menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, dan balas memukul lengan Sirzachs, namun Maou Lucifer itu tidak menyia-nyiakan sebuah moment dimana Naruto lengah, dengan waktu yang tepat ia menendang kaki belakang Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjungkal, akan tetapi tapat di detik-detik terakhir saat tubuhnya melayang, Naruto juga mendaratkan tendangan kaki kanan yang tepat mengenai bahu Sirzach, dan membuat keduanya terpental karena ledakan dari setiap serangan yang mengandung Power of Destruction.

Blaaar!

Merasa serangan itu tidak ada artinya, Naruto Lucifer mengompres Demonic Power dalam jumlah maksimal. Bola energi tercipta dari lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan pemuda itu, tepat ketika pengompresan selesai dan Naruto siap menembakan sihirnya, ia di paksa melebarkan mata ketika Sirzachs telah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tak mungkin menang dariku."

Blaaaar!

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ledakan hebat bergemuruh murka ketika bola Demonic Power milik Naruto beradu dengan serangan yang sama persis dari Sirzachs.

Kraak!

Kraak!

"Heh? Kau fikir ini cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Jangan bercan_" Naruto tak dapat menyelesaikankan ucapannya ketika tanah yang ia pijaki berubah menjadi lapis es tebal dalam beberapa detik. Hawa dingin sangat terasa menusuk kulit, menembus tulang dan membekukan sumsum.

Hawa dingin dibawah min seratus drajat celsius itu menyelimuti medan pertempuran. Tanpa Naruto sadari bahkan kakinya'pun sudah hampir membeku jika saja ia tidak sedang berada dalam mode True Form yang sangat panas dan bersifat memusnahkan segala eksistensi sampai pada titik nol. "Sera-chan kah?" Bisik pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi ini, cecunguk yang mampu memaksamu masuk dalam mode Ultimate, Sir-chan." Seorang gadis berpenampilan Mahou Shojou mendarat dengan anggun di samping Sirzachs, diikuti dengan dua pria bertekanan Abnormal yang juga tiba di medan pertempuran.

"Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium. Maaf sampai membuat kalian datang kesini." Sirzachs menonaktifkan mode True Formnya dan tersenyum kikuk, kepada tiga orang tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tiga dari empat Youndai Maou penguasa Uderworld.

"Yare yare... Lihat kekacauan ini? Sungguh musuh yang gila."

Prok  
Prok  
Prok

Keempat Maou itu langsung menatap Naruto ketika dengang santainya pemuda itu bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya kehadiran Youndai Maou yang siap bertarung, tidak mempengaruhi sedikit'pun nyali sang Lucifer sejati. "Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Youndai Maou masa kini dalam sebuah pertempuran." Naruto Lucifer malah menonaktifkan True Formnya. Seakan-akan ia meremehkan keempat Raja Iblis karena tidak lagi berada dalam mode terkuat. Mungkin.

"Tapi apakah tidak berlebihan, empat Raja Iblis sengaja datang, hanya untuk melawan satu orang saja? Ah terserahlah!" Mendadak dari tubuh Naruto menguar aura kekuatan dahsyat yang seketika melelehkan es disekitarnya. "Lagi pula... Diriku yang lain juga sedang melawan pemimpin tiap-tiap fraksi."

Tepat saat Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya,langit Underworld yang setia dengan warna jingga mendadak terbelah oleh cahaya yang sangat terang dilangit sana. Detik demi detik berlalu cahaya itu semakin berpijar, menyebar luas menambah intensitas jangkauannya dan hampir menyinari selur langit Ibu Kota Lilith.

"Demi kemenangan. Datanglah di hadapanku!"

"_Kegelapan yang terlahir dari kesucian, mohon berkahi aku lambang yang bercahaya!"

"_Misa hitam yang turun seperti dewa dengan keanggunannya yang menawan, berikanlah cahaya dari tuanmu!"

"_Terik Mentari yang membakar jiwa, panasmu jadi selimut disurga!"

"Datanglah [Lucifer Cross] hancur leburkan seluruh musuhmu!"

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan mantranya, sebuah api putih terang turun dari atas langit Underworld yang terbelah dan membentuk sebuah Salib raksasa. Api berskala besar itu melesat cepat ke arah Youndai Maou.

Keempat Raja Iblis itu melebarkan matanya, tidak pernah dalam hidup abadi mereka, mengalami situasi segenting ini. Sebenarnya mereka mampu menghindari serangan itu, namun jika mereka melakukan hal tersebut akan terjadi bencana besar yang melanda rakyat karena posisi mereka saat ini berada di tengah-tengah Ibu Kota.

Salib adalah kelemahan bangsa Iblis. Api putih adalah lambang pemurnian. Cahaya suci adalah musuh alami para Iblis. Dan kini tiga unsur paling berbahaya untuk Iblis itu, bersatu padu menciptakan salib api putih dengan cahaya suci sebagai bahan dasarnya dan tepat menargetkan tanah para Iblis dengan jangkauan yang belum dapat diperkirakan.

Namun jika melihat dari besar ukuran serangan Naruto Lucifer, Youdai Maou yakin jika [Lucifer Cross] menabrak tanah... Kemusnahan Iblis secara masal di kota Lilith... Sudah pasti tidak dapat dihindar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, ayo kita hancurkan serangan itu sebelum menghantam tanah." Sirzach dan ketiga Maou lainnya menciptakan lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing. Energi super dahsyat meledak dari tubuh keempat Raja Iblis. aura merah, hijau, biru, dan kuning melambangkan karakteristik kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

"Tembak!"

Flash!

Seluruh kekuatan bercampur menjadi satu! Gabungan empat kekuatan Hyper dahsyat dari Youndai Maou menggetarkan udara ketika dilepaskan. Dan pada puncaknya gabungan kekuatan Youndai Maou berbenturan dengan Lucifer Cross.

Naruto mengepakkan enam pasang sayap Iblisnya, ia memandang datar usaha keempat Raja Iblis untuk menghentikan [Lucifer Cross]. Tiba-tiba lingkarang sihir komunikasi muncul ditelinganya. "Ada apa Taichou?"

'Segera mundur, nampaknya Mx-01 dan Naruto no Aogiri agak sedikit kewalahan melawan Golongan Youkai.'

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan status Angel dan Rikudo?"

'Angel masih bertarung sengit dengan para Saraph. Sedangkan Rikudo berhasil membunuh Semhazai dan masih bertarung dengan Baraqiel.'

"Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

'Hahahaha kau terlalu menghawatirkanku, bocah. Disisi sini semua sudah terkendali. Loki sudah kubunuh dan Fanrir berada dalam naunganku. Apa kau mau aku membawakan beberapa kepala Dewa yang sudah aku penggal? Mungkin cocok untuk dijadikan pajangan rumah.' Orang diusia 21 itu tampak sangat ceria dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Tidak terimakasih" Naruto Lucifer tidak habis fikir dengan tingkah laku ketuannya, yang memiliki kelakuan di atas normal tersebut. "Baiklah aku akan segera menyeselesaikan ini, dan pergi ke sisi lain."

'Ok!'

Krak!

Naruto sedikit tercengang, ketika kekuatan empat Raja Iblis mampu membuat retakan pada Lucifer Cross. Dirinya tahu bahwa kekuatan Yondai Maou memang tidak dapat diremehkan tapi tetap saja ia tidak menyangka, serangan pemusnah masal miliknya mampu dipatahkan oleh Yondai Maou.

"Oh, jadi kalian bisa sedikit menahan seranganku? Sungguh luar biasa!" Naruto merubah enam pasang sayap iblisnya menjadi sepasang sayap naga hitam. "Tapi... Apakah kalian bisa menahan serangan yang berikutnya?"

Cahaya terang kembali berpijar di langit Underworld. Saking silaunya cahaya itu membuat Keempat Maou menyipitkan mata mereka. Intensitas cahaya itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, bahkan kini... Seluruh langit Underworld benar-benar dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Pasukan Iblis yang mengungsikan para warga Kota Lilith musnah seketika, saking dahsyatnya cahaya suci yang berpijar dilangit sana. Para warga sipil yang juga masih diarahkan menuju tempat pengungsian'pun ikut musnah tak tersisa.

Kiamat bagi para Iblis di tanah Lilith bukan lagi mitos belaka! Sekarang mitos itu menjadi sebuah bencana yang akan memusnahkan Iblis di Underworld.

Sirzachs melebarkan mata, untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa detik lalu ia dan ketiga Maou berhasil membuat Salib Api putih raksasa, sedikit hancur karena gabungan empat kekuatan yang dipaksa mencapai batas maksimal.

Tapi...

Sekarang...

Dua buah Salib Api putih kembali turun dari langit. Berpijar terang... Dengan kekuatan suci yang lebih besar terkandung di dalamnya.

"Selamat berjuang para Raja Iblis yang agung. Semoga warga sipil dan khususnya kalian, selamat dari semua ini." Lingkaran sihir bersimbol bintang delapan arah tercipta di kaki Naruto. "Sampai jumpa lagi, dilain kesempatan~. Naruto Lucifer, mohon undur diri~." Dengan itu, biang keladi bencana di Underworld pergi tanpa bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Si-Sirzachs... A-apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Maou Laviathan bertanya dengan nada putus asa, karena pada kenyataannya kekuatan Yondai Maou yang digabungkan, dan sampai pada tahahap dimana batas maksimal telah terlampaui... Tidak mampu menghancurkan Lucifer Cross pertama. Apa lagi ditambah dengan dua Lucifer Cross berkekuatan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, yang akan segera membentur Salib Api Putih pertama? Wajar saja jika saat ini, Yondai Maou dipenuhi dengan rasa keputus asaan.

Ditambah jika mereka gagal...

Kiamat bagi bangsa Iblis dikota Lilith atau mungkin seluruh Iblis di Underworld akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Maafkan aku." Sirzachs meneteskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Dalam lubuk hati Maou Lucifer itu bercampur sejuta perasaan sakit, kecewa, dan takut.

Sakit, bukan karena hawa murni penyucian dari radiasi yang dipancarkan oleh Lucifer Cross membakar kulitnya.

Hatinya sakit!

Sakit, karena disaat-saat genting seperti ini ia tak mampu berbuat lebih sebagai seorang Raja Iblis.

Sirzachs, kecewa karena ia tak mampu untuk mengemban tugas sebagai Raja yang notabenenya, harus membuat rakyat dan bawahannya merasa aman, dan sejahtera

Untuk apa gelar Lucifer kebanggaan yang terukir dinama belakanya, jika pada kenyataannya... Ia tak mampu menyelamatkan para penduduk sipil dari bencana yang menimpah kaumnya? Layaknya seorang pemimpin bijaksana.

Maou Lucifer itu takut!

Takut bukan karena disini nyawa adalah taruhannya, tetapi ia takut kehilangan semua yang berharga baginya.

Greyfia, Milicast, Rias, Ayah, Ibu dan keluarga yang senantiasa ada, untuk mewarnai hari-harinya. Sirzachs takut kehilangan itu semua! Ia tidak mau dan tak akan pernah mau! Jika orang-orang yang berharga untuknya kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Jika ia harus memilih... Lebih baik mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, dari pada harus kehilangan semua itu. Sirzachs rela mati disini, jika itu adalah harga pantas untuk tidak kehilangan segalannya. Biarlah ia menghilang dari dunia ini, asalkan seluruh rakyat, bawahan, teman, sahabat, dan keluargannya dapat terus melanjutkan hidup.

"Terkadang... Pengorbanan perlu dilakukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan." Power of Destruction meledak dengan intensitas yang tidak dapat diperkirakan. Ajuka, Serafal, dan Falbium, dibuat terpental oleh kuatnya efek angin dari ledakan energi ditubuh Sirzachs.

"Si-sirzachs! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Ajuka berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, Ajuka tahu apa yang temannya itu rencanakan.

Ini adalah suatu tekhnik paling tinggi dalam pengontrolan Power of Destruction. Dalam sejarah Great King Bael, belum pernah ada satu'pun keturunan murni yang mampu menguasai tekhnik tersebut, karena dibutuhkan bakat alami dan kejeniusan tingkat tinggi, untuk mengontrol molekul demi-molekul Power of Destruction yang mengalir deras diseluruh pembulu darah.

Tetapi... Bukan hanya itu yang membuat tekhnik tersebut masuk dalam kategori jurus terlarang. Selain mengandung tingkat kesulitan dalam pengontrolannya, pengguna juga akan menerima beban mental mau'pun fisik yang menyebabkan kelumpuhan total untuk seumur hidup. Bahkan... Berhujung kematian. Maka karena itulah, tidak ada satu'pun yang mampu menyempurnakan tekhnik tersebut, kecuali Sirzachs Lucifer.

"A-apakah hanya ini satu-satunya jalan?"

"Ya, hanya ini jalan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk meminimalkan korban jiwa." Tanpa menoleh, tetap fokus dan berkonsentrasi dalam mengontrol Power of Destruction yang membanjiri area sekitar, agar tidak lepas kendali. Sirzach mantap menjawab keraguan Ajuka. "Selain itu... Ini, adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai pemimpin kaum Iblis."

"Tapi..." Ajuka menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dibalik poni rambut yang terkulai. "BUKANKAH KITA SAHABAT SIR?! APAKAH KITA TIDAK BISA BERSAMA-SAMA MENANGANI INI SEMUA!" Emosi Maou Belzeebub itu tidak dapat lagi ditampung hatinya dan akhirnya meledak bersama teriakan dan air mata.

"Belum sadarkah kau kawan? Kita adalah sahabat, karena itulah aku melakukan hal ini."

"A-apa maksudmu Sir?!"

"Seorang sahabat tidak akan memembiarkan sahabatnya dalam situasi berbahaya, apa lagi jika itu menyangkut nyawa sahabatnya sendiri. Ia akan rela mengorbankan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya, untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya sendiri. Meski nyawa adalah harga pantas yang harus dibayar." Senyum tulus Sirzachs lemparkan di setiap kalimat yang bibirnya lontarkan.

"Kau adalah sahabatku, Ajuka. Karena itulah aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka bahkan sampai terbunuh. Biarkan aku yang menanggung semua ini sebagai sahabatmu dan juga..." Sirzachs masuk kedalam mode True Form, dengan itu seluruh Power of Destruction terpusat kepada dirinya. "Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi kalian."

Groaaaaarrrrr!

Lagi... Getaran dahsyat mengguncang tanah Lilith. Aura merah crimson memuncak mengambil bentuk seekor makhluk raksasa dengan sayap lebar yang yang membentang luas.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan Sir_." Ajuka pingsan karena pukulan telak Falbium ditengkuknya. Sebagai satu dari empat Raja Iblis, Falbium tahu tindakan Sirzachs adalah sebuah jalan terakhir yang mereka punya. Namun rasa sedih dihatinya tidak dapat membenarkan itu semua karena bagaimana'pun Sirzachs adalah sahabat seperjuangannya, dalam Civil War.

Meski begitu... Ia sadar, jika mencegah sahabatnya itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak mungkin diindahkan oleh Sirzachs. Dan juga... Jika ia menyesali pilihan yang sahabatnya itu pilih... Sama saja ia menghina seorang Raja yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi ribuan nyawa penduduk yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku... Aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu kawan, pengorbananmu dan kegagahanmu akan aku abadikan, sebagai cerita untuk generas masa depan. Agar semua tahu... Iblis juga memiliki hati nurani." Falbium Falbium mengambil langkah sigap, ia membuat benteng sihir pertahanan yang melingkupi seluruh kota dengan sisa kekuatanya.

Makhluk crimson raksasa terbang mengangkasa. Gelombang kejut menggetarkan udara akibat kepakan sayapnya. Makhluk itu menutup jarak dengan Lucifer Cross, yang hanya berjarak dua ribu meter dari permukaan tanah.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan hebat terjadi dilangit sana, radiasi dari aura suci mengontaminasi langit Underworld ketika dua lengan raksasa berbenturan dengan inti dari radiasi tersebut.

Lucifer Cross berhasil di dorong menjauh dari permukaan, akan tetapi dua Lucifer Cross lainnya menyambut untuk menambah beban Lucifer Cross pertama.

Tiga salib api putih bersatu, membakar habis lengan raksasa makhluk crimson penjelmaan Sirzachs. Namun dari punggung makhluk itu tumbuh tiga pasang lengan lain yang menahan beban, sekaligus mendorong Lucifer Cross menjauh dari atmosfir langit Underworld.

Groaaaarrrr!

Gerbang menuju Celah dimensional terbuka sangat lebar dilangit. Dengan kekuatan yang mencapai batas maksimal Sirzachs mendorong Tripel Lucifer Cross masuk ke dalam Celah Dimensional.

"Maafkan aku Greyfia. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Bayang-bayang kenangan indah yang telah terlewati bersama istri tercinta... Kembali menghantui. Kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah Sirzachs lupakan, sekali'pun ia telah tiada. "Maafkan aku yang belum bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku atas segala keegoisanku. Aku harap kau akan memaafkanku setelah semua kesalahan yang aku perbuat padamu."

"Sayonara... Minna."

DUAAAAAARRRR!

Ledakan dahsyat menandai tertutupnya Celah Dimensional, ledakan itu membawa duka bagi seluruh Iblis Underworld, karena pada hari ini... Mereka kehilangan sosok seorang Raja bijaksana yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk kelanjutan hidup rakyatnya.

"Selamat jalan kawan." Tangis jantan penghormatan terakhir menetes dari kelopak mata Falbium, diiringi air langit yang turun mengguyur Kota Lilith seakan-akan langit jingga Underworld ikut bersedih, atas kematian...

Sirzachs Lucifer.

... Seorang pemimpin yang rela berkorban nyawa untuk melindungi, rakyatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rias Gremory tidak mampu menahan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kain putih robekan seragam sekolah Kuoh Akademi miliknya ia gunakan untuk terus-menerus, menyeka darah yang mengalir dari luka di bahu kanan dan punggung Issei.

Setengah hari, pasca penyerangan di Hyoudou Mansion, Kelompok Gremory kini berada di gua langit tempat tinggal dari Victorious Fighting Budha, atau yang sering disebut Sun Wukong generasi pertama. Beruntung bagi Kelompok Gremory, sang Pertama sedang berada di kediamannya.

Raja Kera yang tercatat dalam kisah Perjalan Ke Barat itu, sedang mengobati Xenova, Asia, Gasper, dan Koneko yang mendapatkan luka berupa racun entah sejak kapan, padahal keempat budak Rias tersebut tidak terlibat dalam baku hantam.

"Sang-Pertama, bagaimana keadaan budak-budakku?" Kakek tua berupa setengah kera dengan bulu emas yang tumbuh diseluruh tubuhnya itu keluar dari dalam ruang pengobatan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Aku sudah mengeluarkan racun Youjutsu tingkat tinggi dari tubuh mereka."

"Syukurlah." Sedikit rasa lega menjalar di hati Rias, ia benar-benar bersyukur keluarganya dapat selamat dari racun You_apalah_namanya yang hampir merenggut Rukh mereka.

"Selanjutnya hanya tinggal bocah Naga merah itu yang harus disembuhkan. Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja, Putri Rias?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sang-Perta_." Tiba-tiba saja Rias ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Sang-Pertama sigap menyangga tubuh Rias, dan membawa gadis itu ke ruang pengobatan.

"Yuu-Long, tolong panggilkan tabib kita karena kita akan melakukan oprasi penetralan Rukh pada bocah Sekiryuutei ini."

Dibalik air terjun yang menutupi eksistensi Gua Langit dengan dunia luar, muncul seekor naga hijau bertipe Oriental layaknya naga-naga China. "Baiklah kakek tua." Yuu-Long, naga hijau bergelar Raja Naga Giok itu mendekati tubuh Ise. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka, seekor Naga Syurgawi akan berusaha sampai seperti ini, untuk menyelamatkan Rukh tuannya." Ucap naga hijau itu serkatis.

[Terserah! apa'pun yang kau katakan Naga kecil! Cepatlah pergi dan bawa 'orang itu' untuk menyelamatkan Partner-ku.]

"Cih, baiklah-baiklah." Dan Yuu-Long melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata'pun.

[Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu Sang-Pertama.]

"Tidak perlu difikirkan, Ddraig. Fokuslah untuk menstabilkan Racun dalam tubuh bocah ini. Lagi pula... Aku turut senang, bisa membantu orang yang membutuhkan."

[Terima kasih, Victorious Fighting Budha.]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . . .

Respect to Sirzachs yang mati untuk melindungi rakyatnya. (T-T)7 Adakah pemimpi seperti dia di dunia ini?

Hn, mister... Misteri.

OK! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya~ si Author GaJe. Apakah ada yang kecewa, dengan kematian Sirzach? kalau iya... Maafkan saya membunuh Char Favorit kamu.

Sirzachs lemah? Tidak tidak tidak! Dia bukan mati oleh Naruto, tapi mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi rakyat! Pahamkan? Bedanya mati dibunuh sama mati berkorban?

Wah maafkan saya juga yang updatenya lama~ #ditentang!

Sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, dan juga pekerjaan di Cafe membuat saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menulis. Ditambah hari minggu ini, saya dan teman-teman akan melakukan pendakian ke Gunung Gede, Jawa Barat. (anak gunung gitu loch :v )

Jadi?

Saya mohon dengan amat sangat, tolong maafkan saya jika dua minggu atau seminggu ke depan tidak ada updetan dari El-Namikaze no Baka/Papa Haise The Centipede.

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Dan tidak lupa... Saya akan membalas SEMUA REVIEW di Update-an selanjutnya!

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede. (^0^)/

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

Summary :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01 &amp; Naruto no Aogiri A.K.A One-Eyed Fox(Kritis). (Dari Fic : Before RE; Dan Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 6 : - ?

DxD 7 : - ?

Unknow : Naruto Taicho, Bolt, Skull, Dragon/Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shamhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi.

Kritis : Hyodou Issei.

Issue For Next Chapter - Berjumpa kembali.

"A-Akeno-chan?" Naruto Lucifer.

"Sudah diputuskan, kita harus beraliansi dan balik menyerang!" Ajuka Belzeebub.

"Naruto, aku akan meneransplan Sharingan dimata kirimu." Naruko.

"Lee Fay, Kuroka. Pergilah dan sembunyikan Agreas." Naruto.

"Aku membawa tiga orang yang mau beraliansi, dengan kita." Vali Lucifer.

-Lima sampai Enam Chapter lagi, sebelum TAMAT!

-Pertarungan Terakhir hampir DIMULAI!

-Chapter depan update dengan 10K+ Word!


	22. Truth

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, Etc

Warning : Trilogi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 22- Truth : Berjumpa Kembali.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iris violet itu menelaah jauh ke depan, tatapan datar yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya memicing tajam, untuk memperjelas jangkauan pengelihatannya. Ophis berdiri di balkon lantai empat Kastil Oroboros, ia menanti kedatangan seseorang yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menampakkan sosoknya, yang sudah satu minggu ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Ophis, apa kau sudah mendengar berita yang beredar?" Dari arah berlawanan, suara Vali membuat Ophis memalingkan tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat Vali, Le Fay, Kuroka, Arthur dan, Bikou berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar hal itu. Nampaknya ada sekelompok eksistensi yang bermain di balik layar, dan memiliki kemampuan menyali rupa seseorang." Ophis melontarkan opininya, sebab tidak mungkin bukan? Ada lima orang yang memiliki kecocokan 100% dalam satu masa? Jadi pasti banyak yang akan bersfekulasi bahwa kelompok tersebut memiliki kemampuan untuk menyalin rupa.

Tapi...

Dibalik opininya itu, Ophis menyadari sesuatu; bahwa akan terjadi masalah besar yang menimpa kelompoknya. Maka dari itu ia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana cadangan yang mungkin berguna, jika memang firasatnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Akhirnya." Selepas Ophis berkata demikian, langit cerah yang menaungi kastilnya bergemuruh keras. Seluruh anggota Awakening Dragon mengalihkan direksi pandangan mereka ke atas langit ketika sebuah gerbang naga tercipta dan mulai terbuka, membelah langit pagi yang sedikit menggelap.

"Kha kha kha. Dasar gila! Dia benar-benar membawa kabur pulau itu."

"Heh, jadi dia memang tidak main-main ya?"

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari putra Great Red."

"Nyaa~ aku baru tahu kalau pulau ini bisa bergerak nyaa~"

"Sugoi! Naruto Onii-sama~."

Bikou, Vali, Arthur, Kuroka, dan Le Fay berkomentar, ketika sebuah pulau raksasa bergerak tenang melewati Gerbang Naga yang membelah langit. Pulau itu nampak seperti pesawat tempur super besar jika dilihat dari bawah, ketimbang daratan yang melayang, karena pada lapisan bawah pulau itu terdapat sebuah meriam raksasa yang memiliki panjang setengah ukuran panjang pulau itu sendiri, dan dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam senjata tempur.

Wuussstt~

Pulau apung Agreas memperlambat kecepatannya, dan berhenti tepat di atas Kastil Ouroboros.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di balkon lantai empat. Kondisi tubuhnya baik seperti sedia kala, hanya saja kaus dalam putih yang ia kenakan sudah tidak ada, membuat tubuh bagian atas Naruto terbuka menampakkan tato segel makkura yang kini tidak berbentuk bintang enam lagi, melaikan Rinnegan bertomoe.

"Apa kabar minna." Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. Kebahagia benar-benar nampak di wajah Naruto. Memang benar apa yang ia fikirkan bahwa tidak ada hal lain yang dapat membuatnya bahagia, selain berkumpul lagi dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya keluarga.

"Naruto Onii-sama~." Naruto agak limbung ke belakang saat tubuhnya menahan terjangan berupa pelukan dari Le Fay. Gadis loli itu menggesek-gesek wajahnya di dada Naruto, sembari tertawa bahagia menyambut kepulangan Kakaknya tercinta.

"Hahaha, kau memang benar-benar manis, Le-chan!" Tangan tan itu mengacak-ngacak surai pirang gadis loli dalam pelukannya. Namun, reaksi Fe Fay yang mendapat perlakuan itu malah jauh berbeda dari apa yang Naruto perkirakan.

Wajah gadis loli keturunan Pendragon itu kini memerah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Ditambah efek berkaca-kaca air mata di plupuk mata gadis itu yang tertahan karena rasa malu. "Huaaaa!" Le Fay berteriak histeris lalu lari tak tentu arah. Ia benar-benar malu mendapat perlakuan sekaligus pujian seperti itu dari Naruto, di hadapan semua orang.

"Ukh... Sialan kau Naruto! Kau telah merebut posisiku dari adik kecilku yang manis~." Dilain sisi-sisi Bikou dengan gaya konyolnya yang khas, memeluk Arthur sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, yang sedari tadi bermandikan aura suram dan 'hujan lokal' karena posisinya sebagai [Good Onii-chan] telah benar-benar dirampas oleh Naruto.

"I know that you feel, Bro~." Sepertinya generasi ke-dua dari Victorious Fighting Budha, mengikuti gaya 'Jones' dalam sebuah Fanspage hiburan yang saat ini tengah ramai, dikalangan pengguna jejaring sosial.

"Okaerinasai Naruto." Dengan gaya bicara datar seperti biasa, Ophis berjalan mendekati Naruto. Surai hitam miliknya melambai indah tertiup angin pagi yang sejuk, menambah kesan elegan disetiap langkah sang naga loli. "Nampaknya kau mendapatkan 'ikan besar' kali ini?"

Naruto tertawa renyah menanggapi pertanyaan Ophis. Dirinya memang mendapatkan tangkapan besar kali ini, namun yang membuat ia tertawa bukanlah hal itu, melaikan sikap Ophis yang tidak berubah meski gadis itu sadar Naruto sudah manfaatkannya demi mendapatkan Samael. "Yah... Ini semua juga berkatmu Ojou-sama." Naruto berlutut, tangan kanannya menggapai tangan kiri gadis naga itu dan tanpa permisi mendaratkan ciuman penghormatan di punggung tangan mungil milik sang gadis.

Ophis dibuat membisu atas perlakuan Naruto yang tidak pernah dapat ia prediksi tersebut. Mungkin, jika yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah Vali atau yang lainnya, Ophis akan tetap tenang dan membiarkan keanggunan menguasai dirinya. Namun, kali ini bukanlah Vali atau siapa'pun! Melainkan Naruto! Ya, Naruto pria yang sudah ia 'tandai' sebagai calon pendampingnya dimasa depan!

Mulut gadis loli penjelmaan Infinite Dragon itu menganga tanpa dapat menyuarakan apa'pun. Sampai-sampai rona merah mendominasi pipi putih mulus bak porselen milik gadis naga tersebut. Walau'pun eksfresinya tetaplah datar.

Berbeda dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Ophis, anggota Awakening Dragon malah tertawa garing menanggapi perlakuan Naruto yang kelewat jahil tersebut. Bahkan Bikou yang terkenal dengan tingkah jahil akutnya dalam menggoda semua orang, tidak berani untuk menjahili sang Dewa Naga-sama~ karena takut dengan kekejaman gadis loli itu. "Ampun dah ah ah ah~. Si bayi naga itu benar-benar nekat." Ceplos Bikou dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari semua orang.

Ok, lupakan hal nista di atas.

Lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Ruang tengah dari Kastil Ouroboros benar-benar sunyi, padahal semua anggota Team Awakening Dragon telah berkumpul, tanpa kurang satu'pun. Entah apa yang membuat hal itu bisa terjadi. Namun, semua itu terjadi ketika informasi krisis Underworld dan dunia Supernatural sampai pada telinga Naruto.

"Sirzachs-sama..." Suara Naruto yang terdengar monoton dan ambigu, berhasil memecah moment keheningan itu. Namun hal tersebut tidaklah berlangsung lama ketika sebuah kenyataan kembali menghantam otaknya. "Mati." setelah ucapan itu disuarakan oleh Naruto ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah Kastil Ouroboros Dragon, melewati lorong bawah tanah yang memiliki pencitraan kurang baik.

Pada awalnya Naruto tidak sama sekali mempercayai berita buruk yang dikatakan oleh Vali. Namun, setelah Ophis angkat bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci... Barulah Naruto baru mempercayainya. Kini... Keraguan mengisi hatinya. Disatu sisi ia merasa senang karena beberapa musuh tangguh sudah tersingkirkan, sedangkan disatu sisi lainnya ia merasa sangat sedih atas kematian Sirzachs Lucifer.

Bagi Inkernasi Great Red itu, Maou Lucifer adalah cahaya yang pernah memberinya tujuan untuk hidup. Kasih sayang yang telah dicurahkan oleh orang itu benar-benar dapat memberikan rasa hangat bagi hatinya yang dulu telah benar-benar membeku.

[Naruto.]

Deg!

Sebuah suara misterius tiba-tiba saja berbisik di dalam kepala Naruto.

[Ingatlah semua luka yang telah mereka berikan ke padamu. Ingatlah bahwa kaum mereka yang telah membunuh orang tua, dan Klanmu.]

Lagi...

Seluruh bayangan masa kelam kembali menghantui Naruto. Tragedi demi-tragedi, yang telah lama berlalu kini berkelebat cepat dalam benak Naruto. Api kebencian di dalam hati yang mulanya mulai padam, kini kembali terbakar dan membara.

[Ingatlah Naruto, ingatlah! Kau tercipta bukan untuk takhluk tapi menakhlukan. Kau terlahir di dunia yang busuk ini bukan untuk didominasi tapi mendominasi!]

'Ya, kau benar.' Seringai kejam mulai tampak di sudut bibir Naruto. 'Terima kasih, telah mengingatkanku. Meski'pun aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu tapi kau telah meneguhkan tekatku kembali.'

[Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu. Jika kau memang ingin berterimama kasih... Segeralah terbangun! Cepatlah menjadi yang terkuat dan mulailah langkah awal untuk mengubah dunia yang busuk ini, menjadi Neraka penuh kesengsaraan.]

"Tanpa kau perintahkan'pun aku akan segera memulainya. Karena bagaimana'pun..." Naruto bangun dari posisi duduknya, aura kehancuran kental terasa membanjiri pembulu darahnya.

[Kau adalah...]

"Aku adalah..."

["Sang Eksekutor."]

Dan dalam lorong gelap itu nampak bayangan Naruto yang bertransformasi menjadi seekor Naga bersayap malaikat dengan sepuluh ekor yang menari liar.

Tiga kekuatan yang mewakili kehancuran...telah benar-benar Terbangun!

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, namun suasana berkabu masih sangat kental terasa menyelimuti dunia Supernatural. Semua tempat digemparkan oleh penyerangan tiba-tiba orang berwajah sama persis dengan buronan SS-Rank, Naruto Arashikage. Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Youkai, dan Dewa Asgar semua kehilangan orang-orang terpenting mereka.

Duka mendalam tidak hanya dirasakan oleh kaum Iblis yang kehilangan sosok pemimpin bijaksana. Dikalangan Malaikat Jatuh, dua pemimpin mereka mati dalam penyerangan. Selain itu Syurga juga berkabung karena sang Joker tewas. Dilain sisi, Kaum Norse lebih memperhatinkan karena lima Dewa termasuk Loki anak Odin, gugur dalam pertarungan untuk mempertahankan [Pohon Kehidupan].

Sekarang... Underworld sedang mengalami masa-masa krisis Kosongnya kursi kepemimpinan tertinggi menyebabkan hasutan-hasutan untuk memperebutankan tahta, Celah kekacauan itu'pun dimanfaatkan oleh Golongan Maou Lama yang kembali muncul kepermukaan. Melancarkan aksi penyerangan di berbagai tempat, sekaligus menyuarakan aksi Kudeta besar-besaran terhadap tiga Raja Iblis tersisa.

Baru seminggu terlewati, pasca meninggalnya Sirzachs Lucifer selaku Maou tertinggi pemimpin kaum Iblis, namun atmosfir Underworld benar-benar memanas! Terjadi pergolakan disana-sini. Ditambah berita menggemparkan tentang hilangnya pulau langit Agreas yang di curi oleh Naruto Arashikage, membuat suasana Fraksi Iblis dan keluhan para tetua benar-benar membara!

"Serafal-chan, tolong kirimkan pesan darurat kepada Michael, Baraqiel, Odin, dan Tengu-san." Lingkaran sihir komunikasi di telinga Ajuka lenyap, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya panggilan.

Ajuka Beelzebub, diam termenung di hadapan tugu penghormatan milik sahabatnya yang baru selesai dibuat tiga hari yang lalu. Ia masih tidak percaya, jika pertarungannya bersama Sirzachs seminggu yang lalu, adalah pertarungan pertama semenjak ia menjabat menjadi Maou sekaligus terakhir bagi sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu, sebagai bangsa Iblis tidak ada tempat untuk kita kembali ketika kematian menjemput nyawa kita. Baik itu di Dunia, mau'pun di Surga. " Ajuka menaruh seikat bunga Mawar berwarna merah di atas tugu penghormatan itu sebelum berpaling.

"Kematian bagi eksistensi seperti kita ini, hanyalah kehampaan. Tidak ada kehidupan kedua bagi sebangsa kita." Maou Beelzebub itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, lambat namun pasti meninggalkan Tugu Penghargaan milik sang sahabat.

"Namun aku tidak akan melupakanmu kawan. Demi persahabatan kita, demi kenangan kita dan demi kedamaian yang selalu kau dambakan. Aku Ajuka Astaroth, satu dari empat Bangsawan Iblis yang dijuluki; [Eksistensi yang melampau Iblis itu sendiri], dan juga sahabat Sirzachs Gremory, bersumpah akan menuntut balas kepada orang itu! Meski nyawa adalah taruhannya!" Keputusan dan kebulatan tekat yang diambil oleh sang Raja

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lima Dragon King, dua Dewa Naga serta Mysterious Tailet Beast, dan juga tiga belas pengguna Longinus, akan segera berkumpul dan bertarung 'sekali lagi' untuk menentukan nasib tiga dunia. Jadi, mari bertaruh! Siapa yang akan membawa kemenangan? Lima Dragon King dan Tiga Belas Pengguna Longinus, atau kami, para Naga yang didampingi sang Eksekutor." imbuh Ophis sebelum dirinya, Naruto serta Great Red menghilang ke kedalaman celah dimensional.

"Azazel, kau sudah mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Ophis, bukan? Oleh karena itu meski aku termasuk salah satu dari ketiga belas pemilik Longinus, aku akan tetap berpihak kepada sang Eksekutor, karena bagaimana'pun hanya dialah tempatku kembali."

Setelah pengakuan gamblang dari Vali sang Hakuryuuko. Lucifer muda itu dan anggota [Awakening Dragon] pergi melalui robekan celah dimensional yang entah sejak kapan telah diciptakan oleh Arthur, meninggalkan Azazel yang masih diam membisu tak menanggapi deklarasi perang yang sudah dikumandangkan oleh Leader [Awakening Dragon].

Seperti namanya [Awakening Dragon] tampaknya kembangkitan para kaum naga akan benar-benar segera dimulai. 'Hanya karena cinta... Api peperangan yang harusnya telah padam, kini kembali disulut bahkan dengan kobaran yang lebih besar... Tapi mengapa? Mengapa 'engkau' memberikan rasa cinta kepada setiap makhluk ciptaanmu...

...Tuhan?' Renung sang Da-tenshi dalam hati.

Lampu ruangan kembali menyala saat rekaman video milik Azazel berakhir diputar.

"Hanya dengan melihat bukti ini, kita tahu bahwa Ophis dan kelompoknya mendeklarasikan perang terhadap kami, Tiga Fraksi Utama. Ditambah dengan tragedi satu minggu yang lalu, ketika salah satu dari mereka menyerang lima Fraksi berbeda.

Bukankah itu masalah yang lebih dari cukup untuk kita menyerang markas mereka, sebelum mereka kembali penyerangan kita?"

Underworld daerah teritorial fraksi iblis atau lebih tepatnya istana Belzebuub menjadi ruang rapat darurat dari Lima Fraksi yang mendapatkan bencana seminggu yang lalu. Kelima Fraksi itu bersedia melakukan pertemuan dikarenakan tragedi yang masih menghantui tiapa-tiap fraksi perlu segera ditanggulangi dan diselesaikan sampai ke akarnya.

Mereka yang hadir dalam rapat tersebut diantara lain adalah :

Ajuka Belzebuub dan Serafal Leviathan. Dari Fraksi Devil selaku tuan rumah.

Michael dan Gabriel. Dari Fraksi Tenshi.

Baraqiel dan Ikuse Tobio atau Slash Dog. Dari Fraksi Da-Tenshi.

Raja Tengu. Dari Fraksi Youkai

Dan Dewa ketua Odin beserta putra mahkota Dewa Thor. Dari Fraksi Mithologi Norse.

"Jadi apakah kita akan beraliansi, untuk sekali lagi memberantas musuh yang dapat membahayakan Ras kita? Atau tetap mementingkan ego pribadi dan membiarkan mereka menghancurkan kita, sedikit demi sedikit?"

Ajuka mengambil alih topik utama dalam rapat darurat ini. Dirinya akan menekan para pemimpin sekali lagi, agar mereka mau menyetujui Profosal Dragons Raid yang ia ajukan sejak awal.

"Aku setuju dengan rencana yang kau ajukan Maou Belzebuub." Senyum mulai merekah di bibir Ajuka karena Odin mulai mendukungnya.

"Namun." Tiba-tiba suasana kembali mencekam oleh satu kalimat tambahan dari sang dewa ketua Odin. "Aku tidak yakin kita memiliki kesempatan lebih dari 50% untuk menang dalam penyerangan ini, karena bagaimana'pun mereka adalah orang-orang kuat yang dapat mengubah alur dunia."

Ajuka dibuat membisu akan pernyataan pesimis Odin. Memang benar Awakening Dragon adalah kelompok kriminal paling berbahaya di dunia. Namun benarkah tidak ada satu'pun cara untuk mengalahkan mereka?

"Jika tebakanku benar, kelompok itu terdiri dari Tujuh anggota." Ucap Odin. Tiba-tiba, layar hologram tercipta ditengah meja bundar yang menjadi area pertemuan.

"Yang pertama adalah Leader mereka yaitu; Oroboros Dragon Ophis." Panel layar hologram menampilkan foto seorang gadis loli berwajah datar. "Kalian pasti tahu sekuat apa orang ini."

"Selanjutnya." Panel layar hologram berganti, kini menampakan sosok pemuda berambut perak. "Yang kedua adalah Vali Lucifer. Menurut data yang dikumpulkan Azazel, pemuda ini adalah keturunan generasi ke-4 dari Maou Lucifer terdahulu, sekaligus orang yang digunjang-ganjingkan sebagai Hakuryuuko terkuat sepanjang masa."

"Selanjutnya. Arthur dan Lee Fay Pendragon. Kakak adik bersaudara dari keluarga elit keturunan langsung King Arthur. Sang kakak adalah seorang pendekar pedang suci terkuat sepanjang masa, sedangkan adiknya adalah seorang penyihir jenius yang mampu membuat formula sihir teleport untuk lepas dari Lost Dimension diumur mudanya."

"Berikutnya, Bikou" Kembali panel hologram bergeser dan menampakan sosok yang berbeda. "Generasi ke-dua dari Victorious Fighting Budha yang mencuri pil seribu tahun dari kakeknya dan menjadi kandidat terkuat sebagai Raja Kera karena Ryuu Jin Bang memilihnya secara pribadi."

"Lanjut." panel kembali berganti. "Kuroka, Iblis Reinkarnasi sekaligus jenis Nekushou terakhir yang menguasai Youjutsu dan Senjutsu."

"Terakhir dan mungkin yang paling kuat dari semuanya. Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage." Kini panel menunjukan profil dari pemuda berambut kuning keputihan. "Keturunan terakhir Clan Arashikage yang dibantai oleh Fraksi Maou lama. Pemuda ini mantan Taichou dari Tim Elit Rahasia; Tangan Kiri Lucifer.

Mati untuk kedua kalinya dalam pristiwa Kokabiel Attack, dan seperti lelucon pemuda ini kembali dari alam kematian, sebagai Inkarnasi Great Red. Inang dari Mysterious Tailed Beast, dan kandidat sang Eksekutor.

Berita buruknya... Kesakitan dan penderitaan yang telah dilalui pemuda ini menyebabkan dirinya memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap semua makhluk Supernatural. Dan mungkin Great Red juga akan turut membantunya dalam pertempuran." Dengan itu Odin mengakhiri perkataanya.

"Benar-benar kumpulan monster. Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatan Odin-dono, jika orang-orang ini bisa merubah alur dunia sesuka hati mereka." Kali ini pimpinan Fraksi Youkai turut andil bagian dalam perbincangan, setelah sebelumnya hanya diam mengamati jalannya pertemuan., "Tapi bukan berarti kita harus diam saja, dan membiarkan mereka menhancurkan segalanya!"

"Itu benar! Aku sebagai pimpinan tertingi Da-Tenshi tak ingin kehilangan orang-orang terbaikku lagi, tanpa melakukan apa'pun! Jadi aku akan mendukung rencana Dragon Raid yang diajukan oleh Maou Belzebuub." Baraqil akhirnya setuju dan itu tentu saja membuat Ajuka tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyetujui itu." Sambut Raja Tengu.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan rencana penyerangan ini." Seluruh mata menatap bingung ke arah Michael. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Selain aku kalah dalam jumlah suara di rapat ini, aku juga tidak dapat mengungkiri kerusakan yang diterima Surge, dan korban jiwa yang berjatuhan benar-benar membuat kejahatan mereka tak dapat ditoleransi lagi. Maka dari itu, Aku Michael pemimpin tertinggi Surge, bersedia mengirim orang-orang terbaikku untuk turut berkerja sama dalam rencana Dragons Raid."

"Baiklah karena semua sudah setuju, maka lima hari lagi kita akan menjalankan rencana Dragon Raid dan menghancurkan para Naga yang mengancam keseimbangan dunia!"

Sebuah keputusan yang telah diambil makhluk Supernatural, akan menghantarkan mereka dalam kehancuran!

Dragon Raid. Dendam? atau Keadilan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Punggung lebar nan tegap itu terangkat dari sandaran kursi, Naruto Taichou berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat selembar foto yang terdapat figur sepasang gadis di dalamnya. Iris biru miliknya memicing tajam ketika memfokuskan tatapanya pada salah satu figur gadis berambut Dark Blue dalam potret tersebut. "Walaupun hanya seekor 'lalat kecil' namun orang ini bisa menghalangi jalanku."

Dengan tangan kekarnya ia merobek foto tersebut dan langsung meremas salah satu bagian Foto itu yang menampakan senyum palsu gadis bersurai Dark Blue. Sebaliknya ia kembali menatap bagian yang lain dari foto tersebut, dengan tatapan lembut. 'Kau masih saja menawan.'

Grap.

Naruto Taichou langsung membalikan tubuhnya ketika sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa, Lucifer?" Tangan kanannya yang bebas bergegas menyimpan bagian foto yang masih utuh ke dalam saku celananya

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Untuk sementara kita bersembunyi dulu dan mengamati keadaan." Taichou menjawab sembari berjalan melewati Lucifer. "Apa masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Naruto Lucifer menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu. Tetaplah berjaga sementara Rikudou menyembuhkan Naruto no Aogiri." Setelah itu Taichou menghilang terbawa angin fajar yang berhembus hangat.

"Apa itu?" Langkah kaki Naruto Lucifer terhenti, ketika ia tak sengaja menginjak sebuah robekan kertas di atas lantai. Ia berfikir mungkin kertas ini milik Taichou yang tertinggal. Atau mungkin hanya sampah? Ingin rasanya mengabaikan kertas itu, namun... Sebuah rasa penasaran mulai muncul di benaknya. Tanpa fikir panjang, ia dengan cepat mengambil kertas itu dan segera membukanya.

"I-ini..." Sebuah rasa nostalgia kembali muncul ke permukaan ketika sang Lucifer menangkap sesosok figur gadis dalam kertas tersebut. Jutaan memori yang datang tiba-tiba, membuat otaknya berdenyut keras. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, entah mengapa seberkas air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Gadis dalam foto tersebut menyebabkan sebuah kerinduan yang menyesakan hatinya, menyakiti jiwa dengan sejuta memori indah yang telah terlewati, memberi kehangatan tersendiri hanya dengan memandang paras indah gadis Pony Teil tersebut.

"Ukh..." Naruto memejamkan matanya. Jutaan memori entah dari mana asalnya berkelebat cepat dalam benaknya. Sekarang, ia sadar akan satu hal bahwa gadis itu sedang dalam bahaya. "Aku harus menemukanmu..." Lingkaran sihir pentagram mulai tercipta di bawah kaki Naruto.

"...Akeno-chan." Dan satu kata itu menjadi ungkapan terakhir sebelum api hitam menelan sang Lucifer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamsa hamnida~." Akeno, memberikan senyum simpul untuk membalas ucapan seorang pelayan, sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko kue yang baru saja ia singgahi.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, semenjak kabar duka dari Underworld sampai ke telinganya. Satu minggu penuh kesedihan menemani hati sang Hime-Miko memberi rasa sakit dan kecewa karena kematian seseorang yang amat berarti bagi dirinya.

Terkadang Akeno berfikir, ia tidak akan mungkin hidup sampai hari ini jika waktu itu Rias dan orang itu tidak datang untuk menolongnya dari para Assasins Clan Himejima yang tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah utusan kakeknya sendiri untuk melenyapkannya.

Mungkin pada hari itu ia akan mati tanpa bisa memberikan sedikit'pun perlawanan atau mungkin, Ia akan hidup dan tumbuh dewasa sebagai budak seks, karena di luar sana ia tidak memiliki siapa'pun untuk bertahan dari ganasnya kehidupan.

Tapi... Kedua orang itu datang dengan kilatan merah menawan, memberikan pertolongan dan harapan untuk seorang anak kecil berdarah setengah Malaikat Jatuh yang di dalam hatinya tengah diisi oleh keputus asaan.

Sirzach Lucifer.

Bagi Akeno pria itu adalah seorang kakak sekaligus orang tua pengganti yang telah memberikan kasih sayang melebihi siapa'pun, semenjak sang Ibunda tercinta telah tiada. Limpahan kemurahan yang telah dicurahkan oleh orang itu benar-benar merubah jalan fikir dan kegelapan hati seorang Himejima Akeno terhadap Ayah kandungnya.

Belum lagi pertolongan yang orang itu berikan tidak akan dapat Akeno balas, karena nyawanya'pun mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk membayar apa yang sudah orang itu limpahkan kepada dirinya. Namun, Akeno bertekad bahwa ia akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mencari, dan membalaskan kematian Sirzachs-sama kepada orang yang telah membunuh Orang tua angkatnya tersebut!

Naruto Uzumaki!

Tidak perduli bahwa pria itu adalah mantan sahabatnya, atau'pun pria yang pernah dicintai Buchou-nya. Akeno akan tetap memburu pemuda itu dan merebut kembali apa yang telah dirampas oleh pemuda itu dari dirinya;

yaitu nyawa Sirzachs Lucifer.

Karena pada dasarnya, hutang nyawa harus dibayar nyawa.

Maka dari itu, semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu Akeno memutuskan tinggal bersama Baraqiel untuk melatih kekuatan [Halilintar Suci] dan [Fallen Angel Form] yang memang mengalir dalam pembulu darahnya.

"Langsung pulang saja deh." Akeno menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menuju arah sebaliknya. Ia merasa hari ini sudah cukup, untuk menjelajahi pusat perbelanjaan disalah satu Ibukota Negara maju Asia yang baru empat hari ini ditinggalinya.

Kota Seoul. Ibukota Korea Selatan, sekaligus kota khusus ini benar-benar memanjakan Akeno, padahal ia baru beberapa hari tiba di tempat ini tetapi ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan suasana kota tersebut.

Sejujurnya Akeno berada di kota ini bukan karena keinginannya dan juga bukan dalam acara liburan. Gadis setengah Da-tenshi itu berada di kota para [Boy Band] tidak lain dan tidak bukan dikarenakan pasca penyerangan besar seminggu yang lalu, tempat tinggal Ayahnya, dan juga pusat pemerintahan Grigori di Bumi dipindahkan ke kota ini atas perintah Baraqiel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang baru.

Maka dari itu Akeno mau tidak mau harus tinggal ditempat ini, semua demi berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat agar ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Lagi pula Rias dan teman-temannya juga sedang berlatih di [Goa Langit] milik [Victorious Fighting Budha] dibawa pantauan Sun Wukong generasi pertama. Ditambah... Pesan terakhir Azazel yang menginstruksikan agar seluruh anggota Kelompok Gremory bersembunyi untuk sementara.

"Himeijima Akeno, bener?" Akeno memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, ketika sebuah suara merebut perhatiannya. Manik ungu jernih milik sang Hime-Miko, bertemu dengan iris biru cerah yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng rubah pria di hadapannya. "Ikutlah danganku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Siapa kau?" Gadis itu membuat posisi bertempur saat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan pria disampingnya itu benar-benar kuat, meskipun terasa lemah dalam waktu bersamaan. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Dan yang lebih penting siapa kau?!"

"Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berkenalan! karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Cepatlah sebelum orang itu datang!"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa orang yang kau maksud? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?!" Tentunya Akeno merasa sangat bingung dengan ucapan pria itu. Dan yang terpenting, mana mungkin ia mau menuruti perkataan orang asing?

"Sudah kubilang cep_"

"Oh? Jadi kau dapat menemukan wanita itu lebih cepat dariku? Seperti yang diharapkan dari Lucifer terakhir."

Pria bertopeng Rubah disamping Akeno bungkam seketika, saat mendengar dan melihat seorang pria berambut hitam semi-kuning sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. "Ck! Sekarang aku sadar, siapa kau sebenarnya Taichou! Akeno ayo kita pergi!"

"Eh?" Masih dalam kebingungannya, pria itu menarik paksa lengan Akeno dan membawanya pergi melalui lingkaran sihir.

"Mau sejauh apa'pun kau pergi aku pasti dapat menemukanmu, Naruto Lucifer." Pria berambut hitam semi-kuning yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah; Naruto Taichou kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang sempit diujung jalan, seperti tak berniat mengejar Naruto Lucifer dan Akeno kembali.

"Ba'al" Aura biru berupa petir, tiba-tiba saja meledak dari tubuh pemuda berbahaya itu. "Karena sekali'pun kau bersembunyi dilubang semut, aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Dan detik berikutnya, sosok Naruto Taichou terselimuti sisik-sisik naga berwarna biru muda dan terbang ke langit secepat sambaran petir.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba saja, tercipta di hutan pinggiran kota Seoul. Lingkaran sihir berbentuk pentagram itu memuntahkan Akeno dan Naruto Lucifer yang baru saja kabur dari kejaran Taichou.

Plak!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, hah!?"

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi Naruto hingga menerbangkan topeng rubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun, sang Lucifer terakhir itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan reaksi apa'pun, walau nyatanya sudut bibir pemuda itu sobek akibat tamparan Akeno.

"K-KAU!?" Akeno melebarkan matanya, bulat-bulat. Wajah pemuda yang baru ditamparnya itu sangat mirip dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Namun, Akeno tahu, bahwa pria di hadapannya itu bukanlah Naruto Uzumaki karena bagaimana'pun Akeno sangat hafal dengan aura mantan sahabatnya itu.

"Mengapa wajahmu mirip dengan 'orang itu'!" Akeno bertanya dengan nada mendesis penuh kebencian. Gadis setengah Da-Tenshi, setengah Iblis itu, merasa sangat jijik kepada pria yang sudah membunuh Kakaknya. Sampai-sampai, ia tak sudi barang hanya menyebut nama dari mantan sahabatnya itu. "Jawab aku!"

"Apa yang kau maksud Naruto Uzumaki Arashikage? Yah... Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi percaya atau tidak, aku adalah kembaran orang itu dari dimensi lain. Dan pria yang mengejarmu itu juga kembaranku yang berasal dari dimensi lain."

"Di-dimensi lain?" Akeno tak habis fikir dengan semua yang baru dikatakan pria di hadapanya itu.

Dimensi lain?

Kembaran?

Memburu?

"Apa maksudnya semua ini!" Queen dari Rias Gremory itu benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang diucapkan pria itu. Mana mungkin ada dunia lain selain dunia yang saat ini ia pijaki? Itu benar-benar sebuah lelucon murahan yang pernah Akeno dengar.

"Semua ini memang terdengar mustahil. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk membahas hal itu, karena pria yang memburumu akan segera datang. Bersembunyilah Akeno-chan!"

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi?! Kau fikir aku adalah gadis lemah yang membutuhkan perlindungan?!"

"Berisik! Kau Tsundere sekali sih? Sangat berbeda dengan Akeno-hime dari dimensiku. Lagi pula Taichou bukanlah tandinganmu atau'pun aku. Meski'pun kita menyatukan kekuatan, aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya."

Tubuh sang Hime-Miko tiba-tiba saja menegang akibat ucapan pria yang 'menculiknya' itu. Akeno tahu, kekuatan yang dimiliki kembaran Naruto ini berada ditingkatan yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi mengapa pria itu berkata tak'kan bisa menang melawan Taichou? Sebenarnya sekuat apa pria yang memburunya?

[Extream Magic : Bararaq Saiqa!]

"AWAS!"

Blaaaaaaaar!

Hujaman halilintar raksasa berwarna biru meledakkan tanah, yang sebelumnya menjadi pijakkan Akeno dan Naruto Lucifer. Kawah lebar dengan dasar yang tak dapat diukur kedalamannya itu menjadi sebuah bukti betapa dahsyatnya serangan pembuka tersebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Akeno mengangguk. Beruntung bagi mereka berdua. Satu detik saja Naruto terlambat mengaktifkan kekuatan [Lighting Stap], mungkin ia dan Akeno akan terluka parah atau yang lebih buruk hancur tanpa sisa oleh serangan tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Jadi sia-sia saja seluruh usahamu untuk bersembunyi."

Naruto Taichou turun perlahan dari langit. Tubuhnya sudah tak terlapisi oleh semacam sisik naga lagi, penampilannya'pun selayaknya manusia biasa, hanya rompi ANBU lengkap dengan Tanto di punggung dan Syal merah melingkari lehernya yang menjadi pakaian Sang Pemburu.

"Ck!. Apa maksudnya semua ini, Taichou? Mengapa kau juga menargetkan Akeno-chan? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku, untuk tidak membunuh Akeno-chan dari 7 Dimensi?!"

"Hahahahaha." Bukannya menjawab, pria di umuran dua puluh satu itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi tuntutan Naruto Lucifer.

"Cinta memang mengerikan! Sampai-sampai membuat makhluk tingkat tertinggi sepertimu dibutakan oleh ilusinya. Ya ampun~ sepertinya kau masih saja belum mengerti ya, Naruto Lucifer Namikaze?" Taichou mencabut Tanto dari balik punggungnya. Simbol lingkaran sihir berbentuk pentagram berdenyut ganas dibilah tajam Tanto milik pria yang telah memenggal kepala dewa Loki, tersebut.

"Yah... Tapi terserah sih. Lagi pula targetku hari ini bukanlah kau, melainkan wanita jalang yang berada di sampingmu."

"Cukup!" Mendengar ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Akeno marah bukan kepalang. Ia tidak terima dirinya dihina serendah itu oleh orang di depannya. Tanpa fikir panjang Akeno langsung masuk dalam mode Fallen Angel tingkat dua, dengan tiga pasang sayap gagak yang menyembul dari balik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian perdebatkan disini. Tapi jika itu berhungunga denganku maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Petir hebat turun dari langit menyambar tangan kanan sang Hime-Miko, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengumpulkan element cahaya yang dimiliki darah Da-Tenshi-nya.

"Satu yang pasti, musuhku saat ini adalah kau!" Petir dan cahaya bersatu di kedua tangan sang Hime-Miko menciptakan kekuatan Halilintar Suci gabungan dari dua element berbeda.

[Raikou!]

Tembakan Halilintar bertenaga lebih dari satu juta Volt melesat hebat menargetkan satu tempat yang siap menjadi tumbal keganasan element alam paling berbahaya di muka bumi.

Grakh!

"..." Akeno terlalu syok untuk mengumpat, saat mata kepalanya sendiri menyaksikan dengan jelas Halilintar Suci miliknya ditangkap dengan tangan kosong oleh Taichou.

Mana mungkin ada yang dapat menangkap serangan itu? Padahal Akeno sama sekali tidak menahan kekuatanya dalam serangan tersebut. Ini mustahil! Bahkan Armor Naga Langit saja akan hancur oleh serangan itu. Tapi sekarang? Pria di hadapannya menangkap sambaran Halilintar Suci semudah menangkap tombak yang dilemparkan.

"Wow wow wow. Itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu? " Dengan sedikit tenaga Taichou melemparkan Halilintar Suci di tangan kanannya ke langit dan membuat gemuruh dahsyat di atas sana. "Hah. Aku lelah dengan permainan kalian. Bagaimana kalau kalian yang bermain dengan aturanku?

[Zagan]

Lingkaran sihir pentagram di bilah tajam pedang pendek milik Taichou memancarkan cahaya terang yang menyilaukan. Dan detik berikutnya Tanto itu tergantikan oleh sebuah tombak perak dengan dua ujung yang memiliki mata pisau runcing.

Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!

Dengan ujung tombak itu Taichou menebas udara secara asal, entah bertujuan apa. Namun, dari tebasan-tebasan itulah muncul lima Naga-naga tipe wilayah timur yang memiliki panjang kurang lebih 10 meter.

"Kembalilah tunduk di kakiku, Naruto. Dan biarkan aku membunuh Akeno tanpa harus membunuhmu, terlebih dahulu."

Jleb!

Drrttttttt!

Gempa bumi tiba-tiba mengguncangkan area itu, ketika ujung tombak perak milik Taichou menusuk tanah. Tiba-tiba dari puluhan titik tumbuh akar-akar pohon raksasa yang berbaris senada, membentuk blokade tumbuhan di balik tubuh sang kapten.

"Kau tahu bukan? Ini hanya satu dari sejuta kekuatanku? Kau tak'kan mampu mengelak dari kenyataan, bahwa aku seratus kali lebih kuat darimu. Jadi percuma saja kau bertarung denganku demi melindungi wanita jalang itu."

"Lebih baik mati dari pada harus kembali menjadi bawahanmu! Lagi pula, aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau berniat membunuh Akeno!" Naruto Lucifer, benar-benar geram dibuatnya. Ia menghadirkan sabit hitam miliknya dari dimensi penyimpana dan bersiap menerjang musuh di hadapannya.

"Hmm... Sudah kuduga." Taichou mundur ke belakang, ia duduk santai disebuah bangku kayu yang entah sejak kapan ada ditempat itu. Tombak sakti miliknya, ia tancapkan di depannya, dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia memakan buah anggur yang tumbuh dari dalam tanah, tanpa memperdulikan Naruto Lucifer yang siap menerjang kapan saja.

"Kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah dengan peliharaanku. Aku akan menyaksikan hiburan itu dari sini." ucap Taichou sembari memasukan buah anggur segar kedalam mulutnya.

Groaaaaaaarr!

Puluhan akar kayu raksasa bergerak acak menghampiri Naruto dan Akeno dengan niat membersihkan, diikuti lima naga-ular yang berteriak buas seakan meminta tumbal untuk kehadirannya.

"Sial! Jika pertarungan monster yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan mengabulkannya Taichou!"

Blaaar!

Aura dewa meledak dari tubuh Naruto, "Hadirlah engkau yang memiliki delapan nyawa! Buktikan kepadaku jika kau adalah monster terkuat setelah Kyuubi no Kitsune! Mengamuklah untuk menjawab panggilan tuanmu!"

Kraaak!

Tanah yang berada di hadapan Naruto amblas ke bawah, menciptakan jurang curam yang tak dapat diukur kedalamannya. Tiba-tiba dari lubang itu keluar sesosok ular putih raksasa dengan delapan kepala yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mengamuklah Yamato no Orochi!" Ular berkepada delapan itu mendesis keras, sebelum bergerak liar menerjang naga dan kayu milik Taichou, untuk menjawab perintah sang tuan.

"Akeno, tetaplah dibelakangku." Akeno tak mampu berkata barang sepatah'pun. Dirinya terlalu takjub dengan kekuatan kedua kembaran Naruto yang tengah bertempur di depan matanya sendiri. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya menyaksikan pertarungan One By One semengerikan ini, padahal, pertempuran itu baru saja dimulai, tetapi... Dampak kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya benar-benar diluar nalar.

"Tunggu aku Taichou!" Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata Naruto Lucifer berlari menerjang maju dengan Sabit di tangan kiri, dan Pedang Emas di tangan kanannya.

Syuut!

Crash!

Baru saja pemuda itu mengambil langkah awal, beberapa akar kayu sudah menyerang ke arahnya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dicemaskan karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu mencacak akar-akar kayu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan halangi jalanku!" Naruto melempar sabit hitamnya kuat-kuat ke arah blokade tumbuhan yang berada di depannya. Sabit hitam itu melaju kencang ke depan secara lantang. Namun, ketika hendak berbenturan dengan akar-akar tersebut, senjata warisan Dewi Athena itu bertransformari menjadi naga hitam mirip Tannin dan membakar habis kayu-kayu itu dengan api hitam miliknya.

"Teruslah maju, nak! Serahkan kayu-kayu ini padaku." Naga hitam itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk dinaiki Naruto, kemudian dengan satu lemparan kuat Naga itu melontarkan Naruto Lucifer kuat-kuat ke langit.

"Terima kasih, Black Jii-chan!" Naruto melayang di udara, Pedang Emas di tangan kanannya memancarkan aura suci dalam jumlah maksimal, sebagai tanda diaktifkannya tekhnik pedang terkuat milik sang Lucifer.

Naruto tak perduli jika seranganya ini dapat memusnahkan area tersebut termasuk kota yang berada tidak jauh dari area pertempuran itu. Naruto tahu, akan ada korban jiwa dari fraksi manusia yang mati terkena dampak pertarungannya dan Taicho. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi cepat atau lambat dunia ini'pun akan segera hancur karena setiap tempat yang di datangi oleh Taichou dapat dipastikan memiliki akhir yang sama.

"Hanya ada satu hukuman yang pantas untukmu Taichou! Yaitu MATI!"

Bagaikan meteor yang terbakar oleh lapisan Atmosfer, Sacred Gear Sword of God milik Naruto berpijar dengan api emas indahnya dan siap untuk menghujam Taichou sampai hancur tak tersisa.

[Absolute Blade Arts : Bursting Blossom Spiral Blade Dance]

Brakh!

"Ohok!"

Beberapa meter lagi sebelum serangan Naruto Lucifer menghujam Naruto Taichou. Pergerakan sang Lucifer dipatahkan oleh hal kasat mata yang mencekik lehernya. Pedang emas yang masih mengaktifkan kuasa kehancuran milik Naruto Lucifer tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari genggamannya dan terlempar ke arah kota Seoul.

"TIDAAAK!"

DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

"Hahahaha, inilah akibatnya jika kau berani menentangku Naruto."

Ledakan setara bom nuklir memusnahkan peradaban manusia yang berada di kota tersebut. Saking dahsyatnya ledakan itu, efek daya kejutnya sampai terasa ditempat Naruto berada.

"BAJINGAN! Kau bener-benar KEPARAT NARUTO! Sampai-sampai melibatkan nyawa orang-orang yang tak berdosa!"

"Ck! Kau benar-benar naif ya, Naruto Lucifer? Bukankah kau juga turut andil bagian ketika aku menghancurkan Dimensi DxD 3?"

"Aku... Tahu itu."Naruto Lucifer memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mungkin dapat mempungkiri apa yang dikatakan Naruto Taichou. Semua itu benar adanya, ia pernah tiga kali turun langsung menghancurkan dimensi DxD 3, 4, dan 5.

"Namun... Itu semua karena kau mencuci otakku dengan tanaman khusus yang [Zagan] punya! Dulu... Ketika aku membuat perjanjian denganmu di Kyoto, hanya satu harapanku! Agar bisa menemukan Akeno dari 6 Dimensi yang mungkin, akan mati ditangan Naruto-Naruto yang lain!

Aku tak ingin Akeno mati... Aku tak ingin Naruto yang lain bermandikan darah Akeno! Aku tak ingin diriku yang lain membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya!

Tapi... Semua tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Kau mengingkari perjanjian kita! Kau membunuh 5 Akeno yang lain tanpa sepengetahuanku dan lebih parahnya lagi... Kau membuatku menghancurkan tiga Dimensi dengan cara memasukan memori-memori kematian Akeno yang diakibatkan oleh busuknya dunia, agar aku mau menghancurkan dunia yang telah membuat Akeno menderita!"

Terungkap!

Sedikit demi-sedikit rahasia besar Taichou mulai dibeberkan kebenarannya! Naruto Lucifer yang sudah lepas dari kendali [Zagan] benar-benar membuka semua rahasia yang ia ketahui tentang pria itu!

"Hahaha~ tidak kuduga, foto Akeno yang aku tinggalkan di markas bisa membuatmu terlepas dari [Zagan]." Taichou bangun dari duduknya, ia berjalan ke depan menghampiri Naruto yang masih tak dapat berkutik.

"Kasih sayang yang melebihi Senjuu dan kebencian yang melebihi Uchiha. Hah~ semua Naruto benar-benar teropsesi dengan yang namanya cinta~." Pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Naruto Lucifer itu mencabut tombak peraknya dari tanah, dan langsung menghunuskan ujung runcing senjata itu tepat di leher Naruto.

"Nampaknya, aku memang harus turun tangan secara langsung di dimensi terakhir ini." Taichou melirik sedikit dimana Yamato no Orochi dan Black naga hitam milik Naruto Lucifer telah dilumpuhkan oleh pelihara-peliharaannya.

"Oleh karena itu, diri ini akan membuatmu berjumpa kembali dengan sang gadis pujaan hati. Tentunya di alam kematian sa_."

"Kau tertipu, Taichou!"

Syuuut!

Trank!

Blaaaaar!

Taichou terpental jauh ke belakang ketika Halilintar Suci menghantam tubuhnya dengan telak. Kali ini serangan terkuat milik Akeno berhasil menumbangkan Taichou, itu mungkin juga berkat Naruto Lucifer yang mengalihkan perhatian pria itu dengan Pedang Emasnya.

"Terima kasih Akeno."

"Tidak... Aku tidak sama sekali berniat menolongmu. Jadi jangan salah faham akan hal itu." Akeno menjawab tanpa menatap wajah Naruto. Pandangan sang Hime-Miko hanya terfokus pada gumpal asap tebal, dimana Taichou berada.

"Ok ok, aku juga tidak menggarapkan hal itu. Tapi... setidaknya lihatlah wajahku saat aku bicara."

Seet

Manik ungu jernih bertemu safir biru seindah samudra, Akeno dibuat membisu saat dirinya dipaksa tenggelam dalam lautan biru penuh pesona.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Akeno dari dimensiku." Tangan tan milik sang Lucifer membelai lembut pipi mulus berhiaskan noda debu milik Akeno. Jutaan rasa nostalgia kembali menyucikan hatinya yang telah lama jatuh dalam kegelapan.

"Maafkan aku." Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata sang Lucifer. "Karena diriku, kau menjadi satu-satunya Akeno yang tersisa dari 7 Dimensi."

Greep.

"Tidak Naruto. Semua ini bukanlah salahmu," Naruto dibuat membisu karena Akeno secara mendadak memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu betapa berat jalan yang sudah kau tempuh. Hanya dengan mendengar pernyataanmu di depan Taichou, itu lebih dari cukup bagiku untuk mengerti semua penderitaan yang sudah kau rasakan."

"Tapi... Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk menyesel." Akeno melepaskan pelukannya. "Jika kau benar-benar menyesali semua yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap diriku yang lain, maka ini adalah waktunya untuk menebus seluruh penyesalanmu.

Ini adalah kesempatan terbaikmu untuk menuntut balas kepada Taichou, atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap kehidupanmu." Senyum sesejuk bulan purnama tampak merekah dari bibir Akeno.

"Meski'pun aku tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi cikal bakal masalah dari perseteruanmu, namun aku sadar jika dirimu yang lain adalah orang yang tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia." Akeno menjulurkan tangannya. "Bangkitlah Naruto! Ayo berjuang bersama untuk menghancurkan Taichou!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Bolt membuka matanya perlahan, iris ungu pudar bertabur lingkaran-lingkaran kecil yang menjadi miliknya sejak lahir itu menatap pria paruh baya dihadapanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Issei Jii-san, ini tidak sesuai dengan kejadian di dunia kita. Harusnya Sirzachs Jii-chan masih hidup sampai [Final Sacrifice] terjadi."

"Entahlah Bolt, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku yakin alur dunia ini sudah benar-benar melanceng dari jalurnya. Bahkan, ayahmu sudah membangkitkan kekuatan ketiganya... Apa kau merasa takut Bolt?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa, takut. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan darahku bergolak penuh gairah untuk menantikan moment dimana aku, bisa menancapkan pedangku di jantungnya, seperti dia membunuh ibuku."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan membunuh Ayah kandungmu, sendiri? Sedalam itukah kebenciamu terhadapnya, Bolt?"

"Bukankah kau tahu, semua penderitaanku, paman Ise? Dari umur lima tahun aku rela tinggal dengan si tengkorak licik Hades untuk melatih fisikku! 2 tahun melatih Youjutsu dan Doujutsu dengan Sun Wukong! Rela jadi bulan-bulatan Rudra milik Dewa Shiva! dan terombng-ambing diujung dunia untuk menguasai Time Travel!

Kau fikir untuk apa semua kerja kerasku itu? Aku rela berulang-ulang kali sekarat, aku rela menderita, aku rela mengorbankan 'ikatanku' dengan Rossweisse. Semua itu aku lakukan demi membunuh Ayahku! NARUTO ARASHIKAGE!

Jadi, jangan tanyakan lagi sedalam apa kebencianku terhadap Ayah! Karena aku telah memilih dan tak mungkin kembali menarik sumpah matiku!"

"Lagi pula, kau bersedia ikut denganku juga bertujuan untuk membalaskan kematian Ibuku bukan? Atau bisa ku sebut Rias Gremory. Wanita yang kau cintai." Issei dewasa, hanya dapat membisu seribu bahasa tanpa dapat membalas sepatah kata'pun.

Alur dunia semakin rumit, tanpa dapat diprediksi akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . .

AN: Halo~ sudah lama ya kita tak berjumpa? Hehe maafkan saya yang terlalu lama mengUpdate fic ini. #plakk

Hn? Gimana? Apa sudah mulai mengerti dengan plot di Fic ini? Ataukah kalian masih bingung? Hehehe jika iya, tanyakan saja di kotak Review karena kali ini, saya akan menjawabnya!

Ah mungkin cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, selebihnya... Terima kasih, karena telah bersedia menantikan Fic gaje ini! :D

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Dan tidak lupa... Saya akan membalas SEMUA REVIEW di Update-an selanjutnya!

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede. (^0^)/

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

Summary :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

DxD 6 : - Naruto no Aogiri. ( Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 7 : - ?

Unknow : Naruto Taicho, Bolt, Skull, Dragon/Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shamhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki.

Kritis : Hyodou Issei.


	23. Taichou : Sebab Akibat

"Naruto, apa kau siapa?"

"Tentu, selama ini demi rencana kita apa'pun akan aku lakukan."

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini agak sedikit sakit, karena Anti-Body dalam tubuhmu secara otomatis akan menolak sel Senjuu dan sel 5 pengguna Longinus yang aku suntikan."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah pernah menerima siksaan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini. Jadi segeralah tanamkan bola mata aneh itu, dan campurkan darahku dengan sel yang kau katakan."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja." Naruko langsung menyuntikan enam cairan berbeda disetiap urat nadi Naruto. Dan mengambil sebuah tabung berisi bola mata yang akan menggantikan mata kiri pemuda itu. "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan gunakan kekuatan mata ini sekali'pun kau terdesak! Biarkan mata terkutuk ini sendiri yang menunjukan kemapuanya. Kau mengerti, Naruto-kun?"

"Baiklah." Dan oprasi penanaman Sharingan pada mata kiri Naruto'pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, Etc

Warning : Trilogi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 23 - Sebab dan Akibat.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh. Itu sakit kau tahu?" Akeno dan Naruto kembali siaga ketika Taichou berjalan keluar dari kepulan asap yang membumbung ke angkasa tanpa sedikit'pun luka ditubuhnya.

"Hahaha~ ini diluar prediksiku. Jadi sekarang, kalian bekerja sama untuk menhancurkanku? Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan." Taichou mengubah kembali tombak peraknya menjadi tanto seperti semula. "Tapi pastinya, aku tidak akan diam saja."

[Astaroth]

Lagi... Lingkaran sihir pentagram di bilah tajam pedang pendek itu memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Bahkan lebih terang dari sebelumnya sampai-sampai menyelimuti tubuh sang tuan.

Cahaya terang itu perlahan meredup menampakkan sosok Taichou yang kini terlihat sangat berbeda.

Tanto dalam genggamanya berubah menjadi pedang panjang berwarna merah dengan bilah tajam yang melikuk-likuk. Rambut hitam semi-kuning miliknya menjadi lebih panjang sepunggung dan dikepang sebagian. Dan pada dahinya terdapat mata setan yang terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Extream Magic." Simbol lingkaran sihir pentagram tercipta dihadapan Taichou. Sang tuan dari Astaroth mengangkat pedang merahnya tinggi-tinggi membuat api putih yang melayang di balik punggungnya terserap ke dalam Wadah Logam.

"Akeno, bersiaplah untuk membuat sihir pertahanan paling kuat yang kau miliki!" Naruto dan Akeno menggabungkan kekuatanya untuk membuat pertahanan super kuat yang bisa mereka ciptakan.

[Asthor Incerad!]

Api putih berupa ular keluar dari lingkaran sihir pentagram, melesat dalam kecepatan maksimal menargetkan dinding pertahanan Naruto dan Akeno.

Drrtttttt!

Guncangan hebat menggetarkan area sekitar ketika serangan itu sedikit demi-sedikit mengikis sihir pertahanan dengan api penyucian yang semakin besar membara.

"Menyerahlah Naruto! Api Astaroth tidak akan padam kecuali aku hentikan! Sekuat apa'pun pertahananmu, api itu akan membakarnya sampai habis!"

"Ck! Jangan sombong! Kau kira cuma kau yang punya Api abadi?" Naruto menarik paksa tubuh Akeno agar gadis itu tidak terkena dampak dari Skill yang akan ia gunakan. "Amaterasu!" Dari ketiadaan, tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api hitam yang langsung menggantikan sihir pertahanan dan balik membakar Api Astaroth milik Taichou.

Api Hitam Amaterasu... Adalah satu dari beberapa preoritas milik Naruto Lucifer setelah ia membunuh dewa Susano'o dalam Ragnarok yang dewa Loki lancarkan.

Blaaaaar!

Dua api abadi saling membakar satu sama lain mencari dominasi antar keduanya untuk membuktikan kepada dunia siapa yang pantas menjadi raja dari segala api. Kedua serangan berbeda jenis yang berasal dari satu element tersebut mengakibatkan temperatur udara di area itu naik ratusan kali lipat dari biasanya sampai-sampai membuat bebatuan besar disekitarnya meleleh layaknya es krim. Langit cerah siang itu, tiba-tiba saja menggelap tertutup awan-awan hitam bercampur gemuruh halilintar yang tercipta dari pemanasan atmosfer.

"Aku mengakui, kau memang yang terkuat dari 7 Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu Taichou!"

Trank!

Taichou sama sekali tidak mengendurkan fokusnya, bahkan tebasan dari pedang emas yang Naruto lancarkan dengan tiba-tiba masih dapat ia patahkan dengan mudah. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin membunuh Akeno, tapi setelah kau berkata demikian... Tampaknya aku harus membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, sebelum membunuh Akeno."

Brakh!

Taichou menendang Naruto dengan lutut kanannya, tetapi Lucifer muda itu juga menahan tendangan Taichou dengan lutut kirinya. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang paling jahat sepertimu, Taichou! Kekuatan 72 Djin yang kau gunakan tidak akan berpengaruh terhadapku!"

Blaaar!

Keduanya saling terpental setelah beradu tinju. "Ara ara... Ucapanmu itu terlalu arogan Naruto, kau fikir siapa yang memulai gesekan dimensi ini? Kau fikir siapa sudah menghidupkan jiwa yang seharusnya mati? Kau fikir siapa yang sudah membantai Hades dan menerobos Cochytus untuk membawa jiwa Akeno kembali?" Taichou menerjang. Pedang merahnya terselimuti Api Astaroth. Naruto juga tak mau tinggal diam, ia melapisi Sword of God dengan Amaterasu dan ikut menerjang.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan kembali terulang dengan percikan api hitam dan putih yang berhamburan disana-sini. "Aku memang telah membawa jiwa Akeno, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya aku gagal dan mati. Bukan aku yang harunya disalahkan tapi kau! Ya kau adalah cikal bakal dari hancurnya dunia ke-2!"

"Hahahahaha~." Pria berumur dua puluh satu itu tertawa gila layaknya seorang pesikopat yang gembira karena berhasil mencabik-cabik mangsanya. "Sudah kuduga... Semua Naruto itu busuk, egois, arogan, dan tidak bertanggu jawab! Tapi, ya sudahlah aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk melawanmu." Masou (Djin Armor) milik Taichou dinonaktifkan, kini penampilan pria itu kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Brakh!  
Brakh!

Jatuh dari langit dan mendarat dengan mulus disamping Taichou. Naruto Rikudou dan Naruto Angel bersiap untuk menerjang Naruto Lucifer.

"K-KAU! Beraninya memaksimalkan [Zagan] kepada Angel dan Rikudo untuk menjadikan mereka senjata!" Rahang sang Lucifer mengeras menahan amarah, genggaman pada pedangnya sangat kuat! Seakan-akan dapat menghancurkan gagang pedang emas itu sendiri. Naruto sangat marah kali ini! Kesabaran yang sedari tadi ia kumpulkan benar-benar sudah sampai pada titik terendah.

"Zagan? Tidak juga, aku malah menggunakan [Bellial] untuk mengontrol fikiran mereka berdua. Dan oh aku hampir lupa~ dimana Akeno terakhir itu berada?" Taichou melirik kesana-sini tapi ia tak bisa menemukan keberadaan gadis incarannya itu. "Oh... Sudah kabur? Tapi baguslah, aku tidak ingin Naruto Rikudo melihat wanita jalang itu dan lepas kendal, sepertimu."

"Taichou aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" Naruto menerjang maju penuh amarah dalam kecepatan maksimal.

Trank!

Belum sempat Naruto Lucifer sampai di tempat Taichou, Naruto Angel sudah mematahkan pergerakannya "Angel sadarlah!"

Trank!

"Taichou adalah tuanku jadi siapa'pun yang membahayakan nyawanya adalah musuhku." Angel berlari ke depan pedang besar dari kristal syurgawi ditangannya berdenyut ganas mengisyaratkan kehancuran.

Blaaar!

Pedang emas dan kristal beradu menciptakan kejutan energi kuat. Naruto Lucifer tidak tinggal diam ia memanfaatkan moment ledakan itu untuk menarik pedangnya dan membuat tebasan vertikal guna menyerang Naruto Angel, tetapi dengan perhitungan yang akurat Angel mampu menahan serangan itu dengan mendatarkan pedangnya.

"Ck. Ini tidak mengun_" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya, mata sang Lucifer muda dibuat membulat sempurna karena merasakan hawa kehancuran total dari atas. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya dan mendapati Naruto Rikudo siap untuk menembakan lima Bijuu Dama. "Sial!"

[Balance Breaker!]

DUUAAAAAAAAAR!

Ledakan dahsyat menghancur dunia emas, ciptaan Naruto Lucifer dari salah satu kemampuan Balance Breaker miliknya, menjadikan semua kembali seperti sebelum ditembakannya Bijuu Dama.

"Ohok." Darah segar termuntahkan oleh sang Lucifer karena efek dari Bijuu Dama yang sengaja ia pindahkan kedalam dimensinya memaksa ia keluar dari mode Balance Breaker. "A-aku sudah tidak bisa menggunakan pedang emas lagi." Benar saja, setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Sacred Gear miliknya terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya.

"Menyerah atau mati. Hn?" Taichou kembali memprovokasi.

"Cih ja-jangan hara_Ohok." Lagi dan lagi Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tubuh kekarnya terasa sangat sakit dan kaus putih yang ia gunakan'pun sudah hancur akibat serangan barusan. "A-aku harus mena_."

Brakh!

Naruto terpental jauh keatas saat tiba-tiba Naruto Rikudo sudah berada di depannya dan memukul dagunya kuat-kuat. Naruto Rikudo kembali menghilang dan muncul di atas Naruto Lucifer yang masih melayang bebas. Bendar chakra emas mengisi kaki kiri Rikudo yang menghunus ke langit dan dalam tempo yang sama ia melancarkan tendangan kuat tepat menghujam perut Naruto Lucifer.

Blaaaar!

Kawah lebar tercipta akibat serangan itu. Merasa belum cukup Naruto Rikudo menciptakan Rasenshuriken di kedua tangannya, dan langsung melempar kumpulan chakra padat berelemen angin itu sekuat yang ia mampu.

Duaaaaarrr!

Amukan Chakra berukuran nano yang mampu menghancurkan sel-sel tubuh itu, mengakibatkan ledakan kuat, menghancurkan apa'pun dalam radius yang mampu dijangangkaunya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

DUAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Kembali ledakan super dahsyat terjadi ditempat jatuh Naruto Lucifer. Namun, kali ini bukanlah akibat Rasenshuriken atau'pun serangan Taichou, mau'pun Angel, melainkan berasal dari tubuh Naruto Lucifer sendiri.

Absolute Power of Destruction mengamuk liar, melahap segala yang menghalangi jalannya baik itu tanah, batu, hutan, air atau'pun ledakan Rasenshuriken. Semua hancur sampai tak tersisa kekuatan itu menelan segala sesuatu sampai titik nol, dimana sebuah eksistensi lenyap tak tersisa.

Taichou terbang ke langit diikuti Angel dan Rikudo. Pria diusia dua puluh satu itu, menatap kekuatan Naruto Lucifer yang masih menelan segalanya dengan pandangan bosan.

[Ba'al]

Lingkaran sihir pentagram kembali merubah Tanto dalam genggaman Taichou menjadi pedang biru berkepala Naga, diikuti dengan sisik naga beraura biru berlapis petir yang menyelimuti sang tuan.

[Extream Magic]

Langit mendung akibat pemanasan atmosfir bertambah gelap seakan-akan tertelan kegelapan, sebelum terbelah oleh lingkaran sihir Pentagram.

[Bararaq Incerad Saika!]

Halilintar raksasa turun dari langit menargetkan satu tempat dimana Naruto Lucifer berada.

DUUUAAAAAAAAARRR!

Dan ledakan itu menjadi tanda bahwa; hutan pingiran Kota Seoul, sekaligus kota itu sendiri kehilangan eksistensinya dari dunia. "Pada akhirnya, semua akan aku hancurkan." Taicho mengakhiri. Tapi sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi, jelas terlihat bahwa kedua matanya meneteskan air mata.

Sebuah kesedihan dibalik kekuatannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu. . .

Seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun menangis tersedu-sedu dalam naungan hujan. Air langit yang membasahi bumi bercampur dengan kentalnya darah mengalir tenang terbawa derasnya hujan.

"O-okaa-san." Gadis cilik itu menjerit tertahan tanpa bisa berbuat lebih ketika melihat jasat ibunya saling tindih dengan mayat-mayat anggota Clan pengguna Naginata, yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh jenis manusia yang belum pernah gadis kecil itu lihat sebelumnya.

Hanya sayap-sayap hitam penuh bulu, dan sayap mirip kelelawar, yang gadis itu tahu milik segerombolan orang yang membantai pemukimannya.

"Ke-kenapa? Ke-kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua." Entah keberanian atau putus asa yang saat ini mengisi relung hati gadis itu, ia berjalan mendekati kelompok pembantai tersebut tanpa tahu tujuan pasti.

"Hoo Ojou-chan? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di dalam kandang itu?" Salah seorang pria menunjuk ke arah kiri tempat dimana sebuah sangkar yang di dalamnya terisi penuh oleh anak-anak. Gadis itu diam tak menjawab. Namun, pegangan tanganya begitu kuat menggenggam Naginata kecil yang selalu ia bawa dimana'pun ia berada.

"Hn? Kau mau melawan kami? Huahahaha jangan bercanda!" Seluruh orang yang berada disitu tertawa sejadi-jadinya karena merasa lucu akan hal yang diinginkan gadis kecil itu. Seorang gadis kecil ingin melawan mereka? Yang benar saja! Itu adalah lelucon terburuk yang pernah ada! Apa gadis kecil ini sudah gila? Atau mungkin dia bodoh? Yang jelas orang-orang ini malah merasa terhina akan hal itu.

"Cukup bermain-mainya bocah!" Salah satu pria menarik paksa Naginata dalam genggaman sang gadis cilik sampai membuat gadis itu jatuh mencium lumpur. "Cepat bawa bocah ini masuk!" Tanpa belas kasih, atau'pun rasa iba, salah satu pria bersayap gagak menyeret gadis itu secara kasat dan melemparkannya hingga membentur kerasnya besi sangkar tersebut.

"Akhhhh!" Gadis kecil itu keras menjerit penuh rasa sakit saat tubuhnya tak mampu lagi untuk menampung rasa nyeri akibat benturan keras tersebut.

"Hiks." Ingin rasanya memberontak namun apa daya ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tak mempunyai kekuatan, untuk melakukan hal itu. Ingin rasanya meminta pertolongan namun, ia tak tahu harus memohon pada siapa, karena orang tua dan sanak saudaranya telah berpulang ke alam sana.

Hanya secerca do'a harapan yang mungkin berguna saat ini. Dalam hati yang gundah, gadis itu memohon kepada sang Maha Pencipta agar sebuah pertolongan, entah dari siapa tiba untuk menyelamatkannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, do'a orang-orang yang tersakiti pasti dikabulkan. Hujan yang mulai reda, seolah-olah menjadi tanda terjawabnya do'a suci penuh harapan sang gadis kecil.

Crash!  
Crash!  
Crash!

Berpasang-pasang mata merah menyala dalam gelapannya malam. Kilau logam tajam yang bergerak secepat cahaya, memotong urat nadi di tenggorokan untuk merenggut kehidupan milik para makhluk arogon.

Sebuah pembantaian yang terjadi begitu singkat! Tak ada perlawanan, tak ada kegaduhan, dan tak ada waktu hanya untuk sekedar menyadarinya, karena disetiap detik satu nyawa telah pergi untuk mendapat penghakiman di alam sana.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit, orang-orang yang telah membantai Clan gadis itu... Kehilangan kepala mereka tanpa tahu apa yang menyebabkannya.

"Taichou. Semua target selesai dieksekusi." Dari balik bayangan, keluar lima orang berpakaian ANBU lengkap dengan Syal merah yang melingkar di leher mereka.

"Bagus. Misi selanjutnya adalah membebaskan anak-anak itu dan membersihkan barang bukti. "Pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak seperti ketua regu team itu kembali memberi perintah, dan dalam hitungan detik seluruh bawahan pemuda itu kembali menghilang dalam kegelapan.

"Onii-chan? Ka-kau datang kemari untuk menolongku'kan?" Pemuda yang menggunakan topeng Naga itu mengalihkan direksi penglihatanya ke kiri, dan ia dapat menemukan seorang gadis yang berumur tidak jauh darinya, berjalan mendekati.

"Itu adalah misi yang saat ini aku jalani. Dan hey! Kenapa kau memanggilku Onii-chan? Aku masih berumur sepuluh tahun tahu!"

"Hehehehe." Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah tertawa mendengar jawaban anak laki-kali di hadapannya. "Kau lucu sekali, Onii-chan~."

"Ukh~ jangan panggil aku Onii-chan. Bukankah kau juga seumuran denganku?"

"Hehehe~ iya, kira-kira seperti itu Onii-chan."

"Hah~ baiklah baiklah. Kau bisa memanggilku sesuka hatimu."

"Yeah~" Ketua muda yang memimpin misi berbahaya itu hanya pasrah menghela nafas, melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan gadis itu. Yah... Walau'pun sebenarnya dirinya juga masih bocah sih.

"Nah... Sekarang beritahu aku, siapa namamu?"

"Tsubaki. Shinra Tsubaki. Kalau Onii-chan?" Sebenarnya pemuda itu agak riskan untuk membocorkan identitasnya. Namun, setelah sejenak berfikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya karena gadis bernama Tsubaki ini hanyalah anak kecil.

"Aku..." Pemuda bersurai kuning itu membuka topengnya perlahan, menampakkan mata merah berbahaya yang mulai berubah menjadi biru seindah samudra.

"Naruto Arashikage."

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Empat Hari Kemudian, Satu Hari Sebelum Dragon Raid.-

Berita penyerangan yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Lima Fraksi menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru dunia Supernatural. Berita besar itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Fraksi lain yang tak memiliki sangkut paut dalam insiden tujuh hari yang lalu.

Banyak tanggapan-tanggapan positif dan dukungan dari pihak mitologi lain bahkan Fraksi Dewa jepang dan Dewa Mesir turut mengirimkan beberapa pasukan elit mereka demi menambah persentase keberhasilan dalam penyerangan ini.

Tetapi... Sama halnya dengan kejadian yang sudah lumrah pada umumnya, dimana ada Pro disitu ada Kontra. Ada beberapa fraksi yang mencekal dan memberi komentar pedas dalam penyerangan ini, dengan dalih;

-Menciptakan Aliansi sebesar itu hanya untuk menghancurkan Teroris? Yang benar saja! Lima Fraksi yang bersatu sudah cukup untuk menjajah kekuasaan Mithologi lain dan menghancurkan dunia! Jadi bukankah Aliansi yang dilakukan Lima Fraksi itu sudah terlalu berlebihan?

Dan masih banyak tanggapan-tanggapan pedas lainnya, yang menyudutkan Lima Fraksi. Puluhan bahkan ratusan surat dari berbagai Fraksi dengan cepat membanjiri kantor Maou Belzebuub selaku ketua umum Aliansi tersebut.

Bisa dikatakan sensasi akibat Aliansi itu begitu menghebohkan dunia Supernatural! Kedamaian yang sudah berjalan atas dasar kebebasan dan hukum Teritorial seakan-akan sirna hanya karena terbentuknya Aliansi besar tersebut. Padahal sejatinya Aliansi itu diciptakan untuk membuat keamana dan perdamaian tetap terjaga. Namun, sebaliknya hal itu malah dianggap ancaman terbesar melebihi apa'pun! bagi Mithologi lain.

Tetapi... Meski begitu banyaknya hujatan dan kecaman, pemimpin dari tiap-tiap Fraksi yang tergabung dalam Aliansi tidak sama sekali ambil peduli, apa lagi emosi. Bagaimana'pun terbentuknya Aliansi ini bukan untuk menginvasi Fraksi lain, melainkan untuk membasmi atau mungkin balas dendam terhadap Awakening Dragon. Dan tidak ada tujuan lebih, seperti yang dicurigai oleh Fraksi lain.

Cukup sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk mencemaskan hal itu karena besok, rencana utama dari terbentuknya Aliansi Lima Fraksi akan dilaksanakan.

Dragon Raid. . . Adalah Misi paling berbahaya atau mungkin, akan menjadi pertempuran yang mengguncangkan dunia, karena misi ini melibatkan 10.000 pasukan gabungan dengan komposisi;

20% pasukan Iblis,  
20% pasukan Malaikat,  
10% pasukan Da-Tenshi,  
20% pasukan Youkai.  
20% pasukan Norse.  
10% Sukarelawan.

Belum lagi ditiap-tiap 2000 pasukan terdapat 2 orang jendral dan wakil jendral yang langsung ditunjuk oleh Ajuka Belzeebub selaku pimpinan tertinggi Aliansi Lima Fraksi. Dan juga. . . Pada penyerangan kali ini, kelima pemimpin tiap-tiap Fraksi dan juga Dragon King kecuali Michael, turut andil bagian untuk memimpin barisan terdepan.

Untung saja Naruto sudah memanipulasi beberapa orang dalam, yang bekerja dibagian pusat data Underwold. Jadi rincian informasi dari Profosal Dragon Raid, sudah sampai kepadanya dan Awakening Dragon.

"Dragon Raid, benar-benar memiliki jumlah kekuatan yang sangat gila. Karena dengan semua pasukan itu, bisa saja mereka memusnahkan sebuah Mitologi dalam sekali lewat." Ophis berkomentar setelah membaca data-data yang terletak di atas meja persegi panjang, ruang tengah Kastil Ouroboros.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Nyaa~." Kuroka mendesah sesudah bertanya, ia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini juga akan terjadi karena bagaimana'pun merekalah yang mengibarkan bendera perang terhadapat semua Fraksi. Jadi hal ini bukanlah berita yang mengejutkan bagi Kuroka atau'pun yang lainnya. Sebab, ini adalah jalan yang sudah ia dan teman-teman pilih untuk dilewati dan mungkin Dragon Raid adalah akibatnya dari jalan yang sudah dipilih dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan yang kita punya." Naruto dan Naruko, berjalan turun dari tangga untuk bergabung dengan semua orang. "Pertama kita kosongkan tempat ini dan melarikan diri melalui celah Dimensional menggunakan pulau langit Agreas." Naruto langsung duduk disamping Ophis diikuti Naruko, dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mendapat kenyamanan.

"Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah Agreas tak mampu bergerak lebih dari 100 KM/jam. Dan jika kita benar-benar menggunakan Agreas, pastinya Aliansi langsung membom-bardir Agreas sampai hancur. Lagi pula kita juga sudah dimata-matai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan juga. . . Melarikan diri bukanlah gaya kita." Naruto tersenyum setengah menyeringai, diikuti anggukan setuju dari semua orang.

"Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang sudah rencana kita untuk menghancurkan tiap-tiap Fraksi. Tapi tak disangka mereka malah beraliansi dan besok akan menyerang kita. Apakah kita para Naga akan diam saja?" Vali lanjut menimpali.

Sejujurnya Vali malah merasa sangat bahagia karena besok ia akan melawan orang-orang kuat yang belum sempat terjamah kehebatannya. Hanya dengan mendengar berita penyerangan ini saja sudah membuat hasrat bertarung sang Hakuryuukou mencapai tahap berbahaya, apa lagi bila merasakannya langsung? Sungguh sebuah sensasi yang sudah sejak lama ditunggu-tunggu oleh Vali.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila tapi apa 'iya', kita bisa menang, melawan 10.000 personil campuran dari Aliansi Lima Fraksi? Dan ke 5 pemimpin mereka?" ucap Le Fay. Semua mata menatap sang gadis loli blonde dengan senyum aneh diwajah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Le Fay merasa bersalah karena sudah pesimis sebelum berusaha.

Tapi jujur, Le Fay hanya ingin semua anggota Awakening Dragon selamat tanpa perlu kehilangan apa'pun. Mereka begitu berharga untuk gugur dalam pertempuran, mereka adalah keluarga yang membuat Le Fay merasakan apa yang disebut kasih sayang, mereka adalah segalanya untuk dirinya maka dari itu Le Fay tak sanggup jika harus melihat salah satu dari mereka gugur dalam pertempuran.

Puk.

Le Fay terhenyak dari lamunannya saat sebuah tangan kekar mengacak-acak rambut blonde miliknya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Naruto Onii-sama-nya sedang tersenyum menyegarkan tepat kepadanya. "Tenanglah Le-chan. Aku berjanji akan memenangkan pertempuran ini, dan tidak akan membiarka satu'pun keluarga kita terbunuh di dalamnya."

"Kha kha kha, tak perlu khawatir Le Fay kami semua sanggup menghadapi mereka, bukan begitu Arthur?" Bikou merangkul sahabat sejatinya itu.

"Itu benar. Kami akan memenangkan pertempuran ini dan kembali tanpa kehilangan siapa'pun." Le Fay tersenyum penuh rasa syukur.

Ketetapan hati dari semua anggota Awakening Dragon begitu keras untuk dipatahkan! Walau'pun mereka tahu bahwa besok, 10.000 personil dari Aliansi Lima Fraksi, sekaligus para pemimpin, dan sekutu-sekutunya akan datang 'bertamu' ke rumah mereka, tapi raut wajah semua anggota Awakening Dragon sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takut atau'pun gelisah!

Hanya ada eksfresi kegembiraan yang nyata tercetak dari wajah mereka. Bahkan rasa haus pertempuran sangat mendominasi aura ditubuh mereka.

"Tidak menjajah dan Tidak dijajah kecuali mereka meminta kehancuran. Itu adalah prinsif dasar dari Awakening Dragon. Dan nyatanya kelima Fraksi beraliansi untuk menjajah kita. Maka dari itu mereka harus mendapat kehancuran yang mereka rindukan!" Tutur Ophis yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh semua orang.

"Nah. . . Tapi alangkah bijaksananya jika kita memakai sebuah rencana." Naruko yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati akhirnya turut andil bagian dalam perbincangan.

Semua menatap Naruko lekat-lekat. Gadis penjelmaan Juubi yang beberapa waktu lalu diizinkan oleh Naruto untuk bebas keluar-masuk segel Hexagram Makkura itu, sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Awakening Dragon. Jadi apa'pun rencana makhluk abadi yang baru menunjukan eksistensinya kepada dunia setelah menghilang sejak 10.000 tahun yang lalu itu pasti akan didengarkan oleh anggota keluarga lain.

"Apa rencana yang kau maksud Naruko?" Ophis tampak kurang yakin dengan rencana gadis itu, karena bagaimana'pun Ophis sangat mengenal Naruko dan kelicikkannya.

"Nfufufu~ Ophis, apa kau masih mencurigaiku karena Samael?" Ophis diam tak menanggapi. Menyadari Ophis tidak terpancing oleh provokasinya, Naruko melanjutkan. "Memang benar, kita kalah dalam jumlah untuk melawan Aliansi. Tapi seperti kata pepatah; Kualitas selalu mengalahkan Kuantitas. Namun, tanpa adanya strategi yang bagus kita sama saja meminta mati ditangan musuh. Maka dari itu aku akan memberikan strategi yang bagus dan lebih efektif." Dan semua anggota AD fokus mendengar rencana yang akan digunakan untuk esok hari.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . . . .

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya ('o')/

Hn. Sepertinya di chapter ini terjadi beberapa adegan politik yang gx jelas ya? Hahaha maafkan saya kalau begitu. Ah semakin panas saja alur di Fic ini banyak sekali konspirasi, dan hal-hal buruk yang terjadi.

Ok kali ini saya akan menjawab beberapa pertannyaan yang sangat sering saya temukan.

Q : ko fic Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost. gx ada di Profil anda?

A : Ah maaf untuk itu. Fic tersebut adalah fic saya yang sudah dihapus karena saya salah dalam menyusun plot storynya. Tapi yang jelas pemeran utama dari Fic itu adalah Naruto Rikudou, Hinata, dan Akeno!

Q : Siapa sih Taichou? Kayanya kuat banget.

A : Taichou? Haha masih rahasia tapi satu yang pasti dia punya kekuatan 72 Djin / Iblis.

Stop! Mungkin cukup itu saja untuk sentara. Biarkan alur berjalan seperti seharusnya tanpa ada Sopiler :D #dibacok.

Dan. . . Ada seorang Author kenalan saya dari Sosial Media yang meminta untuk menyampaikan pesan ini.

-Alan Sahlan 65 sedang sangat sibuk, jadi untuk fic The Red Eyes dan Fox Sannin miliknya akan Hiatus sementara. Dia mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Reader sekalian karena mau bersabar menunggu.-

Ah mungkin cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, selebihnya... Terima kasih, karena telah bersedia menantikan Fic gaje ini! :D

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Dan tidak lupa... Saya akan membalas SEMUA REVIEW di Update-an selanjutnya!

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede. (^0^)/

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

Summary :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

DxD 6 : - Naruto no Aogiri. ( Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 7 : - ?

Unknow : Naruto Taicho, Bolt, Skull, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shamhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki.

Issue For Next Chapter : Dragon Raid : Fajar terakhir.


	24. Dragon Raid : Fajar Terakhir

Kau tahu? Sebesar apa'pun rasa benciku terhadapmu, dan sebesar apa'pun rasa sakit ini... Tetapi rasa cintaku, lebih besar melebihi semua itu" Sang hairess Gremory membisikan kalimat menyesakkan itu tepat di atas tubuh terkapar Naruto. Sebuah hal yang tidak terbayangkan dan tak terfikirkan oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu... Adalah musuh besarnya.

Gadis itu... Adalah rival abadinya.

Gadis itu... Adalah pemimpin dari kubu kebenaran.

Gadis itu... Adalah cintanya dan gadis itu adalah... Belahan jiwanya.

Akan tetapi apakah kau tahu? Terkadang cinta saja tidak cukup, karena bagaimana'pun Takdir dan Jodoh telah ditentukan oleh sang Maha pencipta dan ini... Adalah takdir mereka berdua yang telah dituliskan, oleh sang Maha kuasa dengan pena perak bertinta emas, yang tercatat dalam kanvas hitam tabir kehidupan.

"Tapi... Kau adalah musuhku, Rias. Kita adalah makhluk yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi musuh abadi. Selayaknya api dan air, udara dan tanah, Yin dan Yang, hitam dan putih, baik dan buruk, kegelapan dan cahaya. Sekeras apa'pun kita mencoba bersatu, semua akan menjadi sia-sia. Karena kau adalah... Sang penyelamat, sedangkan aku adalah sang pemusnah." Dengan gerakan lamban, tangan kekar yang kini telah melemah milik Naruto, mencoba untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata kesedihan itu dari pipi mulus milik gadis yang menindihi tubuhnya. Sedangkan telapak tangannya yang tersisa ia gunakan untuk mengelus penuh kasih sayang, surai merah serupa darah yang mengotori zirah emas pada tubuhnya.

"Mungkin aku egois tapi... Aku mohon untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Angkat senjatamu dan tikamkan pedang itu tepat di jantungku, karena hanya kaulah yang mampu membunuhku dan menggunakan senjata itu."

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu! Aku... Hikz... Aku tidak sanggup untuk membunuhmu! Karena a-aku... Aku... mencintaimu, dan akan selalu berada di sampingmu-"

Jari telunjuk penuh noda darah bercampur debu itu dengan cepat membungkam bibir tipis sang gadis. Memberi isyarat agar tidak ada lagi, satupun kata menyakitkan yang perlu dikeluarkan oleh sang pemilik "Jika itu adalah kamu, aku bersedia dan akan mengikhlaskannya walaupun aku harus kalah dalam pertempuran ini dan merelakanmu dengan yang lain...

...Karena aku telah lelah untuk menunggu yang tercinta mencabut jarum dari nadiku."

Cup!

Kecupan lembut mendarat dengan perlahan tepat di atas bibir merah tersebut, untuk menggantikan jari telunjuk yang membungkam suara sang gadis tercinta, dan menyampaikan segala rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

Hanya kecupan ringan, tak ada nafsu, tak ada gairah. Hanya ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan simbol untuk menyapaikan segalanya yang berada dalam Latifatul Qolby [dasar hati].

Jleeb!

Dan dengan bantuan tangan Naruto yang menggerakan katana dalam genggaman Rias, sang gadis Crimson menancapkan katananya_secara tidak langsung_tepat menembus jantung pria yang menjadi cinta matinya.

"Sayonara My Queen."

Hujan deras membasuh bumi dengan kesucian yang membersihkan noda darah milik korban perang besar tersebut. Semua telah pergi, semua telah pulang menuju tempat mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan dataran tak berupa yang menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran paling dahsyat itu, dan meninggalkan satu tubuh tak bernyawa milik musuh besar yang menjadi pemicu perang tersebut.

[InzaFuin]

Mata kiri Naruto yang berupa Sharingan tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar menunjukan mata merah penuh kutukan yang berputar kencang, dan mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

[Izanagi.]

Boft. . . . Dan mayat itu'pun menghilang entah kemana.

Story of The Last Twilight. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, Etc

Warning : Trilogi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Death Char, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 24 - Dragon Raid : Fajar Terakhir.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba membawa kegelapan yang nyata sebagai pertanda bagi dunia bahwa sang mentari telah kehilangan cahaya hangatnya. Bulan naik perlahan menghiasi malam tenang dengan pijar cahaya meneduhkan yang membawa kedamaian tak abadi, karena sang mentari akan membawa fajar baru untuk menyinari dunia.

Siklus itu terus berjalan tanpa henti, dan menjadi isyarat bagi seluruh tindak tanduk di dunia. dimana ada cahaya. . . pasti akan ada kegelapan yang menggantikannya, sampai nanti... Sampai sang bulan dan mentari tak sanggup lagi berdampingan mengurus bumi. Sampai hari dimana perjanjian itu tiba untuk menhancurkan bumi.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau fikirkan Naruto?" pemuda bersurai putih akibat siksaan yang ia terima di penjara Lucifer itu, memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mendapati Ophis tengah memandang wajahnya datar.

"Hmm. . . Aku hanya sedikit memikirkan Le Fay." Bohong Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang berada dalam otaknya, melainkan kegelisahan tentang tujuh energi identik dengan dirinya yang beberapa hari lalu ia rasakan, walau samar-samar.

"Apa yang membuatmu memikirkan Le Fay? Bukankah dia dan Kuroka akan baik-baik saja di Agreas."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak dapat mengungkiri kegelisahanku, Ophis." Memang benar, bukan hanya karena tujuh energi itu yang membuat Naruto tampak gelisah. Naruto juga memikirkan keselamatan seluruh anggota Awakening Dragon, khususnya Le Fay.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika Le Fay tewas dalam pertempuran ini, bagi Naruto... Le Fay adalah adik kecil yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya walau'pun semua anggota Awakening Dragon juga berharga dan sudah Naruto anggap keluarganya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Aku yakin Naruko membuat strategi ini juga demi kebaikan semuanya. Lagi pula akan lebih berbahaya jika Le Fay turun langsung di barisan terdepan." Ophis menggenggam tangan besar pemuda itu, mencoba memberi ketenangan dan keyakinkan bagi pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Arigatou Ophis. Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari mengelus-elus punycak mahkota sang Ouroboros Dragon. Yah... Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan Ophis, dirinya terlalu gelisah sampai-sampai sifat tenang yang ia miliki agak melemah.

"Nah. Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke dalam? Sepertinya Kuroka juga sudah selesai memasang pelindung. Kau tahu? Udara malam semakin dingin. " ucap Naruto dengan tubuh menggigil dibuat-buat. Mau tak mau, Ophis terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyol pemuda yang menjadi pangerannya tersebut.

"Hmm..." Ophis membuat posisi berfikir sejenak. Tentunya itu menarik perhatian Naruto karena raut wajah Ophis menjadi sangat manis, saat seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut masuk?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Dengan satu syarat." Naruto memicingkan matanya ke wajah Ophis, rona merah nampak samar namun tetap dapat terlihat dengan jelas menyembur di pipi tembem gadis loli tersebut. Naruto tak habis fikir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Ophis? Sampai-sampai gadis datar itu menunjukan eksfresinya yang sangat langka. Lalu sebesit fikiran jahil terlintas di benak Naruto.

"Apa itu?" merasa angin malam yang semakin dingin Naruto kembali bertanya. Ia tak mau mati membeku karena terlalu lama menunggu jawaban sang gadis lola. Eh? Loli, bukan lola.

"Gendong aku."

"Ha? Apa katamu?" Naruto mengorek lubang telinganya, takut-takut dirinya salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ophis.

"Aku bilang, gendong aku." Pipi cuby Ophis semakin memerah padam, mengatakan hal itu lagi.

"Hah? Aku tidak mendengarmu." Entah Naruto yang sedang berimajinasi, atau mungkin Ophis yang semakin imut dengan rona merah padam saat mengatkan kalimat tersebut.

"Ge-gendong aku, baka!"

"Ok!" Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis loli itu dan menggendongnya di ala Bridal Style. "Pegangan." lanjut Naruto menambahkan.

"Y-ya." gugup Ophis menjawab sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam, di dada bidang milik Shinsekiryuutei. Sedangkan pemilik dada bidang itu tengah menyeringai setan, karena berhasil menggoda sang Dewa Naga. Poor Ophis-chwan~.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mulai berjalan memasuki bangunan kastil Ouroboros. belum lama dirinya berjalan sembari menggendong Ophis untuk menuju ruang tengah, sebuah suara erotis, 'cetar membahana' terdengar dari arah dapur.

"..." Ophis dan Naruto saling pandang satu sama lain, rona merah jelas terlihat dari wajah keduanya.

"Err... Mau ngintip?" Tanya Naruto saat menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, tentu saja membuat Ophis malu bukan kepalang. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah kini tambah merona dibuatnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Vulgar dari Naruto, Ophis mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Dasar Naga loli mesum." ejek Naruto, ala kadarnya(?) sebelum tangan mungil milik gadis loli dalam gendongannya itu, mendaratkan sebuah tampara keras.

Plak!

"Naruto no Baka." Bukannya merasa sakit, Naruto malah kembali terkekeh geli karena eksfresi malu yang Ophis tunjukan benar-benar imut. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Naruto akan mati akibat terlalu berlebihan mengkonsumsi keimutan sang Dewa Naga.

Langkah yang dibuat selembut mungkin, jarak satu langkah sangat dekat dengan jarak kaki yang lain, mengendap-endap layaknya kucing, Naruto dan Ophis menginvestigasi tempat yang menjadi sumber dari suara erotis yang semakin 'cetar membahana' tersebut layaknya duo maling.

Seett.

Engghh~

"..." Eksfresi Blank ditunjukan oleh sepasang Naga 'polos' tersebut ketika dua pasang mata mereka menangkap 'pergulatan panas' yang disajikan oleh dua insan sangat familiar di atas meja makan.

"Err... Se-sejak kapan mereka bisa semesum itu?" Naruto membisik nista di telinga Ophis.

"E-entahlah. Tapi menurut Bikou, mereka berdua sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling melengkapi, sejak aku bertarung dengan Naruko."

"..." Entah mengapa Naruto merasa agak... Iri terhadap pasangan baru itu, "Naga dan Kucing? Sepertinya tidak buruk juga."

"Mu-mungkin."

"..." Naruto dan Ophis kembali bertatapan, iris biru dan merah bertemu sepasang manik ungu indah, keduanya saling tenggelam dalam keindahan masing-masing, hingga tanpa Naruto sadari kakinya menyenggol tong sampah sampai jatuh ke lantai.

Brukh.

Naruto langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu bersama Ophis, karena tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan Vali dan Kuroka yang syok oleh jatuhnya tong sampah. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau dicap sebagai tukang intip.

"..." Terlihat jelas dengan mata kepala Naruto sendiri, Vali langsung menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan Kuroka, dan menghentikan aksi pelecehan terhadap pangkal ekor gadis kucing tersebut. Err... Ralat bukan pangkal ekor tapi bokong. Merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Hakuryuuko terkuat itu kembali melancarkan aksi mesumnya terhadap sang gadis kucing, dan mengabaikan tong sampah yang jatuh.

"Maniak." kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum ia kembali menggendong Ophis dan berlari menjauh.

"[Dapur cinta : Hasrat birahi sebelum pertempuran.] judul yang bagus untuk jadi sebuah Novel Hentai." Naruto terkekeh geli karena seenak jidatnya memberi judul terhadap kelakuan Vali dan Kuroka. " Sepertinya aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama sebelum berperang. Oh~ Ophis-chan~ Ayo kita bermesraan~."

Plak!

"Da-dasar Naga mesum!"

Blaaarr!

"..." Ophis hanya memandang datar reruntuhan dinding yang hancur akibat ditabrak tubuh seorang pemuda nista yang mendapat hadiah 'penuh rasa cinta' dari sang Dewa Naga.

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan." Polos Ophis dengan wajah datar tak berdosa, dan melenggan pergi dari tempat itu, seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ophis Strike Again!

Poor you Naru-chan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Dua ribu Tenshi.

Dua ribu Akuma.

Dua ribu Youkai.

Dua ribu Valkry.

Seribu Da-Tenshi.

Dan Seribu pasukan sekutu.

Malam itu, sepuluh ribu personil dari Aliansi Lima Fraksi telah berbaris rapi di lapangan Instana Belzebuub untuk menantikan instruksi lebih lanjut dari ketua umum aliansi. Angin malam yang berhebus semi-kencang mengibarkan panji-panji tiap Fraksi, sebagai isyarat kejayaan abadi dan kemenangan sejati yang akan mereka dapatkan dalam penyerangan fajar ini.

Disebelah timur lapangan itu, berbaris seribu Naga yang juga akan turut andil bagian dalam pertempuran ini. Naga-naga itu terdiri dari dua tipe wilayah yang membedakan rupa mereka;

Pertama naga wilayah barat, mereka memiliki ciri-ciri khusus seperti kadal yang berdiri dengan empat kaki atau'pun dua kaki, dan sepasang sayap lebar yang tumbuh di balik punggung mereka.

Kedua adalah tipe wilayah timur atau lebih dikenal sebagai Naga khas Asia. Mereka berbentuk ular raksasa, namun memiliki empat kaki seperti burung elang dengan tiga cakar tajam disetiap kaki mereka, yang lebih mencolok dari Naga wilayah itu adalah kumis panjang dan tanduk rusa yang menghias wajah mereka.

Ratusan kawanan Naga itu terlihat dipimpin langsung oleh tiga Raja Naga yang masih eksis sampai sekarang, diantaranya adalah;

Tennin.  
Fafnir.  
Yu-Long.

Dan juga selain para raja Naga, ada beberapa Dewa yang ikut menjadi sekutu Aliansi Lima Fraksi dalam penyerangan kali ini atau lebih tepatnya... Perang besar. mereka adalah;

Dewa Isis dari Mitologi Mesir Kuno.

Dewa Susano'o dari Mitologi Shinto.

Dewa Amaterasu dari Mitologi Shinto.

Dewa Alam Kematian, Hades dari gunung Olympus.

Pemandangan yang terlihat di Underworld kali ini adalah hal yang belum pernah terjadi dalam sejarah. Dimana Lima Fraksi dan Dragon King menyatukan kekuatan mereka untuk satu tujuan yang sama tanpa adanya perselisihan dan tipu muslihat.

Mungkin, memang benar hujatan-hujatan yang mengatakan Aliansi ini terlalu berlebihan dan membahayakan keseimbangan dunia Supernatural. Pasalnya dengan himpunan kekuatan yang Aliansi Lima Fraksi kerahkan hari ini, mereka bisa saja melenyapkan sebuah Mitologi dalam sekali lewat.

Tapi... Ini belum cukup.

Musuh mereka bukanlah musuh yang pernah dilawan oleh siapa'pun! Musuh mereka adalah musuh yang belum pernah merasakan kekalahan. Dan musuh mereka adalah... 7 Naga yang mampu merubah alur dunia sesuka hati mereka.

Awakening Dragon.

Dalam Istana Belzebuub itu sendiri, tengah berlangsung rapat terakhir yang membahas strategi untuk penyerangan fajar ini.

Di atas meja besar berbentuk persegi panjan, nampak peta hologram yang menggambarkan sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni diwilayah perairan Samudra Pasifik. Menurut data-data peninggalan Azazel, pulau itu adalah tempat dimana markas persembunyian Awakening Dragon berada. Dan hal itu juga sudah dipastikan karena Team pengintai sudah dikirim ke pulau itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Letak markas musuh berada disini." Ajuka Belzebuub, menunjuk sebuah titik ditengah-tengah peta pulau tak berpenghuni itu, dan memastikan bahwa markas musuh tepat berada ditengah pulau tersebut. "Dan pasukan kita akan tiba di titik ini." Kembali Maou Belzebuub itu menunjuk sebuah titik namun kali ini berada di tepi pantai ujung barat dari pulau tersebut. "Ini memungkinkan kita untuk bergerak maju ke timur dan langsung melancarkan serangan besar-besaran."

"Aku fikir, serangan langsung dari depan tidak cukup efektif." Seluruh petinggi Fraksi yang hadir dalam rapat itu memalingkan tatapan mereka dari Ajuka ke arah Baraqiel. "Memang benar, musuh kita hanyalah berjumlah tujuh orang, tapi ingat, diantara mereka ada seorang jenius penciptakan Berrier Hexagram di Kyoto yang sangat sulit ditembus. Bahkan Azazel, masih belum mampu menemukan cara untuk melucuti rangkaian pelindung tersebut. Jadi bisa saja orang ini akan membuat Berrier serupa, atau mungkin lebih kuat dari sebelumnya."

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan hipotesa yang diberikan Baraqiel. Mereka tahu sekuat apa pelindung di Kyoto bahkan seorang Dewa'pun akan kesulitan untuk menghancurkan pelindung tersebut.

Barrier Hexagram adalah sebuah pelindung tingkat tinggi yang memiliki sistem kerja serupa tombol pemicu ledakan boom yang hanya bekerja jika bersentuhan dengan sebuah eksistensi yang memiliki energi Supernatural.

Pelindung itu sangat sensitif terhadap energi Supernatural walau sekecil apa'pun energi yang bersentuhan dengan pelindung itu, sensor otomatis akan langsung menyala dan meledakan segala eksistensi yang berani menyentuhnya. Ditambah... Pelindung tersebut juga memiliki ruang lingkup yang cukup luas bahkan mencakup wilayah udara dan dalam tanah,

jadi akan sangat mustahil untuk sekedar menembus pelindung itu atau'pun menghancurkannya karena selain sensitif terhadap sentuhan, pelindung itu juga memiliki lima reaktor yang berguna menjadi sumber energi bertahan dan menyerang.

"Kau terlalu melebihkan kekuatan musuh Baraqiel." Semua kembali mengalihkan tatapan mereka, saat Hades angkat bicara dalam rapat tersebut. "Dengan jumlah pasukan kita yang sekarang, tidak ada yang mustahil untuk dihancurkan. Lebih baik kita bahas strategi penyerangan karena aku yakin, pelindung ini dapat dihancurkan jika semua serangan dipusatkan pada satu titik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Naruto."

Manik biru safir yang baru saja menampakan wujudnya, menangkap sesok wajah gadis yang sangat familiar bagi penglihatanya. "A-akeno, dimana ini?"

"Kita berada di tempat seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari serangan pamungkas Taichou, empat hari yang lalu."

"E-empat hari? Jadi aku sudah pingsan selama itu?" Tanpa menjawab Akeno menganggukan kepalanya sebagai isyrat bahwa yang dikatakan oleh pria di depannya adalah benar.

"Siapa yang telah menyelamatkanku? Apa kau baik-baik saja Akeno? Apa yang terjadi diluar sana?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dilancarkan Naruto Lucifer tanpa jeda sedikit'pun.

"Ara ara ufufufu. Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Naruto-kun. Aku bingung untuk menjawabnya." Naruto tak dapat menjawab, dirinya terlalu gugup mendengar logat khas seorang Himeijima Akeno yang sangat di rindukannya. Tanpa sadar kedua pipi bergurat itu menyemburkan rona merah. "Ma_."

"Maaf mengganggu Sweet Moment kalian, tapi kita harus segera bersiap-siap untuk mencegah kehancuran DxD 1 sebagai pusat 7 dimensi, di Semesta ke-dua." Dari balik bayangan keluar seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah darah yang membawa sebilah pedang perak keputihan, di punggungnya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam pasalnya aura yang dipancarkan gadis itu begitu mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang gadis muda. Dalam kedipan mata, Lucifer muda itu telah berada di hadapan gadis itu dan menghunuskan sabit hitamnya.

"Jadi ini reaksi orang yang sudah aku selamatkan?" Naruto melebarkan matanya karena tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, gadis itu sudah berada dibalik tubuhnya dan balik mengancam dengan pedang perak berkilau.

"Jadi kau yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari Taichou? Maaf atas kelancanganku." Sabit hitam milik Naruto Lucifer kembali menghilang, begitu'pun gadis itu yang kembali menyarungkan pedang miliknya dibalik punggung.

"Tidak. Itu hal yang wajar karena auraku memang sangat mencolok dan mengerikan." Jelas gadis berwajah mirip Rias Gremory itu.

"Tapi... siapa kau sebenarnya? Wajahmu mirip dengan Rias Gremory tapi auramu kental akan Naruto Taichou.?"

"Aku... Ixis Gremory, Kakak Bolt Uzumaki, dan anak dari Naruto Arashikage atau yang lebih kau kenal dengan nama... Naruto Taichou."

Semua semakin diluar nalar!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari sepuluh ribu pasukan berbaris rapi di pantai barat Pulau Ouroboros, ketika lingkaran sihir teleport raksasa menghilang dari tanah pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Angin laut yang berhembus kencang mengibarkan panji-panji kejayaan Aliansi Lima Fraksi yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh sejumlah pasukan.

"Mereka sudah tiba." Ophis, dan seluruh anggota Awakening Dragon menyaksikan parade kekuatan itu jauh dari balkon lantai 4 kastil Ouroboros menggunakan layar hologram besar yang melayang di udara.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menuju posisisi masing-masing." Semua membalikan tatapan mereka menuju satu sosok gadis berkepang dua yang sangat identik dengan Naruto. "Kuroka dan Le Fay, segeralah pergi ke Agreas dan aktifkan mode bertempur dan kamuflase yang ada dipulau itu."

"Ha'i." Keduanya menjawab kompak, tanpa membuang-buang waktu Le Fay langsung membuat lingkaran sihir teleport dan pergi bersama Kuroka.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Le Fay akan baik-baik saja selama ia berada di Agreas." Naruko mencoba menenangkan Naruto, ketika sekilas ia melihat tatapan cemas yang terpancar dari kedua mata berbeda warna pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, Naruko." Pungkir Naruto. Sejujurnya dalam hati pemuda itu merasakan kecemasan tinggi terhadap keselamatan Le Fay karena bagaimana'pun gadis Pendragon itu adalah adiknya, dan ia tak ingin melibatkan Le Fay dalam perang ini. Ia lebih baik mengirim gadis itu kesuatu tempat dari pada ikut andil bagian dalam perang walau'pun sebagai Team Suport.

"Aku dan Naruto menemukan air mata Phoenix dalam jumlah besar di gudang penyimpanan Agreas, mungkin sisa dari Rating Game." Naruko membagikan dua kotak Phoenix Tear kepada setiap orang. "Tiap kotak berisikan 3 Botol Phoenix Tear. Tapi ingat, walaupun persediaan Potion ini masih banyak di Agreas, tapi tetap saja Le Fay akan sulit untuk mendistribusikannya kepada kalian, jadi gunakan ini hanya disaat-saat mendesak."

"Sebagai tambahan, ditengah pertempuran Naruto akan mengaktifkan pelindung Hexagram di tiga area berbeda yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh kita. Pelindung pertama dan kedua mungkin akan agak sulit untuk dihancurkan dengan kekuatan para pemimpin Fraksi. Tapi setidaknya kita punya cukup waktu untuk mengisi stamina. Sedangkan pelindung ketiga dan yang terkuat, berada di area Kastil Ourobosos. Tempat ini memungkinkan Le Fay untuk mendistribusikan Phoenix Tear karena saluran Teleport akan diblokir mulai dari sekarang." jelas Naruko,

"Melihat dari posisi datangnya musuh, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang dari Barat ke Timur secara frontal" Naruko menunjuk layar hologram yang nampak memunculkan peta pulau tersebut. "Maka dari itu 1 KM dari sini aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah jebakan yang dilengkapi dengan Fuin Gravitasi, agar mereka tidak bisa terbang ke langit. Sebaliknya kita akan bisa bebas di area itu karena aku sudah merancang Fuin tersebut sehingga tidak mempengaruhi kita." Lanjut Naruko sembari menunjuk beberapa titik yang berada dalam peta hologram tersebut.

"Tapi... Berhasil atau tidaknya perangkap ini juga tergantung oleh formasi kita, maka dari itu kita akan berpencar menjadi tiga tim;

Tim pertama Naruto dan Vali, kalian akan menerobos dari depan sampai tengah, guna mengacaukan barisan musuh. Tapi sebelum itu, Le Fay dan Kuroka akan terlebih dulu menembakan meriam sihir dari Agreas sebagai serangan kejutan. Tim kedua adalah Arthur dan Bikou yang akan menyergap musuh dari Utara, dan menggiring mereka menuju jebakan di utara.

Sedangkan Aku dan Ophis akan memancing musuh dari Selatan sama seperti Tim kedua yang bertugas menuntun musuh ke wilayah perangkat. Tapi ingat! Sebisa mungkin hindari bentrokan dengan pemimpin Fraksi karena itu akan membuat stamina kalian terbuang sia-sia. Jika rencana awal ini berhasil, barulah kita menghabisi para petingi." jelas Naruko mengakhir.

"Tapi bagaima jika musuh memiliki rencana yang lebih sempurna dari kita?" Ophis bertanya karena mungkin saja Aliansi akan melakukan hal kotor dalam pertempuran ini.

"Tenang saja, jika rencana ini gagal... Aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tidak mungkin dilupakan oleh sejarah dan mereka semua." Jelas gadis penjelmaan Juubi itu. Tiba-tiba Naruko menyeringai menakutkan! Dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan Awakening Dragon kalah dalam pertempuran ini, karena sebagai otak dari Team ini, Naruko sudah menyiapkan lebih dari seratus strategi demi kemenangan.

"Ufufufu jadi ayo kita buktikan, strategi kita atau strategi Aliansi yang akan memimpin dalam peperang ini! Dan mari kita tunjukan kepada dunia betapa berbahayanya. . . .

. . . . . Awakening Dragon!"

Kegelapan malam berhias indah cahaya rembulan akan segera terganti oleh Fajar Terakhir, sebagai isyarat dimulainya pertempuran makhluk Supernatural

Aliansi Lima Fraksi VS Awakening Dragon!

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Halo halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya \\('')/

Wew, alurnya makin gaje aja ya? Khukhukhu tapi di chaper-chapter selanjutkan akan saya janjikan sebuah perang yang menguras kinerga otak dan mental. Hahaha.

Fem!Ixis!? What the. . .

Ah apa kalian tahu? Ixis Gremory BUKANLAH OC, Karena char itu memang ada di Official HsDxD. Ok sebagai perkenalan dan juga mungkin belum ada yang tau? #dibacok

Warning! Ini Spoiler official Light Novel.

Di Spin-Off Light Novel High School DxD yang berjudul DxD EX. Bercerita tentang 30 tahun sesudah dunia damai. Ise memiliki 4 istri sah Rias, Asia, Ravel, Xenovia. Sedangkan nasib Akeno Dll jadi selir (njiir~ kamvret bener ni Ise) ada unsur Time Travelnya juga. Katanya sih mas Ishibum terinsfirasi dari film Boruto The Movie.

Nah. . . Ixis Gremory adalah anak (laki-laki) bungsu Ise dan pertama dari Rias. Ixis Gremory menjadi kartu AS Aliansi Mitologi Dunia yang dijuluki Ksatria Merah Pembunuh Dewa. Kebayang dong kekuatanya. '-')/

Jadi Ixis disini bukanlah OC saya cuma merubah Ixis jadi cewek aja ko. Dia tetap anak Rias, Ufufufu. Walau'pun bapaknya Naruto. #diDragonShoot.

Ah mungkin cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, selebihnya... Terima kasih, karena telah bersedia menantikan Fic gaje ini! :D

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Dan tidak lupa... Saya akan membalas SEMUA REVIEW di Update-an selanjutnya!

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede. (^0^)/

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

\- Kubu-kubu yang terlibat dalam Dragon Raid -

[[Aliansi Lima Fraksi]]

\- Maou Ajuka Belzeebuub.

\- Maou Serafal Leviathan.

\- Archngel Gabriel.

\- Suster Gresilda.

\- Gubernur Da-Tenshi Baraqiel.

\- Longinus Ikuse Tobio Slash Dog.

\- Dewa Thor.

\- Dewa Odin.

\- Raja Tengu.

\- Sun Wukong Generasi pertama.

[[Dragon King]]

\- King Dragon of Fire. Tannin.

\- King Dragon of Earth. Fafnir.

\- King Dragon of Water. Yu-Long.

[[Sekutu]]

\- Dewa Isis.

\- Dewa Susano'o.

\- Dewa Hades.

\- Dewa Amaterasu.

[[Awakening Dragon]]

\- Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

\- Sekiryuushintei Naruto Arashikage.

\- Great Red.

\- Mysterious Tailed Beast Naruko.

\- Hakuryuuko Vali Lucifer.

\- The Stroonger of Holy Swordman Arthur Pendragon.

\- Secon Generation of Victorious Fighting Budha Bikou.

[- Kubu yang berkemungkinan ikut berperang. -]

[[DxD]]

\- Taichou. King of 72 Djin/Devil.

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

\- Naruto Angels.

\- Naruto Rikudo.

\- Naruto Root S.

[[Qlippoth]]

\- Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

\- Euclid Lucifuge.

\- Naga Jahat.

[[Shakra Faction]]

\- Dewa Shakra

\- Cao Cao.

[[Future]]

\- Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei (30th).

\- Hakuryuuko Bolt Uzumaki.

\- Skull.

\- Ixis Gremory

Summary :

DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

DxD 6 : - Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 7 : - Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S)

Unknow : Naruto Taicho

Future : Bolt, Skull, FemIxis, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shamhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki.

Issue For Next Chapter - Story of The Darkness. (Before The Last Twilight)


	25. Dragon Raid : Penegak Hukum atau Dendam?

Satu tahun yang lalu. Semesta 1 - Dimensi 1 (DxD 1).

Dentum logam memuntahkan bunga api, mencemari udara dengan ledakan energi kala bertegur-sapa. Kilatan biru petir, merah crimson dan hitam kelam bergerak liar dalam trio tarian pedang yang membawa maut disetiap pergerakannya.

"Sial!" Ixis mendatarkan Katana perak miliknya di depan wajah untuk memblokir serangan fatal yang mengarah langsung pada tenggorokannya. Namun kuatnya serangan tersebut mengirim tubuh gadis crimson itu terbang jauh ke belakang. Dalam kecepatan kilat Bolt sigap menangkap tubuh Ixis, menbiarkan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai bantalan jatuh bagi kakaknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Onee-chan?" Ixis mengangguk dan kembali berdiri dengan bantuan Bolt. Keduanya segera menyerbu maju dengan kombinasi satu-dua. Ixis mengarahkan Kanata tepat menuju leher Ayahnya. Namun, Naruto masih sanggup menangani kombinasi tersebut, dengan menahan laju Katana Ixis dan terbang ke atas menghindari tebasan Bolt yang mengincar kakinya.

Tidak membiarkan kombinasinya dipatahkan dengan mudah, Ixis dan Bolt melemparkan senjata mereka layaknya tombak untuk mengincar Naruto di udara.

Trank!

Kembali, Tombak-Katana perak dan hitam dimentahkan dengan mudah, tapi Ixis dan Bolt langsung melompat tinggi keudara, sembari membawa bola energi ditangan masing-masing. Merah untuk Ixis, dan hitam untuk Bolt. Dua bola energi padat itu diarahkan tepat menuju perut Naruto. Namun, kurang beberapa senti lagi serangan ganda itu membom-bardir Naruto, luapan aura petir menjadi penghalang.

"Sekarang!" Ixis dan Bolt berteriak. Dua bola energi di tangan mereka lenyap digantikan oleh kawat baja, lalu kedua kakak-adik itu memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi untuk menarik kawab baja ditangan mereka.

Sret~

Crash!

Duo Katana yang dianggap sudah jatuh entah kemana, tiba-tiba saja datang dalam kecepatan jet! Menembus punggung Naruto dari belakan sampai dada, dan mengirim pria pirang itu jatuh ke tanah. Namun, Ixis dan Bolt merasa serangan itu tidak akan menghentikan sang musuh, keduanya langsung melepaskan Divine Power dalam jumlah besar untuk membom-bardir kawah hasil jatauhnya Naruto.

"Kalian berdua memang anak nakal, eh?" Ixis dan Bolt melebarkan mata mereka shok karena mendengar suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang.

Trank!

Bolt dan Ixis, bekerjasama untuk menghalau Sabit perak raksasa. Penampilan Naruto yang sekarang, bukanlah Masou (Djin Armor) dari Baal yang penuh sisik naga, melainkan Masou (Djin Armor) dari Bellial yang berbentuk armor tulang dengan tulang naga yang melingkar disekujur tubuh dan dua pasang mata setan yang berada di dahi. Rambut pirang yang khas dari Naruto'pun berubah menjadi putih dan memanjang sampai lutut.

Blaar!

Kakak-beradik itu terpental akibat shock wave yang dihasilkan dari kekuatan dan kecepatan serang Naruto melebihi kecepatan suara itu sendiri, sehingga meledakakan molekul-molekul di udara.

"Berhentilah menggangu Ayahmu ini. Atau aku akan membunuh kalian, seperti aku membunuh Ibu kalian." Naruto melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya. Masou yang melindungi tubuhnya memungkinkan ia untuk bergerak sampai tingkat dimana sebuah molekuk penyusun tubuh dapat terurai dan musnah tanpa sisa karena tekanan yang dihasilkan oleh kecepatan itu sendiri.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan Ayah untuk menghancurkan Dimensi 1, karena kami tahu bahwa Dimensi 1 Adalah pusat bagi Semesta 1 yang otomatis akan ikut hancur bersama 6 dimensi lainnya, jika dimennsi 1 hancur!" Rinnegan dan Saphire milik Bolt dan Ixis, menajam untuk mengamati setiap gerakan yang datang. Mereka memasang waspada tingkat tinggi karena gerakan Naruto yang mengelilingi mereka dapat menyerang dari mana'pun dan kapan'pun.

"Dasar BODOH!"

Crash!

Ixis dan Bolt jatuh berlutut karena sabit perak Naruto telak memotong pinggang mereka berdua dalam sekali lewat. Namun anehnya, tidak ada darah atau'pun bekas tebasan di pinggang mereka, bahkan rasa sakit yang seharusnya sangat menyiksa, sama sekali tidak dapat mereka rasakan.

"A-apa yang_" Bolt dan Ixis dibuat membisu, saat mereka tidak dapat merasakan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Dari pinggang sampai telapak kaki. Semua terasa hampa, seakan-akan kuasa untuk berdiri dan menggerakkan kaki telah dirampas seluruhnya.

"Itu adalah efek sabit Bellial. Tidak berbekas, tidak menyakitkan dan tidak membunuh. Namun. . . . Sekali saja bagian tubuh apa'pun itu tersayat Sabit ini. Roh kalian akan dipotong dan dibuang ke dimensi Bellial." Naruto terbang ke atas meningalkan Bolt dan Ixis yang masih terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa'pun.

"Maafkan aku. Bolt, Ixis." Setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Di langit lepas dimensi 1 atau DxD 1 Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi, kegelapan dahsyat menguar dari tubuh Naruto, menggantikan langit cerah hari itu dengan kegelapan nyata yang lebih menakutkan dari pada kematian.

"Datanglah niat jahatku!"

"Datanglah kebencianku!"

"Datanglah untuk memenuhi panggilan tuanmu!"

"Datanglah simbol dari malapetaka!"

"Datanglah. . . . Sang [666] Trihexa!"

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXLe FayXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, TsubaXKiba, Etc

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 25 - Dragon Raid.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Dimensi 1 (DxD 1) - Semesta 2

Fajar telah berakhir, cahaya mentari perlahan mulai terbit dari ufuk barat menyinari hamparan rumput lepas yang menjadi tempat bentroknya dua kubu. Naruto berdiri tenang membiarkan angin pagi yang sejuk membelai rambut putih miliknya, rambut yang dipaksa memutih tidak pada waktunya itu, menjadi saksi bisu betapa kejamnya siksaan yang pernah Naruto rasakan.

Disamping kiri Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu tengah menyeringai penuh semangat, karena sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan sebuah pertempuran yang dapat membuat darahnya bergolak dalam kebahagiaan. Vali Lucifer sang Hakuryuuko terkuat sekaligus mantiak bertarung itu sudah benar-benar tak sabar untuk beraksi.

Drep!

Parade kekuatan Aliansi Tiga Fraksi menghentikan pergerakannya karena di depan sana sang musuh dan target utama dalam perang ini tengah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kemudian, tiap-tiap pemimpin Fraksi berjalan tenang menerobos rimbunya barisan tentara, agar dapat bertatap wajah dengan orang yang memicu peperangan ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian semua rela beraliansi hanya demi menghancurkan Awakening Dragon? Sungguh pemikiran yang dangkal." Naruto melontarkan kalimat serkatis kepada para pemimpi Fraksi yang hanya berjarak kurang-lebih sekitar satu Kilo meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Syal merah yang melingkari leher pemuda itu, melambai-lambai tenang terbawa hembusan angin pagi yang menyegarkan. Dan perlengkapan ANBU lengkap dengan Katana Demon Slayer menyempurnakan penampilan pemuda itu yang siap menerjang kapan saja.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat kotor yang diucapkan oleh mulut sampah seorang penghianat! Naruto Arashikage dan Vali Lucifer, meyerahlah secara damai selagi perang ini belum merenggut nyawa kalian!"

"Menyerah? Untuk apa? Bukankah perang ini keinginan kalian? Jadi mengapa kami yang harus menyerah? Bodoh." Kali ini Vali menimpali perintah menyedihkan Maou Belzeebub itu. "Lagi pula. Kalianlah yang akan kehilangan nyawa, bukan aku, ataupun Naruto bukan pula Awakening Dragon. Karena kami akan menghancurkan kalian sampai tak tersisa."

"BAJINGA! Berani-beraninya kau menyombongkan diri. Aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku, sialan!" Tengu maju selangkah sembari membentak penuh amarah.

"Wow wow wow. Tengu-san. Kau dan mulut hinamu masih saja tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita berjumpa. Hn?" Naruto menyeringai, melihat raut wajah Tengu semakin mengeras atas ucapannya. Ia melanjutkan. "Dan apa itu? 'Aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku'. Ck! Leluconmu sungguh lucu, kau tahu? Hahaha. Jika tangan kotormu itu, memang bisa membunuhku atau'pun Vali, untuk apa repot-repot beraliansi? Ah~ aku tahu, jangan-jangan itu hanya bualanmu semata?"

"Brengsek!"

Wush

Raja Tengu melesat tanpa mendengar cegahan pemimpin Fraksi lain. Emosi yang membara dalam hati makhluk setengah gagak itu membuat akal sehatnya tak berkerja dan langsung menyerbu tanpa rencana yang matang.

"Kuroka."

Blaaaar!

Energi plasma turun dari langit menghujam Savana itu dan menghancurkan tempat yang semulanya subur menjadi kawah kehancuran yang memisahkan dua kubu.

Tap!

Raja Tengu mendarat mulus disisi yang lain, ternyata insting hewan yang dimiliki makhluk itu cukup bagus sehingga mampu menghindar dari jebakan Naruto. Namun, belum sempat sang Raja Youkai pengganti Kyuubi itu bernafas lega, ia harus dipaksa melebarkan matanya saat musuh sudah berada diatas dan siap memenggal.

Trank!

Katana Demon Slayer berbenturan dengan Katana Tengu menciptakan pekikan logam yang berefek kejutan udara. "Heh, lemah! Aku tidak menyangka kau berani menentang semua Fraksi hanya dengan kekuatan seperti ini." Mendengar ucapan Raja Tengu, Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab. Namun sebuah seringai bengis terlihat jelas dari bibirnya.

"Bodoh. Sifat arogana itu akan membunuhmu, kau tahu?" Naruto meresapi bilah tajam Demon Slayer yang masih menahan Katana Tengu dengan Dragon Power, bendar merah nampak melapisi pedang pembunuh iblis itu dan dengan sediki ancang-ancang, pemuda itu berucap sembari menebaskan katananya yang mempat terangkat.

"Pedang Gravitasi. . . 1000X."

Brakkkhh!

Tanah yang dipijaki oleh Raja Tengu amblas ke bawah seakan-akan ditarik oleh sesuatu, membawa segala yang ada di atasnya tenggelam ke dalam lubang yang tak diketahui kedalamannya. Naruto yang mengetahui musuhnya telah jatuh kedalam lubang akibat tarikan gravitasi itu, segera menciptakan dua [Dai Rasenringu] di kedua tangan, dan melemparkan dua bola hitam penghancur masal itu tepat ke dalam lubang gravitasi. Dua bola energi bermasa padat menukik tajam akibat tarikan gravitasi kuat menambah kecepatan dalam perjalanan untuk menghancurkan.

Duaaaaarrr!

Ledakan dari dalam bumi membom-bardir lapisan tanah teratas dan menciptakan gempa bumi yang cukup kuat untuk mengguncangkan pulau Ouroboros. Dataran rapat yang dapat dipijaki itu dipaksa terbelah disana-sini dan mencuat pada akhirnya.

"SERAAAANG!" Ajuka berteriak lantang memberi perintah kepada selur pasukan untuk menerjang maju menghabisi musuh yang mengancam.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOO." Suara lantang penuh semangat membahana diseluruh area pertempuran, mengguncangkan bumi yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dimulainya perumpahan darah. Dua ribu pasukan terdepan menerjang maju, melewati pimpinan tiap-tiap Fraksi. Dua ribu pasukan tengah terbang ke langit untuk menciptakakan puluhan ribu tombak cahaya dan Iblis.

Langit cerah pagi itu segera dibanjir oleh tombak-tombak cahaya yang menaungi atap kawah pemisah dua kudu. Naruto menyadari posisinya tak menguntungkan, merilis [Dark Doom]. Aura hitam segera membanjiri area sekitar, sebelum membentuk kubah hitam transfaran untuk melindungi Vali dan Naruto.

Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah. . . turun melesat layaknya hujan untuk mengguyur bumi, puluhan ribu tombak cahaya jatuh dengan irama kehancuran yang telah dijanjikan.

Blaaaaaaaaarrr!

Ledakan kuat dari puluhan ribuan objek menghancurkan segala yang berada di area pertempuran. Ratusan atau mungkin, ribuan kawah melubangi bumi dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Segera, pasukan terdepan yang berjumlah 2000 personil menerjang maju setelah tiupan angin meniadakan asap debu yang membumbung tinggi.

Namun. . . .

Hal yang menyambut mereka bukanlah dua orang anggota Awakening Dragon, melainkan ribuan pedang hitam bertabur kegelapan yang bergerak tenang keluar dari satu lingkaran sihir raksasa untuk memenuhi udara dan masih terus berlanjut, seakan-akan lingkaran sihir berbentuk kepala naga itu adalah pakbrik penghasil pedang kutukan tak batas.

[Dark Creator : Rea Baldo].

Ucapan Naruto lantang menjajah langit, mengudara menggetarkan dada, dan keras menghancurkan jiwa. Ribuan pedang kegelapan melesat layaknya roket! Selagi lingkaran sihir yang menjadi pusat produksi masal objek tajam itu, terus-menerus menciptakan ribuan pedang kegelapan dalam setiap detiknya. Seakan-akan tak memiliki batas waktu atau materi dalam penempahannya

Sihir penciptaan. . . Pedang tak terbatas!

Ini adalah [Extream Magic]. Sihir terkuat milik Naruto, berguna untuk melawan musuh yang memiliki keuantitas diatas rata-rata. Tekhnik ini pengembangan lanjut dari [Dark Creator] yang meniru sistem kerja Scared Gear [Sword of Birth] milik Kiba Yuto, ketika Naruto masih menjadi bagian dari Kelompok Gremory.

Setiap bilah tajam yang diciptakan oleh tekhnik ini mengandung kutukan kuat dari aura tak bersahabat Pedang Raja Iblis Gram. Jadi, meski itu iblis yang memiliki tingkatan tinggi atau Ultimate-Devil. Tertusuk atau'pun hanya tergores, hasilnya akan tetap sama.

Musnah tak tersisa layaknya api yang membakar kayu kering.

Jeritan pilu membawa duka lantang menggetarkan udara. Para pasukan terdepan satu-persatu hancur menjadi abu setiap terkena serangan acak dari pedang-pedan kutukan Naruto yang tak ada habisnya diproduksi secara masal. Semua menjerit penuh kesakitan, suara mereka bersatu padu menciptakan Symponi megah lantunan musik kehancuran yang menjadi istrumen pelengkap pertempuran tersebut.

Naruto tertawa mengerikan. Entah mengapa, pemandangan di hadapannya benar-benar menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Mungkin, ini adalah efek samping dari siksaan yang pernah ia terima di penjara Lucifer, sehingga membuatnya semakin tergila-gila dengan yang namanya pembantaian dan rasa sakit.

Naruto mulai Masokist.

Kemarahan jelas terlihat dari pasukan Tombak yang melayang di udara. Mereka berhasil selamat dari pembantaian itu berkat jangkauan serangan tersebut memang tak menjangkau area terbang mereka. Namun, yang membuat kemarahan mereka bertambah adalah tawa bahagia musuh utama yang penuh kegembiraan, selagi saudara-saudara mereka dibantai sampai tak tersisa.

"SIAPAKAN SENJATAAA! KITA HARUS MEMBALAS KEMATIAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA KITAAA!"

Seorang Malaikat pemimpin Squadron Tombak berteriak penuh amarah selagi air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pasukan yang dipimpinnya, ia tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terus berjadi. Sudah cukup kejadian memilukan yang mereka saksikan, sudah cukup semua kesedihan yang mereka tahan.

Hanya ada dua pilihan kali ini!

Menyerang dan mati terhormat demi saudara-saudara mereka, atau mati dalam kehinaan, karena telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan saudara-saudara mereka.

"MATI MULIA, ATAU HIDUP TERHINA! SERAAANG!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gemuruh teriakan dari pasukan tombak, sekali lagi menggetarkan udara. Tanpa rasa takut akan kematian. Tanpa penyesalan atas keputusan, dan tanpa keraguan. Pasukan Tombak gagah berani melancarkan serangan. Hujan tombak cahaya dan iblis turun membanjiri bumi, demi menghancurkan pedang-pedang kutukan yang merenggut nyata saudara-saudara mereka.

Tak mau kalah, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke atas untuk merubah jalur serangan, selagi dirinya memasok energi dalam jumlah besar untuk sihirnya. Lingkaran sihir itu bertambah besar dan menciptakan lebih banyak pedang kutukan demi mengimbangi lawan.

"Vali!"

"Waktunya bersenang-senang!"

Vali melesat dalam kilatan perak, ia keluar dari [Dark Doom] dan langsung masuk dalam mode [Balance Breaker]. Armor Naga Syurgawi milik keturunan Lucifer itu memancarkan aura putih keperakan dalam intensitas gila. Tanpa fikir panjang, Vali menerobos parade pasukan tombak dalam kilatan perak sembari menembakan [Demonic Power] dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

Dalam kecepatan maksimal yang terlihat seperti kilatan perak, Vali menukik tajam dan kembali naik secara zig-zag bermanuver layaknya burung Walet menghindari berbagai serangan. Dalam fase itu Vali juga sempat membagi dua kekuatan lawan. Menjadikan kekuatan tersebut sebagai miliknya, sang Hakuryuuko terkuat kembali menyerang secara frontal.

'Sepertinya kau terlalu menikmati perang ini, huh? Sampai-sampai melupakan rencana. Dasar Baka.' Naruto terkekeh mendengar suara Naruko dari Earphone yang tersemat di telinganya.

"Gomen gomen, Naruko-chan."

'Cepatlah bertindak Naruto selagi kau belum mengacaukan Strategi terlalu jauh.'

"Iya iya aku tahu. Naruko~. Nah sebaiknya kau juga segera masuk dalam medan pertempuran sebelum aku menghabisi semuanya."

Tanpa menjawab, gadis Manifestasi dari Juubi itu menutup sambungan. "Heh." Naruto menyeringai buas penuh gairah.

"Ini baru saja dimulai." Lingkaran sihir raksasa di depan pemuda itu lenyap seketika, bersamaan dengan berhentinya produksi masal pedang kutukan. Naruto mencabut Katana Demon Slayer yang menancap di tanah, kemudian ia juga menghadirkan pedang Raja Iblis Gram dari dimensi penyimpana.

Menjejak tanah kuat-kuat sampai dataran keras itu remuk berkeping-keping. Naruto melesat maju untuk memasuki medan laga.

Crash

Satu tebasan dari Gram membakar seorang Iblis sampai habis menjadi abu. Segera Adrenalin pemuda itu meneriakan tanda bahaya, Naruto salto ke belakang menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari arah depan, sembari melemparkan Katana Demon Slayer layaknya tombak. Petir hitam meletup dari bilah tajam Demon Slayer menyambar beberapa Iblis dan Youkai yang berada disekitar wilayah serangan Katana hitam itu.

Tap

Naruto mendarat tepat di samping Demon Slayer. Gram di tangan kanan, sedangkan Demon Slayer dipegang terbalik di tangan kiri. Mata kanan berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah khas binatang buas. Kaki kiri maju ke depan mengambil posisi miring, selagi kaki kanan bergerak mundur sekaligus menjadi titik tumpu penyokong berat badan. Naruto menjejak tanah kuat-kuat untuk melontarkan tubuhnya ke udara. Dua pedang dalam genggaman memancarkan aura kental akan kehancuran.

'500 orang yang tersisa dari pasukan terdepan, dan 1000 pasukan tombak.' Berkat mata khas klan Arashikage, Naruto mampu mengobservasi jumlah musuh secara akurat. "Baiklah waktunya pembantaian!"

[Namikaze Dark Step : Arashi Blade Dance]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Another Side - Kubu Aliansi Lima Fraksi.

Gemeletuk susunan gigi yang saling bergesekan, terdengar jelas mewakili kemarahan seorang pria berrambut hijau. Mata hijau tajam menjadi semakin tajam layaknya elang pemangsa yang mengobservasi jalannya pertempuran. Aura kekuatan terpancar sangat kuat disela-sela emosi yang hampir mencapai batas berbahaya neraca di dalam hati.

"Haaah." Ajuka menghela nafas kuat-kuat untuk sekedar meredakan emosi yang hampir melepaskan kontrol ketenangannya. Sebagai jendral utama dalam perang ini, sebisa mungkin Ajuka harus tetap tenang agar semua strategi yang tersusun di dalam otak, tidak berantakan. Namun, sifat alaminya sebagai Maou yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan seluruh pasukan, Ajuka juga tidak bisa membiarkan pemandangan yang terjadi di medan laga terus berlanjut.

"Ajuka-dono." Ajuka mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Disana, ia dapat menemukan seorang gadis cantik berrambut biru yang memiliki porsi tubuh bak Super Model, tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa Tiamat?"

"Bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan strategi [Bunuh Dari Dalam]?"

Mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu, Ajuka berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Memang, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Tapi apa kamu mampu menemukan lokasi itu?"

"Tentu, bukankah selama ini kita sudah bekerja sama untuk mengutak-atik tempat itu? Jadi serahkan saja padaku." Sepasang sayap Naga es berwarna biru menyembul keluar dari punggung mungil Tiamat. "Lagipula aku adalah Dragon King terkuat dari lima Dragon King yang ada. Jadi jangan remehkan aku."

"Yare yare. Aku lupa, walau'pun perempuan Tiamat adalah ras yang berdiri diatas segalannya. Naga memang keras kepala." Ajuka bergumam melihat gadis penjelmaan Raja Naga itu, sudah meles pergi dalam sekali kepakan sayap.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Belum sempat untuk kembali fokus, Ajuka dikejutkan oleh sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang berasal dari arah Selatan. Dengan sigap ia menggunakan sihir [Pengelihatan] untuk melihat sumber yang menjadi ledakan di dua arah berlawanan tersebut.

"Celaka. . . Musuh terkuat akhirnya menunjukan jati dirinya." disisi Selatan, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang gadis berkekuatan Abnormal menunjukan eksfresi tenang tanpa rasa takut sedikit'pun bahkan terlihat santai tengan melayang bebas di udara. "Ouroboros Dragon dan Mysterious Teiled Beast."

DUAAAAAAAAAAARR!

Lagi, dari arah sebaliknya. Suara ledakan kembali terulang untuk kedua kalinya. "Jadi musuh berencana untuk mengepung dari tiga arah?" Ajuka menyimpulkan saat tahu bahwa Bikou dan Arthur datang menyerang dari arah Utara.

"Baiklah jika itu yang mereka inginkan." Ajuka berbalik untuk menatap seluruh pasukan yang tersisa. Kira-kira lebih dari 6000 personil masih dapat melanjutkan pertempuran, ditambah ratusan Naga yang dipimpin oleh Dragon King tampak siap untuk menyerang.

"Yu-Long, Baraqiel, dan Isis-dono. Ikuti aku menuju arah Timur. Odin-dono, Thor-dono, dan Susano'o-dono. Tolong pimpin Dua ribu pasukan sayap selatan. Sun Wukong-dono, Slash Dog, dan Amaterasu-dono. Pimpin dua ribu pasukan sayap Utara. Fafnir, dan Tennin. Perintahkan pasukan 20 Naga untuk mengikuti tiap-tiap kelompok pengejar. Gabriel-dono, Serafal dan Griselda-dono. Tetaplah disini untuk memimpin pasukan pendukung selagi 3 rombongan mengejar musuh."

""Ha'i!""

"Hades-dono, dan para Grim Reaper. Aku serahkan serangan kejutan pada kalian."

"Sasasasa. Taktik licik huh? Itu memang keahlianku." Ucap Hades sebelum menghilang bersama 100 Grim Reaper yang dipimping oleh Grim Reaper Legendarhs, Pluto.

"Ayo kita buktikan strategi siapa yang akan membawa kemenangan." Sang jenius menunjukan taringnya!

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Lucifer, Ixis Gremory, Hyoudou Issei, Bolt Uzumaki, Himeijima Akeno, dan Livinia Pendragon. Berjalan keluar dari lingkaran sihir bersimbol khas Gremory yang tercipta di wilayah pesisir Timur pulau Ouroboros.

"Kita terlambat, perang sudah dimulai." Walau'pun jarah antara mereka dan medan pertempuran, masih amat jauh. Namun Naruto Lucifer dapat merasakan getaran kekuatan dalam jumlah abnormal yang memenuhi pulau ini.

"Itu benar. Tapi, kita disini bukan untuk ikut berperang."

"Apa maksudmu Ixis?" Lucifer muda itu menatap tajam gadis crimson di depannya. "Jangan bilang, kau akan membiarkan Naruto Arashikage terbunuh dalam perang ini."

"Tentu saja, jika memang dia dapat terbunuh dalam peperangan ini aku akan merasa gembira, walau'pun pada kenyataanya dia hanya bentuk pararel dari Ayahku. Namun, kau tidak bisa meremehkan dia karena orang itu, tidak akan mati oleh siapa'pun."

Ucapan Ixis membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung. "Tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mencegah kehancuran [Semesta dua] dengan datang ke pulau ini."

"Ini tentang hubungan Naruto Taichou dan Naruto Arashikage."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungannya Naruto Taichou dan Naruto Arashikage?"

"Cukup Naruto-san. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lebih efektif untuk memantau peperangan. Bukankah kau juga merasakan aura Taichou, dan lima Naruto yang bergerak cepat menuju pulau ini?"

"Baiklah. Aku kurang paham tentang semua ini. Jadi aku harap kau yang jadi Boss-nya."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya \\('o')/

Waktunya saya berteriak : PERANG SUDAH DIMULAI! #plakk.

Mungkin masih belum seru, karena memang ini, baru saja dimulai. Tapi tenang. . . Don't Pancic baby~ Don't Panic! #plak Akan banyak kejutan yang terjadi dalam perang ini. Dan nanti akan mulai dibongkar semua misteri. Untuk sekarang, hanya beberapa paragrap di pembuka chapter yang menjadi penjelas misteri. Namun, semua akan jelas pada waktunya. :D

Hn, coba donks buat para Silent Readers, tunjukkanlah tampangmu #plak! Mau tamat nih mau tamat. Hahaha tapi gx maksa juga. Gx nongol ya, gpp. Kalo nongol, itu yang dipinta. Agar saya tahu, siapa sih yang sering baca fic saya. Soalnya kalau mengandalkan Traffic itu tidak jelas sama sekali. Walau nyatanya 2000 lebih, visitor yang maen ke fic ini disetiap Chapternya. (abaikan)

Ah mungkin cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, selebihnya... Terima kasih, karena telah bersedia menantikan Fic gaje ini! :D

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Dan tidak lupa... Saya akan membalas SEMUA REVIEW di Update-an selanjutnya! Tapi maaf, seribu MAAF, untuk para Guests. Saya bingung untuk membalas Review kalian. Jadi maafkan saya yang tidak membalasnya.

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede. (^0^)/

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

\- Kubu-kubu yang terlibat dalam Dragon Raid -

[[Aliansi Lima Fraksi]]

\- Maou Ajuka Belzeebuub.

\- Maou Serafal Leviathan.

\- Archngel Gabriel.

\- Suster Griselda.

\- Gubernur Da-Tenshi Baraqiel.

\- Longinus Ikuse Tobio/Slash Dog.

\- Dewa Thor.

\- Dewa Odin.

\- Raja Tengu.

\- Sun Wukong Generasi pertama.

[[Dragon King]]

\- King Dragon of Fire. Tannin.

\- King Dragon of Earth. Fafnir.

\- King Dragon of Air. Yu-Long.

\- King Dragon of Ice. Tiamat.

[[Sekutu]]

\- Dewa Isis.

\- Dewa Susano'o.

\- Dewa Hades.

\- Dewa Amaterasu.

[[Awakening Dragon]]

\- Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

\- Sekiryuushintei Naruto Arashikage.

\- Great Red.

\- Mysterious Tailed Beast Naruko.

\- Hakuryuuko Vali Lucifer.

\- The Stroonger of Holy Swordman Arthur Pendragon.

\- Secon Generation of Victorious Fighting Budha Bikou.

[- Kubu yang berkemungkinan ikut berperang. -]

[[DxD]]

\- Taichou. King of 72 Djin/Devil.

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

\- Naruto Angels.

\- Naruto Rikudo.

\- Naruto Root S.

\- Naruto No Aogiri.

\- Mx-01.

[[Future]]

\- Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei (30th).

\- Hakuryuuko Bolt Uzumaki.

\- Levinia. Longinus Dimension Lost.

\- Sekiryuutei Ixis Gremory

Summary :

Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

DxD 6 : - Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

DxD 7 : - Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S)

Unknow : Naruto Taicho

Future : Bolt, Skull/ FemIxis, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shamhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki.

Issue For Next Chapter - Dragon Raid : Strategi X Strategi (Tangisan Naga)


	26. Dragon Raid - Strategi X Strategi

Beberapa Hari Yang Lalu. . . Sebelum Dragon Raid.

Angin pagi berhembus lembut membelai kelopak-kelopak bunga liar yang bermekaran membanjiri sebidang tanah agak berbukit dengan keindahannya yang mempesona. Pohon besar dengan daun rindang nan teduh berdiri kokoh menaungi taman bunga, seakan-akan menjadi pusat kehidupan bagi tempat mempesona tersebut. Sungai-sungai kecil yang berasal dari sumber mata air pegunungan, mengalir mengelilingi hamparan taman bunga yang secara alami membentuk irigasi khas daerah pesawahan.

Naruto bersandar di batang pohon besar itu, sembari menyelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam aliran air sungai untuk mengusir lelah yang menghantui raganya, sekaligus menikmati keindahan mempesona yang ditawarkan oleh tempat tersebut untuk menenangkan jiwa.

Ini adalah tempat paling favorit yang sering Naruto dan Le Fay kunjungi. Tentunya, jika Ophis tidak memberikan misi. Selain itu, letak taman bunga alami ini juga tidak terlalu jauh dari Kastil Ouroboros. Sehingga Naruto, dapat dengan bebas mengunjungi tempat nyaman yang menawarkan pesona alami penenang jiwa ini. Bahkan saking seringnya Naruto berada ditempat itu. Sebuah pondok kecil, sengaja ia dirikan di tempat tersebut.

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup ini dengan tenang bersama semua orang, tanpa harus terlibat dalam konflik-konflik dunia supranatural atau'pun dunia manusia." Senyum cerah penuh kehangatan terpatri di bibir tipis Naruto selagi kedua tanganya memeluk tubuh mungil Le Fay dari belakang, yang duduk dalam pangkuannya. Senyum lembut merekah nyaman dalam kurun waktu yang tak terbatas. Eksfresi bahagia itu seolah-olah mengisi kekosongan hati yang didapat dari penderitaan selama hidupnya.

Baik di kehidupan pertama, maupun di kehidupan kedua.

"Tapi mungkin, itu hanya hal mustahil yang tidak akan pernah tercapai karena kita telah menambah konflik itu sendiri. Tidak. . . Bukan kita, tapi aku. Ya, karena keegoisanku dan dendam yang menghantui hidupku, semua orang jadi terlibat dalam masalah pribadik_"

"Onii-sama!" Le Fay membungkam bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, sebelum pria itu dapat kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang telah terjadi.

"Ini bukan salahmu, atau salah siapa'pun. Ini memang jalan yang telah kita pilih. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah menganggap semua ini adalah kesalahanmu, Onii-sama."

"Tapi, semua ini memang kesalahanku." Senyum sedih nampak nyata Naruto tunjukkan selagi tangan kekar pemuda itu membawa jari lentik yang membungkam bibirnya kedalam genggaman. Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh mungil gadis pirang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya.

"Andai saja Ophis tidak menyelamatkanku di celah dimensional saat aku masih dalam kepompong Great Red. Aku pasti tidak akan mengenal Awakening Dragon.

Andai saja Arthur dan Vali tidak menolongku dari Fraksi Maou Lama dan Cao Cao. Pasti aku sudah mati tanpa tahu sifat kalian.

Andai saja tingkah konyol Bikou dan kejailan Kuroka tidak memberikan warna dalam hidupku. Tentu saja hari-hariku akan terasa sunyi.

Andai saja Naruko tidak membantuku kabur dari Istana Lucifer. Pasti deklarasi perang terhadap semua Fraksi tidak akan pernah berkumandang.

Dan andai saja, kau tidak membawaku ke tempat ini. Pasti lubang di dalam hatiku tidak akan pernah dapat terisi penuh dengan perasaan semua orang."

Le Fay agak tersentak saat bahunya mulai basah akibat cairan bening yang mengalir perlahan dari kedua bola mata pria yang memeluknya erat. Tanpa enggan, Le Fay memutar tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan segala kesedihan dan ketakutan, sebelum ia balik membalas pelukan kakaknya itu, lebih erat.

"Ma-mafkan aku. . . Maafkan segala yang telah aku lakukan."

"Onii-sama..."

"A-aku takut. . . Aku takut perang ini akan membunuh kalian."

"Onii-sama. ."

"A-aku benci. . . Benci, jika mereka akan merebut ka-kalian dari hidupku."

"Onii-sama."

"Aku tidak rela jika mereka kembali merenggut kebahagiaanku untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Onii-chan! Dengarkan aku!"

Mawar putih yang tumbuh disekitar Naruto dan Le Fay, entah mengapa mulai berubah dan menunjukan warna hitam, segelap malam. . . Menari-nari seirama hembusan angin yang membelainya lembut.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Lupakanlah semua yang sudah terjadi, ketakutanmu itu hanya akan membuatmu lemah."

Itu. . . Adalah bunga Lycoris.

"Tatap aku, genggam tanganku, bagilah semua keluh-kesah di hatimu hanya kepadaku. Dan jika semua itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan dirimu. . . Biarkan jiwaku ikut merasakan apa yang selama ini kau rasakan."

Bunga cantik semerah darah yang hanya mekar dimusim gugur itu, entah mengapa bermekaran tidak pada musimnya. Dan hanya menunjukan pesona alaminya disekitar Le Fay.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. . ."

Bunga Lycoris, cantik. Namun, mengandung makna yang jauh berbeda dari bentuk fisiknya.

"Onii-chan~."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXLe FayXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, TsubaXKiba, Etc

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : III - Akar Tujuh, dan Waktu. The Last Day.

Chapter 26 - Dragon Raid : Strategi X Strategi. (Tangis Naga.)

.

.

.

AN(1) ; Yo~ Maaf mengganggu, tapi saya berada disini untuk memberikan beberapa Insert Song, untuk menemani kalian dalam membaca chapter kali ini. Jadi siapkan atau downloadlah bagi yang belum punya #digampar.

Ok. Nanti, saya akan memberi tanda untuk memutarnya.

\- A Letter of Memories. By Killing Me Inside.

\- Awake. By Killing Me Inside.

\- Feed A. By OLDCODEX (Ost OP : God Eater)

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Wilayah Selatan pulau Ouroboros. . .

Naruko, Ophis. VS Thor, Odin, Susano'o dan 2000 personil Aliansi Lima Fraksi.

[Play A Letter of Memories. by: Killing Me Inside.]

Lonjakan api emas menari-nari tenang membungkus tubuh Naruko. Mata merah gadis itu menatap datar kumpulan sampah yang bergerak maju dibawahnya. "Naruko, apakah membiarkan Naruto menggila akan baik-baik saja." Naruko menatap tenang gadis loli di sampinya.

"Tidak, itu buruk kau tahu? Jika kita membiarkan dia terus membantai, semua rencana kita akan menjadi sia-sia. Dan aku takut kesadaran 'makhluk itu' akan menguasai Naruto."

Ophis balik menatap mata merah gadis disampingnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seperti menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, Ophis kembali bertanya. "Tunggu. Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Naruto."

"Nfufufu~ asal kau tahu saja, Ophis. Aku disegel oleh tuanku, Minato Arashikage bukan karena aku adalah ancaman bagi dunia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tuanku sengaja menyegel diriku dalam tubuh Naruto, semata-mata hanya untuk menjadi Frame atau pembatas bagi sesuatu yang dibawa oleh Naruto sejak lahir." Disegel bukan karena ancaman tapi disegel untuk melindungi ancaman. Apa maksudnya itu? Ophis benar-benar binggung kali ini.

"Mari kita melangkah lebih jauh, tepatnya saat Naruto berumur lima tahun." Naruko melanjutkan. "Waktu itu, Oracle mendatangi Naruto dalam wujud Malaikat dan membocorkan sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh Naruto."

"Oracle? Apa yang kau maksud adalah 'Dia'?"

"Benar." Naruko menyeringat. "Aku menyebut eksistensi yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya itu dengan sebutan Oracle."

"Tunggu dulu. . . Sebenarnya apa yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto? Sampai-sampai Minato menyegel makhluk terkuat sepertimu hanya untuk menjaga kesadaran Naruto dan 'Kesadaran yang lain' agar tetap terpisah?"

"Nfufufu~ siapa tahu? Yang jelas itu adalah eksistensi yang membuat tubuhku mergetar hanya dengan menatapnya. Ok cukup berbincang-bincangnya Ophis. Aku sudah jijik melihat serangga-serangga rendahan itu mulai mendatangi kita." Dan Naruko melesat turun untuk memulai pembantaian yang sudah dijanjikan. Meninggalkan Ophis dengan sejuta perasaan was-was tentang keterlibatan Naruko dalam keganjilan yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Firasatku buruk tentang ini." Aura hitam keunguan membungkus tangan kanan Ophis. Pelan tapi pasti aura itu memadat mengambil bentuk sebuah sabit hitam besar yang menyimbolkan kehancuran.

Blaaar!

Sebuah serangan mendadak dapat Ophis patahkan dengan mudah. Mata ungu datar milik gadis itu menangkap sesosok pria kekar berambut kuning pucat yang membawa sebuah martil baja terbungkus petir, terbang mendekat.

Itu Mjolnir. . .

"Senang bisa berjumpa dengan anda. . . Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis." Senyum menyegarkan terpatri di wajah tampan pria itu. "Tapi maaf. . . Karena diri ini harus membunuh anda atas dasar keadilan."

"Keadilan? Apakah benar ini tentang keadilan? Bukankah Dragon Raid adalah simbol balas dendam? Ah. . . Tapi siapa peduli? " Ophis memposisikan sabitnya untuk menyerang. "Wahay Thor putra Odin. Apakah engkau berfikir mampu mengalahkan diri ini? Kau tahu? Itu terlalu naif untuk seorang putra mahkota Valhalah sepertimu."

"Siapa tahu?" Dan keduanya melesat untuk membuktikan argumen masing-masing dalam baku hantam layaknya seorang ksatria.

Duaaaaaaa!

Ledakan Bijuu Dama yang Naruko tembakkan menghancurkan segala yang berada dalam radius ledakanya. Puluhan personil dari Aliansi juga turut musnah akibat serangan kuat tersebut.

"Nfufufu~ lama tak berjumpa, Susano'o-chan~"

"Naruko Otsutsuki. . . Aku tidak menyangka kau masih belum berubah setelah menjadi budak Arashikage Clan, selama ratusan tahun." Pria kekar dengan janggut dan kumis yang membingkai wajah keras serta kekuatan Abnormal yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu adalah Dewa Susano'o.

"Budak? Ufufufu~ sepertinya ada salah disini." Naruko menciptakan Nonoboku no Tsurugi dari 2 Godo Dama yang melayang dipunggungnya. "Tapi itu tidak penting. Bagaimana jika kita langsung saja bertarung tanpa perlu berbincang-bincang?"

Susano'o menyeringai buas mendapat tantangan langsung dari Naruko, tak lupa ia juga menghadirkan Ama no urakumo no Tsurugi dari dimensi penyimpanan. "Tentu."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Sepuluh reflika Naruko tercipta dari kepulan asap. "Hancurkan semua sampah itu." Setelah itu, para Reflika Naruko turun melesat untuk menerjang para pasukan Aliansi.

"Saa. . . Datanglah dengan seluruh kekuatanmu Susano'o-chan~." Naruko menyeringai buas menanti musuhnya melancarkan serangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Wilayah Utara Pulau Ouroboros. . .

Bikou, Arthur VS Sun Wukong, Slash Dog, Amaterasu, dan 2000 pasukan Aliansi.

[Play. Awake. By : Killing Me Inside.]

Bikou bersalto kesana-kesini, tatkala menghindari serangan pasukan Aliansi yang mengincar dirinya dari segala arah. Ruyi Jingu Bang dalam genggaman terkadang ia gunakan untuk sesekali meniadakan tembakan-tembakan Demonic atau Divine yang menuju ke arahnya.

Dari arah yang lain, Arthur bergerak layaknya angin membantai puluhan pasukan Aliansi dalam waktu tak kurang dari persekian menit. Gerakan pemuda Pendragon itu sangat santai. Namun, mematikan dalam waktu bersamaan, ditambah eksfresi kalem di wajah pemuda itu memberi kesan menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang berani menghalangi jalannya.

"Hey Bikou! sampai kapan kau mau terus bermain-main seperti itu?"

"Kha kha kha, tenanglah sobat! Aku baru saja mau serius." Bikou melompat tinggi ke udara tangan kanan yang menggenggam Ruyi Jingu Bang ia arahkan layaknya seorang Atlet Lempar Lembing yang bersiap melempar.

"Membesarlah sayangku!"

Toya merah berujung emas dengan aksen rumit berukiran Naga itu tumbuh membesar seukuran pilar raksasa yang sering dijumpai dalam desain bangunan-bangunan eropa kuno. Bikou melempar Toya kolosal tersebut layaknya melemparkan lembing tanpa sedikit'pun merasa beban dari Toya yang jelas-jelas bertambah ribuan kali lipat.

Buuummmm!

Ratusan Iblis, Youkai, dan Malaikat hancur bekeping-keping bersamaan dengan debum keras memekikan telinga yang dihasilkan dari jatuhnya Toya kolosat tersebut.

Tap!

Bikou mendarat di samping Ruyi Jingu Bang, dan mengembalikan tongkat sakti itu ke ukuran semula. "Kha kha kha. Bagaimana jika kita bersaing Arthur? Siapa yang dapat membunuh lebih banyak diantara kita, maka itu adalah pemenangnya."

"Deal!" Arthur menyeringai buas penuh gairah. Mata biru laut pemuda Pendragon itu, menatap tajam sepuluh Naga China dan sepuluh Naga Eropa yang terbang rendah untuk memasuki medan pertempuran.

"Kalian mangsaku." Menjejak tanah kuat-kuat sebagai lontara, Artur melompat ke udara untuk menghampiri gerombolan Naga yang hampir mendarat tersebut. Holy King-Sword ditangannya memancarkan aura kekuatan suci dalam jumlah yang tak dapat diperkirakan banyaknya sampai-sampai, bilah tajam pedang suci terkuat itu ditutup oleh cahaya perak terang yang menyilaukan.

Crash!

Dalam satu tebasan kuat, jutaan galon aura suci melesat dalam kecepatan cahaya memotong sepuluh sayap bagian kiri dari Naga Eropa yang terbang berbaris.

Groaaaaaaaaaaa!

Naga-naga itu meraung sangat keras karena bagian tubuh penyeimbang sekaligur Airodinamis yang berfungsi untuk terbang di udara telah terpotong dan mengakibatkan mereka jatuh menabrak kerasnya tanah. Menyadari seranganya berhasil, Arthur yang telah mendarat di tanah kembali bergerak dalam kecepatan kasat mata untuk mempersempit jarak dengan musuhnya.

Crash!

Mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, Arthur memberikan satu sayatan dalam kepada seekor Naga tipe Eropa yang mengakibatkan mulut sampai pangkal ekor Naga tersebut robek dan mati seketika. Tidak cukup hanya satu, Arthur kembali melompat ke kiri kali ini ia memberikan tebasan kuat untuk membelah semburan api dari Naga lain sekaligus mendaratkan serangan kritikal. Namun, belum sempat pemuda Pendragon itu kembali menyerang, gelombang api dalam jumlah ekstrim disemburkan oleh lima belas ekor Naga sekaligus.

"Maaf. . . Ini masih terlalu dingin, dibandingkan semburan api Naruto." Cahaya perak meletup dari bilah tajam Holy King-Sword dalam jumlah maksimal. Itu adalah tanda bahwa Arthur akan menggunakan tekhnik khusus dari pedangnya yang memberi keuntungan ganda dalam satu gerakan.

Api semakin mendekat, namun Arthur tetap tenang tatkala memposikan tubuhnya untuk melancarkan sebuah tusukan.

[Caliburn Tecnique : Seal]

Ujung runcing pedang suci ditangan Arthur, melontarkan sejumlah gelombang suci ke segala arah yang dapat dijangkau oleh gelombang api Naga. Detik berikutnya seluruh gelombang api itu diserap oleh aura suci yang di lepaskan Arthur, dan membawanya kembali ke dalam bilah tajam Holy King-Sword. Pedang perak itu kini terselimuti oleh api oranye yang menari-nari ditangan sang tua.

[Caliburn Tecnique : End.]

Arthur berteriak lantang penuh gairah, sampai-sampai suara pemuda itu menggelegar di langit medan pertempuran saat ia membuat tebasan-tebasan Vertikal dalam kecepatan dewa.

Disetiap tebasan itu. . . Gelombang api bercampur aura suci dilepaskan.

Disetiap ayunan pedang itu. . . Ratusan personil Aliansi dan Naga, terbakar habis sampai menjadi abu.

Disetiap kilatan pedang itu. . . Jutaan galon api suci dimuntahkan, dan membakar segala yang berada dalam radius satu Kilometer.

Sebuah pertunjukan yang dipenuhi kengerian dan jeritan putus asa. . . Tengah disajikan oleh Arthur Pendragon, untuk memeriahkan medan pertempuran sebelum para pimpinan 2000 pasukan Aliansi yang menyerbu wilayah Utara sampai ditempat tersebut.

Sejauh mata memandang. . . Hanya lautan api suci yang dapat ditemukan. Medan pertempuran wilayah Utara. . . Telah dibumi hanguskan oleh seorang Ksatria Pedang Suci terkuat keturunan King Arthur.

1500 Pasukan Aliansi dan 15 Naga. . . Mati ditangan Arthur Pendragon, tanpa menyisakan apa'pun kecuali abu hitam yang menyelimuti Bumi.

Trank!

Berkat reflek Arthur yang telah terasah sebagai Ksatria terkuat, ia mampu memblokir sebuah Toya berlapis Senjutsu sekaligus membalas serangan yang hampir saja memukul kepalanya telak.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa berjumpa dengan anda."

Arthur membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat, kepada seorang pria yang telah berniat membunuhnya. Sebagai mantan member House of Pendragon, tatakrama dan sopan santun adalah hal yang sudah mendarah daging bagi Arthur sejak kecil. Jadi walau'pun itu musuh, Arthur tidak akan memilih dan memilah dalam memberikan penghormatan.

"Victorious Fighting Budha."

Tap!

"Yo Jii-san, jadi kau juga membatu aliansi eh?" Bikou mendarat di samping Arthur, seraya mengacungkan Ruyi Jingu Bang kearah Sun Wukong yang berada di depannya.

"Keturunan Raja Suci dan keturunanku, kalian sudah keterlaluan kali ini." Touki tebal menyelimuti tubuh penuh bulu Sun Wukong, saat ia membuat posisi siap menyerang. "Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian mati ditanganku." Dalam kecepatan dewa, Raja Kera yang tercatat dalam kisah [Perjalanan Ke barat] menyerbu maju ke arah Arthur dan Bikou.

Traaank!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

[Play. Feed A. By : OLDCODEX (OST OP. God Eater). ]

Wilayah Timur Pulau Ouroboros. . . . .

Naruto, Vali, VS Ajuka, Baraqiel, Yu-Long, Dewa Isis, dan 4000 Personil Aliansi.

[Dragon Break!]

Aura Naga merah yang membanjiri area sekitar, mulai memadat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Dan detik berikutnya, aura itu membentuk wujud armor Great Red yang membungkus tubuh sang tuan.

Brakh!

Tanah yang menjadi bekas pijakan Naruto remuk berkepeping-keping, saat ia melontarkan dirinya ke atas untuk melancarkan serangan kepada Naga-Ular berwarna giok yang melayang di udara.

Blaaar!

Tinju kuat terbungkus armor Naga, mendarat telak di rahang kokoh Yu-Long. Namun, tidak sampai membuat sang Naga-Ular jatuh ke tanah. Walau'pun nyatanya, tinju itu mampu merubuhkan sebuah gedung bertingkat.

"Yo Yu-Long. . . Nampaknya tandukmu itu tidak bisa tumbuh lagi, eh? Setelah kupotong waktu itu." Naruto mengembangkan sayap Naga merah di punggungnya, seraya menyapa sang Naga-Ular, dengan suara serkatis.

"Cih!" Raja Naga bernama Yu-Long itu meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ternyata serangan Naruto barusan memberi sebuah hasil cukup bagus. "Sampah sepertimu memang sangat busuk! Kali ini aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku."

"Sombong sekali~ bagaimama jika kita buktikan?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di samping Yu-Long dan bersiap menebaskan Gram untuk merobek kulit Naga hijau tersebut.

Trank!

Pedang dan cakar sekuat baja bertemu meninggalkan dentuman keras dan percikan bunga api. Tanpa menjeda Naruto kembali mengayunkan Gram, yang kali ini mengincar pangkal kaki Naga hijau itu. Namun, ekor sirip setajam pedang milik Yu-Long mementahkan serangan tersebut, sekaligus membuat Naruto terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Mati!" Yu-Long menembakkan sejumlah peluru api untuk menyambut ke datangan Naruto yang melesat ke arah. Namun, peluru-peluru api itu tidak sempat menggapai sang target karena puluhan ular kegelapan telah terlebih dahu menelan serangan tersebut.

"Aku bukan keledai bodoh yang terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama dua kali."

[Elminogibon!]

Suara Naruto membuat Adrenalin Yu-Long menjerit sebagai pertanda bahaya. Dengan sigap Naga-Ular itu memutar posisi kepalanya ke belakang, dan detik berikutnya mata hijau sang Raja Naga, dibuat melebar ketika mendapati sebuah meteor api tengah menargetkannya.

"Sial!"

BLAAAAARR!

Hantaman telak membakar sekaligus menjatuhkan Yu-Long dari langit, tetapi berkat kekuasaanya terhadap udara ia masih sempat menciptakan prisai udara yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga sifat destruksif meteor api tersebut tidak terlalu memangkas nyawanya.

"Kena kau!" Belum sempat sang Raja Naga menghela nafas lega dan benar-benar menabrak tanah, keberadaan Naruto yang telah menanti di bawah membuat Naga hijau itu kembali melebarkan matanya, karena tak dapat melakukan apa'pun. Sebab pasca serangan kritikat barusan, membuat tubuhnya kaku.

[Mode Change : Imperial Armor!]

Aura Naga merah kembali meningkatkan intensitasnya dalam jumlah gila-gilaan. Perlahan tapi pasti aura itu memadat menambah masa armor yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Sepasang sayap Naga yang berada di balik punggung pemuda itu bertransformasi menjadi dual tombak super tajam yang diselimuti oleh aliran petir legam.

[Dragon Spear]

Pada punggung armor Naruto, jet pendorong sangat kuat ditembakan dalam kekuatan maksimal yang secara otomatis melontarkannya ke atas dalam kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti oleg mata.. "Pergilah ke Neraka!"

Crash!

Hujan darah turun dari langit, mengguyur tanah medan pertempuran yang akan menjadi pemakaman terakhir sang Raja Naga.

Buuum!

Yu-Long jatuh menghantam kerasnya tanah. Tubuh langsing nan panjang miliknya bersimbah darah dan campururan daging yang berasal dari leher, perut dan ekor, yang berlubang. "Ra-rasa in_"

"Ho? Jadi kau menyadarinya eh? Tapi semua sudah terlambat." Naruto memotong perkataan Yu-Long, saat ia berjalan untuk menghampiri sang Raja Naga. "Kau tidak akan mungkin selamat kali ini, karena seranganku tadi mengandung [Kutukan Samael] sebesar 90%." Mengucapkan hal itu Naruto menginjak moncong sang Raja Naga yang tengah sekarat.

[Kutukan Samael] adalah Dragon Slayer tingkat tertingi, dan racun paling mematikan bagi kaum Naga dan Ular. Satu tetes [Kutukan Samael] sudah cukup untuk membunuh seekor Naga berkelas Dragon King dalam jangka waktu 1 jam.

Dikisahkan. . . Samael adalah seorang Malaikat yang dulu menjelma sebagai ular untuk menghasut Adam dan Hawa agar memetik dan memakan [Buah Pengetahuan] yang tumbuh di taman Eden.

Panjang kisah. . . Tuhan murka kepada Samael dan mengutuk Malaikat itu menjadi Malaikat Jatuh setengah Naga, yang disegel dalam Cocytus dan simbol Niat Jahat dari Tuhan itu sendiri. Maka dari itu, setetes darah Samael sudah cukup untuk membunuh Naga dan Ular walau'pun, Naga tersebut berada dalam tingkatan Raja Naga.

"De-dengan. . . " Perlahan tapi pasti efek dari [Kutukan Samael] sudah menggrogoti Yu-Long, sampai batas dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi digerakkan, dan lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. "Si-sisa kekuatanku. . . Aku mengutukmu. . . Naruto Arashikage."

"Tubuh yang berlumur darahku. . .

Kau, sosok Naga yang membunuh Naga. . .

Tanganmu itu, akan merengguut seluruh orang yang kau sayangi. . .

Dan menghancurkan mereka yang mencintaimu. . .

Penderitaanmu, adalah harga setimpal yang harus kau bayar. . .

Atas darah yang melumuri tubuhmu. . .

. . . Naruto Arashikage!"

Crash!

Gram menusuk mata Yu-Long, sampai menembus ke dalam batok kepala dan otak sang Raja Naga. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Yu-Long." Naruto mencabut Gram dari batok kepala Naga hijau itu, setelah memastikan sang korban tewas.

"Tanpa kutukanmu'pun, hidupku sudah menderita sejak aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Tapi sayangnya. . . karena itulah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut."

Yu-Long. . . Tewas!

'Onii-sama' Tiba-tiba suara Le Fay terdengar dari Earphone yang tersemat di telinga Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa Le-chan?"

'Kami diserang.'

"APA?! Siapa yang menyerang kalian? Apa kau baik-baik saja Le-Chan?" Naruto berteriak penuh kekhawatiran akan kondisi adik kecilnya.

'Kami baik-baik saja Onii-sama, Gogmagog-san saat ini tengah bertarung dengan Tiamat."

'Su-syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat! Jangan pernah keluar dari pelindung Hexagram. Aku akan segera kesana untuk membunuh Naga itu."

'Baiklah Onii-sama.'

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto memutus sambungan komunikasi itu. Dan segera merentangkan sayap Naganya untuk terbang melesat.

"Tunggu aku, Le_"

Blaaaaaarrr!

Naruto jatuh menghantam kerasnya tanah, saat tiba-tiba sebuah halilintar menyambarnya dari langit. "Ku-kuso!" Naruto segera bangkit, dan mendapati Ajuka serta Baraqiel tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu Naruto Arashikage." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari musuhnya, Baraqiel menerjang maju dengan tinju berlapis halilintar yang siap menghancurkan.

Blaaar!

"Sial! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kalian!" Dengan Insting tajam yang telah terasah sejak kecil, Naruto bersalto ke samping kiri untuk mengihindari serangan tiba-tiba Baraqiel.

"Aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan waktu sesingkat mungkin. Jika tidak, Le Fay akan berada dalam bahaya." Aura kegelapan meledak dari tubuh Naruto dalam intensitas tinggi, membanjiri wilayah itu dengan warna hitam sekelam langit malam.

[Aku adalah raja yang akan bangkit dari gelapannya kegelapan malam]

(Ya, seperti itu. . . Itu'lah langkah yang sang raja tempuh.)

[Kesejatian yang terabaikan, bersembunyi di balik bayang dan terlupakan dimakan zaman!]

(Bayangan adalah sifat lain dari Kegelapan, itu adalah sifat sang Raja malapetaka.)

[Aku menangis dalam kebahagiaan, tertawa dalam keputus asaan, dan menggila pada dominasi rival merah-putih]

(Mereka dua makhluk suci syurgawi yang telah mencuri dominasi dari Tuhan.)

[Keangkuhan adalah temanku, kasih sayang adalah musuhku dan ikatan adalah dendamku.]

(Mari musnahkan~ mari tenggelamkan.)

[Dan aku akan memusnahkanmu dalam kegelapan abadi di jurang keputus asaan!]

[-[-True Dragon Drive-]-]

GROAAAAAARRRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Ketinggian 50,000 Meter di Atas Permukaan Laut.

Taichou menatap penuh minat ke arah Objek melayang yang berjarak 2000 meter dari tempatnya melayang. Tatapan matanya menajam, menyiratkan sebuah niat licik yang mulai tersusun rapi di dalam otak cerdasnya.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu, sebelum membunuh para serangga itu." Taichou, menengok ke belakang, ke arah lima pemuda serupa dirinya, sebelum ia kembali melesat dalam kecepatan setara angin. Hanya selang beberapa detik, pria diumur dua-puluh-satu itu mampu mempersempit jaraknya dengan objek besar melayang yang tidak lain, dan tidak bukan, adalah pulau apung Agreas, tempat dimana Le Fay, dan Kuroka mengendalikan pulau langit tersebut.

"Tampaknya, ini berbeda dengan strategi Ajuka di duniaku." Dalam direksi penglihatan Taichou, kurang lebih sepuluh Gogmagog tengah bertarung dengan seorang gadis cantik berrambut biru, penjelmaan Dragon King Tiamat. Para Golem raksasa yang mampu melepaskan senjata-senjata proyektil itu sangat jelas bertarung demi melindungi pusat kontrol pulau apung yang diselimuti tiga lapis Barrir Segel Hexagram.

"Sepertinya akan menarik, jika aku sedikit andil bagian dalam area ini." Seringai kejam terpatri di bibir Taichou, saat simbol Hexagram bercahaya di bilah tajam Tanto dalam genggamanya.

"Wahai Jin yang menyimbolkan Kekuatan dan Nafsu memburu. . .

Aku perintahkan engkau untuk merasuki tubuhku. . .

Ubah tuanmu menjadi Jin Agung yang dapat menembus apa'pun. . ."

[Barbatos]

Cahaya perak dari Tanto itu kental menyelimuti tubuh tegap tersebut, merubah total tampilan fisik Taichou. Sekarang Tanto dalam genggaman pria itu berubah menjadi lembing Trisula berwarna perak metalik. Sekarang, rambut hitam semi-kuning milik Taichou menjadi lebih panjang dan berwarna putih perak, tubuh bagian atasnya menjadi lebih kekar, sedangkangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya terselimuti armor perak metalik mirip kaki Cheetah.

Wujud itu. . . Adalah Masou (Jin Armor) dari Jin Kekuatan dan Nafsu Memburu, bernama Barbatos.

"Gah. . . Kali ini aku tidak boleh terlalu berlebihan,." Taichou tersenyum masam mengingat ketika ia terlalu berlebihan, menggunakan kekuatanya untuk membunuh Naruto Lucifer, dan mengakibatkan Kota Seoul beserta pulau itu musnah dari peta dunia.

Lembing Trisula di tangannya ia arahkan dalam posisi menghunus. Tatapan matanya tajam, memfokuskan target yang akan merasakan kekuatan dari senjata yang mampu menembus apa'pun. "Hanya perlu 10% saja, ya itu lebih dari cukup." Dalam sekali gerak Taichou menjejak udara dan melesat layaknya meteor perak yang meninggalkan ekor cahaya panjang membentang di langit.

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

BLAAAAAAAARR!

Dan detik berikutnya, Berrir Segel Hexagram yang disanjung-sanjung sebagai Berrir terkuat di dunia, hancur berkeping-keping setelah Taichou melubangi tiga lapis Berrir tersebut dalam sekali lewat.

"Hahahaha rasanya ini belum cukup." Lingkaran sihir Hexagram tercipta diatas Taichou, bertepatan dengan Lembing Trisula yang menghunuh ke langit.

[Xtream Magic]

Cahaya perak yang mengandung hawa kehancuran totol, ditembakkan dari ujung Lembing Trisula yang menghunus ke angkasa. Cahaya itu lama-kelamaan semakin meningkatkan intensitasnya dan perlahan-lahan mengambil bentuk sebuah pilar cahaya tipis, namun panjang nan tajam. Saking panjangnya, pilar itu seakan-akan melubangi langit pagi yang mulai menggelap.

"Dengan hadiah ini, semoga kau cepat terbangun, Naruto Arashikage."

Dalam gerakan lemah, Taichou mengayunkan Lembing Trisula yang sudah menjadi pedang cahaya perak super panjang itu, untuk membelah objek mengapung yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya melayang.

[Barbatos Longinus]

CRASSSSHHHH!

Pulau apung Agreas. . . Terbelah dua, dan jatuh dari langit karena Pusat Kontrol pulau itu, beserta Raja Naga Tiamat dan Sepuluh Gogmagog ikut terbelah dalam serangan tersebut.

Raja Naga Tiamat. . . Tewas seketika, terbelah oleh serangan Naruto Taichou.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

AN : Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya \\('o')/

Waktunya saya berteriak : PERANG SEMAKIN MEMANAS!

Mungkin kali ini pertempurannya belum cukup seru, dan saya juga menyadari hal itu. Jadi maafkan saya yang membuat kalian kurang nyaman dalam membaca chapter kali ini.

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Tapi maaf, untuk chapter kemarin saya belum sempat membalasnya. Tapi yakinlah saya sudah membacanya semua ko. Dan itu membuat saya terharu T-T apa lagi, Review dari Mz&amp;Mb Silent Readers. . . Aku mencintai kalian~ #plak

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede. (^0^)/

Salam Anti-Mainstream!

\- Kubu-kubu yang terlibat dalam Dragon Raid -

[[Aliansi Lima Fraksi]]

\- Maou Ajuka Belzeebuub.

\- Maou Serafal Leviathan.

\- Archngel Gabriel.

\- Suster Griselda.

\- Gubernur Da-Tenshi Baraqiel.

\- Longinus Ikuse Tobio/Slash Dog.

\- Dewa Thor.

\- Dewa Odin.

\- Raja Tengu.

\- Sun Wukong Generasi pertama.

[[Dragon King]]

\- King Dragon of Fire. Tannin.

\- King Dragon of Earth. Fafnir.

\- King Dragon of Air. Yu-Long. (Mati)

\- King Dragon of Ice. Tiamat. (Mati)

[[Sekutu]]

\- Dewa Isis.

\- Dewa Susano'o.

\- Dewa Hades.

\- Dewa Amaterasu.

[[Awakening Dragon]]

\- Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

\- Sekiryuushintei Naruto Arashikage.

\- Great Red.

\- Mysterious Tailed Beast Naruko.

\- Hakuryuuko Vali Lucifer.

\- The Stroonger of Holy Swordman Arthur Pendragon.

\- Secon Generation of Victorious Fighting Budha Bikou.

[- Kubu yang berkemungkinan ikut berperang. -]

[[DxD]]

\- Taichou. King of 72 Djin/Devil.

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

\- Naruto Angels.

\- Naruto Rikudo.

\- Naruto Root S.

\- Naruto No Aogiri.

\- Mx-01.

[[Future]]

\- Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei (30th).

\- Hakuryuuko Bolt Uzumaki.

\- Levinia. Longinus Dimension Lost.

\- Sekiryuutei Ixis Gremory

Summary :

Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shemhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki, Yu-Long, Tiamat.

Issue For Next Chapter - Dragon Raid : Hati Yang Layu. (Sayonara. . . Onii-chan~.)


	27. Dragon Raid : Jiwa Yang Layu

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXLe FayXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, TsubaXKiba, Etc

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : IV - 7 World's, 7 Man's, and 7 Fate's.

Chapter 27 - Dragon Raid : Hati Yang Layu. . . (Sayonara. . . Onii-chan)

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20 Menit, sebelum Agreas terbelah.

Sosok Naga merah seukuran dua pria dewasa yang memiliki sepuluh ekor dan dua pasang sayap hitam, muncul dari dalam kawah hasil ledakan aura kegelapan. Mata merah Naga kecil itu menatap garang dua pria di hadapanya dengan nafsu membunuh kuat yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Syuut!

Naga merah itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari dalam kawah, meninggalkan After Image dan kembali muncul di hadapan Baraqiel dengan tinju kuat yang telak menghantam pipi sang Gubernur Da-tenshi.

Blaaar!

Energi kejut meledakan udara sekaligus menghancurkan area sekitar, dan membuat Baraqiel terlempar jauh ke belakang beberapa ratus meter. Tanpa menjeda, Naga merah penjelmaan Naruto itu mengibaskan kesepuluh ekor hitamnya untuk menyerang pria tersisa. Namun, sang Maou Belzebuub telah terlebih dahulu menciptakan sihir pertahanan super kuat untuk memblokir serangan tersebut. walau'pun nyatanya pertahanan itu hanya mampu bertahan satu detik sebelum hancur menjadi serpihan kaca, dan menghantam perut Ajuka sekaligus membantingnya ke tanah.

"Si_" Ajuka membisu, ketika rasa nyeri ekstrim sangat terasa dari bahu kirinya. Tak mau mengambil resiko yang cukup besar untuk tinggal diam, Maou Belzeebub itu terbang ke langit meninggalkan tanah dengan banjir darah yang berasal dari bahunya yang sudah tak memiliki daging dan hanya menyisakan bekas gigitan tak halus.

Tapi. . . Lagi-lagi, Adrenalin milik pria itu berbunyi menyiratkan pertanda bahaya. Tanpa fikir panjang dan hanya mengandalkan insting alaminya. Ajuka segera meningkatkan Demonic Power ditubuhnya untuk membuat bola energi terkonsentrasi di telapak tangannya, dan Segera menembakan serangan tersebut ke arah depan.

Dan ledakan, kembali terdengar di udara saat serangannya itu menabrak sosok merah yang melaju dalam kecepatan diluar akal sehat.

Groaaaar!

Naruto meraung menahan sakit di sayapnya yang memiliki luka bakar intens. Segera Darkness Power menyelimuti sayapnya, dan detik berikutnya luka tersebut menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

[Ryuu Dama]

Suara menyeramkan terdengar dari mulut Naruto tetkala, tembakan Beam super padat berwarna hitam pekat, melesat hebat menyapu apa saja yang berani menghalangi jalur lintasnya untuk memusnahkan target yang telah ditentukan.

Menyadari tak ada waktu untuk menghindar, Ajuka juga ikut melontarkan Demonic Power dalam jumlah maksimum untuk menghalau Beam hitam pekat tersebut.

Drrtttttttt!

Hijau dan Hitam bertemu, saling bergesekan mencari dominasi antara keduanya. Ajang dorong-mendororong menjadi pergulatan sengit dari kedua serangan pemusnah masal tersebut, sebelum meledak bersama menyapu bersih segalanya yang berada di udara dan mengikis tanah sampai menciptakan kawah raksasa. Asap hitam kecoklatan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, mengotori udara dengan debu-debu serpihan tanah yang mengotori udara.

Naruto kembali mengepakkan sayapnya. Dalam hitungan detik pemuda yang telah menjelma menjadi Miniatur Great Red itu telah berhasil menutup jarak dengan Ajuka selaligus menlancarkan tusukan kuat dengan ujung cakar layaknya tombak.

"Guha. . ." Ajuka memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya saat ia, dikirim jatuh dari langit. Namun Naruto tak membiarkan mangsanya itu jatuh sia-sia. Dirinya menghilang dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di tanah, tegak lurus dengan lintasan jatuhnya sang Maou.

"Mati!" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. jutaan partikel energi merah, dan biru berkumpul membentuk bola energi hitam keunguan yang semakin membesar disetiap detiknya.

"Ryuu Da_"

'Onii-sama! Pelindung Hexagram tiba-tiba hancur, menerima serangan dari objek misterius!'

"!." Kumpulan energi negatif yang siap ditembakan itu sirna seketika, saat suara Le Fay membuat matanya melebar sempura. Segera tanpa fikir panjang, Naruto mengepak dua pasang sayapnya untuk melesat pergi dan menghampiri Adik kecilnya yang mungkin berada dalam bahaya.

Jrash!

Namun, belum sempat Naruto melakukan hal itu, pergerakannya harus terhenti karena satu sayap di punggungnya telah terpotong oleh sebuah sabit Grim Reaper. "Guh~." Tidak sampai disitu, tiba-tiba sebuah Demonic Powor menghantam bahunya, membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Sial!" Dari mata merah yang ia punya, seratus Grim Reaper yang dipimping oleh Pluto dan Hades terlihat jelas menjadi penyebab dari luka yang ia terima.

"Kalian mengganggu_" Kembali. . . Naruto dibuat bungkam oleh sesuatu. Namun, kali ini tidak hanya pemuda itu yang dibuat membeku tetapi seluruh makhluk yang berada di pulau Ouroboros.

Pilar cahaya perak yang berasal dari lingkaran sihir Pentagram itu, mengontaminasi udara dengan kekuatan penghancur mutlak, menjulang tinggi di atas langit seolah-olah melubangi langit itu sendiri. Awan-awan putih yang sedari tadi menghiasi angkasa, tiba-tiba menggelap di sekitar pilar cahaya itu dan mengelilingi pilar perak yang penghunus langit itu layaknya planet-planet yang bergerak mengikuti orbitnya.

'Onii-sama!'

Groaaaaaaarrr!

Naruto berteriak keras, layaknya binatang buas sebelum memanfaatkan moment mencengangkan itu untuk terbang melesat menuju pulau apung Agreas. Tapi, baru saja sang Naga Merah lepas landas, pilar cahaya perak tersebut, membuat sebuah tebasan horizontal dan menunjukan ukuran sebenarnya yang nampak tak memiliki akhir.

[Bard Longinus]

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Agreas yang berada dalam jalur tebasan pilar cahaya itu, terbelah dua dalam sekejap. Bahkan Laut dan seperempat pulau Ouroboros ikut terbelah sangat dalam, sampai-sampai aliran Lava menyembur deras dari bekas tebasan kolosal tersebut, sebelum pilar perak itu kehilangan bentuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Gemuruh super hebat nyaring terdengar dari langit dan bumi. Medan pertempuran yang diprediksi tidak akan mempengaruhi alam, kini nampak seperti berada dalam detik-detik kehancuran. Dari daratan yang memiliki bekas potongan kolosal, jutaan galon Lava pijar dimuntahkan layaknya Getset yang menyemburkan air mendidih. Laut lepas yang juga memiliki garis potong buatan super dalam melebihi Palung Mariana, yang berada di samudra pasifik itu sendiri, menyedot air asin ke dalam Palung baru selagi jutaan galon lava ditembakan ke atas.

Gempa bumi super hebat mengguncang seluruh dunia, akibat tebasan itu merusak lempengan Tektonik yang berada di dasar laut Samudra Pasifik. Langit bergemuruh dahsyat, awan gelap bercampura halilintar dan petir saling sapa-menyapa menyambar satu sama lain, untuk menciptakan kehancuran nyata. Pulau super besar yang terbelah dua di langit sana, mulai jatuh ke bawah, terbakar oleh Mesosfer layaknya duo meteor raksasa yang siap menghantam bumi dan menjanjikan kehancuran total.

Sebuah bencana yang mengawali kehancuran dunia baru saja dimulai dari pulau Ouroboros akibat bentroknya makhluk supranatural dan serangan pembuka dari Raja 72 Jin Solomon, Naruto Taichou.

Tidak memperdulikan bencana yang terjadi, tidak memikirkan akibat yang akan dialami, dan tidak mengindahkan ribuan objek yang jatuh terbakar di udara menabraknya, Naruto terbang ke atas untuk menghampiri Agreas. Dalam benak perwujudan Naga merah itu hanya satu nama yang yang mengisi akal sehatnya.

Le Fay.

Le Fay.

Dan Le Fay.

Hanya nama gadis blonde itu terekam di otaknya. Saat ini, Hati sang Naga Merah disinggahi oleh perasaan takut, cemas dan putus asa. Sehingga tanpa mengindahkan segalanya Naruto berusaha untuk mencari sosok adik kecilnya yang tak di ketahui kondisi dan keberadaanya itu, karena sambungan Earphone sebagai media komunikasi sudah terputus sejak pilar cahaya perak menghantam Agreas.

"LE FAAAAAAAY!"

Layaknya orang bodoh yang berteriak ditengang-tengah konser musik. Naruto memanggil nama dari adiknya sampai batas dimana pita suaranya tak dapat lagi bergetar.

Di wilayah utara, Arthur yang masih bertempur sengit dengan Sun Wukong, dapat mendengar teriakan Naruto dari Earphon yang tersemat ditelinganya, segera menebas udara dan merobek celah dimensional untuk melakukan perjalanan instan dan juga mencari adik kandungnya.

Begitu pula dengan Vali, sang Hakuryuuko yang tak kenal mundur dalam pertempuran harus rela menyingirkan egonya dan pergi melesat meninggalkan Dewa Isis demi menyelamatkan sang belahan hati, Kuroka.

Sedangkan, anggota Awakening Dragon yang tersisa, mau tidak mau harus bertempur dengan musuh yang nampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh bencana dahsyat yang mengancam bumi. Mereka percaya, ketiga orang itu sudah cukup untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anggota yang lain.

Jadi selagi ketiga orang itu tak berada dalam posisi yang seharusnya, anggota lain harus bisa menutup kelemahan yang tercipta karena pada dasarnya mereka adalah satu dan tetap menyatu dalam tali persaudaraan, dan keluarga.

Blaaar!

Puluhan ledakan menghiasi langit saat Naruto menembakan [Ryuu Dama] untuk menghancurkan objek-objek keras yang berada dalam lintasan terbangnya. Sharingan di mata kiri berputar cepat demi melacak aura yang terpancar dari tubuh Le Fay.

"Disitu!" Hasil kerja keranya selama beberapa menit ternyata tak membohonginya, ketika mata merahnya menajam menemukan tubuh tak sadarkan diri dari adiknya yang melayang bebas. Segera Naruto menonaktifkan mode [Naga Mini] dan masuk ke dalam mode [Imperial Armor : Hyper Sonic Booster!] untuk menambah kecepatannya puluhan kali lipat.

kilatan merah bergerak dalam garis lurus meninggalkan ekor cahaya, detik berikutnya Naruto sudah membawa gadis loli yang paling ia sayangi ke dalam pelukanya.

"Minna, aku berhasil mennyelamatkan Le Fay." Suara Naruto bergetar menahan tangis ketika ia menyampaikan Informasi itu kepada semua anggota Awakening Dragon via Earphone di telinganya. Ucapan syukur dan lega terdengar dari semua orang karena berita baik itu, dan juga berita dari Vali yang berhasil menyelamatkan Kuroka, menambah intensitas kegembiraan tersebut.

"O-onii. . . Chan?" Le Fay membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Naruto _yang sudah membuka Helm Armornya_ tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Maafkan Aku_"

"Sstttt. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Le Fay karena tidak ada yang salah disini."

"Ta-tapi Agreas. . . Dan [Meriam Syurgawi] hancur karena kecerobohanku Onii-chan."

"Tidak." Naruto menghapus lembut, bulir air mata yang hendak turun dari manik biru sang adik dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau tidak bersalah dan tidak dapat disalahkan, karena bagaimana'pun ini bukanlah salahmu. Kita berada dalam pertempuran. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika satu-dua rencana tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan."

"O-onii-chan." Air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung oleh gadis keturunan Morgan Le Fay itu, sehingga mengalir deras membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Ia bersyukur. . . Sangat-sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama telah menganugrahinya kakak kandung dan angkat yang sangat menyayangi dirinya sepenuh hati.

"Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke tempat aman agar kau dapat beristirahat Le Fay." Jet pendorong dipunggung armor Naruto mengganda untuk meningkatkan intensitas power yang dapat dikeluarkan agar menambah kecepatan terbang, dalam sekali kepakan sayap. . .

Namun.

Insting tajam dari Inkarnasi Great Red itu, memperingatkan akan datangnya sebuah bahaya. Dan benar saja dari bawah, ia dapat melihat semua pimpinan Aliansi sekaligus tiga Dragon King, menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dan melancarkan sebuat tembakan aura maha dahsyat untuk menghancurkan Agreas yang hampir membentur bumi.

BLAAAAAAAA!

Ledakan dahsyat menelan Agreas yang sudah terbelah dua, menjadikan dua bongkah pulau itu hancur lebur. Efek kejut dari ledakan tersebut menyebar luas di langit menyebabkan Naruto yang baru saja lepas landas harus rela terkena ledakan itu dan menyebabkannya terjatuh dari langit.

Brakh!

Namun, karena tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melindungi gadis dalam pelukannya, Naruto sekuat tenaga menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi berdiri agar Le Fay tak menerima efek samping tekanan grafitas.

"Onii-sama. . . Lihat." Naruto menatap suatu arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari mungil adiknya. Dalam direksi pandangannya ia dapat melihat bekas hamparan bunga dari berbagai jenis menghiasi tanah berbukit dan mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar di pusatnya yang telah mati.

Ini. . . Adalah taman bunga alami yang sering Naruto dan Le Fay kunjungi. Entah disengaja atau tidak ledakan dahsyat tadi melemparkan keduanya sampai di tempat ini.

"Tidak perlu cemas, kita akan membangun tempat ini lagi setelah peperangan selesai. Dan hidup bahagia di tempat ini bersama semuanya." Ucap Naruto lembut ketika melihat tempat indah yang seharusnya menenangkan jiwa dan raga itu, telah terganti oleh kerusakan dan pemandangan tak layak.

"Onii-chan. Turunkan aku disini."

"Tentu."

Membiarkan keinginan Le Fay terkabul, Naruto menurunkan tubuh mungil adiknya agar gadis itu dapat bebas menjamah tempat tersebut sesukannya. "Onii-sama! Ayo kesini!" Le Fay berlari menaiki sebidang bukit yang masih memiliki sejumlah ke indahan.

"Hahaha tunggu aku." Keduanya hanyut dalam dimensi mereka pribadi, tak memperdulikan peperangan, tak mengindahkan kerusakan, dan mengabaikan segala hal.

Karena hari ini. . .

Menit ini. . .

Dan detik ini. . .

Adalah waktu terakhir bagi kedua insan itu untuk menikmati sisa-sisa kebersamaan mereka sebelum pada akhirnya, harus berpisah untuk. . .

Selama. . .

Selamanya. . .

Selama-lamanya. . .

"Onii-sama_"

Crash!

"?!." Mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika sebuah busur perak menembus jantung gadis mungil yang berada di hadapannya.

"LE FAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O-oni-chan."

Aku mengenggam tangannya yang retak seperti tanah kering, dengan bergetar. Dalam pandangan, matanya yang tetap tenang menatapku seperti dulu. . .

Air mata yang keluar dariku, rasa lain yang muncul dalam diriku. . .

Terlalu sakit. . . Mengapa?

Ini tidak adil. . .

"Tidak. . . Tidak. . . Ini salah. . . In_" Aku bingung dalam ketakutan. . . Menyadari bagaimana waktu semakin menipis untuk hidupnya.

Dalam lingkup direksi pandanganku, bunga-bunga Lycoris merah makin menyebar luas. . . Menjadi tempat kami berpijak.

Bunga Merah. . .

Merah darah. . .

Semerah darahnya. . .

Manekin yang rusak. . . Dia, Le Fay menjadi seperti ini. . . Kutukan. . . Kutukanku. . .

"Le Fay. . . . Ti-tidak. . . Ini. . . Kumohon tetaplah bertahan. . ." aku berharap. Namun kutukan itu. . . Seakan menertawakan kegelisahanku.

Dia mencaciku. . . Kutukan yang menyebabkan dia begini. . . Dunia yang jahat kepadanya. . . Kumohon, jangan dia! Cukup aku. . . Cukup aku. Kutuk aku sepuasmu!

Tapi air mataku mengalir.. Saat menyadari hanya senyum yang ada pada wajahnya yang telah retak. . .

Tidak ada ketakutan. . .

Tidak ada darinya hal seperti itu. . .

Senyuman itu. . . Membuatku sakit.

"O-oni-chan. . . Maafkan aku. . . Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. . ."

tangan itu bergetar. . . Retak nan rapuh. . . Aku berusaha menggapainya. . . Berusaha membimbing tangan mungil itu untuk mengapai pipiku.

"Bodoh! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Aku mencium punggung tangan mungil itu. "A-aku. . . Aku akan segera mengobatimu denga Phoenix Tear!" Air mata membanjiri pipiku. selagi tetes demi-tetes air mata mujarab keluarga Phenex, kucurahkan ke tubuhnya.

Tapi. . . Seperti manekin yang rusak. Tangan itu retak, saat aku menggenggamnya.

"LE FAY!"

Tidak. . . Tidak. . . Tidak. . .

Dia retak. . .

Dia hancur. . .

Tidak ada darah. . .

Kosong seperti kapur yang hancur. Dia pergi bersama hembusan angin. . . Hancur tak bersisah... Mati dan tidak meninggalkan apapun. . . Bahkan tulang belulang pertanda dia pernah ada.

Dia hilang. . .

Dia pergi. . . Pergi bersama, pecahan dari hatiku..

Kosong. . .

Hampa. . .

Gelap. . .

"Le Fay. . . Dimana kamu?" Dunia dalam pandanganku terasa gelap. Dunia yang menjadi pijakankanku terasa hampa. Dunia dalam anganku. . . Terasa kosong. Sekosong hatiku yang tak mampu merasakan apa'pun.

"Le Fay. . . Kemarilah, jangan bersembunyi kehehekehe."

Aku tertawa, selagi air mataku mengalir. Aku melangkah untuk berjalan. Aku berlari untuk mencari. Namun. . . Semua terasa hampa. Sosok manisnya seakan-akan menghilang dari diriku.

"Kehehe. . . Le Fay, Le Fay, Le Fay! Eh? Le Fay. . . . Siapa? Kehehehehe."

Semakin lama, semakin aku tak dapat merasakan apa'pun. Semakin lama. . . Semua menjadi tak terkendal. Tubuhku, otaku, emosiku. Seakan-akan diambil alih oleh sesuatu.

"Aduh aduh aduh. . . Kepalaku. Le Fay siapa? Siapa aku? Eh? ahahahah~ aduh aduh aduh. Kepalaku sakit sakit sakit! Kehehehe."

Jrazzz!

Mataku melebar, seakan-akan ingin terlepas dari lubangnya. Perutku terasa panas, seperti terbakar oleh sesuatu. Disitu, aku melihat lubang besar bersimbah darah dan daging yang berceceran.

Perutku hancur sebagian.

"Sakit sakit sakit! Aduh. . . Kenapa? Kena_Ough."

Aku terjatuh di kedua lutut yang tak sanggup menopang lagi. Tapi aku memaksa! Terus memaksa untuk berdiri walau'pun berulang-ulang kali jatuh dan jatuh. Rasanya seluruh kekuatan dirampas dariku. Rasanya, semua yang aku miliki terhapus oleh sesuatu.

Semua hampa. . .

Semua sirna. . .

Tubuhku mati rasa. . . Dan kegelapan. . .

"Le Fay Le Fay Le Fay Le Fay! Huahahahaha"

Serangan tiba-tiba dari Hades membuka celah untuk menyerang. Tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu Ajuka segera menembakan Demonic Power padat beraura maksimal untuk melumpuhkan atau mungkin membunuh musuh di depanya.

Flash!

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Naruto mampu menghindari serangan dahsyat itu dengan bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, walau'pun gerakkan tubuhnya tak hayal layaknya amatiran.

"Serahkan sisanya padaku."

Turun dari langit layaknya halilintar, Baraqiel menciptakan tombak halilintar suci ditangannya dan melempar tombak itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Tombak itu menukik tajam untuk menghancurkan musuhnya.

Crash!

GUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto berteriak sangat keras penuh kesakitan atas derita yang didapat dari tombak Baraqiel yang menusuk mata kirinya sampai menembus otak dan batok kepala.

Adegan itu sama persis, waktu Naruto membunuh Yu-Long

"ITU SAKIT! SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT! MATAKU. . . ADUH, MATAKU! MATA MATA MATA MATAAAA! KEPALA KEPALA KEPALA! EH? GUAHAHAHAHA. BANGSAT! BANGSAT! BANGSAT! KALIAN MELUBANGI MATAKU KEHEHEHEH"

Kegelapan dan merah darah meledak dari tubuh Naruto, membanjiri seluruh penjuru medan pertempuran, sampai-sampai cahaya mentari tak dapat menembus luapan aura serupa darah itu barang hanya sejengkal.

"ADUH SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT. , . . AYAH, IBU, TSUBAKI, VALI, BIKOU, KUROKA, OPHIS, NARUKO, LE FAY! EEEEH? SIAPAAAA?"

"ADUH ADUH. . . SALIB SALIB SALIB! TANGAKU DIPAKU, KAKIKU DIPAKU, PANAS PANAS PANAS!"

"ADUH ADUH. . . SAKIT SAKIT SAKIT! TANGANKU DIPOTONG, PERUTKU DIROBEK, JARI-JARIKU DIGUNTING. PHO-PHOENIX TEAR SUNTIK SUNTIK SUNTIK! TUMBUH TUMBUH TUMBU! POTONG POTONG POTONG. LAGI, LAGI, DAN LAGI. . . HIKZ. . . RAMBUTKU RAMBUT PUTIH PUTIH PUTIH TULANG. JARI-JARI CADANGANKU DIPOTONG LAGI. LE FAY, LE FAY, LE FAY?!"

AYO AYO! WAKTUNYA BANGKIT! EEEEH? SIAPA? BANGKIT BANGKIT BANGKIT. GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

AKU. . . ADALAH SESEORANG YANG AKAN BANGKIT. . .

SUDAH WAKTUNYA PEMILIHAN . . .

SUDAH WAKTUNYA PENGHAKIMAN. . .

MENGAMBIL KEPUTUSAN BAGI DUNIA INI. . .

LANJUTKAN ATAU HENTIKAN. . .

HANCURKAN ATAU BIARKAN. . .

MARI KITA TENTUKAN. . . .

AYO, SEGERA PUTUSKAN. . . AYO, SEGERA TENTUKAN. . .

AKU. . . ADALAH HAKIM YANG HENDAK BANGKIT. . .

KESADARANKU ADALAH TRIHEXA!

TUBUHKU ADALAH GREAT RED!

PELINDUNGKU ADALAH JUUBI

DAN RATUKU ADALAH OUROBOROS!

MEREKA. . . EMPAT MAKHLUK ILAHI YANG MEMBERKATI DIRIKU DENGAN SEGALA YANG MEREKA PUNYA. . .

MAKA DARI ITU. . . NASIB DARI DUNIA, BERADA DALAM GENGGAMANKU!

[[ TRIHEXA : TRUE DRAGON EXCUTOR]]

Akhir bagi dunia ini. . . Dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Jumlah Arc dalam Fic ini:

Arc 1 : Broken Heart. (Devlopment dan sebab.)

Arc 2 : Dragon Tear. (Devlopment dan akibat dari Arc pertama. Serta terciptanya Butter Fly Effect)

Arc 3 : Seven Root. (Devlopment dan Masalah utama dimulai)

Arc 4 : 7 World's. (Inti cerita)

Arc 5 : RE (Epilog dan Spoiler untuk The DxD 2 : Final Sacrifice.)

Wahay Guest Apakah anda paham dengan apa yang saya tulis di atas? Jika tidak. . . Sungguh bodohnya anda.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi saya ucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada para pembaca khususnya untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Tapi maaf, untuk chapter kemarin saya belum sempat membalasnya. Tapi yakinlah saya sudah membacanya semua ko. Dan nanti pasti akan saya balas!

Sekian dari saya Author kacangan ini, Papa Haise The Centipede.

\- Kubu-kubu yang terlibat dalam Dragon Raid -

[[Aliansi Lima Fraksi]]

\- Maou Ajuka Belzeebuub.

\- Maou Serafal Leviathan.

\- Archngel Gabriel.

\- Suster Griselda.

\- Gubernur Da-Tenshi Baraqiel.

\- Longinus Ikuse Tobio/Slash Dog.

\- Dewa Thor. (Mati)

\- Dewa Odin.

\- Raja Tengu. (Mati)

\- Sun Wukong Generasi pertama.

[[Dragon King]]

\- King Dragon of Fire. Tannin.

\- King Dragon of Earth. Fafnir.

\- King Dragon of Air. Yu-Long. (Mati)

\- King Dragon of Ice. Tiamat. (Mati)

[[Sekutu]]

\- Dewa Isis.

\- Dewa Susano'o. (Mati)

\- Dewa Hades.

\- Dewa Amaterasu.

[[Awakening Dragon]]

\- Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

\- Sekiryuushintei Naruto Arashikage.

\- Mysterious Tailed Beast Naruko.

\- Hakuryuuko Vali Lucifer.

\- The Strongst of Holy Swordman Arthur Pendragon.

\- Secon Generation of Victorious Fighting Budha Bikou.

\- Le Fay Pendragon. (Mati)

\- Kuroka. (Sekarat)

[- Kubu yang berkemungkinan ikut berperang. -]

[[DxD]]

\- Taichou. King of 72 Djin/Devil.

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

\- Naruto Angels.

\- Naruto Rikudo.

\- Naruto Root S.

\- Naruto No Aogiri.

\- Mx-01.

[[Future]]

\- Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei (30th).

\- Hakuryuuko Bolt Uzumaki.

\- Levinia. Longinus Dimension Lost.

\- Sekiryuutei Ixis Gremory

Summary :

Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shemhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki, Yu-Long, Tiamat, Le Fay, Susano'o, Thor. Tengu.

Issue For Next Chapter - 666 : True Dragon Excutor. (Aku akan menhancurkan dunia yang telah merenggut nyawamu.)

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	28. Special Chapter : Butterfly Effect

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXLe FayXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, TsubaXKiba, Etc

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : IV - 7 World's, 7 Man's, and 7 Fate's.

Special Chapter : Taichou Side - Butterfly Effect.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Kokabiel Attack (Kematian Kedua.)

Semilir angin yang berhembus semi-kencang, menyibakkan asap debu hingga membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Mata biru itu menajam untuk memperjelas area pandangannya yang tertutupi oleh sisa asap debu kecoklatan. Bulu-bulu Hitam legam. Namun tak sehitam kegelapan malam, ia temukan berguguran di depan sana. "Kokabiel. . ." Genggaman pada Tanto yang berkilat tajam, mengeras mengisyaratkan kecamuk hati yang penuh dendam "Mati!"

Flash!

Gatching!

Tanto dan bulu sekeras baja bertemu menciptakan hujan bunga api yang membanjiri area sekitar. Tanpa menjeda, Naruto kembali menyeret Tanto-nya kebelakang dan langsung melancarkan sebuah tusukan.

Trank!

Kembali, Kokabiel mampu mengantisipasi serangan itu. Seringai kejam merekah dari bibir sang Malaikat Jatuh, menunjukan gigi-giginya yang runcing menakutkan. "Kau lemah The Devil Ninja Shadow!"

Naruto segera bersalto ke belakang tiga kali untuk menghindari tebasan pedang cahaya musuh di hadapannya. Mata biru yang semula menajam kini bertransformasi menjadi merah menakutkan, menatap Kokabiel penuh kehancuran. "Jangan sombong!" Aliran petir meletup dari bilah tajam, Naruto menjejak tanah kuat-kuat dan melesat dalam kilatan gelap.

Trank!

Meski hasil tetap sama dengan Kokabiel yang mampu menghalau seranganya. Naruto tak menyerah untuk kembali menyerang. Pemuda itu kembali menciptakan sebuah tusukan yang langsung menghunus ke dagu Kokabiel, akan tetapi hal itu tidak membuahkan apa-apa karena reflek milik Veteran Great War itu terlalu tajam untuk ditumpulkan. Tanto melesat ke atas saat dilemparkan, dengan otomatis hal itu membuat perhatian Kokabiel fokus terhadap pedang berelement petir tersebut. Naruto yang memang merencanakan hal tersebut segera menghunuskan kakinya kuat.

Brakh!

Berkat tendangan itu, kokabiel kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir jatuh ke belakang. Tak membutuhkan jeda Naruto segera menjejak tanah. Memutar tubuhnya di udara pemuda Uzumaki itu melancarkan sebuah tendangan memutar. Namun, seranga tersebut masih saja mampu di halau oleh Kokabiel dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Kena kau!" Dengan keakuratan dalam memprediksi, Naruto menendang gagang Tanto yang turun ke bawah tertarik oleh gaya grevitasi.

Splash!

Bzzttztztzt!

Tanto berelement petir itu melesat tajam membelah udara. Kokabiel yang masih belum siap dengan serangan selanjutnya dibuat syok oleh hal tersebut. Segera Da-Tenshi yang memiliki lima pasang sayap tersebut mengeraskan sayapnya, dengan sekali kepak Tanto yang melesat itu dimentahkan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja petir meletup dari bilah tajam Tanto Naruto, menjadikan sayap Kokabiel yang memiliki sifat kekerasan layaknya baja sebagai Konduktor medan Masa yang mengakibatkan petir itu merambat dan akhirnya meledak menyambar tubuh Kokabiel.

Blaaaar!

Naruto tetap siaga dalam posisi menyerang dan bertahan, meski asap debu menggepul tebal menghalangi pengelihatan, mata merah khas Clan-nya tetap dapat melihat jelas aura Kokabiel yang dulu tenang, kini berkecamuk penuh amarah. Suara kepakkan sayap otomatis memancing insting pemuda Uzumaki itu. Dan benar saja, sebuah tombak cahaya melesat cepat memotong asap debut yang mengepul. Naruto segera berguling ke kiri menghindari serangan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari bekas tempatnya berdiri. Kembali adrenalin pemuda itu berteriak pertanda bahaya dan detik berikutnya sebuah ledakan menerbangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ohok_." Darah segar dimuntahkan dalam intensitas tinggi, dada pemuda itu terasa sangat sakit saat ia mencoba untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Pandangannya mulai menggelap seiring luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya berdenyut nyeri.

"Kurama!"

Jauh dari tembat bentroknya Naruto dan Kokabiel, lebih tepatnya di tempat Rias dan para bidaknya tengah mendapat pengobatan dari Asia. Sebuah ransel hitam milik Naruto yang sedari tadi di bawa oleh Kiba Yuuto tiba-tiba saja bertransformasi menjadi sebuah Sayap metalik berwarna hitam dan melesat terbang menghampiri sang tuan.

[Mode Change]

Sayap metalik itu segera menancap kokoh pada punggung Naruto, detik berikutnya sayap tersebut mengatup kedepan menciptakan lempengan-lempengan logam hitam yang melapisi tubuh Naruto layaknya Armor abad pertengahan.

[Knight of Templar Another Armor.]

Itu, adalah armor yang Naruto kembangkan dari cetak biru rahasia milik Clan Arashikage. Armor-suit yang berbentuk Zirah ksatria zaman pertengahan, lengkap dengan tombak Karavel dan Perisai tapi tanpa Visor pelindung wajah. Selain itu Armor tersebut juga dilengkapi oleh tekhnologi SAI (Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence) yang berfungsi sebagai kontrol jarak jauh dan pergantian kendali dari Manual ke Auto-Pilot.

Bukan hanya itu, armor ini juga memiliki sejumlah fungsi canggih yang lain. Misalnya yang saat ini Naruto gunakan, yaitu; [Healing and Up]. [Healing and Up] adalah salah satu teknik Armor tersebut yang berguna untuk mempercepat regenerasi luka sekaligus menaikan tekanan Darkness Power yang mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto. Tetapi, karena Armor ini masih dalam tahap pengembangan, maka Naruto hanya mampu menggunakan Zirah ini dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu menit.

Tombak karavel di tangan kanan, sedangkan perisai ditangan kiri. Berbekal dukungan Rocket Boost di punggungnya Pemuda Uzumaki itu melesat dalam kecepatan kasat mata, menerjang kepulan asap debu untuk memotong jarak dengan Kokabiel.

Trank!

Bunga api kembali beramburan saat tombak Karavel bertemu dengan pedang cahaya. Naruto segera mengambil langkah mundur, mata merah pemuda itu menatap awas setiap pergerakan Kokabiel. Tanpa ragu Naruto segera mengarahkan perisai-nya ke depan untuk menghalau tembakan Divine Power dalam intensitas tinggi yang menargetkannya. Ledakan kembali menggelegar, membuat asap debu menutupi direksi pengelihatan di area tersebut.

"Heh. Jadi ini kemampuan barumu? Menarik." Seringai menyebalkan nampak jelas merekah di bibir Kokabiel, walau'pun asap debu masih menyamarkan sosok angkuhnya. "Tapi, itu tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku!"

Wushh.

Kokabiel menerjang maju! Memberikan sebuah tebasan horizontal dengan pedang cahaya dalam genggamannya. Tidak mau mendapat luka kritikal dari serangan tersebut, Naruto menghunuskan tombak Karavel hitam legam miliknya untuk meng-counter tebasan Kokabiel. Kedua senjata bertemu, menghasilkan dentuman logam memekik telinga. Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya ke kiri seraya menarik tombak Karavel-nya ke arah dalam, tanpa jeda ia segera melemparkan perisai di tangan kirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kokabiel.

Brakh!

Seperti yang Naruto duga. Kokabiel menebaskan pedang cahaya miliknya untuk membelah dua perisai tersebut. Namun, tepat ketika pedang Kokabiel menyentuh permukaan perisai, tiba-tiba saja petir biru meletup dari benda tersebut menjadikan pedang cahaya Kokabiel sebagai media perambatan, sebelum menyambar tubuh sang Malaikat Jatuh dengan tegangan lebih dari 50.000 Volt.

Aaaarrrggghhhh!

Naruto menerjang maju saat rencananya berjalan mulus seperti yang diinginkan. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel, karena ia sudah mencapai batasnya dalam menggunakan Armor hitam ini. Ditambah, Darkness Power dalam tubuhnya yang berfungsi sebagai suplai Power armor ini'pun sudah mendekati titik dimana Naruto tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk mengontrolnya.

[Dimension Lance]

Kegelapan menguar hebat bercampur petir biru yang meletup dari bilah silinder tombak Karavel milik pemuda itu. Bergerak dalam kecepatan layaknya arus listrik, Naruto menghunuskan tombak-nya sekuat tenaga untuk melubangi dada Kokabiel sekaligus membuat lubang celah dimensional.

BLAAAAAARRR

"NARUTOOOO!" Dan teriakan dari sang Hairess Gremory menjadi satu-satunya suara selain ledakan yang menutup celah dimensional.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX Taicho Side XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Satu Bulan Kemudian. (New Life - Kembali Hidup untuk ketiga kalinya.)

Seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit putih sebersih salju berjalan tenang menaiki susunan anak tangga secara elegan untuk menuju lantai dua mansion megah yang terletak disebuah hutan. Rambut merah indahnya yang tersorot cahaya mentari membiaskan keindahan seorang putri bangsawan, penuh akan syarat keanggunan.

"Ohayou Sara Ojou-sama." Gadis cantik bernama Sara itu mendongak untuk memposisikan wajahnya agar dapat menatap wajah seorang pria bermata merah menyala yang menyapanya hormat.

Pria itu. . . Adalah Naruto Taichou!

"Ohayou Kiiroi-kun. Apa kondisimu sudah mulai membaik?" Sara menjawab sapaan itu, sekaligus bertanya kepada sosok pemuda berambut kuning semi-hitam yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini, Ojou-sama."

"Bagus." Ucap Sara dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian Sara kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjang, putih nan mulus miliknya untuk mendekati si pria kuning.

"Tapi ingat!" Gadis ini mengangkat jari telunjuk miliknya. Memberi isyaratkan agar Naruto tetap diam dan mendengarkan. "Kau harus tetap beristirahat dan jangan pernah sekali-kali bertindak bodoh seperti minggu lalu."

"Ta-tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Telunjuk lentik gadis itu segera membungkam bibir Kiiroi, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Arashikage yang akan dikenal dengan nama Naruto Taichou di masa depan.

"Ini perintahku Kiiroi-kun! Aku tidak mau melihatmu pingsan lagi. Lagipula jumlah pelayan di Mansion ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat rumah besar ini bersih mengkilat." Sara mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sekaligus melipat kedua lengannya dibawah dada, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dua buah gundukan lemak yang memang memiliki ukuran pas, nampak lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. "Apa kau mengerti, Kiiroi-kun?"

Kiiroi atau Naruto hanya dapat menggangguk pasrah atas doktrin yang dikeluarkan oleh sang tuan putri di hadapannya. Kadang Naruto berfikir; apa semua putri bangsawan selalu bersifat egois dan Tsundere seperti ini? Entahlah Naruto terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal itu. 'Eh? Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan aku tahu jika setiap putri bangsawan selalu seperti ini? Seingatku hanya Sara Ojou-sama satu-satunya putri bangsawan yang aku kenal. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini?' Batin pemuda itu. 'Hah~ siapa peduli.' Nampaknya Naruto benar-benar melupakan segalanya. Baik tentang ingatannya atau'pun tentang Rias Gremory.

"Ha'i Ojou-sama!"

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya dan Pan Name baru saya nyahahaha. Kali ini, saya membawa sepotong Chapter Special khusus dari sudut pandang Musuh utama yaitu; Naruto Taichou. sebagai pembuka dari Arc utama, atau Arc : 7 World's, 7Man's, 7 Fate's. Dan tanda akan berakhirnya Season awal dari Fict The DxD Trilogi.

The DxD. (Season 1)

The DxD : Final Sacrifice. (Season 2)

The DxD : For All. (Season 3 atau Final.)

Nah, setelah membaca Chapter ini, apakah ada yang menemukan sebuah keganjilan? Nyahaha saya sarankan untuk kembali membaca CHAPTER 5. Dan anda dapat mengetahui maksud saya yang sebenarnya nyahahaha.

Ah. . . Sepertinya saya sudah telalu banyak bicara ya? Hehe dan yang menunggu Chapter ASLI (yang tengah panas-panasnya) saya usahakan untuk mengupdatenya dalam beberapa hari lagi jika tidak ada halangan. Heheh.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi saya ucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepada para pembaca khususnya untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Tapi maaf, untuk chapter kemarin saya belum sempat membalasnya. Namun, yakinlah saya sudah membaca semuanya ko. Dan nanti pasti akan saya balas!

Sekian dari saya Author kacangan ini, Papa Haise The Centipede. atau Iblis Pemetik Bunga.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	29. 666

Sebelumnya di. . . The DxD.

"Aku. . . Adalah seseorang yang akan bangkit. . ."

[Sudah waktunya pemilihan . . . Sudah waktunya penghakiman. . .]

"Mengambil keputusan bagi dunia ini . . ."

[Lanjutkan, atau hentikan. .  
Hancurkan, atau biarkan. . .]

"Mari kita tentukan. . . ."

[Ayo segera putuskan. . . Ayo segera tentukan. . .]

"Aku . . Adalah hakim yang hendak bangkit. . .

Kesadaranku adalah Trihexa!

Tubuhku adalah Great Red!

Pelindungku adalah Juubi!

Dan Ratuku adalah Ouroboros!"

[Mereka. . . Empat makhluk Ilahi yang memberkati diriku dengan segal yang mereka punya. . .]

"Maka dari itu. . . Nasib dari Dunia ini, berada dalam genggamanku!"

[[ Trihexa : True Dragon Excutor! ]]

Naruto Taichou tertawa penuh suka cita, saat mendengarkan Naruto Arashikage melantunkan [Syair Kebangkitan] untuk memulai kehancuran bagi seluruh dunia. Ternyata benar seperti dugaannya bahwa kehancuran [Dimensi Satu] di [Cabang Semesta 2] akan lebih dahsyat dari pada kehancuran 6 Dimensi lainnya. "Ini benar-benar persis seperti yang tertulis dalam Artefak Kuno peninggalan Solomon." Untuk ke-dua kalinya Naruto Taichou merasa bangga dengan petengetahuan yang ia dapat setelah menelusuri Solomon's Templar.

"Menurut Prasasti Kuno itu; [Alam semesta] terdiri dari [7 Cabang semesta] yang saling melengkapi. Disetiap [Cabang Semesta] memiliki [7 dimensi] yang saling berhubungan, membentuk kurva piramida 7 tingkat yang berpusat pada [Dimensi 1]. Jika [Dimensi 1] runtuh, otomatis dimensi 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, dan 7 juga ikut runtuh. Dan satu [Cabang Semesta] akan musnah. Namun tidak dengan sebaliknya. Walaupun dimensi 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, dan 7 hancur, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apa'pun. [Dimensi 1] tetap terjaga, begitu pula [Cabang Semesta]. Karena pada dasarnya, pusat atau jantung bagi [Cabang Semesta] adalah [Dimensi 1]."

Sebuah fakta yang keluar dari mulut makhluk terkuat itu, memperjelas semua keganjilan yang tiba-tiba datang ke dunia ini atau lebih tepatnya [Cabang Semesta 2]. Sebagai Raja dari 72 Iblis atau Jin yang tertulis dalam [Kitab : Lesser Key of Solomon's]. Sekaligus pria yang sudah menghancurkan [Cabang Semesta 1] dengan cara yang benar-benar salah, ia merasa puas kali ini karena mulai mengerti dengan tatanan Alam Semesta.

"Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana jadinya jika Trihexa milik Naruto Arashikage yang terkontaminasi oleh kekuatan Great Red, Ophis, dan Juubi sehingga berwujud Naga itu, berhadapan dengan Trihexa miliku yang benar-benar memiliki wujud murni seperti yang sudah diceritakan dalam wahyu." Pria diumur 21 itu kembali menyeringai, selagi otaknya bekerja untuk menimbang semua kemungkinan dan sebab-akibat yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar menurunkan Trihexa [Cabang Dimensi 1] sekarang.

"Ah! Itu ide yang buruk. Jika aku menurunkan Trihexa-ku sekarang, semua permainan ini tidak akan menarik dan malah terkesan membosankan. Hmm. . . Sedikit menunggu mungkin lebih baik. Dan. . ." Eksfresi wajah Taichou berubah seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi 'mereka' juga datang kesini, huh?" Seringai kejam kembali merekah di bibir pria itu. "Luar biasa! Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan 'Panggung pertunjukan' terakhir untuk acara puncak malam ini, selagi 'Bintang Utama' membersihkan sampah-sampah itu." Dalam hitungan detik, Taichou sudah terbungkus oleh Masou (Djin Armor) api dari Wadah Logam [Amon] Iblis yang menyimbolkan Kesopanan dan kesederhanaan.

"Semua ini, hanya pengorbanan demi menghadapi 'musuh' di masa depan." Dan dengan ucapan 'ganjil' itu, Taichou melesat layaknya meteor api, meninggalkan langit pertempuran untuk melaksanakan rencana berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXLe FayXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, TsubaXKiba, Etc

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : IV - 7 World's, 7 Man's, and 7 Fate's.

Chapter 28 - 666 : True Dragon Excutor (Perwujudan lain (Mix) dari Binatang Malapetaka.)

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika pada hari ini Manusia menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi sampai-sampai langit dan bumi berteriak layaknya ketakutan. . .

Percayalah, seluruh makhluk supranatural akan menjawab secara serempak, dan tanpa keraguan; bahwa hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini. . . Adalah kebangkitan sesosok makhluk perkasa yang sudah tertulis dalam wahyu [hari perjanjian.] Namun, dengan bentuk berbeda dari ciri-ciri yang sudah dijelaskan.

Dari lubang dimensi super besar yang terbuka di langit sana, perlahan-lahan sesosok Naga Ekstrim keluar dari dalam lubang itu, menatap dunia dengan mata tunggal menakutkan yang dapat membunuhmu hanya dengan melihatnya. Hitam pekat lebih kelam dari pada gelapnya malam, menjadi warna dasar dari kulit sekeras Adamantium yang melapisi tubuh kolosal dua kali lebih besar dari pada Great Red itu sendiri. Naga itu mulai turun dari langit bersama jutaan benda padat layaknya meteor yang menghujani Bumi dan mengisyaratkan kehancuran sejati.

GROAAAAAAAAARR!

Raungan dahsyat Naga kolosal itu, mengakibatkan angin bergemuruh hebat bercampur dengan hujan lebat menciptakan badai dahsyat yang dihiasi sambaran petir kuat. Bumi berguncang dan bergetar, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang tersimpan sejak zaman nol. Lautan bergolak membuat gemuruh gelombang ombak besar yang siap menghancurkan daratan. Seluruh Dunia diselimuti oleh kegelapan pekat sampai-sampai cahaya sang Surya tak mampu menembus kegelapan yang lebih gelap dari pada sang raja malam. Seluruh manusia dan bahkan hewan dari belahan Bumi mana'pun lari tunggang-langgan dari bencana besar-besaran itu, untuk mencari perlindungan atau mungkin pertolongan yang mustahil akan datang.

Hari ini . . Hari kebangkitan sang Binatang Malapetaka. Sekaligus hari dimana kehancuran bagi dunia dimulai!

Ribuan mata terbelalak menatap sosok Naga Super Kolosal yang mulai keluar dari lubang dimensi di langit sana. Aura dominasi penuh kehancuran yang dipancarkan oleh Naga itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua makhluk yang berada dalam medan pertempuran bergetar ketakutan, dan akhirnya terjatuh dikedua lutut mereka. Rasa takut dan keputus asaan, benar-benar telah memenuhi hati mereka sampai-sampai semua diam membisu, semua diam membatu. Rasanya seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki direnggut secara paksa oleh sang Naga Malapetaka.

Naruko memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak walau'pun nyatanya, tubuh gadis Manifestasi dari Juubi itu bergetar hebat oleh tekanan aura kehancuran yang dipancar sosok Naga di atas sana. Ini di luar perkiraan, Naruko tidak pernah menduga bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar melepaskan tubuh Trihexa dari [Ujung Dimensi] dan memanggil [Binatang Malapetaka] itu ke alam dunia untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

"Minna! Bersiaplah aku akan meneleport kalian kedalam Kastil Ouroboros!" Melalui Intercom yang tersemat di telinganya, Naruko berteriak untuk menghubungi seluruh anggota Awakening Dragon. 'Aku harus menghentikan Naruto sebelum ia bergabung dengan Trihexa.' Batin gadis itu. Dan dengan bersusah payah Naruko segera merapal segel tangan untuk mengaktifkan kemampuaannya dan meneransfer semua anggota Awakening Dragon yang sudah ia tandai sebelumnya. "Hiraishin no Jutsu."

Sepersekian detik berlalu, dan seluruh anggota Awakening Dragon_kecuali Le Fay dan Naruto_telah berada di Kastil Ouroboros. Tiga lapis Kekkai Hexagram aktif, melindungi area sekitaran Kastil dari bencana yang ditimbulkan oleh bangkitannya Trihexa.

"Dimana Le Fay?" Ucap Naruko, saat direksi pengelihatan gadis itu tak dapat menangkap sosok gadis mungil berrambut pirang dimana'pun ia memandang. Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, tentu saja semua anggota Awakening Dragon diam membisu. Hanya ada tetesan air mata yang menghiasi mata mereka. Namun, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruko tahu bahwa gadis kesayangan Tuannya telah gugur dalam medan pertempuran.

Mata merah berpola riak air milik gadis manifestasi Juubi itu menatap datar sosok Arthur yang kini tengah duduk bertumpu dengan pedang yang tertancap kedalam tanah. Meski tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah bersedih atas kematian adik semata wayangnya, Naruko sama sekali tak merasa simpati atau'pun peduli akan hal tersebut, karena Naruko tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang dapat menenangkan atau mengerti betapa perihnya hati pemuda itu saat ini. Jadi memberikan waktu untuk Arthur menyendiri adalah tindakan paling tepat yang dapat ia lakukan. Selain itu. . .

"Ophis apa sekarang kau mengerti maksud dari ucapanku beberapa jam yang lalu?" Ophis mengangguk paham, ketika ia kembali mengingat ucapan Naruko, lima menit sebelum dimulai pertempuran. "Kalau begitu pergilah dan bawa Sang-Ayah. Aku akan menahan Naruto agar kesadaran Trihexa yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya tidak bersatu dengan tubuh Trihexa di langit sana." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruko segera mengaktifkan [Rikudo Mode.] Sekarang Naruko benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang nenek moyangnya, yaitu; Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Mungkin hanya wajah, mata, dan Chakra no Yoroi yang membedakan rupa mereka.

"Vali aku serahkan tempat ini padamu." Dengan Rinnegan merah menyala Naruko menatap Arthur tegas. "Aku mengerti betapa sedihnya kau saat ini, Arthur. Namun, kesedihanmu itu tidak akan membawa Le Fay kembali ke dunia ini." Dan ucapan itu menjadi moment terakhir yang dapat didengar seluruh anggota Awakening Dragon_kecuali Le Fay dan Naruto_sebelum sang Mysterious Tailed Beast dan The Infinite Dragon, pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Kenapa. . . Kenapa harus Fe Fay?" Arthur berucap parau penuh kesedihan. Dalam hati putra sulung Pendragon itu tersimpan sejuta kepedihan atas kematian sang adik tercinta. Merki'pun pada nyatanya Arthur selalu bersikap normal dan nampak tak terlalu memperhatikan Le Fay layaknya Naruto, namun sebenarnya Arthur sangatlah menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu lebih dari nyawanya sendiri.

"Kenapa Vali. . . Kenapa?" Arthur mendongak untuk menatap Vali dan kini, nampaklah kesedihan sejati dari seorang Arthur Pendragon! Diwakili oleh aliran air mata yang membanjiri kedua sisi pipinya, Arthur mulai menunjukan emosi yang sebenarnya.

Vali memejamkan matanya, ia tak kuasa untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini tengah dikuasai emosi menyakitkan. Disamping itu, Vali juga merasakan apa yang Arthur rasakan karena Le Fay adalah anggota Team-nya. Terlebih lagi, sosok gadis kecil itu sudah Vali anggap sebagai bagian dari keluargannya sendiri. "Ini adalah konsekuesi dari jalan yang telah kita pilih, Arthur." Mengucapkan hal itu, Vali mulai membuka kelopak matanya seraya menatap sosok Naga Kolosal yang mulai keluar dari langit gelap di atas sana.

'Ya. Itu benar, ini adalah balasan dari semua kejahatan yang telah kita lakukan. Dan mungkin hanya menghitung waktu, sampai kita semua mendapat balasan dari apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini.' Batin sang Lucifer saat tangan kanannya mengarah ke atas, seakan ingin menggapai sang Naga Malapetaka.

"Bukankah begitu. . . . Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wilayah Tengah Pulau Ouroboros. . .

Naruto VS Seluruh Pemimpin Aliansi Lima Fraksi. . .

Naruto terdiam, berdiri kaku layaknya patung tepat di dasar inti kawah dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tak tertutup oleh sehelai'pun benang. Aura keji nan kelam menguar dahsyat dari tubuhnya, sampa-sampai membuat seluruh pemimpin Aliansi Lima Fraksi yang berdiri di sekeliling bibir kawah dan mengepungnya menegang hebat akibat pancaran aura intimidasi yang tak kenal henti untuk mengontaminasi seluruh area. Saat ini, tak ada satu'pun yang dapat melihat eksfresi Naruto, sebab wajah pemuda itu tertutup oleh rambu putih miliknya yang entah sejak kapan mulai memanjang. Akibatnya, mereka_pemimpin Aliansi_tidak dapat membaca apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Tetaplah waspada, Minna." Ajuka mulai angkat bicara, walau nyatanya nafas Maou Belzebuub itu, agak sesak karena tekanan energi yang menguar dahsyat dari Naga Malapetaka di langit sana dan pemuda yang berada inti kawah. "Karena musuh, dapat menyerang kapan saj_"

Jrashhh!

Dan lengan kiri sang Maou Belzebuub telah lepas dari tubuhnya.

Arghhhhhhh!

Ajuka berteriak lantang penuh rasa sakit ketika menyadari salah satu organ tubuhnya telah hilang dari tempat seharusnya. Darah segar menyembur deras dari tubuh sang Maou, menampakkan bekas luka gigitan binatang buas yang seharusnya adalah tempat lengannya berada.

Seluruh mata pemimpin Aliansi, melebar dibuatnya. Rasa syok sangat kental terlihat dari raut wajah para pemimpin itu, karena mereka sama sekali tidak dapat melihat pergerakan musuh, bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan pergerakan aura yang dipancarkan tubuh Naruto karena pada nyatanya aura itu tetap tenang tanpa sedikit'pun berubah. Segera para pemimpin Aliansi menyebarkan direksi pandangan mereka ke segala arah dan detik berikutnya mereka dapat menemukan sosok pemuda berrambut putih yang membuang tangan Ajuka dari gigitannya.

"Trihexa. . ." Naruto mulai berbicara. Namun kali ini, suara pemuda itu terdengar seperti gabungan dari dua suara berbeda. Tanpa menunggu jeda, tubuh Naruto segera tertutup oleh lempengan Armor ksatria Naga tanpa Visor pelindung wajah, berhiaskan aksen rumit berwarna emas yang sangat kontras dengan warna hitam kelam sebagai warna dasar dari Armor tersebut.

"HANCURKAN SELURUH DUNIA!"

GROAAAARRRRR!

Sang Naga Malapetaka kembali meraung buas untuk menjawab perintah dari tuannya, membuat Bumi dan Langit kembali bergetar. Dan bencana dahsyat yang baru saja berakhir, kini kembali dimulai dengan intensitas yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Raungan Naga itu sama persis seperti tekhnik [Tenpechi] milik The Mysterious Tailed Beast, Juubi yang hendak masuk dalam bentuk terakhirnya. Pulau Ouroboros yang menjadi medan pertempuran sekaligus pusat dari bencana yang terjadi di seluruh dunia itu'pun rata dengan tanah! Walau'pun kerusakannya tak separah belahan dunia yang lain karena tuan dari sang Naga itu sendiri berada di pulau tersebut.

Baraqiel, Gabriel, Serafall, Odin, Sun Wukong, Ikuse Tobio, Hades, Isis, Amaterasu, Fafnir, dan juga Tennin menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk membuat kubah pelindung agar terhindar dari bencana alam dan mengelilingi Ajuka yang tengah diobati oleh Suster Griselda.

"Ini benar-benar gila! Seluruh pasukan kita musnah tak tersisa hanya karena kedatangan Trihexa ke dunia ini." Odin menggeram menahan amarah yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Ini. . . Sudah benar-benar keterlaluan! Karena 6000 pasukan yang tersisa benar-benar tewas seketika. Semua diam membisu tanpa ada niat menyangkal perkataan Odin. Mereka juga berfikir bahwa ini memanglah sudah sangat keterlaluan. Namun apa daya? Mereka tak mampu untuk berbuat banyak karena satu-satunya makhluk yang paling ditakuti oleh dunia kini tengah berada di depan mata mereka sendiri. "Apakah ini juga akhir dari kita?" Lanjut Odin yang tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok sang Trihexa.

Brakh!

Suara benturan kuat yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuat semua pemimpin Aliansi mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah sumber suara. Dan. . . Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto yang sudah dalam mode [Berseker] tengah menatap mereka datar layaknya predator yang menatap mangsanya kurang minat.

"Hei." Naruto berucap dengan suara datar penuh kehampaan. "Apa kalian fikir pelindung itu dapat melindungi kalian dari maut?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"KEHEHEHE. . . Aku tanya sekali lagi. . . KEHEHE." Naruto mulai tertawa kali ini. Dan hal itu malah membuat para pemimpin Aliansi Lima Fraksi berkeringat dingin karenanya. "Apa salahku sampai kalian selalu membuatku sengsara?"

Semua diam membisu, semua diam membatu. Para pemimpin Aliansi kembali mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada pemuda dihadapan mereka. Dan semua itu semata-mata hanya demi memuaskan ego mereka.

"Kalian telah membantai Clan-ku. . . Kalian telah membunuh orangtua-ku. . . Kalian telah mencuri hidupku. . . Kalian telah menyakiti hatiku. . . Kalian telah menghianatiku. . . Dan ketika aku mulai mendapatkan kebahagiaanku lagi. . . Kalian seenaknya saja datang dan kembali merenggut SEMUA ITU!"

Area disekitar Naruto hancur berkeping-keping oleh ledakan energi yang dipancarkan tubuhnya. Naruto segera menjejak tanah dan melesat bagaikan kilat dengan jari tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"APA SALAHKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI KALIAN SELALU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA?!"

BLAAAAARRR!

Kekkai yang diciptakan oleh seluruh pemimpin Aliansi, hancur berkeping-keping! Berhamburan di udara layaknya serpihan kaca. Segera semua orang yang berada dalam Kekkai itu menyebarkan direksi pengelihatan mereka kesegala arah, untuk mencari sosok Naruto yang telah hilang entah kemana.

Crash!

Suara daging yang tertembus begitu nyaring terdengar. Tentunya, hal itu otomatis membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kesatu arah. Dan. . . Mereka semua membulatkan mata secara sempurna.

"Odin-dono!"

"Ka-kau_ohok!" Odin memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya saat rasa teramat sakit berdenyut di jantungnya. Mata sang Dewa Ketua dari tanah Norse itu menatap murka penuh kebencian sosok berrambut putih yang seluruh tubuhnya_kecuali kepala dan wajah_dilapisi oleh plat baja hitam berhias ukiran emas dibeberapa tempat, tengah melubangi dadanya sekaligus mencengkram organ vital yang berfungsi sebagai pompa darah. Jantung. Memang, Odin adalah salah satu orang yang kuat bahkan sangat kuat. Tapi, sekuat apa'pun orang itu, ia tak mungkin selamat jika Organ Vital khususnya jantung dihancurkan.

"Agrrhhh!' Odin menjerit kesakitan sampai suara paraunya yang mengisyaratkan rasa sakit luar biasa, tak lagi dapat keluar dari mulutnya ketika tangan Naruto yang menembus dada meledakkam jantung sang Dewa, sekaligus memberikan kematian instan nan menyedihkan bagi sang kakek tua.

Brukk

Naruto segera membuang tubuh tak bernyawa sang Dewa Ketua kearah kumpulan para pemimpin Aliansi. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua perhatian fokus terhadap tubuh Odin yang melesat kearah mereka. Baraqiel segera melesat dan menangkap tubuh kaku Odin. Di mata Jendral Da-Tenshi itu terpancar kesedihan mendalam atas kematian Kakek tua dalam pelukkannya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tengan Kakek tu_"

Brakh!

Belum sempat Baraqiel menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, ia harus terpaksa dibungkam oleh sebuah tendangan super kuat yang menghantam punggungnya telak. Dan membuat tubuh kekarnya mendarat keras diatas tanah. Baraqiel segera bangkit tanpa memperdulikan punggungnya yang sudah terkoyak dan meneteskan banyak darah. Namun ketika tubuh kekar sang Jenderal Da-Tenshi itu telah berhasil berdiri tegak, matanya membulat sempurna karena tiba-tiba sebuah pedang merah penuh akan aura kutukan telah bersarang di dadanya sampai menembus punggung.

Rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar dari dada keseluruh tubuh kekar sang Jenderal Da-Tenshi saat aura kutukan yang terkandung dalam bilah tajam pedang Raja Iblis Gram meracuni setiap tetes darahnya. Baraqiel berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang mulai mati rasa untuk mencabut pedang yang bersarang di dada. Sedikit demi-sedikit ia mampu melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya berhasil menggenggam gagang pedang Raja Iblis Gram. hanya butuh sedikit usaha lagi sampai ia bisa mencabut bilah tajam tersebut.

Akan tetapi. . .

Hal itu malah membuat aura kutukan Gram semakin ganas membara! Seakan-akan memiliki kesadaran tersendir dan tak sudi dirinya disentuh oleh tangan hina selain tangan tuannya, bilah tajam itu tercabut dengan sendirinya dari dalam dada Baraqiel membuat pria kekar itu menjerit kesakitan. Seakan tak puas, pedang Dragon Slayer tingkat tertinggi itu langsung bergerak dalam kecepatan Jet! Membuat tebasan-tebasan membabi buta tak kenal ampun yang menghujani tubuh Baraqiel.

Beberapa ribu detik telah berlalu, Gram menancam kokoh di tanah dengan lima sayap bagian kiri yang kandas, kedua tangan yang terpotong dan percikan darah segar milik sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi. Bagian-bagian tubuh itu Berceceran mengotori tanah pertempuran.

Brukh.

"Ohok!" Baraqiel memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulut ketika ambruk di kedua lututnya. Puluhan luka sayat nampak jelas memenuhi tubuh kekarnya yang berlumur liquid merah. Luka-kuka itu berdenyut ganas memberikan rasa sakit yang tak dapat digambarkan oleh sang Malaikat pendosa. Andai saja aliran Holy Power dalam tubuhnya tidak ditekan oleh aura kutukan Gram, Baraqiel pasti mampu selamat dari keganasan pedang tersebut.

Melihat hal mengenaskan yang terjadi kepada dua pimpinan Fraksi, pemimpin Fraksi lain yang tengah bertarung sengit dengan Naruto tak tinggal diam. Gabriel, Amaterasu, Serafall, Isis dan Sun Wukong berlari mendekati tubuh tak berdaya Baraqiel dan tubuh tak bernyawa Odin. Melihat hal itu dari kejauhan, Naruto segera mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Naga Malapetaka di langit sana.

Dan. . .

DUAAAAARRRR!

Laser hitam pekat yang ditembakkan oleh Trihexa tepat menargetkan Odin dan Baraqiel menghancurkan tempat tersebut sampai tak tersisa sekaligus menelan Gabriel, Amaterasu, Serafall, Isis, dan Sun Wukong yang baru saja mendekat dalam ledakan dahsyatnya.

Sebuah kekuatan penghancur maha dahsyat baru saja ditunjukkan oleh sang Malapetaka.

"Sudah waktunya untuk memulai fase kedua." Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya, mata merah miliknya bersinar mengerikan menatap langit sebelah barat yang mulai bergemuruh dahsyat dan mengabaikan para pemimpin Aliansi Lima Fraksi yang tengah sekarat. Perlahan tapi pasti, jutaan partikel kegelapan berkumpul ditelapak tangan pemuda itu membentuk sebuah bola energi kecil namun memancarkan gaya Gravitasi yang sangat luar biasa kuat. "Dengan ini, aku akan benar-benar memusnahkan kalian sampai tak tersisa."

GROAAAAARRR!

Trihexa meraung keras seakan-akan menyetujui ucapan Naruto untuk memulai fase ke-dua. "Dan ini. . . Adalah bentuk balas dendamku, pada kalian dan dunia yang telah membuatku menderita." Naruto melemparkan bola hitam super padat di telapak tangannya itu, ke atas langit.

[Super Massiv Black Hole.]

"SADARLAH NARUTOOO!" Itu. . . Suara Naruko.

[Juubi Dama!]

[Extream Magic : Bararaq Incerad Saiqa!]

[Absolute Power of Destruction : Super Nova!]

Sunset di tanah anarki kian mencekam. Dan sayap patah terbang tertatih bersamanya.

Hari ini Satan bersyukur memanjatkan do'a-do'anya, untuk dunia tanpa pelangi.

Mawar merah menghitam tega bunuh asmara, ketika cinta tenggelam, Aku'kan jatuh lebih dalam.

Hari ini malaikat pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali, karena kita adalah. . .

GROAAAARRRR!

GROAAAARRRR!

Dua sosok Dewa Naga, merah dan ungu gelap keluar dari langit barat menatap bengis, sosok Naga Malapetaka yang berada di langit timur.

.

.

.

.

.

Bentrok Terakhir Untuk Menentukan Hasil Akhir Bagi Semesta 2. . . DIMULAI!

.  
To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya!

Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu saya sampaikan dalam chapter ini. Hehehe tapi jika kalian ingin bertanya secara langsung datang saja ke Akun FB saya dengan Name : Alfan Livan-Lucifer. Karena saya lebih sering aktif di jejaring sosial tersebut (cieee promosi #plak)

Ah! Tapi nampaknya dipembuka Chapter kali ini perkataan Taichou menjadi sebuah kunci dari segudang misteri dalam fic ini. Jika kalian penasaran, tetap ikuti fic ini karena di chapter-chapter mendatang akan saya bongkar semua keganjilan dan tujuan sejati Taichou!

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Tapi maaf, untuk chapter kemarin saya belum sempat membalasnya. Tapi yakinlah saya sudah membacanya semua ko. Dan nanti pasti akan saya balas!

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede!

\- Kubu-kubu yang terlibat dalam Dragon Raid -

[[Aliansi Lima Fraksi]]

\- Maou Ajuka Belzeebuub.

\- Maou Serafal Leviathan. (Mati)

\- Archngel Gabriel. (Mati)

\- Suster Griselda. (Mati)

\- Gubernur Da-Tenshi Baraqiel. (Mati)

\- Longinus Ikuse Tobio/Slash Dog. (Mati)

\- Dewa Thor. (Mati)

\- Dewa Odin. (Mati)

\- Raja Tengu. (Mati)

\- Sun Wukong Generasi pertama. (Mati)

[[Dragon King]]

\- King Dragon of Fire. Tannin.

\- King Dragon of Earth. Fafnir.

\- King Dragon of Air. Yu-Long. (Mati)

\- King Dragon of Ice. Tiamat. (Mati)

[[Sekutu]]

\- Dewa Isis. (Mati)

\- Dewa Susano'o. (Mati)

\- Dewa Hades.

\- Dewa Amaterasu. (Mati)

[[Awakening Dragon]]

\- Great Red Apocalypse Dragon.

\- Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

\- Trihexa 666 (Naga Malapetaka)

\- Excutor Naruto Arashikage.

\- Mysterious Tailed Beast Naruko.

\- Hakuryuuko Vali Lucifer.

\- The Strongst of Holy Swordman Arthur Pendragon.

\- Secon Generation of Victorious Fighting Budha Bikou.

\- Le Fay Pendragon. (Mati)

\- Kuroka. (Sekarat)

[- Kubu yang berkemungkinan ikut berperang. -]

[[DxD]]

\- Taichou. King of 72 Djin/Devil.

\- Pure Trihexa 666 (Binatang Malapetaka)

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

\- Naruto Angels.

\- Naruto Rikudo.

\- Naruto Root S.

\- Naruto No Aogiri.

\- Mx-01.

[[Future]]

\- Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei (30th).

\- Hakuryuuko Bolt Uzumaki.

\- Levinia. Longinus Dimension Lost.

\- Sekiryuutei Ixis Gremory

Summary :

Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shemhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki, Yu-Long, Tiamat, Le Fay, Susano'o, Thor. Tengu, Odin, Isis, Amaterasu, Slash Dog, Gabriel, Baraqiel, Griselda, Sun Wukong, Serafall.

Issue For Next Chapter : In The End.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	30. In The End - Awal untuk akhir segalanya

Beberapa menit sebelum fase ke-dua. . .

Naruto VS Seluruh Pimpinan Aliansi Lima Fraksi.

Mata merah berbahaya milik Naruto menatap bengis Baraqiel yang melesat kearah tubuh tak bernyawa Odin. Seakan tak membiarian hal itu terjadi Naruto segera menjejak tanah sampai hancur berkeping-keping, menjadikan tanah itu sebagai pijakan sebelum ia menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Dalam kecepatan layaknya teleport, pemuda itu langsung menghunuskan kakinya ke langit ketika posisi tubuhnya sudah berada diatas Baraqiel. Energi kegelapan berkumpul di sekitar kaki terlapis armor runcing miliknya dan dalam sekali gerakan kuat, Naruto mendaratkan kakinya tepat di punggung Baraqiel.

Blaaar!

Ledakan hebat, menjadi tanda betapa kuatnya tendangan tersebut. Naruto bersalto ke depan sebelum mendarat di atas tanah, tangan kirinya segera menghadirkan Gram dari dimensi penyimpanan dan tanpa melihat untuk memastikan kondisi Baraqiel, pemuda itu melemparkan pedang Raja Iblis ke arah belakang, layaknya tombak.

Jleeeb!

Suara daging terkoyak, semakin membuat Naruto yakin bahwa serangannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Mata merahnya berkilat menakutkan menatap tajam kearah depan, tanpa memperdulikan arah belakang pemuda Arashikage itu menerjang maju kearah para pemimpin Aliansi.

Blaaaar!

Naruto memukul dinding pertahanan yang diciptakan Serafall sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Dalam mode ini, sekarang pukulan pemuda itu setara dengan satu pukulan Trihexa yang mengandung jutaan aura kegelapan.

Flash!

Blaaar!

Baru saja pemuda itu hendak menyerang gadis yang menyandang gelar Maou Leviathan di depannya. Naruto harus merasakan betapa kuatnya Dragon Power yang ditembakan oleh Raja Naga Fafnir. Asap mengepul dari hasil ledakan, menyembunyikan wujud Naruto yang tak diketau kondisinya. Akan tetapi ketika detik berganti menit, seluruh mata terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang mengepulkan asap tidak sama sekali mendapatkan cidera.

"Kau sebut itu serangan?" Pemuda itu segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas, perlahan tapi pasti jutaan aura kegelapan berkumpul di telapak tangannya membentuk sebuah bola energi kecil. "Akan aku tunjukan, apa itu serangan." Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya semula.

Flash!

[Black Hole]

Dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan Fafnir sembari menghantamkan bola energi di telapak tangannya tepat ke moncong sang Raja Naga. Namun alih-alih melubangi kepala Fafnir, bola energi hitam pekat itu malah menarik paksa tubuh Fafnir ke dalamnya dengan gaya Gravitasi 10 kali lebih kuat daripada Gravitasi yang dimiliki matahari. Dan detik berikutnya tubuh sang Raja Naga sudah tak dapat ditemukan dimana'pun.

"Kurang Aja_" Ucapan Serafall terpaksa harus terhenti, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar mencekik lehernya kuat seakan-akan sudah tak sabar untuk mematahkan tenggorokkannya. "Naru_Ohok!" Dengan sekejap kekuatan Serafall terserap oleh tangan yang mencekiknya, membuat daya tubuhnya melemah secara derastis.

"Maafkan aku Sera-sama, kehehehe."

Menyaksikan hal yang terjadi terhadap Serafall, Gabriel yang berjarak paling dekat dengan sang Maou Leviathan segera menerjang ke depan. Meresapi kaki putih nan mulus miliknya dengan Holy Power dalam jumlah besar, sang Archangel membuat tendangan memutar yang mengarah ke tengkuk Naruto.

Brakh!

Akan tetapi Naruto masih mampu menahan tendangan Gabriel dengan tangan kiri yang bebas mencengkram kuat pargelangan kaki sang Saraph, selagi tangan kanannya tetap mencekik Serafall. "Kaki yang indah Gabriel-san." Naruto menengok ke belakang sekaligus menjilat kaki mulus putih nan jenjang milik Gabriel. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Gabriel marah bukan kepalang.

"KAU!"

"Kehehehe. Tapi, tindakanmu sudah tak dapat dimaafkan lagi." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Tangan kanannya yang mencekik Serafall mengangkat tubuh gadis itu seakan-akan berat sang Maou tak lebih besar daripada bulu angsa, sebelum membenturkan tubuh Serafall kepada Gabriel, sekaligus membanting kedua gadis tersebut sampai menghancurkan tanah. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut Naruto segera terbang ke langit.

ARGGHHHH!

Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai ketika mendengar suara jeritan penuh rasa sakit datang dari Baraqiel yang berjarak agak jauh darinya. Akan tetapi seringan Naruto segera datar kembali saat mata merah menyala miliknya menangkap sosok lima pemimpin Aliansi berlari mendekati Baraqiel.

"Trihexa."

Groooaaaarrr!

Dan. . .

DUAAAAARRRR!

Laser hitam pekat yang ditembakkan oleh Trihexa tepat menargetkan Odin dan Baraqiel menghancurkan tempat tersebut sampai tak tersisa sekaligus menelan Gabriel, Amaterasu, Serafall, Isis, dan Sun Wukong yang baru saja mendekat dalam ledakan dahsyatnya.

Sebuah kekuatan penghancur maha dahsyat baru saja ditunjukkan oleh sang Malapetaka. Dan hal itu mengakibatkan terciptanya lubang besar di tengah pulau Ouroboros.

"Sudah waktunya untuk memulai fase kedua." Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya, mata merah miliknya bersinar mengerikan menatap langit sebelah barat yang mulai bergemuruh dahsyat dan mengabaikan para pemimpin Aliansi Lima Fraksi yang tengah sekarat. Perlahan tapi pasti, jutaan partikel kegelapan berkumpul ditelapak tangan pemuda itu membentuk sebuah bola energi kecil namun memancarkan gaya Gravitasi yang sangat luar biasa kuat. "Dengan ini, aku akan benar-benar memusnahkan kalian sampai tak tersisa."

GROAAAAARRR!

Trihexa meraung keras seakan-akan menyetujui ucapan Naruto untuk memulai fase ke-dua. "Dan ini. . . Adalah bentuk balas dendamku, pada kalian dan dunia yang telah membuatku menderita." Naruto melemparkan bola hitam super padat di telapak tangannya itu, ke atas langit.

[Super Massiv Black Hole.]

"SADARLAH NARUTOOO!" Itu. . . Suara Naruko.

[Juubi Dama!]

[Extream Magic : Bararaq Incerad Saiqa!]

[Absolute Power of Destruction : Super Nova!]

DUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Tiga perempat dari pulau Ouroboros musnah tak tersisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Pairing : NarutoXNarukoXLe FayXOphis, IseXRias, ValiXKuro, TsubaXKiba, Etc

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : IV - 7 World's, 7 Man's, and 7 Fate's.

Chapter 29 - In The End. Taichou The Real Enemy.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GROAAAARRRR!

GROAAAARRRR!

Dua sosok Dewa Naga, merah dan ungu gelap keluar dari gerbang Naga raksasa yang terbuka di langit barat, menatap bengis sosok Naga Malapetaka yang berada di langit timur.

True Dragon Great Red atau sang Apocalypse Dragon akhirnya menunjukan dirinya ke alam dunia untuk memenuhi perjanjian yang telah tercipta antara dirinya dan Ophis jikalau anak angkatnya (Naruto) lepas kendali atas kontrol kekuatanya. Sebenarnya Great Red sudah mengetahui sejak ia memberi kesempatan ke-2 kepada Naruto untuk hidup kembali bahwa di dalam tubuh Anak angkatnya itu tersegel kesadaran dari Bintatang Malapetaka. Namun, Gread Red tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak-nya itu akan melepaskan Jiwa Trihexa dan memanifestasikan Jiwa dari Binatang Malapetaka tersebut kedalam wujud Naga yang seharusnya menjadi wujud dari Naruto sendiri untuk menggantikan dirinya di Celah Dimensional nanti. Tapi tunggu. . .

"Ophis, sepertinya orang itu sudah mulai masuk dalam pertempuran ini." Suara renta, serak namun berwibawa keluar dari mulut penuh susunan gigi runcing milik Great Red. Melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada sosok Naga ungu gelap yang tak kalah agung dari dirinya.

"Apa yang kau maksud orang itu adalah aura kehadiran kuat ini?" Ophis memastikan. Kini wujud sang Infinite Dragon sudah benar-benar sepenuhnya menjadi sosok Naga ungu kolosal yang hampir mirip dengan Great Red. Mungkin hanya warna dan susunan tanduk yang menghiasi punggungnya saja yang menjadi pembeda antara dirinya dan Great Red. "Tapi, preoritas utama kita adalah untuk memurnikan kebencian Trihexa dan membuatnya tunduk kepada Naruto. Jadi sebisa mungkin abaikanlah kehadiran itu Great Red."

"Kau benar Ophis."

Flash!

Blaaaaar!

Baru saja mereka berdua menyelesaikan diskusi untuk melancarkan rencana, mereka harus dibuat bermanuver secara zig zag menghindari Beam hitam penuh aura kehancuran yang ditembakan oleh sosok Naga hitam jauh di depan sana. "Ophis! Ayo kita serang Trihexa!"

GROAAAAAAAARRR

GROOAAAAAAARRR

Raungan kedua Naga kolosal itu menggetarkan langit sekaligus memusnahkan kegelapan yang mengontaminasi dunia. Dalam satu kepakan kuat, Gread Red dan Ophis melesat dalam kecepatan gila! Menerjang maju, mempersempit jarak dengan Trihexa.

GROAAAAAAARRR

Tidak tinggal diam, Trihexa juga kembali meraung buas layaknya ksatria yang menerima tantangan dari musuhnya. Membuka mulutnya lebar, Trihexa menyemburkan milyaran galon api hitam yang hampir menutup seluruh angkasa untuk membakar hidup-hidup dua musuh yang mendekatinya. Menyaksikan hal itu, Ophis dan Great Red tak mau kalah! Mereka juga menyemburkan api andalan mereka dalam jumlah tak kalah besar.

Langit yang awalnya mulai kembali normal, kini terasa sangat panas karena suhu udara dipaksa naik setinggi mungkin oleh tiga api berbeda warna yang saat ini tengah bertabrakan di angkasa dan secara tidak langsung mengakibatkan tingkat Pemanasan Global naik secara drastis. Panas api yang membakar dapat secara langsung dirasakan oleh para makhluk di muka bumi khususnya yang berada di Pulau Ouroboros.

"Otou-sama, Ojou-sama." Naruto bergumam tatkala menyadari kehadiran Great Red dan Ophis. Mata merahnya menatap datar gelombang api yang bertaburan di angkasa. Namun dari sana pula terpancar sedikit cahaya kesedihan yang nampak jelas dipancarkan oleh mata Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tersakiti ketika melihat tiga makhluk Dewa di langit sana tengah bertarung sengit. Rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk melihat Ojou-sama dan Ayah-nya bertarung dengan perwujudan dirinya sendiri. "Trihexa tinggalkan Ophis dan Great Red! Ayo lakukan fase kedua!"

GROAAAAAAARRR

Naga Malapetaka itu kembali meraung, menjawab panggilan sang tuan. Mengepakkan keempat sayapnya Trihexa melesat turun menghampiri Naruto. Namun. . .

Bzt. . . Bztt. . . Bzttt!

DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

GROAAAAAAARRR!

Dari langit sana turun sebuah pedang petir raksasa yang langsung menyambar Trihexa dan meledak tepat ketika menyentuh kulit Naga Malapetaka tersebut. Awan gelap di langit sana, segera memudar dan menampakkan sosok tua orang pria gagah dan satu anak kecil yang amat familiar dikalangan makhluk supernatural.

Mereka adalah. . .

Sakra The God of Heavenly Emperor.

Shiva The God of Destruction.

Zeus The Great King of God From .

Tiga eksistensi terkuat di dunia akhirnya memasuki medan pertempuran dengan tujuan yang jelas berbeda namun tetap dalam satu aliran; yaitu melindungi dunia dari kehancuran. Semua mata kecuali para Makhluk Dewa menatap tidak percaya kehadiran tiga dewa dari dua Mitologi berbeda itu. Aura dominasi dan kekuatan benar-benar telah memenuhi seluruh wilayah yang menjadi medan pertempuran.

"Ternyata kalian datang juga heh?"

Blaaaar!

Ketignya menatap tajam pemuda berarmor Ksatria Naga yang masih senantiasa berdiri tegak sembari menguarkan aura kegelapan dari sekujur tubuhnya. Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto itu sudah berada dalam level yang sungguh sangat berbeda dari semua eksistensi yang hidup di dunia ini. Ditambah dengan Tiga Dewa Naga yang berada dalam naunganya membuat Naruto sudah benar-benar menjadi sebuah keganjilan yang patut dipertanyakan asal-usulnya. "Naruto Arashikage. . . Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Hahahaha!" Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah tertawa dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memanggil sang Naga Malapetaka yang sudah ditenggelamkan ke dasar lautan oleh serangan Zeus.

Blaaaar!

Layaknya balon yang berisikan air, tiba-tiba saja Lautan meledak dan menyemburkan jutaan galon air asin ke udara. Nampak jelas dari dalam lautan, Trihexa yang mulai berenang naik keatas untuk memenuhi panggilan Naruto. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya diriku. Namun, jika kalian besikukuh untuk menghentikanku, maka aku akan memberi kehancur pada kalian semua!"

GROAAAAAAAAR!

Entah mengapa, Trihexa yang memiliki ukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Great Red menjadi semakin kecil dan terus mengecil tatkala berhasil bebas dari dalam lautan. Lalu setelah jangkap pada hitungan 60 detik, wujud Kolosal dari sang Naga Malapetaka itu sudah menghilang tergantikan oleh kepulan asap kecil.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ajuka berucap penuh keterkejutan, ketika menyaksikan hal ganjil yang terjadi pada Trihexa. Nanun, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja. Hampir semua pemimpin Aliansi Lima Fraksi yang tersisa (Ajuka, Hades, dan Tennin) dan Tiga Dewa utama dari dua mitologi berbeda juga menatap tidak percaya dengan menghilangnya sosok Trihexa.

"Apa mungkin orang itu gagal mempertahankan wujud lain dari Trihexa?" Gumam Zeus. Mata sang Dewa petir menajam untuk mengopservasi lingkungan sekitar. Tetapi, tatapannya itu terhenti saat menyadari sosok Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Mati!"

Trank!

Blaaaar!

Shockwave yang dihasilkan oleh benturan dari dua pedang itu, mau tidak mau membuat Zeus melesat jatuh ke bawah dan menghantam kerasnya tanah. Tidak tinggal diam kedua dewa yang berada dalam satu mitologi yaitu; Shiva dan Sakra segera melancarkan tinju mereka, menargetkan kepala dari Naruto. Namun, tanpa bisa diduga kedua bogem yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan gunung dengan sekali pukul itu, masih bisa dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan cara meng-counter-nya.

Blaaaaar

Dentuman kembali terjadi ketika kepalan tangan dari tiga pria itu bertemu. Meledakan udara kosong sekaligus menghasilkan Shockwave yang membuat langit retak dan terbelah pada akhirnya. Memanfaatkan jeda beberapa detik yang ada, Zeus segera mengalirkan Divine Power miliknya pada bilah tajam Sword of Olympus untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

[Lightning Thunder]

Bztttt~

[Black Hole]

Namun nihil, serangan bersekala besar yang Zeus tembakan terhisap oleh sebuah bola gravitasi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di balik tubuh Naruto. "Maaf saja ya."

Flash!

Trank!

Blaaaaaar!

Kedua pedang berlevel tertinggi di kelasnya kembali berbenturan untuk membela sang pemilik yang tengah bertaruh nyawa dalam seni berpedang. Kilatan hitam dan biru simpang siur kesana kemari saking cepatnya permainan pedang dari keduanya.

Trank!

"Heh, kau hebat juga pak tua." Naruto menyeringai sembari melontarkan kalimat serkatis dari mulutnya ketika Gram dan Sword of Olympus saling bergesekan mencari sebuah hasrat dominasi dari kemenangan.

"Cih, jangan remehkan aku anjing tengik!" Berbekal otot-otot kekar dan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat, Zeus menekan Sword of Olympus dalam genggamanya untuk memotong langsung Demon-King Sword Gram. Tidak sampai disitu, sang Raja Dewa dari gunung Olympus itu juga mengalirkan Divine Power berupa petir untuk mempertajam bilah pedangnya.

Set!

Naruto membelalak ketika mendapati sebuah potongan halus pada bilah tajam Gram, dirinya benar-benar sudah ceroboh kali ini dan melupakan fakta sederhana namun sangat berbahaya; bahwa petir bisa mempertajam sekaligus memotong logam terkuat di dunia jika digunakan dengan benar. "Jangan bescanda!"

Srak!

Crash!

Naruto memunculkan duri super tajam dari armor runcing di bagian siku-nya dan berhasil memberi luka cukup dalam pada pipi Zeus. Namun, dia harus dibuat jatuh ke tanah ketika sang Dewa membalas serangan Naruto dengan mengaktifkan Otoritas lain miliknya, yaitu; Gempa Bumi.

Duaaaaaar!

Trank!

Tanah hancur berkeping-keping akibat tubuh Naruto yang membenturnya. Untung bagi Naruto, jika saja ia tidak cepat tanggap untung mengantisipasi serangan Zeus yang berikutnya, dapat dipastikan Sword of Olympus telah menghujam tubuhnya karena Zeus tidak sama sekali memberi jeda pada serangannya. Meski itu hanya untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Tahan dia Zeus!" Memanfaatkan hal tersebut, Sakra dan Shiva segera melesat kebawah dengan senjata andalanya masing-masing. Namun baru beberapa meter kedua dewa itu bergerak mereka harus mengurungkan niat mereka untuk membunuh Naruto, karena Ophis dan Great Red sudah terlebih dahulu menghadang mereka dengan menembakan ribuan sihir Proyektil.

GROOOOAAAAARR!

DUAAAAAAAAARRR!

[Limbo Hongoku!]

Braaaakh!

Tiba-tiba saja Zeus yang hampir berhasil memotong Pedang Raja Iblis Gram, dipaksa terlempar jauh oleh sebuah serangan kasat mata. Memanfaatkan hal itu, Naruto segera bangkit dan menemukan sosok Naruko yang berada dalam wujud Rikudou Mode. "Naruko, serahkan Zeus kepadaku. Bantulah Ayah dan Ophis!" Mendapat anggukan paham dari Naruko, pemuda yang kini telah terbangkit sebagai Eksekutor Dunia itu segera menjejak tanah dan melesat cepat ke arah Zeus.

"Hancurlah!" Naruto berteriak lantang, posisi tubuh yang masih berada di udara ia manfaatkan untuk membuat posisi menghujam. Dan dengan sekali lewat Naruto mendaratkan dengkulnya yang telak menhantam kepala Zeus.

Blaaaaaar!

Meski mampu menahan serangan Naruto tepat di detik-detik terakhir. Namun, Zeus tetap saja harus rela terpelanting dan berguling-guling karena daya serangan dari pemuda itu sungguh sangat kuat. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto segera menghilang dari tempatnya mendarat dan kembali muncul di hadapan Zeus sembari membawa bola gravitas super kuat di tangannya.

[Black Hole!]

[Lightning Vortex]

Drrtttttt!

Bola Gravitasi milik Naruto berbenturan dengan pusaran listrik terkonsentrasi milik Zeus. Dua kekuatan yang saling bertolak belakang itu mengakibatkan tanah bergetar hebat sekaligus memusnahkan semua yang ada disekitar.

Blaaaaaaarrr!

Keduanya terpental ke belakang tanpa dapat menahan dahsyatnya Shockwave yang dihasilkan oleh dua serangan setara dewa tersebut. Naruto yang terpental sampai ditempat pertempuran Naruko, Ophis, Great Red Vs Shiva, dan Sakra itu, segara masuk dalam konfrontasi untuk membully dua dewa yang berani menghalangi langkahnya tanpa mengindahkan Zeus yang terpental sampai tengah lautan.

"Wahai Jin yang menyimbolkan Kejujuran dan Ketakutan. . .

Aku perintahkan engkau untuk merasuki tubuhku. . .

Ubah tuanmu menjadi Jin Agung yang dapat mencabut nyawa siapa'pun. . ."

[Bellial!]

Zeus menyipitkan matanya ketika sebuah cahaya perak yang berpijar terang menusuk indra pengelihatannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, dari permukaan laut tempatnya berdiri Zeus dapat melihat sesosok pria berambut perak yang tubuhnya di balut oleh susunan kerangka tulang Naga tengah melayang di udara sembari membawa sebuah sabit perak raksasa. Jika dilihat-lihat pria itu hampir mirip Naruto.

"Siapa kau!?"

[Xtream Magic.]

Deg!

Zeus membeku, tubuhnya kaku, mulutnya membisu, matanya menatap kosong ke depan, dan pandangannya mencerminkan sebuah objek yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir Pentagram besar milik Taichou. Seekor Naga raksasa yang membusuk menatap tajam dengan mata merah menyalanya. Naga yang keluar dari Sihir Xtream milik Taichou itu meraung sunyi dan merenggut kelima indera yang dimiliki Zeur. Tanpa sang Dewa sadari darah segar mengalir santai dari lubang mata, telinga, hidung, mulut, dan pori-pori tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ini adalah sihir Xtream paling kuat yang aku miliki, dan hanya bisa kugunakan satu kali. Jurus pamungkas Bellial, dimana aku memanggil Naga dari alam kematian untuk memangsa jiwa targetnya. Raungan sunyinya mampu merenggut kelima indera dan jika kau menyentuh wujud dari Bangkai Naga ini, jiwamu akan dibawanya kedalam dimensi Bellial. Meski'pun kau adalah seorang Dewa, selama kau masih memiliki jiwa, jangan harap untuk tidak binasa."

Jadi. . . Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya."

[Belior Zauto]

Groaaaaaaarrr!

Bruk!

Tanpa ada satu'pun yang menyadari, Zeus tewas dalam kesunyia dan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam dasar lautan.

"Heh. Aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk membunuh Zeus. Tapi biarlah. . . Lagipula, aku ingin segera bertempur dengan Naruto. " Ucap Taichou enteng, sebelum ia kembali melesat entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ophis, dan Naruko. . . Izikan aku untuk membunuh kedua Dewa itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Setengah jam sudah terlewati dari dimulainya konfrontasi antara 4 Dewa Naga melawan 2 Dewa terkuat. Angin senja berhembus kencang diantara dua sisi kubu yang berlawanan. Pulau Ouroboros yang hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja akan menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran terakhir antara Naga dan Dewa yang memperebutkan nasib dunia. Naruto maju selangkah, tatapanya lurus mengopservasi sosok dua Dewa yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter di depannya.

"Jangan sampai mati, Naruto." Protes Naruko. Namun dilihat dari seringai kejam yang terpatri di bibir gadis itu, dia sudah menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Sedangkan Great Red dan Ophis hanya meraung buas sebagai tanda kesetujuan mereka.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati kecuali diriku sendiri yang membunuhku. Ayo kita mulai. . . .

Fase ke-dua."

"I! Son of The True Red Dragon that rises up from supremacy."

[[ We! Who possesses the Solomon God Dragon, shall become a king ]]

"Dark Purple God of Infinity, Brilliant God of Dreams &amp; Illusions, Uncrowned King of Tailed Beast, and Dark Emperor of Destruction"

[[ Transcended our limit that makes oneself a forbidden existence ]]

《 Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doragon Drive! 》

《 Forbidden Evolution : Xtream Dragon of Judgement. 》

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya!

Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu saya sampaikan dalam chapter ini. Hehehe tapi jika kalian ingin bertanya secara langsung datang saja ke Akun FB saya dengan Name : Alfan Livan-Lucifer. Karena saya lebih sering aktif di jejaring sosial tersebut (cieee promosi #plak)

Saya gx bisa ngeles karena ini memang kemalasan saya. tapi, tetap saja saya mohon dibukakan pintu maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telat update.

Untuk Review yang masuk; Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk memberikan tanggapan, atau'pun koreksian kepada Fic Kacangan ini, saya sangat senang mendapatkan Review dari anda sekalian. Tapi maaf, untuk chapter kemarin saya belum sempat membalasnya. Tapi yakinlah saya sudah membacanya semua ko. Dan nanti pasti akan saya balas!

Sekian dari saya~ Papa Haise The Centipede!

\- Kubu-kubu yang terlibat dalam Dragon Raid -

[[Aliansi Lima Fraksi]]

\- Maou Ajuka Belzeebuub.

\- Maou Serafal Leviathan. (Mati)

\- Archngel Gabriel. (Mati)

\- Suster Griselda. (Mati)

\- Gubernur Da-Tenshi Baraqiel. (Mati)

\- Longinus Ikuse Tobio/Slash Dog. (Mati)

\- Dewa Thor. (Mati)

\- Dewa Odin. (Mati)

\- Raja Tengu. (Mati)

\- Sun Wukong Generasi pertama. (Mati)

[[Dragon King]]

\- King Dragon of Fire. Tannin.

\- King Dragon of Earth. Fafnir. (Mati)

\- King Dragon of Air. Yu-Long. (Mati)

\- King Dragon of Ice. Tiamat. (Mati)

[[Sekutu]]

\- Dewa Isis. (Mati)

\- Dewa Susano'o. (Mati)

\- Dewa Hades.

\- Dewa Amaterasu. (Mati)

[[Awakening Dragon]]

\- Great Red Apocalypse Dragon.

\- Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

\- Trihexa 666 (Naga Malapetaka)

\- Excutor Naruto Arashikage.

\- Mysterious Tailed Beast Naruko.

\- Hakuryuuko Vali Lucifer.

\- The Strongst of Holy Swordman Arthur Pendragon.

\- Secon Generation of Victorious Fighting Budha Bikou.

\- Le Fay Pendragon. (Mati)

\- Kuroka. (Sekarat)

[- Kubu yang berkemungkinan ikut berperang. -]

[[DxD]]

\- Taichou. King of 72 Djin/Devil.

\- Pure Trihexa 666 (Binatang Malapetaka)

\- Naruto Lucifer Namikaze.

\- Naruto Angels.

\- Naruto Rikudo.

\- Naruto Root S.

\- Naruto No Aogiri.

\- Mx-01.

[[Future]]

\- Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei (30th).

\- Hakuryuuko Bolt Uzumaki.

\- Levinia. Longinus Dimension Lost.

\- Sekiryuutei Ixis Gremory

Summary :

Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Otsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD/ The Devil Ninja Shadow )

Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto The Embodiment Angel. (Dari Fic : Knight of The Embodiment Angels)

Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover NarutoXTokyo Ghoul.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shemhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki, Yu-Long, Tiamat, Le Fay, Susano'o, Thor. Tengu, Odin, Isis, Amaterasu, Slash Dog, Gabriel, Baraqiel, Griselda, Sun Wukong, Serafall, Zeus, Fafnir.

Issue For Next Chapter : Final Showdown! 2 Naruto Vs 5 Naruto.

Di Chapter depan. semua bakal muncul mulai dari Taichou Cs. Vali Lucifer Cs, sampai Ixis Cs.

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	31. Showdown! : Naruto Vs Taichou!

The DxD

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.

Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD

Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)

Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.

Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ARC : IV - 7 World's, 7 Man's, and 7 Fate's.

Chapter 30 - Final Showdown! Naruto VS Taichou.

.

.

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah. . . Hah. . . Hah. . ."

Pulau besar Ouroboros yang menjadi saksi bisu kedahsyatan pertempuran hari ini, kini hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja itu'pun berkat Kekkai Hexagram yang sengaja dipasang oleh Naruto untuk melindungi anggota Awakening Dragon. Satu jam telah berlalu sejak dimulainya pertempuran dahsyat antara Naruto melawan Shiva dan Sakra.

Kegelapan yang sebenarnya telah menyapa dikala waktu malam tiba. Nafas memburu dan stamina yang hampir habis terkuras, menyimbolkan kondisi tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa disebut baik-baik saja. Namun meskipun begitu, Naruto harus puas karena telah membuat kedua dewa terkuat itu sekarat dan mati di tangan Ophis. Bagi dirinya ini adalah satu pencapaian besar karena dengan kekuatanya sendiri Naruto mampu melampaui kedua dewa tersebut. Tapi Naruto tahu jika semua ini belumlah berakhir dan sebuah keraguan yang entah berasal darimana, tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatinya.

Dan hasil akhir pertempuran besar ini atau Dragon Raid; antara Awakening Dragon VS Aliansi Lima Fraksi, dimenangkan oleh Awakening Dragon!

"Le Fay." Naruto bergumam lirih tatkala kembali mengingat sosok gadis kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. Rasa sakit atas kepergian sang Adik kini kembali menyelimuti hatinya membuat tubuh dan otak Naruto bergetar dan menegang seketika. Padahal ia sudah membunuh semua orang yang menyebabkan Le Fay tewas tetapi alih-alih mendapatkan kepuasan batin, entah mengapa hatinya malah terasa hampa dan mati.

"Sekarang. . . Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Ucap Great Red tiba-tiba dengan suara penuh kharisma. Berkat kekuasaannya terhadap mimpi dan harapan, sang Naga Merah Sejati dapat merasakan kehampaan di dalam hati Naruto saat ini, terlebih pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang menjadi Inkernasi Great Red itu sendiri atau bisa dikatakan sebagai anak True Dragon. Jadi wajar saja selayaknya Ayah pada umumnya Great Red dapat merasakan semua yang Anak-nya rasakan.

Hening.

"Inilah buah dari apa yang kau tanam Anak-ku. Inilah hasil akhir dari demdam kesumatmu Anak-ku. Kehampaan hati dan rasa sakit abadi yang menyelimuti hatimu itu adalah hasil dari kerja kerasmu." Ucap Great Red mulai menasehati. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat bersimpuh dengan rambut yang menutupi eksfresi wajahnya, dan tanpa dapat menjawab penuturan sang Ayah.

"Lalu apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menghancurkan dunia demi ambismu dan tetap merutuki semua tragedi yang telah mendampingimu saja lahir? Meski'pun itu harus mengorbankan semua yang berharga bagimu?

Atau. . .

Melangkah maju memulai semua ini dari nol lagi, dan mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahanmu demi kehidupan seluruh makhluk di dunia ini sekaligus kelangsungan hidupmu dan teman-temanmu? Pilihlah salah satunya Anak-ku! karena sekarang takdir dunia ini berada dalam genggamanmu. Tak ada lagi yang dapat menghentikamu kecuali Tuhan. Itu'pun jika 'Dia' kembali peduli terhadap dunia ini lagi."

Ini. . . Benar-benar sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi Naruto. Disatu sisi, ia ingin_.

[Xtream Magic]

Deg!

Naruto, Ophis, Great Red, dan Naruko (Mode Juubi) segera mendongak ke atas tatkala merasakan sebuah niat jahat. Dan detik berikutnya gelapnya langit malam berpijar cerah oleh sebuah cahaya dari lingkaran Sihir Pentagram di atas sana. Merasa tak ada waktu untuk menjawab pilihan dari Great Red, Naruto segera menyiapkan posisi bertempur.

[Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa]  
(Lightning Sword of Extinction)

BLAAAAAAAAARR!

Ledakan dahsyat menggelegar ketika Pedang Halilintar Raksasa itu mendarat di tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau orangnya yang dikatan Trihexa?" Naruto, menatap tajam sosok pria di depan sana yang memiliki paras serupa dengan dirinya, mungkin hanya perbedaan usia saja dan warna rambut yang membedakan keduanya. "Benar-benar identik denganku."

"Kau tidak terkejut huh? Sudah kuduga, kau menyadari kedatanganku."

"Aku hanya menyadari aura mengerikan dari dalam dirimu ketika aku berada dalam pelatihan Great Red Otou-sama di Celah Dimensional. Tapi tetap saja, faktanya aku melihat seorang yang sangat identik denganku itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan."

"Heh." Seringai mengerikan datang dari bibir Taichou. "Tidak salah aku memilihmu."

Blaaaarr

Aura kegelapan meledak dari tubuh Naruto dan Taichou. Saling berbenturan dan bergesekan, menghancurkan area sekitar yang menjadi tempat untuk mereka berpijak. Dua aura dahsyat itu begitu kelam dan mengerikan sampai-sampai membuat semua yang berada di dekat keduanya dipaksa untuk berlutut. Naruto dan Taichou menyeringai secara bersamaan, karena benturan aura dari keduanya membuat mereka saling mengerti keinginan satu sama lain.

"Otou-sama, Ojou-sama, Naruko."

Wuuuussssshh!

Great Red, dan Ophis melayang tepat diatas Juubi yang berdiri kokoh di belakang Naruto. Ketiga makhluk Dewa itu menatap bengis wajah Taichou yang senantias menyeringai meremehkan. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke depan mengomandoi ketiga Makhluk Dewa yang berada dalam naunyannya. "Aku tahu, kau masih menyimpan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya, Taichou. Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Keluarkanlah semua yang kau punya. . . Naruto Arashikage!"

"Hahahaha! Menarik-menarik kau berhasil mengorek informasi sebanyak itu dari diriku hanya dengan benturan aura tadi? Benar-benar tepat pilihanku." Taichou memejamkan mata, detik berikutnya kelopak yang menutupi jendela dunia itu terbuka menampakan mata ungu berpola riak air yang lengkap dengan tiga magatama disetiap lingkar riaknya. "Spesial untukmu. . . Wahai kembaranku, aku persembahkan semua yang kupunya!" Taichou menjetikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja langit bergemuruh dan terbelah menampakkan robekan celah dimensional.

Brakh!

Dari atas atau lebih tepatnya retakan celah dimensional di langit sana, turut dan mendarat dengan mulus, lima pria yang memiliki penampilan berbeda. Namun tetap berwajah identik dengan Taichou dan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Me-mereka_"

"Tepat! Mereka adalah kita. Para Naruto yang aku kumpulkan dari enam dimensi berbeda. Naruto Angel, Naruto Rikudo, Naruto Root, Naruto Aogiri, dan NR-09." Potong Taichou cepat sekaligus menjelasnya pada Naruto. Kemudian pria itu menarik Tanto dari balik punggungnya. "Tapi, seperti yang kau inginkan. Ini masih belum berakhir Naruto." Simbol pentagram di bilah tajam Tanto itu bersinar gemilang membuat Naruto harus menutup matanya karena saking cerahnya cahaya yang berpijar.

"Wahai 72 Iblis yang tersegel dalam [Wadah Logam]. Aku! Sebagai titisan dari Raja Solomon sekaligus Raja yang baru, memerintahkan kalian untuk memberiku semua yang kalian punya sekaligus memberkahi para [Wadah Pelayan] dalam kerajaanku."

Deg!

Naruto dapat merasakan dengan jelas kekuatan dari 5 Naruto yang berada di balik tubuh Taichou, meningkat secara signifikan. Bahkan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Taichou sendiri lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan ini adalah tekanan aura paling dahsyat yang pernah Naruto rasakan selain milik Trihexa, Ophis, Naruko, dan Great Red. Tidak sampai situ. . .

"Datanglah niat jahatku!"

"Datanglah kegelapan jiwaku!"

"Datanglah wahai engkau makhluk Malapetaka yang tertulis dalam Al-Kitab."

"Datang dan penuhilah panggilan tuanmu!"

"Datanglah sang Malapeta. . .

. . . Trihexa!"

Laut bergemuruh menciptakan ombak raksasa yang menerjang bibir pantai Pulau Ouroboros sampai tempat pertempuran itu sendiri. Dalam direksi pandangan Naruto, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seekor Binatang Raksasa dibebaskan dari lautan. Terlihat sangat jelas,Binatang kolosal berwarna hitam itu, memiliki sepuluh tanduk dan tujuh kepala, dengan sepuluh mahkota pada tanduknya. Tepat pada setiap kepala ada nama Hujatan yang bertuliskan 666.

Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Binatang itu adalah hasil perpaduan makhluk buas yang menyimbolkan kekuatan dan kehancuran. Tubuh Binatang itu terlihat mirip dengan macan tutul, tapi kakinya seperti kaki beruang dan mulutnya seperti singa. Naga memberikan binatang ini kekuatan, tahta, dan kekauasaanya yang besar. Binatang kekaisaran dari legenda yang tertulis di Kitab Suci di samping Kaisar Naga Merah Sejati, atau Great Red. Salah satu dari tujuh buah kepala Binatang itu tampaknya memiliki bekas luka fana. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan makhluk itu. Yaitu; Mengerikan!

"Sambutlah kebangkitan Trihexa yang sesungguhnya!" Ucapan Taichou membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat.

GRROOOAAAAAARRR!

"Demi kemenangan. Datanglah di hadapanku!"

"_Kegelapan yang terlahir dari kesucian, mohon berkahi aku lambang yang bercahaya!"

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Naruto, terdengar suara seorang pria yang berteriak lantang menyanyikan sebuah syair. Dan hal itu membuat langit malam yang seharusnya gelap terbelah oleh sebuah cahaya yang pijar sangat terang.

"_Misa hitam yang turun seperti dewa dengan keanggunannya yang menawan, berikanlah cahaya dari tuanmu!"

"_Terik Mentari yang membakar jiwa, panasmu jadi selimut surga!"

"Datanglah [Lucifer Cross] hancur leburkan seluruh musuhmu!"

Dan, hal yang mengejutkan berikutnya adalah sebuah Salib Api Putih raksasa melesat turun dari langit sana. Menerjang cepat, Trihexa milik Taichou yang baru saja sampai di tepi pantai.

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Dentuman kuat terdengar kesegala penjuru area pertempuran. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, karena Salib Api Putih yang sudah menghantam Trihexa itu terus saja mendorong tubuh kolosal sang Binatang Malapetaka untuk kembali ditenggelamkan ke dasar lautan. Tachou yang melihat itu hanya berdecih tidak suka, namun eksfresinya kembali normal tatkala otak cerdasnya merespon sebuah rencana. "Naruto Lucifer huh? Aku fikir kau sudah mati."

Tab.

"Jangan harap aku akan mati semudah itu Taichou."

Lagi!

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pertama ada seseorang yang identik dengan dirinya bahkan dalam segi kekuatan dan ambisi. Kemudian belum sempat ia mengatasi rasa keterjutaanya, Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kehadiran 6 Naruto lain yang berada dalam keduasaan Taichou. Dan sekarang? Tepat di sampingnya berdiri tegak dengan Sword of Olympus di tangan kanan dan Pedang emas yang menguarkan aura suci setara Holy Spear di tangan kiri, lagi-lagi berwajah identik dengan dirinya.

What The Fuck!

Semua ini sangat membingungkan dan diluar akal sehat. Mungkin jika hanya Taichou seorang yang mirip dengan dirinya, Naruto masih dapat mewajarkan hal tersebut. Tapi, ini. . .

Tujuh!

Tujuh! Bukanlah hal biasa dan dapat dicerna oleh akal sehat.

Menyadari kegalauan dan kebingungan Naruto di sampingnya, (Baca : disingkat seperti ini saja ya supaya tidak membingungkan.) segera menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut. "Tenanglah. Aku tahu kebingunganmu saat ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti. Namun. . . Sekarang kita harus terlebih dahulu mengalahkan Taichou. jika tidak. . . Semua akan berakhir disini."

"Hahahaha! Kenapa juga aku harus mempercayaimu?" sudah menduga jika jawaban Naruto akan seperti ini. Ia memaklumi ketidak percayaan Naruto kepadanya karena dulu. . . Ketika Taichou mendatangi dirinya'pun ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan orang itu, karena di dunianya [Semesta 1 - DxD 2] hanya Menma saja satu-satunya kembarannya.

"Mungkin aku tidak dapat kau percaya. Namun, bagaimana jika mereka yang menjelaskannya? Team Vali, Issei, Ixis, Bolt, Akeno keluarlah! Levinia segera transfer kami."

[Balance Breaker : Dimension Creator]

Semua yang berada di tempat tersebut hilang entah kemana meningalkan sisa Pulau Ouroboros yang hanya tersisa sebesar sebuah kapal pesiar sekaligus bencana dahsyat yang masih terjadi di seluruh penjuru Dunia. Dan Ajuka Belzebuub yang tengah meregang nyawa.

"10 Oktober tahun XXXX. Aku. . . Ajuka Belzebuub yang tengah meregang nyawa. . . Akhirnya mengetahui jika Dunia atau Alam Semesta terdiri dari 7 Dimensi berbeda dan beberapa Cabang Semesta. Sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung waktu saja_ohok. . . Hah. . . Hah. . . Untuk kehancuran dunia. Bagi siapa saja yang menemukan pesan ini, aku mewariskan segala yang kupunya. Aku harap kalian mau kembali ke masa lalu dengan Mesin Waktu Prototype yang telah kuciptakan dan memperbaiki kesalahan kami para Iblis yang sudah menghianati seseorang yang membawa Kunci Dunia dalam Takdirnya. . .

Naruto Arashikage."

Dan sang Raja Iblis. . . Menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah menulis Pesan Sihir tersebut.

Sebuah Surat Kecil yang akan pembawa bencana besar di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . . , . .

.

XXXXXX The DxD XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ berjumpa lagi dengan saya!

Ini adalah Chapter pengantar untuk Konflik utama dalam Arc IV : 7 Mans, 7 Worlds, 7 Fates. Jadi maafkan saja jika jumlah wordnya sangat dikit. Ditambah saya juga menskip pertempuran Sakra dan Shiva karena jika ditulis pertempuran itu akan memakan 2 sampai 3 chapter menurut saya. Chapter depan semua misteri akan saya jelaskan.

Mohon maaf jika ada salah kata ataupun kalimat yang menyinggung karena hal itu tidak disengaja dan murni kesalah saya.

Tidak lupa pula. Saya, turut berduka cita atas korban boom bunuh diri yang terjadi kemarin pagi di Jakarta. #PrayForJakarta #KamiTidakTakut

Sekian dari saya. . . Papa Haise The Centipede.

Summary :

Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Ootsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD / The Devil Ninja Shadow.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei (30Th).

Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto Angel. (Dari Fic : Forgotten Angels.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)

Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul.)

Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)

Death : Azazel, Sirzachs, Shemhazai, Joker Dulio, Yasaka no Kyuubi, Loki, Yu-Long, Tiamat, Le Fay, Susano'o, Thor. Tengu, Odin, Isis, Amaterasu, Slash Dog, Gabriel, Baraqiel, Griselda, Sun Wukong, Serafall, Zeus, Fafnir, Sakra. Shiva, Hades, Tennin, Ajuka Belzebuub.

Issue For Next Chapter : Hancurkan Taichou! Kombinasi Maut dari Extream Dragon of Judgement dan Diabolos Dragon.

\- Taichou bakal All Out Power!

\- Duet Naruto dan Issei Dewasa!

\- Vali Empiro Judgernaut Drive.

\- Banyak mantra bertebaran muakakaka :v /

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	32. Hancurkan Taichou!

_**The DxD**_

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichie Ishibumi.**

**Crossover : Naruto and High School DxD**

**Rate : M (For story and leangue. No Lemon, Lime Yes!)**

**Genres : Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy ETC.**

**Warning : Triologi Fic, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Multi-Universe, Death Char, Multi-Naruto, Dark Side Naruto, Powerfull Naruko and Ophis, Universal, Semi-OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Adult theme, Violence, AU, Twist Plot (Plot Maju, Mundur, Naik, Turun, dan Berliku). Fem!Ixis, Bolt. RUMIT! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Halo... Lama tak jumpa kawan! Apa ada yang ingin membunuh saya? Atau malah ingin menikahi saya? Cieee #dibacok Hahaha maafkan saya yang telah lama menghilang dari dunia ini. Tapi sekarang saya telah kembali untuk melunasi hutang-hutang saya kepada kalian semua! Err... Nggak janji sih #dikroyokreader. **

**Ok, tanpa banyak bacot dan alasan-alasan murni(?) Lagi, langsung saja saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua yang tentunya saya cintai di dunia maupun akhirat. . .**

.

.

.

_**The DxD**_

_**Final Arc - 7 Man, 7 World, and 7 Fate. **_

_**Chapter 32 - Hancurkan Taichou! **_

.

.

.

Gelombang aura kegelapan menjulang sampai langit, meluluhlantahkan area sekitar, dan memberi sebuah perasaan yang mungkin akan membunuhmu jika kau dapat merasakannya. Gejolak jiwa yang tak lagi memiliki pegangan, tampak jelas disana. Bergemuruh layaknya badai yang siap menerbangkan segalanya. "Trihexa. . ."

Suara bariton itu. . . Menciptakan sebuah sensasi mengerikan terhadap semua orang yang berada di dalam **Dimension Creator, **karena tepat setelah Taichou mengatakan kalimat tersebut tubuh sang **Binatang Malapetaka **yang memiliki 7 kepala,menguarkan aura mengerikan, hampir sama dengan aura yang meledak dari tubuh Taichou sendiri. "Ini adalah pertempuran yang menentukan segalanya! Jadi ayo kita bertarung sampai mati, Naruto Arashikage!"

**Groaaaaaaarrrrrrddd! **

Dan. . . Suatu kengerian hadir di hadapan semua orang.

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

**Groaaarrrrrrrrrr!**

Ketujuh Trihexa itu mengaum buas menyebabkan Dimensi reflika dari gurun Sahara ini, bergetar dengan dahsyatnya. Dapat dilihat, ketujuh Trihexa itu adalah simbol binatang dari tujuh kepala yang dimiliki Trihexa sebelum membelah diri. Namun, alih-alih berkepala tujuh semua Trihexa ini hanya memiliki satu kepala dan tetap memiliki intensitas kekuatan yang sama dengan wujud aslinya. "Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan kembaranku?" Ucap Taichou seraya duduk di atas salah satu Trihexa yang memiliki kepala Singa.

"Heh, aku juga akan menyiapkan Team-ku dalam pertempuran ini." Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sembari menghadirkan Gram dalam genggamannya. "Vali dan yang lain, pergilah untuk mengalahkan Trihexa berkepala Beruang. Naruko kau urus Trihexa berkepala Banteng. Ayah, kali ini aku serahkan Trihexa berkepala Naga untukmu. Dan Ophis... Kami semua butuh dukunganmu. Aku yang akan melawan Taichou."

"Cih, tetap arogan seperti biasa, huh? Tapi karena itulah aku menyukaimu Naruto." Aura perak berpijar dari tubuh Vali dengan gemilangnya. Tampaknya sifat maniak bertarung sang Hakuryuuko terkuat itu sama sekali tidak memudar walaupun musuh yang akan ia hadapi kali ini, tidaklah main-main kuatnya. Bahkan, kali ini semua yang tergabung dalam Awakening Dragon bener-benar bersemangat untuk segera memulai pertarungan penentu ini.

"Maaf tapi ini bukan hanya pertarungan kalian, kami juga akan turut membantu." Dari arah belakang, sebuah suara feminim menginstruksi. Awalnya Naruto syok karena wajah gadis tersebut sangat identik dengan Rias Gremory tapi setelah beberapa detik ia amati kembali, aura gadis itu bukanlah milik sang Ruin Princes.

"Kalau begitu silahkan kalian bergabung dengan kami, lagipula kali ini musuh yang kita hadapi bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dihadapi seorang diri." Naruto mengatakan hal itu bukan semata-mata karena tak yakin dengan Timnya. Tapi karena sekarang disetiap pecahan Trihexa dipimpin oleh Naruto-naruto dari Dimensi berbeda. "Jadi adakah yang ingin berduet denganku dan menari bersama Taichou?"

"Aku!"

Semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah seorang pria paruhbaya yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati. Itu adalah Issei dewasa dari **Dimensi 1 - Semesta 2.** "Jika begitu semua telah diputuskan. Taichou aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

"Datanglah Naruto Arashikage!" Teriak Taichou seraya merubah wujudnya menjadi Jin **Baal**.

.

.

.

.

**Pertempuran terakhir;**

**Naruto &amp; Issei 30th VS Naruto Taichou &amp; Inti Trihexa.**

**Team Vali VS Trihexa Beruang &amp; Naruto Rikudo.**

**Naruko VS Trihexa Ular &amp; Banteng.**

**Great Red VS Trihexa Naga &amp; Ular.**

**Naruto Lucifer VS Naruto Angel &amp; Trihexa Badak.**

**Ixis, Levinia VS Naruto Root, Naruto Aogiri, MX-01.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto &amp; Issei 30th VS Naruto Taichou &amp; Inti Trihexa.**

Bergerak dalam kecepatan penuh, Naruto dan Hyodou Issei menerjang maju ke arah Taichou yang telah bertransformasi dalam bentuk Jin **Baal**. Aura mengerikan terpancar dari keduanya. Disetiap hentakan kaki mereka tanah berpasir Gurun Sahara meledak sampai menimbulkan cekungan kecil. Naruto melompat tinggi, ia memulai serangan pembuka dengan menghantamkan kaki kananya ke arah pipi Taichou. Namun, serangan itu dengan mudahnya dapat dipatahkan, tiba-tiba tanpa dapat di bendung lagi Hyodou Issei telah berada di belakang tubuh Taichou sembari menebaskan **Ascalon** horizontal.

Trankkk!

Issei terpental beberapa meter ke belakang tatkala pedang dalam genggamannya berbenturan dengan ekor Taichou. Naruto menduga, Taichou telah menguasai 72 Jin yang ia miliki sehingga dirinya bisa mengaplikasikan kekuatan itu sesuka hati, seperti ekor **Baal** yang berubah menjadi Tombak Trisula dari Jin **Barbatos. **"Dragon Shoot!" Tepat sebelum Issei mendarat di tanah, ia menghadirkan Boosted Gear dan menembakan aura Iblis yang ia miliki untuk kembali menyerang Taichou. Tapi alih-alih mengenai sasaran, Dragon Shoot tersebut hilang ditelan oleh Rasi bintang yang hadir disekitar Taichou.

Booom!

Ledakan kembali terdengar dari kejauhan, dan nyatanya itu adalah ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh Dragon Shoot milik Issei. Benar seperti dugaan Naruto, lagi-lagi Taichou mengkombinasikan kekuatan 72 Jin yang ia miliki dalam wujud satu Jin sempurna. Dan kali ini yang ia gunakan adalah kekuatan dari Jin **Dantalion. **Naruto melompat mundur, jika terus seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan Taichou karena disamping kekuatan, Taichou juga ahli dalam bidang tehnik. "Dragon Break!" Naruto masuk dalam mode **Armor Great Red**, dengan ini ia berharap dapat menanggulang kekuatan Taichou dengan kecepatannya. Melesat layaknya cahaya, Naruto tiba dihadapan Taichou dalam sekedip mata seraya memukul wajahnya.

Brakhh!

Sayangnya, Taichou mampu mengimbangi kecepatan serangan Naruto sehingga ia dapat meng-counter pukulan itu. Shockwave tercipta dari dua bogem yang saling beradu. "Cukup main-mainnya." Melompat, Taichou menendang wajah Naruto sekuat tenaga, akan tetapi Naruto melakukan hal yang sama sehingga kedua serangan itu kembali bertabrakan dan menimbulkan gelombang kejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Blarrrrr!

Keduanya terpental beberapa meter namun tepat di arah Taichou mendarat, Issei yang telah masuk dalam mode **Balance Breaker** tengah menanti kedatangannya seraya melancarkan serangan. Taichou yang belum siap, harus terpaksa menerima serangan tersebut di perutnya, dan membuat ia terbang ke angkasa. Akan tetapi ternyata Naruto juga sudah menunggu. Memfokuskan kekuatannya pada telapak kaki yang menghunus ke langit. Layaknya roket, kaki yang terbalut armor runcing itu mendarat tepat di perut Taichou. Dan menghempaskannya kembali ke bumi di tempat Issei yang telah menunggu dengan Armor besar nan padat perwujudan dari Rook. "Heyaaa!"

Brakhhh!

"Akhhh!" Issei melebarkan mata ketika merasakan sakit luar biasa di punggungnya. Ia yakin pukulannya itu tepat mengenai Taichou dan membuat orang itu terpental jauh, berpuluh-puluh meter. Namun, entah mengapa ia juga merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seakan pukulannya sendirilah yang melukainya..

"Mirror Alice, bagaimana rasanya terkena pukulanmu sendiri Ise-kun?"

Issei membalikan tubuhnya, disana ia dapat menjumpai Taichou tengah menyeringai sembari membuang sebuah cermin yang retak pada bagian ujungnya. "Ku-kurang ajar! Jadi kau juga mencuri Sacred Gear Tsubaki-san!

"Ufufufu, bisa dibilang begitu. Sayangnya... Sacred Gear curian ini hanya bisa aku gunakan satu kali_"

Betzzz!

Tanpa dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Taichou menghindari sebuah Katana yang melaju cepat menargetkan tenggorokannya. "Trik lama huh?" Berbalik, pedang **Baal **dalam genggamannya memblok Katana yang tadi sempat melawatinya. "Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan seranganmu itu Naruto." Taichou menerjang maju dengan tubuh yang terbalut oleh aliran listrik menargetkan Issei yang juga menyerbu ke arahnya.

Blarrrrr!

Shock Wave kembali tercipta ketika pukulan milik Taichou dan Issei bertemu. Naruto yang baru saja tiba segera melancarkan tendangan memutar, namun Taichou dengan reflek yang bagus mampu menahan tendangan tersebut sekaligus mencengkram pergelangan kaki Naruto dan membantingnya ke tanah. Tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Issei segera menjejak perut Taichou sekaligus menarik tangan Naruto agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Taichou yang terpental jauh ke belakang. "Rea Baldo!" Tepat pada momen tersebut, Naruto segera menciptakan ratusan pedang di sekitarnya dan memerintahkan ratusan pedang itu untuk menyerang Taichou.

Taichou yang melihat ratusan pedang datang dari depan, menyeringai senang. "Dantalion!" Seukiran Rasi bintang tercipta di depan sang Kegelapan, menelan serangan tersebut secara kontinyu sedetik sebelum menembus tubuh sang tuan. Tiba-tiba saja lima ukiran Rasi bintang muncul dari ketiadaan sembari memuntahkan ratusan pedang yang awalnya menargetkan Taichou, tepat di sekeliling Issei dan Naruto

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Ise dan Naruto yang terkejut segara menghadirkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Berbekal reflek keduanya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, kedua orang tersebut menangkis semua pedang yang balik menyerang mereka dengan mudah. Namun, tampaknya itu hanyalah pengalihan dari Taichou sebab baru satu detik Naruto dan Ise selamat dari senjata makan tuan itu, mereka harus dikejutkan lagi oleh lingkaran sihir Hexagram yang bersinar terang di langit sana.

**Xtrem magic : Amol dherrsaiqal! **

**Groaaaarrrr!**

Sesosok raksasa api perwujudan ksatria zaman pertengahan lengkap dengan pedang merah yang membara keluar dari lingkaran sihir hexagram milik Taichou. Sang ksatria api itu berteriak lantang menggetarkan atmosfir buatan **Dimension Creator **sebelum mengahunuskan pedangnya sembari melesat ke arah Naruto dan Issei dalam kecepatan super. Kedua pria yang mengenakan Armor Naga merah itu berpandangan, mereka tahu bahwa sudah tak ada lagi waktu untuk menghindari hujaman dari sang Ksatria api. Suhu di sekitar sudah benar-benar naik ratusan kali lipat akibat dari materialistik sang Ksatria tercipta dari api yang memiliki suhu setara matahari.

"Dark Doom!" Seketika, dari tubuh Naruto meledak Darkness Power dalam jumlah besar. Kekuatan kegelapan itu, membentuk sebuah kubah hitam transparan di sekitar area Naruto dan Issei, mencoba melindungi keduanya dari tumbukan sang Jin Api yang akan segera datang menghantam

BLAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Ledakan dahsyat menghancurkan area sekitar! Menghiasi pasir gurun Sahar dengan api merah membara dan terbakar. Sang Ksatria Api milik Taichou berhenti tiga meter dari permukaan tanah karena pedang miliknya tertahan oleh lapisan kubah hitam milik Naruto. Di langit sana Taichou menyeringai, ia masih mengontrol **Amon** dan _keukeh _untuk menghancurkan kubah pelindung milik Naruto. "Mari naikan levelnya." Kini lingkaran sihir raksasa kembali tercipta di depan sang Kegelapan, seringai mengerikannya merekah lebar bertepatan dengan Api Putih yang menyembur dari pedangnya.

**Xtream Magic : Ashtor Inqirad-Saiqa!**

Groaaaaaaaarrrr!

Sesosok Naga putih yang seluruh tubuhnya tercipta dari Api Suci mengaum buas, sembari melesat cepat ke arah Ksatsia Api yang masih mencoba untuk menghancurkan Kekkai milik Naruto. "Bersatu!" Seakan memiliki akal fikiran Naga putih penjelmaan dari Api Suci dan sang Ksatria Api mengikuti interuksi dari sang tuan,

BLAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Ledakan kembali terdengar! Kali ini dengan intensitas yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya! Dark Doom milik Naruto mengalami retakan di sana-sini akibat dari hantaman pedang sang raksasa Api yang kini telah di Upgrade menjadi Api Putih simbol pemurnian yang notabenenya adalah musuh alami bagi kegelapan. Naruto meringis dengan peluh bercucuran di wajahnya, ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk terus mempertahankan bentuk dari Dark Doom yang digempur oleh duet Sihir ekstrim ini. Issei juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, ia menggunakan Dragon Power miliknya untuk membantu Naruto menahan kekuatan dahsyat dari serangan Taichou. "Naruto, kau bisa menahan ini sedikit lebih lama?"

"Akan aku usahakan."

Di luar Dark Doom, Amon sang Ksatria Api tak henti-hentinya menebaskan pedang Api Putih itu untuk terus menggempur pertahanan Naruto. Taichou sang pengendali Amon menatap pemandangan tersebut dangan bosan. "Apa cuma segini saja kekuatanmu Naru-"

Flsah!

Tanpa dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya Taichou mengelak dari sebuah Beam berkecepatan cahaya yang datang dari bawah. Akibatnya konsentrasi Taichou buyar untuk terus mengontrol bentuk dari Amon. Berkat hal tersebut Naruto dapat terbebas dari gempuran Amon. Mata Rinnegan sang kegelapan memicing tajam tatkala melihat Issei yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya dan bersiap menghantamkan pukulan keras perwujudan dari **Armor True Queen.**

**Shinra tansei!**

Blaaaaaaarrrr!

Untuk kesekian kalinya tanah kembali meledak namun kali ini disebabkan oleh tubuh Issei yang secara tiba-tiba di hempaskan kembali ke bumi oleh sebuah gelombang kekuatan kasat mata. Issei kembali bangkit sembari meregenerasi Armor True Quuen miiliknya.

Tab

"Taichou, mulai dari sini kami akan serius untuk melawanmu."

Naruto mendarat tepat disamping Issei. Keduanya mengangguk. Saling memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus berbicara dan mulai berjalan bersama menutup jarak dengan Taichou yang sudah kembali turun dari langit. Aura mencekam meledak dari kedua pria berzirah Naga merah itu, menggetarkan seluruh pemukaan gurun dan menerbangkan pasir-pasir di sekitar mereka. "Taichou... Bukan! Tapi Naruto Arashikage! Kau memilih jalan yang salah." Suara Naruto berubah derastis, karena sekarang suara pemuda itu lebih terdengar seperti paduan suara dari jutaan manusia. Dan keduanya melafalkan syair kebangkitan secara bersamaan.

**"I! Son of The True Red Dragon that rises up from supremacy."**

**"I! The Red Dragon Emperor that rises up from supremacy."**

**[[ We! Who possesses the Solomon God Dragon, shall become a king ]]**

**[[ I! Who possesses the Heavenly Dragon, shall become a king ]]**

**"Dark Purple God of Infinity, Brilliant God of Dreams &amp; Illusions, Uncrowned King of Tailed Beast, and Dark Emperor of Destruction"**

**"Black-Jet God of Infinity, Brilliant God of Dreams &amp; Illusions."**

**[[ Transcended our limit that makes oneself a forbidden existence ]]**

**[[ Transcended our limit that makes oneself a forbidden existence ]]**

**《****Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doragon Drive! ****》**

**《****Doo! Doo! Doo! Doo! Doragon Drive! ****》**

**《****Forbidden Evolution : Xtream Dragon of Judgement! ****》**

**《****Forbidden Evolution : Diabolos Dragon!****》**

Seluruh hamparan pasir gurun Sahara terangkat ke atas seakan hukum fisika tak lagi bekerja pada area tersebut, karena saking dahsyatnya lonjakan energi yang maledak dari tubuh Naruto dan Issei. Penampilan keduanya'pun sudah sangat berbeda sekarang. Tubuh Naruto ditutupi oleh Armor Great Red dengan warna hitam pekat dan garis merah dibeberapa bagian. Sedangkan Issei terlapisi oleh lempengan Armor Great Red berwarna Crimson dan garis hitam di beberapa bagian, dari punggu keduanya tumbuh masing-masing dua pasang sayap Naga merah, dilengkapi dengan empat laras meriam yang disematkan pada bagian pundak dan pinggang. Naruto dan Issei, kini benar-benar nampak seperti dewa Naga yang berasal dari dunia lain.

"Hahahahah!" Naruto Arashikage, atau yang akrab dipanggil Naruto Taichou tertawa layaknya orang gila tatkala menyaksikan kedua musuhnya berubah menjadi wujuh terkuat yang mereka punya. Darahnya bergolak, nafasnya memburu, dan jantungnya berdetak keras, sebuah hasrat lama yang ia dambakan akhirnya datang menjumpainya.

"AYO MENARI BERSAMA!"

Taichou berlari kencang, menggiring dua makhluk miniatur Naga yang mengejarnya. Adrenalinya meningkat sampai ratusan kali lipat dan memaksanya melompat kesana-kesini tatkala puluhan laser penghancur ditembakan oleh Issei dari empat laras meriam yang ada di pundak dan pinggangnya. Ledakan dahsyat memekikan telinga terdengar di sana-sini, dan menghancerkan segala yang ada dalam jalur lintasan Beam tersebut. Berbekal 72 Jin yang ia miliki, Taichou dapat menghindari dan meniadakan semua serangan Issei, sembari memberi perintah terhadap Trihexa berkepala Singa untuk menghadang Naruto.

Taichou merubah wujudnya menjadi Jin **Zagan**. Ribuan tumbuhan sulur tiba-tiba tumbuh disekitarnya memutar balikan fakta bahwa tumbuhan khas tropis itu tak dapat tumbuh di iklim ekstrim gurun pasir. "Diamlah sejenak Ise!" Mengatakan hal tersebut, sembari menebaskan Tombaknya sembarang Arah. Taichou memerintahkan ratusan tanaman sulur hasil ciptaannya untuk memperlambat sang Diabolas Dragon sekaligus melumphkannya.

Pyaaaaaaar!

Masih dalam wujud Jin **Zagan**, Taichou terbang ke atas sembari berteriak lantang. **"Xtream Magic : Ashtor Inqerad. - Extrem Magic : Bararaq inqerad Saiqa. Xtream Magic : Rea Baldo."** Langit bergemuruh keras ketika tiga buah lingkaran sihir raksasa tercipta. Detik berikutnya, ribuan pedang, Halilintar, dan Api Putih turun dari lingkaran sihir tersebut untuk menargetkan Issei yang masih direpotkan oleh sulur-sulur raksasa milik **Zagan **dari segala arah.

"Lemah!" Namun... Issei yang sedang dalam mode terkuatnya tidak sama sekali gentar dengan serangan Taichou. Sepuluh buah permata di Armornya bercahaya Putih-Perak sebelum melepaskan sepuluh ekor Naga Mini berwarna Putih-Perak disekitanya.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Kesepuluh Wyvern Fairy itu terus-menerus membagi dua semua Xtream Magic milik Taichou, sampai pada batas dimana serangan tersebut tak lagi dapat memenuhi tugasnya. "Berubah!" Satu ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat semua Wyvern Fairy milik Issei kembali menjadi warna asalnya; merah crimson. Dan mulai menggandakan kekuatan.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Otomatis kelima Naga mini itu mendekati Issei dan meneransferkan semua kekuatan yang telah digandakan kepada tuannya. "Inilah balasanku!" Tiba-tiba, armor bagian dada milik Issei terbelah, menampakan sebilah meriam besar yang menyerupai kepala Naga.

**Longinus Smasher! **

Dalam kecepatan kasat mata sebuah Beam penghancur total ditembakan oleh Issei dari meriam yang terletak di dadanya. Beam itu melesat layaknya cahaya, menargetkan Taichou yang masih tenang melayang di angkasa.

"**Dantalion.**" Taichou menyeringai.

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Dalam mode ini Issei memiliki jumlah energi yang tak terbatas! Karena Diabolas Dragon adalah pergabungan dari Great Red, Ophis dan Ddraig. Belum cukup sampai di sana, Issei kembali melancarkan serangan, namun dengan jumlah output yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Empat larah meriam di bahu dan pinggangnya mengunci target sasaran di atas sana.

[D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D] [D∞D]

"MAJU!"

**Infinity Blaster!**

Ledakan kuat menghiasi angkasa dengan warna merah menyala yang menerangi seluruh area gurun Sahara.

.

.

.

.

**Team Vali VS Trihexa Beruang &amp; Naruto Rikudo. **

Tak hanya di sisi Naruto, di sisi ini'pun pertempuran berjalan dengan panas! Kekuatan dari Trihexa berkepala Beruang tidaklah main-main dahsyatnya, hanya dengan satu tembakan api yang dimuntahkannya saja sudah cukup untuk melelehkan pasih gurun sahara dan menciptakan lubang tak berdasar di mana-mana. Belum lagi kekuatan dari Naruto Rikudo yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sejauh ini Team Vali belum ada yang mampu mendaratkan satupun pukulan tehadap sang Pertapa.

**Limbo : Hongoku!**

"Vali Menunduk!" Sang Hakuryuuko menuruti peringatan yang diberikan oleh Kuroka tepat pada waktunnya karena ia tak dapat melihat serangan kasat mata yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto Rikudo. Pada awalnya serangan tersebut sama sekali tak dapat dihindari oleh semua anggota Team Vali mereka menjadi bulan-bulanan tekhnik **Limbo **milik Naruto Rikudo. Namun berkat Kuroka dan Bikou yang menggunakan Senjutsu sampai batas maksimal, kini semua Limbo dapat diatasi dengan instruksi dari Kuroka dan Bikou. Ditambah dengan hadirnya Boruto yang juga memiliki Rinnegan membuat semua kembali teratasi.

"Jadi sudah ketahuan ya?" Naruto Rikudo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan, kini berdiri dan mulai mendekati setengah Team Vali. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk bersungguh-sungguh melawan kalian."

**Bwoshhh...**

Chakra emas meletup dari tubuh Naruto Rikudo, menggetarkan area pertempuran dengan kekuatan mahadahsyat yang dimilikinya. Chakra emas itu melapisi tubuhnya seakan-akan menjadi kulit kedua bagi sang pertapa. "Bijuu Dama!" Tanpa aba-aba sebuah bola hitam yang tercipta dari ketiadaan, ditembakan oleh Naruto Rikudo yang baru saja menyelesaikan Transformasinya.

**Buuuuummm! **

Team Vali menyebar untuk menghidari ledakan kuat yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Naruto Rikudo. Gurun Sahra bagian timur luluh-lantah akibah Boom Bijuu tersebut. Vali segera melesat dalam kecepatan dewa mencoba mendaratkan pukulannya terhadap Naruto Rikudo namun reflek sang pertapa sangatlah akurat, ia menghindari pukulan Vali hanya dengan margin yang tipis. Namun, dari arah belakang Arthur yang datang dengan kecepatan Dewa-nya telah terlebih dahulu mengayunkan pedangnya dan membelah Naruto Rikudo menjadi dua. Akan tetapi Arthur melebarkan mata ketika tubuh Naruto yang ia yakini telah ditebasnya berubah menjadi sebongkah kaya.

Buakhh!

Berbekal pengalaman dan keahliannya sebagai pendekar pedang suci terkuat, Arthur dapat memblok sebuah tendangan yang datang dari titik buta dengan pedangnya sembari memberi serangan balasan. Naruto Rikudo bersalko ke belakang menghindari serangan Arthur, tapi tepat sebelum kakinya menapak di tanah Bikou telah terlebih dahulu menghantam tubuh Naruto Rikudo dengan Ruyi Jing Bang kesayangannya.

Flsah!

Naruto Rikudo kembali mengelak, berkat Kyuubi Mode tingkat satu ia memiliki kecepatan yang hampir menyamai Hiraishin. Jadi bukanlah hal sulit untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Brakhh!

Brakhh!

Brakkh!

Lagi!

Naruto Rikudo dibully habis-habisan oleh tiga pria dari Team Vali, saking intensnya serangan tersebut ia sampai tak sempat hanya untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Tapi meskipun begitu tidak ada satupun serangan yang dapat menganainya! Semua diblok oleh Naruto Rikudo.

**"Oodama Rasengan!"**

Bola chakra super padat itu menggilas **Armor Divide Divinding **dari arah depan sampai hancur berkeping-keping sekaligus membuat sang pemiliknya melesat jauh puluhan meter. Arthur menggeram tidak suka pemimpinya dilecehkan seperti itu, ia berlari menuju Naruto Rikudo sembari melemparkan **Caliburn **kebanggaannya lurus ke depan.

Flash!

Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk mematahkan arah serangan **Holy-King sword **terkejut tatkala pedang Raja itu menghilang tiga meter sebelum mengenainya. Adrenali sang Pertapa berteriak membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya, dan dengan margin yang sangat tipis Naruto mampu menghindari **Pedang Raja Suci** yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

Trank!

Pedang itu terlempar jauh ke atas, Arthur menjejak tanah berpasir gurun Sahara kuat-kuat dan melesat dalam kecepatan dewa untuk mengambil lagi pedang kebanggaannya. Namun Naruto tak membiarkan itu terjadi, dia juga ikut melesat ke atas untuk menggagalkan usaha Arthur sembari menciptakan aliran petir di telapak tangan kirinya. "Chidori!"

Bzttt bzttt bztttt

Brakh!

Naruto membatalkan seranganya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika secara mendadak sebuah tinju berkekuatan dahsyat menghantamnya. Memutar tubuhnya yang melayang sebelum mendarat, Naruto Rikudo dapat melihat Vali tengah melayang angkuh dengan Armor putih-perak yang memancarkan kekuatan 5 kali lipat dari biasanya.** Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive.**

"Sekarang... Kau akan merasakan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya Naruto!". Vali yang terbalut lempengan Zirah putih-perak hasil dari mode **Empiro Juggernaut Overdrive** mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan.

**Compression Divider!**

Naruto Rikudo mematung ketika tubuhnya serasa ditekan panjang lebarnya dari segala arah.

[Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress] [Compress]

Suara mekanik menggema ke segala penjuru medan pertempuran bertepatan dengan tubuh Naruto Rikudo yang ditekan panjang lebarnya dari segala arah. Vali mengerahkan semua kekutannya dalam serangan ini, ia berharap bisa segera memusnahkan kembaran dari Naruto saudaranya karena orang ini benar-benar amat sukar untuk dijatuhkan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ini adalah jurus yang berbahaya karena tak bisa diatas hanya dengan kekuatan fisik saja. Kelopak mata sang Pertapa akhirnya terbuka menampakan iris ungu beriak air dengan Magatama yang menghiasinya... Sepasang mata warisan mendinga sahabatnya yang telah lama tak ia gunakan. 'Maaf karena aku mengingkari janjiku Sasuke'

**Shinra Tensei **

Dan gelombang kasat mata, menghancurkan segalanya yang ada dalam area Gurun Sahar.

**To be continue. . .**

Hohoho~ gimana? Kurang seru? Kurang greget? Atau kurang panas? Santai saja~ karena di Chapter depan akan saya buat sepanas godaan mama Muda! :v tapi sebelum itu, maafkan saya yang sudah terlalu lama menggantung anda sekalian. Hah~ banyak sekali persoalan yang saya hadapi. Wkwkwk baiklah sekian dari saya~ sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya!

**Summary: **

**Semesta 2 - DxD 1 : Naruko Ootsutsuki &amp; Naruto Arashikage. (dari fic The DxD / The Devil Ninja Shadow.)**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 1 : Taichou, Bolt, Ixis, Levinia, Hyodou Issei (30Th).**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 2 : Naruto Lucifer Namikaze. (Dari Fic : Revenge of The Absolute Satan.)**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 3 : Naruto Angel. (Dari Fic : Forgotten Angels.)**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 4 : Naruto Sage of The Six Path. (Dari Fic : Naruto DxD : In Rain You Lost.)**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 5 : Android Mx-01. (Dari Fic : Before RE;)**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 6 : Naruto no Aogiri. (Dari Fic : Half Blood : Change The World. Crossover Naruto X Tokyo Ghoul.)**

**Semesta 1 - DxD 7 : Naruto Root (Dari Fic : Tokyo Root S.)**

Issue For Next Chapter :

**Chapter 33 - Truth : Diabolos Dragon Lucifer VS Trihexa Armored Susano'o.**

**Duet Hakuryuuko &amp; Hakuryuuko melawan Naruto Rikudo! **

**"Aku... Hanya ingin melindungi keluargaku!" Vali Lucifer **

**"Ayo kita lafalkan syair kebangkitan." Ophis &amp; Vali. **

**Naruto Arashikage VS Naruto Arashikage!**

**Naruto Lucifer VS Naruto Angel!**

**Detik-detik kehancuran Cabang Semesta 2**

**Dimulai! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam Anti-Mainstream!**


End file.
